LAZOS DE AMOR
by geomtzr
Summary: Fueron separados por el padre de ella después de haber pasado juntos toda su vida, ambos se amaban y habían hecho la promesa de nunca olvidarse y hacer todo lo posible por volver a estar juntos. (AU) ANTHONYFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes señoritas, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta otra historia que me aventuré a escribir, espero les guste no está basada en la caricatura, aunque aun así los personajes de Candy Candy son los protagonistas, es un universo alterno (AU) pero igual le he puesto el corazón a mi pareja favorita Candy-Anthony, espero que les guste y espero por favor sus comentarios. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para hacer una historia diferente donde después de un poco de sufrimiento logran encontrar la felicidad. Es sin fines de lucro y como ya saben no es apta para menores de edad. Dicho esto comenzamos!**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL NACIMIENTO**

Un hombre paseaba nervioso por la sala de espera, el hospital estaba vacío y casi en penumbras, solo se escuchaba los pasos en seco junto con el eco de su lento andar. Había llevado hacía unas horas a su esposa quien empezó con las labores de parto ya entrada la noche, la veía muy mal, todo el embarazo estuvo delicada y el miedo de perderla se incrementaba al pasar de los minutos _"todo estará bien"_ se animaba a sí mismo volteando hacía arriba como buscando consuelo y seguridad en el ser supremo, siempre fue muy devoto de su religión y confiaba plenamente en Él, siempre lo había escuchado y siempre había sido buena persona, al igual que ella, era una mujer excepcional, noble, tierna, devota, dadivosa, humilde además de hermosa.

_Recordó el día que la conoció su bella risa inundo el ambiente dejando a todas las demás a oscuras, mientras ella platicaba con algunas damas a su alrededor, el solo la observaba ilusionado. Su tía Elroy Andley había organizado el baile para su presentación ante la sociedad y así buscar a una posible esposa. Dentro de las asistentes estaba ella Candice White, una joven de cabellos ondulados y verdes ojos, con algunas cuantas pecas que resaltaban su blanca piel, su risa era tan clara y cristalina que solo bastó con eso para enamorarse de ella y decidirse por ella para que fuera su esposa._

_-Buenas noches… - Le saludó caballerosamente mientras se inclinaba a besar su mano delicadamente, en ese simple contacto sintió que su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Ella lo volteó a ver perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con coquetería, perdiéndose en ellos inmediatamente._

_-Buenas noches, caballero… - Respondió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, siendo correspondida en el acto._

_-William, William Albert Andrew… - dijo un poco nervioso, pero tratando de ocultarlo._

_-Candice White… -Contestó simplemente._

_Desde ese día el cortejo comenzó y poco después los arreglos para el compromiso y la boda, Candice era hija de un ganadero muy importante el Sr. Robert White y la Sra. Elena White, ambos de una importante posición económica lo que valió para que la tía abuela arreglara el compromiso sin ningún problema. Después se enteró que Candice había ido a la fiesta invitada por una amiga, la Srita. Jouls, la cual era la interesada en el joven Andrew y ella no tenía idea a que se debía el festejo, siendo la afortunada en la que el guapo heredero puso su vista. _

Sus memorias se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban hacía él, al estar en la sección designada para las personas más prestigiadas y ser tan tarde todo estaba muy solo, salvo él y los médicos que se aproximaban con cierta rapidez a su encuentro.

-Sr. Andrew, el parto de su esposa se ha complicado, necesitamos que decida entre la vida de su hijo y la vida de su esposa.

-¿QUE? – Preguntó el rubio asustado, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y buscaba un espacio para detenerse debido a la abrupta noticia recibida y el mareo que se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo. ¿QUÉ ESTA DICIENDO DOCTOR? ¡DIGAME QUE NO ES VERDAD! – Decía con la angustia incrementándose en su pecho.

-Lamentablemente, es así Sr. Andrew, y no tenemos tiempo que perder, debe decidir para que nos permita seguir con el parto, entre más rápido entremos, más oportunidades tendremos de salvarlos a los dos. – Dijo el médico con seguridad.

-A ella… - respondió con duda. – Sálvela… a ella… por favor… - Dijo en un susurro sintiéndose miserable por haber condenado la vida de su pequeño hijo, ese ser fruto de su amor, ese ser que había llegado a completar a su pequeña familia que recién formaba, ya que al poco tiempo de su boda, los padres de ella habían fallecido en un accidente marítimo, ella había quedado devastada después de esto provocándole los malestares durante todo el embarazo.

Los médicos salieron a paso apresurado para continuar con el parto de la joven Candice Andrew quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en aquella sala de parto.

-Doctor… - dijo con mucho esfuerzo… - Salve a mi bebé… - Pidió en un suspiro perdiendo rápidamente el conocimiento, ignorando que su esposo había decidido salvarla a ella, tal era su amor por ella que había preferido salvarle la vida a ella que a su propio hijo, aunque eso le destrozara la vida al pobre rubio.

Las horas continuaban su curso y Albert seguía en aquella sala de hospital pero ahora estaba llorando acongojado por su bebé, porque no lo conocería, porque no podría tenerlo en brazos, porque había perdido a su primogénito y él había sido el verdugo de su vida, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera miserable… Candice tal vez no se lo perdonaría, pero había sido un cobarde porque no se imaginaba una vida sin ella… sin el amor de su vida, "_Candice, por favor perdóname"_ miraba al Cielo implorando una fuerza del más allá intentando robar un milagro al creador.

Los médicos por su lado se enfrentaban a una disyuntiva por los deseos de ambos padres, él había pedido salvarla a ella y ella como era normal había pedido salvar a su hijo, no tuvieron más opción que evaluar la situación y ver quien tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir, aunque veían muy difícil ambas situaciones, el tiempo que se había tomado Albert en decidir y los minutos que se perdieron al trasladarse para informar la situación al heredero habían pasado factura agravando la situación, llegando a un punto en el cual el bebé nació sin respirar y la joven madre al ver que había nacido y no reaccionar comenzó a asfixiarse, unos pocos movimientos de reanimación por parte del enfermero necesito su bebé para que comenzara a sacar lo que le impedía reaccionar y comenzó a llorar, reaccionando la joven madre al tener a su bebé cerca de ella, besándolo con dulzura.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó dudosa ya que estaba envuelto en una manta para cubrirlo del frío.

-Es una hermosa niña – Contestó el enfermero que la había hecho reaccionar.

-¡Niña! Eres… hermosa… princesa… Te amo… Candy Andrew… - Dijo la joven madre quien poco después cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más…

Los médicos se conmovieron con la escena haciendo lo imposible por regresar a la vida a la joven madre, sin embargo la hemorragia que se había presentado no fue posible detener, la joven de 18 años había perdido la vida al dar a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y rizados igual que ella un 07 de mayo de 1898.

Albert recibía la noticia sintiéndose completamente destrozado, llorando inconsolablemente en la soledad de esa sala de hospital, sus llantos y lamentos se escuchaban junto con el eco que hacía más desgarradora la escena, cayó de rodillas gritando al cielo su desdicha, había perdido a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, a su compañera, a aquella que había elegido para envejecer juntos y que solamente pudo amar en vida por tan poco tiempo, _¿Qué caso tenía seguir vivo? ¿Para qué continuar con su existencia, si ella ya no estaría presente? _Una tonta idea pasó por su cabeza, mientras era observado por el personal médico.

-Sr. Andrew, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, pero tiene que ser fuerte, por ella, por su hija. – Albert ni siquiera había preguntado que era su primogénito, todo se centraba en el dolor que sentía de haber perdido a su adorada Candice. – ¿Quiere conocerla?, aún es muy pequeña y tendrá que quedarse una semana en el hospital para que termine su desarrollo. – Decía el joven médico a un hombre que parecía estaba sordo, había dejado de llorar y de gritar, ya no maldecía ni gritaba blasfemias, simplemente había cesado su llanto, su mirada se había ensombrecido y se perdía en el final del pasillo buscando una salida inmediatamente.

-¿Sr. Andrew? – Preguntaba nuevamente el médico. – ¿Se encuentra bien? Su hija está en la sala de cuidados neonatales, si quiere puede acompañarme. – Seguía preguntando esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-No – Dijo en seco por fin. – Vuelvo por ella en una semana. – Camino lentamente por el largo corredor oscuro escuchándose solamente sus pasos firmes y decididos hacia la salida, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, quería huir de todo, no tenía el valor de conocer a su hija, que si bien era hija del amor de su vida él había preferido la vida de su madre sobre la de ella, pensaba además que esa pequeña no sobreviviría al ser prematura, aún le faltaban unas semanas por nacer y al decirle el médico que su hija estaba en cuidados neonatales lo más seguro era que también partiera al lado de su madre, así que se encerró toda esa semana ordenando los preparativos del funeral de su esposa en el más completo hermetismo, al no tener ella familia y al vivir su familia lejos, no quería a nadie para compartir su dolor, lloraría él solo su amarga pena dentro de su mansión, esa casa donde había sido tan feliz y ahora le recordaba su triste existencia, se sentó a llorar su pena y a esperar la noticia del fallecimiento de su hija, el cual estaba seguro que pronto llegaría.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana y el joven heredero no había ido a reclamar a su primogénita. Un fuerte y sonoro toque se escuchó en su despacho.

-Adelante.

-Sr. Andrew. – El mayordomo entraba con miedo, no reconocía a su joven amo después de la muerte de su esposa, era simplemente otra persona, dura y fría.

-Dime Alfred.

-Viene a verlo una reverenda y una señora.

-Diles que no estoy para caridad.

-Vienen a hablar sobre su hija.

-¿Mi hija? – Albert, no sabía en qué día vivía, mirando confundido el calendario que se mostraba en su escritorio. – Diles que pasen. – Contestó simplemente.

El mayordomo salió en silencio de la biblioteca, encontrándose con las dos buenas mujeres a quienes les indicaba el camino a seguir.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Andrew – Dijeron las dos buenas mujeres.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Nos han enviado del hospital Sr. Andrew, en referencia a su hija, la pequeña Candy Andrew.

-¿Candy? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido.

-Si –Contesto tímidamente la Srita. Ponny intimidada por la dureza con la que el hombre las miraba. – Tengo entendido que su esposa eligió el nombre de su pequeña antes de… -No pudo decir más ya que notó que la mandíbula de aquel hombre se tensó al mismo tiempo que apuñaba su mano haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en los mismos.

-¿Y que tienen que ver ustedes con ella?

-Pues verá Sr. Andrew, el hospital nos llama cuando algún pequeño o pequeña ha quedado sin ninguno de sus padres, o cuando alguno de ellos los ha abandonado en el mismo hospital.

-¡Yo no he abandonado a mi hija! – Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio haciendo que ambas mujeres dieran un salto por el susto que les proporcionó.

-¡No! – Dijo ahora la religiosa, quien estaba un poco más tranquila. – Nosotras no hemos dicho eso, solo que como dijo la Srita. Ponny el hospital nos envía para que investiguemos la situación de su pequeña, si va a ir por ella o va a darla en adopción. – Albert miro a la hermana María con furia por las palabras que se atrevía a dirigirle, pero ella no se inmutó en absoluto sosteniéndole la mirada decidida y serena al mismo tiempo.

-Como le dije, yo no he abandonado a mi hija. – Dijo con un tono fuerte y seco. – Mandaré por ella el día de mañana.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero su hija no necesita que alguien vaya por ella, necesita que su padre vaya por ella.

-Pero quien se cree usted para…

-Me creo quien soy señor Andrew, soy una persona que habla por esos inocentes que no pidieron venir al mundo y por los cuales nadie habla. Su hija tiene derecho a vivir en un hogar seguro y si usted no puede dárselo, puede darle la oportunidad de tener uno.

-¿Insinúa que sería mejor darla en adopción? – Albert pensaba también en esa posibilidad, era tanto su dolor que no soportaba ver a su hija sin que le recordara que de no haber quedado embarazada tal vez ella aún viviría. – "_Albert, es nuestra hija"_ – Escuchó en su mente, claramente era la voz de su esposa Candice que le reclamaba que era su hija y que él tenía que ver por ella.

-Solo le hago ver las opciones que tiene señor Andrew.

-Mañana iré por ella… - Dijo simplemente, bajando el tono de voz al decir esto.

-Estamos enteradas de su situación y lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido Sr. Andrew – Continuaba hablando la hermana María. – Pero va a necesitar una nodriza para que la alimente, en el hospital no han logrado conseguir a nadie que les ayude y ha sido alimentada solo artificialmente. Es importante para el desarrollo de su hija.

-Entiendo… - Decía Albert más tranquilo, tal vez el reproche mental de su esposa le había hecho entrar en razón.

-Si usted quiere – Decía ahora la Srita. Ponny. –Conocemos a una muchacha que acaba de quedar viuda y lamentablemente en el mismo accidente perdió a su bebé recién nacido, ella busca trabajo y si usted quiere… - No la dejó continuar y respondió rápidamente.

-Dígale que ya tiene trabajo, que mañana la espero a las 9 de la mañana afuera del hospital. – Ambas mujeres asintieron y se despidieron tranquilamente dando por asentado que esa charla había terminado y que el joven padre iría a recoger a su hija después de haberla dejado 10 días a cargo de enfermeras y enfermeros en el amplio hospital Santa Juana, convirtiéndose la pequeña Candy Andrew en la consentida de todos ellos, porque a pesar de ser solo una bebé su carisma y su bella sonrisa había cautivado a más de uno de los empleados que trabajaban ahí, incluso la jefa de enfermeras, la Srita. Mary Jane estaba encantada con ella.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, desatándose una nevada tardía muy intensa que casi impedía el paso de las personas hacia el hospital.

-Buenos días. – Decía una joven pelirroja de blanca piel y ojos marrones afuera del hospital, cubriéndose del frío con un fino abrigo de piel pero algo gastado por el uso.

-Buenos días, ¿Usted es la Sra. Que enviaron las religiosas? – Preguntó Albert con duda, pero era la única persona que estaba afuera y que a pesar del mal clima y el frío que hacía lo esperaba para que le diera trabajo.

-Así es Sr. Andrew, la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María me comentaron que necesita una nodriza. – Dijo tímidamente y con ojos tristes, encontrándose con unos ojos azules igual de tristes que los de ella, pero fríos y duros en su mirar.

-Bien, venga conmigo por favor…

-Dorothy… mi nombre es Dorothy Simmons… - Dijo amablemente y procedió a seguirlo apresuradamente ya que no le dejó terminar de decir su nombre que le dio la espalda rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta del hospital para recoger a su pequeña hija.

Una vez dentro del hospital, llenó el papeleo que le habían dado, llenando cada espacio en blanco con dolor al poner los datos de su difunta esposa, y al llegar al cuadro del nombre de la menor lo pensó un poco, las religiosas le habían dicho que su esposa quería que se llamara Candy, pero como estaban enteradas ellas de eso, si ni él mismo lo sabía, no queriendo investigar más sobre lo acontecido, decidió llenar así el nombre de la pequeña "Candy Andrew-White" dudando un poco en ponerle el apellido de su esposa, así que prefirió hacerlo su nombre para que quedara "Candy White Andrew", era lo correcto pensaba él.

-Dorothy, ¿Podría por favor recoger a la niña? – Preguntó Albert seriamente.

-Claro que sí. – Decía tranquilamente adentrándose dentro de la sala donde estaba aquella pequeña niña que había traído mucha alegría a aquel lugar, encontrándose con una hermosa bebé rubia y de grandes ojos verdes con unas cuantas pecas adornando su nariz y sus mejillas, enfermeras y doctores se amontonaban alrededor de ella queriendo despedirse de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole lo mucho que la iban a extrañar y de cuanto la querían, mientras la bebé parecía comprender las palabras de amor con las cuales era llenada, dedicándoles una hermosa e inocente sonrisa, despidiéndose así del personal para ser entregada en los brazos de Dorothy, que al tenerla en sus brazos aparecieron un par de lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir el calor de ese frágil cuerpecito que se estremeció al contacto de sus brazos, sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo llenarse un poco ese espacio que había quedado vacío en su corazón, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo llenar sus brazos que habían quedado vacíos con la pérdida de su pequeño bebé 10 días atrás, si, el nacimiento de Candy había sido el mismo día del fatídico accidente que había sufrido su esposo y en el cual había perdido también a su bebé.

Dorothy escuchaba tras de ella decir a los empleados del hospital que el Sr. Andrew no había ido siquiera a conocer a su hija y que se le había olvidado que estaba en el hospital, ella solo escuchó en silencio los comentarios, no comprendiendo quien era capaz de abandonar a una criaturita tan tierna e inocente como aquella. Llego junto a Albert con la intención de entregarle a la niña, pero con la rapidez con la que se adentró al hospital con esa misma salió, no quedándole de otra a Dorothy que seguirlo nuevamente cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho escuchando tranquilamente el latir de su corazón.

El camino hacia la mansión fue incómodo en ningún momento intentó acercarse a la pequeña, ni aun cuando el pequeño angelito lloraba por alimento.

-Haga que deje de llorar Dorothy. –Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo en todo el camino.

-Si Sr. Andrew. – Contestó nerviosa.

Entraron a la mansión enorme y oscura, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas, no había ningún lugar iluminado en ese inmenso salón, incluso el salón tenía varios cuadros cubiertos, así como los jarrones yacían vacíos en las mesas.

Albert subió las escaleras lentamente y se volteó solo con Dorothy para darle instrucciones.

-Dorothy, usted dormirá en el cuarto de Candy, en un momento Alfred le mostrará el camino. –Sin decir más se adentró a las escaleras perdiéndose en el oscuro corredor que llevaba a su habitación.

Alfred llegó un poco después para llevar a Dorothy a la habitación de Candy, la cual estaba al lado contrario de la de Albert, para ella ya no se le hacía raro que algo así sucediera, de hecho sabía bien que los padres muchas veces no estaban felices con tener una hija mujer como primogénita, a ella le había pasado algo similar a diferencia que ella si tenía a su madre a su lado la cual la había protegido hasta el final de sus días, así que ella sería para esa niña como la madre que había perdido, defendiéndola hasta de su propio padre si era necesario.

Continuará...

Hasta aquí el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado un poquito esta historia o por lo menos los haya dejado con ganas de seguir con el siguiente capítulo.

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hermosas, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, ha tenido muchas visitas en estos días y quiero agradecer principalmente a arleniferreyrapacaya por ser la primera en comentar y a juditorres por agregarla a sus favoritos, fueron de la primeras en notar la historia y espero sigan al pendiente de los demás capítulos. Ojalá le den una oportunidad como a las otras dos, muchas gracias por leerla. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo lo tomé un rato prestados para hacer más locuras de las que ha hecho esta pecosa, pero ahora al lado de su rubio perfecto mi bello Anthony, es una historia no apta para menores de edad (eso ya lo saben) y es sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten y les deseo un excelente fin de semana. **

**Saludos!**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL DUELO**

Los días continuaban su curso, Candy día a día estaba más grande y era ajena a la indiferencia de su padre, aún no conocía los brazos paternos ni tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era la voz de su progenitor, la cual ya había olvidado al haber sido escuchada desde el vientre de su madre.

Dorothy era la encargada de cuidar a la niña de todo a todo, día y noche como si fuera su propia madre. Ella había volcado todo ese amor que había quedado truncado en el fondo de su ser en la pequeña, pero aun así guardaba silencio, era testigo mudo de la indiferencia que su padre tenía en la pequeña pecosa, le dolía y la lastimaba pero estaba consciente que era solamente una empleada a pesar de ser hija de una familia importante en Chicago ya no portaba más ese cargo, así que solamente le quedaba callar y cuidar a la bebé. A pesar de que no le hacía caso alguno, tampoco era maltratada por él así que no tenía caso meterse en problemas, necesitaba su trabajo y sea como sea ahí tenía un techo y comida a la mano, y con esa pequeña en brazos, mitigaba un poco el dolor que llevaba clavado profundamente en su alma. No, definitivamente lo mejor era cuidar y amar en silencio a esa pequeña mientras fuera requerida en esa mansión ya que dentro de poco no necesitarían a una nodriza y ella tendría que buscar trabajo de otra cosa.

Albert cada día estaba más ausente de su hogar, llevándose todo el tiempo en viajes de negocios o encerrado en su despacho simulando tener mucho trabajo, su familia ya se había enterado del fallecimiento de su esposa, sin embargo él no quería tener contacto con ellos aún, no sentía ganas de que le dieran el pésame o sintieran lástima alguna por él o por su pequeña hija a la cual si bien no conocían no quería que la mimaran de más.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos una vez más, últimamente era la única manera de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante – Dijo después de varios intentos.

-Sr. Andrew, la Sra. Elroy Andrew ha llegado.

-Dile que pase Alfred. – Dijo molesto por la repentina visita de su tía abuela, no quería recibirla ni a ella ni a nadie, pero era consciente de que tenía que tratar asuntos relacionados con el consorcio al ser él el patriarca del Clan Andrew.

-William, buenos días. – Saludó la solemne dama con su ya habitual saludo frío y seco que le dedicaba a cada uno de sus sobrinos.

-Buenos días, tía Elroy ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?

-Sabes bien por qué he venido William. – Albert asintió de mala manera, con su semblante frío y seco igual que el de ella.

-No era necesario que vinieras.

-Sabes bien que como la matriarca del Clan, es mi deber cuidar de todos ustedes a pesar de ser tú el patriarca del mismo.

-No necesito que me cuides, ya no soy un niño.

-No lo eres, pero sigues comportándote como tal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó con fastidio.

-Quiero saber de ti, de tu hijo, no recibimos noticias del fallecimiento de Candice y me parece que…

-¡No tenían por qué enterarse! ¡Fue mi decisión! ¿A caso no podían respetarla? – Interrumpió furioso a la anciana mujer.

-¡Eres mi sobrino! Te guste o no somos tu familia, Rosemary también está preocupada por ti por, por tu bebé y me parece egoísta de tu parte que no te dignaras siquiera a avisarnos de algo tan importante.

-Fue mi decisión, ella ya no está conmigo y es lo único que me importaba en esta vida.

-¿Y tu hijo?

-Es una niña…

-¿Una niña? – Preguntó Elroy algo desilusionada, como patriarca de la familia esperaba que tuviera un hijo para que así pudiera tomar su cargo más adelante. –Supongo que el hijo de Rosemary terminará tomando tu lugar… - Dijo despreocupada y para sí misma, hasta ella sabía que era impropio hacerlo en voz alta, sin embargo los oídos de Albert alcanzaron a escuchar su comentario.

-Es lo que menos me importa tía.

-¿Cómo le harás con tu hija? Aún es muy pequeña, necesita de cuidados especiales, no puedes dejarla abandonada a su suerte cada vez que tengas que salir de viaje.

-No te preocupes ella está bien. Tiene una nana que se encarga de ella día y noche.

-¿Puedo conocerla? – Albert no dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a Alfred, el cual llegó rápidamente.

-Alfred, lleva a la Sra. Elroy a la habitación de Candy.

-¿Candy?

-Ese fue el nombre que eligió Candice para ella.

-Entiendo, Candy Andrew.

-Candy White Andrew.

-¿Te has vuelto loco William? Su nombre sería Candy Andrew White, en todo caso.

-Así lo decidí yo, Candy White será su nombre. – La Sra. Elroy apretó los dientes con coraje porque no soportaba la forma de comportarse de su sobrino, él no era así nunca había sido tan frío y ella siempre lo había podido hacer como le daba su gana, inclusive hacía lo mismo con su hermana, con Rosemary Andrew, ambos habían quedado a merced de ella desde que eran muy jóvenes y aunque ella se había casado con un capitán muy rico siempre tenía la última palabra, además si no hubiera sido así no tendría a ese hermoso hijo que era su adoración, ese pequeño había llegado a su corazón en lo más profundo y era como su verdadero nieto.

Elroy caminaba detrás de Alfred y en cada paso que daba se alejaba más de la recámara de su sobrino y eso no lo comprendía. Iba pensando en eso cuando de pronto le indicaron que habían llegado. Entró decidida a la habitación que si bien era grande y hermosa estaba bastante alejada de la habitación que le correspondía al ser la primogénita de su sobrino.

-Buen día. – Dijo Elroy con su aire de insuficiencia y superioridad.

-Buen día Madame. – Respondió Dorothy que a pesar de ser una empleada tenía un aire distinguido en su trato y en su forma de vestir, no vestía como una simple nana.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?

-Dorothy Simmons. Madame. – Dijo Dortohy adoptando de nuevo su nombre de soltera.

-¿Simmons? – Dorothy asintió, presintiendo que había reconocido su apellido.

-¿Tú eres Dorothy Simmons la hija de Harold Simmons?

-Así es, él es mi padre. –Contestó orgullosa.

-¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí? ¿Y qué haces trabajando como una simple criada?

-Necesito el trabajo. –Contesto simplemente pero con la frente en alto, no le daba vergüenza lo que hacía, era un trabajo honrado.

-¿Tu padre sabe que estás trabajando con los Andrew?

-¡No! – Casi en un grito respondió Dorothy asustada. – Por favor no se lo diga. – Dijo suplicante… -Elroy asintió dudando de no hacerlo, ya después averiguaría la verdad sobre esa muchacha, era demasiado elegante para ser una simple empleada, pero a la vez le daría distinción a la familia.

-¿William sabe quién eres?

-No lo sé, el Sr. Andrew me contrató por medio de las hermanas de Orfanato, no creo que haya puesto atención a mi apellido.

-¿Por qué esta la recamara de la niña tan lejos de la recámara de William?

-No lo sé, es la recámara que dispuso el Sr. Andrew para ella.

-Entiendo. –Elroy estaba indignada por como William estaba tratando a su nieta, aún no veía a la pequeña pero sabía perfectamente que la querría casi tanto como a su pequeño Anthony.

Elroy tomó a la bebé en brazos y sintió una ternura en su corazón, era casi lo que sintió al cargar a Anthony la primera vez, era hermosa sus grandes ojos verdes y su rubio cabello, era muy parecida a Rosemary cuando estaba pequeña, salvo por las escasas pecas que se asomaban en su pequeña nariz y mejillas.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntaba Elroy en un tono dulce y hasta podría decirse que materno, muy diferente al aire de superioridad que había mostrado anteriormente. Candy sonrió con dulzura respondiendo a la suave voz que le hablaba, tenía apenas dos meses y ya era bastante inquieta y sobre todo era una ternura, se robaba el corazón de cualquiera que la tuviera en brazos, de todos menos de su propio padre, el cual aún no la conocía.

-Dorothy, prepara tus cosas y las de la bebé, vendrán ambas conmigo a Lakewood.

-¿A Lakewood? – Preguntó Dorothy sorprendida. – ¿El Sr. Andrew estará de acuerdo?

-Yo hablaré con William, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en irte conmigo? – Dorothy negó con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces de ahora en adelante no serás una simple Nana para mi nieta, serás una dama de compañía y eso implica que tu vestimenta será diferente. – Dorothy era hija de un antiguo enamorado de Elroy, Harold Simmons y aunque las cosas no habían llegado lejos entre ellos más que un simple intercambio de miradas, ella aún guardaba en su corazón ese amor de juventud que no trascendió más allá de lo que ella había deseado.

Elroy bajaba las escaleras como si tuviera 20 años, era ya algo mayor pero la indignación que tenía con William por cómo estaba tratando a su nieta era muy grande, y eso que ella no sabía que Albert aún no conocía a la pequeña Candy.

-¡WILLIAM! – Dijo con su voz de trueno al irrumpir sin ser anunciada al despacho del patriarca.

-¿Qué le sucede tía abuela?

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas enviado a tu hija tan lejos de ti? – William apretó los puños furioso y los puso en el escritorio ejerciendo tanta fuerza que se pusieron blancos al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula.

-¡Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe!

-¡Claro que mi incumbe! ¡Es mi nieta! – Respondió Elroy indignada. -¿Qué sucede contigo William? No puedes alejar a tu hija de ti de esa manera. ¡Ella te necesita! ¡Necesita a su padre! ¡Necesita tu calor, tu amor, aún es muy pequeña para comprenderlo, pero ella lo siente!

-Voy a educar a mi hija como yo lo crea conveniente…

-Te equivocas, me la voy a llevar ahora mismo, si tú no quieres tenerla cerca Rosemary y yo seremos las madres que necesita esa pequeña.

-¡NO!

-¡Tú no estás en condiciones de criarla solo!

-¡He dicho que no! –Dijo más fuerte Albert. –Ella está bien cuidada bajo el mando de Dorothy, ella perdió hace poco a su bebé y ha cuidado a Candy muy bien, ambas se necesitan, no puedes separarlas. – Era el pretexto que encontraba, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que si amaba a su pequeña, solo que no estaba listo aún para verla, aún estaba reciente la muerte de su amada esposa y a pesar de ser hija de ambos no dejaba de culparla por la muerte de ella, era tonto lo sabía, pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento, no quería tener ese resentimiento con un ser tan pequeño e inocente y creía que teniéndola cerca pasaría más rápido, pero ya llevaba dos meses así y aún no se animaba siquiera a conocerle.

-No sabía lo de Dorothy, ¿William, tú sabes quién es Dorohty?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? – Albert recordó el día que había conocido a Dorothy, era una mañana muy fría por la tormenta invernal que se había desatado, pero no recordaba nada más que su nombre, la verdad es que poco le interesaba en ese momento él estaba muy afectado todavía por la muerte de su esposa y tampoco le interesaba mucho que Dorothy estaba igual de destrozada que él.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Y aun así la contrataste?

-Como te dije, me la recomendaron las hermanas del Hogar de Ponny, ellas querían llevarse a Candy al Orfanato.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque al ser padre soltero querían saber si yo me haría cargo de ella. –Mintió, pero no quería explicar que no había ido por su hija recién nacida en los primeros diez días de vida.

-Eso no tiene sentido William.

-Aun así, no quiero que te lleves a mi hija.

-Piénsalo William, Dorothy vendría conmigo y ella cuidaría a tu hija en Lakewood, ahí crecería junto a Anthony, serían como hermanos también ellos y tal vez en un futuro…

-¿Que dices? Mi hija se quedará aquí conmigo.

Elroy se retiró derrotada por la negativa de Albert, habló con Dorothy para decirle que si necesitaba algo ella sabía dónde encontrarla, quería que supiera que Candy tenía más familia y que no estaba sola, al igual que ella tendría siempre un lugar a donde ir.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y se convertían en semanas, Albert seguía con sus "viajes" y Dorothy seguía a cargo de la pequeña Candy, siendo un mudo observador de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Más de una vez encontró al joven Andrew borracho en su despacho o llegando a altas horas de la noche en estado poco conveniente, ella no aprobaba eso y estaba tentada a decirle algo, pero siempre se detenía porque no quería que la despidieran y la alejaran de esa pequeña, ya había perdido a su hijo y aunque Candy no era su hija, era lo más cercano a ello que tenía, su marido también había fallecido, pero después de como la había tratado era más que un alivio haberse quitado un peso de encima, lo único bueno que le había dado ese matrimonio era el hijo de ambos que había perdido gracias a las borracheras de su marido, le había dado un hijo, pero también se lo había quitado.

Una noche, Albert llego muy ebrio a la mansión, mientras Dorothy estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Candy la cual estaba con mucha fiebre, se alegró al ver llegar a Albert, pero al ver el estado en el que venía no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Sr. Andrew, la bebé está ardiendo en fiebre. -Dijo con la angustia reflejada en su hermoso rostro.

-Llame a un doctor. – Dijo simplemente, sin detenerse siquiera a observar a la muchacha.

-El doctor ya vino, pero dice que no puede darle medicamento por ser muy pequeña. -Decía incrementando su angustia y más al ver que no obtenía la respuesta requerida.

-Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer. –Dijo totalmente borracho pero consciente de que no sabía qué hacer para el cuidado de su hija.

Dorothy se retiró triste y a toda prisa para seguir cuidando a la pequeña, poniéndoles compresas de agua fría en su frente y vientre, para aminorar la fiebre de su frágil cuerpo. Muy entrada la noche logró que la fiebre cediera por completo, no despegándose ni un minuto de ella manteniéndola apegada a su pecho desnudo para sentir su temperatura y así saber si regresaba o no. A la mañana siguiente ya estaba mucho mejor, pero no había sido gracias a los cuidados del médico, ni mucho menos a los de su padre.

-Buen día. – Dijo Albert al ingresar al cuarto de Candy sin siquiera tocar la puerta, encontrándose a Dorothy con el frágil cuerpo desnudo de su hija sobre su pecho, el cual también estaba descubierto para así saber rápidamente si regresaba la temperatura. Albert al ver solo una parte del pecho desnudo de Dorothy sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, callando rápidamente ese sentimiento que no era correcto ya que él solo había sentido eso por su amada esposa, pero debía reconocer que era hombre y que tenía necesidades que había ignorado todos esos meses. Dorothy se cubrió rápidamente y agradeció que el cuerpo de la pequeña cubriera la mayor parte de su pecho no dejando ver más de la cuenta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a comentar lo sucedido, lo pasaron por alto para poder seguir conviviendo como siempre.

-Buen día Sr. Andrew. –Contestó molesta sin poder evitarlo, no por el bochornoso momento, sino por el poco cuidado que había tenido para con su hija la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo sigue Candy? – Preguntó siendo consciente del disgusto de Dorothy, sin embargo al creer que era por el incidente lo pasó por alto para no provocarle vergüenza alguna.

-La bebé amaneció mucho mejor. – Dijo con el mismo tono de voz. – Pero no gracias a usted. – Se animó a decir, no pudiendo callar más esa impotencia que sentía al ver cómo era ignorada la pequeña.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Albert a la defensiva.

-Lo que ha escuchado Sr. Andrew ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera le importe la salud de su hija?

-Ni tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así…

-Tal vez, tal vez no es mi derecho, pero si el derecho de esta inocente criatura que no puede defenderse por sí misma, ella merece de su amor, de su protección, no de su indiferencia y hasta podría advertir que desprecio.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida!

-¡Tal vez no! Pero sé de la vida de su hija, y usted la puso completamente en mis manos. ¡Usted no es el único que sufre! –Le dijo de golpe, ocasionando que volteara a verla con furia, la cual fue poco a poco aminorando al ver en los ojos de ella el mismo dolor que él cargaba en su interior.

-Arregla tus cosas… – Dijo fríamente.

-¿Quién cuidara a la bebé? –Preguntó con miedo al creerse despedida, no debió haberle dicho nada al Sr. Andrew ahora estaba despedida y la pequeña no tendría quien la cuidara o viera por ella, aun necesitaba quien la alimentara y la cuidara sobre todo de la indiferencia de su padre. – No me despida por favor Sr. Andrew, le pido una disculpa le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, por favor no me aleje de su hija. – Dijo Dorothy humillándose ante el poderoso Sr. Andrew quien la veía confuso por lo que le decía.

-No estás despedida Dorothy, aunque no lo creas no le confiaría a nadie más el cuidado de mi hija que a ti, pero estuve pensando que no es bueno que ustedes estén solas aquí mientras yo estoy en… mis viajes, anoche comprendí que no es tan fácil cuidar a un bebé, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no hubiera sabido que hacer con ella. Arregla tus cosas y las de Candy, las llevaré a Lakewood junto a mi hermana y mi tía abuela.

-Está bien Sr. Andrew. – Dorothy respiró más tranquila, sabía que en Lakewood, Candy tendría más amor y cuidado, aunque eso significara que ella estaría más cerca de su padre y eso la ponía nerviosa, ella no quería que su padre se enterara dónde estaba, la última vez que lo había visto fue hace tres años, cuando la desheredó por haberse casado con ese hombre, quien a pesar de sus advertencias nolo escuchó y se casó de todas formas, cuánta razón había tenido su padre…

El viaje a Lakewood era en completo silencio, George los llevaba en el automóvil de los Andrew no tenían muchas cosas por llevar, solo la ropa de ella y la bebé y no ocupaban mucho espacio, Albert había dicho que en Lakewood había todo lo necesario para hacerse cargo de la pequeña. Al llegar una sorprendida Elroy los recibió, pero no por ello dejaba de estar feliz, sabía que tarde o temprano William entraría en razón.

Rosemary iba bajando las escaleras al encuentro de su hermano, sintiendo una felicidad enorme al verlo y una pena tan grande por el fallecimiento de su cuñada a quien ella quería como si fuera una hermana, ellas siempre habían hablado en lo mucho que les gustaría que si tuviera una niña se comprometiera con su hijo, en la época no era mal visto el matrimonio entre primos, mucho menos en la alta sociedad, era una forma de asegurar la riqueza de las familias y que la sangre permaneciera "pura" además Candice adoraba a Anthony y siempre lo vio como un posible candidato para su hija si es que alguna vez tenía una ya que no sabía en ese momento que iba a tener. Se abrazó a su hermano con mucho amor y dolor dejando caer sus lágrimas en su pecho al aferrarse a su cuello. Albert de inmediato se tensó ante el recibimiento ahogando su dolor y poniendo una coraza a sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Preguntó entre sollozos.

-Esa fue mi decisión. – Dijo simplemente, Rosemary lo soltó lentamente al sentir que su abrazo no era del todo correspondido.

-¿Dónde está la bebé? – Preguntó sonriente, limpiándose las lágrimas, no animándose a preguntar por su nuera, como siempre había bromeado con su cuñada para no incomodar a su hermano, había notado que ya no era el mismo joven alegre y bromista de antes. Rosemary siempre le preguntaba a Candice al momento que la veía "_¿Cómo está mi nuera? _Y le tocaba suavemente su vientre, ella siempre había dicho que sería una niña su sobrina.

-Viene con Dorothy. – Al decir esto Dorothy iba entrando a la lujosa mansión con la pequeña bebé en brazos, la cual aunque estaba despierta estaba cubierta completamente. Había sido una orden de Albert que al estar él presente la niña estuviera cubierta por completo, no se sentía preparado para ver a su hija detalladamente, solo se había limitado a verla de lejos.

Elroy y Rosemary se acercaron a Dorothy para ver a la pequeña. Rosemary la tomo entre sus brazos y la destapó para conocerla suspirando emocionada al ver lo hermosa y risueña que era, ya que al momento que Candy fue destapada de su rostro y al ver la cara de su tía quien la miraba con amor, su carita se iluminó y emitió un pequeño grito de alegría que fue captado por todos con ternura, por todos excepto su padre.

Anthony al ver que su tío favorito había llegado y que traía a su prima con él venía bajando las largas escaleras agarrado del lujoso barandal de herrería artística cuidadosamente para no caerse, al ser tan pequeño no le era permitido bajar solo, pero no pudo esperar a que su mamá o su abuela fueran por él, estaba ansioso por conocer a la bebé y a días de sus dos años su madre ya le había dicho que él sería quien cuidaría a su primita de todos.

-¡Tío Albert! – Gritó el pequeño, que a su corta edad era un niño muy inteligente y su vocabulario era ya muy amplio.

-Hola Anthony. –Dijo Albert, con él era con el único que se había portado como siempre, era su sobrino y aún era muy pequeño para saber lo que sucedía. – Lo cargó en brazos al ver que venía bajando con dificultad las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está la bebé?

-Ven Anthony –Dijo su mamá. – Ven a conocer a la bebé de tu tío Albert.

Anthony se bajó emocionado de los brazos de su tío y se acercó corriendo para ver a su prima.

-¡Tío es hermosa! –Gritó emocionado.

-Así es amor – Dijo Rosemary, es igualita a su madre. En eso Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido por la comparación que había hecho su hermana y al ponerla frente a Anthony no pudo evitar mirar su rostro detalladamente por primera vez.

-¡Yo la voy a cuidar siempre mamá, ella será la princesa de esta casa y yo seré su príncipe y la defenderé de todos! – Decía Anthony emocionado quien en su pequeño corazón sentía una emoción enorme al ver a la bebé frente a él, no podía dejar de mirarla su corazón se había acelerado y un sentimiento nació en el fondo de su ser, era algo que no podía explicar por su corta edad. Por muy extraño que parezca la pequeña bebé al escuchar la voz del pequeño niño lo siguió con la mirada y mantuvo contacto con él, emitiendo otro gritito de emoción al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, eso hizo que Anthony sintiera mucha más ternura por la frágil bebé, haciéndose la promesa de cuidarla siempre y defenderla de todos fuera quien fuera.

Continuará...

Bueno hermosas hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hermosas, aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo de esta historia que al parecer ha sido bien recibida ojalá sigan al pendiente y no se ofendan con las parejas armadas. Les mando un saludo y mi más profundo agradecimiento por leer.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sin embargo lo he tomado prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia, lo hago sin fines de lucro, no es apto para menores.**

**CAPITULO III**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

Albert al ver que Anthony estaba con su hija sintió un poco de tranquilidad al saber que su hija tendría el amor necesario para ser feliz, un amor que para él era muy difícil brindarle, sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto lo que hacía pero al conocerla por fin había reforzado ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba, ella era su hija, pero era exactamente igual a su esposa y por el contrario de lo que cualquier padre haría, él se quería mantener alejado de ella, no quería recordar a su esposa, quería olvidarla y eliminar el dolor que le había dejado en el alma, eso aunado a la culpa que sentía por haber fungido como verdugo de la vida de su heredera.

-Anthony – Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a su sobrino. - ¿Puedes prometerme que cuidarás de Candy?

-¿Candy? – Albert asintió. – Es el nombre más bonito que he escuchado tío, te prometo que siempre cuidaré a Candy, ella será mi princesa. – Dijo inocentemente ocasionando que los demás rieran por sus palabras, las cuales demostraban una firme convicción y el más inocente amor por la bebé. – Solo Rosemary y la tía abuela tenían la esperanza de que en un futuro ellos llegaran a ser algo más que solo primos.

Anthony estaba emocionado por la pequeña bebé que había llegado a su vida, que si bien no era aburrida, no era precisamente una diversión constante a pesar de estar rodeado del amor de su madre y de su tía abuela al ser el único niño que vivía en esa mansión tan grande lo hacía sentirse solo.

-Mamá ¿Cuándo podrá Candy salir a jugar conmigo?

-Anthony, ella aún es muy pequeña para eso, pero pronto podrás jugar con ella y la ayudaras a caminar, tú tendrás que enseñarle las cosas que ya aprendiste, pero tendrás que ser paciente con ella.

-Está bien mamá. – Dijo con alegría, perdiéndose de nuevo en la pequeña niña.

-Dorothy – Dijo Elroy. – Tú seguirás cuidando a Candy, y por lo pronto tu habitación será la de ella.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Miles, lleva por favor a Dorothy a la habitación que está enseguida de la del Sr. William. – El fiel mayordomo llevo el equipaje de la pelirroja a la habitación indicada, siendo seguido muy de cerca por ella.

-¿Dónde conseguiste a la nodriza Albert? – Preguntó Rosemary aun con Candy en los brazos, mientras Anthony le hacía caras para entretenerla.

-Las hermanas del Hogar de Ponny me la recomendaron, dijeron que necesitaba trabajo, que era viuda y acababa de perder a su hijo recién nacido.

-Pobre – Dijo sintiendo una infinita tristeza por la muchacha. – Es muy joven para estar pasando un dolor así. – Dijo Rosemary, sin reparar que su hermano estaba pasando por lo mismo.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – Albert y Rosemary voltearon a ver a Elroy con duda en los ojos. - ¿Qué acaso no la reconocen? ¿Ninguno?

-¿A qué te refieres tía? – Preguntó Albert.

-Dorothy… ¿Dorothy Simmons? – Ambos seguían con cara de interrogación hasta que una luz llegó a la mente de Rosemary.

-¿¡Ella es Dorothy!?

-¿De quién hablas? –Preguntaba Albert, que como todos los hombres tenían memoria pobre.

-Dorothy, ella jugaba con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, ella es hija de Harold Simmons, ¿No la recuerdas? – Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar a aquella niña pelirroja que él siempre molestaba porque se le hacía curioso ese par de trenzas que siempre llevaba, jalándoselas siempre porque quería llamar su atención.

-Sí, ahora recuerdo. – Dijo simplemente. –Su padre se la llevó de aquí siendo muy joven.

-Sí se la llevó a estudiar a Nueva York, pero allá conoció al que fue su marido, según Harold era un caza fortunas que supo envolverla, así que él con el dolor de su corazón la desheredó por haberse casado sin su consentimiento. – Dijo Elroy quien al frecuentar al viejo Simmons de vez en cuando sabía un poco de la vida de Dorothy.

-Yo creía que el Sr. Simmons la comprometería con Albert. – Dijo Rosemary sin pensarlo, mientras Albert le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Y así era, después de que regresara de Nueva York se iba a anunciar el compromiso, pero ella ya estaba encaprichada con ese hombre, así que Harold se disculpó conmigo y por eso hicimos la presentación de Albert un poco tarde.

Albert las escuchaba como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona, su mente comenzó a viajar de nuevo a sus memorias junto a esposa, tal vez iba a ser comprometido con Dorothy, pero el destino le tenía preparado otro camino y ese era el de Candice White, esa rubia joven que le había robado el corazón inmediatamente a la cual amó tanto que no soportaba el hecho de haberla perdido.

-Albert, Albert… - Decía Rosemary al verlo perdido en sus memorias. Albert ya no respondió y se dirigió a su habitación lentamente.

-Me preocupa Albert, tía abuela. – Decía preocupada por su hermano.

-Albert, ya no es el mismo como te habrás dado cuenta, está ausente y no tiene el más mínimo cuidado en su hija, por eso le pedí que la trajera a vivir con nosotros. – Rosemary la escuchaba asombrada por ver que su hermano se comportaba como un imbécil ante su hija, no concebía el hecho de que por haber perdido a su esposa descuidara lo más valioso que ella le había dejado.

-No puedo creer lo que dice tía, Albert tiene que darse cuenta que su hija es lo más importante que le queda… Yo no puedo concebir la vida sin mí pequeño hijo, él me ayudó a superar la muerte de Vincent y gracias a él he salido adelante. – Rosemary veía como Anthony jugaba con su pequeña prima, la veía emocionado y feliz, no la perdía de vista mientras la pequeña le sonreía y lo buscaba cada que se perdía de su punto de visión, ambos habían establecido una conexión muy especial, no sabían si era el llamado de la sangre, el hecho de que eran pequeños los dos o simplemente que se divertían uno con el otro.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo hija, él tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que está equivocado, es normal que este destrozado, los hombres no son como las mujeres, ellos sienten conexión con los hijos una vez que nacieron, en cambio las mujeres la establecemos desde el momento que nos sabemos embarazadas. – La tía abuela se perdió en sus recuerdos al recordar que ella nunca había podido tener un bebé, perdiendo todos y cada uno de los embarazos que había tenido, mal lográndose uno tras otro. Tal vez la vida había sido cruel con ella, pero era consciente que no era la única que sufría, tal vez no le había dado la oportunidad de tener un hijo de su propia sangre, pero le había dado dos hijos maravillosos que ahora la hacían abuela y eso la llenaba de dicha.

-Tal vez tengas razón tía, pero eso no lo justifica. – Insistía Rosemary abrazando fuertemente a Candy y dándole un cálido beso en su frente con tanto amor y ternura como si fuera su propia hija. Anthony en vez de ponerse celoso como cualquier niño de su edad porque su madre besaba a la bebé, se puso celoso porque no era él el que besaba a la pequeña.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo besarla yo también? – Pregunto inocentemente mientras Rosemary le acercaba a la pequeña para que lograra su cometido, plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla mismo que sin saber porque provocó un sonrojo en su rostro del cual él no fue testigo pero si su madre.

Albert salía otro día muy temprano de regreso a Chicago, argumentando que no podía dejar mucho tiempo los negocios, encargó a Dorothy a Candy, así como a su tía abuela y a su hermana.

-Albert, no es posible que te desentiendas tanto de tu hija. – Decía Rosemary quien aún no terminaba de entender a su hermano.

-No te metas Rosemary, Candy estará bien cuidada por ustedes.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero tu hija necesita de tu amor, de tu cariño, de tus brazos…

-¡He dicho que no te metas! – Levantó la voz de pronto sobresaltando a su hermana, a la cual nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ella le dirigió una mirada de decepción para dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

-Un día vas a despertar y te darás cuenta del error que cometiste, pero ese día ya será muy tarde, tu hija habrá crecido y con ello disminuido el amor que pudo haber tenido hacia ti. Candice estará decepcionada de ti, como lo estoy yo.

Albert reconocía que su hermana tenía razón, pero era algo que no podía evitar, conmovido por sus palabras llegaba el arrepentimiento a su alma, salió de su habitación y fue directo a la de Candy, la tomó en sus brazos y sintió el calor de su frágil cuerpo en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la frente, la regresó a su cuna y salió en silencio. Dortohy había sido testigo de esa acción, sin embargo no dijo nada solo sonrió un poco ilusionada de que su patrón por fin despertara ese amor que tenía hacia su hija, sabía que así era, solo era cuestión de que derribara esa barrera que se había formado a su alrededor.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Anthony, él como todo niño estaba emocionado porque por fin cumpliría dos años ¡ya era mayor! Ahora que había llegado su pequeña prima a su vida, él era el mayor y así se comportaba.

Estaba muy feliz porque pronto llegarían los invitados a su fiesta, la cual se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de las rosas, lugar que era el favorito para él y su madre, el esperaba tanto a sus primos como sus pequeños amigos no tanto por su fiesta, sino porque quería presumir a su pequeña princesa, esa bebé que había llegado para alegrar sus días y hacerlos más entretenidos, desde que amanecía hasta que atardecía Anthony se la pasaba al pendiente de la pequeña sin obviar nada que ella necesitara, así que tanto Dorothy como Rosemary se volvieron nuevamente cercanas al estar mucho tiempo juntas. Dorothy a pesar de ser reservada con Rosemary era como si platicara nuevamente cuando eran niñas, pero aún no comentaba nada del sufrimiento que traía en su alma.

Pronto llegaron los invitados acomodándose entre las mesas que habían ubicado entre el jardín adornadas con globos y serpentinas de muchos colores, primero llegaron sus primos Cornwell tanto Alistear como Archivald eran los cómplices de travesuras con Anthony, a pesar de que Archie solo tenía un año de edad se acoplaba muy bien con los otros dos que eran un verdadero torbellino.

-¡Stear, Archie! ¡Vengan a conocer a mi princesa!

-¿Tu princesa? – Preguntó Stear quien era seguido por un tambaleante Archie, decidiéndose a gatear para seguirlo más rápido.

-Sí, mi tío Albert me encargó a su hija, y ella es ahora mi princesa ¡Yo la cuidaré siempre! – Dijo el pequeño Anthony muy emocionado y orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿Ella es como tu hermanita?

-¿Hermana? ¡No! Ella es mi princesa Stear, no mi hermana. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh es hermosa! – Dijo el pequeño Stear al ver el rostro angelical de la pequeña que dormía en el pequeño cunero que había colocado Dorothy junto a ella.

-Bonita. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir el pequeño Archie ya que su vocabulario aún era muy limitado.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Dijo Anthony a sus primos, viendo de manera dulce a su pequeña prima, seguía sonrojándose al verla y a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Dorothy solo reía al ver el sonrojo del pequeño cerca de la bebé.

-Vayan a jugar Anthony, dejen dormir a Candy para que descanse. – Dijo Rosemary animando a los tres niños a entretenerse con los juegos que habían puesto para que se divirtieran juntos.

Un poco después llegó el matrimonio Stevens, junto a su pequeño Thomas, un niño muy travieso un poco mayor que Anthony y Stear, pero que se llevaba con ellos a la perfección, en especial con Anthony siempre competían por todo. Uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados, entre ellos llegó Magdalena Britter con su pequeña Annie más o menos de la misma edad de Candy y Martha O'Brian quien llegaba con su pequeña nieta Patricia quien tenía unos seis meses de edad. Martha O'Brian era amiga de la Sra. Elroy y había compartido muchas fiestas junto a los Andley, pero al tener solo una nieta y estar a su cargo porque sus padres viajaban bastante se la llevaba seguido de visita con la vieja Elroy.

Por último llegó la arrogante Sara Leagan, quien era sumamente pesada y envidiosa, se creía tallada por los mismos dioses del olimpo y no era merecedora de nadie, salvo del viejo marido que se había conseguido por ser bastante rico, siendo según ella a los ojos de los demás la envidia de la sociedad. Llegó con sus aires de grandeza y sus dos pequeños gemelos de un poco más de un año de edad Eliza y Neal Leagan, dos pequeños niños malcriados y mimados por su madre, a los cuales nadie ni siquiera las dos doncellas que iban con ella como nanas soportaban en lo absoluto, dejándolos hacer y deshacer a su antojo por tal de no escuchar sus constantes berrinches.

Todos los niños no pasaban de los dos años de edad y entre todos jugaban y se divertían, mientras los bebés dormían en sus pequeñas cunas siendo observados por sus madres o sus nanas.

-¡Eliza! – Gritó Anthony desde lejos al observar que se acercó a Candy y le dio un manotazo en su rostro al ver que estaba dormida, lo hizo tan rápido que Dorothy no pudo hacer nada, había pensado que solo iba a ver a la pequeña, nunca imaginó que un ser tan pequeño albergara tanta maldad y envidia a su tierna infancia. Eliza al saberse descubierta por Anthony comenzó a llorar estruendosamente llamando la atención de todas las señoras, en especial de su exagerada madre que no toleraba que su retoño llorara, provocando que su hermano gemelo llorara a la par de su hermana, todo lo que hacía uno hacía el otro, más Anthony que ya conocía el juego de los gemelos se puso frente a la cuna de Candy mientras Dorothy la tomaba entre sus brazos calmando rápidamente a la pequeña, los otros dos niños lloraban como si ellos fueran los agredidos, empezando entre las invitadas comentarios de lo mal portados que eran los gemelos cosa que no afectaba en lo más mínimo a la Leagan.

-Anthony ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué asustaste a Elisita? – Preguntó Sara al niño tratando de intimidarlo.

-Eliza golpeo a mi princesa. –Dijo sin sentir nada de nervios o miedo, hablaba seguro y estaba a la defensiva para evitar que volviera a repetir la agresión en contra de su princesa.

-¿Tu princesa? Vamos Anthony, Eliza es solo una bebe, no es capaz de lastimar a nadie, solo la estaba observando. – Decía la presumida mujer con aires de grandeza, esperando que todas la apoyaran, encontrándose con que nadie la apoyó y eso la enfureció aguantándose las ganas de decir más, pero al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigía Rosemary no se animó a decir más. Rosemary estaba atenta a su "prima" no la soportaba pero como era "hija" de la tía abuela la soportaba junto con sus hijos, más no por ello iba a dejar que maltratara a su hijo o a su sobrina.

-Ten más cuidado Sara, tal vez Eliza es pequeña, pero sabía bien que Candy estaba dormida. – Sara apretó sus manos dando sus hijos a las doncellas para que se hicieran cargo de ellos y los calmaran de su berrinche. Después de este incidente todo pasó amenamente, salvo los constantes llantos de Eliza y Neal que lloraban por cualquier cosa teniendo a todos los invitados con los oídos en un grito. Anthony ya no se despegó de Candy, la estaba observando muy atento mientras jugaba con los Cornwell, quienes ayudaban a su rubio primo a proteger a la pequeña, a ellos tampoco les simpatizaba mucho la pequeña Eliza, solo Tom era el único que la toleraba porque la hacía desatinar también.

Casi al término de la fiesta llegó Albert acompañado con un espectacular regalo para su sobrino.

-¡Tío! ¡Wow! ¿Y ese caballo? – Dijo mientras sus ojos volaban al potrillo blanco de pura sangre que iba guiado por el rubio mayor.

-Hola Anthony, Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Te gusta el potrillo?

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy hermoso!

-Pues este es mi regalo para ti, así que puedes ponerle el nombre que te guste más.

-¿De verdad tío? – Albert asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Pegaso! ¡Se llamará Pegaso! – Dijo emocionado dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña Candy. - ¿Te gusta princesa? –Le preguntó como si la pequeña entendiera la pregunta, la cual al ver la cara de emoción del pequeño comenzó a reír y emitir grititos de emoción. - ¡Le gusta tío! A mi princesa le gustó el nombre. – Decía emocionado, Albert solo se limitó a asentir saludando a todas las señoras que estaban presentes, dando la orden de que se llevaran al portillo a las caballerizas.

-El caballo está muy bonito Anthony. – Dijo Stear igual de emocionado, junto al pequeño Archie quien también veía emocionado al caballo.

-Sí, cuando aprenda a montar pasearé a mi princesa.

-Mamá – Dijo Stear dirigiéndose a su madre. – Yo quiero un caballo como el de Anthony.

-Yo uno. – Dijo Archie dando a entender que él también quería otro.

-¿Lo ves primo? – Dijo Samantha volteando a ver a Albert con travesura. - ¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

-No se preocupes Stear y Archie, en sus próximos cumpleaños yo me encargaré de hacerles ese regalo.

-¡Sí! – Gritaron ambos pequeños emocionados por la promesa del tío Albert.

Albert se retiró de entre las señoras sin siquiera observar a la pequeña, cosa que para todas pasó desapercibida menos para Rosemary y Dorothy quienes se entristecieron por tal acción. Dorothy solo observaba al rubio, quien por un lado lo admiraba por como trataba a su sobrino pero a la vez la enfurecía que no se acercara a su hija, tenía sentimientos encontrados ante el guapo rubio el cual a veces la ponía nerviosa cuando su mirada profunda se posaba en ella. Lo había descubierto unas veces observándola fijamente mientras ella se encargaba de Candy, pero ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta para evitar algún problema.

Casi al término de la fiesta, los Leagan fueron los primeros en retirarse, dando un descanso a los oídos de los invitados quienes suspiraron aliviados por el silencio que se encerró en el ambiente siendo solo roto por las risas de los demás pequeños.

Anthony terminó cansado de tanto brincar y comer y sobre todo de vigilar a su pequeña princesa, Rosemary lo llevó a su habitación para que descansara y Dorothy hizo lo mismo con la pequeña, la llevo a su alcoba y se preparó también para dormir, había sido un día muy cansado y necesitaba dormir. Poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño el cual la llevo pronto a tener pesadillas, en las cuales revivía las imágenes del accidente donde había perdido a su esposo y a su pequeño bebé, estallando en llanto dormida, siendo escuchada claramente por Albert, quien estaba en la habitación contigua, la cual era comunicada por medio de una puerta, la cual estaba diseñada para que la madre y el padre estuvieran al pendiente de su hijo mientras este era bebé. Albert sentía una profunda pena por Dorothy al escucharla llorar, pero ni él mismo se sentía con el ánimo de consolarla cuando él también estaba sufriendo por algo parecido. Hacía cuatro meses que conocía a Dorothy y varias veces la había escuchado sollozar o incluso casi gritar mientras dormía, pero solo se limitaba a escucharla y llorar él también en silencio su pena.

Continuará...

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, que espero les haya gustado, espero los comentarios acerca de esta historia también ojalá la estén disfrutando tanto como yo escribiéndola...

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenos días señoras, señoritas, espero que estén teniendo un muy buen fin de semana, aquí volvió un poco el frío y me encuentro con una gripa que para que les cuento jajajaja pero sigo al pie del cañón, para no dejarlas decepcionadas con esta historia, bueno eso digo yo jejeje. Espero que sigan al pendiente de ella y espero sus comentarios. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados un poco para hacer de ellos una historia si no diferente una en la que no lloren tanto, lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro, no es apta para menores de edad, así que dicho esto comenzamos. Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**UN POCO DE AMOR**

Desde el día de la fiesta Anthony estaba más al pendiente de Candy, si eso podía ser posible, aún recordaba que por haberse distraído Eliza hubiera lastimado a su princesa, sabía que Eliza era también su prima, pero definitivamente no sentía el mismo cariño por la morena que por la rubia.

Llegó el día del bautizo de Candy, evento en el cual Albert no se vio involucrado en lo más mínimo, todo lo dejó en manos de la tía abuela y de Rosemary, él era hombre y no se metería mucho en esas decisiones. Los padrinos de Candy fueron Allen y Samantha Cornwell, los padres de Stear y Archie, quienes se quedaron enamorados de la pequeña pecosa con solo verla y más cuando ellos mismos pensaban que su segundo hijo sería una hermosa niña, siendo sorprendidos por otro hermoso niño al cual nombraron Archivald Cornwell.

El evento fue anunciado por todo lo alto en la sociedad digno de una heredera como lo era Candy White Andrew, su padre se presentó ante la ceremonia pero apenas se dejó fotografiar junto a su hija, cosa que intrigó a la prensa, pero alegaron que tenía muchos compromisos que atender y no había podido quedarse mucho tiempo. Los Cornwell ya sabían sobre la actitud que Albert había tomado con su hija y aunque no la aprobaban no decían nada por respeto a su luto.

Candy cada día crecía más y se hacía más cercana a su primo Anthony quien siempre la cuidaba y la ayudaba en todo, desde darle de comer hasta ayudarla a caminar, ese sentido de responsabilidad que él mismo se había adjudicado desde pequeño hacía que madurara más rápido de lo normal, seguía siendo un niño, pero anteponía todas sus necesidades antes las necesidades de su princesa, como el la llamaba. Elroy los veía enternecida siempre juntos, ambos rubios y de piel tan blanca jugando uno al lado del otro mientras el pequeño le ayudaba a caminar y a pronunciar las primeras palabras, solo una cosa los hacía parar de sus pequeñas travesuras y era la presencia del padre de la pequeña quien al llegar a la mansión Candy se quedaba congelada en el tiempo esperando un regaño o una llamada de atención al tener siempre el recuerdo de que su padre nunca le había regalado una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento o inclusive un beso, al principio ella le hacía fiestas y agitaba sus manos para que él la notara, le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa igual que lo hacía con su pequeño primo, pero solo obtenía un pequeño y leve contacto de cabeza, pero cuando hacía ruido de más según su padre, solo se ganaba una llamada de atención o que él se diera la media vuelta y se encerrara en la habitación o en la biblioteca, ganándose su miedo más no su respeto.

La tía abuela reprochaba la actitud de William al igual que Rosemary, pero Albert seguía sin entender el duro proceder ante la pequeña, se decía a sí mismo que ella no lo notaría al crecer y que con eso ella sería un persona inteligente a la hora de elegir un enamorado ya que él se encargaría de que ella pensara más con la cabeza y no tanto con el corazón como lo había hecho él, así en dado caso que ella resultara viuda igual que él o su hermana no sufriría tanto. Amaba a su hija, la amaba de verdad, pero cada vez se parecía más a su difunta esposa y eso seguía lastimándolo, no había día que no la recordara ni aniversario que no le llorara, estaba tan afectado que no se daba cuenta muchas veces de lo que hacía con los negocios de la familia.

Elroy estaba al pendiente de todo, era informada por George quien siempre había sido leal a ella y a Rosemary, así que se encargó de separar las fortunas de todos y cada uno de los miembros del Clan para que en dado caso que William terminara arruinando todo ninguno de los integrantes se viera tan afectado, incluyendo una cláusula donde decía que cada centavo que fuera incrementado sería dividido por partes iguales a cada uno de los miembros, los cuales ya tenían su porcentaje de la fortuna según su posición en la familia, siendo Albert el más beneficiado seguido por ella.

Los Cornwell llegaron de visita después de un largo viaje que había hecho, ellos también ya eran unos jovencitos de cinco y cuatro años respectivamente igual que Anthony quien ya había cumplido los 5 y Candy tenía 3 años. Con una alegre risa y corriendo a los brazos de su madrina Samantha y su padrino Allen llegó abalanzándose sobre ellos mientras era seguida muy de cerca por Anthony quien la cuidaba para que no resbalara y cayera al piso. Al llegar con sus padrinos la tomaron en brazos y la llenaron de besos, tenían mucho tiempo sin verla y sus bellos ojos estaban más vivarachos que nunca cada vez tenían más brillo y sus rubios rizos crecían adornándolos Dorothy con dos pequeñas coletas y dos grandes moños que la hacían ver adorable. El rojo era el color que Dorothy prefería para vestirle ya que con lo rubia que era y con sus grandes ojos verdes la hacía ver más coqueta, era una niña con mucha gracia que fácilmente se ganaba el cariño de la gente, de todos menos el afecto de su padre.

-¡Candy! ¡Mira que hermosa te has puesto! – Decía Samantha mientras la besaba en la mejilla, mientras su esposo se acercaba por el otro lado para hacer lo mismo.

-¡Estás muy hermosa y grande! – Decía Allen a la pequeña, siendo observados por los pequeños Anthony, Stear y Archie, los cuales también habían notado lo bonita que estaba su prima menor.

-¡Regalos!- Gritó la pequeña ya que sabía que siempre que llegaban sus padrinos obtenía algún regalo del lugar que habían visitado.

-Jajajajaja vamos pequeña que no habrá ningún regalo hasta que me des mi beso. – Dijo juguetón Allen, pero sin saber porque Anthony sintió un dolor en su estómago al ver esta acción, no sabía explicar porque no le había gustado ver a su princesa besar a otro que no fuera él.

Todos fueron al salón siendo recibidos por Rosemary y la tía abuela, quien les llamaba la atención para que se comportaran como todos unos niños dignos de ser un Andrew, ella seguía vigilando los buenos modales de sus sobrinos y no iba a ser la excepción con sus nietos.

-Bienvenidos primos. – Dijo Rosemary abrazando feliz a su prima así como a Allen, quien la abrazaba gustoso de verla también.

-Gracias prima, ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntaba sabiendo que Rosemary siempre había tenido una salud muy pobre y que debía tener muchos cuidados.

-A Dios bien gracias. – Contestó amablemente mientras se sentaban y la tía abuela ordenaba el té para los mayores y un jugo de manzana natural para los pequeños.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en Suiza?

-Genial tía, todo ha sido muy hermoso, el clima es muy frío más que en Lakewood por eso no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo? ¡Si han estado casi seis meses de viaje! – Dijo Elroy sorprendida.

-Lo sé tía, pero sabes que nos encanta viajar.

-Lo entiendo niña, pero ya pronto Alistear y Archivald deberán estudiar y no podrán seguir viajando con ustedes por todos lados.

-Es verdad Sammy, ¿Han pensado como le van a hacer? - Preguntó Rosemary interesada en sus sobrinos.

-La verdad si hemos hablado de ello, pero tanto Allen como yo aún no decidimos que es lo más conveniente para los pequeños.

-¿Por qué no los dejas con nosotros? Anthony pronto iniciará sus estudios particulares y al ser los tres casi de la misma edad podrían avanzar juntos, así cuando tengan edad para el internado podrán ir juntos. – Dijo la vieja Elroy quien ya lo había pensado al saber que esos dos no dejarían de viajar solo por los estudios de sus hijos.

-Eso tendríamos que discutirlo con calma Sra. Elroy. – Dijo Allen convencido de que sería una muy buena opción.

-Sería maravilloso – Dijo Rosemary quien siempre había querido tener más hijos, pero no fue posible por su delicada salud y por el fallecimiento de Vincent, pero al llegar Candy llenó otro poco su deseo y le causaba ilusión tener más niños en la familia.

-¿No habrá algún problema con Albert? – Preguntó Samantha un poco desconfiada por la actitud que había tomado los últimos años su primo.

-No lo creo, el adora a los niños, además podrían tomar también las clases de equitación juntos, los caballos que Albert les regaló están aquí en el establo esperando que los niños crezcan. – Dijo emocionada Rosemary.

-Les prometemos que lo pensaremos bien. – Dijo Allen quien sabía perfectamente que si lo harían ya que había hablado con su esposa muchas veces de que sería mucho más fácil viajar sin tantas cosas que llevar para atender a los pequeños, además no era justo que ellos estuvieran siempre viajando y no llegaran a sentir que pertenecen a algún lado.

Las lejanas visitas de los Cornwell alegraban la vida de los pequeños quienes se veían con mucho entusiasmo cada vez que estaban juntos, pero siempre que eso sucedía llegaban los molestos Leagan con el pretexto de que también querían ver a sus primos, lo cual no era verdad pero su molesta madre llegaba como si tuviera radar para enterarse donde habían estado para así ser la siguiente en visitar el mismo lugar que los Cornwell, no le agradaba que ellos viajaran tanto y ella siendo mucho más rica económicamente tuviera que ir solo unos pocos días de viaje ya que su marido siempre estaba en constantes y frecuentes "viajes de trabajo" y no le dejaba mucho tiempo para la diversión, en el fondo deseaba que Louis se pareciera un poco más a Allen en lo aventurero, pero con tal de que la tuviera viviendo como reina era mejor que trabajara, además no le gustaba viajar con sus dos hijos eran de lo más fastidiosos los dos gemelos que ni ella misma podía tolerarlos mucho tiempo.

Lo bueno de que iban los Cornwell era que podían jugar los cuatro juntos y aunque tenían que incluir a los Leagan podían cuidar más a la pequeña Candy, ya que Eliza y Neal buscaban siempre un pretexto para pelear con ella y sabían que el tío Albert no les diría nada en absoluto, pensando que conviviendo con esos dos su hija sería más fuerte y aprendería a defenderse sola.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado y llegó el día que Anthony empezaría sus clases particulares y con ello dejaría un poco de lado a Candy ya que ella aún no tenía la edad para comenzar sus estudios tenía apenas 5 años y para una niña las clases eran completamente diferentes a la de los niños, siendo literatura, arte, música y quehaceres domésticos las asignaturas más importantes para ellas y para los niños aparte era filosofía y letras, matemáticas, educación sexual, entre otras menos la de quehaceres domésticos. Anthony estaba triste porque no conviviría tanto con Candy y era aburrido permanecer toda la mañana estudiando tantas cosas que a él le parecían aburridas.

-Mamá, ¿Es necesario que vaya a clase? – Preguntaba un poco fastidiado por no poder compartir tanto con Candy.

-Claro que es necesario amor, tienes que comenzar tus estudios, no es bueno que tanta inteligencia se quede en el olvido, además ¿No querías ser médico? –Preguntó para tratar de convencerlo ya que siempre decía que sería médico para ayudar a que ella estuviera mejor de salud.

-Si mamá, pero no me gusta dejar sola a Candy y menos con mis primos cerca. – Decía preocupado ya que sabía que los gemelos iban casi a diario y eran muy molestos con la pequeña rubia.

-No te preocupes por tu princesita, Candy estará bien cuidada por Dorothy y por mi Anthony.

-Pero mamá, tú te entretienes platicando con la tía Sara y a Dorothy la envían por cosas y se descuidan, sino fuera por mí esos dos la lastimarían, es muy pequeña mamá.

-Veo que siempre estás al pendiente de todo. –Le dijo con cierta risita que la hacía sentir orgullosa de su hijo por el caballerito que estaba formando. – No te preocupes esta vez voy a cuidarla yo, no te preocupes.

-¿Es una promesa mamá?

-Es una promesa, mi amor.

Anthony se fue a la biblioteca, donde serían impartidas las clases un poco más tranquilo pero siempre con el corazón un poco intranquilo. Las clases le parecieron demasiado largas y aburridas, eran interesantes pero su mente estaba en otro lado, era muy pequeño aún para entender la importancia de las matemáticas y del arte. Al término de las clases lo primero que hizo en vez de ir al comedor al ser la hora de la comida, se dirigió al salón del té donde sabía que siempre estaba su madre y la tía abuela y por consiguiente estaría Dorothy con su pequeña princesa.

-¡Mamá! – Entro el pequeño corriendo sin importar que su tía abuela le daría una advertencia por olvidar sus modales.

-¡Anthony!- Dicho y hecho, la amargada de la tía Elroy le dirigió una mirada y un grito de asombro al verlo entrar de esa manera - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Rosemary sorprendida por verlo entrar tan apurado.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó sin inmutarse mucho por el reproche hecho por su tía abuela.

-Anthony debes de comportarte. – Le dijo solemnemente Elroy y con cierto reproche en su voz- Debes de entrar tranquilo Anthony, eres un Andrew nunca lo olvides.

-Lo siento Tía abuela, pero quiero saber dónde está mi princesa.

-Anthony, Candy está con Dorothy en el jardín ha estado muy inquieta, me imagino que es porque te extraña. – Dijo Rosemary amorosamente a su hijo.

Anthony salió más tranquilo del salón dirigiendo una reverencia a ambas damas y en cuanto salió del salón comenzó su carrera en dirección hacia el Jardín, sin escuchar que su madre y Elroy le avisaban que pronto comerían. Candy vio que Anthony bajaba las escaleras de la mansión y se dirigía corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Anthony! – Gritó la pequeña feliz de ver a su adorado primo, emprendió la carrera emocionada con el latido desbocado de su corazón que comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez que lo veía aproximarse hacía ella, era un sentimiento natural que nacía en su corazón desde que tenía memoria y era algo que aunque ella sabía que era natural le emocionaba de sobre manera sentir su acelerado ritmo al ver a su primo consentido, le gustaba tener esas emociones que se concentraban en su estómago al desatarse una explosión de mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

-¡Candy! –Anthony se sentía igual, su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo diferente al que naturalmente latía y no era por la carrera que llevaba a su encuentro, era un ritmo diferente sabia reconocer ese latido que solo se hacía presente al estar ella cerca de él, así como su estómago se hacía nudo al verla a su lado, y la corriente eléctrica que sentían en sus manos cada vez que se tocaban para entrelazarlas.

Ambos niños corrían uno al otro acercándose cada vez más encontrándose en un efusivo abrazo que hizo que casi perdieran el equilibrio, aferrándose Anthony al pequeño cuerpo de Candy para evitar que ella saliera lastimada.

-¡Te extrañé! – Dijo Anthony en cuanto pudo articular palabra.

-¿Dónde estabas Anthony? – Hablo la pequeña aún le costaba entender por qué tenían qué estar separados de ahora en adelante toda la mañana. Anthony la tomo de la manita con mucho cariño sintiendo nuevamente ambos esa corriente que los hacía aferrarse más al otro. La dirigió a una banca que estaba cerca de Dorothy quien los cuidaba a lo lejos viendo toda la tierna escena que se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos, para ella era obvio que esos dos niños sentían amor uno por el otro, un amor tierno e inocente que se había empezado a forjar desde hacía años. Anthony ayudó a Candy a sentarse en la banca y se colocó junto a ella, ambos con los pies aun colgando del piso.

-Ya no podré estar todo el día contigo, princesa. – Trataba de explicarle con palabras fáciles para que la pequeña entendiera más fácilmente su explicación.

-¿Por qué Anthony? – Pregunto triste Candy.

-Tengo que aprender cosas y vienen unos señores a enseñarme.

-¡Yo quiero aprender! – Dijo emocionada, aún no sabía que al estar aprendiendo no le gustaría del todo la escuela.

-También lo harás, solo que ahora eres muy pequeña.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Anthony. – Decía triste porque no quería separarse tanto tiempo de su primo.

-Yo también quisiera Candy, pero no se puede, tenemos que esperar a que yo termine y después podremos jugar ¿Te parece? – Candy asintió no muy convencida de ello, pero Anthony le había explicado que era necesario hacerlo y aunque no le gustaba la idea tenía que aceptarlo.

Anthony le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para que se sintiera un poco más tranquila, sonrojándose ambos cual tomate ante tal acción ya lo habían hecho anteriormente y siempre tenían la misma reacción se sonrojaban y Candy cubría un poco su rostro con su mano, a Anthony le gustaba ver esa acción cada vez que lo hacía. El tiempo transcurría y el lazo entre ellos se hacía más fuerte y evidente ante los demás a sus casi nueve de Anthony y siete de Candy, el amor que se tenían comenzaba a tomar más forma.

Poco a poco se iban habituando a su nueva rutina de vida, donde de lunes a viernes toda la mañana cada uno empezaba con sus respectivas actividades y por la tarde podían jugar juntos, se divertían ambos rubios al jugar en el jardín, pero cuando llegaban sus primos Leagan la diversión se hacía tensa porque ambos tenían que cuidarse de ambos morenos, Eliza se la pasaba correteando a Anthony y Neal molestando a Candy, eso hacía enojar a Anthony que no quería ni tener cerca a Eliza y mucho menos que molestaran a Candy. Eliza se sentía muy molesta al ver que el guapo rubio no le hacía el menor caso, ella quería que su primo le hiciera el mismo caso que le hacía a esa pecosa.

Anthony escuchó llorar a Candy, en un momento que Eliza le tapo la visión entre él y Candy y Neal se había acercado a ella.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? – Preguntó preocupado – ¿Qué le hiciste Neal?

-¡Nada! ¡Mamita! – salió llorando despavorido antes de que su primo se encargara de ponerlo en su lugar, mientras Eliza corría detrás de él para poder poner en mal a Candy frente a los demás.

-¿Qué te hizo princesa? – Le dijo buscando su mirada verde que estaba acuosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de ellos, provocando en Anthony una sensación de tristeza.

-Neal me dijo pecosa. –Dijo entre sollozos abrazándose del cuerpo de su primo, mientras él la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes princesa, además tus pecas son hermosas.

-¿De verdad Anthony?

-Claro que sí, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No debes de hacer caso a los comentarios mal intencionados de Neal, él siempre quiere molestar.

-Está bien Anthony, no dejaré que me afecte de nuevo. – Le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la respiración de Anthony se cortara por un momento perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de su hermosa prima, no tenía la menor duda de que era muy hermosa y de que verla sonreír era suficiente para que él fuera feliz.

-Prométeme que lo dejaras pasar la próxima vez. – Le dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pequeñas pecas que eran más visibles cuando estaba el sol en todo lo alto iluminando su rostro y reflejando más luz en sus verdes ojos, Candy se sintió igual de atraída a los ojos de su primo, ojos que adoraba por el intenso azul que tenían, era como ver al mismo cielo en su mirada y eso era algo que ella siempre admiraría en él, no solo su bondad.

Después de ese momento un llamado por parte de Dorothy los sacó de la burbuja que habían creado alrededor de ellos.

-Candy, Anthony, la tía abuela les ha llamado. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Neal estaba molestando a Candy de nuevo.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo a la tía Elroy. – Dijo Dorothy con fastidio al saber que ese niño malcriado de nuevo había hablado mal de la pequeña Candy para que se llevara otro castigo por parte de la abuela Elroy o por parte del padre de Candy quien acababa de llegar de otro de sus viajes. – Candy acaba de llegar tu padre también. – Le dijo en un tono serio porque sabía lo que significaba eso para la pequeña, quien simplemente asintió resignada a su destino.

-No te preocupes Candy, yo hablaré con la tía abuela y con mi tío Albert, esta vez no se saldrán con la suya. – Dijo Anthony decidido a defender a Candy a si fuera de su padre una vez más.

-Candy – Dijo Albert serio.

-Bienvenido papá. – Contestó Candy muy seria e inclinando su cabeza en señal de reverencia y respeto hacía el que la había engendrado.

-¿Quieres explicar porque Neal está llorando?

-¿Llorando? – Preguntó sorprendida ya que ella había sido la ofendida.

-Neal no tiene nada tío.

– Anthony, deja hablar a Candy por favor.

-No sé porque llora padre, yo no le hice nada, él me ofendió burlándose una vez más de mis pecas y cuando Anthony llegó a ver que me sucedía, salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

-Eso es verdad tío, Candy no le hizo nada. – Albert hizo el gesto de que Anthony guardara silencio, quien lo obedeció pero apretando sus puños por la impotencia de que no lo dejaban hablar.

-¡No es cierto! – Gritó Eliza de pronto para llamar la atención. – ¡Candy empujó a Neal por eso le dijo pecosa!

-¡Eso no es verdad Eliza! – Gritaron ambos rubios.

-¡Basta! – Dijo Elroy molesta con ambos niños porque aunque los quería Eliza y Neal eran hijos de su hijastra, y ella la quería como a una hija por consiguiente esos dos niños eran sus nietos al igual que los rubios. Anthony y Candy callaron sorprendidos del grito de la anciana.

-Tía abuela, es justo que los niños traten de defenderse. – Dijo Rosemary quien también empezaba a perder la paciencia porque no dejaban hablar a su hijo y a Candy.

-Candy, ve a tu cuarto. – Dijo Albert muy serio.

-Pero tío… -Dijo Anthony sorprendido y Albert lo tranquilizó con la mano.

-Si Papá. – Dijo Candy resignada, sabía que era inútil alegar con su padre ya que él nunca la escuchaba.

-Anthony. – Dijo Albert captando la atención del rubio quien miraba fijamente a Candy. – Acompáñala a su habitación. – Anthony asintió y tomando de la mano a Candy la llevó a su habitación seguidos muy de cerca por Dorothy.

-Estos niños deben de comportarse mejor. – Dijo una complacida Sara, al ver que sus pequeños demonios habían salido bien librados de su nueva fechoría, ella sabía que sus hijos eran muy insoportables, pero ella tenía un especial celo con la pequeña rubia y al escuchar a Rosemary decir que Candy sería perfecta para Anthony no le causaba mucha gracia, para ella Anthony era perfecto pero para Eliza. – Es bueno que eduques con mano firme a Candy Albert porque… - No la dejaron terminar cuando Albert habló.

-Sara te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con tus hijos. – Dijo volteando a ver al par de pillos fijamente. – No es la primera vez que pasa algo así con Candy, ella es una Andrew te guste o no, es mi hija y ten por seguro que ella está por encima de tus hijos, así que te aconsejo que si quieres seguir siendo bien recibida en esta casa, enseñes a tus hijos a respetar a la mía o me conocerás realmente "prima". – Dijo retirándose tranquilamente, mientras una Rosemary sonreía complacida de la reacción de Albert, una Sara indignada pero no atreviéndose a decir nada a favor de sus hijos ante el gran William Albert y una atónita Elroy quien estaba apenada por la forma que Albert contestó a Sara, aunque sabía que tenía razón, porque para que negarlo los gemelos eran unos malcriados y sería una ciega si no viera eso.

-Bueno, las dejo. – Dijo Rosemary para alcanzar a su hijo y su sobrina lo antes posibles y avisarles que no estaban en problemas como ellos creían.

-¿Escuchó lo que me dijo William tía abuela? ¿Cómo es posible que me hable así? ¡Mis hijos no tienen por qué ser tratados así! ¡Y mucho menos yo! – Decía Sara indignada alzando la voz sin importarle que la escucharan.

-Sara, tienes que reconocer que Eliza y Neal siempre hacen alguna travesura, sé que son niños y que pronto dejaran de hacerlo pero mientras esté William que se comporten, sobre todo con lo que se refiere a Candy, ella es su hija.

-Una hija que él no quiere.

-Te acabas de dar cuenta que no es así. – Dijo Elroy quien observaba como Sara tenía su mirada llena de furia en contra de la pequeña Candy.

Continuará...

Hasta aquí otro capítulo y con ello el inicio de una sola actualización, como ya se dieron cuenta ya se finalicé la otra historia, y la próxima aún esta en edición, esta es en la que me voy a concentrar para poder terminarla y no dejarla inconclusa, espero la sigan muy de cerca. Me han hecho comentarios por el comportamiento de Albert, pero así hice la historia y así la pensé desde un principio, si cambio algo lo más probable es que me tarde más, tendría que leer todos los capítulos de nuevo y volver a reescribirlos y no me gustaría la verdad, o sería en definitiva borrarla. Agradezco de antemano los comentarios y las sugerencias que recibo, pero espero me comprendan lo difícil que sería volver a reescribirla, sobre todo para mí que tengo el tiempo muy limitado y enlazar una cosa con otra que no había pensado igual sería desastroso. De igual forma agradezco todos los comentarios, sea de quien sea, y vengan de donde vengan, así sea una sola persona la que escribiera todos los comentarios quiero decirles que me gusta mucho leerlos, me levantan mucho el ánimo y me animan a seguir publicando mis locuras. Ojalá leyeran sin sentirse ofendidas por lo que escribo y que lo hagan recordando que es un Anthonyfic. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, a todas las vistas que ya esta cerca de las 650, 3 seguidores y más de 60 visitantes...

Un fuerte abrazo

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días señoras, señoritas bienvenidas a otro capítulo mas de Lazos de Amor, espero que estén al pendiente de la historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y PM que recibo, gracias por el número de visitas y sobre todo de vistas, se los agradezco en el alma. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen, solo los utilicé como inspiración para hacer una historia creo yo diferente a las demás, lo hago solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro, no es apto para menores de edad, así que están nuevamente advertidas. Es un Anthonyfic, y los demás personajes solo son un medio para lograr este resultado, sin más les dejo un abrazo y espero disfruten la lectura. Adelante. **

**CAPITULO V**

**LOS CUATRO MOSQUETEROS**

Después del altercado con los Leagan Rosemary llegó a la habitación de Candy, tocando delicadamente la puerta al no escuchar ruido alguno. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Dorothy le permitió la entrada haciéndole una seña de silencio con los dedos. Rosemary se encontró con la tierna imagen de dos pequeños niños que se abrazaban uno al otro consolándose mutuamente, el rubio queriendo proteger a la pequeña y ella dejándose consolar abrazando a su primo a la cintura.

-Me gusta verlos así. – Dijo Rosemary en un volumen que apenas escuchó Dorothy, quien asintió en silencio, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Tiene razón Rosemary. –Dijo Dorothy como siempre con solemnidad.

-¿Nunca me hablarás de tú verdad?

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Cohibida.

-No entiendo porque, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, además quien sabe, tal vez seas pronto de la familia. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras que Dorothy se sorprendió por lo dicho conteniendo el aliento con sorpresa, queriendo contestar algo pero no le salieron las palabras y solo veía a Rosemary compartiéndole una sonrisa cómplice y dirigiéndose a los niños cambió de tema.

-Anthony, Candy.

-Mamá.

-Tía Rosemary. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños abrazándose a ella amorosamente.

-No llores Candy, todo salió bien, Albert puso en su lugar a los Leagan, espero que ahora si se comporten o por lo menos tarden una buena temporada antes de venir de nuevo a molestar. – Les dijo a ambos niños guiñándoles un ojo para que estuvieran más tranquilos.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó una Candy muy sorprendida, volteando a verlos a ambos asintiendo en silencio.

-¡Gracias mamá!- Dijo Anthony emocionado porque siempre estaba seguro que podía contar con su madre.

-No fui yo Anthony, fue tu tío el que habló con Sara y la puso en su lugar, recordándole que Candy era su hija y que no permitiría más ofensas como esa.

-¿!Mi padre!? –Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Así es Candy, Albert te quiere pequeña, eso nunca lo dudes.

-Lo ves Candy, todo salió bien. – Dijo Anthony abrazándola nuevamente, él siempre la abrazaba buscaba el mejor momento para hacerlo era algo que le gustaba hacer, sentir el calor del delicado cuerpo de Candy junto al suyo.

-Bueno, ahora quiero decirles a ustedes dos, que pronto vendrán otras dos personas a vivir a esta casa.

-¿Dos personas? ¿Quién mamá? – Preguntó Anthony curioso mientras Candy hacía el mismo gesto de curiosidad esperando la respuesta de su tía.

-¿No lo adivinan?

-Mientras no sean los Leagan. – Dijo Candy con una cara de asco que hizo que tanto madre como hijo comenzaran a reír por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-No te preocupes Candy, ¿Se dan? – Preguntó alegremente de nuevo.

-¡Stear y Archie! – Gritó Candy emocionada, mientras Rosemary asentía y Candy daba saltos de alegría tomando de las manos a Anthony feliz dando vueltas junto a él alrededor de la alcoba.

-¿De verdad mamá? – Decía Anthony emocionado también, él quería mucho a sus primos y le alegraba que vivieran junto con ellos.

-De verdad Anthony, la próxima semana llegaran para quedarse a vivir aquí con ustedes y continuaran las clases junto contigo amor.

-¡Qué bien! – Dijo Anthony emocionado eso significaba que ya no tendría que tomar las tediosas clases solo. Pero Candy hizo un mohín desanimada. - ¿Qué sucede princesa?

-Nada Anthony, solo que yo me pasaré toda la mañana sola mientras tu estas estudiando con nuestros primos.

-No te preocupes Candy, también empezarás con tus clases de música, la tía abuela sugirió que estudiaras con Eliza.

-¡NO! – Gritaron Candy y Anthony ante la posibilidad de tener a Eliza cerca de Candy y a Neal con los muchachos.

-No se preocupen, Eliza misma se ocupó de ponerse en contra de la sugerencia de la tía Elroy.

-Qué bueno. – Dijo Candy quien soltó una alegre risa que contagió a todos los presentes.

La semana pasó muy rápido y por fin llegaron los Cornwell y para darles la bienvenida la tía abuela aprovecho para organizar una fiesta, hace mucho que no daba una fiesta en la mansión y le emocionaba de sobremanera tener una.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en honor a los chicos Cornwell, pero también otra era la intención de la vieja Elroy quien a pesar de la edad de los niños tenía en mente ir viendo a las hijas de las mejores familias de Chicago.

Candy estaba inquieta por la fiesta, no le gustaba mucho estar de gala porque no podía jugar mucho y a ella le gustaba correr, saltar y deslizarse por las escaleras cuando la tía abuela no la veía, porque todos los demás sabían que ese era uno de los mayores placeres de la pequeña, en cambio estar vestida como muñeca le impedía hacer todo ese tipo de maniobras. Dorothy terminaba de vestirla con un vestido largo, unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón y le adornó el cabello con lazos de seda que le formaban unos moños en cada una de sus coletas.

El baile comenzó y tanto los Cornwell como Anthony iban a la habitación de la pequeña rubia para escoltarla al bajar, los tres iban vestidos muy elegantes de etiqueta iguales entre sí, al ver a Candy los tres quedaron asombrados por la belleza natural de la pequeña, pero ninguno había quedado sin palabras como Anthony.

-¡Qué bonita! – Dijo Stear siendo el primero en hablar.

-¡Qué bonita Candy!- Dijo Archie siguiendo lo que decía su hermano. -¿Verdad Anthony? –Preguntaba al rubio quien seguía admirando a la pequeña. El corazón de Anthony se aceleraba al momento de ver a Candy y la respiración se le entrecortaba impidiéndole articular una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? –Preguntó Candy dudosa de su apariencia al ver que su primo favorito no decía nada al respecto, bajando tímidamente el rostro en señal de decepción porque él no le decía nada, no tomando mucho en consideración lo que habían dicho los Cornwell.

-Anthony, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Dorothy al verlo igual de serio, pero con un gran brillo en sus ojos y aún con la boca abierta, sabiendo de antemano la pelirroja que no era de decepción su reacción sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Estas hermosa princesa! – Pudo decir por fin al ver el rostro triste de Candy, reprochándose el haberla hecho sentir mal. –Eres la niña más bonita que he visto. –Volvió a decirle mientras sus primos se asombraban de las palabras del pequeño rubio.

-¡Gracias chicos! – Contestó por fin Candy a los tres, pero dirigiendo solo su mirada a Anthony quien la miraba con complicidad perdiéndose de lleno en sus verdes ojos, ese color que lo tenía hipnotizado sin saber bien porque.

Bajaron los tres junto a Candy, Rosemary venía bajando con Albert y una tímida Dorothy que no quería integrarse a la fiesta, pero que había cedido por la insistencia de Rosemary. La tía abuela ya se encontraba abajo recibiendo a la crema y nata de Chicago, compartiendo con los Britter, los Stevens, los O'Brian y por supuesto los Leagan, que aunque habían sido reprendidos por Albert, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de rozarse con la alta alcurnia. Sara pensaba que ahí encontraría a un prospecto para su terrible hijo, ya que ella estaba convencida de que Anthony sería ideal para Eliza, la estaba preparando para ello y Rosemary tendría que darse cuenta de ello.

El baile daba inicio, mientras los más pequeños estaban aburridos de ver como los adultos bailaban entre sí, no le encontraban ningún chiste al baile, ellos lo que querían era estar corriendo y brincando entre las mesas y escondiéndose bajo los vestidos de las damas. Candy y Anthony se la pasaron agarrados de la mano toda la noche, mientras que Eliza los veía molesta porque a ella no la tomaban en cuenta para nada.

-Anthony. –Decía una Eliza con cara de pocos amigos. –Vamos a bailar. –Decía no preguntando, sino dando órdenes, ya que era la única que por instrucciones de su madre decía "disfrutar" del baile y actuaba como toda una señorita mayor de lo que era.

-¿Bailar? –Decía Anthony perplejo – No gracias, yo prefiero quedarme con Candy y mis primos platicando. -¿Cómo se le ocurría a Eliza invitarlo a bailar? Eso era para los adultos y ellos solo eran unos niños, además si él se animara a bailar siquiera lo haría solo con Candy y con nadie más. En el fondo Anthony si quería bailar, pero sabía que Candy aún era pequeña para eso y prefería pasar el tiempo con ella acompañándola en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con Eliza.

La tía abuela observaba a las niñas de la edad de Candy y obviamente a Eliza que era un año mayor que ella, pero Sara la tenía bien instruida para que disfrutara ese tipo de eventos, definitivamente podría considerarla para Stear, quien era el mayor de los Cornwell, aunque también había otras pequeñas que se verían adorables junto a él. Bien decían que las niñas maduraban más que los hombres, mientras sus sobrinos estaban encantados comiendo postres las niñas los veían buscando una sonrisa por parte de ellos, pero a ellos les pasaban sin pena ni gloria las niñas, solo Anthony era el único que se desvivía por Candy, pero él siempre había sido así con ella, así que eso no era nada de extraño. Elroy los veía como una posible pareja a futuro, pero si no se daban las cosas también tenía que considerar a alguien más, le gustara o no a Rosemary al fin de cuentas ella era la matriarca de la familia y tenía que hacerse cargo de ello.

El baile terminó siendo un éxito según la tía abuela, ya que había podido ver el terreno en el cual estaban parados sus sobrinos, y como había visto ninguno de los tres había pasado desapercibido para los padres de las pequeñas, todas las niñas de entre siete y nueve años habían visto con buenos ojos a sus sobrinos, no cabía duda que Candy necesitaba urgentemente comenzar sus clases, ella no era tan desenvuelta como las hijas de los demás, era aún muy inquieta y traviesa y eso tenía que remediarse.

El lunes muy temprano Elroy se dirigió a Dorothy para decirle que Candy comenzaría sus clases de música para que fuera educando su oído y gusto por la música. Dorothy consideraba que era muy pronto por la edad de la pequeña, pero ella sabía bien que era la tradición de la gente de abolengo, ella misma había pasado por todo ese ritual de enseñanzas incluso aún más pequeña, de las cuales si bien había aprendido para ella eran innecesarias, al haber conocido otro estilo de vida más sencillo y relajado, pero ella solo era la nana Candy y no podía opinar al respecto.

Anthony y los Cornwell también comenzaban juntos las clases y entre risas y travesuras entre ellos eran reprendidos por los maestros quienes tenían que ir a quejarse con la tía abuela para que les llamara la atención y así poder continuar con los estudios.

Candy en cambio se aburría sobremanera de escuchar a la solterona que le impartía las clases de música y la historia del arte, cabeceaba de vez en cuando intentando no cerrar los ojos sino quería llevarse una reprimenda por la maestra, ella no iba a avisarle a la tía abuela, simplemente agitaba su varita en cualquier lugar que hiciera ruido para espabilarle el sueño a la pequeña.

Para los niños Andrew el ser libres era lo mejor que podía pasarles, así que todas las tardes después de estudiar, comer y hacer sus tareas salían despavoridos emprendiendo camino entre los árboles en busca de una nueva aventura que los llevara a conocer más de la vida. Les gustaba irse cerca del lago para arrojar piedras y escalar árboles, todo en compañía de la fiel Dorothy que al ir Candy con ellos los seguía muy de cerca para que no se perdieran en los inmensos bosques propiedad de los Andrew.

Candy con ayuda de sus primos comenzó a trepar árboles y pronto los superó a los tres, Anthony siempre la seguía de cerca para estar al pendiente de ella. Con el paso de los años seguían haciendo las mismas travesuras pero cuando Candy cumplió los 10 años de edad ya eran capaces de escaparse de la vigilancia de Dorothy e ir a dar al lago en donde ahora se metían a nadar para pasar las tardes relajados. Cuando hacía frío buscaban el lugar donde había más nieve y armaban una pelea campal entre los cuatro, armando equipos de dos y Anthony siempre era elegido por la dulce Candy, la cual siempre se decidía a elegirlo por el extraño sentimiento que notaba que se iba alojando más fuerte en su corazón, ella siempre había sentido un latir diferente en su corazón al verlo y no se comparaba con el latir que experimentaba diario, sobre todo cuando se acercaba a ella, cuando le tomaba la mano o cuando le rozaba su mejilla para besarla o simplemente cuando la abrazaba para consolarla del nuevo regaño por parte de su padre o por la nueva ofensa que le hacían los Leagan. Archie siempre veía que esos dos no dejaban que hicieran equipo con nadie más siendo el primero en quejarse por su acción.

-¡Candy! Siempre haces equipo con Anthony, ¿Por qué no quieres hacer equipo conmigo? – Decía molesto, no entendía porque pero le molestaba que Anthony siempre fuera el elegido y no él.

-No te enojes Archie, la próxima vez haré equipo contigo y después con Stear. –Contestaba siempre alegre y segura, pero cuando llegaba la próxima vez era lo mismo, de una u otra forma Anthony terminaba siendo el elegido por la rubia.

-Vamos Archie, no te molestes, sabes bien lo que Anthony siente por Candy, y Candy por él siempre lo hemos sabido. -Decía Stear que a sus ojos era muy obvio el comportamiento de ambos.

-De él si estamos seguros, pero no de ella. – Decía Archie molesto, a él le gustaba Candy, tenía que admitirlo y sabía que a Stear también. - ¿Es que a ti no te molesta Stear?

-Tengo que reconocer que si hermano, pero Anthony es nuestro primo y no debemos pelear por ello, además Candy es la que decidirá en un momento dado, si es Anthony, alguno de nosotros u otro que aún no conocemos. – Archie seguía celoso y le dolía pensar que Candy podría fijarse en alguien más, pero definitivamente prefería que fuera Anthony en vez de algún extraño.

Anthony desde hacía mucho tiempo había reconocido cual era el sentimiento hacia Candy, sabía desde muy pequeño que su corazón se aceleraba con solo verla, con escucharla hablar, al escuchar su melodiosa risa y se acongojaba al verla llorar o simplemente al estar triste, esforzándose siempre por arrancarle una sonrisa de alegría a su rostro.

En las clases que tenía había una en particular que le llamaba la atención y era la clase de botánica, sabía que tanto a su mamá como a Candy le fascinaban las rosas y él quería hacer algo especial para ella. Todas las tardes después de cenar y al haberse despedido de la pecosa a quien acompañaba siempre hasta la puerta de su cuarto se sumergía en los libros para buscar la manera de crear una nueva estirpe de rosas, él quería hacer algo especial por Candy, sabía que la amaba y sabía perfectamente que nadie ocuparía ese lugar en su corazón. Todas las noches se desvelaba buscando la manera de recrear lo que sería para él su mayor muestra de amor hacia como el la llamaba "su princesa".

Anthony pidió a Albert mandara a hacer un pequeño invernadero donde hacía sus pruebas, no dejaba entrar a nadie, y para que Candy no sintiera curiosidad lo hacía cuando ella estaba durmiendo, así no le prohibía la entrada y no se descubría en su sorpresa. Mientras Anthony trabajaba en su invernadero, Stear trabajaba en el pequeño taller para hacer algo especial para Candy, él quería impresionarla con algún invento, algo que él creara especialmente para ella pensaba que así les ganaría a su hermano y a su primo. Archie por el contrario se esmeraba en conocer todo lo referente a la moda para así saber cuándo regalarle el atuendo perfecto a Candy, al ser una chica ella le agradecería y así la conquistaría por fin. Los tres Andrew estaban perdidos por Candy, pero Anthony era él que tenía los sentimientos más arraigados y con más tiempo, era imposible de creer pero él la había amado desde el primer momento que la vio llegar a la mansión en brazos de Dorothy.

Candy crecía poco a poco y sus formas de mujer comenzaban a reflejarse en su cuerpo, si bien no estaba tan desarrollada como Eliza, quien tenía unas caderas amplias y un busto prominente más que cualquier chica de su edad, comenzaba a aumentar de talla en el busto siendo apenas perceptibles para ella quien siendo una mujercita deseaba terminar de crecer lo más rápido para así poder conquistar al rubio que le robaba el sueño desde que era una simple niña, desde que tenía uso de razón ella sabía que quería más a Anthony que a cualquier muchacho y deseaba que él la viera más allá de ser una simple prima, ella deseaba que la viera como una mujercita y anhelaba que no se fijara en Eliza, quien traía a más de uno de cabeza en especial a ese chico Thomas Stevens quien siempre que se reunían la molestaba y le insistía de que fuesen novios. Eliza solo se reía de él pero aprovechaba para coquetearle cuando creía que nadie estaba observándola, pero todos sabían bien que entre ellos había más que una simple amistad, ese juego de estira y afloja que Eliza había desarrollado con Tom no era invisible para los demás incluso Neal sabía de las intenciones de Eliza para con Tom, pero al ser su hermano servía como tapadera de ella y no la acusaba con su madre.

Eliza al tener más experiencia en los hombres como ella decía, se sentía en ventaja para conquistar al joven Brower del cual siempre le había dicho su madre que él sería el esposo perfecto para ella, coqueteándole de una manera tan descarada que Candy se sentía cohibida cuando ella lo hacía, ella no sabía que Anthony en vez de sentirse atraído se sentía incómodo por la forma en la que se acercaba a él, teniendo que buscar miles de pretextos para alejarse lo más posible de ella. Candy sabía que Anthony prefería estar siempre a su lado, antes que estar con Eliza, pero temía que con el tiempo él notara que Eliza había cambiado mucho antes que ella y que se había convertido en una hermosa joven digna de tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies.

Candy no sabía que el corazón de Anthony solo latía por ella, él creía que era muy obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería, ya que buscaba el menor pretexto para estar con ella, para rozar sus manos, para rozar sus labios al dirigirse a su mejilla al darle el beso de buenas noches, más de una vez le había dado el beso en la comisura de sus labios sintiéndose sumamente nervioso al estar tan cerca de catar su dulce sabor, cuando se perdían en su mirada verde-azul y se pasaba el tiempo sin sentirlo, amaba a esa chiquilla y era algo que nunca podría cambiar en su corazón aunque así lo quisiera.

Anthony era hombre y había notado que las formas de Eliza habían cambiado drásticamente y que se había convertido en una hermosa joven, lo notaba en su forma de vestir y en la manera que intentaba provocarlo, teniendo que aumentar las maneras de alejarla de su lado y más cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo Tom estaba perdido por ella, no solo era un juego de molestarla era que él estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella, cosa que todos sabían incluso la misma Eliza y ella se aprovechaba y se burlaba del moreno, provocándolo de sobremanera sin importarle que por la edad las hormonas del muchacho comenzaban a despertar. Anthony prefería el cuerpo esbelto y delicado de Candy, sus escasas formas a sus casi 12 años eran perfectas para él, era delgado, frágil, delicado, era fresca y divertida, era alegre, tierna y buena, sobre todo era una niña de excelente corazón sacrificándose siempre por que los demás estuvieran bien antes que ella misma. Definitivamente la amaba y pronto se lo diría, sentía mucho que sus primos la amaran igual, pero él tenía que cerciorarse de los sentimientos de Candy y si no eran los que él deseaba y sentía se apartaría de ella aún le costara perderla para siempre.

Pronto llegaría el cumpleaños de Candy y los tres Andrew se preparaban para hacerle un regalo, la tía abuela como siempre preparaba una enorme fiesta para la hija del patriarca, y tanto Dorothy como Rosemary ayudaban con los preparativos para dicho evento.

-Dorothy, ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto distraída. – Preguntaba Rosemary mientras la tía abuela estaba en el despacho afinando detalles con los empleados.

-No es nada Sra. Rosemary.

-Ya te he dicho que me hables de tú, somos amigas, además ya tienes muchos años viviendo junto a mí y tal vez pronto Albert se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué dice señora? – Preguntó Dorothy sorprendida.

-Vamos Dorothy, me he dado cuenta de que tú y Albert están enamorados y sabes que me alegra mucho, mi hermano sufrió mucho con la muerte de Candice y desde entonces ha pasado muy malas rachas tanto en lo personal como en lo económico. – Dorothy bajaba la vista avergonzada, no quería que se dieran cuenta que ella mantenía una relación prohibida con el patriarca, una que habían iniciado hacía mucho años, pero que Dorothy sabía perfectamente que por parte del patriarca era solo algo físico, algo sexual, que la usaba solo para satisfacer las necesidades que como todo hombre debía tener, en cambio ella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma desde que Candy era aún muy pequeña. – No te apenes Dorothy, sé que Albert te ama, lo conozco y sé que sus sentimientos por ti no son los de una simple empleada, si quieres puedo hablar con él.

-¡No! – Gritó Dorothy asustada por la sugerencia de Rosemary ella no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de la relación sería una vergüenza para los Andrew y para ella misma, haber caído en la cama de su patrón no era propio de una dama. – Rosemary no sabes lo que dices, solo son imaginaciones tuyas. – La tuteó sin darse cuenta tratando de convencerla que estaba en un error.

-No lo creo Dorothy, pero por lo menos me da gusto saber que ya me hablas de tú. – Le dijo sonriente, sonrisa que Dorothy correspondió. Dorothy se levantó de su asiento pretextando ir a buscar a Candy ya que tenía rato que había salido con sus primos al lago, pero en eso todo comenzó a darle vueltas y se volvió a sentar mareada y con ganas de devolver el estómago. – Dorothy ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rosemary asustada, más porque Dorothy era una chica muy sana.

-Sí, no te preocupes un simple mareo, pero ya me siento bien. – Dijo con una pálida sonrisa.

-¿Segura? Lo mejor sería que llamemos a un médico.

-¡NO! – Dijo casi en un grito, asustada de que confirmaran sus sospechas.

Dorothy tenía días que sentía náuseas matutinas y si bien hacía muchos años no había tenido esos malestares comprendía muy bien que eran causa de un posible embarazo, el apetito se le había ido, los mareos eran constantes y el cansancio era constante, por eso no había puesto mucha objeción cuando los niños se retiraban solos al lago a divertirse, además que eran unos muchachos sanos y sabían cuidarse y cuidar de Candy ella no se sentía en condiciones de estar persiguiéndoles toda la tarde, ellos tenían mucha energía y ella deseaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, anhelaba volver a sentir vida dentro de ella y cargar en sus brazos a otro bebé producto de su amor.

A pesar de tener esos sentimientos se reprochaba a si misma el haber permitido que pasara, no era la mejor situación el tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio, su relación con su padre no había cambiado mucho y si bien él estaba de acuerdo en que trabajara con los Andrew no le perdonaría un error como esos nuevamente. Ella amaba a William Andrew eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella era un desfogue para el rubio, aunque le doliera el alma tendría que renunciar a su puesto y a Candy para volver a casa de su padre y pedirle perdón, o tendría que volver a refugiarse en el orfanato de Ponny nuevamente, eran dudas y más dudas lo que la asaltaban día a día recordándole siempre que el señor Andrew no reconocería jamás a su hijo, ella sabía que había amado con locura a la señora Candice y no trataba muy bien a la hija de ambos así que ¿Qué le esperaba a su pequeño hijo?, el cual sería un bastardo fuera del matrimonio. Tendría que renunciar e irse muy lejos de ahí con su pequeño pecado.

Continuará...

Bueno señoras, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, vamos avanzando en la historia y estos niños ya están mucho más cerca uno del otro, tanto que ya han descifrado sus sentimientos, tanto Candy por Anthony, como los Cornwell por Candy, Anthony hace mucho que los descubrió así que vamos a ver como sigue evolucionando todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no que por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo, les mando un fuerte saludo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo señoras y señoritas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo junto con el 5, como regalo de San Valentín, espero que pasen un día muy bonito en compañía de su esposo, novio, amigo o como le llamen de cariño jajaja y si no es así de todas formas deseo que lo pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos. Les mando un abrazo virtual a cada una de ustedes. Las quiero mucho.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen sin embargo los tomé prestados para mandar a volar mi imaginación y divertirme un rato con mis ocurrencias, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y por aplacar mis sentimientos de tristeza por la muerte de mi rubio, si... sigo sin superarla snif! Es para mayores de edad así que si no lo son, no continúes leyendo. Dicho esto comiencen a leer su regalo del 14 de Febrero.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA DULCE CANDY**

Había llegado por fin el tan ansiado día, el cumpleaños de Candy era ese mismo día y toda la servidumbre estaba vuelta loca con los preparativos para el gran baile que se daría para conmemorar tan importante fecha.

En la habitación contigua a la de la pecosa un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperado porque su regalo no había florecido, había logrado por fin cosechar un híbrido diferente a los demás, uno que según los injertos que había utilizado lograrían una flor bella y única como su amada Candy. Tenía hasta el nombre para la bella flor, solo que aún no florecía en su pequeño invernadero, solo estaban los botones que no se decidían a reventar para así mostrar por completo la belleza de la misma. Las hojas del rosal eran un poco más grandes que las demás y tenían un tono más verde y lo que se asomaba al botón era unos pétalos blancos y brillantes de un color que hasta parecían ser tornasol, solo esperaba que el centro fuera de un color verde esmeralda como los ojos que causaban sus noches de desvelo. Había adquirido otro presente que si bien también había sido diseñado por él mismo especialmente para su princesa, sabía que entregárselo a esa edad era algo prematuro, por ello rogaba por que la Dulce Candy floreciera ese mismo día, para así seguir conservando su otro regalo para cuando llegara el tiempo justo y poder obsequiárselo junto con una pregunta que cambiaría por completo su futuro.

Se decidió a ir a felicitar a Candy, quería ser el primero en hacerlo, sabía que ella se levantaba tarde y que ese día en especial nadie iría a molestarla. Anthony como siempre era un chico que se levantaba al alba y no batallaba nada para hacerlo, ya había ido a dar su paseo diario en su fiel Pegaso y había ido al invernadero para darle otra vista a la rosa, encontrándose un poco más animado al ver que la rosa comenzaba a abrirse un poco más y decidió por fin presentarse frente a su amada.

Candy escuchó que tocaron levemente la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente se colocó su bata para levantarse y se alisó el cabello delicadamente procurando acomodar sus rizos que todos los días amanecían alborotados a causa de su mala posición para dormir, una vez que concluyo dicho cometido, se observó un poco en el espejo y se colocó sus zapatillas de noche.

-Adelante. – Dijo amablemente, sabía que iban a felicitarla y su corazón latía con fuerza al imaginar quien era el primero que había ido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Anthony se asomaba con su hermosa y habitual sonrisa, esa que solo le dedicaba a ella cuando la veía, esa que iluminaba los ojos verdes de Candy cuando se encontraban una a la otra, esas miradas que se perdían con un particular brillo junto con dos corazones desbocados que latían al mismo ritmo, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, simplemente Anthony entró directamente sobre ella abriendo los brazos ampliamente esperando ser correspondido, gesto que inmediatamente fue igualado por Candy al abrir los suyos para recibirlos arrojándose a sus brazos y acomodarse en su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa. – Le dijo emocionado cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose de lleno en ese sentimiento que afloraba de su corazón.

-Muchas gracias Anthony, deseaba que fueras tú el primero que me felicitara el día de hoy. – Le decía con palabras sinceras y genuinas que brotaban con felicidad de su boca.

-¿Y no ha sido así princesa?- Pregunto un poco celoso por pensar que alguno de sus primos se hubiera adelantado a él.

-¡Oh, Claro que sí! Has sido el primero que viene a felicitarme. – Anthony sonrió feliz de escuchar aquello.

-¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Quiero ser el primero en darte tu regalo también. – Le dijo emocionado.

-¿Mi regalo? Mi regalo es que vinieras primero a felicitarme. – Le dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que le provocaba las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Ese ha sido un regalo para mí princesa, tengo un regalo que hice especialmente para ti, ¿Me acompañas? – Le dijo tomando su mano sintiendo esa característica descarga cuando se tocaban sus manos.

-Tengo que cambiarme, Dorothy no tarda en venir a ayudarme. –Le dijo indecisa de ir o no, ella quería acompañarlo no le importaba estar en camisón de noche, ella quería pasar todo su cumpleaños junto a él, para ella estar a su lado era el regalo más preciado que pudiera recibir.

-No tardaremos mucho, por favor princesa acompáñame. – Le dijo suplicante poniendo unos ojos que fue imposible negarse a ello.

-Está bien, vamos. – Le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa pícara, la cual era cómplice con la mirada que le dirigía el rubio, como cuando hacían una travesura. Decidieron escaparse de todos para dirigirse al invernadero y así poder darle el regalo a su princesa. Caminaban con mucho cuidado evadiendo a la servidumbre que no les tomó mucha atención por estar apurados con los preparativos de la fiesta, terminaron saliendo por la puerta de servicio y corrían ambos entre risas agarrados de la mano. Anthony veía enamorado a Candy quien se agarraba la bata para no tropezar mientras le dirigía igual una mirada enamorada, eran una bella pareja, un par de jóvenes que a pesar de su edad estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

Llegaron al invernadero y Anthony sacó de entre sus ropas una llave para abrirlo ante la mirada curiosa de Candy, sabía que guardaba algo ahí celosamente, pero a pesar de lo curiosa que era se había mantenido al margen porque no quería importunarlo o molestarlo. Nuevamente tomó su mano y la dirigió dentro el invernadero, Candy observaba todo, asombrada mirando de un lado a otro todo lo que tenía ahí dentro su príncipe, había todo tipo de rosas y plantas de diferentes tipos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los diferentes tipos de rosas que tenía ahí, eran de diferentes colores, desde los rosa pálido, hasta los rojos brillantes, todas y cada una de ellas eran diferentes entre sí ninguna era igual a la otra, iba avanzando agarrada de su mano mientras Anthony la guiaba al final del cuarto con techo de cristal, donde un rosal más grande que los demás se hacía presente. Era un rosal con unas hojas muy verdes y un poco más grandes que las demás y encima lo coronaba una enorme flor blanca con sus pétalos tan brillantes, era hermosa Candy nunca había visto una rosa tan hermosa como esa y se fue acercando lentamente a ella para poder observarla con detenimiento. Al ver el centro de la rosa, se dio cuenta que del centro era de color verdoso y que se extendía al nacimiento de los pétalos haciendo de esa rosa una que nunca había visto.

-¡Que bella rosa! – Exclamó maravillada, mientras soltaba la mano del rubio para acercarse a tocarla con delicadeza.

-¿Te gusta princesa? – Le preguntó emocionado Anthony, feliz de que su regalo le hubiera maravillado y de que por fin hubiera florecido.

-¡Es hermosa Anthony! ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Dulce Candy! – Dijo orgulloso al mencionar el nombre que había elegido para la rosa.

-¿!Dulce Candy!?- Preguntó emocionada y feliz por la respuesta.

-Esa rosa es especialmente para ti Candy, feliz cumpleaños. – Le dijo rodeándola por la espalda, cerrando sus ojos e impregnándose de su dulce aroma, ese aroma que adoraba lo llenara todo.

-¿Para mí? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Así es, es una rosa única en su especie la creé para ti, quería que fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Candy abrazaba a Anthony feliz por su regalo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el detalle que había tenido el rubio con ella, si bien era alguien que tenía casi todo lo material le faltaba mucho amor en su vida, como el de su madre y el de su padre que si bien él vivía no era una persona que demostraba mucho afecto por ella, solo su tía y Dorothy la trataban como a una hija, pero ella sabía que no era lo mismo. El regalo que Anthony le había dado era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en su vida, era un detalle muy especial y era algo que nunca olvidaría. Sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas y como toda una llorona comenzaron a desbordarse poco a poco. Anthony levantó su rostro con dulzura para verla directamente y le enterneció lo emocionada que estaba la rubia. – No llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – Le dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos y alternando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios que lo tentaban en demasía. Candy se daba cuenta de la cercanía que tenía su príncipe y comenzaba a temblar como un pequeño cordero entre sus manos.

De pronto todo se tornó invisible para ellos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro y sus labios separados por una mínima distancia, sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse y sus cuerpos temblaban nerviosos y emocionados ante la situación que estaban viviendo, Anthony colocó una mano en el rostro de Candy limpiándole las lágrimas que habían cesado de su rostro y otra mano la colocó en su pequeña cintura acercándola un poco más a él reforzando su agarre, no pensó en las consecuencias, no pensó en si ella lo rechazaría o si lo empujaría, no pensó en si recibiría una bofetada por tal atrevimiento, o si simplemente le correspondería su acción. Anthony simplemente estaba hechizado por los ojos y los labios de Candy, por su cercanía, por el contacto de su pecho sobre el propio, por el ambiente tan romántico que los envolvía y por las hormonas adolescentes que ya se empezaban a hacer presente en ellos, sobre todo en el rubio. Lentamente fue acortando esa distancia que los unía cerrando los ojos abandonándose a ese leve y dulce contacto. Candy al principio abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante tal cercanía deseando infinitamente pronto terminara, el tiempo se le había hecho eterno y simplemente habían pasado unos segundos cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de su príncipe posarse en los suyos al cerrar la mínima distancia que existía entre ellos, cerrando igualmente los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación jamás vivida, el beso fue un simple roce, una caricia leve que disfrutaban ambos lentamente, conectándose ambos labios y calzándose perfectamente uno al otro, estaban hechos a la medida, se amoldaban perfecto al contrario, era como el dulce posar de una mariposa en una flor, sin embargo para ellos era mágico. El beso duró simplemente unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que ambos vieran estrellas y chispas de colores en su mente, cerrando sus ojos y llenándose de imágenes de fuegos artificiales que los maravillaban, mientras un sinfín de mariposas, comenzaban a volar dentro de sus estómagos como si hubieran sido espantadas por algo.

Lentamente abrían sus ojos observándose uno al otro buscando un rastro de arrepentimiento, pero no era así todo lo contrario ambos lucían un resplandor en sus ojos que los hacía darse cuenta que ambos se amaban y que eran correspondidos. La alegría invadía los corazones de ambos rubios, quienes seguían con el correr desbocado de su corazón, cuando de pronto la vergüenza invadió el rostro de Candy ocultándose en su pecho mientras él la recibía gustoso y la abrazaba tiernamente. Anthony se conmovió con la acción de Candy sintiendo en su corazón un mayor anhelo de protegerla por siempre, sus almas se fundieron en una sola formándose un solo ser, ambos sabían que así era, que ambos se pertenecían uno al otro y sus corazones se juraban en silencio un amor eterno e infinito. Anthony fue el primero que se animó a reventar esa burbuja que los tenía atrapados en su mundo.

-¡Te amo, Candy! – Le dijo con una voz diferente a la de siempre, con una voz aterciopelada que la hizo estremecer, escuchando en un susurro las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Candy sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas la abandonaban por un momento recargando ampliamente su cuerpo en su amado príncipe, como le llamaba solo para ella.

Abrió los ojos emocionada y se posó en sus azules, buscando conectar su mirada con él, encontrándose con unos ojos azules dilatados como nunca los había visto, su príncipe estaba creciendo, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y ella sería su mujer, porque si, desde ese momento se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma. Su amor se había transformado de una simple quimera a algo sólido y real, ya no era el amor de niños que desde infantes desarrollaron, ahora era un amor juvenil que para ellos era más maduro, más palpable al revelarse uno al otro y confirmar que efectivamente eran correspondidos en sus sentimientos. Y así en silencio con ese tierno beso que se habían atrevido a compartir se habían jurado pertenecerse uno al otro.

-Yo también te amo Anthony. – Dijo Candy bajo el embrujo de su mirada, sonrojándose pero manteniendo firme su mirada sobre él, no se escondería, quería que él supiera de sus sentimientos, quería que él se diera cuenta que en verdad lo amaba también y que nada, ni nadie la haría trastabillar en eso, ella era una mujer que entregaba su corazón solo una vez y hacía años que se lo había entregado al joven rubio.

-¡Candy! ¡Princesa! Me haces muy feliz. – Le dijo acurrucándola nuevamente en su pecho. Candy escuchaba el latir desbocado de su corazón y cerraba sus ojos para grabarlo en su memoria.

Nuevamente se acercaron tomando sus manos y Candy cerraba sus ojos ofreciendo sus labios al guapo muchacho, quien no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlos entre los propios atrapándolos lentamente, con timidez y cierto temor de lastimarla u ofenderla, quería besarla más largamente pero aún era una chiquilla al igual que él, aunque ya se sentían grandes y capaces de vencer al mundo ante ellos. El beso duró un poco más que el anterior y fue un poco más el contacto, aún tenían vergüenza de lo que hacían, sin embargo la ternura que Anthony mostraba en Candy era una ternura tan dulce y delicada que Candy no se sentía ofendida, al contrario ella misma se sorprendía porque quería que fuera más el contacto, sin embargo ninguno se animó a hacerlo, seguían con su beso tierno y delicado atreviéndose a mover solo un poco los labios, terminando un poco después ese dulce contacto que los había llevado al mismo cielo.

Salieron del pequeño invernadero agarrados de la mano, caminando lentamente más enamorados que nunca, lo que había sucedido dentro de ese lugar quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, era una promesa tatuada en su corazón en donde ella grabaría el nombre de Anthony y él el nombre de Candy, un amor que nada ni nadie podría quebrar, ni con el paso del tiempo. Su amor iría más allá del tiempo, más allá de lo infinito.

Dentro de la mansión unos ojos curiosos veían la imagen, definitivamente ese par era el uno para el otro, la vieja Elroy sonreía con satisfacción al ver que sus dos sobrinos eran la pareja perfecta. –**"**_Dos menos por quien preocuparse, ahora solo me faltan los Cornwell" –_ Pensaba Elroy, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese compromiso, quien más que ellos para mantener pura, la sangre de los Andrew, pero definitivamente tendría que hablar con Dorothy para que no permitiera que esa niña se saliera en ropa de cama fuera de la mansión.

-¡Candy! – Decían Stear y Archie quienes los encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, habían ido a buscar a Candy a su habitación para felicitarla, pero no la había encontrado así que decidieron salir a buscarla, encontrándose con la novedad de que ella estaba aún en camisón de noche acompañada de su inseparable primo Anthony.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños gatita! – Decía primero Archie quien quería ser el segundo en felicitar a la hermosa niña.

-¡Felicidades Candy! – Decía Stear uniéndose a la felicitación con su hermano esperando su turno para abrazar a la pequeña, ya que eran las únicas ocasiones en las que los hermanos Cornwell se animaban a darle un abrazo a Candy, no eran igual que Anthony quien aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para hacerlo.

-¡Gracias chicos!- Les sonrió emocionada.

-¿Dónde estabas, Candy? Todos te están buscando para felicitarte. –Dijo Archie con reproche.

-Lo siento – Dijo Anthony. – Yo me la llevé para darle su regalo. – Dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus primos, ¿Qué sería su regalo que no podía esperar a que se cambiara de ropa?

-Chicos lo siento, pero Anthony me mostró una rosa bellísima que lleva mi nombre.

-¿Una rosa? – Preguntaron incrédulos, sintiendo un poco de risa por el regalo de su primo, cualquiera podría regalarle rosas, pero un invento como el de Stear o un vestido diseñado por el propio Archie, nadie podría hacerlo, pensaron los Cornwell.

-No es solo una rosa, es un tipo de rosal que él creo especialmente para mí y lo ha llamado "Dulce Candy". – Dijo con voz de enamorada viendo a su amando príncipe con los ojos brillando más que nunca. Eso lo notaron los Cornwell y Stear comprendió que nadie superaría el regalo de Anthony, y mucho menos nadie superaría los sentimientos que la pequeña Candy había desarrollado por él, sintiéndose un poco celoso pero resignado por ello. Archie era el que estaba más renuente de ver aquello como una realidad, aunque su corazón también le avisaba que Candy no solo estaba enamorada de Anthony, sino que lo amaba realmente.

-¡Dulce Candy! Es un bello nombre. – Dijo sinceramente Stear.

-Sí, bello como tú gatita. –Le dijo Archie coqueto, cosa que Anthony notó apretando un poco más la mano de Candy al sentirse celoso por la acción de su primo menor, Candy notó inmediatamente la reacción de su príncipe y se aferró más a su mano tranquilizándolo un poco, cuando Candy se acercó más a él como evadiendo el comentario disminuyendo la distancia que había entre ellos.

-Gracias. – Fue solo la respuesta de Candy para su primo.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti. –Dijo Archie. –Me tomé la libertad de poner tu regalo en tu habitación, espero esta noche puedas lucirlo, le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y Anthony lo veía cada vez más molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que su primo hiciera eso, si deberían de haberse dado cuenta que ellos venían agarrados de la mano? Aunque era común en ellos, esta vez era algo diferente, lo habían notado solo que Archie se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Aquí está el mío Candy. –Dijo un Stear un poco más discreto, sabía del amor de esos dos y eran correspondidos entre sí, no tenía caso pelear, era el cumpleaños de Candy y ella tenía que ser feliz.

Candy abrió el obsequio de Stear y era una pequeña ardilla que caminaba mecánicamente, Candy se sorprendió con el invento.

-¡Una ardilla! - Dijo riéndose emocionada, ante la mirada de decepción de Stear.

-¡Es un zorro!- Dijo ofendido.

-¿¡Un zorro!? - Dijeron todos sorprendidos, ante la desilusión de Stear, estallando todos en risas cuando el pequeño zorro se cayó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos saliendo humo de la cola y las orejas. La risa de Candy era como una melodía para Anthony quien la miraba maravillado y agradecía a Stear haber ocasionado esa espontánea risa.

-Hay hermano, como siempre tus inventos no funcionan.

-No te preocupes hermanito, pronto seré un inventor reconocido, no te desesperes y entonces sí, te comerás tus palabras. – Decía con orgullo el guapo inventor. -Por lo menos sirvió para que Candy nos deleitara con su risa. -Dijo entre risas él también, ya no le quedaba de otra.

-Bien chicos, yo llevaré a Candy a su habitación para que se aliste para el desayuno, antes de que la tía abuela salga y nos rete.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tu solo Anthony? – Preguntó Archie. –Nosotros también escoltaremos a la gatita a su alcoba.

-Archie –Dijo Candy seriamente. –No me gusta que me digas gatita. –Archie se rascó la cabeza nervioso sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el reclamo de Candy.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron escoltando a la habitación de Candy, mientras el rubio se lamentaba por no estar un poco más a solas con su amada Candy. Candy pensaba lo mismo quería tener la oportunidad de volver a besar los labios de Anthony, era algo que ya habían iniciado y que a pesar de la timidez con que lo hacían ellos lo encontraban tentador.

Se despidieron con una elegante reverencia y la dejaron en su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse y bajar a acompañarlos al desayuno. Candy seguía embobada con los besos que había compartido con Anthony, caminaba entre nubes y en su mente se repetía el cálido momento, tocándose sus labios discretamente sin que Rosie lo notara, aunque era una tarea un poco imposible ya que la rubia estaba más distraída de lo normal. Tan era así que no había notado la presencia de la gran caja que estaba sobre su cama esperando ser abierta.

Anthony estaba igual que Candy, caminaba por inercia junto a sus primos mientras ellos bromeaban y reían de las ocurrencias que tenían, sin reparar que Anthony estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, hasta que le dieron un leve empujón para que reaccionara.

-Anthony ¿Qué te sucede? Estas en las nubes. – Decía Stear, quien era el que generalmente estaba así imaginándose su próximo invento.

-¡Anthony! – Le dijo Archie un poco molesto, sabía que había algo extraño entre los rubios.

-Nada muchachos, no pasa nada. –Les decía con una deslumbrante sonrisa que no dejaba a los otros dos muy convencidos, pero lo dejaban en paz, sino la respuesta de ello no les gustaría en lo absoluto.

En eso vieron bajar a la pecosa, quien venía con un vestido rosa claro que la hacía lucir un poco más su figura de mujercita que ya se comenzaba a marcar. Los tres muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta viéndola bajar poco a poco, pero Anthony rápidamente se acercó al final de la escalera para recibirla, los ojos de ella solo estaban anclados en los de Anthony, y ambos chicos lo notaron tristemente.

-¿Candy te gustó mi regalo? – Archie rompió el encanto de los rubios, no quería ceder aún.

Candy se quedó un poco desconcertada porque no sabía de qué regalo le hablaba Archie, hasta que rememoró desde que entró a su habitación hasta que salió de ella, recordando vagamente la caja en su cama.

-¡Archie! ¡Lo siento! No tuve tiempo de abrirlo. –Candy noto la decepción de Archie en sus ojos, y se sintió mal por ello, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo sincero. – Te prometo que cuando regrese a mi habitación será lo primero que haga. – Archie se sintió emocionado con el abrazo que Candy le ofreció y sus lindos ojos se iluminaron asintiendo más tranquilo.

Pasaron al comedor, donde toda la familia se reunió para comenzar la celebración, aprovecharon para dar los regalos a la pecosa ya que durante el baile no tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo, el festejo duró buena parte de la mañana donde disfrutaron de los platillos y postres preferidos de Candy, Anthony seguía junto a ella y Elroy se sentía orgullosa de ambos, notaba que los otros chicos se sentían algo celosos, así que tendría que hablar pronto con las familias de las niñas que había elegido para sus sobrinos y hacer formales los compromisos, sabía que era un poco apresurado pero tenía que poner un punto final a este asunto, si no quería un problema mayor con los Cornwell, especialmente con el menor, que era al que veía más incómodo con la situación. Sabía que los Andrew eran apasionados por naturaleza y ellos no serían la excepción, pero al ser ella la encargada de formar los compromisos en la familia, ya había decidido que Candy era perfecta para Anthony y que mejor que ellos estaban enamorados, aún eran unos niños y sabía que si comenzaban a convivir con sus futuras esposas nacería el sentimiento de amor entre ellos.

Continuará…

¡Listo! otro más al plato jajaja espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo y hasta me emocioné con el tierno beso que se dieron los rubios y que insisto debió haberse dado en algún punto de la caricatura, pero en fin, como toda Anthony fan tengo que conformarme con las historias que leo o escribo snif! y respetar las otras parejas que le han elegido a la pecosa. Las dejo y nos vemos pronto para el próximo capítulo! Un abrazo!

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, espero que hayan pasado un excelente día de San Valentín y que hayan disfrutado mi regalo para ustedes, me imagino que pensaron que hoy no iba a haber capítulo, pero siempre si jajaja Espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un rato para una historia más de las muchas que hay en este mundo, pero pocas de mi amado Anthony, es una historia para mayores de edad y sin fines de lucro. Comenzamos.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**UN BAILE DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Elroy estaba buscando entre las niñas que había conocido en los diferentes bailes, quien era la indicada para cada uno de sus dos sobrinos que le faltaban, Allistear y Archivald Cornwell, ambos eran guapos y de buen corazón, lo malo que los dos estaban enamorados de la misma niña, solo que esa pequeña ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y ella sabía perfectamente que era imposible que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Desde que había iniciado la búsqueda de pareja para cada uno de sus sobrinos ya tenía una idea de quien sería para cada uno, ella estaba ilusionada con la Señorita Britter que era de la misma edad de Candy y se veía que ella estaba enamorada del más pequeño de los Cornwell, aunque era un poco tímida, eso era algo que le gustaba ya que era un niña muy bien educada, era seria, culta y muy inteligente, tenía cabello negro y unos ojos azules hermosos que combinaban a la perfección con los ojos miel de su sobrino que también era muy guapo, definitivamente los hijos de ellos serían hermosos. Lo que Elroy no sabía que a Archie no le gustaba para nada que la pequeña estuviera siempre cerca de él acosándolo y atosigándolo, no era tan alegre como Candy, no era tan atrevida como su gatita y no tenía esa bondad en su corazón, la verdad era que Archie no conocía a la dulce Annie, solo era la impresión que tenía de ella, la verdad era que no tenía el propósito de conocerla.

Stear por el contrario, veía a todas las señoritas en los bailes y se divertía con ellas un poco, porque con solo una sonrisa las ponía de todos colores, se sonrojaban ante su presencia y más cuando les dedicaba esa sonrisa soñadora que tenía, las señoritas de su edad incluso las mayores y algunas menores suspiraban por el guapo inventor de ojos negros, tenía una mirada profunda y más cuando se inclinaba y las veía a los ojos mientras besaba su mano para saludarlas o simplemente como reverencia al pasar junto a ellas, como todo un caballero, como todo un galán romántico, así era él, así lo habían educado igual que a su primo y a su hermano, pero él si se dedicaba a sonreírles a todas las niñas, así que Allistear sería un poco más complicado encontrar una dama para él. Elroy había pensado en Eliza para su pareja ya que no era mucho mayor que ella, y aunque ella era más madura que él, ya era toda una señorita bien educada y de buena cuna, era un poco difícil pero era su sobrina tenía que buscarle un buen pretendiente.

-Anthony, hoy por la noche tú serás la pareja de Candy, te encargarás de estar con ella toda la noche y serás su acompañante, eso implica que bailarás con ella y la escoltarás mientras los demás la felicitan, no la dejes sola por ningún motivo. – Sabía que no tenía que decirlo, pero lo hacía frente a los demás para que no se atrevieran a invitar a bailar a Candy para nada, desde ahí ya comenzaba a marcar su compromiso con Candy. Los Cornwell no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero eran las órdenes de la tía abuela y tenían que seguirlas al pie de la letra. En Cambio Anthony y Candy estaban con una sonrisa amplia llena de felicidad, ambos compartían cómplices su encuentro de esa mañana y aún se sentían caminar entre nubes.

-Allistear, tú serás la pareja de Eliza, y harás lo mismo que Anthony, la acompañaras toda la noche y bailaras solo con ella. – Stear se sorprendió por la pareja que le habían escogido y pronto pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¡Pero tía abuela! De tantas señoritas que hay ¿Por qué tenía que ser con ella? –Preguntó molesto e indignado, ninguno de los tres la soportaban y veía como su hermano y su primo se aguantaban la risa a sus espaldas y eso lo indignaba más.

-Pero nada Allistear, Eliza es una buena señorita y serás bueno con ella. – Eliza aún no estaba avisada de ello, ese sería otro lío que tenía que enfrentar.

-Está bien tía abuela. –Dijo con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados demostrando su inconformidad, él la acompañaría pero que no le pidiera bailar con ella, porque él no sabía bailar… bueno si sabía pero con Eliza olvidaría sus pasos de baile, sabía que el baile le encantaba así que sería una buena opción para que lo dejara en paz, prefería ir en busca de una señorita que fuera más dulce y decente que su prima.

-Archivald. –Dijo de pronto, y Archie se ponía tenso y atento a la vez esperando el balde con agua que le esperaba a él. – Tú serás la pareja de Annie Britter, y te digo lo mismo que tus primos, la tratarás con cortesía y no la dejarás sola por ningún momento. – Le decía advirtiéndole porque sabía perfectamente que ese muchacho celoso era capaz de dejar a Annie a solas para ir a importunar a Candy y Anthony. Archie la miro aburrido.

-¿Sólo seré su pareja de baile? – Preguntó cómo presintiendo que había trasfondo a todo esto.

-Solo eso. – Dijo Elroy, no pretendía aún revelar sus planes o los asustaría, así que prefirió dejarlo para después ya les avisaría que tendrían que formalizar los compromisos de ellos dos, Archie se sintió un poco aliviado si consideraba la pareja de su hermano él estaba en el paraíso, no porque le gustara mucho la idea pero lo prefería a tener a alguien como Eliza de acompañante.

-Tía abuela, ¿Y quién será la pareja de baile de Neal? –Preguntó Stear curioso, no porque le interesara, sino porqué quería saber porque no sería la pareja de su hermana como siempre había sido.

-Neal será la pareja de la señorita Patricia O'Brian. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No es justo! Patricia es amiga mía tía abuela, yo pude haber sido su acompañante. –Dijo un quejumbroso Stear, y Elroy quedó pensativa, la verdad no había tenido esa idea, pero Eliza necesitaba un acompañante que no fuera su hermano, al igual que Neal, lo que hizo sospechar a Stear que no solo querían de "acompañante" y eso lo asustaba, no soportaba a Eliza y eso era un hecho que todos sabían. Patty no era su amiga, había dicho una pequeña mentira, es más esa niña ni siquiera le hablaba, cuando la saludaba se ponía tan colorada que estaba muy cerca a parecer un tomate, pero la timidez que demostraba al estar solo cerca de él era algo que le divertía y podría aprovechar el tiempo del baile para distraerse un poco, definitivamente la compañía de la señorita O'Brian sería mucho mejor que la de su odiosa prima.

-Pero ellos son hermanos y ya no están tan pequeños para seguir siendo compañeros de baile. – Esa respuesta hizo que los Cornwell tuvieran más el presentimiento de la doble intención de sus parejas. Stear tenía escalofríos solo de imaginar a Eliza de su prometida.

Eliza había hecho berrinche y había pataleado ante la decisión de la tía abuela por emparejarla con Allistear, ella quería ser pareja de Anthony y no estaba feliz con que esa pecosa se quedara con él, siempre estaban juntos y no era justo que siempre lo acaparara. La orden de la tía abuela había sido determinante y con molestia y todo tuvo que aguantarse y hacer de tripas corazón.

Candy no había podido utilizar el vestido que le había obsequiado Archie, su padre había mandado traer un vestido exclusivo para esa ocasión y sería un desaire para él si no lo hacía. Archie comprendió la situación y ella prometió que lo usaría en el siguiente baile.

Anthony se esmeró por cumplir al pie de la letra con lo ordenado por la señora Elroy, llegó puntualmente a la habitación de la rubia para bajar con ella al baile, ya todos la esperaban y él tenía que llegar y encontrarse con Albert en lo alto de las escaleras para bajar junto con él y su madre. Al ver a Candy Anthony como siempre quedó sin palabras, sabía que solo tenía 12 años pero con los arreglos que le había hecho Dorothy y el delicado maquillaje la hacía ver un poco mayor, su belleza estaba enmarcada con un peinado alto y un vestido verde esmeralda como el color de sus ojos, un color que le quitaba un poco lo aniñado y le hacía ver que sería un hermosa dama en un futuro no muy lejano. Por primera vez Anthony tuvo la imagen de esa rubia vestida de novia a su lado.

Anthony llegaba a las escaleras junto a Candy para dejarla del brazo de su padre y él se colocaba al lado de su madre para acompañarla hasta el pie de la escalera. Al bajar las escaleras los cuatro rubios llamaban mucho la atención, los Cornwell estaban igual que Anthony viendo a Candy más mujercita que nunca, ellos la amaban también y el verla vestida de esa forma los hacía latir su corazón con más fuerza, pero era otro el que la acompañaba. Albert inició el vals con su hija ante la mirada de todos, los jovencitos veían que la joven heredera estaba creciendo y se convertía en una linda jovencita, mientras que las viudas y las jóvenes solteras se deleitaban su pupila con el guapo viudo patriarca del Clan, aunque sabían que él no atendía a ninguna de las señoras que deseaban casarse con él, eso no les impedía deleitarse la vista un poco.

Después de bailar con su padre, Anthony se acercó haciendo una reverencia ante él para solicitar el permiso de bailar con su hija, concediéndole gustoso ese permiso. Albert estaba feliz de que su sobrino siempre estuviera al pendiente de su hija, estaba seguro que siempre estaría ahí para ella por lo menos hasta que se casara alguno de los dos.

-No había tenido tiempo de hablar contigo a solas hermosa. – Le dijo al oído cerrando sus ojos mientras bailaban disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos y acoplando el sonido de sus corazones, Candy se apegaba a su figura mientras bailaban perfectamente sincronizados, el baile para ellos era muy común, pero ellos se acoplaban naturalmente muy al contrario con sus otros primos que en una ocasión Archie se había quejado que a Anthony nunca lo había pisado y a él sí.

Candy se ruborizaba con las palabras de Anthony, lo escuchaba atentamente todos los elogios que le decía al oído haciéndola sentir bailar en las nubes, donde no existía nadie más solo ellos, todos pasaron a un segundo plano, sin percatarse que las parejas se iban acercando al salón de baile para iniciar la danza. Ambos rubios seguían en lo suyo.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo princesa? – Preguntó Anthony no atreviéndose a comentar lo del beso de esa mañana.

-Sí Anthony, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado. –Decía enamorada, recordando el beso y sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, me inspiré en tu pureza y tus ojos. Me gusta ver tus ojos cuando se iluminan cada mañana, cuando brillan cada tarde y cuando en la oscuridad resplandecen, Candy yo te amo. – Le dijo por fin siguiendo la música por instinto.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo sorprendida, pero sin dejar de bailar perdiéndose en su dulce mirar, conectado esas miradas, mientras los demás los veían. Sin haber escuchado nadie su conversación todos comenzaban a imaginar que los dos rubios Andrew estaban enamorados. – Yo… yo también… te amo. – Dijo sonrojándose aún más dejando de bailar, lo bueno que la melodía había terminado y nadie notó eso. Candy quiso huir del rubio en ese momento pero él no se lo permitió, al contrario la tomó de la mano, sintiendo como siempre esa corriente que lejos de incomodarles les confortaba el alma.

-No te vayas princesa, por favor. – Dijo suplicándole con la mirada. Ella accedió a quedarse con él, pero su mano sudaba y temblaba de la emoción y el nerviosismo que le embargaba en ese momento, su corazón latía acelerado y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Anthony reparó en ello e hizo una reverencia indicando que terminarían el baile por el momento, le ofreció su brazo para dirigirla a la terraza, donde la invitaría a sentarse un rato para que se recuperara un poco. –Vamos princesa. –Le dijo galantemente y ella se inclinó un poco para aceptar su petición, aferrándose a su brazo ilusionada y con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras ellos lucían felices, Archie los miraba a la distancia mientras bailaba con la muda de Annie Britter, quien no hablaba en lo más mínimo, solo contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacía el gatito.

-¿Te gusta bailar?

-Sí. – contestaba la tímida muchacha, la verdad es que estaba tan emocionada de estar a su lado que las palabras no salían de su boca, quería hablar con él decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no tenía nada que decir, notaba que Archie se desesperaba pero el nerviosismo que la invadía le impedía hacer algo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le dijo con doble intención al ver que Anthony y Candy se retiraban a la terraza, para así poder seguirlos y por lo menos platicar un rato con ellos ya que la tímida muchacha nomas no platicaba.

-Bueno… - Dijo queriendo agregar algo más, pero Archie la jaló de la mano para llevarla a otro lugar e ir por la bebida que le había pedido, dándose cuenta que la tía abuela lo miraba retadoramente y que la pobre muchacha no había podido decirle que quería.

Stear no la pasaba mejor que su hermano menor, el pobre estaba escuchando mil y un quejas de la Leagan, quien le reprochaba el no saber bailar y de vez en cuando daba de pisotones en el piso haciendo el berrinche que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para salirse con la suya. No quedándole de otra más que bailar con su berrinchuda prima.

-No eres tan mal bailarín primo. –Le decía satisfecha, la verdad era que Stear era tan bueno bailando como Anthony, estaba acostumbrado a ello desde pequeño, pero no le gustaba la compañía que le había tocado. De pronto vio a lo lejos a una muchacha de lentes a que se encontraba sentada al final del salón que no le quitaba la vista de encima, aprovechó y saludó muy amablemente haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, encontrado que la chica se sorprendía y se ponía de todos colores dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, que sin saber por qué se le hizo adorable.

Era la primera vez que le sonreía directamente a él y eso le había agradado, siempre que lo hacía ella se sonrojaba, bajaba la mirada, se ponía de mil colores y salía despavorida, tal vez era la distancia o tal vez no era para él esa sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que volteara tras de él para cerciorarse que era a él a quien fue dirigida esa hermosa sonrisa. La señorita O'Brian era verdaderamente muy bonita, no lo había notado, no sabía si era porque estaba arreglada para la ocasión, si era porque su acompañante no le agradaba o porque siempre había sido muy bonita y nunca le había puesto atención, pero esa noche Allistear Cornwell vio a Patricia O´Brian de una manera distinta. De pronto un brusco Neal llegó a su lado dándole de mala gana un vaso de alguna bebida que le había llevado, ella rápidamente quito su vista del inventor y bajo la cabeza incómoda por la presencia de su primo, dándole a entender que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la compañía que le había tocado esa noche.

Stear se apresuró a pisar a Eliza intencionalmente para llevarla a sentar pidiéndole mil disculpas, se había asegurado que el pisotón había sido bastante fuerte, y así ella ya no podría bailar y él se libraría de ella.

-¡Eres un tonto! – Le decía con una cara desencajada por el coraje. –Le dije a la tía abuela que era un error que tú fueras mi acompañante.

\- Lo siento Eliza. –Le decía aguantándose las ganas de reírse mientras la dirigía estratégicamente al sillón donde se encontraba la señorita O´Brian y su odioso primo Neal. – ¿Nos podemos sentar? – Le decía dirigiéndose a tan linda señorita.

-Por supuesto. – Contestaba Patty tímida y amablemente.

-¡Eliza! ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Neal preocupado por su hermana.

-¡Este tonto me pisó! – Decía furiosa Eliza, pero no quería hacer un escándalo mayor, ¿Qué diría la gente? Su madre de seguro la retaría si la hacía quedar en ridículo.

-¡Si serás! – Le dijo Neal molesto a Stear, pero al ver la mirada de Stear rápidamente cambió el tono de su voz. El miedo no andaba en burro, andaba en Neal.

-Neal, llévame a una habitación por favor, necesito descansar mi pie. –Le dijo a su hermano y este la llevó inmediatamente al salón de té que era el más próximo. – Stear casi bailaba de júbilo por que se había librado por fin de su odiosa prima. Volteando a ver a la señorita O'Brian quien lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunto queriendo ponerla nerviosa.

-Gracias. – Le dijo simplemente.

-¿Gracias? - Preguntó curioso, aunque se imaginaba que era porque la había librado del tarado ese. – De nada. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Patricia se sonrojaba pero no quitaba la vista del guapo muchacho, no sabía porque pero ahora lo veía de una manera diferente, tal vez era la seguridad de saber que se veía hermosa con ese atuendo, o era la manera en que ahora la veía Stear, ya no veía esa mirada vacía y fría que siempre le daba, al contrario era una mirada profunda y cálida que le dedicaba esta vez. – ¿Bailamos? - Le preguntó sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-Claro. – Dijo Patty feliz ya que el tonto de Neal se la había pasado hablando de él mismo y la había mareado con tanta palabrería y no la había invitado a bailar.

Ambos chicos de lentes se fueron a bailar sin importar las miradas de la tía Sara quien buscaba por todo el salón a sus vástagos sin encontrarlos por ningún lado. La tía abuela se había dado cuenta de la situación, y observaba hasta cierto punto divertida lo que había hecho Allistear para librarse de su sobrina, no le agradaba, pero lo que si le agradaba era el brillo que había descubierto en sus ojos al mirar a la señorita O´Brian. Definitivamente algo podría hacer por ellos, diciéndose a sí misma que ya había encontrado alguien para su inventor favorito.

Mientras tanto Archivald llegaba con un vaso de jugo de frutas para Annie, sin importarle si le gustaría o no, al no poner atención en ella, se dio cuenta ya que estaba frente a la mesa de bebidas que no le había preguntado que le apetecía.

-Disculpe señorita Britter, no me dijo que era lo que quería tomar. –Le decía a pesar de todo amablemente.

-No señor Cornwell. – Le dijo tranquilamente pensando que le iba a decir que no había ningún problema y tomaría el vaso de jugo sin ningún reparo, no en vano se había dado cuenta que le gustaba. – Usted no me dio la oportunidad de decirle lo que quería. – Le dijo esta vez un poco más indignada, pero tranquila como todo una dama, sorprendiendo a Archie porque era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto.

-Le pido nuevamente disculpas señorita Britter, no era mi intención ofenderla. – Le dijo ahora si sintiéndose culpable.

-No tiene que disculparse señor Cornwell, cuando uno no está a gusto en un lugar, es normal actuar como lo ha hecho usted esta noche. – Vaya con la tímida al parecer si hablaba y cuando lo hacía era certera.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiero estar aquí. – Le contestó secamente.

-No hace falta decirlo con palabras señor Cornwell, sus acciones lo delatan. – Decía usando el mismo tono que él, pero con una sonrisa para que no denotara la frustración que sentía de que ese joven que ella amaba la ignoraba por completo, ya que no era que estaba muda, sino que en todo el baile no le puso atención en lo más mínimo por estar observando a los rubios Andley bailar muy en su mundo y solo le hacía preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con la plática que ella se había esforzado en entablar con él. –Por si no se ha dado cuenta toda la noche ha estado usted observando a Candy y a su primo el joven Brower y mi plática simplemente no la ha escuchado.

-Eso no es verdad. – Decía Archie indignado, era verdad lo que decía esa engreída pero no iba a darle la razón.

-A ver dígame, ¿Qué es lo que estuve hablando antes de que me trajera el jugo de frutas, al que por cierto soy alérgica? – Le preguntó desafiante, viendo como Archie bajó su mirada avergonzado. Archie reparó que le había dicho joven a su primo y a él se refería como señor.

-¿Por qué me hablas a mí como señor Annie y a mi primo le has dicho joven?

-Usted fue el primero en llamarme señorita O´Brian yo solo hago lo que usted hace. – Dijo seria. – Ahora si me disculpa voy a la terraza, no me siento muy bien. – Annie se dirigió a la terraza contraria donde estaban Anthony y Candy, no quería importunar a esa pareja que a su parecer se veían muy bien juntos. Archie vio a lo lejos que la tía abuela lo veía con ojos asesinos y se apresuró a alcanzar al Annie quien caminaba muy deprisa y ya la había perdido de vista.

Annie había aprovechado la soledad de la terraza y derramó unas lágrimas que empañaban su visión convenciéndose que el guapo chico de ojos color miel del cual ella tenía tiempo enamorada, nunca se fijaría en ella.

Anthony y Candy seguían platicando muy enamorados en la terraza, platicando de miles de cosas como era su costumbre, pero sin tocar el tema del beso, a ambos les daba pena hablar de eso, más sin embargo no necesitaban hablar sobre ello o volver a decirse que se amaban, si en cada gesto, en cada mirada y en cada movimiento se lo decían a gritos.

-Candy, me haces muy feliz. – Le decía Anthony dulcemente.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz Anthony. – Le decía refugiándose en su pecho que ya comenzaba a fortalecerse como resultado de la equitación y la esgrima que practicaba diariamente.

-Amor – Le dijo para referirse a ella, viendo que Candy se alejaba un poco para verlo a los ojos sorprendida. – Voy a hablar con el tío Albert.

-¿Hablar sobre qué Anthony?

-Sobre nosotros. – Le dijo decidido. – Princesa, yo te amo y tú me amas ¿Verdad?

-Sí. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía ilusionada.

-Voy a pedirle tu mano princesa.

-¡No Anthony! – Dijo asustada.

-¿No quieres? – Preguntó confundido. – Me dijiste que me amabas.

-Y te amo, solo que se muy pronto, aún somos muy jóvenes además por lo que siempre comenta la tía abuela, es un hecho que seremos comprometidos, para mí no hay nadie más que tú Anthony.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hablarlo con él de hombre a hombre. – Candy se ponía nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo a su padre aún y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, Anthony descubrió el motivo de la negativa de Candy y comprendió el miedo que tenía, no era por él sino por ella. – Esta bien princesa, aún no hablare con mi tío, pero solo por un tiempo. En tu cumpleaños número quince ese será el día en el que voy a solicitar tu mano, y no aceptaré negativas de nadie. – Le dijo acercándola su pecho haciéndole esa promesa que si bien faltaba aún tiempo en llegar a cumplirla iba a ser una gran aventura compartir con ella todo ese tiempo, la amaba y sabía bien que sus sentimientos no cambiarían, habían durado 12 años, desde que la vio por primera vez y sabía que era plenamente correspondido.

-Gracias Anthony, gracias por amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti. – dijo aferrándose a su pecho.

-¿Tenías alguna duda princesa? –Preguntó intrigado.

-La verdad creía que solo me veías como a tu pequeña prima. – Le dijo apenada.

-¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?

-Cada noche me dormía pensando en si me amabas o no, soñaba que era correspondida, pero al despertar la duda me asaltaba nuevamente.

-¿De verdad no eran obvios mis sentimientos por ti?

-Cuando creía que sí, llegaba Eliza a recordarme lo hermosa que es y que ella era la indicada para ti, y eso me hacía dudar al no ser tan hermosa como ella. – Decía apenada.

-¿Qué dices Candy? Tú eres mucho más hermosa que Eliza, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro. Aunque no niego que Eliza es bonita, no es el tipo de mujer que me gusta, me gustas tú pequeña.

-¿De verdad no piensas que soy…?

-¿Qué eres qué pequeña? – Anthony no comprendía a qué se refería Candy, para él ella era perfecta y hermosa, no había nadie más con quien deseaba estar toda la vida. Candy lo veía nerviosa con pena por haber iniciado esa conversación, ¿_Cómo decirle que ella se consideraba aún muy pequeña en sus formas? _Era algo que no se podía decir y mucho menos a su enamorado. Anthony comprendió de pronto al ver que ella bajaba su rostro observando su cuerpo. Lentamente le levantó el rostro y le dijo viéndola a los ojos. – Para mí eres la mujer perfecta, te amo porque eres tú Candy, porque eres mi princesa, porque eres hermosa, porque fuiste hecha para ser mi esposa, me gustas Candy, me gusta tus delicadas formas y tu esbelta figura, te amo desde que eras un bebé y te amaré hasta que seamos unos viejitos arrugados.- Le dijo esto último bromeando para arrancarle una risa, cosa que logro hacer.

-No te importa que Eliza se vea mejor que yo. – Volvió a decir.

-El cuerpo de una mujer es bello para quien lo ama, y yo amo el tuyo tal cual es pequeña. – Candy se emocionó con el comentario de Anthony y se abrazó a su cuello pegando un brinco para poder alcanzarlo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila por lo expuesto por el rubio y agradeciendo no tener que explicar que se sentía acomplejada por no ser tan voluptuosa como Eliza.

Mientras Anthony y Candy regresaban al salón de baile, Annie lloraba en silencio del otro lado de la terraza, triste por lo que acababa de acontecer. Su madre le había dicho que sería comprometida con Archivald Cornwell y eso la había llenado de felicidad, era una niña de apenas 12 años pero desde los 8 años le habían dicho que tenía que ser una buena esposa para el marido que le eligieran, haciendo que ella siempre temiera por la persona con quien sería comprometida, sintiendo un gran alivio que la persona que sería su prometido era la misma persona que sin quererlo la había enamorado desde pequeña. Ahora que había estado más tiempo con él sabía que era un error ese compromiso, quería hablar con su madre para que por favor no la comprometiera con él, no deseaba sentirse rechazada por él y que con el paso de los años la odiara.

-Annie –Dijo una voz ya conocida para ella. – Le hablaba con temor, la había estado observando llorar desde hacía rato no atreviéndose a hablarle porque sabía que era el culpable de su llanto. -¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cornwell, estoy bien. – Dijo apresurándose a limpiar sus bellos ojos azules, no sabía que ya había sido descubierta.

-Siento mucho no haber estado más atento. – Decía realmente arrepentido, sin saber por qué el ver a Annie con los ojos llorosos le había producido un malestar en su estómago, tal vez era la culpa que ya lo estaba comiendo. –¿Me disculpas? – Le decía haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a bailar. Annie lo miraba con desconfianza, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy por la forma que la miraba y que en toda la noche no le había quitado la vista de encima, dudaba aceptar la propuesta, pero el amor que sentía por ese joven la convenció de aceptar bailar con él ya mañana sería otro día, ya mañana hablaría con su madre si se atrevía a hacerlo y disolvería el absurdo compromiso.

Continuará…

¿Cómo ven? Los Andrew están más que enfiestados y los únicos contentos son nuestra pareja principal Anthony y Candy, aunque nuestro amado inventor se la jugó con Eliza para librarse de ella y en vez de coquetear con la demás niñas como estaba acostumbrado la buena Patty le hizo ojitos y no le desagradó al bello Stear. El único que sigue terco con Candy es Archie quien no le importó ignorar a la pobre Annie toda la noche, pero ya con la advertencia en los ojos de la tía abuela se fue a buscarla encontrando que la había hecho llorar y eso le removió algo dentro… solo que no sabe que es… En fin, y ¿Dorothy? Nadie se ha preguntado por la sumisa Dorothy! Esperemos que esté mucho mejor del malestar que le aqueja… creo que no verdad... pobre muy pocos la quieren jejejeje.

Bueno niñas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los atrapé un poco en esta historia para divertirme un poco echando a volar mi imaginación y poder así compartirla con las demás Anthonyfan que hay en este mundo del fanfic, espero disfruten mucho de esta historia y que me dejen un comentario acerca de lo que opinan de ella. No es apta para menores de edad y lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero respeten las clasificaciones y tengan un poco de discreción para leerla. ¡Comenzamos!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**LA ESPERA DE OTRO ANDREW**

El baile transcurría tranquilamente, Candy y Anthony bailaban y compartían con los demás siempre juntos, para los demás era obvio que eran una pareja enamorada y que un día anunciarían su compromiso, para todos menos para Albert, quien veía a los dos rubios como dos primos que eran muy unidos. Annie y Archie por fin habían bailado el resto de la velada, después de todo la noche no se había arruinado después del comportamiento infantil que había tenido Archie con la jovencita.

Stear y Patty se la habían pasado bailando, riendo, comiendo y jugando entre sí, se habían acoplado bastante bien y era un hecho que los dos disfrutaban mucho su compañía, eran muy similares y a pesar de que dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, ellos rompían la regla, eran tan iguales que se acoplaban muy bien, cosa que a la tía abuela alegró bastante, agradecía al cielo que a Eliza no le interesaba Stear, así que la leve charla de un posible compromiso con él no haría mucha diferencia, tendría ahora que hablar con su amiga Martha para ahora sí hacerlo formal. Hacía muchos años que habían hablado sobre ello, no sabía por qué lo había olvidado, lo bueno que era algo que aún podía remediar.

Albert había bailado solo un poco con Rosemary, que al igual que ella no le interesaban ninguna de las mujeres que trataban de abordarlo lo mismo que a ella, había uno que otra viudo que le dedicaba miradas lascivas, así que bailaban entre sí para espantar a los pájaros que los asechaban.

-Rosemary ¿Qué sucede con Dorothy?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? –Preguntaba curiosa ante la mirada confusa de Albert.

-Me dijo que se sentía mal, que por eso no estaría presente en el baile y que la disculpara con Candy.

-Hay hermanito, no cabe duda que eres muy tonto. – Le dijo sonriente para no hacerlo enojar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo con cierta indignación.

-¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes? – Albert se tensó casi de inmediato, esperando que la pieza de baile terminara para poder retirarse al despacho para hablar más tranquilos.

-Aquí no es lugar para hablar de eso. – Dijo simplemente, la pieza de baile terminó e hizo la reverencia correspondiente y se retiró a su despacho seguido por Rosemary quien no lo iba a dejar tan fácil hasta que corrigiera su error.

Llegaron al despacho y Rosemary cerró la puerta.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-¿Dorothy? ¿Cómo crees? Ella es incapaz de hacerlo, lo que sucede es que ninguno de los dos puede disimular las miradas de amor que se dedican.

-¿Amor? Yo no amo a Dorothy, para mí el amor ya no tiene cabida en mi corazón. –Dijo secamente.

-Te equivocas, tú la amas y ella te ama, solo que tú no quieres aceptarlo y ella no quiere que la rechaces, pero ahora más que nunca tienes que corresponderle.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Albert, Dorothy está esperando un hijo. –Dijo repentinamente a ver si sacudía a su hermano con esa declaración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Hermanito, hay cosas que para una mujer no pasan desapercibidas, Dorothy es tan transparente que no necesita decirlo, ¿Por qué crees que son sus malestares matutinos? Sus mareos, sus náuseas, su cansancio. –Decía enumerando uno a uno los malestares de los cuales Dorothy había sufrido en los últimos días.

-Déjame solo. – Dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

-Como gustes, yo solo te aviso por lo que está pasando Dorothy, no es culpa de ella que yo me haya dado cuenta. –Decía retirándose esperando haber hecho eco en la mente del terco de su hermano.

Albert se quedó pensativo sentado en su escritorio en silencio absoluto solo alcanzando a oír el barullo que había afuera que se colaba al abrir Rosemary la puerta, pero al cerrarla nuevamente reinó el silencio, solo su mente le gritaba todos los acontecimientos que se habían desatado desde aquella noche.

"_Albert como cada noche llegaba frustrado y cansado de lidiar con los inversionistas todo el día, estaba cansado de batallar con ellos, sabía que era su responsabilidad pero enfrentar un día a día con lo mismo después de la pérdida de su esposa le causaba hastío, la bebida era la única que lo acompañaba para calmar un poco sus ansias, pero esa noche no tenía ganas de beber, no tenía ganas de montar, ni de hablar de sus emociones, tenía ganas de tener a una mujer a su lado y solo eso lo tranquilizaría por completo._

_Llegó al cuarto de su hija y dudo en entrar, sabía que Dorothy estaría ahí con ella, ella siempre la acompañaba, pero desde hacía unas semanas no la veía de la misma forma. Su abstinencia lo hacía que pensara en ella de una manera poco decorosa, tenía más de dos años de viudo y tenía meses sin estar con una mujer, no por falta de ganas, sino porque la hermosa pelirroja que cuidaba a su hija se había filtrado en sus pensamientos haciéndolo flaquear varias veces en su mente. Entro cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se dio cuenta que Dorothy no se encontraba junto a su hija así que se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba con la recámara de la nodriza dudando en tocar, cuando escucho un llanto triste y poco audible. Dorothy como cada noche lloraba no por la pérdida de su esposo, porque ya había aceptado que solo fue un mal hombre en su vida, no lloraba por la pérdida de su hijo al cual llevaría por siempre en su corazón, ese llanto era diferente era un llanto triste y acongojado, como de alguien que ha hecho algo indebido, lloraba porque se había enamorado de un imposible, se había enamorado de su patrón y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, aún fuera la hija de un Simmons, aunque ellos habían estado comprometidos de niños, era algo que no podía ser. _

_Albert, al escuchar el llanto de Dorothy se animó a entrar a consolarla, ya muchas veces la había escuchado llorar, pero nunca se había animado a hacerlo, así que sin tocar giró la chapa de la puerta y entró, sorprendiendo a Dorothy quien se encontraba en un camisón de noche, largo y transparente, al estar en la privacidad de su cuarto no llevaba la bata para levantarse, se suponía que estaba sola no esperaba esa intromisión del rubio, quien al verla en esa situación no dijo nada solo se fue sobre ella besando sus labios con desesperación. Dorothy correspondió después de un rato no animándose a rechazarlo porque ella ansiaba lo mismo. El deseo que hacía tiempo había despertado en su cuerpo se había apagado abruptamente teniendo que silenciarlo en las noches en las que su cuerpo aclamaba el contacto físico de un hombre, soñando incontables noches en la intimidad de su cuarto con el guapo patriarca que entraba a su cuarto como esa noche y le hacía el amor hasta el amanecer. _

_Dorothy pensó que era otro de sus húmedos sueños que cada noche tenía, creyendo que el sueño la había vencido y se dejaba llevar por esa maravillosa aparición que la visitaba todas las noches al entregar su sueño a Morfeo. Albert la amó sin contemplaciones llenándose de su aroma al hacerla su mujer por primera vez, tranquilizando sus instintos más primitivos que clamaban el contacto con esa mujer que lo tenía hechizado. No tuvo contemplación en tomarla entre sus brazos, hasta que su cuerpo se sintió saciado de ella, terminando cansado a su lado mientras ella lo observaba enamorada, como quien mira un espejismo sin reconocer que era real el adonis que estaba a su lado, atreviéndose a besarlo y acariciarlo, total era su sueño, ella podría hacer y deshacer en él desinhibiéndose completamente y colocándose en posición dominante para saciar ahora ella sus deseos carnales que tenía más de dos años sin atender. La pasión que Dorothy le demostraba a Albert era una pasión nunca antes experimentada, era muy diferente a la que había tenido con Candice, si bien ella era apasionada también era muy recatada y no le permitía ver por completo su desnudez. En cambio Dorothy le mostraba su cuerpo sin complejo alguno y le permitía tocar y observarlo por completo, tocando sus bellas formas con unas manos ávidas de más, fundiéndose nuevamente en uno solo, llegando una vez más al clímax del placer con ella sobre su cuerpo, deleitándose con el movimiento de sus atributos al compás de su vaivén. Una vez terminado el acto de amor, Albert se acomodó al lado de Dorothy y la abrazó con ternura, ella se dejó querer en su sueño, mañana volvería a su realidad, pero hoy iba a disfrutar al máximo esa maravillosa quimera, sin saber Albert que ella creía que soñaba y sin saber Dorothy que él era real. _

_A la mañana siguiente Dorothy despertó totalmente desnuda entre los brazos de Albert, quien al sentirla moverse despertó. Ella trató de taparse y levantarse rápidamente al caer en cuenta que no había sido un sueño y que todas las sensaciones tan maravillosas que había sentido toda la noche habían sido reales y que el hermoso cuerpo de Albert estaba en igual condiciones que el de ella, totalmente desnudo. Albert sin pudor alguno lo mostraba ya habían pasado la noche juntos y ya se habían visto tal como eran, al notar que ella se quería alejar la tomo de la muñeca y la retuvo._

_-¡No te vayas! – Le dijo más como una orden que como una súplica. -¡Quédate! –Dorothy temblaba y no sabía qué hacer, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le quitó la sabana con la que se cubría quedando al descubierto por completo, siendo admirada por los ojos azules del patriarca con admiración y deseo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder de vergüenza y deseo. La luz que entraba por el ventanal iluminaba perfectamente sus bien definidos cuerpos, su cuerpos se tocaron una vez más provocando chispas de electricidad al contacto, ardiendo en deseo una vez más. Se entregaron nuevamente en cuerpo y alma aunque Albert no lo admitiera amaba a esa mujer, Dorothy se rindió nuevamente ante los encantos de ese adonis blanco y rubio que la hacía arder en deseo, un deseo que nunca había experimentado y que al haber despertado quería ahora si hacerlo consciente de que era real. Se amaron una vez más, libremente sin los lineamientos de la época de tener una sábana de por medio mientras se hacía el amor, permitieron el contacto directo de sus cuerpos y eso era una delicia, Dorothy llegaba primero a la culminación del acto de amor, siendo seguida por Albert quien explotaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Definitivamente hacer el amor con Dorothy era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos años, después de su adorada Candice._

_Después de ese encuentro le siguieron muchos más, casi a diario el patriarca visitaba la habitación de Dorothy calmando sus ansias con ella, cuando los viajes se alargaban era una tortura para ambos ya que sus mismos cuerpos se clamaban uno al otro. Dorothy lo amaba nunca se lo había dicho pero lo amaba y él no pudo volver a estar con ninguna mujer de nuevo después de haber conocido ese nivel de pasión entre sus brazos"._

Los recuerdos de Albert regresaron al presente, reconociendo por fin que estaba enamorado de Dorothy desde aquella primera vez, aunque nunca se lo había expresado con palabras. Dorothy creía que ella solo era un desfogue para el patriarca pero su amor por él le había impedido rechazarlo. Albert sonrió por primera vez feliz después de muchos años, delineando sus labios que deseaban sentir nuevamente el sabor de los labios de Dorothy.

-Definitivamente la quiero. –Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, pero estaba seguro que estaría cansada, la dejaría reposar esa noche y mañana hablaría con ella para aclararlo todo, no sabía que hacer aún, pero si estaba embarazada respondería como el hombre que era y hablaría con su padre para pedir su mano formalmente, ya no era un jovencito, y Dorothy ya no vivía con su padre, pero aun así quería presentar sus respetos hacia aquel hombre que un día le habían dicho que sería su suegro. No había tenido la oportunidad de pensarse de nuevo como padre, a decir verdad él sabía que nunca lo había sido con Candy, ya que nunca estaba presente, pero sin querer le ilusionaba volver a sentir el crecimiento de una nueva vida en el vientre de la mujer amada, solo esperaba que ahora todo fuera diferente. Era muy joven cuando fue padre por primera vez y aunque para la época ya estaba mayor para volver a empezar a él se le hacía una edad perfecta para volver a hacerlo.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin, los invitados se retiraban poco a poco, quedando únicamente los habitantes de la mansión, Rosemary veía con intriga a Albert, mientras que Elroy y los más jóvenes se retiraban cansados a sus habitaciones.

-Albert ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Hablaré con ella Rosemary, hablaré con Dorothy para llegar a un acuerdo. – Le dijo simplemente.

-¿Un acuerdo? ¡Lo que deberías hacer es pedirle que se case contigo! Será una deshonra para los Andrew y los Simmons si saben que ella está embarazada de ti. ¡Además tú la amas! – Albert la veía molesto, había aceptado que la amaba, pero aún no aceptaba que nadie le dijera que hacer aún si esta persona fuera su hermana o su tía abuela.

-¡Mañana hablare con ella! –Dijo alzando la voz. Se dirigió a su habitación dejando sola a Rosemary, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esa situación. Tal vez era porque su hermano no quería ser padre y pensaba abandonarla no era un secreto para nadie que no quería hijos.

Los chicos escuchaban la discusión pero para ellos no era nada raro al contrario estaban acostumbrados al mal humor de Albert y solo se adentraron a sus habitaciones. Anthony acompañó a Candy a su habitación, y al cerciorarse que todos habían entrado a sus respectivos cuartos tomó las manos de Candy dulcemente.

-Hasta mañana princesa.

-Hasta mañana mi príncipe. – Anthony sonreía por como lo llamaba, era tierno escucharla hablarle con tanto amor.

-No dejaré pasar un día más, mañana hablare con el tío William.

-¿Estás seguro Anthony? – Preguntaba aun temerosa e insegura de querer que lo hiciera.

-Estoy seguro pequeña, te amo y quiero que todos se enteren. – Candy asintió feliz y le dedicó una mirada soñadora. Anthony la tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a sus labios, dándole un corto y suave beso, que la hizo sonrojar inmediatamente. – Te amo pecosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti Anthony. – Le digo guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación lentamente. Anthony recargaba su frente en la puerta con la mirada ilusionada y sonrisa bobalicona, estaba verdaderamente enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero el besar a Candy era una delicia que lo dejaba sin fuerzas en sus rodillas. Se abrazó a la puerta sonriente y susurro "_te veo mañana vida mía"._ Se retiró feliz por la velada tan maravillosa que había pasado introduciéndose a su habitación, listo para dormir rebosante de alegría.

La mañana llegaba y con ello la ansiedad de Albert por hablar con Dorothy. Se alistó rápidamente y antes de desayunar se dirigió a su habitación, tocó la puerta insistentemente al no obtener respuesta. Después de esperar un rato y no ser atendido se dirigió al cuarto de Candy quien seguía dormida por la desvelada, si normalmente se levantaba tarde, por la fiesta se levantaría mucho después, pero eso era algo que a su padre no importaba mucho que digamos, tocaba fuertemente la puerta para ser escuchado.

-¡Candy, despierta! – Decía hablando fuerte, no sabía porqué tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Candy escuchó los golpes tan fuertes en la puerta de su habitación y se levantó asustada colocándose la bata para levantarse al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

-Buenos días padre. – Dijo nerviosa.

-Buenos días, ¿Sabes dónde está Dorothy?

-¿Dorothy? No la veo desde ayer en la tarde, solo me felicitó y me dijo que la disculpara que no se sentía bien, pero no volví a verla. ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó tímidamente.

-No. – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

El patriarca se dirigió a cada uno de los empleados de la mansión preguntando por la joven pelirroja acrecentándose en su pecho el sentimiento de angustia. Todos habían sido despertados por el rubio mayor para advertirles de la ausencia de Dorothy, enviando a una de las mucamas a revisar la habitación de la joven.

-Rosie ¿La encontraste? –Preguntó desesperado.

-No señor. – Dijo con miedo, ya conocía la furia de su patrón y temía la reacción que vendría después de lo que tenía que decirle. – La señora Dorothy no está en su habitación… y tampoco están sus cosas… –Dijo nuevamente, Dorothy era una empleada también, pero desde que había llegado y saber de quién era hija Albert y las demás la trataban como si fuera de la familia aunque ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¿¡Dónde está!? –Habló fuertemente haciendo que todos pegaron un brinco, todos le temían sobre todos los empleados, todos menos Anthony, lo veía comprensivo él también había notado que se amaban y se veía reflejado en él al pensar que Candy desapareciera así repentinamente de su vida. Nadie había visto a Dorothy, nadie sabía de ella y Albert se sentía realmente frustrado al no saber de ella y de su posible embarazo.

-¿Qué sucede William? –Preguntó Elroy al verlo tan desesperado quien recién llegaba y se integraba al alboroto que veía. Albert no respondió.

-Dorothy se fue tía abuela. – Dijo Rosemary.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¡Ella no se puede ir! ¿Qué le diré a Harold? – Decía angustiada ya que había hablado con el padre de Dorothy y le había advertido del embarazo prometiéndole que la cuidaría y que William respondería por sus actos como todo un caballero.

-¿Harold? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido. -¡Tal vez se fue con él! – Dijo esperanzado enviando inmediatamente a un empleado a buscarla.

-¿Qué le hiciste William? – Preguntaba Elroy angustiada, sabía del temperamento de su sobrino y temía que él la hubiera ofendido.

-¡Nada! Ni siquiera la he visto desde ayer en la mañana. – Decía desesperado.

Anthony tomaba la mano de Candy, ella no sabía el porqué de la angustia de su padre, pero ella si estaba preocupada por su "madre" como ella la consideraba, últimamente no se había sentido bien y temía que uno de los malestares le habían tomado por sorpresa cuando salía a dar su caminata matutina.

-Anthony vamos a buscar a Dortohy, por favor. –Le decía angustiada.

-Vamos hermosa. –Le decía haciendo una señal a los Cornwell para que los acompañaran. Se dividieron en tres grupos para abarcar más terreno. Archivald se fue al lado de su compuerta nadie mejor que él para buscar por esos lugares, los tenía memorizados. Allistear fue para el lado del portal de piedra era un lugar muy grande pero también lo tenía identificado, Candy y Anthony iban en Pegaso juntos buscando por el lado del bosque y los grandes jardines.

Nada, por ningún lado habían encontrado a la pelirroja, regresando con los ánimos por los suelos y reunirse nuevamente en la mansión.

-¿Han encontrado algo? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Nada Anthony. – Dijo Stear.

-Un joven que pasaba cerca del lago dijo que había visto el día de ayer a una señora con las características de Dorothy abordando una diligencia. – Decía Archie que llegaba agitado por la carrera que había emprendido al escuchar eso.

-¿Desde ayer? – Preguntó Candy, -_¿Cómo era posible que nadie lo hubiera notado? - _Entre el movimiento de la fiesta y la entrada y salida de vehículos nadie había reparado en la salida de Dorothy, así que si desde ayer había salido lo más seguro es que ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Los cuatro regresaban a la mansión con esa nueva información, Albert al enterarse se retiró molesto a su habitación, al llegar comenzó a aventar todo lo que había ahí frustrado por no haber podido averiguar si realmente estaba embarazada, frustrado porque acababa de descubrir que la quería y que la necesitaba. Entre las cosas que aventó salió volando un sobre rosado del cual no se había percatado, lo tomó entre sus manos apurándose a abrirlo, era una carta que Dorothy le había dejado antes de partir.

"_Querido Sr. Andrew, _

_Quiero agradecer infinitamente el tiempo que me permitió estar al lado de su familia y considerarme más que una empleada, pero ya no puedo seguir callando los sentimientos que tengo por usted. He cometido la falta de enamorarme de usted y es algo que no puedo manejar últimamente, gracias por los momentos que compartimos, los llevaré siempre en mi corazón como un dulce recuerdo que será imposible de borrar de mi alma. _

_Lo ama Dorothy Simmons."_

Albert hacía puño la carta más molesto que antes, porque no se había despedido de él, porque no había podido aclarar las cosas, porque aunque no lo mencionaba debía existir un motivo mucho mayor que el que ella expresaba en esa carta para huir tan repentinamente, llevaban diez años amándose en secreto y no había tenido la necesidad de desaparecer, ¿Qué era lo que estaba escondiendo? ¿Realmente estaría embarazada? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Él también tenía derecho, era su hijo. Albert terminaba sentado en el piso, nuevamente esa sensación de pérdida crecía en su corazón soltando una lágrimas que le impedían ver.

Cuando los demás dejaron de escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la habitación se animaron a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede tía? – Preguntaba Candy a Rosemary.

-No sé muy bien pequeña, pero al parecer tu padre se acaba de dar cuenta que ama a Dorothy.

-¡Mi padre! – Dijo emocionada, y sintiéndose acongojada por el sufrimiento de su padre, ahora entendía la reacción que había tenido, ella sin haber perdido a Anthony al no saber sus sentimientos se sentía perdida. Ella amaba a su padre y no le deseaba que sufriera, se armó de valor y fue a verlo.

-¿A dónde vas princesa? – Preguntó Anthony sorprendido, Candy nunca visitaba a su padre por iniciativa propia.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, tal vez me necesita. –Dijo dudosa.

-Te acompaño – Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ambos subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio. Candy tocaba la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Ante la insistencia del llamado Albert respondió molesto.

-¡Déjenme tranquilo!

-Padre soy Candy. – Dijo apenas para que la escuchara.

-No es el momento. – Dijo fríamente.

Candy se armó de valor y entró dejando a Anthony esperándola afuera, le dijo que quería hacer esto sola.

-Padre, tenemos que buscarla.

-¿Para qué? Si ella se fue, es porque ya no quería estar aquí. –Dijo mirando fijamente el suelo sin ver a su hija.

-Ella no debe estar sola.

-No lo estará. – Dijo Albert, presentía que era verdad lo de su embarazo.

-Padre ¿Tú la amas? – Preguntó tímidamente.

-No puedes amar a quien no te ama. – Contestó.

-Ella te ama padre. – Dijo Candy segura, ya había analizado muchas veces el comportamiento de Dorothy con su padre y recién había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Si lo hubiera hecho no se habría ido.

-¿No vas a buscarla?

-No.

Candy salió triste de la habitación mirando a Anthony y se refugió en sus brazos llorando triste por ver a su padre derrotado, ella nunca lo vio cuando perdió a su madre, pero por lo que le habían contado ahora se volvía a repetir el sentimiento de pérdida.

-Vamos amor – Le dijo secando las lágrimas de sus ojos a besos.

Bajaron hacia el gran salón, anunciando con un simple movimiento de cabeza que Albert estaba mal.

Rosemary y Elroy se dirigieron al despacho para hablar entre ellas y buscar la manera de localizar a Dorothy. Con Harold nunca iría porque aún estaban distanciados, a pesar que el señor Simmons estaba siempre al pendiente de ella y la había reincorporado en su testamento.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero se hayan entretenido un poco, vemos como el pobre de Albert sigue sufriendo y por ello aumenta su amargura... se habrá ido Dorothy porque tuvo miedo que le quitaran a su hijo o porque tiene miedo de que lo traten como a Candy... en fin, el caso es que se fue... mientras tanto mi rubio hermoso se quedó con las ganas de hablar con su tío-suegro para revelarle las intenciones que tiene con Candy y así por fin hacer formal su compromiso.

Bueno señoras, señoritas me despido hasta la próxima semana si Dios lo permite para traerles el siguiente capítulo, espero sigan al pendiente y me dejen un comentario. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mi más sinceros agradecimientos.

Saludos

P.D. Territo no hará sufrir a Anthony en esta historia... no se preocupen, cuídense mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hermosas, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que al parecer ha causado muchos sinsabores y revuelo, no todos la han aceptado bien. Quiero aclarar que la historia ya la tengo bastante avanzada como siempre lo hago para evitar así me ganen las prisas en las publicaciones, como todas ustedes tengo muchas actividades por cumplir y me resulta difícil pasarme todo el día en la computadora escribiendo e inventando fantasías. La historia desde un principio fue pensada así, aún incluso antes del primer comentario en contra de la pareja Albert-Dorothy, cuando me hicieron el reclamo hace tiempo esta historia ya estaba plasmada en mi computadora con unos tres capítulos y la verdad el pensar en borrarla no se me hacía justo, es más ni siquiera el cambiarle el nombre a Dorothy me dejó buen sabor de boca. De hecho yo decidí publicar la primera historia porque no me gustaban algunos romances de las historias que leía, pero me complacía la idea que son Anthonyfic y como le dije un día a una de las escritoras, "tu no te preocupes, puedes emparejar a Elroy con Steve y no hay problema para mí" jajaja de ahí nació la idea para hacerla pareja del padre de Tom en "EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY" jajaja. Como les digo respeto los gustos de cada quien, pero como lo he repetido hasta el cansancio soy Anthonyfan de corazón y las demás parejas solo son para mí complemento a la historia, aun tenga yo amor por esas parejas no quiere decir que los demás las amen, y eso lo respeto. Yo recomiendo que los vean como actores, unos actores que están cumpliendo con un rol en una novela, porque sé muy bien que Albert no es así en la caricatura, sé muy bien que Annie ha sido muchas veces egoísta con Candy, sé que Eliza es más mala que el diablo y sé que la tía abuela es una vieja mendiga y amargada, sin embargo en mis historias he tratado de buscarles un hueco bueno y malo en su comportamiento, con el fin como les digo de crear una historia, no con el afán de ofender. Una vez más les digo que son bienvenidas todas las personas a leer, yo encantada de que sean más la verdad, para mí es un gusto saber que muchas leen y dejan su comentario, sea bueno o malo el caso es que ahí están leyendo y eso me anima a publicar el siguiente capítulo, les dejo un fuerte abrazo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para hacer una historia incómoda tal vez y diferente a las demás que me ayuden para lidiar las situaciones con las que me enfrento día a día, lo hago solo por entretenimiento, es sin fines de lucro y no es apto para menores. Dicho esto Comenzamos, espero disfruten su lectura.**

**CAPITULO IX**

**CAMINO INCIERTO**

Dorothy había decidido irse de la mansión Andrew, no soportaba la idea de ver al patriarca del clan molesto con ella, o que tratara a su hijo como trataba a Candy, ella no podía permitir eso, primero era su hijo y prefería renunciar a él antes que permitir que lo humillaran o despreciaran, ella sabía que el patriarca no quería involucrarse con nadie y obviamente ella no sería la excepción.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de Chicago, como lo había hecho doce años atrás, solo que ahora no lo hacía sola, llevaba en su vientre un pedacito fruto de su amor por el patriarca, a pesar de las circunstancias iba ilusionada por el nuevo ser que se formaba en su vientre, por él volvería a salir adelante, ante todas las adversidades. De pronto recordó a las dos buenas mujeres que un día conoció ofreciéndole casa y comida en el humilde orfanato. Tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir unos meses, gracias a que su sueldo lo guardaba casi íntegro, podía pasarla sin trabajar por un tiempo, sobre todo mientras estaba a la espera de su bebé.

Tomó una diligencia que la llevaría a aquella colina que hacía años no visitaba, esperanzada por encontrarlas aún y que no tuvieran el menor reparo en acogerla nuevamente, sentía vergüenza por lo que haría, ya que anteriormente había llegado destrozada por su pena y ahora volvía embarazada y sola.

Las dos buenas mujeres, las cuales ya estaban entradas en años la recibieron de manera alegre y emocionadas, dándose cuenta que había recorrido un largo camino, no como la otra vez, pero aun así se notaba cansada y triste, más en su mirar había algo de esperanza y un brillo muy especial que le otorgaba la maternidad.

-¡Dorothy! Bienvenida. – Decía sorprendida la hermana María.

-Dorothy, que milagro que vienes a vernos. – Decía la señorita Ponny quien se imaginaba que era más que una visita.

-Señorita Ponny, hermana María, que gusto volver a verlas. – Les decía abrazándose a su regazo buscando alivio y comprensión en las dos buenas mujeres, soltando de pronto un llanto de tristeza y desesperación.

-Vamos, niña, vamos ¿Qué te sucede? - Le preguntaban con amor.

Dorothy no hablaba solo se aferraba a sus brazos esperando que eso le diera consuelo al dolor que cargaba en su alma.

-Vamos adentro, ahí nos contarás lo que sucede. – Dijo amablemente la mayor.

Dorothy expuso ante las dos mujeres la situación que la había orillado a viajar de nueva cuenta hacia ellas y abandonar el trabajo que amablemente ellas le habían conseguido.

-No desesperes Dorothy, por lo que dices ese hombre te quiere, solo que no le diste la oportunidad de hablar contigo, tal vez te has precipitado al abandonarlo.

-No lo creo señorita Ponny, sé que él no quería tener nada que ver con ninguna otra mujer después de la muerte de la señora Candice, así que yo solo le hice más fácil las cosas.

-No creo que se las hayas hecho más fácil, más bien se las complicaste. . Le decía la señorita Ponny sabiamente.

Dorothy no quería ver las cosas como las dos mujeres, ellas no tenían experiencia alguna en el ámbito del amor, y ellas siempre veían el lado bueno de las personas aunque no tuvieran ninguno. Se retiró exhausta a su antigua habitación, la cual había permanecido intacta, gracias a la ayuda mensual que Dorothy mandaba al orfanato podían darse ese pequeño lujo.

-¿No dijo nada más? – Pregunto la señorita Ponny a la hermana María, preocupada por la situación.

-Nada, simplemente se recostó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, está inconsolable.

-Pobre, yo no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo estará la pequeña Candy?

-Ya mañana hablaremos con ella sobre eso, por el momento es mejor que se recupere y tome fuerzas para saber qué es lo que hará de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cree que pueda quedarse aquí, señorita Ponny?

-No veo por qué no, ella es muy trabajadora y a pesar de su embarazo, puede ayudarnos con los niños.

La hermana María estaba feliz de contar nuevamente con la ayuda de Dorothy, tal vez no tendrían los recursos con los que ella les mandaba puntualmente, pero ya verían como arreglárselas, siempre habían salido adelante y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Mientras Dorothy dormía cansada de llorar y del viaje, Albert pasaba noches de insomnio en la mansión, pensando en Dorothy y en su posible hijo, no quería aceptar que la necesitaba y se resistía a poner a alguien en su búsqueda.

Después de días de pensar en lo que haría, se decidió a buscar a Dorothy por lo lugares que sería posible encontrarla, la buscó en Chicago y en Nueva York, donde sabía que tenía antes su residencia, recibiendo informes que la casa había sido vendida al ser abandonada años atrás. Albert nunca pensó en las mujeres que la habían recomendado, nunca pensó en el par de mujeres que habían llegado un día a su casa regañándolo por el abandono de Candy en el hospital, si hubiera reparado en ellas, tal vez hubiera acertado en buscarla en ese humilde orfanato que servía ahora de refugio para su amada y su futuro hijo.

Los meses pasaban y la búsqueda de Dorothy no daba frutos, solo se invertía dinero tras dinero pagando al grupo de investigadores encargados del caso, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Albert no sabía cuan cerca estaba Dorothy de su lado.

Un día Albert decidió cesar la búsqueda ante el descontento de Elroy y Rosemary.

-¿Cómo es posible que ya no quieras seguir buscando? ¡Ella debe de tener ya tres meses de embarazo! – Decía molesta Rosemary.

-¡Llevo meses en la búsqueda! Y no he podido localizarla, creo que ya es suficiente. No perderé más mí tiempo en alguien que no quiere ser encontrada.

-¡No puedes hacer esto William! – Dijo la señora Elroy indignada. -¿Qué le voy a decir a Harlod?

-¡Pues que él la busque! – Dijo molesto, volviendo a ser aquel joven amargado y poco paciente que había sido después de quedar viudo. Había quedado viudo por segunda vez y ahora sería más difícil lograr que volviera a sonreír. – Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios. –Dijo secamente. –Viajaré un tiempo y George y Louis Leagan quedarán al mando de los negocios.

-¿Louis Leagan? – Preguntó Rosemary dudosa.

-Así es, desde que se quedó sin trabajo me ha demostrado que es capaz de llevar las riendas del negocio, no te preocupes. - Dijo viendo la preocupación de Rosemary en sus ojos. -Él estará bajo la supervisión de George y me avisarán todos los movimientos.

-¿Cuándo regresarás? – Pregunto Elroy.

-No lo sé, yo les avisaré en cuanto tenga conocimiento. - Decía serio, perdido en un punto fijo como si buscara la respuesta en ello, una respuesta de la cual no tenía conocimiento.

Los planes de Albert eran desaparecer un tiempo de América, iría a recorrer el mundo para olvidar todo lo que le había pasado, definitivamente no estaba hecho para ser feliz y la vida otra vez se lo demostraba, había perdido al amor de su vida trágicamente y ahora se enfrentaba de nuevo a la pérdida de otro amor que si igual era diferente lo llenaba plenamente. ¿De qué le había servido reconocer que amaba a Dorothy? Había sufrido de nuevo, solo para eso había servido bajar la guardia, no volvería a cometer el mismo error nuevamente.

-Tío, me han dicho que saldrás de viaje. – Dijo Anthony, quien no había podido hablar con él y decirle de las intenciones que tenía con Candy. Ella le había pedido que por favor se esperara hasta que Dorothy apareciera, pero al saber que la búsqueda no continuaría y que su tío partiría de viaje no quería esperar más tiempo.

-Así es Anthony ¿Cuento contigo para cuidar a Candy, verdad? – Pregunto directamente. A pesar de todo, a pesar de su forma de tratar a su hija, aún así se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Sabes que sí tío, yo por Candy sería capaz de dar mi vida misma. - Le decía sinceramente enamorado, cosa que no pasaba por la cabeza de su tío.

-Lo sé sobrino, lo sé, es por ello que no confío en nadie más que en ti para cuidar de ella. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Tío quiero hablarte de Candy.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-No, pero es importante lo que quiero decirte.

-Está bien Anthony, te escucho. – En eso tocaron a la puerta, era George que tenía una pista sobre el paradero de Dorothy. – ¿Anthony te importa si hablamos después?

-No te preocupes tío, después hablamos. – Dijo un poco decepcionado, pero él también quería saber acerca de Dorothy, para poder tranquilizar un poco a Candy ya que desde ese día estaba inquieta por ella.

La información que le dieron a Albert no era nada en concreto solo que habían visto a una joven pelirroja trabajando para una casa en las afueras de Chicago, él se había trasladado junto a su fiel amigo George para corroborar si era ella, pero al llegar se desilusionaba al ver que no solo no estaba embarazada, sino que no era su Dorothy. Después de ese hallazgo Albert decidió partir inmediatamente a su viaje sin un pronto retorno seguro, dijo a George que se encargara de todo y que avisara a la familia que pronto tendría noticias de él, que regresaría pronto y que cuidaran bien de Candy, Rosemary y la vieja Elroy.

Albert emprendió largo viaje a lo largo del viejo mundo, recorriendo varios países en busca de la paz que necesitaba su maltratada alma, nadie tendría noticias de él, solo el viejo George que era el único encargado de hacerle llegar la correspondencia.

Anthony quedó frustrado ante la falta de comunicación con su tío, él quería arreglar y tener el permiso de su tío para cortejar a Candy, no le quedó de otra más que hablar con su tía Elroy y con su madre al respecto.

-Madre, tía Elroy, estoy aquí ante ustedes porque es bien sabido que no tenemos noticias de donde está el tío William, y para mí es muy importante hacer conocimiento a la cabeza de la familia de mis intenciones con Candy. – Elroy sonreía satisfecha por el valor de su sobrino favorito de hablar directamente con ella acerca de sus sentimientos para su sobrina menor.

-Anthony me alegra bastante la determinación con la que hablas de tus sentimientos para con Candy. En lo que a mí respecta yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que comiences el cortejo hacia Candy, para así en un futuro poder hacer público su compromiso. Solo te pido que la respetes como la dama y tu prima que es, que la cuides y valores siempre. Cuando llegue William hablaré con él acerca de esto, no creo que tenga algún inconveniente en aceptar otorgarte su mano.

Rosemary lo veía cual pavorreal orgullosa de su hijo, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, era fiel, decidido, justo y sobre todo muy guapo, era el príncipe perfecto para cualquier dama, pero para ella la única para su hijo era Candy y para su hijo era igual.

-No te preocupes tía abuela, madre, yo seguiré cuidando y respetando a Candy por sobre todas las cosas. – Salió feliz del despacho, ya tenía la bendición de su tía abuela y por supuesto de su madre, confiaba en que pronto su futuro suegro sería avisado y así finalmente hacerlo público ante la sociedad, quería que todo mundo supiera que se iba a casar con la jovencita más hermosa del mundo.

Candy lo esperaba nerviosa en el enorme salón de la mansión, junto a sus primos los cuales ya sabían a lo que se estaba enfrentando su rubio primo, nerviosos ambos pero dándole ánimos a la rubia de que todo saldría bien. Anthony llegó con paso calmo y seguro, conteniendo su risa en una mueca que Candy interpretó como tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió Anthony? – Preguntaba Stear preocupado, él había desistido de Candy hacía unos meses apenas, cuando conoció a Patty decidió darse una oportunidad con ella y se habían hecho muy cercanos, la niña tímida que un día conoció, había atrapado al inventor con su inteligencia y sus ideas para nuevas creaciones, siguiéndole el juego en sus mil y un inventos que tenía por hacer, sirviendo de ayudante algunas ocasiones, cuando su abuela le daba permiso de visitarlo porque no era propio de una dama andar entre caballeros.

Archie esperaba ansioso la respuesta, era el único que esperaba que su primo fracasara en su intento de cortejo para con Candy, aunque él tendría que esperar un tiempo para hacer la misma pregunta, en dado caso que se la hubieran negado al rubio. Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Candy, ella estaba interesada en Anthony y eso era algo que no podía negar.

-Hermosa, de ahora en adelante tengo el permiso de la tía abuela Elroy y mi madre para cortejarte libremente. –Dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa tomándola de la mano y haciendo una reverencia le besaba la mano con dulzura y cariño, guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo de hacerlo. Candy se sonrojaba y aceptaba esa muestra de cariño ante el descontento de Archie quien esperaba que se lo hubieran negado.

-¡Felicidades Anthony!- Dijo sinceramente Stear.

-Gracias Stear, Archie ¿Tú no me felicitas? –Preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que sí Anthony, me alegro por ustedes. – Dijo triste, pero siendo honesto con ellos, si se alegraba por ambos y más por la rubia quien miraba a Anthony con ojos de infinito amor. – Felicidades a ambos gatita.

-Gracias Stear, gracias Archie. –Les dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Anthony y abrazándolo en un impulso por demostrarle su felicidad, el calor de frágil cuerpo de Candy lo hacía sentir dichoso, ella era feliz con él y definitivamente él era feliz con ella. – Te amo Anthony. – Le dijo en un susurro al oído, siendo escuchado por ambos Cornwell, que aunque se sintieron incómodos aceptaban su derrota como caballeros.

-Allistear, Archivald – Dijo seriamente la tía abuela.

-Sí tía Elroy. – Dijeron ambos muchachos. –Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo relacionado con sus compromisos. – Tanto Stear como Archie se tensaron ante lo mencionado por la anciana, Stear tenía miedo porque ya le habían dado a entender con el baile de cumpleaños de Candy que Eliza sería su prometida y aunque ya habían pasado unos meses y no se habían vuelto a ver, aún no le negaban el hecho. Archie se sentía nervioso e impotente, porque se imaginaba quien era su prometida, por lo menos no le había ido tan mal como a su hermano, así que tendría que aguantar a la tímida esa que no hablaba, no había sabido nada de ella desde el día del baile y eso lo tenía tranquilo y no porque al final accedió a bailar con ella quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Allistear, he hablado con Martha O'Brian acerca de un posible compromiso con su nieta Patricia, y ha aceptado que comiences a cortejarla, pero no está de acuerdo en que siga viniendo tan seguido a la mansión Andrew, así que de ahora en adelante serás tú quien vaya a la mansión de los O'Brian a visitarla para que se conozcan mejor. – Allistear ensanchaba su sonrisa feliz de lo que escuchaba, ya no sería el prometido de Eliza y le daban la oportunidad de cortejar a esa linda y tímida jovencita que lo tenía cautivado. - ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Tan claro como el agua tía abuela. – Dijo feliz y guardando silencio, mientras veía a Candy y Anthony con complicidad, ellos ya habían hablado sobre esa posibilidad, solo que no fue necesario hablar sobre ello, la tía abuela se había encargado de hacerle más fácil el trabajo.

-Archivald, hace unos meses había hablado con los señores Britter para confirmar el compromiso con su hija, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, permitiendo que fueras tú quien cortejara a su hija para que se conocieran y se trataran mejor. – Archie veía inconforme a la tía abuela, él no quería comprometerse con la tímida muchacha, bueno también Patty era tímida pero ese era problema de su hermano. –Hace unos días los señores Britter vinieron a hablar conmigo y me pidieron romper todo acuerdo hecho entre las familias, retirando su capital del emporio Andrew, alegando que su hija no quería tener nada que ver contigo. – Decía en tono molesto que se iba incrementando conforme hablaba.

-¿Qué!? – Decía Archie sorprendido por el proceder de la pelinegra _¿Ella no quería un compromiso con él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él, el galán Archivald Cornwell ¿Rechazado por una chica tímida?_ Archie se sentía ofendido por solo pensarlo.

-¡Archie! –Le hablaba molesta la tía abuela.

-Dime tía abuela. – Contestaba serio y confundido.

-En todos mis años como matriarca del clan no me había sentido tan ofendida como ahora, los Britter han roto el compromiso con su hija, y no solo eso sino que pretenden retirar sus inversiones de la firma Andrew, eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo tía abuela? – La tía abuela lo vio con furia y enojo.

-¡Tú, tú, jovencito! – Decía temblando de coraje la anciana mientras lo señalaba con el dedo al ver la poca preocupación que mostraba, pero al verla de esa forma su miedo se hizo presente en sus ojos. – Tú iras con los Britter y ofrecerás una disculpa no a la señorita Britter, sino a sus padres, hablarás con ellos y les dirás tus intenciones con su hija, serás honesto y sincero con lo que dirás o si no te comprometeré con tu prima Eliza. –Advirtió la anciana presa de la furia, mientras los demás veían el rostro desencajado de Archie al mencionarle que lo comprometerían con Eliza, ella no haría eso ¿O sí?

-¿Tú no harías eso, verdad tía abuela? – Preguntó temeroso.

-¡Pruébame! – le dijo tajante, había encontrado la manera de obligarlo a responder a su palabra la cual ya había sido empeñada y por ningún motivo la familia quedaría mal.

-Está bien tía abuela, hablaré con los señores Britter. – Dijo sin quedarle de otra. -¿Mis padres saben sobre ello?

-Tus padres fueron los que arreglaron tu compromiso con la señorita Britter desde que ella nació.

-¿Y qué pasará si Annie no quiere comprometerse conmigo? –Preguntó dudoso.

-Entonces conocerás la furia de Elroy Andrew. – Le dijo tajante.

Los demás veían a Archie con pena, sabían que él no quería nada con Annie, se los había comentado ya en varias ocasiones, pero nunca les daba un verdadero motivo del porqué la rechazaba, decía que era muy bonita, que era refinada, que era elegante, que sabía vestir bien igual que él, y hasta había dicho que sería la esposa perfecta, sin embargo no decía que le gustaba o que sintiera interés alguno por ella.

Rosemary hablaba con la tía Elroy sabiendo que el compromiso de Archie y Annie era importante para los negocios familiares, desde que Albert había enviudado había hecho malas inversiones y tenían que mantener a sus clientes y si se retiraban los Britter muchos los seguirían y eso llevaría a una situación grave a la familia.

-Tía Elroy, ¿No le parece que ha sido muy dura con Archivald?

-Rosemary, tú sabes perfectamente que Samantha hizo ese compromiso desde muy joven con Magdalena y no es posible que por un capricho de Archie no se lleve a cabo.

-Tiene razón, pero él no ha mostrado interés en esa chiquilla.

-Tú sabes muy bien Rosemary en quien muestra interés Archivald, y sabes que Anthony no estará de acuerdo con ello y por supuesto Candy tampoco, no podemos hacer infelices a dos solo para hacer feliz a uno, además la señorita Britter es la mejor opción de las que conocemos para Archivald, por lo menos que la trate y si en un tiempo sigue igual, tendremos que acceder al término de las relaciones con la familia Britter y buscar a alguien que si le agrade a Archivald. Por lo pronto hablaré con Samantha y Allen y les diré lo que está sucediendo.

Rosemary aceptaba que su tía tenía razón en lo dicho y se tranquilizaba un poco al haberla hecho pensar en otra posibilidad para Archie, pero por lo pronto ese niño se tendría que aguantar e ir a hablar con los Britter a ofrecer sus disculpas y solicitar el cortejo de Annie.

-Archie. – Decía Candy. - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Annie? – Preguntaba inocente, ella no se daba cuenta del amor que le tenían ambos Cornwell, ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Anthony y no existía nadie más a sus ojos.

-Gatita. – Dijo mirándola apenado por la mirada que le dirigía sabiendo que no le gustaba que le dijera gatita. – Lo siento Candy. Lo que sucede es que no me interesa nadie, yo quisiera otro tipo de mujer a mi lado.

-¿Otro tipo de mujer? ¡Si Annie es maravillosa! Toca el piano mucho mejor que yo, es una persona instruida, es atenta, prudente, inteligente, sabe cocinar, viste bien, es buena muchacha y lo mejor de todo, me ha dicho que te ama.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Archie sorprendido. – Eso no es verdad, si así hubiera sido no hubiera pedido disolver el compromiso. "¿Además_ como me amaría, si apenas me conoce?"._

-Tiene que haber una razón para ello. – Decía Candy quien, sabía los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y le costaba creer que había rechazado a Archie de buenas a primeras. - ¿Tú le has hecho, o dicho algo Archie? – Le preguntó sin más ya que no encontraba ninguna otra explicación para el comportamiento de la pelinegra.

-Bueno… yo… - Decía indeciso.

-¿Tu qué Archie? – Preguntaba Candy insistente por saber el motivo, pero Anthony lo veía expectante porque no sabía si Archie se atrevería a contar la verdad de sus sentimientos a la rubia.

-Bueno, el día de tu cumpleaños… yo no me porte como un caballero con ella… - Dijo apenado.

-¿Qué hiciste Archie? – Pregunto sorprendido Stear, porque el que no había sido un caballero lo había puesto en alerta.

-¡Nada malo! – Aclaró de inmediato, ante la mirada de preocupación de sus primos y hermano. – Pero yo no estaba muy interesado en su plática y la ignoré por completo, ella lloró y se fue a la terraza un largo tiempo y yo no la encontraba, al final si bailamos, pero ella ya había cambiado su conducta conmigo. – Decía Archie arrepentido de como la había tratado esa noche.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura! – Le gritó Candy indignada al escuchar el motivo por el cual esa noche había visto a Annie llorar en el balcón contrario en el que estaba con Anthony, acercándose a ella sin obtener ninguna razón válida para ello, no obteniendo respuesta por parte de la pelinegra, quien se retiraba disculpándose con Candy al no querer estropear su cita con Anthony. Todos miraban a Candy sorprendidos por la reacción que había tenido con el gatito. – Archie, Annie te ama sinceramente, ella me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, y no me parece justo lo que hiciste con ella.

-¡Pero yo no la amo! – Dijo Archie defendiéndose.

-¡No importa Archie! ¡Un caballero siempre es un caballero y Annie es una persona muy delicada y frágil, es mi amiga y nadie la va a lastimar, sin que yo la defienda! – Archie miraba a Candy triste, comprendía su malestar pero él la amaba a ella y a nadie más, aunque ella no le correspondiera.

-Gatita yo…

-¡No me digas gatita! – Le dijo más molesta que nunca. - ¿Qué sentirías tú si la persona que amas te rechazara de la misma forma en la que tú rechazaste a Annie? – Archie se le quedó viendo a Candy y volteo a ver a Anthony quien lo miraba expectante, y a Stear quien lo miraba suplicante de que no revelara sus sentimientos. – No te pido que te enamores de Annie, Archie, yo lo único que te pido, es que la cuides, que la comprendas, ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de ti, trátala por favor y cuídala mucho, si no llegas a amarla yo misma te buscaré una muchacha buena que puedes amar, pero dale la oportunidad de conocerla y que te conozca, además quien sabe, tal vez con la decepción que le has causado tal vez ya no sienta nada por ti. - Archie aceptaba cuidar a Annie, pero no lo hacía muy convencido aunque una incomodidad se alojó en su pecho al pensar que Annie ya no sintiera algo por él, tal vez era el orgullo herido el que respondía ante esa posibilidad.

-Está bien Candy – Dijo Archie resignado. Candy se despedía de ellos para retirarse a su habitación, quedándose únicamente los jóvenes en el salón.

-Gracias Archie. – Le dijo Anthony mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Gracias, por qué?

-Por no revelar a Candy tus sentimientos. – Archie se sorprendía ante ese comentario.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-Se necesita ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta. – Le dijo sinceramente.

-Entonces Candy… - Dijo apenado.

-No, Candy es muy inocente y no cae en cuenta de lo que despierta en los demás. – Dijo volteando a ver a Stear, quien le sonrió apenado.

-Yo estoy contento con mi compromiso. – Dijo Stear sonriente. – Patty ha logrado lo que pensé que nadie lograría Anthony, no te preocupes por mí, Candy te ama a ti y a nadie más, eso es algo que tu hermanito debes de reconocer.

-Lo sé hermano. Anthony lo siento, no es algo que me propuse hacer.

-Lo se Archie, Candy es tan buena y hermosa que es imposible no amarla. – A pesar de ello Anthony no quería que nadie más se enamorara de su pecosa, sabía que si se enteraba de los sentimientos de Archie ella se sentiría culpable del hecho y de la tristeza de Annie.

-No te preocupes Anthony, yo sabré guardar mis sentimientos por Candy, ya has escuchado a la tía abuela, tendré que ir a hablar con los señores Britter.

-¿Lo ves hermano? Eso te pasa por no ser un caballero, ahora tal vez tú serás el prometido de Eliza. – Le decía Stear provocando el descontento en su hermano.

-¡No lo digas ni de broma! – Dijo indignado, mientras Anthony y Stear se reían de él.

Archie sabía que no se había comportado bien con Annie, y que le debía una disculpa, no quería ser el prometido de Eliza y tendría que hablar con los padres de Annie, pero sabía que primero tenía que hablar con la misma Annie, esa negativa de ella hacia el compromiso era lo que no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo, no quería admitirlo pero su orgullo de hombre había salido herido, lo que no sabía o no quería admitir era el por qué le importaba tanto, era una chica bonita, pero no tanto como Candy.

Decidió ir a casa de los Britter esa misma tarde, pero Annie no quiso recibirlo, su madre salía a darle la noticia y se armó de valor y pidió hablar con su padre también, ambos señores estaban frente al gran escritorio y Archie de pie frente a ellos como si lo fueran a juzgar.

-Bien muchacho, te escucho. – Dijo el señor Britter.

-Señor Britter, estoy aquí porque quiero hablarle sobre el compromiso entre su hija Annie y yo. – Decía con dificultad, las rodillas le temblaban y la frente comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Compromiso que tengo entendido no quieres llevar a cabo, ¿No es así? – Dijo fríamente el señor Britter.

-No… - Dijo Archie. – No es eso señor Britter. Vengo a solicitar su permiso para comenzar a cortejar a su hija. – Dijo nervioso.

-Veo que las amenazas de tu abuela surtieron efecto. – Dijo secamente. – Verás muchacho, mi hija es una señorita decente y merece alguien que la ame por lo que es, no a la fuerza.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, señor Britter. – Decía dándole la razón. – Pero me gustaría conocerla más, ella y yo no nos conocemos bien y quisiera me permitiera venir a visitarla, claro si ella está de acuerdo.

-Muy bien muchacho, te daré una oportunidad, Annie no quiere hablar contigo, pero la convenceré de que lo único que quieres es hablar con ella, no cortejarla. Por lo pronto mantendré mis negocios en las empresas Andrew y más adelante veremos que hacer, pero si Annie no está segura en que la visites yo no insistiré y buscare a un mejor partido para ella, alguien que si la merezca. – Dijo tajantemente, él amaba a su hija y no dejaría que nadie por muy Andrew que fuera la humillara despreciándola sin siquiera conocerla verdaderamente.

Archie salió más tranquilo de la mansión de los Britter, volteando a ver hacía la planta superior descubriendo una delicada figura que lo observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto. Era Annie quien lo miraba enamorada y dolida desde aquella habitación, ella no sabía qué había hablado con sus padres pero se imaginaba que iba a terminar definitivamente con el compromiso. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón sufría su rechazo. Archie le dedicaba un saludo junto con una reverencia y ella aguantaba la respiración al sentirse descubierta.

Continuara...

¿Cómo ven con el gatito? pobre, no quiere a Annie, pero una vez más acepta cuidarla por petición de la rubia... estos niños no entienden, pero bueno si no fuera así hubiera un gran pleito entre los primos por la rubia y eso no seria conveniente.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, las espero en la próxima señoras! un abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por las visitas que ha logrado cada una de las historias que he compartido, cada vez se suman más países a las lecturas y quedé sorprendida que ha traspasado las barreras del lenguaje, recibí un comentario en francés y ahí me tienen buscando un traductor para poder responder y saber que decía jajajaja espero que Rose 1404 entienda y me comprenda por mi falta de buena redacción en francés jajajaja. La verdad yo me imaginaba que eran puras personas de habla hispana las que leían, solo que viviendo en diferentes países, pero me dio gusto saber que no es así, ojalá más lectoras se animaran a dejar sus comentarios en su idioma natal, ya tengo traductor jajajaja ya que solo español e ingles se me da jejejeje.

Bueno hermosas, las dejo por el momento y pronto publicaré un nuevo capítulo, saludos y un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Sorpresa! Aquí va el doble capítulo de esta historia, ojo el HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ, también fue actualizada, pero solo con un capítulo, no alcancé a pasar el otro, espero lo disfruten también y espero su comentario por favor jejeje. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad. Repitiendo esto Comenzamos!**

**CAPITULO X**

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

Archie había llegado a la mansión muy pensativo, no sabía cómo decirle a la tía abuela que aunque el señor Britter le permitiría visitar a Annie, no estaba muy convencido si era lo adecuado, él se lo dejó claro, si Annie no quería verlo él tendría que hablar con la tía abuela y por consiguiente sería el prometido de Eliza. "_Yo no quiero a Eliza, prefiero mil veces a Annie sobre Eliza" "¿Cómo la convenceré de hablar conmigo?_

-¿Sucede algo Archie? – Preguntó Stear que lo veía regresar distraído.

-Fui a casa de Annie.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó alarmado, si era lo que pensaba, su hermano sería comprometido con Eliza, y a pesar que él se había burlado cuando ella era su posible prometida, no le gustaba en absoluto para cuñada.

-No quiso verme.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Stear sorprendido. - ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer Archie?

-No lo sé Stear, hablé con los señores Britter, y les pedí permiso para visitar a Annie y poder conocernos más, pero me dijo que si Annie no estaba de acuerdo, no la iba a obligar a hacerlo y que buscaría a otra persona que si fuera digno de su hija.

-Hermano te has metido en un gran lío.

-Y que lo digas, no sé cómo se lo diré a la tía abuela.

-¿Qué sucede? – Decía Candy que en ese momento llegaba con Anthony muy agarraditos de la mano.

-¿Qué tienes Archie? – Preguntaba Anthony, al ver al gatito preocupado.

-Fue a casa de Annie y ella no quiso recibirlo. – Dijo Stear con pesar.

-¿Qué esperabas? – Dijo Candy regañándolo.

-Vamos princesa, no seas tan duro con Archie, él hizo lo que pudo por verla.

-No fue suficiente. – Dijo Archie. –Si Annie no quiere verme, sus padres buscarán a otra persona que la merezca realmente y eso significa que yo seré comprometido con Eliza. –Decía preocupado.

-Tú te lo buscaste, además no creo que puedas volver a verla Archie, así que tal vez tu nuevo compromiso es un hecho. – Decía Candy con cierta burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir Candy? – Dijo Anthony.

-Ayer fui a ver a Annie. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y a ti si te quiso ver? – Preguntó indignado.

-Archie, Annie es mi amiga y yo no la ignoro cuando está platicando conmigo.

-Vamos Candy, yo quiero disculparme pero ella no me deja.

-Princesa ¿Crees que puedas ayudar a Archie con Annie?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo haría? Archie humilló a Annie y ella no lo merece, si uno pudiera mandar en el corazón ella no hubiera elegido enamorarse de él. – Decía duramente. – Además Annie me dijo que se iría de viaje a estudiar en el extranjero, tal vez allá conozca a alguien que la haga olvidar a Archie, y Archie tendrá que conformarse con Eliza. – Candy decía esto para ver si Archie reaccionaba un poco, ella no quería que se comprometiera con Eliza, pero tampoco quería que Annie sufriera por él, ella la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla sufrir.

-¿Cuándo se va a ir? – Decía Archie asustado al saber más cerca la posibilidad de ser comprometido con Eliza.

-Creo que el próximo mes. –Dijo Candy tranquilamente. Archie se desesperaba ante tal posibilidad perdiendo un poco la compostura.

-Tengo una idea – Decía Anthony al ver la desesperación en los ojos de su primo.

-¿Cuál? – Decían Stear y Archie.

-Princesa, y si tú citas a Annie en la mansión y así Archie puede hablar con ella.

-¿Yo? ¡No! Que va ¿Y si Annie se enoja conmigo? – Decía haciéndose la difícil. – No quiero que Archie la vuelva a ignorar y yo seré la única culpable.

-Por favor Candy. –Decía Archie suplicando.

\- Por favor hermosa. – Le decía Anthony tomándola de la mano para besarla suavemente, poniéndola nerviosa ante el contacto. Anthony sabía que Candy no podía negarse a esa súplica y a la mirada que le dedicaba.

-Está bien amor, pero solo lo haré por ti. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Gracias gatita! – Dijo Archie esperanzado, corriendo a la mansión para arreglarse para el encuentro con Annie.

-Gracias chicos. – Dijo Stear. –Esa era la única forma de que Archie accediera a hablar con Annie, yo no quiero a Eliza como cuñada y me imagino que ustedes tampoco.

-¡NO! - Dijeron ambos rubios quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo con Stear para meter más miedo a Archie y así animarlo a buscar a Annie de nuevo, aunque Annie tendría que ser llevada con engaños a la mansión Andrew.

Annie recibía una nota de parte de Candy, quien la citaba a las 5 de la tarde para la hora del té. Annie no sabía si aceptar o no, no quería ver a Archie y sabía que estaría en la mansión, pero tenía ganas de hablar con Candy, acerca de la visita que habían recibido por la mañana sus padres. Se había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, ya había decidido romper ese compromiso y así se lo había expuesto a sus padres, ella no quería tener a alguien por compromiso a su lado o solo por no ser la peor opción de todas. La mucama esperaba la respuesta por parte de la Srita. Britter, mientras una dudosa Annie respondía que si aceptaba la invitación. La mucama salió inmediatamente a darle la respuesta al mozo de los Andrew que esperaba afuera de la mansión.

La respuesta llegaba a manos de Candy, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción iba a darle la noticia a Archie.

-Archie.

-Dime Candy. – Volteaba a verla gustoso.

-Annie ya me dio su respuesta.

-¿Y bien? – Decía esperanzado pero no entusiasmado.

-Ella aceptó venir a tomar el té conmigo.

-Muy bien. – Dijo simplemente.

-Archie.

-Dime Candy.

-Archie, Annie es una buena muchacha.

-Lo sé Candy.

-No, no lo sabes, ella es noble y muy frágil, pero también muy orgullosa y si se da cuenta que tu interés hacia ella es solo por no comprometerte con Eliza, ella se irá y no estoy segura que regrese.

-Lo entiendo Candy.

-No sé qué tan cierto sea que lo entiendes Archie, pero yo sé lo que es sufrir por alguien que no te corresponde.

-¿Qué dices? Anthony siempre te ha amado, Candy.

-Ahora lo sé, pero antes no, pensaba que Eliza lo había conquistado.

-¿Eliza? Candy, Anthony nunca se ha fijado en Eliza, él solo la trata como una dama porque así nos han enseñado, pero nunca ha sentido nada por ella, aún si ella se le haya insinuado él siempre se ha mantenido alejado de ella.

-Ahora lo sé, pero antes yo sufría pensando que él le correspondía, por eso comprendo a Annie. Sé que tú no la amas, pero así como yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de Anthony. – Le dijo advirtiendo Archie que ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella. – Annie no tiene la culpa de amarte a ti. Yo lo siento Archie.– Archie bajó la mirada avergonzado por lo que Candy le decía, ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella y nunca se aprovechó de eso, siempre lo trató como trataba a Stear, como a su primo que era y le demostraba ese amor fraternal, más nunca lo ilusionó. Ella se había enamorado de Anthony mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se enamoraran de ella, ella tampoco tenía la culpa de eso.

-Candy, tú no tienes la culpa de tus sentimientos. – Dijo triste pero dándole ánimos de que él estaba bien. – Tu eres mi prima y te quiero por eso y estoy feliz por ti y por Anthony, él es una maravillosa persona y lo más importante te ama igual que tú a él. – Candy lo veía agradecida y le daba un abrazo.

-Cuida de Annie por favor, no la lastimes, ella es fuerte, pero tratándose de ti se vuelve débil. – Le dijo con súplica. – Si no puedes amarla no la lastimes por favor.

-No te preocupes gatita. – Esta vez Candy no protestó, dejó que su primo la llamara por ese mote cariñoso que le había puesto hace tantos años, y que por alguna razón en ese momento no le molestaba, tal vez era para hacerlo sentir mejor, o porque ya no veía nada de malo a ese apelativo. – Yo cuidaré de Annie. – Dijo automáticamente.

Unas horas más tarde llegaba Annie, vestida con un vestido bajo las rodillas y un peinado alto, como si fuera a una fiesta de té con sus demás amigas de la alta sociedad. Candy le sonrió y fue a recibirla.

-Bienvenida Annie. – Le dijo saludándola con un abrazo fraternal, ella era más que una amiga para la pecosa, era la primera amiga de verdad que había hecho y con la única que podía hablar de sus sentimientos. Annie sabía desde hacía tiempo el amor que Candy sentía por Anthony, e involuntariamente ella se fijó en el joven Archivald Cornwell, ese guapo joven elegante de ojos color miel que siempre estaba en compañía de sus guapos primos, la verdad que de los tres jovencitos no había a cual irle, pero al ser Anthony el amor de Candy, a ella la terminó de conquistar el menor de sus primos, para su desgracia ambos Cornwell estaban enamorados también de Candy. Ella siempre lo supo, pero creyó tontamente que alguna vez él se daría cuenta de su amor y por fin se fijaría en ella, que ciega estaba, el día del cumpleaños de Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía forzar el amor y había decidido pedir a sus padres que deshicieran el compromiso que le habían impuesto a ese guapo joven.

-Buenas tardes Candy, gracias por invitarme. – Dijo tímidamente, buscando con sus hermosos ojos azules al dueño de sus desvelos, al guapo jovencito que la hacía suspirar y aunque no quería hablar con él sentía la necesidad de verlo por lo menos a la distancia.

-Vamos, acompáñame. – Le dijo Candy, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola al jardín, en donde estaba una de las mucamas preparándoles todo lo necesario para tomar el té.

Annie se sentó un poco intranquila, le causaba cierta inquietud estar en la mansión de los Andrew, sabiendo que el chico que le había robado su corazón vivía ahí. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos, quería hablar con él, pero a la vez no quería seguir lastimando a su tan sufrido corazón, después del baile le parecía que era bastante la humillación a la que se había enfrentado, ella no se merecía algo así, no era una mala muchacha y no se prestaría a ser la burla y la pena de la sociedad mendigando amor donde no lo sentían hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Para qué me has citado? – Le preguntó curiosa, si bien no era extraño que se citaran en la mansión de una o la otra para tomar el té, sentía que había algo detrás de esa invitación.

-Annie, la verdad es que el otro día me dejaste preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me dijiste del compromiso con Archie. ¿Hablaste con tus padres?

-¿No te has enterado? – Pregunto dudando que la rubia no supiera nada al respecto.

-Algo comentó la tía abuela, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que escuché.

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-¿Es verdad que pediste a tus padres cancelar el compromiso con Archie?

-Candy… - dijo con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. – Archie no me ama, es más ni siquiera le gusto, y para mí es una humillación que él me rechace, no lo merezco. Es verdad que mis padres y los señores Cornwell acordaron hace muchos años un compromiso entre nosotros, pero también es verdad que yo si me ilusioné con él, yo no voy a imponerle nada, tampoco es justo para él un matrimonio a la fuerza.

-Annie, sé que Archie fue a hablar con tus padres.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero verlo Candy.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por la misma razón! ¡Él está siendo forzado a un compromiso y no quiero que sea así! ¡Entiende yo no merezco eso! – Annie comenzaba a llorar, mientras Candy se sentía culpable de todo, no debió haber aceptado ayudar al tonto de su primo, solo estaba lastimando a Annie y eso no era lo que ella quería.

-Annie. – Escuchó esa voz que tantas veces había soñado, esa voz que entre sueños le había dicho que la amaba y que sería su mujer, esa voz a la que ella le preparaba todo tipo de postres y comidas para satisfacerlo, pero que nunca la había escuchado tan dulce como esa vez. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo damita? – Le dijo dulcemente, la había visto llorar y aunque no había sido su intención le escuchó todo lo que había hablado con Candy, y tenía razón ella tampoco merecía algo así, ella se merecía ser amada y valorada por lo que era, una bella jovencita que de seguro en un futuro se convertiría en una hermosa dama digna de romper más de un corazón. Los ojos azulados de Annie se abrieron de la sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar su voz, volteando rápidamente a ver al dueño de tal comentario, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la emoción de verlo y por el miedo de haber sido escuchada. No podía hablar solo lo miraba confundida ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ella iba a tomar el té con Candy… o será que…

-Candy. – Dijo volteando a ver a la rubia. – Me habías dicho que estaríamos solas. – Candy se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-Bueno… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Candy.

-No damita, Candy no tiene la culpa de nada, yo fui el que la obligó a hacerte la invitación, ella no quería que yo hablara contigo, pero aun así le insistí. Candy nos podrías dejar un momento a solas por favor. – Dijo Archie quien miraba a Candy levantarse, y Annie le dirigía una mirada de súplica de que no los dejara solos.

-Lo siento Annie, vuelvo en un momento. – Le dijo disculpándose, se dirigió al otro lado del jardín, donde la esperaba Anthony y Stear.

-¿Qué sucedió amor? – Le pregunto Anthony ansioso.

-No sé qué pasará, lo que sí sé es que Annie estará muy molesta conmigo. – Anthony la abrazó besando su cabeza al ver el pesar en su rostro, ella estimaba a Annie y no era justo que por culpa de ellos resultara regañada.

-No te preocupes amor, yo hablaré con Annie, y le explicaré que fui yo el que te convenció de dejarlos hablar a solas.

-Si Candy, nosotros hablamos con Annie. –Dijo Stear integrándose a la plática y sentir remordimiento por la congoja de Candy.

-No creo que sea necesario, Archie ya le explicó eso y parece que no le importó mucho. – Dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su amado, quien la recibió en un abrazo con ternura para reconfortarla un poco.

Mientras en el otro lado del jardín un silencio se había apoderado de la sesión de té, Annie había quedado en silencio después de que Candy había abandonado el lugar. Archie la miraba estudiándola detenidamente, observando sus facciones y reconociendo que era linda de verdad.

-¿¡Qué tanto me miras!? –Preguntó por fin desesperada de verse bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada color miel que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

-Lo siento damita, solo observo lo linda que estás el día de hoy. – Le dijo sinceramente, no sabía cómo comenzar esa plática, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero también sabía que era obligado por las circunstancias.

-No tienes por qué decirme cumplidos que son forzados. – Le dijo orgullosa.

-No son forzados, lo he dicho porque es la verdad. – Le dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el corazón de Annie se acelerara, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía bajar la guardia solo por una palabra bonita de su parte. Él no la amaba y eso era una verdad que llevaría siempre tatuada en su alma.

-Archie, no es necesario que te esfuerces en ser amable o galán conmigo, sé de tus sentimientos por Candy, siempre los he sabido. – Le dijo con una mirada triste, pero que difícilmente se encontraba con la de él.

-Annie yo… - Le dijo apenado. – Lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo controlar.

-Yo también lo siento, porque ella no te puede corresponder. Entiendo el dolor que sientes al verla con Anthony, porque es el mismo dolor que yo siento cuando tú la ves a ella. – Dijo aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Sé que Anthony y Candy se aman, y sé que ellos están comprometidos.

-¿Comprometidos? – Dijo Annie sorprendida, aún no había hablado de ese tema con Candy.

-Sí, Anthony habló con la tía abuela y ha obtenido su permiso para cortejarla y dentro de unos años anunciaran formalmente su compromiso. – Annie de pronto sintió un signo de esperanza y alegría en su corazón, comenzaba a palpitar de manera diferente, alegre, esperanzado, pero al ver la mirada triste de Archie, su alegría se disipó.

-Lo siento por ti Archie. – Le dijo sinceramente, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para retirarse. – Dile a Candy que después vengo a verla. – Le dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su bello rostro.

-¡Annie! – Le dijo sosteniéndola de la mano. - ¡No te vayas por favor! – Dijo suplicando, mientras Annie sentía una chispa eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de su mano.

-¡Déjame por favor! – Le dijo en un suplicio, Archie la giró hacia él delicadamente, pero sin medir la distancia sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Archie no supo por qué, pero en ese momento los ojos llorosos de Annie le parecieron más hermosos que nunca, su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, el calor que despedía de su piel, la respiración agitada que tenía la jovencita al tenerlo tan cerca le nublaron por un segundo la razón, era la primera vez que tenía el cuerpo de una joven tan cerca del suyo, sintió sus formas unidas a las de él y eso generó un calor desconocido en su cuerpo, no supo cómo, no supo por qué, pero poco a poco fue cerrando la poca distancia que tenían sus bocas y la besó tiernamente, apenas rozó sus labios sintió una descarga eléctrica en su corazón, algo había despertado y no sabía cómo interpretarlo, solo sabía que era una sensación maravillosa que le obligaba a seguir haciéndolo, la besaba con un solo roce de sus labios, con una caricia etérea que no se animaba a más, más que sin embargo le agradaba en demasía, se animaba y besaba un poco más los labios carnosos de la pelinegra quien no se quitaba de su posición sino que correspondía a esa tierna caricia que se le ofrecía a sus labios, alargando lo más posible ese contacto tan maravilloso que por primera vez experimentaba. Mientras él disfrutaba de ese efímero contacto, la jovencita estaba temblando de la emoción, sus rodillas le fallaban y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar cálidamente, cerró sus ojos por un momento abandonándose a esa caricia sutil y delicada que recibía, a ese tierno contacto que le quemaba los labios y que quería abandonarse a él por completo, pero estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal porque él no compartía sus sentimientos.

Annie reaccionó de pronto, abrió los ojos y se separó de Archie con los ojos bien abiertos, por un momento quiso abofetearlo por su atrevimiento, pero entendió que ella también había correspondido a ese maravilloso beso, el cual había durado solo un poco más de un minuto pero que para ellos había sido suficiente para disfrutarlo. Annie dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del jardín dirigiéndose al portal de las rosas, sin importarle que el chofér estuviera del otro lado del sendero esperándola, Archie no sabía qué hacer, aún estaba en las nubes por lo ocurrido.

-¡Annie! – Gritó desesperado, angustiado por haberla ofendido de esa manera. Quiso salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero en eso vio que el chofér la alcanzaba y ella se subía al coche y partía a la mansión Britter. -¡Soy un tonto! – Se decía a sí mismo. - ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho esto? – Se regañaba él mismo y sus primos que lo habían escuchado gritar llegaban y escuchaban las reprimendas que tenía para sí mismo el elegante Cornwell.

-¿Qué sucede Archie? – Dijo Anthony preocupado, al ver a su primo solo y con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Y Annie? – Preguntó Candy.

-Archie ¿Qué hiciste? – Le preguntó Stear angustiado al escucharlo decir tantos reproches que se hacía.

-He hecho una canallada muchachos. – Decía desesperado.

-¿Qué hiciste Archie? – Preguntaba angustiada Candy. -¿Has lastimado a Annie? – Le preguntó molesta.

-¡Archie! – Le dijo enérgico Stear. - ¡Habla!

-Archie ¿Qué sucedió? – Le dijo un poco más tranquilo Anthony, alguien tenía que comprender a su primo, y Stear estaba muy angustiado y Candy muy preocupada que ninguno ponía atención en la situación que se encontraba el chico.

-Yo… besé a Annie. – Dijo sorprendido de sí mismo, pero lo que más le sorprendía no era lo que había hecho, sino que no le había desagradado en absoluto, es más quería repetir ese beso una vez más, le había agradado más de lo que pensaba ese contacto que había tenido con la joven Britter.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – Dijo Stear sorprendido. -¿Y no te abofeteó? – Pregunto, esperando la respuesta.

-No. – Dijo aún en trance y con una sonrisa tonta y tocando sus labios que aún recordaban la suavidad y el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica.

-Entonces si no te abofeteó fue porque no le molestó. – Dijo Candy mientras los chicos la volteaban a ver incrédulos. – Archie, Annie te ama, lo sabes, pero si tú no la amas no debiste hacerlo. – Dijo dando la respectiva reprimenda a su primo.

-jajajajajaja – Anthony comenzó a reírse de la cara que tenía su primo.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida por la risa de su novio.

-Me río de la cara de Archie, por lo visto no le ha desagradado besar a Annie. – Anthony veía en Archie la misma cara que tenía él cuando besó a Candy por primera vez y le causaba gracia que de buenas a primeras se hubiera enamorado de esa jovencita que tantas veces había rechazado.

-Es verdad hermanito, tienes una cara de enamorado que no puedes con ella. - Decía Stear reconociendo también al igual que Anthony que su hermanito se había enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? ¡Eso no es posible! – Dijo Archie sorprendido, no le molestaba esa palabra y eso le sorprendía, había disfrutado el beso, había sentido una descarga en su corazón al tenerla tan cerca, pero de eso a estar enamorado había una gran diferencia ¿O no?

-Enamorado o no, tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Annie, Archie. – Dijo Candy ante la sorpresa de todos. – Annie no es tu novia Archie, y de seguro ella corrió sintiéndose ofendida.

-Ella correspondió a mi beso, Candy. – Dijo feliz y no sabía el por qué el corazón le latía emocionado simplemente por recordar el beso.

-Tal vez Archie, pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar que era su primer beso? – Archie cayó en cuenta de eso, era verdad era el primer beso que le habían dado y era el primer beso que él había dado, él no quería ofenderla, no sabía porque lo había hecho, tenía que ir a hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa. Ya era un poco tarde para hacerlo, así que sus primos y su hermano lo convencieron de que fuera otro día para hablar con ella y poder aclarar las cosas.

Mientras tanto Annie viajaba en el auto de la familia Britter ya más calmada, se había apresurado a salir corriendo de esa manera, no era digno de una dama, pero en ese momento el latir desbocado de su corazón le pedía que corriera de ese lugar, ella sabía que Archie no la amaba, ni siquiera la quería o le gustaba un poco y eso la hería profundamente, pero aun así ese beso que había recibido había sido maravilloso, no sabía si era porque era el primero o porque era con el amor de su vida, como ella ya había catalogado al joven Cornwell, pero la calidez de sus labios y el dulce aroma de su aliento la rindieron hasta que se entregó por completo a ese dulce y cálido beso, que si bien fue muy corto y apenas fue un roce, logro hacerle temblar por completo y sentir que desfallecería por un momento, ni las piernas le respondían bien al iniciar la carrera de fuga que había iniciado.

-Archie… -Dijo en un susurro tocando sus labios lentamente recordando su dulce sabor. Ese beso había marcado aún más su corazón aferrando en el fondo de su alma el amor que eternamente sentiría por ese joven.

-¿Dijo algo señorita Britter? – Preguntó el chofér quien a pesar de haber alcanzado a Annie en plena carrera no le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

-No Luther, no te preocupes… - Le dijo sonriente para que se tranquilizara. -¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-El que guste señorita.

-No vayas a comentarle a mis papás que salí corriendo de la mansión Andrew.

-¿Le hicieron algo, señorita? – Preguntó intrigado, él estimaba a la familia y había conocido desde pequeña a Annie, no le gustaría que alguien la dañara u ofendiera.

-No Luther, lo que sucede es que se me hizo tarde, y mi mamá me pidió regresar temprano. – Dijo simplemente, el chofér sabía que mentía, pero ella sabría sus razones, solo asintió haciendo que creyera que podía contar con él, Annie le agradeció con la mirada, convencida de que no le había creído más sin embargo la ayudaría.

-_Archie no te ama Annie, tienes que entenderlo, ese beso solo fue por la plática que tuvo con tus padres esta mañana, ¿Cómo te va a amar si eres tan insignificante? – _Se decía Annie lastimándose a sí misma en su autoestima al compararse con Candy, aunque quería mucho a su amiga y sabía que ella no tenía culpa alguna de los sentimientos de Archie, no podía evita compararse con ella.

Annie llegaba a la mansión más tranquila, el camino de regreso le había hecho pensar mejor las cosas, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que olvidarse de Archivald Cornwell, sin la necesidad de que sus padres retiraran su capital de los negocios Andrew, ella no quería perjudicarlos mucho menos a ese joven que tanto amaba, pero si tenía que alejarse de él lo más pronto posible para así intentar olvidar más rápido.

-Buenas tardes Annie. – Dijo su mamá sonriente al verla atravesar la enorme puerta de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes madre. – Contestó serena.

-¿Cómo te fue con Candy?

-Bien madre, quisiera hablar contigo y con mi padre, por favor.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada malo, es algo que decidí esta tarde.

-Muy bien, vamos al despacho ahí está tu padre. –Le dijo solemnemente pero extrañada de la actitud de su hija, casi nunca pedía hablar con su padre y últimamente lo había hecho más seguido, se imaginaba que era sobre el chico Cornwell ya que siempre que iba con Candy hablaban sobre él.

-¿Qué sucede querida, Annie? – Preguntaba el señor Britter al verlas aparecer en el despacho, sabía que al tenerlas ahí a ambas era por algo importante.

-Querido, Annie necesita hablara contigo.

-¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Pasó algo en casa de los Andrew?

-¡No!- respondió apresuradamente, como indicando que no era por algo que había pasado ahí. – Es solo que estuve pensando.

-¿En qué? – Preguntó su padre quien aún no había hablado con ella para avisarle que su compromiso con el joven Cornwell se había reanudado.

-Me gustaría salir al internado que me sugeriste en Lóndres cuanto antes, las clases ya están por comenzar y me gustaría estar a tiempo para ellas. – Dijo con dificultad, pero la decisión que había tomado nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, ella necesitaba alejarse lo antes posible de Archie.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó su padre sorprendido. – El joven Cornwell vino a pedir permiso para cortejarte esta mañana, le he dado mi permiso para que ambos se conozcan y así decidir si él será un buen partido para ti hija.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Annie sorprendida, ella había creído que Archie había ido para pedir una disculpa por no poder amarla, pero ahora se enteraba de que había pedido permiso para cortejarla, "_Él no te ama Annie, tú lo sabes, tal vez se enteró del retiro de capital de papá" _ Pensaba Annie. – Eso no importa papá, de todas formas quiero irme.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo le voy a explicar eso a la señora Andrew? Una cosa es que él no hubiera aceptado el compromiso, pero ahora él solo vino a solicitar permiso, yo no voy a quedar mal con una familia tan importante, es mi honor el que está en juego. – Decía muy serio.

-Y no lo harás papá. – Dijo Annie tranquila, ya había encontrado la manera de que su padre no retirara su inversión de las empresas Andrew.

-¿Quieres decir?

-Verás, yo puedo seguir comprometida con Archie, eso no es problema, podremos estar en contacto por cartas y mantener el compromiso, así nos podremos conocer también y yo me prepararé aún más y en una escuela de prestigio internacional para ser una digna esposa de un Andrew. – Annie sabía bien por donde darle el lado tanto a su padre como a su madre, así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello.

-Está bien hija, si así lo quieres, solo tienes que hablar con Archivald para que le expliques la situación.

-Ya lo hice. – Mintió, porque ya no quería ver a Archie.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuando quieres viajar?

-Lo más rápido posible, las clases comienzan dentro de 10 días, y el viaje dura ocho días en barco y el viaje a Nueva York dos días, así que tengo el tiempo justo para llegar con solo uno o dos días de retraso al Colegio.

-Todo esto es muy apresurado. – Dijo su mamá.

-Lo sé madre, pero entre más pronto mejor, terminaré más pronto mis estudios y en tres años regresaré y celebraremos mi compromiso con Archivald Cornwell.

Continuará…

¿Cómo ven? Pobre Annie, pero como dice un dicho aquí en mi país "a fuerza ni los zapatos entran" pero ya ven esta Annie no se va aquedar esperando a que la amen a la fuerza y decidió poner kilómetros y mar de distancia entre ella y Archivald para no seguir sufriendo. ¿Qué hará ya estando en Londres? Seguirá con su misma postura o hará caso a su padre y se escribirá con el gatito? Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Saludos y que estén muy bien.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo de esta controversial historia jajajaja espero lo hayan disfrutado y como les dije no sabía si iba a publicar doble, lo hice por mis lectoras más fieles y que siempre dejan un lindo comentario para animarme a continuar, la próxima semana tengo un compromiso muy temprano el sábado así que publicaré el viernes primero Dios o si puedo antes, pero tocará más espera para el próximo capítulo jejeje sorry! espero lleguen a tener paciencia. Como les he dicho ambas historias están avanzadas, pero tengo que pasarlas en limpio, soy de la vieja escuela jajajaja y de las que pienso que mas vale una débil tinta a una mente brillante, así que primero escribo en un cuaderno, luego paso a la computadora y después depuro el capítulo antes de la publicación, como ven algo de trabajo, por eso también no siempre puedo asegurar doble publicación, espero que hayan disfrutado de los capítulos y les pido un comentario por favor por cada uno, creo que cada uno merece su propia crítica jejejeje

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Buen día señoras! aquí actualizando un capítulo más de esta historia, gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, como ya les he dicho esos comentarios son los que me animan a publicar el siguiente capítulo y a que continúe la historia. Bienvenidas todas y cada una de las lectoras, un abrazo.**

**Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen solo son la inspiración para hacer un intento de historia que las distraiga un poco de sus problemas, así como a mi me han servido para distraerme un poco de mis actividades cotidianas. La historia la hago sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad. Dicha esta advertencia, ¡Comenzamos!**

**CAPITULO XI**

**EL TIEMPO NO SE DETIENE**

El tiempo seguía su curso, Candy y Anthony seguían felices juntos como siempre, ni los malos tratos de Eliza ni las malas jugadas de Neal lograban que tuvieran algún tipo de problema, Anthony tenía una infinita confianza en Candy y ella en él, ambos se entendían muy bien.

Albert no había regresado de su "corto" viaje y aún no tenían noticias de él, el señor Leagan seguía al frente de los negocios con ayuda de George y una que otra "consulta" de Sara Leagan. La tía abuela estaba preocupada por la desaparición de su sobrino porque al no saber de él para ella era una desaparición, quería decirle que gracias a Harold tenía noticias de Dorothy y sabía que ya había dado a luz hacía tiempo a un varoncito, pero aun así no sabía su paradero, no quería decirle a George porque no sabía si él estaba enterado de la situación y George solo le decía que Albert estaba bien y que se había comunicado con él, más los mensajes de que se reportara urgentemente con ella nunca eran respondidos.

Los muchachos habían sido invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tom quien había organizado una fiesta en el río para celebrarlo y como ya estaban "grandes" la tía abuela los había autorizado a asistir siempre y cuando los acompañaran algunos mozos para que no hubiera ningún problema.

El joven Stevens cumpliría su dieciséis años, era solo un poco mayor que Anthony, ellos se llevaban muy bien al igual que con Stear y Archie, al que tampoco soportaba era a Neal, a pesar de que era su "cuñado" como él lo decía. Tom seguía derramando babas por Eliza, quien solo se dedicaba a coquetearle y aprovechaba sus bien formados atributos para hacerlo, ella estaba encantaba de que Tom si caía rendido a sus pies ya que Anthony ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, pero al ir al lago y usar su traje de baño no podría resistirse a sus encantos, eso pensaba ella, no sabía que Candy también había comenzado a aumentar un poco más su talla y no era tan desarrollada como ella, pero Anthony así la quería, para él el delicado cuerpo de Candy era perfecto y así la amaba, así lo traía de un ala, como le decían sus primos.

Los cuatro chicos estaban comentando emocionados lo de la fiesta de ese fin de semana, todos menos Archie comentaba animado.

-¿Qué te sucede Archie? – Preguntaba Tom.

-Nada. – Decía muy serio con la mirada perdida entre los arbustos del jardín. Tom veía a los demás Andrew y les preguntaba con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Tom, lo que sucede es que Archie no tiene con quien ir a tu fiesta y es por eso que no sabe si asistirá.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – ¡Preguntó indignado! – Son vacaciones de verano, tal vez la chica tímida ahora sí venga a visitar a sus padres, ¿Si posponemos la fiesta unos días más? Tal vez ella llegue. ¡Pregúntale a tus suegros! – Decía animosamente Tom con su aire de chico campirano.

-No Tom, como crees has la fiesta este fin de semana, además no se bien que sucede con Annie, tiene dos años que se fue y aún no sé nada de ella.

-¿Cómo, que no le escribes? - Preguntó guapachoso el vaquero.

-Él si le escribe, pero ella solo le ha escrito unas dos veces desde que se fue. – Dijo Stear sintiendo pena por su hermano.

-No se preocupen por mí, iré a la fiesta. – Dijo Archie desanimado retirándose de entre los chicos.

-¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó Tom.

-Sucede que está enamorado y lo descubrió demasiado tarde. – Dijo Anthony mirando con pesar el paso aburrido de su primo, quien desde que se enteró del viaje de Annie estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Como había dicho Anthony, se había enamorado de Annie desde aquel simple beso que le había dado y necesitaba más de ella, más sin embargo a la siguiente tarde que fue a buscarla a su mansión, le habían dicho que había salido muy temprano esa mañana rumbo a Nueva York, y después zarparía rumbo a Londres para comenzar sus estudios de secundaria. Archie había quedado devastado, él quería hablar con ella para decirle que sus sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar, que ese beso pequeño había hecho la diferencia y que quería conocerla más, estaba seguro que llegaría a amarla de verdad. Ese beso había hecho que se enamorara de la tímida Annie y por fin había podido olvidar a Candy.

Los Britter le habían dado la dirección del Colegio para que mantuvieran contacto por carta, agradeció el gesto por parte de los señores, y se retiró triste a la mansión Andrew. El señor y la señora Britter habían visto la cara de decepción del joven Archivald y les causó buen augurio para el compromiso de su hija, no sabían que la pelinegra tenía sus propios planes, ella había decidido olvidar por completo a Archie y no abriría ninguna de sus cartas, solo contestaría de vez en cuando para que sus padres no la retaran, podía decir que el correo se extraviaba.

La esperada fiesta llegó y los chicos ya estaban en el lago, menos Patty y Candy quienes estaban muy apenadas por los trajes de baño que iban a usar, les dejaban los hombros y las rodillas al descubierto y eran muy ajustados a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, pero eran los más decentes que habían encontrado. Las mucamas que las acompañaban llegaron junto a ellas ayudándolas a quitarse las batas que las cubrían, sintiendo que el color rojo se les subía a su rostro. Eliza estaba entre las demás chicas que se creían de "mundo" eran mayor que ella por unos años pero ella se creía de mentalidad superior a Candy y sus amigas. Eliza volteo a verlas que estaban avergonzadas y se rió de ellas, a su parecer se veían ridículas tratando de cubrir para ella, su patético cuerpo.

Eliza había tratado por todos los medios acercarse a Anthony, quien al estar con Tom, él se encargaba de quitársela de encima, acosándola para que dejara en paz al rubio y le pusiera más atención a él. Cuando Tom se acercó a Candy y a Patty para saludarlas, Anthony iba tras de él apenas vio a Candy, siendo detenido por el brazo por Eliza quien lo jalaba muy cerca de ella. Aunque el bañador de Anthony era cubriéndole desde la rodilla hasta su cuello, lo ajustado que le quedaba hacía que su bien trabajado torso y sus fuertes muslos se resaltaran sobre él, era un joven de casi dieciséis años pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy bien definido fruto de la equitación y el trabajo que él mismo desarrollaba para ayudar en la mansión.

Candy vio desde su lugar como Eliza jalaba a Anthony muy cerca de ella, viendo como le acercaba sus formas a su cuerpo descaradamente, sin importarle que estuvieran los demás tan cerca de ellos. Candy no pudo soportar esa escena y se dio la media vuelta, se adentró entre los árboles tratando de ocultarse de él lo más rápido posible. Anthony apenas llegó a tener contacto con el cuerpo de Eliza se separó rápidamente de ella alcanzando a ver que la pecosa salía corriendo despavorida. Patty estaba con Stear y ellos también vieron el espectáculo que había armado Eliza, mientras todos la veían con cara de desaprobación. Todos los invitados sabían que Candy y Anthony estaban comprometidos y al ver la acción de Eliza todos la miraban mal por su atrevimiento.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Anthony, mientras se adentraba entre los árboles para hablar con ella, Candy paso junto a la orilla del lago teniendo que atravesarlo para poder llegar más lejos, quería escapar de ese espectáculo que daba Eliza junto a su novio.

Las mucamas y mozos que los habían acompañado, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo acontecido ellos estaban platicando entre ellos a un lado de la arboleda junto al lago, dando privacidad a sus jóvenes patrones.

Anthony se metió al lago para poder alcanzar más rápido a Candy, él sabía que Candy corría muy rápido y tenía que ser más rápido que ella o si no podría perderse entre los árboles. Candy salió toda mojada del lago llegando al otro lado donde apenas toco tierra y siguió su carrera, no escuchando los gritos del rubio, por el coraje que sentía todo se le nublaba alrededor y no escuchaba nada. Corrió un poco más y cuando creyó que nadie la encontraría se quitó el gorro del bañador y lo tiró molesta al piso, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en un árbol que según ella la protegía de la vista de los demás. Anthony había alcanzado a ver dónde se detenía su princesa y la vio arrojar el gorro con coraje, vaya que tenía su carácter la pecosa, pero no dudó en acercarse a ella lentamente. Sabía que solo era una chica de catorce años que actuaba por impulso y a pesar de que tenían dos años comprometidos aún le costaba trabajo confiar más en su belleza y bondad, cualidades con las cuales lo tenía prendado y atrapado eternamente. Llegó por su espalda tratando de ver como estaba el terreno que pisaba.

-Hola hermosa, ahora sí que me costó trabajo alcanzarte. – Le dijo amorosamente.

-No te pedí que me siguieras. – Dijo Candy molesta, no lloraba, sus lágrimas estaban contenidas en sus ojos y por ningún momento las dejaría salir.

-Lo sé, pero yo quise seguir a mi hermosa novia.

-Te vi muy entretenido no quise molestarte. – Dijo nuevamente con cabezonería, Anthony se reía internamente por los celos que mostraba su pecosa, nunca la había visto tan celosa y molesta, no cabía duda que era una jovencita de un carácter fuerte y decidido.

-Te estaba esperando. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Cuando te vi llegar con Patty me iba a cercar pero me detuvieron de pronto.

-Sí, ya vi lo que esa atrevida hizo. – Dijo apretando sus dientes, Anthony comprendió que no lo culpaba a él de lo sucedido y eso le dio ánimo para acercarse más a ella.

-No tienes porqué desconfiar de mi amor. – Le dijo acercándose cada vez más, quería ver hasta donde ella le permitiría acercarse y no llevarse una bofetada por atreverse a invadir su espacio mientras estaba ofendida, conocía su carácter y en ese momento le demostraba que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado, sin duda estaba creciendo su amada, pero aun así tenía ciertos arranques de niña pequeña, eso no se lo diría o ahora si sería causa de que se enojara con él y Dios lo librara de ello. – Sabes que Eliza lo hace por molestarte.

-Y lo ha logrado. – Dijo aún molesta volteando su rostro al cual le corrían gruesas gotas de agua que le escurrían por su cabello. Anthony la veía más hermosa que nunca a pesar de su enojo.

Anthony terminó de acercarse a ella venciendo la duda que tenía de hacerlo o no, se acercó a su cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras Candy seguía con sus manos pegadas al árbol sin corresponder al abrazo, más no por ello Anthony se dejaba vencer, acomodó su rostro en el cuello de su amada, aspirando el olor húmedo a rosas que se podía aspirar de ella, de pronto su olor lo hizo estremecer y la respiración de él en el cuello de Candy hizo que su piel se erizara por completo, sintiendo un agradable calor en todo su cuerpo a pesar de lo mojada que estaba. Anthony percibió ese estremecimiento en el delicado cuello de Candy y posó sus labios en el besándolo delicadamente, no sabía por qué se atrevía a tanto, solo sabía que ese olor que desprendía el húmedo cuerpo de Candy lo llamaba a hacerlo, sintió como Candy se estremeció entre sus brazos y muy al contrario de lo que él pensaba se abrazó a él por el cuello fuertemente.

-Te amo.- Le dijo en su oído en un susurro, sintiendo como Candy se removía ansiosa entre sus brazos, era una sensación que lo animaba a seguir su cometido, le agradaba sobre manera ver como reaccionaba ella a esas nuevas caricias que le proporcionaba. Anthony nunca había pasado de darle un beso corto y uno que otro húmedo pero muy leve, esos eran los más atrevidos que le había dado, pero estar en ese momento tan cerca los dos, solos y con sus cuerpos húmedos y tan expuestos, se habían dado cuenta que a pesar de estar mojados no tenían frío, sino que al estar tan juntos y rozando sus cuerpos su roce provocaba un delicioso calor que les quitaba el frío que iba apareciendo cuando soplaba el viento. Buscando ese calor para que su pecosa no se enfermara, el frotó sus brazos de ambos lados aumentando el ritmo al ver que su calor aumentaba, sus miradas se encontraban mientras Anthony seguía frotando sus brazos y sus húmedos cabellos seguían adheridos a sus frentes. Sus miradas eran diferentes, estaban dilatadas, ensombrecidas, Candy cerró los ojos rogando por ese nuevo contacto que habían tenido los labios de su amado en su cuello, había notado que eso le había quitado el frío instantáneamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe. – Le decía con una voz muy diferente a la habitual, tal vez era el nerviosismo, tal vez era el frío que aparecía de pronto, tal vez era la pasión que le había despertado de golpe en su cuerpo, tal vez era todo junto. – Tengo frío. – Le decía cerca de sus labios, entendiendo Anthony a lo que se refería. Él se acercó a sus labios y la besó, ahora de una manera diferente, ya no eran los dulces y cortos besos que le encantaba se dieran a escondidas en el jardín o al despedirse cada noche en su habitación cuando nadie los estaba viendo, ese beso era diferente era uno más maduro, más intenso, atrapó sus labios saboreándolos delicadamente, robándole un beso húmedo y tierno que le robaba el aliento a la pecosa, ella dio un suspiro aprovechando el joven para acercarse más a ella y sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos que por la escasa tela que ambos llevaban era casi como estar en contacto piel a piel, Anthony detuvo el frotar de sus brazos y llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, las cuales acercaba más a las de él, provocándole un sinfín de placenteras sensaciones que le llegaban a su parte baja, se detuvo en esa acción, sabía que era lo que su cuerpo experimentaba, ya se lo habían explicado en la clase de educación sexual, y no quiso ofender a su princesa, así que quito las manos de sus caderas y las llevó a su cintura donde la aferró más a su cuerpo, Candy sintió ese agarre tan agradable a su cuerpo y se aferró a su cuello, abriendo la boca un poco más permitiendo que el rubio tuviera acceso a su boca, deslizando su lengua delicadamente al saborear primero sus labios, Candy suspiraba y abría más los labios para darle más acceso, no le molestaba en lo absoluto su atrevimiento, al contrario le agradaba en demasía, ella aún era muy inocente más sin embargo sabía que su cuerpo le pedía ese tipo de sensaciones.

Anthony se permitió besarla una y otra vez sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua dentro de ella saboreando su sabor, era un beso muy apasionado y diferente de todos los que se habían dado, él acariciaba su espalda ladeando la cabeza para hacer más intenso el beso, dejándose llevar por lo que provocaba en su joven cuerpo, que recién despertaba a la pubertad. Cómo hombre que era, él era quien llevaba esa clase de educación sexual ya que él era el que debía llevar el ritmo en el matrimonio para así enseñar a su mujer a amar y ser amado, sabía que ese era el deseo que se estaba despertando en su cuerpo, pero como caballero que era no quería ofender o propasarse con su amada, no lo haría por lo menos no tan pronto, aún supiera que había muchos señores tan mayores como su abuelo que se desposaban con jóvenes incluso más jóvenes que Candy, él sería un caballero y esa tarde solo disfrutaría de los ardientes besos que habían descubierto y que difícilmente dejarían de continuar experimentando.

Dirigió sus manos hacía su nuca atrayéndola más hacia él si eso era posible, no quería seguir con sus fricciones en su cuerpo o el de él tendría otro tipo de reacciones, las cuales ya estaban despiertas, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta, lo ajustado del bañador no le ayudaba mucho, pero le disimulaba un poco la erección que tenía, seguía besando a Candy, entre palabras bonitas de amor y besos húmedos, así lograba que poco a poco fuera controlando su deseo. La abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como la respiración de ella y la de él mismo estaban muy agitadas, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones abría su boca para dejar escapar esa sensación que se había instalado en su cuerpo sin alejarse del cuerpo de Candy, la mantenía aferrada a él abrazada por la espalda y ella sentía el latido de su corazón alborotado. Ambos estaban igual de agitados y sorprendidos de lo que habían experimentado, sabían que no debían ir más lejos de aquello y ambos trataban de controlarse. Sus húmedos cabellos comenzaban a secarse, sobre todo los de Anthony que eran más cortos, pero el sudor de su frente hacía que se mojaran de nuevo. Una vez tranquilizados ambos rubios se tomaron de la mano tímidamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo sucedido, solo comenzaron a caminar emprendiendo su camino de regreso, más enamorados que nunca y habiendo acallado esos celos que brotaban sin control de la rubia cuando veía a su amado tan cerca de la descarada de Eliza.

Stear y Patty iban caminando de la mano en busca de los rubios ya que tenían rato que se habían ido y no regresaban, se estaban perdiendo de la fiesta que a pesar de que muchos de los jóvenes estaban en pareja, ellos estaban muy acompañados del más joven de los Cornwell, quien al estar comprometido con Annie, no se atrevía siquiera a coquetear con nadie más, a pesar que había más de una que le hacía ojitos para que volteara a verla. De pronto vieron que ambos rubios venían de la mano muy tranquilos y serios.

-Mira Stear. – Dijo Archie quien estaba más al pendiente del camino, mientras su hermano estaba distraído haciéndole ojitos a Patty. – Allá vienen Candy y Anthony.

-¡Anthony! ¡Candy! - Decían los tres chicos haciendo señas para que los vieran.

-¿Ya está todo bien? – Preguntó Archie, mirando curioso a la pareja que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Si Archie. - Decía Candy con una dulce sonrisa. – Todo está aclarado. – Candy se apegaba al cuerpo de Anthony quien la recibía con un abrazo sonrojándose por tener de nuevo el cuerpo de Candy tan cerca, acción que notó Stear, comprendiendo un poco a su primo, a él mismo le ocurría eso al tener el perfecto cuerpo de Patty tan cerca de el de él y más con ese bañador que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y descubría sus formas perfectamente. Stear no sabía que Anthony no había solo admirado el cuerpo de su pecosa sobre el bañador, sino que lo había tocado y eso le provocaba esa reacción en su rostro.

-Así es muchachos, todo está aclarado. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de desvanecer la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo y los nervios que aún lo consumían por lo recientemente vivido.

-Que bárbaro, Eliza nunca está conforme si no hace enojar a Candy. – Dijo Patty molesta volteando hacia donde estaba esa descocada que iba de la mano ahora con Tom llevándolo entre las rocas. Ellos solo se hicieron los desentendidos, para ninguno era extraño que Eliza coqueteara con Tom y que lo dejara alborotado más de una vez, así lo mantenía desde que tenía tan solo doce años, ahora que tenía quince no sería la excepción.

Los Andrew junto con la señorita O'Brian se acercaban de nuevo a la fiesta, pero las miradas de Candy y Anthony ahora eran diferentes, había aparecido el deseo en ellas, pero sabrían controlarlo, era algo que él creía fielmente.

Mientras tanto Eliza guiaba a Tom entre las rocas, asegurándose de llegar a un lugar donde nadie los viera, no se dio cuenta que los Andrew se habían percatado de ello. Eliza se recargaba en una gran roca que estaba junto a unos arbustos y así quedaban ocultos de miradas indiscretas.

-¿Qué sucede Eliza? – Le preguntó Tom curioso.

-Te dije que te daría tu regalo de cumpleaños. – Decía coqueta.

-¿Aquí? – Decía Tom extrañado, cuando Eliza lo besaba, no se escondía tanto, siempre lo hacía cerciorándose que Anthony los viera para ponerlo celoso, eso lo sabía él, pero no le importaba mucho porque sabía que a Anthony no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero esta vez ella había optado por llevarlo más lejos de lo normal, para darle un corto beso, era mucho esconderse, pensaba Tom a quien solo le daban besos tipo de perico que aunque le fascinaban en ese momento no era algo como que lo emocionara mucho y menos de regalo de cumpleaños. Eliza lo jalo del bañador y lo acercó a su cuerpo que estaba húmedo porque se la habían pasado bañándose y correteándose en el agua, aprovechándose Tom como hombre que era a agarrar más de la cuenta de esa pequeña coqueta.

-Tengo frío. – Le dijo coqueta.

-Ven, vamos al sol para que te seques. – Le dijo tranquilo, él la quería y no quería ponerla en entre dicho de los demás.

-Vamos Tom, ¿No quieres tu regalo? – Pregunto curiosa.

-¿Dónde traes mi regalo? – Le preguntó curioso, observándola de arriba hacia abajo deleitándose con su figura.

Eliza lo acercó a ella y le plantó un beso directo en los labios aferrándose a su cuello, Tom se sorprendía pero se dejaba querer por esa pelirroja que lo traía loco, Eliza movía su boca atrevidamente intensificando el beso e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho quien se sorprendió gratamente pero se aferró sus caderas apegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo Eliza rápidamente la reacción del muchacho, quien no tuvo reparo en dejar que ella la sintiera repegándola más hacia él.

Eliza se sentía orgullosa de la reacción que había provocado en el guapo muchacho, quien conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía mucho más atractivo y eso era un deleite que ella disfrutaría, lo besaba apasionadamente y con desenfreno buscando más de su boca y dejando que las manos del muchacho recorrieran su cuerpo descaradamente, dejándose tocar disfrutando también ella esa sensación, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pero esa ocasión era especial, ella sentía un fuego dentro de ella que deseaba fuera consumido y Tom se dejaba querer, era la chica de sus sueños no podía rechazarla, además tal vez así ella tendría que aceptarlo. Eliza enredó una de sus piernas entre las piernas del vaquero ocasionando que Tom abriera la boca en un suspiro y sintiera las rodillas flaquear, teniendo que recostarse en ella quien seguía recargada en la piedra, la pasión de Tom comenzó a despertar con fuerza, con una furia nunca antes sentida, su deseo por Eliza era algo que lo estaba trastornando, comenzó a besarla con más fuerza, agarrándola del cuello y comenzando a besarla desesperado, mientras Eliza comenzaba a sentir miedo por lo que había provocado en el muchacho, Tom no podía detenerse ahora, ella lo había provocado y creía que ella quería llegar más lejos, no reparó en las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de Eliza quien no reaccionaba asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto ella le dijo en un susurro.

-No, por favor. – Con las lágrimas a punto de salir de su rostro. Tom reaccionó de golpe, al sentirla temblar indefensa, sintiéndose un estúpido por su atrevimiento.

-Eliza, lo siento. - Le dijo tomándole su rostro con ternura y respirando agitado tratando de controlar la reacción de deseo que había despertado.

-No, yo lo siento. – Le dijo apenada por primera vez, no había medido lo que había hecho y se había sobre pasado, comprendiendo por primera vez que no era un juego lo que hacía. – Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que me malinterpretaste. – Dijo apenada, si quería provocarlo, pero no creyó que lo iba a hacer perder el control.

-De todas formas, yo me descontrolé, no pude soportar tener tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío. – Le dijo apenado.- Discúlpame. – Le dijo nuevamente y se retiró del lugar, los chicos Andrew lo vieron meterse rápidamente al agua, y buscaban a Eliza con la mirada, tal vez no les caía bien, pero era su prima y no querían que le sucediera nada malo.

-No se preocupen, muchachos, yo voy a buscar a Eliza. – Dijo Archie para no causar más problemas entre los rubios y con su hermano y su novia, se levantó con poco ánimo, con el mismo que había llegado a la fiesta, que para él solo había resultado aburrida, siendo él el mal tercio y el mal quinteto con sus primos y hermano.

Archie llegó a donde estaba Eliza, encontrándola con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, le dio un poco de pesar verla así y pensaba en lo que le habría podido hacer Tom, él sabía que había algo entre ellos, pero también sabía que mientras para ella era un juego, para Tom todo era en serio, por eso él no había permitido que lo comprometieran con la joven Jones, él quería ser comprometido con Eliza, pero ella no lo había aceptado aún. Archie aún tenía miedo que la ausencia de Annie hiciera que la tía abuela le cumpliera su amenaza y comprometerlo con Eliza.

-Eliza ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Archie indeciso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó arrogante.

-Por tus ojos, se nota que has llorado, ¿Tom te ha hecho algo? – Pregunto dudoso.

-¿Tom? No, él sería incapaz de hacer nada malo. –Dijo sincera. – Eh sido yo. – Dijo de pronto, confundiendo al pobre de Archie ya que ella siempre lo había despreciado y ahora se confesaba con él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó no por qué le interesara sino por cortesía. Neal estaba entre las señoritas mayores, viendo quien se dejaba convencer para ser la nueva conquista por el guapo moreno y no ponía atención a su gemela que estaba escondida entre las rocas.

-Yo me porte mal con Tom, y él me ha puesto en mi lugar. – Dijo sin querer descubrirse en que forma se había portado mal.

-Eliza, deja que te de un consejo. – Dijo sinceramente. – Tom te ama, siempre lo hemos sabido, él es un chico noble y bueno, no sería capaz de lastimarte y si lo ha hecho es porque está cansado de pretenderte y de que tú lo rechaces, solo lo provocas y con un hombre no debes hacer eso, menos como alguien como Tom. Él tiene muchas jóvenes que quieren realizar un compromiso con él, si no lo amas déjalo que se desilusione de ti y que busque a quien amar de verdad. Tú siempre has demostrado un interés en Anthony, pero yo sé que es solo un capricho, como el que yo tuve con Candy. No cometas el mismo error que yo, que cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Annie, ella decidió irse de aquí.

-¿Pero ustedes siguen comprometidos? - Dijo Eliza quien extrañamente había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación.

-Sí, seguimos comprometidos, ¿Pero que pasaría si ella me deja de amar? Ahora te puedo decir que yo no lo soportaría y eso me duele, porque no es lo mismo decirle tu amor por carta a decírselo en persona. Luisa Jones espera que los padres de Tom vayan a solicitarla en compromiso para su hijo.

-¡Luisa! – Dijo Eliza sorprendida quien no sabía por qué no quería que nadie se quedara con el guapo y rico vaquero.

-Así es Eliza, y si sigues jugando con sus sentimientos, creo que ya viste de lo que es capaz Tom. – Y vaya que si había visto de lo que era capaz, era un chico apasionado que ella había descubierto y a pesar de que la había asustado con su comportamiento, difícilmente lo iba a compartir con alguien que no fuera ella. Había perdido la batalla con Candy, Anthony no la quería, sin embargo ese guapo y apasionado chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, tenía que recapacitar y tratar de amarlo o lo perdería para siempre.

-Gracias Archie. – Le dijo sinceramente, se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se dispuso a retirarse, pero se detuvo y se giró a ver de nuevo a Archie. – Esto nunca pasó. – Le dijo refiriéndose a la plática que habían tenido ambos, volviendo a ser la chica altanera y fría en su trato.

-No te preocupes Eliza, nunca pasó. – A él tampoco le convenía que supieran que habían tenido una plática sincera y civilizada, mucho menos su amigo Tom que de seguro se había dado cuenta que había ido con ella.

Archie regresó con sus primos y estos lo veían esperando que les diera una respuesta de lo sucedido, Eliza había regresado primero que él y el regresaba detrás de ella. Tom había visto de donde habían salido y en su corazón apareció una sensación de celos que nunca antes había experimentado, ahora sabía de lo que era capaz Eliza y era una jovencita llena de pasión y aunque él había perdido el control hacía unos minutos no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, tenía que disculparse con ella y no volver a ofenderla de esa manera. Volteo a ver a Archie quien lo miraba y lo saludaba con una sonrisa inocente mientras Tom lo veía como a un posible rival.

-¿Qué hacías con Eliza? –Le pregunto celoso. Archie era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, su ánimo no estaba muy bien después de reconocer que tenía muy altas posibilidades de perder a Annie sin siquiera haberle confesado por boca propia sus sentimientos.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Eliza? Nada, solo que fui con ella porque te vi regresar molesto después de "Hablar" con ella. – Le dijo Archie sorprendiendo a Tom, él creía que nadie lo había visto.

-¿Molesto? – Dijo Tom, él se había metido en el lago para calmar sus instintos básicos que habían salido a flote después de encuentro romántico con su Eliza. – No estaba molesto, solo estaba intranquilo. –Dijo ante la mirada interrogativa de los demás, las chicas no entendían mucho de que hablaban eran un poco más inocentes, pero los jóvenes sabían bien a que se refería Tom y comprendieron que lo que lo tenía intranquilo era precisamente el comportamiento de su prima y se imaginaban que era lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes Tom. – Dijo Archie quien entendió que estaba celoso de él. – A mí no me interesa Eliza, sabes bien que a pesar de la distancia Annie es la que ocupa mi corazón. – Dijo suspirando y todos lo miraban comprensivos.

\- Bueno muchachos yo creo que ya es hora de retirarnos. – Dijo Anthony, quien al ser el mayor de los Andrew era responsable de todos. Él ya no estaba muy agusto en ese lugar, se hacía tarde y ya habían convivido lo suficiente como para poder retirarse cada uno a su mansión.

Se retiraron del lago en compañía de los mozos y las mucamas que los habían acompañado llegando poco después a la mansión cansados de tantas emociones. Stear fue a acompañar a Patty hasta su casa y de paso se quedaba un poco aprovechando que aún no se metía el sol.

Los demás Andrew se adentraban a la mansión y se retiraban cada uno a sus habitaciones, Candy acompañada de Anthony y Archie entraba solitario a la suya, encontrando en la mesa de noche que estaba enseguida de su cama una carta que venía directamente de Londres.

Continuara…

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen por lo que hizo Tom, no estuvo tan fuerte, solo que Eliza lo provocó de más y no se dio cuenta que despertó el deseo en ese chico alborotado y bronco, lo bueno que como él la quiere pudo detenerse a tiempo, pero tuvo que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo tirándose un clavado del lago. Eliza tuvo un momento de sinceridad con Archie, pero eso no se lo digan a nadie… jajaja.

Como saben mis historias tienen ciertos relatos que no son aptos para menores de edad, y aunque estos chicos aún son muy pequeños ya empiezan a sentir la hormona alborotada. No se preocupen aún no van a descubrir sus cuerpos ante sus novios, pero poco a poco van aumentando lo que sienten uno por el otro.

Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola señoras hermosas, aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero la disfruten mucho y sobre todo espero sus comentarios, no por presionar pero me animan a seguirle jejejeje.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los uso para hacer una historia entretenida por lo menos para ustedes y relajante para mi jajaja lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, no es apta para menores de edad, es más de 21 en adelante por favor jajaja o si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura. Dicho esto Comenzamos!**

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL DESPERTAR A LA PUBERTAD**

Archie se levantó de golpe al ver de quien era la carta que estaba en su habitación, apresurándose a abrir el sobre y leer lo que le quería decir su dulce pelinegra. Por fin le escribía después de tanto tiempo y después de haber enviado él un sinfín de cartas al viejo continente.

"_Querido Archivald Cornwell_

_Hola joven Cornwell, me atrevo a escribirle esta carta, para avisarle que pronto quedará libre de su compromiso conmigo, después de dos años de ausencia he logrado vencer los sentimientos que mantenían atada a usted. He conocido aquí en el Colegio a un joven un poco mayor que usted y que yo, el cual ha logrado cautivar mi corazón y si bien aún no estoy enamorada de él, si ha logrado captar mi atención, es un joven libre y aventurero hijo de un Duque, a quien no le interesa tener una relación conmigo si no estoy del todo libre, es por eso que he decidido regresar y hablar con mis padres y convencerlos en persona de anular nuestro compromiso que solo lo hace a usted sufrir, pronto quedará libre de ese cargo de conciencia que tiene conmigo, y no se preocupe por romper nuevamente mi corazón, él me ha ayudado a sanarlo. _

_Gracias por haber mantenido todo este tiempo ese compromiso, pronto quedará completamente libre de él y podrá buscar una dama que si lo enamore plenamente, si es que no la ha encontrado ya. Espero sea muy feliz, yo regresaré muy pronto a terminar definitivamente con todo esto, solo le adelanto la noticia para que pueda sentirse tranquilo. Disculpe por haber tardado tanto en responder sus cartas pero no reunía el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que le comento._

_Atentamente _

_Annie Britter"_

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Annie decidía tan de repente terminar con su compromiso? ¿Qué no había leído su última carta? En ella él le confesaba nuevamente que la amaba, que la extrañaba y que su ausencia lo estaba matando, le explicaba lo tonto que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y se culpaba de que ella se hubiera ido de su lado, tenía que hacer algo, ¿Quién era ese Duque que le había robado su amor? ¿Quién era ese intruso que osaba robarle lo que tanto le había costado descubrir? Su amor por Annie era verdadero y a pesar de que no la había visto en más de dos años, él había esperado pacientemente su regreso, no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su amada, hablaría con sus padres, y ahora sería él el que exigiría que se cumpliera ese compromiso.

Archie estaba asustado con lo que le decía Annie en la carta, y no había reparado que había sido escrita mientras Annie lloraba al hacerlo, tenía gotas secas de lágrimas que Archie no reparó en ello por la decepción que le llegaba al corazón. Annie mentía sobre el Duque del cual estaba ella prendada, no animándose a decirle que estaba enamorada, la verdad era que ese Duque era un rebelde sin ley que "estudiaba" en el Colegio con ella al cual todos le tenían miedo, incluso ella, pero había tenido un par de conversaciones con él cuando ella se escapaba a descargar sus emociones por el joven Cornwell, invadiendo el espacio de ese rebelde quien se la pasaba perdiendo el tiempo y fumando en ese lugar. No eran amigos, ni mucho menos, se habían visto solo un par de veces, pero lo había usado de pretexto a él para darse el valor de romper el compromiso, pero sabía que tenía que hablarlo en persona con sus padres. Había sacado la idea del mismo hijo del Duque cuando le dijo que a él no le importaba si se hacía pasar por su enamorado, total él tenía muchas chicas detrás de él una más una menos no lo afectaría y si con eso detenía que esa chica siguiera importunándolo en su lugar favorito, mucho mejor.

Annie solo conocía a Terry Grandchester un poco, pero le gusto tomarlo de pretexto para por fin terminar con el suplicio del pobre de Archie. Ella seguía suspirando por él, y tenía todas y cada una de las cartas que él le enviaba seguido, no atreviéndose a abrirlas por miedo a encontrarse con que ya había conseguido a alguien más en su vida, así que solo las guardaba cerradas, así como llegaban, sin leerlas siquiera, si lo hubiera hecho la última carta enviada no hubiera sido escrita jamás.

Stear esperaba en el jardín de la mansión de los O´Brian a que Patty saliera vestida normal, ya que estar en bañador no era lo más adecuado para ellos, él se había cambiado en la mansión ahora era turno de él de esperar a su amada.

Patty salió con el rostro bronceado por el sol y se le colaba el color rojizo entre sus pómulos que la hacían ver como si tuviera vergüenza. Stear la veía enamorado, tenía tiempo con ella y nunca habían pasado de un beso tierno y rápido apenados ambos al hacerlo y un tímido agarre de manos, la misma abuela de Patty, les decía que eran un par de aburridos porque nunca los veía cariñosos, así no se tienen hijos, les decía la viejita dejándolos más rojos que de costumbre.

-Hola de nuevo preciosa. – Le dijo Stear a su dama.

-Hola guapo. – Le dijo tímida, la abuela Martha se retiró para dejarlos solos diciéndoles nuevamente lo aburridos que eran "ni en mis tiempos eran tan lentos" pensaba la mujer.

-Con permiso, lentitos. – Les dijo a ambos chicos. Ellos se levantaron y se adentraron entre el jardín, se sentaron en el pasto detrás de la mansión, era un lugar muy tranquilo y por la caída del sol ya comenzaba a estar un poco oscuro.

Patty se sentía tímida de estar ahí con él, pero Stear tenía ganas de estar un poco a solas con ella, aprovechando que la abuela Martha les daba su bendición de hacerlo.

-Patty querida, no tengas miedo.- Le dijo al verla nerviosa. – Sabes que te respeto. –Le dijo tímidamente.

-Lo sé Stear. – Le dijo tímida. – Pero… - Decía nerviosa.

-¿Pero…? - Preguntaba Stear acercándose un poco más a ella con el pretexto que quería escuchar bien lo que decía.

-La abuela puede venir a buscarnos. – Decía preocupada.

-¿La abuela? Ella no saldrá, dice que somos unos aburridos y ella no querrá aburrirse con nosotros. – Decía mientras veía a Patty titubear. – Pero si quieres nos vamos dentro de la casa. – Le dijo triste porque creía que no quería estar a solas con él.

-¡NO! – Dijo de pronto Patty, quien si quería estar a solas con él, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa. – Quiero estar contigo Stear. – Dijo tímidamente y Stear se sonrojó por lo que dijo. -¡Quiero decir! Un rato aquí a solas… ¡platicando! – Decía nerviosa, Stear la veía con ternura por los nervios que afloraban de ella y se acercó un poco más a ella, buscando sus labios para por fin besarla y callar esas palabras que solo lo que hacían era ponerlo más ansioso al buscarles un doble sentido a cada una de ellas. Cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ellos tomándola por la nuca acercándola a su boca, esta vez el beso era diferente no era el típico beso de perico con los ojos cerrados que siempre se daban al despedirse, tenía tiempo con ganas de besar a Patty de esa forma tan apasionada con la que según él la estaba besando, le causaba cierta incomodidad que la abuela Martha siempre los llamaba aburridos y quería por fin saber que era no ser aburrido. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella y no los despegaba, haciendo un poco doloroso su agarre, Patty se separó un poco por la dureza del beso y Stear se sintió incómodo.

-Lo siento. – dijo Ella.

-No, lo siento yo, soy un poco torpe. – Le dijo, encontrándose con una mirada diferente de Patty con aun brillo muy especial en sus ojos, la acercó nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez fue diferente lo hizo con suavidad, degustando sus labios al pasar su lengua por ellos tratando de sanar la zona donde la había besado anteriormente, Patty se sintió nerviosa y sus piernas le temblaban, Stear captó el momento y la sostuvo entre sus brazos recargándola en la pared de la mansión. Volvió a lamer la zona de sus labios y Patty abrió más la boca, y en el acto la lengua de Stear se introdujo dentro de su boca haciendo que Patty cerrara sus labios y sin querer aprisionara su lengua dentro de su boca, Stear fue el que sintió ahora las piernas desfallecer, teniendo que recargar su cuerpo en el de ella, sintiendo una fricción del voluptuoso cuerpo de la jovencita sobre su pecho, Stear comenzó a mover sus labios delicadamente para no lastimarla de nueva cuenta, introduciendo su lengua en la boca contraria buscando de nueva cuenta esa maravillosa sensación que había sentido, Patty se aferraba a su cuello mientras que Stear se aferraba a su cintura apegándola más a él, buscando saciar la curiosidad que había nacido en su cuerpo al tenerla de esa forma, el beso se hizo más intenso, abriendo ambos sus bocas, devorándose uno y otro buscando cada vez más y más contacto entre ellas, no querían parar y seguían besándose una y otra vez hasta que la noche los sorprendió, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y cuando Stear soltó a Patty y la miró a los ojos, veía su respiración agitada no pudiendo evitar posar la mirada en su pecho que subía y bajaba tentadoramente, ella lo miraba entre tímida y asustada, temiendo que fuera más allá al verlo posar sus ojos en sus atributos, pero al parecer Stear noto el miedo en sus cafés y simplemente se detuvo a observarlos un momento, se veía maravilloso el nacimiento de su escote, pero no quería asustarla era tan solo una chiquilla y era su amada, él la respetaba pero no podía negar que disfrutaba del espectáculo, no tocaría, pero tampoco se negaría a verlo.

-Te amo Stear. – Le dijo por primera vez, rompiendo el maravilloso mirar de Stear a sus atributos, dirigiendo sus bellos ojos hacia los de su amada.

-Yo también te amo Patty querida. – Le dijo besándola de nuevo apasionadamente. Ella pronto cumpliría los quince años y él los diecisiete, eran jóvenes aún, inexpertos pero habían descubierto que ambos despertaban a la pubertad y tenían que buscar la manera de controlarse, ¿Ahora que diría la abuela Martha si supiera que no eran tan aburridos como ella les decía?

Stear regresaba a la mansión tranquilamente, feliz de la experiencia compartida con Patty, era maravilloso besarla de esa manera, muy diferente a los besos de piquito que se daban, había tenido la misma sensación que cuando la besó por primera vez, solo que ahora había algo que había reaccionado debajo de su cintura y que él al igual que el rubio sabía lo que era, también las clases de educación sexual que recibía lo habían preparado para ello, más no les decían lo magnífico que se sentía.

Anthony había dejado a Candy en su habitación, despidiéndose de una manera diferente a como siempre lo hacían, quiso besar su mejilla porque era muy temprano y no quería que nadie los descubriera, pero el olor de su piel lo hizo dirigirse a su oído, donde aspiró su aroma y le dijo suavemente al oído un "te amo", Candy se estremeció por el comentario tan sensual que recibió en su oído y Anthony atrapó su lóbulo reaccionando al estremecimiento de su pecosa, Candy suspiró aferrando sus manos a sus hombros enterrando un poco las uñas en él, detonando en Anthony un instinto que lo hizo dirigirse un poco más al sur besando su cuello y delineándolo con el borde la lengua succionando un poco en esa delicada parte, entreteniéndose un poco en ese lugar que ahora lo tenía perdido. Le había dejado una pequeña marca, que ahora su pecosa tendría que buscar la manera de como esconderla.

Anthony seguía recostado en su cama repasando en su mente las sensaciones vividas en las últimas horas con su pecosa, sabía bien que era natural lo que sentían ambos, pero también sabía que era muy atrevido hacer eso a su edad, tenía que buscar la manera de controlarse, él había prometido respetarla y esa tarde habían avanzado mucho más de los besos de piquito que se daban antes, los cuales eran deliciosos pero después de esa tarde eran insuficientes. Anthony se durmió con la imagen en bañador de Candy, húmeda recostada en aquel árbol y él llegaba sexy y apasionado a tomarla por la cintura y apegarla a su cadera, buscando el contacto más directo entre sus intimidades, sentía su miembro erguirse firme en la pelvis de su amada mientras él la tomaba de los glúteos y la aferraba a su cuerpo buscando una manera de satisfacerse, los besos iban aumentando de intensidad y él bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos que se sentían duros y tibios, se atrevió a besarlos mientras Candy se recostaba en el pasto buscando la comodidad del suelo para hacer mejor la tarea que se habían encomendado.

-Anthony quiero más. – Le decía Candy entre sueños a Anthony, quien se esmeraba en satisfacerla y satisfacerse él mismo ya que su cuerpo le pedía más contacto con la pelvis de su pecosa, mientras la besaba la acariciaba con su cuerpo y sus caderas se frotaban insistentemente hasta que escuchaba que Candy arqueaba su cuerpo y se aferraba con sus piernas a sus caderas gritando de placer al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a convulsionarse y a buscar la manera de friccionar más rápido su cuerpo con el de ella, de pronto sintió que estallaba en una deliciosa sensación que lo hizo despertar asustado de golpe. Se sentó de rápidamente en su cama, encontrándose todo húmedo no solo de su frente sino también de su cuerpo. El sueño húmedo que había tenido con su pecosa y las acciones que había realizado lo habían llevado al clímax nocturno delicioso que aunque había disfrutado en sueños no había disfrutado del todo. Se levantó agitado, viendo como había ensuciado su pijama y avergonzado por el sueño impropio que había tenido con Candy, no la había soñado desnuda, sin embargo en la situación en la que la había soñado no era de caballeros hacerlo, tomó un baño frío para ayudar a nivelar su temperatura y volvió a dormirse mucho más relajado, pero igual de avergonzado por lo que había soñado, era su primer sueño húmedo, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser el último que tendría.

Stear no estaba tan lejos de la situación de Anthony, la imagen del subir y bajar del escote de Patty lo tenía loco, como bien había dicho, no lo había tocado, pero no se había privado de la necesidad de verlo. Con esa imagen se durmió soñando que Patty lo invitaba a descubrir lo que había debajo de ese vestido que se unía con tantos listones y que en el sueño se le hacía interminable la tarea de terminar de quitárselo, cuando por fin terminaba de quitárselo se despertaba más cansado que nunca, con una erección incomoda que lo había hecho bañarse en medio de la noche igual que Anthony para relajar sus músculos.

Archie por el contrario soñaba que Annie estaba en brazos de ese tal Duque que él ni siquiera conocía pero lo veía como alguien bastante fuerte, todo lo contrario a lo que él era, la veía en sus brazos feliz y contenta, enamorada, paseando agarrados de la mano mientras él los veía a lo lejos y le gritaba a Annie incansablemente para que volteara verlo y solo obtenía una mirada de indiferencia de la pelinegra burlándose de él y aferrándose al brazo de ese desconocido que para él era el Duque que ella le había mencionado en su carta.

Archie se despertaba en medio de la noche al igual que su hermano y su primo, pero él no necesitaba un baño para calmar su calor, él necesitaba un baño para tranquilizar el coraje que le había nacido en su corazón por aquel Duque que le había robado a su amada Annie.

Tom también había pasado una noche muy inquieta, y no por el sueño húmedo que había tenido, porque no era el primero que tenía, contrario a todos los demás, este no lo había disfrutado porque se sentía culpable todavía por cómo había tratado a Eliza, ella se había retirado de la fiesta sin decirle nada, abandonándolo a la mitad haciéndole ver que estaba ofendida con él, él la amaba y no quería que ella estuviera ofendida con él sentía que había retrocedido mucho más de lo que había avanzado esos dos años y eso lo había despertado en medio de la noche dejándolo sin poder dormir casi nada.

Por el contrario Candy estaba soñando con su guapo príncipe, ella no tenía un sueño húmedo como él, pero su sueño si era algo atrevido, al soñar que el la besaba con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en el lago y al despedirse de su habitación esa tarde, habían quedado todas esas sensaciones en su mente, pero la inocencia que aún tenía la hacía remontar sus sueños solo a los acontecimientos vividos, aunque la sensación que aparecía entre sus piernas era nueva pero no sabía descifrarla, sentía un calor y una humedad que aparecía cada vez que recordaba los labios de su príncipe sobre su boca y cuello.

Patty también estaba toda confundida, había disfrutado de los besos apasionados de Stear, bueno el primero no, pero los que siguieron después la habían hecho suspirar enamorada, quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche suspirando y deseando que fuera de día nuevamente para volver a repetirlos una vez más. Lo que no la dejaba pensar bien era la sensación indescriptible que había tenido cuando los ojos de Stear se habían posado en el nacimiento de su escote, no era una sensación incómoda, ni mucho menos, al contrario era una sensación que le provocó un calor en su vientre bajo, y que conforme él la seguía mirando, el calor se iba propagando, su respiración se agitaba más conforme la veía y miraba las pupilas del inventor dilatarse al compás de su respiración. Le había agradado esa sensación, le había gustado sentirse deseada de esa manera por su guapo novio, Stear era un hombre nada aburrido y muy apasionado, ¿Qué diría su abuela Martha sobre ello?

Annie estaba al otro lado del mundo, y aunque para ella era de día cuando Archie estaba sufriendo, la noche que le siguió a ella fue una tortura, sabía que ya debería de haberle llegado la carta, y sabía que ya debía de haberla leído, no sabía porque se arrepentía tanto de haberla enviado, tal vez se había apresurado, y a lo mejor el no esperaría en buscarse una novia en la cual si pudiera pensar día y noche y suspirar, se sentía sola y abatida pensando en que Archie estaría durmiendo tranquilamente mientras ella estaba ahí sin poder pegar los ojos en toda la noche. "Archie aún te amo" Decía Annie triste suspirando deseando que él la amara como ella lo hacía, imaginándose y soñando que Archie la tomaba entre sus brazos y la volvía a besar, con ese beso efímero y corto que le había dado, pero que la había mantenido más enamorada que antes de hacerlo. Si antes pensaba que lo amaba después de ese beso ella sabía que ahora si estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Eliza en cambio estaba triste por lo que había hecho con Tom, la había asustado su reacción, nunca creyó que él despertaría de esa forma, las amigas que ella frecuentaba eran mayor que ella, y siempre mantenían pláticas subidas de tono y ella por no quedarse atrás, buscaba la manera de provocar a Tom ya que era el único que siempre le hacía caso a sus coqueteos, siempre lo había provocado, dejándose besar una que otra vez o incluso hasta tocar en partes poco visibles de su cuerpo, pero como un roce, como una caricia y los hacía "sin querer" pero queriéndose ver de mundo como las chicas mayores, fue más allá provocando al guapo joven, sin saber que desde hace tiempo lo tenía como agua para chocolate y esa tarde solo despertó sus instintos primitivos, la había asustado, ella era muy pequeña aún y no se sentía preparada para ir más allá a como le decían sus "amigas". Ellas eran mayores y se atrevían a divertirse con los jóvenes mozos que trabajaban en sus mansiones y una que otra que estaba casada, se permitía comentarles lo que hacía con su marido en la intimidad de su habitación, perdiendo Eliza hacía mucho tiempo atrás la timidez en esos temas, pero al haber querido "experimentar" en carne propia esa pasión de la que tanto le habían hablado sus "amigas" se había dado cuenta de que tan solo era una chiquilla precoz la cual aún no estaba lista para realizar ese acto de pasión del que le habían hablado. Ella sabía que a algunas de ellas las habían comprometido desde los 13 años y a los 15 ya estaban casadas con hombres mucho mayores que ellas, los cuales no les había importado y se habían aprovechado de su inocencia al ser tan pequeñas, y al ser sus maridos tan mayores y no satisfacerlas de verdad, buscaban esa pasión de algún joven mozo que las supiera satisfacer de verdad, el error de Sara era haber fomentado esas amistades con su hija, que si bien eran gente de dinero no todas era unas damas.

La mañana siguiente Anthony se levantó como siempre muy temprano, saliendo a montar en su fiel Pegaso, encontrándose con sus primos que también se habían decidido por un cabalgata matutina para despejar sus ideas.

-Buenos días muchachos. – Los saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijeron ambos Cornwell.

-Que milagro que están despiertos tan temprano.

-No pude dormir. –Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-¿Tu tampoco? – Dijeron igualmente.

-Jajajajajaja – Reía Anthony por la manera que contestaban. – Los hermanos siempre pensando igual. – Decía riendo.

-Vamos Anthony no te rías, que no he pasado buena noche. – Decía Archie con tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Y eso que ha pasado? – Preguntaba curioso Anthony.

-He recibido una carta de Annie.

-Deberías de estar feliz hermano, por fin te escribió mi cuñadita. –Decía Stear a su hermano.

-Es verdad Archie, por fin puedes saber algo de ella. ¿Qué te dice en su carta?

-Que me deja libre de compromiso, que ya puedo buscar a alguien que ame, que ella pronto vendrá a dar por terminado el compromiso, que ya se encontró a un duque que la ama a ella y no sé cuántas cosas más. – Decía hablando atropelladamente mientras los demás lo veían asombrados por las palabras que había dicho.

-¡No puede ser hermano! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Stear, pero si es necesario ahora yo exigiré a los Britter que se cumpla ese compromiso.

-¿Harás lo que ellos pretendían hacer al principio? ¿Obligarla a estar contigo si no te ama? – Le dijo Anthony seriamente.

-Tienes razón Anthony, pero no sé qué hacer. No comprendo cómo no tomo en serio todo lo que le dije en mis cartas.

-Tal vez no se atrevió a leerlas por miedo a pensar que querías terminar con ella. –Dijo Stear tratando de animarlo.

-No lo sé. – Decía Archie angustiado.

-¡Vamos Archie! ¡Tú no eres así! Espera a que llegue de su viaje, ya falta poco y hablas con ella de frente, que te diga todo lo que te escribió en esa carta en persona y trata de conquistarla ahora sí, no te conformes con que ella te quiere, hazla que se enamore de verdad, que conozca al verdadero Archivald Cornwell. – Le decía Anthony dándole ánimos para que no se desanimara.

-¡Tienes razón! Annie tendrá que decirme todo esto en la cara y ahí vamos a ver si ese Duque la podrá amar como lo hago yo. – Dijo decidido dirigiendo su caballo hacia la residencia Britter.

-¿A dónde vas hermano? – Preguntó Stear al verlo tomar camino.

-A casa de Annie a hablar con sus padres, tengo que saber cuándo llegará y estar preparado para recibirla.

-¡Así se habla hermano! – Decían Stear y Anthony felices por los nuevos ánimos del menor de los Cornwell.

-¿Y tú Stear? ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? – Preguntaba Anthony curioso.

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes a la hora de conciliar el sueño primo.

-¿También te tienen enamorado? – Preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora no pudiendo evitar pensar en su hermosa niña de ojos verdes.

-Así es Anthony, al igual que tú tengo esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado al recordar los momentos compartidos con mi bella dama. – Dijo igual que Anthony sonriendo tontamente. – Ahora que soy completamente correspondido, te entiendo perfectamente primo, soy muy feliz con Patty y estoy agradecido de que no haya sido Eliza la elegida para mí. – Dijo mientras Anthony reía feliz por su primo, por fin había dejado atrás el enamoramiento por su dulce Candy y él podía sentirse mejor y no tener ese remordimiento que muy en el fondo de su alma se instalaba al pensar que sus dos primos estaban enamorados de su amada, esos días ya habían pasado ambos Cornwell estaban perdidos de enamorados y no eran de su bella dama.

Archie llegó a la mansión de los Britter solicitando hablar con su futuro suegro de hombre a hombre, no quería exponer la carta de Annie, tal vez ella aún no había decidido hablar con ellos y él no se iba a exponer como el novio abandonado antes de poder comprobarlo.

-Buen día, señor Britter. – Saludo como todo un caballero al alto señor entrecano.

-Muy buen día Archivald ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó dudoso de ver en su casa a su futuro yerno.

-Me he enterado que los estudios de mi prometida Annie pronto llegarán a su fin. – Dijo esto haciendo énfasis en lo de prometida para dejar en claro que era suya, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el señor Britter. – Y quisiera saber por usted si ella pasará las vacaciones junto a ustedes esta vez. – Ya que Annie había decidido seguir de largo los estudios, lo hacía para no volver tan pronto y enfrentarse a Archie pero eso había ocasionado que terminara sus cursos antes de lo esperado.

-Efectivamente Archivald, Annie regresará en menos de ocho meses, ella ya está por terminar el curso que está llevando y pronto regresará y así podremos hablar directamente sobre su compromiso.

-Señor Britter, ¿el compromiso con Annie sigue en pie? – Pregunto con cierto temor, no por el compromiso en sí, sino por perder a su amada.

-¿Duda usted de mi palabra Archivald, o está diciendo que se niega a cumplir usted con el compromiso?

-Ninguna de las dos señor Britter, yo estoy ansioso de recibir a Annie y quisiera proponerle algo. – Dijo seguro.

-¿Qué le parece si el día que llegue Annie se hace la fiesta de compromiso?

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Está usted seguro? Esto no lo he hablado con su padre o con la señora Elroy.

-Con todo respeto señor Britter, pero yo soy el único que decide sobre lo que quiero, y lo que yo quiero es hacer público ese compromiso, si usted no tiene algún inconveniente.

El señor Britter lo veía estudiándolo, le sorprendían las palabras tan maduras de un jovencito de apenas quince años, le causaba gracia el verlo tan maduro hablar sobre un compromiso que años atrás había sido obligado a tomar y que a pesar de la distancia de su hija ahora parecía que estaba exigiendo que se llevara a cabo.

-Dígame una cosa Archivald. – Hablo por fin el señor Britter. - ¿Usted ha mantenido comunicación por carta con mi hija? – Pregunto no sabiendo la respuesta, si bien ellos recibían carta semanalmente de su hija, nunca les decía ni les mencionaba nada acerca del joven Cornwell lo que les hacía tener dudas de ese compromiso, él no permitiría que Annie faltara a su palabra dada, y así como él un día había exigido que Archivald cumpliera ese compromiso él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con su hija, pero también pensaba que al ser su única hija no le gustaría que fuera infeliz en su matrimonio.

-Desde que su hija se fue señor Britter, cada quince días envío una carta sin falta al Colegio Real de San Pablo dirigida a su hija hablándole de mis sentimientos.

-¿Y usted recibe contestación?

-Ayer precisamente recibí correspondencia de su hija. – Archie no se atrevía a revelar lo que decía en su carta, él no quería poner sobre aviso a su suegro sobre la decisión de Annie. - En ella me avisa que pronto regresará.

-Bien, entonces vamos a hacer una cosa. –Decía seriamente el señor Britter.- Cuando Annie regrese daremos una fiesta anunciando su compromiso, pero espero que tengan el valor de esperar un poco más para que se realice la boda, aún son muy jóvenes y me gustaría que primero se trataran, después de todo su compromiso solo ha sido de palabra y hasta ahora no han convivido como los demás jóvenes. – Decía el señor Britter esperando una respuesta positiva de ese joven que estaba ante él.

-Estoy de acuerdo señor Britter, solo me gustaría saber exactamente la fecha de su regreso. – Dijo sonriente de que su plan había funcionado, se anunciaría su compromiso y eso era lo que él había buscado, ahora tenía que ponerse las pilas para conquistar a su amada Annie y hacerla que tratara de olvidar a ese famoso duquecito.

-Bien, yo le informaré la fecha de su regreso. – Archie se despidió un poco más tranquilo de la mansión Britter, despidiéndose educadamente de sus futuros suegros.

-¿A que ha venido Archivald, amor? – Preguntó a su esposo la señora Britter.

-Vino a saber la fecha de regreso de Annie para ese día hacer público su compromiso.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? – Preguntó sorprendida y a la vez feliz la señora Britter, ella se había comprometido muy joven con su esposo y ya era hora de que su hija lo hiciera también.

-Sí, ahora lo noto diferente, está ansioso por anunciar que Annie es su prometida.

-Eso es bueno ¿No? Annie estará feliz.

-Eso espero querida, porque una vez firmado el compromiso será imposible romperlo, por eso le dije al joven Archivald que se anunciaría el compromiso pero que deberían esperar para anunciar la fecha de la boda que primero tenían que conocerse ya que ellos no han convivido como una pareja normal.

-Tienes razón querido, vamos a esperar, pero Annie ya está en edad de comprometerse, si no se hubiera metido esa idea loca de estudiar ya lo hubiéramos hecho. –El señor Bitter ya no dijo nada, seguía pensando en Archivald ahora lo había visto diferente y eso le gustaba, ahora si pensaba que sería un buen esposo para su bella hija.

Continuará…

Cómo ven con Annie, está dándole celos al gatito porque piensa que así no le dolerá tanto terminar el compromiso, lo que no sabe Annie que el pobre Archie anda por la calle de la amargura desde que se fue. Los demás Andrew están con las hormonas alborotadas por unos simples besitos compartidos con sus bellas damas, hay que jalarles las orejas porque aún están muy jóvenes para hacer cositas de parejas casadas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los espero en el próximo.

Saludos hermosas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola señoras y señoritas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, porque aquí comenzamos con el drama de esta historia, mientras en la otra calmaremos un poco el drama en esta comenzamos, unas por otras, para que me perdonen un poco por lo que se avecina para mis rubios consentidos. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen sin embargo los utilizo un poco para darles otro final digno de ellos, lo hago sin fines de lucro simplemente por diversión, por escapar de la rutina diaria y por evadir un poco las mortificaciones que nos regala la vida, no es apta para menores de edad así que por favor les pido discreción. Dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**UN COMPROMISO ¿FORZADO?**

La mañana había amanecido de lo más cálida, los pájaros cantaban alegremente su trino, mientras dos enamorados paseaban de la mano ajenos a todo su alrededor. Candy y Anthony caminaban entre las rosas jugando y bromeando entre sí. Después de los besos que habían compartido hacía tiempo atrás no se habían atrevido a volver a repetir esa sesión de besos, no por falta de ganas sino porque Anthony tenía miedo de no poder dejar de evocar los sueños que había tenido en la intimidad de su alcoba, y Candy porque sentía que todo eso no era bien visto.

Siguieron caminando poco a poco hasta que llegaron al sendero que los llevaba al bosque, sabían por el camino que los llevaba muchas veces lo habían recorrido y lo tenían grabado de memoria. Salían por el portal de las rosas y se adentraban al bosque para buscar un poco de privacidad, ya los dejaban dar cortos paseos a ambos, tanto la tía abuela como Rosemary les tenían confianza y al ya no estar Dorothy para acompañarlos habían decidido darles ese voto de confianza, una confianza que habían sabido respetar por el amor que ambos se profesaban y porque no querían provocarse problemas uno al otro.

Anthony cuidaba en cada momento a Candy, la amaba pero sabía bien que ese amor aunque le provocaba una pasión en su cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano sería su esposa y ahí aprovecharía al máximo su cercanía, no era fácil controlar sus impulsos de joven pero por ella era capaz de hacer eso y más.

Ambos se sentaron junto a su árbol favorito acurrucándose delicadamente Candy en el pecho de su príncipe quien la acogía con amor.

-¿En qué piensas amor? – Preguntaba Anthony quien la veía muy seria.

-En nosotros, en nuestro futuro juntos.

\- Nuestro futuro es algo de lo que me gusta hablar. – le dijo coqueto.

-Soy tan feliz Anthony, nunca pensé que sería tan feliz a tu lado.

-Igual yo hermosa, eres lo más importante para mí. – Decía sincero. Anthony estaba completamente enamorado de Candy que al estar comprometidos para él era como si ya estuvieran casados, él la consideraba ya casi como su mujer y la confianza que habían desarrollado entre ambos era muy grande, se conocían de toda la vida y Anthony siempre la protegería, Candy se aferraba a su cuerpo y él la recibía besando su cabello dulcemente y aspirando su aroma a rosas, ese aroma que lo tranquilizaba y lo mantenía enamorado.

Ambos rubios podían pasarse horas únicamente platicando y compartiendo el tiempo o simplemente abrazados uno al otro sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, compartían momentos agradables solo con la compañía una del otro.

Stear y Patty habían llegado un poco después a acompañar a los rubios también ellos habían sido citados por Archie para hablar sobre la fiesta de bienvenida de Annie.

-¡Hola niños! – Decía un alegre Stear al estar junto a sus primos.

-Hola Stear, Patty. – Dijo emocionada Candy.

-Qué bueno verte Patricia. – Dijo amablemente Anthony al besar como un caballero la mano de su futura prima.

-¿Y Archie? – Pregunto Stear. -¿Aún no llega?

-No, me dijo que en un momento más llegaría, nosotros nos adelantamos para estar un rato juntos. – Dijo Anthony siendo sincero en por qué se habían adelantado.

-Ya veo, así que venimos a hacer mal tercio. – Decía Stear riéndose.

-¡No! – Decía Candy tímida mientras le daba un leve empujón a su amado. – Los estábamos esperando. Stear ¿tú sabes de que quiere hablar Archie con nosotros?

-No a ciencia cierta, creo que es por el regreso de Annie.

-¡Annie regresa! – Dijo emocionada Patricia.

-Sí amor, Archie recibió una carta hace dos semanas y fue a hablar con los padres de Annie y ellos le avisaron que llegara en unos cuantos meses.

-¿Adelantándote a mi Stear? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos que se les unía a la pequeña reunión que habían improvisado.

-¡Hermano! Para nada, solo les digo que es lo que pienso de lo que nos quieres hablar.

-Así es hermano Annie llega dentro de unos meses, y necesito de su ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres Archie? – Pregunto Anthony.

-Como sabrán, hace unas semanas fui a hablar con el señor Britter y ayer hablé con la tía abuela, como nuestros padres están de viaje, ella me ayudará a organizar el baile de compromiso entre Annie y un servidor. - Les dijo con orgullo.

-¿QUÉ? – Dijeron los cuatro jóvenes que los miraban sorprendidos por tan apresurado evento que se le ocurría a su primo.

-¿Estás seguro Archie? – Preguntó Candy.

-Estoy seguro, gatita. Yo estoy enamorado de Annie y aunque no hemos convivido como ustedes lo han hecho quisiera poder hacerlo.

-¿No sería más recomendable que primero la cortejaras y después te comprometieras Archie? Sabes que Annie ha cambiado sus sentimientos hacia ti. – Dijo Anthony tratando de no herir los sentimientos de su primo.

-Anthony tiene razón hermano, Annie te habló de ese duque que conoció, tal vez cuando llegue hablará con su padre y lo convencerá de terminar el compromiso.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que me ayuden, quiero que me acompañen a recibir a Annie, así podré hablar con ella antes de que hable con su padre y anule nuestro compromiso. Muchachos ya he esperado casi tres años su regreso, no quiero que pase más tiempo, por favor.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Candy.

-No te preocupes Archie, nosotros te acompañaremos. –Dijo segura Patty, ella estimaba a su futuro cuñado y también a la miedosa de Annie, sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro y también sabía por medio de las cartas enviadas, que el famoso duque era simplemente un conocido, malcriado e impertinente que Annie había visto unas cuantas veces en el colegio, pero aun así ella no podía revelar los secretos que Annie le confiaba en sus cartas. Candy también estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Annie, pero estaba de acuerdo en hacer sufrir un poco a su despistado primo por el hecho de haber perdido tanto tiempo, le causaba gracia que se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos una vez que ella había partido a Inglaterra.

-Gracias Patty, y si Candy estoy seguro, quiero hablar con Annie, pero la fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo, ya lo he confirmado con los señores Britter y la tía abuela, todos están de acuerdo.

-Archie ¿Pero no es muy pronto para una boda?

-¿Boda? Aún no Stear, solo se hará público el compromiso, solo espero que Annie esté de acuerdo. – Decía Archie preocupado de no poder convencer a Annie sobre la continuación de su compromiso y temía más aun el que no pudiera sacar de sus pensamientos al dichoso duquecito ese.

El tiempo se había hecho eterno para Archie quien día a día se imaginaba como sería el recibimiento que le daría Annie o el trato que le daría, así se fueron pasando las semanas hasta que el día llegó por fin y los cinco chicos esperaban a Annie en la estación de trenes, los padres de Annie había aceptado que fuera Archie el que la recibiera, era ya todo un joven responsable de 16 años, una edad muy adecuada para demostrar cuan maduro era.

Annie no tenía idea de quién iba a recibirla, se bajaba junto con una mucama que había viajado con ella desde Inglaterra, ya que no permitiría su familia que viajara sola, era escoltada por ella y por un par de mozos que habían sido contratados en Nueva York para cargar todas las maletas y pertenencias que traía del viejo continente.

Al verla Archie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, era una Annie completamente diferente a la que se había ido, estaba un poco más alta y su figura había embarnecido completamente, su peinado era alto y traía un leve toque de maquillaje que la hacía ver un poco más madura, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban bastante y sus pestañas los adornaban dando un aire de una mujer ya no de una niña, sus labios estaban entreabiertos buscando a las personas que habían ido a recibirla, más en sus azules no se percibía que hubiera reconocido a alguien, hasta que dio con Candy, quien la miraba sorprendida por el cambio de su amiga, Annie se quedó por un segundo quieta, observó a Candy con gusto, paso al ver a Anthony quien como siempre estaba al lado de ella y a su buena amiga Patty quien estaba junto a su novio el inventor y _"ex cuñado"_ pensó la pelinegra, más de pronto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los hermosos ojos miel de Archie casi se queda sin aliento, no podía creer que sus amigas la hubieran traicionado llevando al motivo de su destierro con ellas, ambas sabían que ella no quería volver a verlo porque no tendría el valor de terminar el compromiso y el verlo ahí se lo hacía más difícil. Se veía tan guapo, mucho más alto y fuerte, su cuerpo también había embarnecido y su rostro se veía mucho más varonil.

-_Tranquila Annie, recuerda tú estás "interesada" en un futuro duque, que no te afecten sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, ni su boca, ni su cabello… ni su cuerpo… ¡Annie! ¡Contrólate! –_ Se decía a sí misma para poder convencerse y poder entrar a un papel que tendría que adoptar gracias a sus dos amigas.

-¡Annie! – Grito Candy emocionada, mientras agitaba la mano para que los observara.

Archie se acercaba detrás de ellas esperando en su prometida una pequeña seña de que estaba alegre de verlo, más sin embargo no notaba nada, ni siquiera una mirada le había dirigido.

-Bienvenida Annie. – Dijo Anthony con su bella sonrisa llegando de la mano de Candy, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se sentía pesado.

-Annie, que gusto verte de nuevo. – Dijo Stear algo nervioso por su hermano. El también quería que su hermano por fin fuera feliz, pero se sentía incómodo en aquella situación.

-Mucho gusto en verlos muchachos. – Les dijo extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo a los caballeros y un abrazo a sus amigas, en donde les dijo al oído que se las iban a pagar. Candy y Patty sonrieron divertidas por el comentario y dejaron el paso libre al gatito que aún no terminaba de llegar para encontrarse con su amada. Todos esperaban que Archie la saludara besando como caballero su mano, más para sorpresa de todos al tomar la mano de Annie, se acercó a ella peligrosamente y le besó la mejilla muy cerca de su boca, dejando a Annie petrificada y sonrojada, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y las piernas le impedían moverse por el miedo de caer de rodillas, Archie sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de Annie y eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para poder comenzar sus movimientos.

-_No todo está perdido. –_Pensaba feliz el gatito de ver la reacción y el sonrojo de su amada Annie.

-Annie, bienvenida es un placer volver a ver tus ojos. – Le dijo ahora sí besando su mano, pero sus ojos se posaron en los de Annie sin parpadear un poco, quería estudiar sus movimientos y ver como actuaría en adelante.

-Gusto en verlo señor Archivald. – Dijo únicamente Annie, quien no podía controlar el desbocar de su corazón y no coordinaba su boca y su mente.

-¿Señor? ¿Es así como recibes a tu prometido, mi amor? – Le dijo galán y a Annie se le fue el aliento.

Annie iba a contestar pero los demás le impidieron dar respuesta a su pregunta.

-Vamos muchachos, es hora de irnos, hay que arreglar todo en el auto y viajar a la mansión, que ya nos esperan. – Dijo Anthony muy seguro abrazando a Candy por los hombros para conducirla hacia el auto.

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo Stear haciendo lo mismo con la mano de Patty, entrelazándola y adelantándose con ella dejando detrás al par de enamorados que seguían viéndose uno al otro, ambos pensando en lo guapos que se veían ese día.

-Después de ti hermosa. – Dijo Archie galán a Annie la cual seguía sorprendida por el recibimiento del castaño.

-_Tal vez mi padre lo obligó a venir, aunque me dijo que ya no lo obligaría a nada, ¿Esa sería la sorpresa que decía me tenían preparada? – _Pensaba Annie preocupada no sabía que pensar, pero si él estaba siendo obligado por los mayores ella pronto hablaría con ellos sobre ese asunto.

Annie tomo el brazo que Archie le ofrecía amablemente y se aferró a él cual dama acompañada de su caballero, a pesar de no querer admitirlo estaba feliz de que él la hubiera ido a recibir.

Archie iba feliz de las reacciones que había tenido Annie, sabía que todavía tenía oportunidad con ella y después de esa noche iba a convencerla de que no lo abandonara y seguir con su compromiso adelante sin necesidad de obligarla a cumplir con la palabra dada.

El camino fue en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido del motor del automóvil, los rechinidos de la suspensión cuando pasaba entre las piedras del camino y las respiraciones nerviosas de Annie y Archie. Anthony, Candy, Stear y Patty ahora se sentían como aves de mal agüero porque no habían podido hacer que esos dos platicaran un poco más de lo que habían hablado en la estación, sentían que había sido una mala idea haber seguido al impulsivo de Archie, pero sabían bien que no podían dejarlo solo en esa situación, ellos eran como hermanos y estarían juntos hasta el final.

-Annie ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Candy, por fin rompiendo ese incómodo silencio, tratando de hacer más llevadera la situación.

-Muy bien Candy, todo fue maravilloso, conocí muchos lugares y a mucha gente. – Decía emocionada, tratando de escucharse lo más tranquila y desenvuelta posible.

-Me alegro mucho. – Decía Candy, pero Annie quería que Archie se diera cuenta que ella ya no sentía nada por él, así no se quedaría con ella por simple lástima.

-¿Saben chicas? Conocí a un muchacho, bueno conocí a muchos, pero solo uno en especial. – Dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Archie. – A Archie ya le adelanté algo por carta. – Dijo viéndolo de reojo. - ¿Verdad Archivald? – Archie solo asintió, él ya les había dicho lo que decía la carta y todos sabían bien a quien se refería.- Espero pronto pueda venir a Lakewood y poder presentárselos, de seguro seremos todos muy buenos amigos. – Dijo esperando una reacción de alivio del gatito, más sin embargo lo notaba con el rostro torcido y le respiración forzada.

-¿Te sucede algo Archivald? - Preguntó intrigada, pero aún con el miedo de la respuesta que sería obtenida por ese guapo joven que le debilitaba las articulaciones.

-No creo que sea conveniente que hables de tu enamorado delante de mi Annie.- Dijo Archie muy serio, presentía que lo quería poner celoso y no podía evitarlo lo había conseguido.

-No te preocupes Archivald, pronto nuestro compromiso quedará resuelto. – Candy y los demás veían a la joven pareja enamorada viéndolos discutir por algo que no tenía sentido, ellas sabían que el tal duque no era importante para Annie y los chicos habían notado que Annie aún se ponía nerviosa ante Archie, no entendían porque se ponían tantas trabas en su relación, no querían ninguno dar su brazo a torcer, esperaban que en el baile estuvieran más relajados.

Llegaron a la mansión de las rosas y las chicas se llevaron a Annie a la habitación para alistarse, ya pronto comenzaría el baile que había organizado Archie con la ayuda de la tía abuela y los mismos Britter, ahí anunciarían oficialmente el compromiso Cornwell-Britter y de ser así, ellos serían marido y mujer más adelante.

-¿Qué te sucede Archie?

-No entiendo por qué Annie insiste hablar de ese mequetrefe delante de mí. – Decía molesto.

-Vamos Archie ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? – Preguntaba rojo del coraje. – Tal vez lo mejor será dejarla ir y que se vaya con el duquecito de pacotilla ese que la trae loca.

-Archie, Annie lo único que quiere es darte celos. – Le dijo Anthony seguro de lo que decía, no era la primera vez que veía a una chica celosa, él mismo había visto muchas veces así a su pecosa y sabía perfectamente de esas reacciones y Annie no distaba de esas acciones que había aprendido poco a poco con su amada Candy.

-Así es hermano, ¿Qué no has visto que casi se cae cuando le diste el beso en la mejilla? –Archie regresó el casette para recordar que era cierto lo que le decía su hermano.

-Eso pensé yo también, pero luego en el camino de regreso se portó de lo más fría conmigo. -Decía inseguro, pero sabía que tanto su hermano como su primo tenían mucha razón.

-¿Y que querías? Ella cree que estas a fuerza con ella. - Decía Stear recordándole la situación a su hermano.

-Le escribí una y mil cartas donde le decía la verdad de mis sentimientos. – Decía Archie hasta el cansancio, desesperado y angustiado por la situación. Tal vez había sido una mala idea el baile de compromiso.

-Tal vez no te cree… - Dijo Stear.

-O tal vez… - Dijo Anthony frotándose el mentón pensativo, pasándole una idea por la cabeza que si bien podía ser un tanto descabellada no era ninguna locura.

-¿Tal vez que Anthony? - Preguntaba esperanzado Archie.

-Tal vez no leyó ninguna de tus cartas.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto asombrado.

-Es una posibilidad, habla con ella Archie no permitas que se vaya tu felicidad. -Le decía para animarlo a hablar, que no se quedara callado y con la duda de los sentimientos de Annie.

-Claro, lo dices tú porque ya tienes todo seguro. – Le dijo en tono de desesperación.

-No te creas Archie, aún tengo que hablar con el tío Albert, aunque por la tía abuela y mi madre ya está todo dicho. – Stear le palmeaba su espalda en señal de que todo estaría bien y Anthony le sonreía dándole ánimos.

-Pero ahorita es lo mío y no estoy seguro de que Annie acepte. - Decía Archie sintiéndose frustrado.

-Vamos hermano, tranquilo hay que terminar de alistarnos para el gran evento. – Dicho esto los tres galanes se fueron a vestir a sus respectivas recámaras poniéndose su kilt escocés, era el traje que usaban en Escocia para honrar la importancia del evento.

Annie estaba sorprendida por la fiesta que habían organizado en su honor, ninguna de las chicas le habían dicho que era su fiesta de compromiso, no querían asustarla y que hiciera una tontería de hablar con sus padres y detener todo, ellas sabían que era lo que ella deseaba en el fondo aunque tenía miedo de ello.

-Candy. – decía tímida. – ¿Archie aún demuestra sentimientos hacia ti? – Preguntaba dudosa.

-Que tonterías dices Annie, ya te he dicho una y mil veces que Archie está ahora enamorado de ti, y que lo dejaste por la calle de la amargura cuando te fuiste. ¿Verdad Patty? – Patty asentía para darle la razón a Candy, sin embargo en vez de que Annie sonriera solo aparecía una mueca de inseguridad en su rostro.

-Vamos Annie, anímate. – Le decía Patty. – No querrás recibir a tus padres con ese rostro.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mis padres! ¿Por qué no fueron a recibirme?

-Ambos estaban ocupados con la tía Elroy arreglando lo del baile de… - Candy recibió un codazo por parte de Patty al casi meter la pata. – bienvenida que te organizamos.

Nadie comentó nada, las chicas solo se alistaron tratando de usar los consejos de belleza de Annie y usando los vestidos que les había traído de regalo para cada una de ellas, que bueno que habían organizado un baile, que mejor que ese día para estrenar lo que les había obsequiado.

El vestido de Candy era un vestido tipo halter, muy de moda en Europa que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y parte de su espalda, era largo, tapaba sus pies, era de color rojo y se ajustaba a su cintura, aunque ella lo sentía muy atrevido para su gusto, tenía 15 años pero aun así sentía que era atrevido para ella. El de Patty era un poco más recatado, pero aun así con el escote palabra de honor que tenía, dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, también era largo y de color amarillo claro, combinaba muy bien con su figura, Annie se había puesto un vestido azul marino a una sola manga y con su hombro derecho descubierto igual de largo que los de las chicas, se maquillaron muy discretas, y Annie las ayudaba con los peinados para que estuvieran a la última moda igual que ella.

Al bajar las escaleras los tres chicos ya esperaban a las chicas para escoltarlas al baile, los padres de Annie ya habían llegado a la mansión y los invitados ya habían llegado la mayoría. La señora Elroy estaba satisfecha de cómo había quedado todo y veía a sus sobrinos esperar pacientes a sus prometidas. Observaba como Anthony estaba admirando a Candy al verla bajar las escaleras que para él eran interminables, a pesar de que estaba feliz de verlos juntos había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y eso era la falta de comunicación de su sobrino William, no habían sabido nada de él desde hacía tres años, ni tampoco de Dorothy ni del bebé que había tenido, todo seguía su curso igual, había conseguido comprometer a sus sobrinos consentidos, pero aún le faltaba hablar con él para pedir el compromiso formal de Candy y Anthony, el contrato ya estaba listo y solo faltaba la firma de Albert para que fuera un hecho, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había noticias de él, era algo que la tenía inquieta.

Anthony tomó de la mano a Candy al llegar por fin al final de la escalera y Archie hacía lo mismo con Annie, lo mismo Stear con Patty, Rosemary los veía feliz a los tres caballeros que había visto crecer desde muy niños para ella tanto Stear como Archie y Candy eran sus hijos y los amaba de la misma forma, pero el orgullo que sentía por el rubio era algo que no se podía comparar.

Archie inició el baile con Annie, ella no comprendía por qué bailaban como si fueran la principal atracción de la noche, "C_omo si esa fuera una fiesta de Compromiso"_. De pronto la pelinegra soltó su suspiro de asombro viendo a los ojos a Archie para comprobar si su pensamiento era el correcto, encontrando en los ojos de su amado la respuesta que tantas veces había soñado, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que la traicionaba de las intenciones con las que ella había vuelto.

-Es verdad damita, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso, no solo es tu bienvenida. – Le decía feliz abrazándose más a ella para quedar sus labios muy cerca de su oído y poder susurrarle al fin las palabras que siempre había soñado decirle desde que se había marchado. -Te amo, Annie. – Le dijo en un susurro que la hizo estremecer obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, mientras sentía que ese sentimiento le recorría su espina dorsal y le erizaba los bellos de su piel, sintiendo una enorme felicidad alojarse en su pecho al escuchar las palabras que había deseado escuchar desde su más tierna infancia.

-¡Archie! – Dijo apenas audible en la misma posición de su amado. Una lágrima de felicidad recorría su rostro perdiéndose en el hombro de su amado.

Anthony y Stear, no perdían detalle de los movimientos de su primo, dándose cuenta que por fin Archie había derribado las barreras que existían entre ellos dos y que por fin se arreglaría todo el sufrimiento que había pasado Archie en esos años, Annie se había ido siendo una adolescente y regresaba siendo una mujercita de quince años, una edad tierna hoy en día, pero una muy adecuada para ir pensando en casarse en aquellos años.

-Creo que Archie ya está perdonado. –Dijo Anthony abrazando a Candy por su cintura y colocando su rostro entre su cuello, aspirando su delicado aroma. – Te amo preciosa. – Le dijo en un susurro, no podía evitar decirle sus sentimientos y menos cuando la tenía tan cerca de él, bailaba con ella conteniendo las ganas de besar su cuello y robarle los besos tan anhelados que había estado deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás, él sabía que aunque estaban comprometidos sus caricias debían de ser recatadas y decorosas para no faltarle al respeto.

Anthony llevó a Candy al jardín de la mano, quería estar un momento a solas con su amada, y más desde que la vio con ese elegante vestido que la hacía ver más mujer. Se dirigieron a su banca favorita dentro del jardín junto a sus rosas y se acercó lentamente a ella besando primero sus manos y después robando un dulce beso de sus labios, el beso aumentaba de intensidad ya eran mucho tiempo, meses, en los cuales se había detenido a besarla con esa pasión que ya ambos habían demostrado, sintiéndose Candy sorprendida por la acción de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te incomoda? - Preguntó delicadamente tomado su rostro con dulzura.

-No, para nada, solo que estamos en el jardín. – Dijo tímida.

-Nadie nos ve, además estamos solos, nadie vendrá a molestarnos. – Le dijo seguro mientras colocaba su mano en el cuello de su amada para acercarla con suavidad a sus labios una vez más. Candy accedió a acercarse a Anthony colocando sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo lo fuerte que era, ofreciendo su boca para que él la tomara y la saboreara a su gusto, Anthony sonrió enamorado ante la disposición de su prometida y se acercó lentamente atrapando sus labios con infinita pasión, los recuerdos de aquel primer sueño agolpaban su mente y la oscuridad en la que se encontraban alumbrados simplemente por la luna, lo hicieron recordar vívidamente esos momentos, haciendo que se apegara más a su cuerpo, mientras con una mano la aprisionaba por la cintura con la otra le frotaba su cuello, formando en Candy una necesidad que iba en aumento de recibir más que una simple caricia.

El beso era húmedo, demandante y cada vez se hacía más intenso, Anthony no podía parar y Candy no quería que lo hiciera, sus labios se dirigieron a la comisura de los de ella besando lentamente hacia su mejilla y bajando poco a poco hasta formar y dejar un camino húmedo que iba desde sus labios hasta su cuello. Anthony se perdió un momento en su cuello besándolo apasionadamente y sintiendo la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo mientras rozaba con su lengua su blanco y suave cuello, besándolo una y otra vez arrancando suspiros de la boca de Candy que lo hacían enloquecer aún más, la ciñó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como su hombría despertaba ante esos besos desenfrenados que compartían, decidiendo contenerse al regresar de nuevo a su boca, besándola una vez más con amor, con pasión, con ternura, pero sobre todo con mucha intensidad.

Ninguno de los chicos escucharon el auto que entraba a la mansión entre la oscuridad de la noche, y una figura bajaba de este acercándose al jardín ya que había visto que la mansión estaba iluminada y que todo parecía indicar que había un baile del cual él no estaba ni enterado, no tenía ánimo de ver gente, así que se decidió a rodear la entrada principal, pasando por el jardín, sin hacer ruido para entrar por la parte trasera de la mansión, a lo lejos vio a una pareja de enamorados que se encontraban entrelazados de sus bocas demostrándose su afecto a las sombras de los demás, no quería interrumpir, pero era el único lugar por el que tenía que pasar para entrar por la parte de atrás, cuando estuvo más cerca cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió las dos siluetas que se manifestaban ese amor con tal desespero.

-¡Candy! ¡Anthony! – Grito con la furia en sus ojos.

-¡Papá! – Gritó Candy sorprendida al reconocer la voz que había gritado su nombre, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía de una manera diferente a como lo estaba haciendo, había latido emocionado y acelerado pero en ese momento latía con miedo y angustia.

-¡Tío! – Dijo Anthony sorprendido, poniendo a Candy tras de él al ver la intenciones de su tío de abofetear a su hija, siendo él el que recibiría el golpe, pero al ver que Anthony se había interpuesto detuvo su camino.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo Albert con el puño cerrado, mirando a uno y a otro con coraje y los ojos encendidos de rabia.

-Lo que has visto tío, siento que te enteraras de esta forma, pero desde antes de que te fueras yo quería pedirte la mano de Candy.

-¿Su mano? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Decía sorprendido. - ¡De ninguna manera! – Dijo molesto ante el asombro y decepción de Anthony y Candy.

-¡Padre! - Dijo Candy tratando de hablar y defender su amor por el rubio.

-¡Tú te callas! – Dijo Albert en un grito asustando a su hija y dejándola muda del miedo.

-Tío, no puedo permitirte que le hables así a Candy.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme como hablarle a mi hija.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, soy el hombre que la ama y además soy su prometido. – Dijo con los ojos puestos en los de su futuro suegro.

-¿Prometido? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundido. – Yo no he dado mi autorización para ello.

Continuará…

Y les cayó el chahuixtle a los rubios, en fin tenía que aparecer el padre de la novia ya que tenía tres años ausente, ahora sí que le duró el viaje, y el gatito que creía que ellos tenían todo resuelto, ahora pasa al revés, él ya se contentó con Annie quien ya olvido al duquecito, en fin, ahora vamos a esperar que es lo que va a hacer este enfurecido señor.

En fin, espero que no se desesperen mucho con este capítulo, porque aún le falta a la historia. Y pido perdón de ante mano por lo que sigue, pero así decía el resumen de la historia, así que ya vamos por la mitad más o menos! Espero no me odien, saben bien que amo a Anthony y aunque sufrirá no será para siempre XD.

Saludos y un abrazo a todas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Señoras y señoritas, sé muy bien que están molestas por el comportamiento de Albert, yo igual jejeje pero en este capítulo verán un poco más de este pobre hombre que solo se la ha pasado regándola en su vida, espero pronto recapacite y se porte a la altura como padre que debió ser desde un principio. Si habrá separación, como ya lo había mencionado en la introducción de la historia está mencionado y aunque estarán separados nadie cambiará los sentimientos que se tienen, así que no entren en pánico ya bastante tenemos con el coronavirus buaa! Cuídense mucho y sobre todo protéjanse. Espero disfruten mucho del siguiente capitulo. Recuerden no es apto para menores de edad, así que ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**COMPROMISO FORZADO**

Albert veía a Anthony confundido y molesto, nunca imaginó que la persona en la que más confiaba lo hubiera traicionado, nunca se había dado cuenta que el interés que Anthony mostraba en su hija era no solo amor fraternal sino uno que iba más allá de eso.

Dio la media vuelta y dejó a ambos jóvenes confundidos y a Candy muy asustada.

-Anthony, creo que es mejor volver al baile.

-Tienes razón amor, mañana hablaré con tu padre para pedirle tu mano.

-Creo que a él no le agradó mucho nuestra relación.

-No me importa, yo te amo y nadie me va a separar de ti princesa, te lo prometo. – Decía Anthony seguro de sus palabras, ellos estaban enamorados y ya tenían autorización tanto de su madre como de la tía abuela, nadie podía separarlos.

Albert llegó a la mansión por la parte trasera, fue directo a hablar con la tía abuela quien estaba hablando con Rosemary en el salón, al verlo ambas mujeres se emocionaron pero vieron que se dirigía al despacho y siguieron tras él sin que nadie lo notara, algo les decía que no todo estaba bien.

Anthony entraba con Candy al salón y se mezclaban entre los invitados, Candy tenía un mal presentimiento en su corazón y un miedo la invadía, tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre, ya que en la situación que los había visto no era muy propia que digamos, por un lado estaba segura que Anthony respondería a su palabra, pero por otro sabía bien que su padre no era una persona fácil de tratar y mucho menos cuando de ella se trataba, era una persona fría y estricta.

-¡William, hijo! – Dijo Elroy feliz y emocionada de verlo, habían pasado tres largos años y no había tenido ninguna noticia más que las que le daba Louis Legan, pero solo eran los negocios a los que se refería.

-¿Cómo pudieron permitir que pasara esto? – Dijo golpeando el escritorio con furia, haciendo que ambas mujeres brincaran del susto al momento que emitió el golpe.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Rosemary a la defensiva. - ¿Por qué nos hablas de esa forma? ¿A qué te refieres? -Decía Rosemary indignada ya que después de tanto tiempo él llegaba a hablarles de esa forma.

-Acabo de ver a Anthony faltando el respeto a Candy.

-¿A Anthony? ¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo Rosemary ofendida por lo que decía de su hijo.

-¡Tú no estabas ahí! ¡Él se estaba propasando con ella!

-¡Eso es mentira! – Dijo Elroy también defendiendo a su nieto. – Anthony ha demostrado que es un caballero, además ellos están comprometidos. – Dijo informando a su sobrino.

-¿Comprometidos? ¿Y se puede saber quién dio la autorización para hacerlo? – Pregunto con el mismo tono autoritario que siempre utilizaba.

-¡YO! – Dijo Elroy decidida.

-¡Usted no es su madre! – Dijo alzando más la voz.

-¡No te permito que me hables así William!

-¿Y usted si pudo tomarse libertades que no le corresponden?

-¡Claro que me corresponden! ¡Yo soy la matriarca del clan, no lo olvides! Además tú no estuviste presente estos tres años, solo Louis nos decía de las malas inversiones que estabas haciendo, más nunca te dignaste a venir. Anthony pidió la mano de Candy un día después de tu desaparición y desde entonces te estuvimos esperando para hablarlo contigo, el contrato ya está listo solo falta que lo firmes.

-No pienso hacerlo. – Dijo de nueva cuenta golpeando el escritorio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó esta vez Rosemary ofendida. - ¿Crees que mi hijo no es suficiente para Candy? ¡Es un Andrew! ¡Igual que Tú! ¡Igual que yo! ¡No puedes despreciarlo! Además es un hecho el compromiso, todo Lakewood y más de medio Chicago lo sabe.

-¡He dicho que no! – Volvió a insistir.

\- Veo que tu carácter sigue siendo de un amargado. –Le dijo Rosemary molesta con su hermano. – Por eso alejas a las personas de ti, por eso nadie te soporta, ni siquiera tu hija, ella te tiene miedo.

-¡Ese es mi problema, Candy no se casará con Anthony! ¡No firmaré ese contrato! – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hijo? Él es el que más se merece el amor de Candy y ella de él.

-¡Candy ya está comprometida!. – Dijo en un grito.

-¿Comprometida? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya hice un compromiso matrimonial con el Duque de Grandchester. -Dijo ante la sorpresa de las damas, mentía no lo había firmado pero sabía que no le quedaba opción de rechazar el compromiso con su sobrino.

-¿El duque de Grandchester? -Preguntó Elroy confundida. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Preguntó con miedo en su voz.

-¿Con Richard? - Preguntó Rosemary- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Él solo busca venganza. - Decía angustiada ante lo que escuchaba de los labios de su hermano.

-Que tú lo hayas despreciado no significa que esté buscando venganza, además la mano de Candy es para su hijo Terrence Grandchester. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo, conocía la historia de su hermana con el duque de Grandchester, pero no tenía otra opción, él era el único que podía sacarlo de ese bache económico que había caído gracias a sus descuidos y no le quedaba de otra más que casar a su hija con el heredero al ducado.

-¡Eres un maldito William! –Le gritó Rosemary acercándose peligrosamente a él para abofetearlo. William no se defendió, por el contrario recibió la bofetada por parte de su hermana porque hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable de lo que había acontecido, había comprometido a su hija para salvar la fortuna de los Andrew. Pero pronto se recompuso y puso nuevamente su cara fría.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, Candy tendrá que casarse con Terrence dentro de dos años. – Dijo seguro.

-¡Tía usted no puede permitir eso!

-Hablaré con el duque de Grandchester. – Dijo con voz firme. –Él no puede permitir eso. – Dijo molesta, pero firme y decidida, valiente como la vida la había enseñado a ser.

-No te atrevas, ya está todo firmado, no hay nada que hacer. – Dijo William, Rosemary salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación, Anthony la vio salir del despacho muy apurada, y eso lo preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le preguntó Candy quien también había visto a su tía salir del despacho y un rato después salió la tía abuela con el semblante triste, pero tratando de recomponerse para poder despedir a los invitados.

-No lo sé mi vida, pero tengo que ir a averiguarlo.

Anthony se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, tocando la puerta delicadamente.

-Madre, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó adentrándose a la habitación al no obtener respuesta.

-Pasa hijo. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. –Tu tío Albert ya ha llegado.

-Lo sé. – dijo serio. – Candy y yo lo vimos mientras estábamos en el jardín. – Dijo bajando la vista hacia la mirada de su madre.

\- Anthony, dijo que tú le estabas faltando al respeto a Candy. - Dijo sin preguntar, sabía perfectamente que Anthony sería incapaz de faltar a su palabra y sobre todo faltar al respeto a Candy.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dijo ofendido. – Madre, tú sabes que Candy y yo nos amamos y mi amor por ella es noble y puro, yo la he respetado en todos los sentidos, lo único que estábamos haciendo era besarnos. – Le dijo siendo honesto, nunca habían pasado más allá de unos besos apasionados, los cuales habían ido incrementando su pasión con el paso de los años, pero nunca habían llegado más lejos. – Además Candy es mi prometida, tú lo sabes madre.

-Tu tío no lo sabía, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de decírselo. – Dijo triste mirando al piso, evitando la mirada de su hijo, sabía que lo que diría lo destrozaría.

-¿Qué sucede madre? Yo sabía que el tío aún no sabía nada, más sin embargo tanto tú como la tía abuela estaban de acuerdo con ello. – La veía confundido, con miedo, en su semblante vio algo que lo dejó intranquilo y le provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

-Anthony… tu tío Albert comprometió a Candy con el futuro Duque de Grandchester. – Dijo ahogando un sollozo que hizo que el rubio sintiera que su mundo se derrumbara de golpe, conteniendo su respiración.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Todo Lakewood sabe que ella es mi prometida! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer algo así! - Dijo molesto, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

-¡Anthony él es su padre! – Dijo Rosemary tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, sabía que aquello que había hecho su hermano era imposible de revertir.

-¡Valiente padre! Uno que se va por tres años y no le interesa si su hija vive o no, no le interesa si está bien o está mal, si lo necesita o no, no le interesa saber de ella, lo único que le importa es él, su dolor y nadie más. ¡Eso no es un padre! ¡Candy tiene derecho a decidir! – Decía ofuscado saliendo de la habitación de su madre.

-¡Anthony! ¿A dónde vas? – Rosemary salió tras de él apresurada, no quería que hiciera un escándalo, y menos en la fiesta de compromiso de Archivald.

Los invitados comenzaban a retirarse y la mansión comenzaba a quedar vacía, Candy buscaba por todos lados a Anthony, más no lo encontraba, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio al rubio bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a ella.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto angustiada al ver esos ojos que siempre mostraban amor y dulzura, ahora irradiaban coraje y desesperación.

-Mi vida, tengo que hablar con tu padre. - Dijo tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó angustiada, sintiendo la angustia en el lenguaje corporal de su amado príncipe.

-Candy ¿Tú me amas? – Preguntó conociendo la respuesta, ella se lo había demostrado más de una vez no solo con sus besos y caricias, pero quería corroborarlo para tener la fuerza de enfrentarse a su tío y afrontar lo que vendría.

-Te amo más que a mi vida mi príncipe. – Le dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, que cambiaban de expresión simplemente con verla y escucharla decir eso, la llevo detrás de uno de los pilares, donde nadie podía verlos, ocultándose de las pocas personas que quedaban en el gran salón, pero que se dirigían a la salida.

Candy estaba sorprendida por lo que hacía su amado príncipe pero confiaba en él y solo por ser él le permitiría que la llevara a donde quisiera, sabía que era el único que la cuidaría y protegería mejor que su propio padre, él era el único en el que ella confiaba. La recargó en el pilar y la tomó dulcemente por su cuello acercándola a su cuerpo para poder besarla en los labios, el beso se profundizaba cada vez más, no quería perderla y eso hacía que actuara besándola como nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, la besó como solo en sus sueños lo había hecho, quería marcarla y dejar huella de sus besos en su boca para que nunca lo olvidara.

Tenía miedo de perderla, miedo de que su tío hiciera lo imposible por apartarla de su lado y que ella terminara olvidándolo, no lo permitiría lucharía con todo y contra todos por tal de estar a su lado para siempre.

El beso terminó, pero no era suficiente para él, así que la tomó por la cintura y se aferró con la otra mano a su cuello besándola con desespero, Candy correspondía un poco tímida al apasionado beso que le daba su príncipe pero no le desagradaba al contario quería saber hacía donde la llevaría esa pasión que se estaba manifestando en su cuerpo, ella se aferró a su cuello presionando toda su anatomía a la de él, provocando que le cuerpo del rubio reaccionara, buscó con su lengua la de ella introduciéndola lentamente, buscando unirse más a ella, ella encontró la lengua de él con timidez, pero sintiendo millones de mariposas en su interior y un calor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, el beso se fue profundizando mientras sus lenguas se reconocían y se saboreaban, permitiendo que las respiraciones se agitaran y el latido de sus corazones se acelerara.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero ninguno de los dos cedía a la distancia, permanecían así, con sus frentes unidas y con la respiración agitada, mezclando sus alientos tibios que se encontraban al ser liberados y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

-No te detengas, por favor. – Dijo Candy en un suspiro. – No te alejes. – Le dijo suplicando. Anthony no pudo más y volvió a besar sus labios, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos, mientras las subía y bajaba sus labios se unían una vez más saboreándolos de nueva cuenta. Su cuerpo actuó por instinto y de pronto la tenía atrapada en el pilar presionando con su pelvis la de ella, ocasionando que Candy abriera su boca sorprendida por ese contacto.

-Perdón. – Le dijo con voz agitada, perdiéndose en sus pupilas. – Me vuelves loco. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. – Candy le ofrecía de nueva cuenta su boca para que la siguiera explorando, Anthony no se negó y ahora fue ella la que buscó ese contacto que le había despertado en su vientre bajo un calor que le agradaba bastante. Anthony comprendió lo que buscaba e hizo lo mismo con ella friccionando su pelvis con la de ella mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, tocando con miedo y delicadamente sus formas de mujercita que ya se comenzaban a marcar más sobre el vestido. Besó su cuello y bajó hasta sus hombros mientras seguía ese movimiento que estaba volviendo loco a ambos chicos, todo terminó cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre uno de sus senos, el cual sintió tan suave y cálido entre sus manos a pesar de la tela. Candy dio un respingo con su cuerpo al sentir ese contacto, ya que al mismo tiempo le llegó una corriente eléctrica en su parte íntima y eso la sorprendió.

-Perdón. –Dijo Anthony de nuevo, pero esta vez ya Candy no le suplicó que no se detuviera, esta vez ella bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando, habían cruzado una línea bastante delgada y delicada que cada vez la hacían más estrecha. – Candy, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – Candy asintió sonrojada no solo por la maravillosa experiencia que habían compartido, sino por la vergüenza que sentía por haber llegado tan lejos con él. -¿Confías en mí? - Decía con su voz agitada aún tratando de controlarla mientras el latido de su corazón seguía acelerado.

-Siempre amor. – Dijo segura, viéndolo a los ojos, encontrando en ellos no solo la vista dilatada, encontró pasión, decisión y valentía. - ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó con ansia.

-Voy a hablar con tu padre. – Candy se sorprendía por la forma en que Anthony llamaba a su padre, él siempre se había referido a él como su tío, y siempre había mostrado respeto por él. – Espérame aquí hermosa. – Le dijo dándole otro beso dulce y húmedo que la dejó ansiosa de más.

Archie y Stear llegaban después de haber acompañado a sus prometidas y se encontraban con los dos rubios.

-Anthony, Candy ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntaron ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

-Muchachos, les encargo a Candy por favor. – La mirada que les dedicó no les gustó a ninguno de los dos chicos, sabían que algo le pasaba a su primo.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó Stear viéndolo seriamente.

-Voy a hablar con el padre de Candy.

-¿El tío Albert regresó? –Preguntó Archie confundido, Anthony asintió. – Ahora podrás hablar con él por tu compromiso con Candy.

-¿Pero no es un poco tarde Anthony? – Preguntó Stear. -¿Por qué no hablas con él mañana?

\- Entre más pronto mejor. –Seguían ambos sin gustarle el semblante de su primo, pues con la pura vista les decía que algo andaba mal.

-Ve Anthony, nosotros cuidaremos de Candy. – Dijo Stear seguro y Archie asentía.

Anthony se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con un paso seguro hacia el despacho, sin tocar la puerta se encontró con su madre discutiendo con su tío Albert.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Preguntó confundido al ver a su madre llorar desesperada ante el gran William Albert.

-¡Hijo! – Dijo Rosemary sorprendida. – Te estaba buscando. – Le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros y queriendo llevárselo de ahí.

-No madre, yo tengo que hablar con el Señor William. – Dijo mirando fijamente a su tío.

-¿Ahora ya no soy tu tío? -Le preguntó con ironía.

-Ahora usted es el padre de la mujer que amo y necesito hablar con usted. – Decía con la voz segura, decidido a hablar con aquel hombre que amenazaba con separarlo de la mujer de su vida.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. – Dijo despectivamente. – Mucho menos después de lo que vi en el jardín.

-¿Qué es lo que vio según usted en el jardín? – Preguntó decidido.

-Te estabas aprovechando de Candy.

-¿Aprovechando? ¿Es así como le llama al amor que Candy y yo nos tenemos? Le voy a aclarar señor que lo que usted vio fue la demostración más pura de amor que hay entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Eso no es lo que parecía.

-Si usted tiene otra idea del amor no es mi culpa, yo amo a Candy y siempre la he respetado, ella misma puede decirlo.

-¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Cree estar enamorada de ti porque has sido el primero en endulzarle el oído! – Le dijo despectivamente.

-Mis palabras no son para endulzarle el oído, mis palabras son honestas, verdaderas, mi amor por ella es sincero y no le permito que usted dude de ella o de mí.

-De todas formas, Candy es una mujer comprometida con otro, tú no serás su prometido. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! – Dijo Anthony golpeando ahora él el escritorio con tanta fuerza que hasta su madre se sobresaltó.

-Hijo, no tiene caso. Este hombre no tiene corazón. – Dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-¡No madre! ¡No voy a permitir que nos trate como si fuéramos unos muñecos sin sentimientos!

-Ya he dicho mi última palabra. – Dijo Albert decidido. -Es por el bien de ambos.

-¿Nuestro bien? ¿Acaso usted conoce lo que es el bien? Siempre se la ha pasado despreciando a Candy, humillándola, haciéndola sentir que es un estorbo, poniéndola siempre bajo el cuidado de mi madre, de la tía o el mío propio. ¿Cuál es según usted nuestro bien? ¿O es por su propio bien? - Decía desesperado tratando de llegar a la razón de aquel hombre duro y sombrío.

-Es algo que algún día entenderás. – Dijo dándole la espalda a ambos.

-¿Es su última palabra? – preguntó Anthony apuñando sus manos, mientras Albert asentía. – Bien- dijo dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

Rosemary iba detrás de su hijo nerviosa, tenía una inquietud que no podía mantener en su alma, al salir la tía Elroy y los tres chicos los observaban asustados, sus gritos habían llegado hasta el salón.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó nerviosa Candy, sabía que era algo referente a ella y lo que su padre había visto en el jardín. Anthony no podía responder a su pregunta, tenía tantas ganas de llorar por la impotencia que tenía, la rabia y desesperación que lo embargaban.

-¿Anthony que está pasando? – Preguntó Stear al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Albert ha decidido casar a Candy con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. – Dijo la tía abuela al ver que ni Rosemary ni Anthony podían decir lo que pasaba.

-¿QUE!? – Decían tanto Candy como los Cornwell, sorprendidos por la noticia que les acababan de dar.

-¡Eso no es posible! –Gritaba Candy asustada. - ¡Anthony no lo permitas por favor! – Le decía suplicándole y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes hermosa, haré todo por mantenerte a mi lado.

-No tengas miedo Candy, mañana volveré a hablar con William y lo haré recapacitar. – Decía Elroy intranquila, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero tenía que entender que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, si bien era el padre de Candy, debía reconocer que nunca había actuado como tal y que por el derecho que ella tenía al decidir los compromisos sobre su familia ella llevaba la ventaja, así se formara de nuevo otro escándalo por volver a romper un compromiso con los Grandchester.

Todos se retiraron a dormir, incluso los Cornwell. Rosemary también había decidido que también volvería a hablar con Albert aun así tuviera que revelar ese pasado tan vergonzoso que había pasado junto a Richard Grandchester, era algo que no le agradaba recordar pero por su hijo haría todo para que fuera feliz, no permitiría que se cometiera una injusticia o que Candy pagara una culpa que no tenía.

Candy estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Anthony, él la había acompañado a su habitación, seguía muy serio pensando qué era lo que iba a hacer para evitar que casaran a su pecosa con ese dichoso Grandchester.

-Anthony, tengo miedo, no quiero separarme de ti. – Decía sin soltarlo. Anthony seguía abrazándola mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No te preocupes hermosa, no nos vamos a separar. ¿Confías en mí? – Candy asentía mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y Anthony se encargaba de limpiarlas. - ¿Huirías conmigo? – Preguntó mientras levantaba el rostro con sus manos sosteniéndola de la barbilla.

-¿Huir? – Preguntó sorprendida, ante la mirada decidida de Anthony asintiéndole seguro.

-Es la única forma para estar juntos, nos casaremos lo antes posible y cuando regresemos ya no podrán hacer nada. – Decía suplicante, esperaba una respuesta de su amada pero tenía miedo de ofenderla con su propuesta. – Te juro que voy a respetarte hasta que seas mi esposa ante Dios y ante la ley. – Le dijo seguro.

-Está bien. – Dijo Candy tímida, pues sabía que era la única forma de que su padre los dejara estar juntos. - ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Preguntó decidida, ante la mirada de asombro de Anthony.

-Hoy mismo, saldremos muy temprano antes de que amanezca, cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos lejos. - Anthony sacó un anillo que portaba en su bolsillo desde el día que esperaba que brotara la primer dulce Candy, era su segunda opción de regalo por si la rosa no florecía, una vez que aceptó huir con él le colocó el anillo de compromiso en su anular izquierdo como promesa que la respetaría hasta que estuvieran casados. Besó su mano con mucha dulzura y Candy lo veía con los ojos húmedos, emocionados.

-Con este anillo no solo estoy haciendo real nuestro compromiso, sino que te prometo que te respetaré hasta que seas mi mujer ante Dios y la ley. - Candy asintió feliz con lo dicho por su príncipe, aferrándose a su cuerpo en un abrazo. - Muy bien entonces deja reunir unas cuantas cosas. - Le dijo para apresurar todo y partir lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien yo haré lo mismo. Te veo en un rato más preciosa. – Le dijo robándole un beso, cuando se disponía a separarse de ella, Candy lo detuvo lo detuvo de su mano y lo beso nuevamente, volviendo a unir su lengua con la de él, quería fundirse en su cuerpo, lo besó tan apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que lo haría aferrándose a su cuerpo ocasionando nuevamente que el calor de sus cuerpos se expandiera. Se separaron quedando sin aliento mientras sus frentes seguían unidas.

-Te amo. – Dijo Candy en un susurro. – Nunca lo olvides.

-También te amo princesa, tampoco lo olvides y nunca lo dudes. – Le dijo besándola nuevamente, pero esta vez el beso era tierno, húmedo, un beso inolvidable.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Albert había escuchado los planes que tenían, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía permitir que ambos huyeran, y menos después de que casi había firmado ese contrato matrimonial con el Duque de Grandchester, una vez ya había quedado mal su familia al haberlo despreciado Rosemary.

Al principio le extrañó que hubiera aceptado un nuevo compromiso con su familia, pero le había explicado que no le guardaba ningún rencor a su hermana, eso y el problema económico en el que se encontraba lo habían hecho aceptar tal acuerdo. Lo sentía por Anthony, él quería a su sobrino, pero si no casaba a Candy con el hijo del Duque irían definitivamente a la quiebra, y tanto él como la tía abuela y Rosemary terminarían en la ruina, aún no sabía bien como había llegado a ese punto, Louis no le había explicado muy bien que era lo que había sucedido y el accidente que George había tenido lo había alejado de los negocios por un buen tiempo, y en menos de un mes ya se había encontrado con que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, solo uniendo su fortuna con la del Duque salvarían todo y este le perdonaría la perdida que había tenido su fortuna, por un mal negocio según Louis hecho por George, por lo menos él no se daría cuenta que estaban en la ruina hasta que sus hijos estuvieran casados, eso era lo él creía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le dijo en un grito a Candy cuando entro a su habitación sin siquiera llamar.

-¡Padre! – Dijo Candy asustada al ver en la mirada de su padre tanto coraje.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Le dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo. - ¿Vas a huir con Anthony? – Le dijo molesto.

-¡Sí! – Le dijo asustada. – Voy a irme con él, yo no quiero casarme con nadie más que no sea él. – Le dijo con miedo pero armándose de valor para defender al amor de su vida. Albert la vio con coraje y le dio un empujón que la hizo caer sobre la cama, con el rostro desfigurado por el golpe que se dio al caer sobre la cama y las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. - ¡Anthony! – Dijo en un susurro buscando la manera de que él llegara y la salvara de su verdugo.

-Anthony no está aquí, si te vas con él solo vas a empeorar las cosas. – Le dijo molesto. – Ve por tu abrigo.

-¿Para qué? – Pregunto asustada.

-Nos vamos a ir.

-¿A dónde? ¡Yo no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado padre!

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando! – Le dijo jalándola para obligarla a ir con él.

-¡NO! – Le dijo gritando.

Albert la jaló del brazo y la obligó a bajar las escaleras sin dejarla agarrar nada de lo que estaba preparando para huir con su amado.

-¡No padre por favor! – Le decía sollozando, mientras era obligada por la fuerza a subirse al automóvil en el que él mismo acababa de llegar. -¡Anthony! – Gritó desesperada, con la esperanza de que su príncipe llegara por ella y la rescatara de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo empujándola dentro del automóvil.

Albert arrancó el automóvil, sin importar el llanto que tenía Candy, soportando los empujones que le proporcionaba hasta que le levantó la mano en señal de golpearla. Candy abrió los ojos asustada y Albert se detuvo. A pesar de todo el trato duro e indiferente que le daba nunca se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, era algo que no soportaría mucho menos porque aunque no parecía le dolía ver sufrir a su hija.

-Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo, soy tu padre. – Le dijo firmemente.

-¿Por qué nunca me has querido? – Le preguntó Candy con miedo, pero decidida, algo había cambiado dentro de ella, ya no sentía el mismo miedo ni respeto hacia ese hombre que si bien la había engendrado nunca la había cuidado como se suponía que un padre cuidaría de su hija. – Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi madre haya muerto al nacer. – Le dijo viéndolo mientras él seguía enfocando la mirada al camino.

Albert no dijo nada, simplemente se enfocó en el camino, tenía que salir con ella de Lakewood y llevársela lejos de ahí, iría a Nueva York, ahí conocería a su prometido y estaba seguro que se enamoraría de él, ahí olvidaría por completo a Anthony y tanto él como su familia no caerían en la deshonra de la ruina, una ruina que había sido propiciada por él mismo y su mal manejo en los negocios.

Anthony terminaba de alistar su pequeña maleta y salía en dirección a la habitación de Candy, tocando la puerta suavemente para no ser escuchado. Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta con cuidado y se adentró en ella, la luz estaba encendida y sobre la cama estaba una pequeña maleta abierta con algunas pertenencias su amada. Un mal presentimiento le atravesó por el pecho.

-¿Candy? – preguntó con temor, asomándose al baño de la habitación, no encontrando a su amada.

Salió desesperado del cuarto dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión, ahí afuera encontró unas huellas sobre el jardín, eran de los zapatos de Candy y se notaba que eran forzados a moverse dejando un camino marcado, y en el lugar donde había estado estacionado el auto de su tío encontró una cadena que le pertenecía a su amada, era la cadena que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños número quince.

-¡Candy! – Grito desesperado ante la posibilidad de que su tío se la haya llevado a la fuerza, se dirigió a las caballerizas por su caballo y comenzó su búsqueda por el camino, no encontrando nada más que las marcas de los neumáticos que se habían quedado en la vereda, pero la oscuridad de la madrugada era muy intensa y hacía imposible seguir bien el rastro. - ¡Candy! – Gritaba desesperado tratando de que ella lo escuchara.

Candy iba con su padre sin hablar, solo sollozando pidiendo a Dios o a quien la escuchara que Anthony llegara por ella y la rescatara de ese terrible destino que le había impuesto su padre. Aferraba su mano a su pecho aquella donde había puesto su príncipe aquel anillo como promesa eterna de su amor por ella.

-_"Anthony, mi amor, por favor ven por mí. Te juro que te voy a esperar, no voy a permitir que nadie me toque, no voy a casarme con otro que no sea tú". –_ Decía mientras sus lágrimas borraban su visión y se perdían entre el camino.

Anthony de igual forma lloraba encima de su caballo mirando hacia el horizonte, buscando desde la colina más alta que había encontrado un rastro del automóvil que le había robado a su amada.

-_"Candy, amor espérame, te juro que te voy a buscar por cielo y tierra para estar contigo, espérame pecosa, por favor, por favor no me olvides" –_ Decía entre lágrimas al igual que Candy.

-Te amo. - Decían ambos chicos uniéndose en un solo punto su amor, jurándose fidelidad y que se esperarían uno al otro, mientras Albert se sentía un canalla por hacer lo que estaba haciendo a su hija.

Continuará…

Por lo menos sabemos que Albert se siente un canalla, o sea que no es tan malo? vamos no me odien por favor! véanlo como una novela y Albert está interpretando un papel diferente jejeje se que no les gusta a muchas el papel que le di, pero como les he dicho una y varias veces así pensé la historia y seguiré el consejo de una de mis escritoras de fanfic favoritas la cual me dijo que siguiera la línea de lo que había pensado, porque después es muy difícil arreglar la historia. Hasta pensé en cambiarle el nombre a Dorothy, pero con el simple hecho de hacerlo, la historia para mí ya no era la misma y recordé que comencé a hacer mis propias historias porque no siempre estamos de acuerdo con lo que las demás escriben, por una o por otra razón, así que decidí centrarme en la pareja principal de las historias que leo Candy-Anthony y que las demás emparejaran con quien sea a los demás personajes, mientras ellos queden juntos que el mundo ruede jajajaja.

Espero hayan disfrutado al leer el capítulo y no se hayan estresado mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo y mucha calma porque aún sigue mas... pero les prometo que serán muy felices los dos.

Saludos


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Señoras, señoritas, espero que todas estén muy bien de salud y estén haciendo lo posible por mantenerse sanas. Aquí el drama aun no se comienza a vivir, pero como decimos en México "el miedo no anda en burro" pero por lo pronto aquí seguimos ya saben que pasa si no publico la próxima semana (DNQ) Aquí les dejo otro capítulo para que se entretengan un poquito. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he tomado prestados para hacer otra historia más, no es con fines de lucro ni para personas menores de edad. ¡Comenzamos! **

**CAPITULO XV**

**REGRESANDO SUS PASOS**

Dorothy se encontraba muy pensativa en la puerta del hogar de Ponny, mirando hacia la colina que se encontraba frente a ella, miraba como el viento mecía las ramas del viejo roble.

-¿En qué piensas Dorothy? ¿Estás pensando en la propuesta de tu padre? – Preguntaba la señorita Ponny, ya que la veía muy pensativa.

-He estado dando vueltas al asunto señorita Ponny, y aunque mi padre me ha ayudado todos estos años, aún no sé si irme con él. ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntaba confundida.

-Eso es algo que tú misma debes decidir. – Decía la buena mujer.

-Me cuesta regresar a ese lugar. – Decía melancólica. Su padre había dado con ella unos meses después de que se enterara de su desaparición de la casa Andrew, pero Dorothy le había pedido que no dijera nada, que no le dijera al señor Andrew en donde se encontraba y mucho menos le hablara de su embarazo. Su padre había aceptado con la condición de que se mudaría nuevamente a su lado. Ella había dicho que le diera tiempo para decidirse a hacerlo, aún no se sentía segura de regresar a esa ciudad donde había sido tan infeliz.

-Tu padre te ha demostrado que te ama, y también a tu hijo, ha sabido esperar tu respuesta. ¿No te parece que su arrepentimiento es verdadero? – Dorothy asentía, no era por el trato que su padre le había dado cuando ella decidió fugarse con aquel hombre, era la ciudad a la cual su padre quería llevársela de nueva cuenta. Nueva York era una ciudad que le traía muy infelices recuerdos, sobre todo por la pérdida de su bebé y los malos tratos que recibía de su entonces esposo al enterarse que estaba esperando un hijo y el saber que había sido desheredada por su padre.

-Tengo miedo de regresar a Nueva York. – Dijo siendo honesta en su sentir.

-¿Y si te regresas a Chicago?

-¡NO! – Dijo asustada. – Ahí está el señor Andrew, y no me gustaría que se enterara que tuve un hijo de él.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Espero que no. – Decía en un susurro. La señorita Ponny se adentró de nuevo al hogar, dejando a la muchacha con sus pensamientos. Dorothy extrañaba mucho a Candy y esos tres años sin verla la hacían extrañarla aún más, ella la había cuidado desde recién nacida y la amaba como a una hija, muchas veces la había protegido de su estricto padre y otras veces había sido su cómplice para que ella y el joven Anthony platicaran un momento a solas. _"¿Cómo estarás muñequita hermosa? _Ese era el mote que había elegido para Candy desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, y así la llamaba de cariño cuando estaban a solas.

El pequeño hijo que había tenido era un niño muy inquieto de rubios cabellos y ojos tan verdes como los de Candy, ella siempre pensó que los ojos de Candy habían sido heredados de la mamá de ella, más al recordar los ojos de la señora Rosemary, eran muy parecidos a los de su hijo. Alejandro era muy parecido a Candy desde que nació excepto que él no tenía pecas y su cabello era igual al de su padre, pero por todo lo demás era Candy en niño, al ser un niño era uno bastante intranquilo, le encantaba trepar ese viejo y enorme árbol que reposaba en la colina y más de una vez tuvo que subirse ella misma para bajarlo de ahí ya que por ser tan pequeño no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-_¿Cómo estará señor Andrew? ¿Pensará en mí? – _Eran las preguntas que se hacía diariamente la mujer, veía a lo lejos a su hijo jugar con los demás niños siendo el líder del grupo de niños, mientras las niñas se escondían de las travesuras que a veces lideraba.

-¡Mamá! – Gritaba entusiasmado agitando su manita, era un líder nato y aún no cumplía los tres años, más sin embargo era un torbellino que la traía de cabeza.

-Alejandro ¿Te gustaría irte a vivir con tu abuelito? – Le preguntó sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

-¡Sí! – Respondía el niño entusiasmado, el adoraba a su abuelo quien los visitaba seguido en ese humilde hogar para llevarle algún juguete o simplemente para verlo. Pronto cumpliría los tres años y ella sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

Decidió mudarse hacia Nueva York, su padre se iría a vivir a esa ciudad para atender sus negocios desde allá, ella evitaría a toda costa Chicago, fue la condición que le había puesto a su padre. Harold había aceptado porque quería educar a su nieto desde pequeño para dirigir los negocios familiares él ya era un viejo y al no haber tenido hijos varones, su nieto era el indicado para tomar su lugar. Era una lástima que hubiera perdido a su primer nieto, en estos momentos ya tendría cerca de dieciséis años ya casi sería un hombre y hubiera sido todo un tiburón en los negocios. Dorothy aún lloraba la pérdida de su pequeño Arthur y le hablaba a Alejandro de él, aunque el pequeño aún no comprendía del todo porque su hermano no vivía con ellos.

El tren llegaba a Chicago y la nostalgia invadía su cuerpo y una necesidad de verlo la envolvía, sin embargo se abrazaba a su pequeño hijo que iba dormido en su regazo, él le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, no le quedaba otra más que aguantar las ganas de ver a su otra hija y sobre todo de verlo a él. - -_"Debe de seguir igual de duro" "Espero que estés muy bien mi niña, mi muñequita"_ – Decía pensando en Candy a quien extrañaba mucho, deseando todas las noches por su bienestar.

Por fin llegaba a la enorme ciudad, era una ciudad muy bella, no podía negarlo, pero los recuerdos agolpaban su memoria y daba paso a la tristeza en su corazón. Cargó a su hijo en brazos, mientras buscaba entre las personas a su padre, quien la esperaba ansioso.

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó el pequeño Alejandro bajándose de los brazos de su madre para encontrarse con el viejo Harold.

-¡Alejandro! – Decía Harold feliz de ver a su nieto, mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo. – Bienvenida hija. – Le decía a Dorothy dirigiéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por haber aceptado por fin su oferta.

El camino hacia la mansión Simmons era uno que Dorothy no conocía, ella había vivido para el lado de la gente de clase media baja y cuando estudió ahí el internado estaba muy lejos de donde había vivido, ahora se dirigían a una zona completamente diferente, comenzando a ver casas que en sus años vividos ahí no había conocido.

Llegaron a la elegante mansión, quedando Alejandro impresionado por el tamaño de la casa que ocuparían de ahora en adelante.

-¡Es muy grande mami! – Decía emocionado, el pequeño ni en sueños había vivido en un lugar así y mucho menos había pensado en tener su propia habitación ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir con su mamá o con los demás niños que vivían en el hogar.

-¿Te gusta Alejandro? – Preguntó su abuelo.

-¡Sí! – Decía emocionado.

-Pues esta es tu casa. – Decía el señor Simmons contento de tener por fin a su hija y su nieto a su lado, había sido tan tonto antes al haber desheredado a su hija, pero él sabía que su esposo era un vividor que solo la había enamorado para ganarse una lugar entre la gente de su posición, y al saber que no obtendría ni un centavo de él se había dedicado a maltratarla aun cuando estaba ella embarazada. Si él lo hubiera sabido antes tal vez hubiera evitado esa tragedia donde había perdido la vida su primer nieto.

Mientras Dorothy y Alejandro se acostumbraban a su nueva vida, en Lakewood un rubio seguía buscando por todos lados a su amada Candy, llevaba días en su búsqueda, se había dirigido a Chicago con la esperanza de encontrarla en alguna de las propiedades de los Andrew, no teniendo suerte alguna.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella? –Le preguntaban sus primos.

-No. – Respondía con un nudo en la garganta aguantando sus infinitas ganas de llorar, sus ojos ya se habían secado de todas las lágrimas que había derramado por su princesa.

-No te preocupes Anthony, pronto la encontraremos. –Le decía Archie y Stear quienes también se habían dedicado a la búsqueda de su prima sin éxito alguno.

-¡Es que no puedo estar sin ella! – Decía con un grito de impotencia, los Cornwell lo veían afligidos entendiendo el sufrimiento del rubio, sobre todo Archie quien ya había padecido lo mismo hacía unos años atrás cuando su amada Annie estaba lejos de él. Que irónica era la vida, cuando él recuperaba a su prometida su primo perdía a la suya. – ¡No pueden casarla con otro! – Decía negándose a sí mismo que todo era real. -¡Ella me ama a mí!

-¡No te desesperes Anthony! Tú mismo has dicho que era hasta dentro de dos años el compromiso, en ese tiempo la encontraremos, no te desesperes. – Decía Stear tratando de animarlo.

-No Stear, hace tres años que desapareció Dorothy y no hemos sabido nada de ella a pesar de que Albert puso a varios hombres a buscarla. ¿Cómo la voy a encontrar yo solo? No sé si se la llevó a Inglaterra en donde vivía ese tal duque.

-¿Inglaterra? – Preguntaba Archie.

-¡Un Duque! – Captaba Stear, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo dicho por la tía abuela. Ninguno había reparado en ello hasta ese momento. – Archie, ¿Annie te dijo como se llamaba el duque del que ella según estaba enamorada?

-La verdad no ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – Stear asentía esperanzado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Anthony confundido al ver a sus primos que algo habían pensado.

-Lo que sucede Anthony que Annie me había dicho que el dichoso duque del cual ella decía estar enamorada era un duque de Inglaterra. – Anthony abrió los ojos con un brillo de esperanza nacer en ellos.

-¿Tú crees que sea el mismo?

-No lo sé Anthony, pero nada perdemos con averiguarlo.

-Vamos Archie. – Dijo Anthony obligando a Archie a dirigirse a la mansión Britter.

-¿Ahora? Anthony es muy noche, podemos esperar hasta mañana.

-Archie tiene razón Anthony, de todas formas a esta hora es poco lo que podemos hacer. – Decía Stear tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Además…

-¿Además qué? – Pregunto intranquilo por el tono de voz que había usado Stear.

-Anthony el tío Louis ha venido a hablar con la tía abuela y mi tía Rosemary.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sabemos muy bien, pero al parecer algo no muy bueno. – Dijo Stear intranquilo por el semblante que tenían las dos mujeres.

-Iré a hablar con mi madre. – Dijo Anthony retirándose hacia la habitación de Rosemary, con su mirada triste y escasa de brillo, así estaba desde la mañana que había descubierto que su princesa fue llevada a la fuerza de su lado, aún no entendía el proceder de su tío, pero tal vez pronto entendería la razón para tal injusticia.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó entrando al ver que nadie respondía a su llamado. La vio ahí sentada en su silla mirando al jardín desde su ventana, siempre que la veía así era porque estaba pensando en su padre.

-Adelante hijo. – Dijo Rosemary con un nudo en su garganta, le costaba hablar, pero tenía que enterar a su hijo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Qué quería el tío Louis?

-Hace muchos años. – Comenzó a decir Rosemary como si hubiera ignorado la pregunta de su hijo. –Mi padre me había comprometido en matrimonio con un futuro Duque. – Dijo mientras Anthony tensaba la mandíbula al escuchar el título del noble aquel. – Richard Grandchester, era su nombre, un hombre joven y buen mozo, más sin embargo yo no sentía nada por él, se desvivía por mí y me llenaba de atenciones, yo no podía verlo de otra forma por más que mi padre me dijera que él iba a ser mi futuro marido, comenzó a frecuentarme y eso me incomodaba, yo no permitía que se me acercara porque yo no estaba interesada en él. Richard pensaba que con su dinero iba a conquistar mi corazón, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. – Anthony escuchaba las palabras de su madre atento, sabía que si se lo decía era por algo, sabía que era importante para ella.

-¿Por qué no pudiste corresponderle madre?

-Porque yo ya estaba enamorada de tu padre, Anthony. Yo conocí a Vincent una mañana mientras paseaba por la ciudad de Chicago, era un hombre muy guapo con el cabello castaño y los ojos tan azules como los tuyos, desde que lo vi me enamoré de él. Él no era un duque, sin embargo era un hombre muy rico, era capitán de un barco y era dueño de una flotilla de barcos muy importante, yo lo amaba y cuando me enteré que tu abuelo me había comprometido con el futuro duque de Grandchester sufrí mucho, intenté huir con tu padre, pero él no lo permitió, se armó de valor y enfrentó a tu abuelo, pidiendo mi mano. Tu abuelo se burló de él diciéndole que como iba a dejar que su hija perdiera el título de duquesa que portaría.

-Nunca me lo habías contado madre.

-No tenía caso que lo contara, a fin de cuentas yo me había casado por fin con el amor de mi vida y tenía un hijo de él, era completamente feliz.

-¿Cómo evitaste que te casaran con él?

-Un día, mi padre había salido de viaje y había dejado a William a cargo de todo, junto con tu tía Elroy, ambos sabían lo que sentía por Vincent y William no estaba de acuerdo en que me casaran a la fuerza por un tonto título nobiliario. Tu padre se presentó para verme, solicitando el permiso de tu tío. Él aceptó que viniera a verme y nos encontramos en el jardín de las rosas, nuestro amor era muy grande y teníamos días que no nos habíamos visto, así que nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, yo no me di cuenta que el duque había llegado también a visitar a su "prometida" y vio como tu padre y yo nos abrazábamos, se llenó de furia y se abalanzó sobre tu padre arrancándolo de mi lado, yo traté de detenerlo porque quería golpearlo por la espalda, pero él me aventó contra las rosas, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre ellas, William asustado al ver la escena corrió para ayudarme, mientras tu padre y el duque se envolvían en una pelea.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimarte?

-Un hombre herido en su orgullo no piensa en lo que hace Anthony. Tal vez no era su intención lastimarme, sin embargo después de que tu padre lo hubo vencido, juró que se iba a vengar de mí y de la familia, decía que nos íbamos a acordar de él, que nunca iba a olvidar la ofensa que le habíamos hecho.

-¿Qué hizo el abuelo?

-Tu abuelo estaba furioso por lo que había sucedido, pero tu tío William se encargó de arreglar las cosas y logró que tu padre pudiera frecuentarme y por fin pudiéramos casarnos, a los pocos meses de nuestra boda, nos enteramos que el duque de Grandchester se había casado con una actriz rubia de ojos azules que comenzaba a tener fama en el teatro, Eleanor Baker se llama, después de eso no volví a saber de él.

-¿Él es el duque con el que hizo trato Albert? – Preguntó Anthony molesto y más cuando su madre asintió. - ¿Pero qué le pasa a Albert? ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que puede ser por venganza?

-Es lo mismo que le dije yo, Richard no es un buen hombre, cuando me pretendía siempre hablaba de su superioridad y la inferioridad de las mujeres o de las personas que no eran de nuestra clase, o de "su" clase, siempre menospreciaba a los demás.

-Aun así se casó con una actriz. – Decía Anthony con ironía. En aquella época las actrices no eran bien vistas por las personas.

-Eso es lo que a todo mundo sorprendió, yo la verdad no quise saber más de él. Supe de él hasta ahora que Albert comprometió a Candy con su hijo.

-Madre ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – Decía intranquilo. – No permitas que se repita la historia y ahora con un final diferente. ¡Yo no quiero perder a Candy! ¡Madre yo la amo! ¡Ella es mi vida! ¡Por favor! – Decía angustiado.

-Anthony, yo lo sé amor, yo tampoco quiero que Candy se case con ese joven, aunque no lo conozco si fue educado por Richard no creo que sea muy diferente a él.

Rosemary no le había contado a Anthony que cuando Richard había ido a romper el compromiso con ella, la había insultado ofendiéndola diciéndole que era una mujer vulgar por haberse dejado mancillar por un hombre que no era su prometido, propinándole dos bofetadas, dejando su rostro marcado por semanas por los moretones que se le habían formado en sus pómulos, eso había hecho que su padre amenazara al famoso duque y lo desterrara de la ciudad de Chicago, aceptando un poco después a Vincent para que se casara con ella, el padre de Anthony nunca supo tampoco de los golpes que había recibido su entonces novia, de lo contrario hubiera sido capaz de retar al dichoso duque a un duelo.

-Madre ¿Por qué Albert hizo algo así? Él sabe que puede ser una venganza en contra de la familia.

-Anthony, tu tío Louis vino para decirnos que la fortuna de los Andrew está en peligro, al parecer la poca atención que William ha puesto en los negocios lo ha orillado a hacer negocios poco confiables, es por ello que quiere que Candy se case con el hijo del duque, así él aseguraría la fortuna de la familia.

-¡No es justo! ¡Candy no es culpable de la insensatez de Albert! Madre, yo también tengo dinero, con la fortuna que la tía Elroy ha protegido para nosotros y lo que mi padre nos dejó, podríamos salir adelante, yo puedo tomar un lugar en las empresas Andrew, soy bueno negociando, puedo buscar nuevos negocios e inversiones, así Candy no tendrá que sacrificarse.

-Hijo. – Habló Rosemary con un semblante acongojado rompiendo en llanto. -Louis dice que Albert dio la orden de utilizar nuestra fortuna en los negocios y al parecer lo perdió todo. – Dijo Rosemary llorando.

-¡Eso es imposible! Él no podía utilizar ese dinero.

-La tía Elroy dice lo mismo, así que también hablará con George, es imposible que haya podido usar ese dinero.

-De todas formas madre, la fortuna de mi padre es muy grande también.

-Lo sé hijo, pero no podemos tocar ese dinero aún hasta tu mayoría de edad.

-Madre ya falta poco para eso. – Decía esperanzado.

-Anthony hay algo más. – Decía Rosemary triste.

-¿Qué sucede madre? – Decía con angustia al ver el semblante de preocupación de su madre.

-William dio la orden de que tú y yo nos vayamos de Lakewood, quiere que renunciemos al apellido Andrew.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Louis dice que William le dijo que la única condición para que permanezcamos aquí sería si tú aceptas un compromiso con Eliza.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete de nadie! ¡No voy a prestarme a los juegos de ellos, dejándome utilizar como si yo fuera una marioneta! ¡Primero muerto que casarme con Eliza! ¡Yo prometí que iba a esperar a Candy y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!

-Pero hijo tu tío se la llevó, no sabemos a dónde, él la casará con el hijo del duque.

-¡NO! Ella volverá conmigo madre, eso te lo puedo jurar.

-¿Pero dónde la vas a encontrar?

-No lo sé madre, pero la voy a encontrar, te lo prometo. –Decía apuñando decidido sus manos.

Anthony dejaba la habitación de su madre, no sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer, se sentía frustrado, sentía que todas las puertas se le estaban cerrando y veía cada vez más lejos la posibilidad de estar con su princesa, ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara la vida tan pronto? Apenas hace una semana era tan feliz al lado del amor de su vida y hoy su vida era todo un caos sin pies ni cabeza. El pecho le dolía por la angustia y desesperación que se le formaba impidiéndole respirar.

-¿Qué sucedió Anthony? – Pregunto Stear al verlo salir de la habitación de su madre, habían estado al pendiente de él, sabían que algo grave había pasado, lo habían visto en el rostro de su tío Louis al abandonar el despacho, su sonrisa no era nada agradable y al salir su tía abuela y su tía Rosemary un poco después sabían que algo muy grave había pasado.

-Albert nos ha desheredado a mi madre y a mí. – Dijo simplemente, con su mirada fija en la nada, sintiendo más impotencia en su alma a ver como aquel hombre que antes había querido y respetado como un padre ahora se revelaba ante él cerrándole todos los posibles caminos para salir adelante. – Y quiere que me comprometa con Eliza, si queremos seguir viviendo en Lakewood. – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre eso al tío Albert? – Preguntó Archie molesto.

-No me quiere al lado de Candy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Anthony?

-Ustedes se quedarán a cuidar a la tía Elroy, al parecer no tomó muy bien la noticia y no se siente bien, mi madre y yo mañana mismo nos iremos a la casa de mi padre en Chicago.

-¡Anthony no te puedes ir! – Decía Stear desesperado.

-Si no quiero comprometerme con Eliza, tendré que hacerlo.

-Anthony ¿Qué van a hacer? Sin dinero.

-Tengo algo de dinero a mi nombre en el banco, George me ayudará a retirarlo, él es el único en quien confío. Con eso podremos vivir mientras recibo la herencia de mi padre. – Dijo decidido. – Pero no puedo irme hasta que me averigües lo que sospechamos Archie. – Dijo volteando a ver a su primo suplicante.

-No te preocupes Anthony, mañana temprano iré a ver a Annie.

Candy llegaba a Nueva York en compañía de su padre, la había obligado a viajar hasta allá sin nada de equipaje, solo le había comprado una pequeña maleta para colocar algunas cosas, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llanto, todos los días lloraba y suplicaba a su padre que la dejara regresar al lado de Anthony, que si quería que ya no la volvería a ver, pero que la dejara ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Albert tan solo la veía serio sintiendo un remordimiento en su conciencia al verla llorar de esa manera.

-Es por tu bien. – Le decía únicamente.

-¿Por mi bien o por el tuyo? – Preguntaba Candy ya sin temor de ese hombre, era su padre y siempre lo había respetado, pero después de enterarse de que la quería casar para salvar el dinero de la familia, había hecho que el respeto que le tenía fuera cayendo poco a poco.

Albert ya no le dijo nada, solamente la llevó a una mansión de la enorme ciudad y puso a unas personas a vigilarla, sabía bien que era capaz de huir y era algo que no podía permitirle, ya había dado su palabra al duque y no podía retractarse. "_Si me hubieras dicho antes Anthony" _ Pensaba el rubio. Recordaba muy bien el drama que se había armado cuando su padre comprometió a Rosemary con el duque de Grandchester y también recordó como él mismo lo había convencido para que la dejara casarse con Vincent, ahora la historia se repetía, solo que esta vez su hija era la protagonista y Anthony ocupaba el lugar de Vincent, la diferencia es que ahora el duque de Grandchester sería el ganador en esa contienda. ¿Quién le iba a decir que de la noche a la mañana iba a perder todo? Dejándole como único camino el compromiso entre su hija y el futuro Duque, sino la ruina y la cárcel podrían esperarlo, no podía hacerle semejante daño a su familia.

Louis le había dicho que habían perdido una fuerte cantidad de dinero y que un buen porcentaje pertenecía al duque de Grandchester y la única manera de que éste no aplicara acción legal sobre los Andrew y llevarlos a la ruina o a la cárcel, era la boda de su hija con el vástago Grandchester.

Continuará…

Cada vez se complican más las cosas, pero también ya falta menos para que todo quede en su lugar, como debe de ser, o sea Candy con Anthony jejejeje les mando un abrazo a todas. Cuídense mucho y bendiciones para todas!

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola señoras y señoritas, aquí el siguiente capítulo para que se entretengan un poco el fin de semana, espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los tomé prestados un ratito para que se diviertan un poquito, no lo hago con fines de lucro y es exclusivo para mayores de edad, ¿Cierto? ¡Comenamos!**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**AMBICIÓN**

Louis Leagan era un hombre ambicioso y sumamente envidioso, siempre había observado como los Andrew hacían fortuna a diestra y siniestra, mientras el luchaba por mantener su fortuna a flote ante los excesivos gastos que hacía su esposa Sara, veía como a Albert todo le salía bien a pesar de su mal manejo en los negocios, todo gracias a su mano derecha George. Cuando Albert enviudó vio la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarlo a "dirigir" sus negocios, sin embargo no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que por fin había logrado que Sara pidiera a Albert hacerse cargo de los negocios en su ausencia y así confiara en él, haciendo los primeros años excelentes negocios rescatándolo del bache económico en el cual estaba por caer, ganándose la confianza de él y del mismo George, tomándose su tiempo para irse enriqueciendo a costa de ellos.

Louis era el que había hecho un trato con el Duque de Grandchester diciendole que podía decir que su dinero había sido mal invertido y además le había dado la idea que para reparar el daño podía comprometer a su primogénito con la primogénita de los Andrew, sabiendo la historia que había tenido con los Andrew en el pasado. El duque había visto la posibilidad de vengarse por fin de Rosemary al enterarse de que su hijo estaba enamorado de la heredera de Albert, para él sería muy gratificante que la muchacha se casara con su hijo y abandonara al hijo de Rosemary, ella tenía que sufrir por la humillación que le había hecho pasar hacía tiempo atrás, no lo había olvidado y al darle Louis las armas para llevar a cabo esa venganza estaba de lo más emocionado.

Louis quería que Anthony se casara con su hija Eliza, ya tenía bastante dinero con todo lo que había robado a los Andrew y con haberles hecho creer a los Brower que Albert los había dejado en la calle y que la condición que había puesto era que se casara con su hija, iba tras el dinero de Vincent sabía de buena fuente que el abuelo de Anthony había hecho un buen trabajo invirtiendo ese dinero y ahora ese muchacho dentro de poco heredaría una verdadera fortuna, le faltaba poco para cumplir los 18 años y esa era la edad en la que sería dueño de esa maravillosa fortuna, así que si conseguía que Eliza se casara con él la fortuna de los Leagan sería mucho mayor incluso que la del mismo duque.

Los planes de Louis no habían salido como él mismo lo esperaba, Eliza no estaba tan entusiasmada con Anthony como sus padres esperaban, sino que el joven Thomas Stevens era el que había robado más de una vez sus suspiros, pero aún se sentía apenada por la situación que ambos habían enfrentado, hacía tiempo que había pasado, sin embargo la distancia que habían ambos impuesto había sido muy marcada. Anthony por otro lado no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera que hacer con su vida, si su tío había condicionado su estancia en Lakewood él le iba a demostrar que no era un inútil y que sabía muy bien salir adelante junto con su madre. Esa reacción no era esperada por Louis quien pensó que lo iba a acorralar y terminaría aceptando a su hija.

Anthony a sus diecisiete años ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre y así lo había demostrado desde muy corta edad.

-Pero Anthony, Rosemary, ¡No pueden irse! – Decía angustiada la tía abuela.

-No podemos quedarnos tía abuela. Louis dijo que esas eran las órdenes de William. – Dijo Rosemary seria, triste por la situación a la que los había orillado su hermano.

-¿¡Pero de qué van a vivir!? – Preguntaba insistente, no queriendo que su sobrina y su nieto se fueran de Lakewood.

-No se preocupe tía abuela, yo sabré hacerme cargo de mi madre.

-¿Por qué no consideras la posibilidad de casarte con Eliza? – Dijo buscando la manera de que se arreglaran las cosas, más tardó en hacer la pregunta que Anthony en responder.

-¡De ninguna manera, tía abuela! – Dijo furioso Anthony. - ¡Nunca me van a convencer de lo contrario! ¡Yo amo a Candy, y ella me ama a mí! ¡Y le guste o no a William ella y yo estaremos juntos! – decía con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Yo lo sé hijo, pero es la única forma de que te quedes…

-Si esa es la condición de William, lo siento. ¿Madre te irás conmigo? – Preguntó sintiéndose culpable por arrastrar a su madre a la suerte que él mismo tendría que forjarse, no sabía lo que encontraría, solo sabía que iría a Chicago en busca de Candy, no descansaría hasta localizarla. Nadie absolutamente nadie lo separaría de ella.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado hijo. – Dijo Rosemary con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Tú no tienes por qué casarte con alguien que no amas, yo te ayudaré a buscar a Candy. – Le dijo con amor y Anthony la abrazó besando su frente tiernamente, esa mujer lo amaba y había hecho todo lo posible por defender el amor con su padre, revelándose al no contraer nupcias con el dichoso Duque de Grandchester, ella era su mayor ejemplo y lo iba a seguir, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Anthony ya tenía todo su equipaje listo, junto con el de su madre, Stear y Archie los llevarían a Chicago en el automóvil del guapo inventor, esperaba a su madre cuando en eso llegaron los hermanos algo nerviosos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó Anthony, sabía que la forma en que lo veían significaba que querían decirle algo que posiblemente no le gustaría o que no era mucha información lo que habían conseguido. - ¿Averiguaste algo Archie? –Preguntó ansioso.

-Sí Anthony, al parecer el duquecito con el que Annie estaba entusiasmada es el mismo con el que comprometieron a Candy.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – Preguntó angustiado.

-Esa es la parte mala…

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Annie dice que realmente ella no lo conocía muy bien, dice que era un tipo muy huraño y extraño, que todo mundo le tenía miedo, incluso la madre superiora, pero que por el dinero que daba su padre para el colegio le aguantaba todas sus tonterías.

-¿Entonces por qué te hizo creer que estaba interesado en ella? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Annie quería terminar el compromiso conmigo al creer que yo no la amaba, y no encontraba una razón válida. Dice que lo vio algunas veces en los alrededores del colegio, y para que la dejara en paz él le dio la idea de que lo hiciera pasar por su enamorado. – Dijo eso no muy feliz que digamos.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero dónde vive? ¿Sigue en Inglaterra?

-Annie no supo más de él, hasta que su padre envió al colegio para recoger sus pertenencias y escuchó comentarios entre los alumnos que Grandchester se había fugado del colegio porque ya no soportaba la tiranía de su padre y que había partido en barco pero no sabían el destino que había tomado.

-Entonces ya no está en Europa. – Dijo Anthony más para sí mismo.

-¡Pero Anthony! Hay muchos lugares a donde podría haber ido. – Decía Stear preocupado.

-Lo sé Stear, pero también puede que esté aquí en América.

-Podemos preguntar a George. – Dijo Archie seguro.

-Sigue incapacitado. – Dijo Stear. –Y aún no sabemos cuándo regresará, pero no te preocupes Anthony, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de ello. – Anthony asintió, aunque estaba desesperado por encontrar a Candy, no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que tendría que esperar un poco para saber por dónde continuar.

-¿En dónde vivirán Anthony? – Preguntó Stear, a quien le preocupaba la situación de su primo.

-No te preocupes Stear, en Chicago está la casa que era de mis padres cuando vivían ahí. – Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Estás listo hijo? – Preguntó Rosemary.

-Si madre, ya estamos listos.

Los tres chicos se subían al automóvil conducido por Stear y emprendían el viaje ante la mirada llorosa de Elroy, no podía creer que William los había corrido de su casa, su hermana y su sobrino, siempre habían sido muy unidos, no comprendía el por qué tanto coraje ante ellos, si bien no le habían informado del compromiso de Candy y Anthony, no era motivo suficiente para desheredarlos, ni mucho menos para correrlos de esa manera, definitivamente tendría que localizar a George y que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas.

Louis se enteró de que Anthony había preferido irse de Lakewood a casarse con su hija, sintiendo un coraje por el desprecio hecho para su pequeña, tendría que buscar otra manera de hacerse de la fortuna del joven Brower.

Anthony y su madre llegaban a la mansión en la que él había nacido, su madre la veía con nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no iba a ese lugar y le traía grandes recuerdos. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos deslizándose por su mejilla, suspirando al recordar el tiempo vivido con su amado capitán.

-Bienvenida señora Brower. – Dijo el viejo mayordomo que salía a recibirlos con una grata sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Lionel.- Dijo Rosemary, recordando al buen hombre que siempre la trató como lo que era, la dueña de la casa.

-¿Usted es el señorito Anthony? –Preguntó asombrado al ver al joven alto que tenía frente a él. Anthony asintió con una cálida sonrisa, sintiendo confianza en ese buen hombre. – Pasen, es un verdadero honor tenerlos aquí. – Dijo el anciano ayudando a bajar el equipaje.

La casa era una mansión un poco más pequeña que la mansión de los Andrew, se veía que había estado muy bien cuidada, Rosemary estaba asombrada por el trato que había recibido su casa, y más por el hecho de que ella la había mantenido en el olvido todos estos años, ella no había querido volver después de la muerte de su esposo y sus suegros se habían ido de regreso a Escocia porque no soportaron tampoco el dolor de haber perdido a su único hijo.

-Lionel, veo que todo está muy bien cuidado. – Dijo Rosemary.

-Así es señora Rosemary, el padre del señor Brower dejó bien claro que usted vendría un día a ocupar su lugar, junto con el joven Brower, así que llevamos un tiempo esperando que eso sucediera. – Dijo el buen hombre, quien vivía ahí junto con su esposa, quien era el ama de llaves.

Anthony observaba la casa, no la recordaba en absoluto, pero sentía un cierto aire familiar que lo hacía sentir cómodo con ello.

Los Cornwell se despidieron de su primo y su tía con mucha nostalgia por dejarlos, ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con las órdenes de William, pero tampoco podían quedarse ahí con él, tenían que estar al pendiente de la tía abuela, la cual había quedado a cargo de la señora Leagan y no confiaban mucho en ella que digamos, mucho menos en el marido de esta.

-Archie, Stear, quiero pedirles que cuiden mucho a la tía abuela por favor.

-No te preocupes Anthony, nosotros la cuidaremos bien, lo mismo te digo de la tía Rosemary, cuídala mucho. –Anthony asintió abrazando a sus primos para despedirse por fin de ellos.

-Yo seguiré investigando del duquecito ese, tal vez Annie recuerde algo que nos pueda ayudar con el paradero de Candy. Y estaremos al pendiente de George.

-Se los agradezco mucho, muchachos. – Dijo Anthony agradecido por la ayuda que obtenía de sus primos.

Candy observaba la enorme mansión a la cual había sido llevada, era muy hermosa tenía que reconocerlo, pero el sentirse vigilada todo el tiempo la ponía inquieta. Candy buscaba la manera de escaparse de ahí, pero con tantos ojos puestos en ella no le daban una opción. Sabía que se encontraba muy lejos de Anthony y buscaba la manera de escribirle una carta para poder comunicarse con él y decirle por fin en donde se encontraba, primero tendría que conocer a las personas que trabajaban ahí y ver la posibilidad de confiar en alguien para enviar la carta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Albert al ver a su hija sentada en las afueras del jardín.

-¿También vas a prohibirme salir al jardín? – Preguntó molesta, ya no era la misma niña asustadiza que era antes, la forma de actuar de su padre había hecho que Candy perdiera el miedo que había forjado hacia su padre en todos esos años.

-No es bueno que te pasees sola por aquí.

-No estoy sola. – Dijo de mala gana. - ¿No has visto a todas las personas que has puesto a vigilarme?

-Es por tu bien.

-Sí, de seguro es por mi bien. – Dijo sarcástica. Albert la tomó del brazo para obligarla a entrar a la enorme mansión. - ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó confundida al sentir la mano de su padre asirle el antebrazo y llevarla hacía la mansión.

-¡Te dije que no puedes estar aquí! – Volvió a repetir molesto, una vez dentro de la mansión.

-¡No puedes tenerme encerrada! ¡Ya me apartaste de Anthony! ¿Qué más quieres?

-No puedes estar sola en el jardín, se presta a malas interpretaciones, pronto vendrá tu prometido a conocerte y no es bueno que siempre estés fuera.

-¡El único prometido que tengo es Anthony!

-¡Él no es tu prometido!

-¡Es el hombre que amo!

-¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

-¡Por lo visto sé más que tú! – Dijo defendiéndose. – Yo sí sé lo que es amar a alguien, yo sí sé lo que es que alguien te ame y dé todo por estar junto a ti.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? – Preguntó indignado dirigiendo una bofetada a Candy quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso estrepitosamente. Candy llevo su mano a la zona de impacto y volteo a ver a Albert con decepción.

-¡Con razón Dorothy se alejó de ti! ¡Lo único que haces con tu comportamiento es alejar a las personas! – Dijo alejándose a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras corriendo, llorando por la frustración que tenía por estar en esa extraña mansión, incomunicada y sobre todo vigilada día y noche, pero sobre todo por el vacío que había dejado la separación con su amado Anthony.

-"_Anthony, mi príncipe ¿Cómo te digo que estoy en Nueva York? Necesito verte" - _decía llorando recostada en su cama. La noche había llegado y Candy no había bajado a cenar, no quería ver a su padre, su rostro aún ardía por el golpe dado, pero le dolía más el que la estuviera forzando a casarse con un completo desconocido.

-¿No baja a cenar? – Preguntó Albert al ama de llaves.

-No señor Andrew, dice que no tiene hambre. – Contestó el ama de llaves, una señora fría y mal encarada que no sentía ni la más mínima compasión por aquella muchacha.

-Bien. – Dijo Albert. –_ Vamos a ver cuánto te dura tu berrinche. –_ Pensaba Albert molesto aún por las duras palabras que le había dirigido su hija, en el fondo sabía que eran verdad, él se había encargado de que las personas se alejaran de él, quedando solo muchas veces, pero ahora sabía que si no quería problemas con el Duque, tendría que casar a su hija para salvarse de la bancarrota y del desprestigio que podrían enfrentar los Andrew. Sin embargo el haber golpeado a su hija por primera vez lo hacía sentirse muy culpable.

Dorothy por su parte estaba adecuándose a su nueva vida, ella también vivía en una de las zonas más adineradas de Nueva York y sin saberlo vivía a unas cuantas casas de su amor William Albert. Alejandro era un niño muy inquieto, pero aún era pequeño y se la llevaba con su madre ya sea dentro de la casa o en el inmenso jardín, le gustaba jugar con su madre y aunque extrañaba mucho a sus amigos del hogar de Ponny, también estaba feliz de vivir con su abuelo en esa inmensa casona como decía él, sus hermosos ojos verdes se perdían en la cantidad de árboles que había en ese lugar, no sabía cuál trepar primero, aunque estaban muy altos a su corta edad ya era tan listo que buscaba la manera de subirse a ellos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira! – Decía con una enorme sonrisa al momento que alcanzaba la primera rama del árbol.

-¡Alejandro! – decía Dorothy asustada corriendo a bajarlo de la rama, recordando en que más de una ocasión era una niña rubia de coletas y ojos verdes a la cual tenía que bajar de las ramas del árbol, mientras un inquieto Anthony la ayudaba a subir más alto.

La vida de Dorothy en ese lugar no era muy alegre que digamos, extrañaba la sencillez del hogar y también la sonrisa de su otra hija, Alejandro era muy parecido a Candy y siempre que veía las ocurrencias que tenía, le recordaban a la pecosa.

_-"Deben haber heredado la inquietud de su padre" - _pensaba Dorothy, sin quererlo sus memorias la llevaban a recordar al padre de su hijo, un hombre que había llegado en lo más profundo de su ser y que aún le costaba creer que ella había preferido escapar con su ex marido antes de ser comprometida a la fuerza con un desconocido.

-_Todo hubiera sido tan diferente_ – Pensaba triste. -_¿Cómo estarás? ¿Te acordarás de mí? – _rogaba porque sí, pero ¿De qué le servía? Si ella no podía estar cerca de él, él no la amaba y no quería que le quitara a su hijo, aunque ya no estaba sola su padre la protegería del señor Andrew, pero aun así sentía miedo de la reacción del rubio si se enteraba que tenía un hijo con ella.

-_Él ya es un Simmons. Alejandro Simmons. – _Pensaba la pelirroja.

Albert se acostumbraba a cenar solo, era la tercera noche que Candy se negaba a bajar a cenar y un sentimiento de culpabilidad aparecía en su cabeza.

-_No puede seguir así, se va a enfermar. – _Pensaba Albert. _–Pronto llegará el Duque y la encontrará muy desmejorada. _– Con paso calmo se dirigió a la habitación de Candy para ver si seguiría con esa actitud.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Candy son el mismo tono de enfado de días atrás. – _Sigue enojada._ –Pensaba Albert también orgulloso. – Soy tu padre.

-No tengo ganas de cenar, ya avisé al ama de llaves. – Albert abrió la puerta sin más aviso y se puso delante de ella con una posa retadora. Candy lo observó sin bajar el rostro, tenía la mirada decidida, fija en él y Albert recordó de pronto a su Candice.

-Tienes que comer algo. – Dijo en tono firme, no queriendo flaquear al recordar al amor de su vida, la veía reflejada en esos ojos verdes, ella nunca le tuvo miedo, siempre le demostró tener un carácter fuerte y aunque Candy nunca lo había demostrado en ese momento le decía a gritos con la mirada que era el mismo carácter de su amada. De pronto su mirada se suavizó al recordarla y posó su vista en la mejilla de su hija, aún prevalecía el golpe que le había propinado días atrás reflejados en un morete azulado y verdoso que se observaba bastante bien en su rostro. – No quiero que te vayas a enfermar, pronto llegará tu prometido y…

-¡No me interesa! – Contestó firme. Albert apretó de nuevo sus puños en señal de volver a golpearla y Candy levantó su rostro sin inmutarse, desafiándolo con la mirada a recibir el golpe. -¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo? ¿Qué esperas? Si ya no voy a volver a ver a Anthony, nada tiene sentido para mí. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos no por miedo, sino de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras. Se recostó en la cama haciendo bolita su cuerpo para protegerse ella misma, ya no tenía quien la defendiera de su padre, ya no estaba Anthony, Dorothy, Rosemary o la tía abuela, quien en más de una ocasión la salvaron de la furia de su padre, ahora ella tenía que defenderse sola y afrontar a ese hombre que había temido.

-No digas tonterías, cuando conozcas al joven Duque, te olvidarás de Anthony y…

-¡Nunca! ¿Acaso tú has olvidado a mi madre?

-¡Eso es diferente!

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué es diferente?

-Tu madre y yo nos amábamos y…

-¡Anthony y yo nos amamos!

-¡Son muy jóvenes para saber lo que es el amor!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Desde que tengo uso de razón tú solo te has preocupado por ti y tu dolor y nos has olvidado a todos los que te queremos! ¡Nos alejas de tu lado para no sufrir, pero estás más solo que nunca! ¡Me abandonaste al cuidado de Dorothy, delegaste mi cuidado a mi tía Rosemary y Anthony! ¡Ahora quieres que yo corra tu misma suerte, quieres que esté sola sin amor, solo por el hecho de que no me quieres!

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Tú nunca me has querido! – Candy lo enfrentaba por primera vez y le decía todas las verdades que tenía en el fondo de su corazón, quería contestarle decirle que si la amaba, que ella era hija del amor de su vida y aunque se había enamorado de Dorothy una vez más, no era nada comparado con el amor que le había tenido a su madre. No podía hacerlo, algo le impedía que esas palabras salieran de su boca, no sabía qué era lo que se lo impedía, pero simplemente callaba una vez más su sentir.

-Si mañana no bajas a desayunar no ordenaré que te suban alimento. – Dijo simplemente retirándose de su presencia.

Candy comenzó a llorar una vez más, era lo único que hacía, lloraba no por el golpe propinado por su padre, sino por le tristeza que embargaba su alma al sentirse sola sin su amado Anthony. Pasó nuevamente la noche sin dormir, temía que si dormía las pesadillas de que perdía a su príncipe para siempre volverían a aparecer y era algo que no podía soportar. Bajó a la hora del desayuno, no podía seguir aguantando el hambre, había logrado soportar esos días gracias a una de las sirvientas quien a escondidas de la ama de llaves le llevaba un poco de alimento.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Albert, un poco más tranquilo de ver que bajaba a desayunar. Candy no respondió simplemente se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa en silencio observando su plato, sin levantar la vista, sin responder a su padre.

_-Es tan parecida a su madre, incluso en la forma de enojarse conmigo. – _Pensaba Albert, era como volverla a ver a ella, a su adorada Candice. -_Si supieras como te pareces a tu madre. _

Candy terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa sin solicitar el permiso de su padre, se dirigió hacia su habitación y tanto a la hora de la comida como a la hora de la cena fue lo mismo, simplemente bajó, comió un poco y regresó a su habitación, esa fue su rutina desde ese día. El golpe en su mejilla había sanado, sin embargo el dolor que tenía en su corazón era muy intenso, su sonrisa se había apagado y su belleza se veía enmarcada por dos grandes ojeras producto de las noches de desvelo que tenía pensando solo en su príncipe.

Anthony por su lado no la pasaba mejor que ella, estaba desesperado buscando por todos lados una pista que lo llevara ante el gran William Andrew, escribía mil cartas dirigidas a sus diferentes mansiones en América, envió cartas a Chicago, a Boston, a Nueva York, e inclusive a Escocia e Inglaterra, a ver si alguien le contestaba o le daba noticias de su tío, ninguna de las cartas fue entregada a su destinatario, y menos porque ellos se encontraban en una casa que pertenecía al duque de Grandchester.

Los días iban pasando y se convertían en semanas, y nadie podía darle alguna noticia de su amada, Candy por su parte escribía cartas que no podía enviar ya que todos tenían prohibido aceptar alguna de la señorita Andrew y más cuando los criados eran del gran Duque, él era el que tenía vigilada a la señorita Andrew.

-¡Stear, Archie! ¿Alguna noticia de Candy?

-No Anthony, ninguna, el tío William ha desaparecido de nueva cuenta, ni siquiera George aparece no sabemos donde está, pero seguiremos buscándolo, es muy raro todo lo sucedido, tal vez obra del tío Louis.

-¿Alguna noticia del Duque?

-Annie dice que recordó que una de las veces que habló con él, le dijo que no estudiaba porque no le gustaba la escuela, que no la necesitaba, que él sería actor.

-¿Actor? ¡Igual que su madre! – Dijo Anthony.

-¿Igual que su madre? –Preguntaron extrañados.

-Sí, mi madre me dijo que su padre al no poder casarse con mi madre, se casó al poco tiempo con la actriz Eleanor Baker, me supongo que ella es la madre del duquecito. – Decía haciendo sus propias conclusiones.

-Puede ser, ¿Pero cómo que casarse con mi tía Rosemary? No entiendo. – Dijo Archie.

Anthony les platicó a ambos muchachos la historia que su madre le había relatado antes de salir de Lakewood.

-Todo tiene sentido, la tía Rosemary y la señora Baker tienen cierto parecido. – Dijo Archie. -Aunque la tía es más bella.

-Eso sin dudarlo. – Corroboró Stear.

-Bueno Anthony, sabemos que Eleanor Baker vive en Nueva York, que sigue su carrera de actriz, aunque no sabía que era casada. – Dijo Archie quien era un fiel fan de la actriz, aunque no soportaba la idea de que fuera madre del engreído en el que Annie había puesto alguna vez sus ojos.

-¿El duquecito abandonó el Colegio en Inglaterra para seguir su carrera de actor? – Anthony hacía conjeturas deseando que fueran ciertas.

-Eso sería muy probable, pero tendríamos que confirmarlo.

Rosemary venía bajando las escaleras ansiosa por ver a sus queridos sobrinos y saber de la salud de su tía abuela, más cuando iba llegando a las escaleras sintió que el aire le faltaba y un fuerte mareo la atrapaba impidiendo seguir avanzando. Anthony la vio desde el salón donde se encontraba con sus primos y corrió a auxiliarla al ver que se desvanecía de pronto.

-¡Madre! – Dijo corriendo hacia ella siendo seguido por sus primos muy de cerca.

Continuará…

Y continúa el drama, no se desesperen que ya falta menos para que se encuentren, sorry! se me alagaron los capítulos en la separación pero si lo hago más cercano quedará medio forzada la historia, de todas formas no se preocupen mucho. Espero que se hayan entretenido un poco con los capítulos y si puedo les adelanto otro en la semana para que no sientan tan larga la espera o.k.

Saludos y cuídense mucho!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, buenas tardes aquí les dejo otro capítulo más para avanzar un poquito más en la historia, espero estén muy bien todas ustedes. Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario, al cabo tenemos tiempo jeje. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia donde llegarán a ser felices a pesar de las adversidades. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad. COMENZAMOS!**

**CAPITULO XVII**

**ANSIEDAD**

Anthony reflejaba un miedo enorme en los ojos al estar esperando en la sala del hospital Santa Juana, su madre había sido llevada a ese lugar para hacerle unos estudios y revelar cuál era el mal que la aquejaba, siempre había sido delicada de salud, pero tenía años que no manifestaba ningún problema.

-Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre? - Se apresuró a preguntar el rubio joven junto a sus primos al médico que llegaba a darles el parte médico.

-Acompáñenme a mi oficina joven Brower. –Dijo el médico con total seriedad. Anthony sintió como si un balde de agua fría fuera arrojado a su cabeza al momento de escuchar esas palabras.

Una vez dentro del despacho del médico un nervioso Anthony se sentaba en la silla frente a él, junto a sus primos al lado.

-¿Los jóvenes pueden escuchar?

-Así es doctor, ellos son mis hermanos. – Dijo simplemente para que se les permitiera la estancia.

-Jóvenes Brower, su madre tiene un padecimiento cardíaco, que al parecer es de nacimiento, si bien no es nada de cuidado, tienen que tener mucha reserva con las noticias que tiene, con el tiempo y con la edad si no se atiende correctamente podría ser mortal. – Decía el médico asustando a los tres chicos. Los Cornwell volteaban a ver a Anthony sorprendidos por lo dicho por el médico y esperando una reacción del rubio.

-¿Qué tan grave es doctor? – Preguntó Anthony ansioso.

-No se preocupe joven Brower, grave no es la palabra que usaría para diagnosticar la arritmia cardíaca, más sin embargo el cuidado que debe tener su madre incluye que no debe hacer esfuerzos y mucho menos recibir noticias de golpe, llevar una dieta balanceada, en fin ya le daré las instrucciones que deberá seguir al pie de la letra. ¿Ella ha tenido algo así últimamente? – Preguntó el médico a los tres chicos, siendo Anthony el que confirmó con su cabeza que su madre había tenido últimamente varias malas noticias, lo que había hecho que su corazón resintiera tanta injusticia que estaba viviendo su hijo. –Si es así, entonces les recomiendo que la cuiden mucho y que traten de no darle emociones tan fuertes, si siguen las indicaciones no tendrán ningún problema con ella. – Dijo el médico seguro de sus palabras.

Anthony, Stear y Archie, salieron del despacho del médico muy desanimados, era algo con lo que no contaban, si bien sabían que la salud de la tía Rosemary nunca había sido lo mejor ya tenía años que no presentaba ningún problema hasta ese día, todo parecía indicar que las decisiones que había tomado Albert en contra de ella y su hijo la habían afectado más de lo que ellos habían creído.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Anthony? – Preguntó Stear preocupado al ver que el rubio permanecía serio.

-Nosotros nos podemos quedar aquí a ayudarte Anthony, no te preocupes. – Decía Archie seguro de querer ayudar a su primo con su madre.

-No se preocupen chicos. – Dijo después de un largo silencio. – Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi madre, solo que mi búsqueda por Candy no podrá ser tan intensa como antes. – Dijo con pesar, sabía que quería continuar buscando a su princesa, pero también sabía que su madre lo iba a necesitar más tiempo.

-Anthony por eso no te preocupes, nosotros seguiremos en la búsqueda de Candy y a la menor noticia vendremos a avisarte, por lo pronto iremos a Lakewood a avisar a la tía abuela de la salud de la tía Rosemary y ya veremos qué es lo que hacemos, tu quédate tranquilo Anthony, por favor. La búsqueda de Candy no puede quedar a medias. – Decía Stear seguro.

-Stear tiene razón Anthony, yo seguiré muy de cerca con la investigación, Annie puede buscar la manera de contactar con ese tal duque. – Dijo esto con coraje en su voz, pero sabía que sería la única forma de conocer el paradero de la gatita.

-Les agradezco mucho muchachos. – Les dijo Anthony con una sonrisa melancólica, el rubio en esos momentos se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tenía que poner sus prioridades en una balanza y le gustara o no él tenía que ver por la salud de su madre primero, aunque el corazón le doliera por la ausencia de su pecosa. –"_Si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado preciosa" –_Pensaba triste y conmovido.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Anthony, somos hermanos ¿No? – Dijo Stear palmeando su espalda y abrazándolo con cariño sincero, Archie se les unía y el rubio cerraba sus ojos con pesar.

Rosemary salió del hospital al día siguiente con ánimos renovados, se sentía mucho mejor y lo reflejaba en su expresión, el color había vuelto a su rostro y decía que los médicos y su hijo eran unos exagerados por haberla mantenido 24 horas en observación por un simple desmayo, ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía, se lo habían diagnosticado siendo una chiquilla, más nunca le había dado problemas, cuando más delicada había estado fue en el embarazo de Anthony, pero con reposo y los cuidados de su esposo pudo salir adelante, sin embargo cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de Vincent fue un golpe del cual difícilmente pudo salir airosa, solo el amor a su hijo fue lo único que logro levantarla de su cama una vez más. El haber recibido el trato que les dio Albert después de tantos años viviendo juntos le había pasado factura, sin embargo había tratado de aguantar lo más posible por su hijo, para que él se dedicara a lo que realmente le importaba y sabía que si seguía enferma su hijo se dedicaría a ella anteponiendo sus intereses por los de ella, por eso tenía que estar bien, tenía que ser fuerte, por su hijo, por Candy que era como su misma hija.

-Anthony, ya te dije que estoy bien, fue solo un simple desmayo. – Le dijo Rosemary tranquila a su hijo quien le obligaba a recostarse en su habitación. –Ya pasé mucho tiempo recostada en el hospital hijo, no me trates como una niña. –Le decía divertida por la forma en que su hijo la cuidaba.

-Sé que no eres una niña mamá, pero te comportas como tal, así que a la cama, son órdenes médicas. – Le dijo seguro de lo que decía.

-Está bien, solo por hoy me voy a recostar, pero mañana verás que estaré mucho mejor. – Decía segura. Anthony asintió sonriente y acomodó las sabanas para cubrirla.

-Bueno tía, Anthony nosotros nos retiramos, volveremos a Lakewood para avisarle a la tía abuela. – Dijo Stear, retirándose con su hermano.

-Muy bien muchachos, cuídense mucho y díganle a la tía abuela que estoy muy bien, solo que Anthony es un exagerado. – Dijo divertida viendo a esos tres chicos que ella veía como a niños aún cuidarla con tanto esmero.

-Ahora vuelvo mamá. – Dijo Anthony abandonando la habitación de su madre para acompañar a sus primos a la salida.

-Anthony, nuestros padres volverán de su viaje a Inglaterra, tal vez ellos nos puedan dar más información del duquecito. – Dijo Archie. Acababan de recibir un telegrama de la tía abuela quien les avisaba de esa noticia.

-Bien muchachos, les agradezco mucho que me ayuden con esto.

-No te preocupes Anthony, nosotros queremos mucho a Candy y por supuesto a ti también y nos parece una injusticia lo que les ha hecho mi tío Albert. – Dijo Stear sintiéndose aún ofendido por el trato que había recibido su primo y su tía.

-Gracias Stear.

Los Cornwell se retiraron rumbo a Lakewood de nuevo en el viejo cacharro que había Stear armado llamándolo automóvil, era un vehículo muy particular que si bien los llevaba y los traía por todos lados, no siempre funcionaba correctamente y les había llevado a más de una aventura digna de contar. Llegarían aún temprano a Lakewood y le avisarían a la tía abuela todo lo que había sucedido con su tía Rosemary, tal vez así se podrían comunicar con su tío Albert y saber por fin el paradero de la rubia.

Candy por su lado seguía buscando la manera de salir de esa mansión, pero nadie de los que vivían ahí demostraban tener la más mínima intención de ayudarle, salvo una joven muchacha que era la encargada de ayudarla vestir, era su doncella particular y veía siempre en Candy un enorme dolor y le producía cierta pena. Ana estaba advertida de que no debía hablar o siquiera mantener contacto más allá de una simple ayuda con el aspecto de la joven, sin embargo al pasar los días y convertirse en meses de estar atendiéndola había surgido en ella un cierto cariño y pena por la rubia joven que tenían en vigilancia continua todas las horas del día.

-Buenas días señorita Andrew. – Decía Ana al entrar a la recámara de la joven.

-Buenos días Ana. – Contestaba Candy sin ánimo, sabía que era todo lo que saldría de la boca de esa joven quien estaba advertida de su trato para con ella. – Hoy no tengo ganas de alistarme. – Le dijo triste sin querer levantarse de la cama, la joven la vio con pena y decidió animarla un poco.

-Hoy hace un día muy bonito señorita. – Dijo la joven ante la sorpresa de Candy, mientras corría las cortinas y abría las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco a esa deprimente habitación. – Además su padre no se encuentra. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo para que confiara en ella.

-¿No está? – Preguntó curiosa esperando más información de la chica al darse cuenta que había obtenido más de un saludo esa mañana, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba tanto desde su llegada a esa fría mansión.

-No, ha salido y le dijo al ama de llaves que volvería dentro de una semana.

-¿Sabes a donde fue Ana? –Preguntó esperanzada, a ver si esa muchacha podía ayudarla a escapar por fin de ahí.

-No lo sé señorita Andrew, solo le digo lo que escuché.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora? –Preguntó confundida.

-Me da pena lo que hacen con usted señorita, no es posible que usted se quede aquí encerrada, tiene que salir. ¿Quiere ir al jardín? –preguntó sonriente la muchacha. Candy asintió, tal vez si se ganaba la confianza de esa muchacha podría escapar antes de que su padre volviera. Ana ayudó a Candy a vestirse y arreglarse para salir al jardín. Más sin embargo cuando salían de la habitación una señora alta, robusta y mal encarada les cerraba el paso.

-¿A dónde cree que va? –Le preguntó con frialdad.

-Al jardín. –Respondió Candy altiva, sin miedo, enfrentando a esa dura mujer que siempre estaba al acecho.

-No tiene permitido salir. – Le dijo la mujer.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a impedirme salir. –Le contestó ante la mirada de asombro de Ana quien bajaba la vista incómoda por la mirada que obtenía de su superior.

-El señor Granchester y su padre me encargaron que la vigilara muy bien.

-Mi padre ha salido, y no me ha prohibido ir al jardín, si usted me lo trata de impedir no dude que haré lo posible para que la despidan de su puesto de trabajo. – Le dijo segura viéndola a los ojos, nunca había amenazado a alguien, y nunca había utilizado su posición de dueña para hacer sentir menos a las personas, pero esa mujer la obligaba a actuar así.

-Ana, acompaña a la señorita. –Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar la rubia. Candy pasó junto a ella sin bajar la mirada, bajando las escaleras rápidamente seguida de Ana quien la cuidaría muy de cerca.

Candy llegó al jardín llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, tenía muchos días que no salía de la mansión y extrañaba el olor a libertad.

-_Anthony, ¿Cómo estarás amor mío? ¿Pensarás en mí como yo en ti? te extraño tanto_ _mi príncipe. –_Pensaba Candy mientras observaba las rosas que había en el lugar. Cortando una con mucho cuidado y aspirando su dulce aroma. Enamorada y triste recordando la dulzura de su amado. –_A pesar de que estas rosas son hermosas, no se comparan con la dulce Candy, Anthony._

Ana la seguía muy de cerca, sabía que tenía que vigilarla bien si no quería tener problemas con la ruda ama de llaves.

Por el gran cerco que delimitaba la gran mansión salían varias rosas hacía el exterior de la calle, y Candy observaba que las personas pasaban muy cerca de ella, más sin embargo por la cantidad de plantas era imposible que advirtieran de su presencia. Candy veía como los de vigilancia se acercaban más a ella al ver que se dirigía al portón. Un niño pequeño corría en dirección de ella el cual si había notado la presencia de la rubia.

-¡Hola! – Le dijo el niño emocionado al ver a la rubia.

-¡Hola! – Contestó Candy sorprendida ante el pequeño que la saludaba.

-Hace mucho que no salías. – Le dijo el niño como si la conociera de verdad.

-¿Ya me habías visto por aquí?

-Hace unos días te vi muy triste en el jardín. – Dijo inocentemente. – Pero un señor alto te llevó con él dentro de la casa, yo quería venir a conocerte pero no pude hacerlo, porque te llevaron. No me gusta ver triste a la gente. – Le dijo con sus grandes ojos verdes y mirada tierna el pequeño. Candy sintió una extraña emoción al ver a ese pequeño que era extrañamente muy parecido a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó curiosa al escuchar que un niño tan pequeño estuviera tan al pendiente de ella. En eso una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear y el niño trato de salir corriendo de ahí, pero Candy lo tomó de la manita para impedirlo al momento que volteó a ver quién la tocaba. -¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Preguntó molesta al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla.

-El Duque de Grandchester y su padre me pidieron que no hablara con nadie.

-¡Es un niño! ¡No es nadie que pueda hacerme daño! ¡Si no quiere problemas con el duque o con mi padre por favor haga su trabajo desde lejos y no vuelva a tocarme! –Dijo Candy molesta porque temía que la llevarían de nuevo dentro. El tipo iba a obligarla a entrar, pero vio a lo lejos a su superior y con un gesto le permitió que la dejara platicando con el pequeño. Candy se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño. – Disculpa…

-Alejandro. – Dijo el niño feliz ya después de que Candy había puesto en su lugar a aquel hombre.

-Bien Alejandro, ¿Qué hace un niño tan pequeño y solo por estos lugares?

-No estoy solo. – Dijo tranquilo. –Mi mamá está en el parque leyendo mientras yo platico contigo. – Dijo Alejandro señalando a una mujer de cabellos rojizos sentada muy concentrada en su lectura.

-Ya veo. Pero de todas formas eres muy pequeño Alejandro.

-¡Ya tengo tres años!- Dijo emocionado colocando sus tres deditos con mucha dificultad formando el número tres.

-Ya veo que eres todo un niño grande y sobre todo muy inteligente. –Le dijo Candy con una especial simpatía por ese niño, no sabía por qué pero le recordaba a ella misma.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –Le preguntó tierno.

-Claro que sí Alejandro, ¿Pero no te parece que soy muy grande para ser tu amiga?

-No, lo que sucede es que en la casa de mi abuelo me aburro, y solo mi mamá me trae al parque todos los días, pero no hay niños ahí jugando y extraño a mis amigos.

-¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

-Muy lejos, mi mamá y yo nos venimos a vivir con mi abuelo hace unos meses, pero yo vivía con muchos niños y dos señoras muy buenas. – Dijo con inocencia.

-¡Alejandro! – Decía a lo lejos Dorothy buscando a su hijo que no veía por ningún lado. Candy se puso de pie al escuchar que llamaban al pequeño.

-Creo que tu mamá te busca Alejandro. – Candy la veía a lo lejos de espaldas y veía por su lenguaje corporal que se estaba impacientando por no ver a su pequeño. – Ve con ella corre, para que no se asuste, y mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Alejandro le sonrió y salió corriendo al encuentro de su madre. Candy dio la media vuelta encontrándose con los ojos de su vigía quien la miraba muy serio. – Ana ¿mañana podrías acompañarme de nuevo al jardín? –Preguntó para que el hombre escuchara de sus planes.

-Como usted ordene señorita Andrew. – Decía la muchacha pasando tímida al lado de aquel hombre que si bien era muy serio era un joven guapo que le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar, haciéndole latir su corazón. Era un joven noble pero necesitaba ese trabajo y no quería tener problemas, era por ello que había tratado así a la señorita Andrew, porque le había dado la orden el Duque, pero su superior era igual que él noble y bueno aunque no lo aparentaran, el muchacho había estado viendo a la señorita Andrew desde su llegada y sentía pena por su situación, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Ana estaba ilusionada por la forma en que ese joven la miraba y más ese día ya que después del altercado con la señorita sus ojos no dejaban de observarla.

Albert había ido a Chicago para arreglar algunas cosas de sus negocios, no podía desentenderse de ellos, había dejado a George a cargo pero Louis le había dicho que estaba enfermo. Ya tenía mucho tiempo enfermo George y no sabía que esperar de ello.

-Bienvenido William. – Dijo Louis sorprendido al ver entrar por la puerta a su jefe, él se encontraba en su oficina sintiéndose dueño y señor ya de ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces en mi oficina? –Preguntó Albert confundido de verlo ahí sentado en su escritorio.

-No sabía que vendrías. – Contestó nervioso. –Estaba buscando unos papeles.

-¿Qué papeles? ¿Y George? Él es el único que puede entrar a esta oficina. – Dijo firme.

-Lo sé William, pero como sigue incapacitado me autorizó para que yo mismo los buscara. –Dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Tráeme todos los papeles de los últimos días.

-En seguida William. – Dijo aguantándose el coraje, ya habría tiempo para desquitarse de ese trato que había recibido siempre, el cual según él era de desprecio y pensaba que no se lo merecía. Sin embargo Albert lo trataba así cada que veía que se tomaba más atribuciones de las que le correspondían.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Lakewood? –Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Bien, la tía abuela y Rosemary están muy bien.

-¿Y Anthony? –Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

-El joven Anthony se fue de Lakewood. – Dijo sin pensarlo, hasta que lo había dicho cayó en cuenta que había podido aprovechar la situación.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-No estoy muy seguro, si quieres lo investigo. - Le dijo nervioso.

-¿Por fin? ¿Sigue o no en Lakewood?

-Tengo entendido que se quería ir de Lakewood.

-¿No dijo a dónde?

-No William, pero si quieres te averiguo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Sucede algo de lo que no esté enterado? – Preguntó observando a ese individuo en el que había confiado sus negocios, pero aún no confiaba como amigo en él.

-No te preocupes William todo está como siempre. – Dijo tratando de seguir tranquilo.

Albert se sentó no muy convencido, pero aun así se dedicó a leer los documentos que le había entregado Louis y se adentró en ellos estudiando el caso de su futuro "consuegro" quería encontrar bien el motivo por el cual había sido una pérdida, aunque él no había estado de acuerdo con ese negocio, aún no entendía porqué George había apostado a hacerlo creyendo que sería una buena inversión, quería ver si podía deshacer el compromiso de su hija, había estado pensando que era algo muy injusto para su hija. Ella no tenía que pagar por sus tonterías.

Por otro lado en una mansión de Chicago no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Albert, un viejo duque observaba a su primogénito el cual lucía desaliñado y obviamente bebido.

-¿Qué haces en esas condiciones?

-¿Qué condiciones? –Contestaba el joven con orgullo.

-¡Pareces un vagabundo! – Dijo furioso.

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! – Le contestó molesto.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi hijo!

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? ¿Cuándo me abandonaste hace tiempo en un internado, solo porque tu nueva esposa no me soportaba? –Lo enfrentó furioso.

-Era para convertirte en un caballero, digno de llevar el título de mi padre.

-Tienes otro hijo que si quiere ser duque. – Dijo sin importancia.

-Te corresponde a ti por ser el mayor. –Le dijo más tranquilo. –Además tienes que cuidar más tu aspecto, por eso no te he presentado ante tu futura esposa.

-Futura esposa. Sabes bien que no tengo intención en casarme aún. Quiero ser un gran actor igual que mi madre. – Dijo ante la furia de su padre.

-¡No vas a ser un actor! ¡Ese fue el motivo por el cual tu abuelo anuló el matrimonio con tu madre!

-Lo anuló porque tú lo permitiste. Nunca amaste a mi madre.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mi madre me lo contó.

-¿Dónde la viste?

-Vivo con ella en Nueva York y he conocido el lado de su historia, me contó por qué te casaste con ella. – Dijo simplemente con un aire despreocupado, era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules muy guapo a la vista de las damas, pero a veces un idiota cuando abría la boca.

-Tienes que ir a Nueva York, ahí está tu prometida y es preciso que la conozcas.

-No me interesa.

-No es porque te interese, es porque esa familia tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo.

-Es tu deuda no mía. – Le dijo cínicamente.

-¡Tienes que obedecerme!

-¡No tienes porqué gritarme! ¡Ya no soy un niño que puedes manejar a tu antojo.

-¿Por eso te escapaste del Colegio?

-Me escapé del Colegio para buscar mi propia vida, ser un actor igual que mi madre.

-¡Nadie sabe que la gran Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo!

-No voy a aprovecharme de su fama, ella sabe bien que yo no soy como tú. – Le dijo provocándolo una vez más.

-¡Terruce! ¡Te ordeno que vayas a conocer a tu prometida!

-¿Qué tanto te preocupa eso? – Le preguntó intrigado, si bien no era la primera vez que lo había tratado de comprometer con alguien, si era la primera vez que lo veía impaciente, decidió darle el lado para averiguar qué era lo que tramaba esta vez tan distinguido caballero, como él le decía.

-Hace muchos años me comprometí con una hermosa joven llamada Rosemary Andrew, era una mujer demasiado bella, rubia de ojos verdes de una familia muy prestigiada aquí en América.

-¿Es la mujer que te abandonó y después te casaste con mi madre? – Graham asintió por lo que veía Eleanor le había contado de ella.

-Ella estaba enamorada de otro tipo y me rechazó, dio su compromiso por terminado conmigo y no le importó en lo más mínimo mi humillación, me fui de Chicago y después conocí a tu madre y me enamoré de ella.

-Pero nunca la amaste.

-Como a Rosemary, nunca más volví a amar a nadie hijo. No tiene caso que te oculte una verdad que de seguro ya sabes. – Le dijo por primera vez honesto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi compromiso?

-Yo juré vengarme de esta familia, juré por mi honor que un día los haría pagar su ofensa y ahora sin proponérmelo tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. –Terry escuchaba a su padre sorprendido, si bien él sabía que no era un buen hombre nunca pensó que sería capaz de tal bajeza, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que debía dejarlo continuar con su relato. – Hace unos meses conocí a un hombre llamado Louis Leagan me propuso un negocio con las empresas Andrew, él sabía perfectamente quien era yo y me pareció interesante escucharlo. Me dijo que podía invertir con ellos y hacer creer a William Andrew que había perdido toda mi inversión, así lo hicimos y la única manera de reparar su "error" sería que su hija se comprometiera con mi hijo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. – Decía Terry cada vez más sorprendido. – Este William no cometió ningún error. – Sonrió cínicamente para seguir con el relato de su padre.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la hija de ese tal señor William con tu venganza?

-Él es el hermano de Rosemary y el hijo de Rosemary está enamorado de su hija y ella de él.

-¿Y pretendes que me case con una mujer que está enamorada de otro?

-Ese no es nuestro problema, Rosemary sufrirá muy de cerca lo que yo pasé, al ver a su hijo humillado por el rechazo. – Terry veía con asombro a su padre, lo que él planeaba era tan bajo incluso para él mismo.

-Tendré que pensarlo. – Dijo ya sin saber que decir, no quería contradecirlo, en su mirada había algo que nunca había visto. – Por lo que veo aún amas a esa señora.

-¿Amarla? ¿Estás bromeando? Yo solo siento desprecio por ella y por su familia.

-¿Y la muchacha?

-Candy… Se llama Candy White Andrew. Y no es la muchacha es tu prometida.

-Comprendo. – Vamos a hacer algo, yo sigo preparándome para la obra que se estrenará aquí en Chicago y conoceré a la muchacha y si me gusta, adelante. – Dijo esperando que su padre aceptara, él lo único que quería era actuar y seguir siendo libre, ya vería como se zafaba de ese estúpido compromiso. Graham lo veía dudoso no estaba seguro de la propuesta de su hijo así que debía pensarlo detalladamente.

-De ninguna manera, tú irás a conocer a la señorita Andrew y harás lo que yo te ordeno. – Terry no siguió con la conversación simplemente se retiró furioso de la oficina de su padre. Él no podía obligarlo a nada y menos ahora, él ya había encontrado motivo para seguir adelante y no iba a cambiarlo solo porque su padre lo decía. Salió de ahí y se dirigió nuevamente a un bar de mala muerte a desahogar su coraje, era algo común para él a pesar de estar ensayando para una obra que se pondría en escena aprovechaba cada día que tenía libre para tomarse un trago, como decía él, sin preocuparle mucho lo que su padre pensaba, él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarse, primero tenía que triunfar como actor y después ya vería, además su compañera de reparto era la que hasta ese momento le había robado su atención, aunque no sabía bien si podría definirlo como que estaba enamorado de ella.

Continuará…

Hola señoras y señoritas hermosas, aquí seguimos avanzando otro poquito, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Espero su comentario y también espero que estén muy bien todas y cada una de ustedes junto a su familia. Un abrazo y bendiciones para todas.

Saludos


	18. Chapter 18

**Buen día señoras y señoritas, aquí de nueva cuenta con otro capítulo, espero que no las enfade jajajaja pero es para que se entretengan un poco y no se les haga largo el sufrimiento, porque me di cuenta que si quedó algo larguito jejejeje no me odien. Dios las bendiga y proteja a todas y sus familias.**

**Los personajes de Candy no son míos, sin embargo mi imaginación es amplia y muy viajera y ha comenzado a divagar últimamente lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, eso sí no es apto para menores de edad. Dicho esto ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**PROMETIDA**

Terruce había conseguido un permiso con el productor de la obra para poder acompañar a su padre, sino no lo iba a dejar estar con eso del compromiso, tenía meses que estaba obligándolo a ir para conocer a su "prometida" y ya no podía aludirlo más. Viajaba rumbo a Nueva York y ahí se encontraría con su padre y con el padre de la joven.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo Terry? ¡Tú no quieres casarte, es muy pronto para eso, tú tienes que ser una estrella además… - _La llegada a su destino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, quería llegar y salir de todo ese embrollo para regresar a Chicago y continuar al lado de ella.

-Buenas tardes joven Grandchester. – Dijo un empleado que le abría la puerta a la mansión. Terry observaba cuidadosamente la mansión, pero algo llamó su atención entre los grandes jardines. Una joven de cabellos rubios venía sacudiendo su vestido y traía su cabello lleno de hojas de los árboles, le causó curiosidad verla, pero se adentró a la mansión cuando vio a su padre aparecer.

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? – Habló molesto al ver a su hijo llegar en esas condiciones.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Terry molesto por la reacción de su padre, sabía que se refería a las fachas en las que se presentaba, pero como siempre a él le gustaba molestarlo bastante.

-¿Qué dirá tu prometida si te ve en ese estado?

-Que me veo muy guapo.- Dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-¡Terruce por favor! - Dijo molesto.

-Ella no dirá nada, además si te refieres a la mona pecosa que está en el jardín, no me interesa.

-¿Mona pecosa? – Preguntó sin comprender el duque.

-Sí, la rubia pecosa que está en el jardín trepando por los árboles. – Le dijo despreocupado.

-¿A quién le dices mona pecosa, engreído? – Le dijo Candy quien entraba por la puerta de la mansión y alcanzaba a escuchar sus comentarios. Candy había estado jugando con el pequeño Alejandro aprovechando según ella que no estaba nadie en la mansión, tenía tiempo jugando con él en secreto y había descubierto que era tan bueno como ella trepando árboles.

-¡Vaya! ¡Habla! – Dijo Terry haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes señorita Andrew. –Dijo el duque con solemnidad dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia quien ya había compuesto sus ropas y cabello. – Terruce te presento a la señorita Andrew. –Dijo algo desconcertado, no era la forma en la que quería que se conocieran y menos con su hijo en esas trazas.

-Buenas tardes señorita pecosa.

-¿Pecosa? ¿A quién le dices pecosa, engreído? – Candy iba a seguir protestando pero en eso llegó su padre escuchando lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Candy esos no son modales para una señorita! – Dijo Albert reprendiendo a Candy. Candy se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, vio de manera indiferente a Terry y a su padre.

-Terruce él es el señor William Andrew, padre de tu prometida la señorita Candy White Andrew. – Dijo aparentando tranquilidad. – Mi hijo el futuro duque Terruce Graham Grandchester. – Terminó de decir.

Candy no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se retiró a su habitación disculpándose únicamente ante los mayores.

-Disculpen ustedes. – Dijo Albert siguiendo a su hija, no iba muy lejos cuando alcanzó a decir a Terry.

-Está muy flacucha y además tiene pecas. – Le dijo con desplante.

-Eso no debe importarte. –Dijo el duque. – Ya sabes el porqué de esta boda. – Dijo creyendo él que nadie lo escuchaba, sin embargo Albert había escuchado y no le pareció en lo más mínimo, ni como se había referido ese joven a su hija, ni lo que había dicho el duque.

-_Esto no me gusta nada. –_Pensaba Albert dudoso de continuar con todo este teatro, tal vez lo mejor sería investigar las cosas con George, algo no le había gustado en su visita a Chicago y era justamente lo que quería averiguar.

Candy estaba en su habitación enojada, molesta por la humillación que le había hecho ese joven, a ella no le importaba estar pecosa, Anthony adoraba sus pecas y con eso era más que suficiente.

-Candy, ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó su padre un poco más tranquilo. Candy no respondió, sin embargo Albert entró de todas formas. – Hija necesitas arreglarte para que bajemos a cenar con el duque y su hijo. – Ya no le había dicho "su prometido" eso era extraño para ella.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Se animó a preguntar Candy.

-Fui a Chicago. – Le contestó la verdad sin ocultar nada. Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-¿¡Viste a Anthony!? – Preguntó ilusionada, tenía la esperanza de que él la estuviera buscando.

-No, no lo vi. –Le dijo tratando de serenarse, aún estaba molesto por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. – Candy al parecer Anthony se fue de Lakewood.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿A dónde fue? - Decía angustiada y a la vez esperanzada de que le estuviera buscando. - "_¿Pero donde me encontrará?"._

-No lo sé, el señor Leagan quedó de investigar que pasó. – Candy sentía un ambiente extraño con su padre, nunca le había hablado tan tranquilo como lo hacía ahora, no sabía si era para bien o para mal. -¿Qué te pareció tu prometido? – Preguntó por fin, ya se le hacía raro a Candy que no la retara por haber tratado mal al duquecito ese.

-Es un engreído y un grosero, no entiendo como pretendes que me case con él. – Le dijo con reproche.

-El compromiso ya está hecho. – Dijo simplemente. Candy abrió sus ojos con miedo, no quería casarse con ese muchacho, ella seguía amando a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas y nadie podría ocupar su lugar, no después de lo que habían compartido, esos besos que había experimentado a su lado y sobre todo la última noche en aquel baile, las caricias que había compartido con su dulce Anthony, no, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuera él, era el único que su cuerpo reclamaba como suyo, y el miedo de que otro la tocara se incrementaba en su corazón con angustia y desespero.

Bajo a cenar no muy convencida, todos estaban listos en el comedor esperándola. Ana la ayudó a vestirse y la peinó para que se presentara formalmente con su "prometido". Candy lloraba porque por fin se estaba cumpliendo esa pesadilla que tanto había temido, el hijo del duque se había hecho presente y ahora tendría que soportar su cortejo.

Terry no decía nada, solo observaba a su dichosa prometida, la estudiaba bien y veía en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, tenía unos bellos ojos pero no lucían su belleza por la pena que reflejaba en ellos. La cena fue muy aburrida y formal como todas a las que él había recordado asistir, no tenía ánimo de nada, ni siquiera de hacer enojar a su padre, se limitó a cenar en silencio y se disculpó un poco más tarde retirándose a su habitación. Candy hizo lo mismo dejando a los dos adultos en su lugar.

-Creo que tu hijo tampoco está de acuerdo con el compromiso.

-Lo estará no te preocupes. – Dijo Richard convencido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá otra forma en la que podamos llegar a un acuerdo sin hacer oficial este compromiso?

-No lo creo, a menos que quieras ir a la cárcel. – Dijo en forma amenazante.

Albert ya no dijo nada, solo se disculpó y se levantó del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y más ahora que había encontrado algunas regularidades en su viaje a Chicago. Otra cosa que lo tenía inquieto era que Anthony había abandonado Lakewood, no se había animado a pedir a Louis que lo buscara, no confiaba del todo en él, lo descubierto en su visita al corporativo había hecho que por fin desconfiara de ese hombre. Tenía que buscar a George él era el único que podía ayudarlo, se le hacía muy extraño todo esto, así como la incapacidad de George que tenía muchos meses y aún no se reportaba.

Candy salía a la misma hora hacía el jardín acompañada como siempre de Ana y Ana era observada por el vigilante de Candy, ya era una costumbre esa visita y más la aparición del pequeño niño de ojos verdes que se escapaba mientras su madre leía en la banca del parque.

-Hola Candy. – Decía Alejandro alegre, le agradaba mucho esa muchacha y no sabía por qué Candy también estimaba mucho a ese niño.

-Hola Alejandro ¿Y tu mamá? – Alejandro apuntaba con su manita a la muchacha pelirroja que siempre se sentaba una hora para leer y que su hijo jugara. Estaba algo lejos para poder distinguir el rostro de esa joven señora, pero algo le hacía recordar a Dorothy. – Es muy bonita. – Dijo Candy haciendo conversación.

-Mi mamá es la más bonita de todas. – Dijo el niño emocionado. -¿Cómo es tu mamá Candy? – Preguntó inocentemente Alejandro.

-Mi mamá ya no está conmigo Alejandro. Pero dicen que era muy parecida a mí. – Dijo Candy enternecida.

-El señor del otro día ¿Es tu papá?

-Sí, ese señor rubio es mi papá.

-Te pareces a él. – Le dijo incómodo sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué sucede? –Candy le preguntó al notar que estaba ansioso.

-Ese señor me dio miedo. – Le dijo con su carita tierna.

-No te preocupes, nada más conmigo se porta estricto, con los demás es muy buena gente. – Dijo Candy suspirando pesadamente mientras agarraba a Alejandro de su mano y se lo llevaba a jugar al jardín. Alejandro y Candy comenzaron a jugar y a reír entre ellos, siendo observados por un joven de ojos azul oscuro quien los miraba desde su habitación, estudiando los movimientos de su "prometida". Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Anthony salía de la facultad de medicina, había decidido entrar a estudiar medicina para ver si podía ayudar un poco más a su mamá, tenía algunos meses que había entrado a estudiar pero seguía con la búsqueda de su pequeña ya casi había pasado un año desde que su padre se la llevo y se le acababa el tiempo para encontrarla y ahora sí llevársela lejos. Candy ya había cumplido los dieciséis años y él pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, estaba desesperado por recibir la herencia para pagar a un grupo de investigadores para que siguieran buscando, entre los Cornwell y él habían pagado a uno, pero no eran suficientes los recursos para pagarle.

Llegó a su casa como cada día desde que la había perdido, desanimado y triste.

-Buenas tardes madre. – Le dijo en un gran suspiro, dándole un beso en su frente.

-Buenas tardes mi niño ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Igual madre, desesperado.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo hijo, pronto tendrás noticias de Candy. – Le dijo su madre muy optimista.

-¿Has sabido algo? – Preguntó emocionado. Rosemary le entregó un periódico y le apuntó una noticia que tenía señalada con tinta. - ¿Qué es esto? – En el periódico se anunciaba el ensayo de una pequeña obra que quería montarse en la ciudad de Chicago, y entre los actores que destacaban estaba el nombre de Terruce Grandchester, cosa que hizo que Anthony se emocionara. -¡Madre! ¿Será el mismo? – Preguntó feliz.

-Yo creo que sí hijo, si quieres voy a averiguar.

\- No madre, yo mismo iré a ver. – Dijo sin esperar siquiera a comer, salió de nuevo de la mansión dirigiéndose rumbo a donde estaba la dirección de la pequeña carpa. Estaba muy cerca de la facultad de medicina y se asombró de que no había reparado en ello, vaya que había estado muy distraído últimamente. La pequeña carpa tenía en la entrada un desplegado con los nombres de los actores que estaban ensayando y él no había reparado en ello. Se adentró con un poco de desconfianza hacía la carpa buscando con sus bellos ojos a cualquier joven que según él sería el futuro duque.

-¿Buscas a alguien? – Le preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas. Anthony volteó a ver a la muchacha que le hablaba, encontrándose con una pequeña chica de cabello rubio oscuro lacio y muy largo, tenía los ojos azules muy grandes y expresivos. La muchacha se sorprendió de lo guapo que era ese joven y le sonrió dulcemente. Anthony se sintió incómodo por la sonrisa que le era dedicada, más sin embargo lo motivaba más el deseo de saber de aquel joven.

-Buenas tardes señorita. – Le dijo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes joven. – Le dijo tímida, sonrojándose al escuchar su voz. Desde que había llegado ahí nadie aparte de Terry la había hecho sonrojarse, pero al enterarse que su compañero de escena estaba comprometido con otra joven, la había hecho desilusionarse bastante, a ella le gustaba el joven Grandchester pero eso no le impedía admirar la galanura de otro joven, y menos si era tan guapo como el que tenía enfrente. - ¿Busca a alguien?

-A decir verdad sí. –Contesto tranquilo. - Estoy buscando al joven Terruce Grandchester.

-¿Usted conoce a Terruce? – Preguntó apenada, tal vez era un familiar de él o algo así, tendría sentido si los dos eran muy guapos.

-La verdad no lo conozco, sin embargo me han hablado mucho de su talento.

-Ya veo, siento desilusionarlo joven…

-Anthony, Anthony Brower. – Dijo inclinando su cuerpo en señal de reverencia ante la delicada muchacha que estaba frente a él.

-Susana Marlowe-. – Dijo presentándose ella misma. – Como le decía, siento desilusionarlo joven Brower, pero Terruce salió unos días de viaje.

-¿Sabe usted cuando regresa? –Preguntó ansioso.

-La verdad no, dijo que solo estaría fuera unos dos o tres días, así que tal vez mañana ya esté aquí presente. – Anthony se sintió decepcionado, pero no se iba desilusionar tan pronto, por una casualidad del destino había dado con ese joven no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no cuando se trataba de su pecosa.

Anthony se retiró con la promesa de volver el día de mañana para preguntar por el famoso duquecito, Susana se despedía de él con una sonrisa coqueta, le había gustado el muchacho pero mentiría si olvidaría al rebelde que había robado su corazón, ellos habían compartido mucho más que escenas en el teatro y ella esperaba que se definiera el dichoso compromiso, sino tendría que comenzar a voltear hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto Terry bajaba al jardín a buscar a su dichosa prometida, como había dicho él la veía muy flacucha en comparación de su hermosa Susana, él estaba ilusionado con esa muchacha con la que ya había intercambiado más de una ocasión una fuerte sesión de besos y algo más que eso, agradecía que las actrices fueran un poco más desinhibidas que las demás muchachas, más sin embargo esa pecosa había llamado su atención por el rostro tan afligido que había notado en ella.

-Buenas tardes mona pecas. – Volvió a llamarla para molestarla una vez más.

-¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Alejandro curioso.

-¿Él? Es un simple engreído y malcriado que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que molestar a la gente. – Le dijo Candy.

-Hola niño. – Dijo tranquilo. -¿Eres hermano de la mona pecosa? – Candy se ponía roja del coraje y sus pecas resaltaban más.

-No somos hermanos, y ella no es ninguna mona. –Dijo el niño defendiendo a su amiga.

-Vaya, eres un caballero. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son hermanos, tienen el mismo rostro. – Dijo Terry viéndolos indiferentes. Candy y Alejandro se voltearon a ver y Candy notó que era verdad, todo este tiempo se le había hecho que Alejandro le recordaba a alguien y hasta que ese engreído había hablado caía en cuenta que le recordaba a... ¡Su padre! Candy se alejó de ahí con Alejandro, ignorando al joven quien los veía curioso porque se retiraban.

-Alejandro, no me has dicho como se llama tu mamá. – Le dijo pensando que era una locura, pero que si lo pensaba bien, si Dorothy hubiera tenido un hijo de su papá sería más o menos de la edad de Alejandro.

-No. – Dijo Alejandro tranquilamente, él era muy pequeño para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá Alejandro?

-Dorothy Simmons. –Dijo el niño naturalmente.

-¡Dorothy! – Dijo Candy emocionada. Se apresuró a salir de la mansión en dirección hacia el parque para encontrarse con aquella mujer que tanto había extrañado. Tomó de la mano a Alejandro dirigiéndose a la reja ante la mirada curiosa de Terry quien la veía caminar apresurada.

-¡Un momento señorita Andrew! – Dijo el joven que la vigilaba, quien la había visto de pronto dirigirse a la salida mientras él se entretenía conversando con Ana. -¡Usted no puede salir! – Dijo cerrándole el paso.

-¡No es asunto suyo! – Le decía molesta por la forma en que le habían prohibido la salida.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Terry al ver que Candy estaba siendo detenida para salir.

-Lo siento joven, pero tengo órdenes del duque de Grandchester de no dejar salir a la señorita Andrew. – Le dijo explicándole a Terry acerca de la misión que le habían encomendado.

-¿A dónde va señorita Andrew? – Preguntó delicadamente, como si no fuera el idiota que la había llamado mona pecas.

-Voy al parque a llevar a Alejandro con su mamá. – Dijo Candy impaciente, no aguantaba ya las ganas de ver a Dorothy.

-Ya escuchó. – Le dijo volteando ver al vigilante con mirada de desplante.

-Pero joven, su padre…

-¡Ya escuchó! – Volvió a decir en un grito. -¡Usted no es nadie para desacatar mis órdenes! – Le dijo hasta cierto punto altanero. Candy solo observaba lo fácil que cambiaba de humor, podía ser un idiota, un caballero o un prepotente, todo al mismo tiempo. El vigilante asintió abriéndole la puerta a Candy, pero siguiéndola de cerca junto a Ana. Terry se quedaba en el portón para observar a donde iba aquella chica tan ansiosa.

-¡Dorothy! – Gritó emocionada al verla más de cerca y comprobar que si era ella, con otro peinado y vestida de una manera más elegante pero era ella, su querida Dorothy.

-¡Candy! – Dijo emocionada y a la vez asustada de verla ahí. -¡Mi muñequita! – Decía con lágrimas en los ojos fundiéndose en un largo abrazo mientras ambas lloraban de la emoción. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes Dorothy, mi padre no está conmigo. – Le dijo volteando a ver a Alejandro, Dorothy entendió la pregunta que le habían hecho con solo una mirada y asintió en silencio aceptando que ese niño era su hermano. Candy se sorprendió pero gustosa abrazó de nuevo a Alejandro quien las miraba extrañado por la reacción que tenía su amiga y su madre.

-¿Cómo has estado muñequita? ¿Y el joven Anthony? ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? – Preguntó Dorothy ansiosa de saber de su hija postiza. Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas en el acto y Dorothy la abrazó conmovida. - ¿Qué sucede mi niña? - Preguntó asustada.

-Dorothy, mi padre, mi padre… - No podía hablar el llanto no se lo permitía las lágrimas que hace un momento eran de felicidad se habían convertido en lágrimas de angustia, sufrimiento y dolor.

-¿Qué pasa muñequita?

-Dorothy, mi padre me ha comprometido con otro. – Soltó de pronto llorando abrazándose a ella como buscando un refugio para su dolor.

Terry la veía a lo lejos como se abrazaba a esa señora buscando los brazos de una madre y algo se le movió en su pecho, ella no quería casarse con él y de seguro estaba sacando su dolor con aquella mujer. Se sintió sucio, se sintió un maldito por ser él el que sería su verdugo al haberla separado de su amor, él no era el culpable, pero aun así él también estaba siendo obligado a casarse con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

Candy y Dorothy se ponían un poco al corriente de sus vidas, habían quedado en reunirse de nuevo otro día para seguir con su plática, pero Dorothy le hacía prometer que no le diría nada a su padre acerca de ella y su hijo.

-Te lo prometo Dorothy. –Le dijo no muy convencida, pero si su padre trataba a Alejandro como la trataba a ella era mejor que no lo supiera.

Candy regresó a la mansión Grandchester y observaba que seguía ahí el hijo del duque, se acercó a él tranquilamente.

-Gracias. – Le dijo por haber intervenido para que la dejaran salir.

-No hay de qué. –Dijo indiferente. Candy se dirigió a su habitación seguida de Ana y el vigilante. Terry lo detuvo. – Tú te quedas aquí. – Le dijo serio y el joven asintió. A él no le había gustado que su padre hubiera mandado vigilarla, la tenían ahí como si fuera una delincuente, aunque pensándolo bien la tenían ahí secuestrada eso hizo que se sintiera aún peor por el trato que le daba su padre. -_¿Cómo era posible que su padre estuviera de acuerdo?_

Candy se dio un baño de agua tibia y se quedó dormida sin bajar a cenar. Se durmió feliz porque había visto a Dorothy y había conocido por fin a su hermano, era un buen niño exactamente como lo había deseado y eso la alegraba, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista era bueno que hubiera estado ella ahí, pero por otro lado seguía triste por su amado Anthony. Candy tuvo de pronto la idea de hacer una carta para que Dorothy se la mandara a Rosemary a Lakewood ya que le había dicho su padre que Anthony se había ido de Lakewood de seguro a buscarla pensaba ella.

-_¿Dónde estarás mi príncipe? – _Se preguntaba ella misma triste y recordando los últimos besos que le había dado, se durmió con esa idea con los cálidos labios de su amado sobre los suyos y sus ardientes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, el sueño le llegó profundo y con ello las caricias atrevidas que le hacía su amado en sueños. Candy sentía que iba a estallar de placer al estar soñando a su Anthony encima de ella acariciando su blanca piel, lo sentía besándola por todo su cuerpo y eso la despertó sobresaltada, aunque tenía que admitir que eso le había agradado. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo su piel arder aún por las caricias que le había proporcionado Anthony en su sueño. A unos kilómetros de ahí un joven estaba en las mismas había tenido el mismo sueño con su amada y también se levantaba dichoso por el momento que había compartido junto a ella. Había sido solo un sueño pero se había sentido tan real que él aún conservaba la agitación de su corazón y el sudor de su piel, tocando sus labios que le quemaban por los lugares que había besado en sueños.

-_Princesa cómo me haces falta. _–Decía emocionado con las mejillas sonrojadas por el deseo que la pecosa le producía, recordando la última noche en la cual pudo recorrer con sus manos su hermoso cuerpo.

-_Anthony, ¿Dónde estás amor? Te necesito junto a mí._ – Decía Candy dándose cuenta de la manera que lo necesitaba su cuerpo, no solo lo amaba, sino que después de aquella sesión de besos y caricias, su cuerpo lo aclamaba como suyo y le exigía de nuevo ese contacto.

_-Espérame princesa, por favor no me olvides. Nunca mi vida._

_-Espérame mi príncipe, por favor no me olvides. Nunca mi amor._

Ambos se contestaban como si realmente se estuvieran escuchando, su amor era verdadero y puro, pero no podían evitar lo que sus jóvenes cuerpos habían experimentado aquella noche donde se enteraron que los separarían, habían actuado más allá de la razón, buscando la manera de convencerse uno al otro que se pertenecían y que nadie más podía ocupar su lugar. Despertando en ellos la pasión que exigían sus cuerpos.

Continuará…

Espero hayan disfrutado el reencuentro de Candy con Dorothy porque con Territo no lo creo, no crean que Terry es puro y blanco, ya lo conocen como es, pero como no quiero mucho drama en mis historias y no me cae muy bien este chicuelo, lo voy a mantener alejado de la pecosa lo más posible jajaja solo es porque me pidieron que lo incluyera un poco más, pero ya saben que para mis historias no ha sido muy necesario, ya después Dios dirá si lo incluyo en alguna historia. Un abrazo a la distancia para cada una de ustedes y bendiciones para su familia, cuídense mucho por favor.

Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Buen día hermosas, aquí estamos bien gracias a Dios, continuando con las actualizaciones, pero como me había ido de raya publicando no había pasado nada a limpio y pues me atrasé más, sobre todo porque lo hago a ratos, gracias por preguntar si estoy bien, hasta ahora todo bien bendito Dios.**

**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo un poco para hacer volar mi imaginación y proporcionarles una vida feliz sobre todo a mi Anthony que a mi punto de vista él y Stear eran los que más merecían vivir felices. Lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Historia no apta para menores de edad, no leer ni por aburrimiento en cuarentena por favor. COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**¿RIVALES?**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Anthony continuaba con las visitas al teatro para ver si tenía noticias del joven Duque, pero cada día se desilusionaba pensando que tal vez ya no regresaría más, llevaba cerca de una semana buscándolo y los dos o tres días que le había dicho la señorita Marlowe que tardaría se habían alargado. Cada día que pasaba se quedaba un rato conversando con la muchacha para tratar de hacer amistad con ella y ver si tal vez ella lo ayudaba a conseguir la información que necesitaba en caso de que el famoso duque-actor no se la proporcionara.

-¿Para qué busca a Terry? – Preguntó curiosa al rubio que estaba sentada junto a ella en el parque que se encontraba frente al teatro.

-Es un asunto complicado. – Contestó mirando fijamente al teatro que tenía frente a él. – Como le dije señorita Marlowe, no conozco al joven Grandchester, sin embargo hay algo que tenemos en común. – Le dijo sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

-¿Una mujer? –Preguntó curiosa, sabía que no sería extraño que algo así sucediera. Anthony la miró un poco asombrado, pero delatándose a sí mismo que era cierto. – No se sorprenda joven Brower, por la insistencia de buscarlo sin conocerlo es de suponerse. – Anthony la veía detenidamente, era una chica bonita de grandes ojos azules y cabello largo y rubio, sin duda una mujer que robaba miradas masculinas, le hablaba desenvuelta como si tuviera conocimiento del mundo y era hasta cierto punto coqueta con él, una coquetería que había tolerado por el simple hecho de obtener información del futuro duque.

-Candy. – Dijo simplemente ante la mirada curiosa de Susana. – Se llama Candy. Ella es el amor de mi vida. – Dijo sincero, Susana bajó la mirada un poco incómoda ya que se había hecho la ilusión de que si Terry tenía que ser obligado a casarse con otra muchacha ella tenía que buscar otro caballero que le correspondiera y había pensado en el joven rubio que tenía a su lado. – Su padre se la llevó de mi lado para comprometerla a fuerza con…

-¡Con Terry! – Dijo Susana cayendo en cuenta a lo que había ido ese joven. - ¿Usted quiere retarlo a un duelo? – Preguntó asustada, aunque ya no era muy común enfrentarse a duelos había ocasiones que debido a la ofensa se dejaban efectuar. - ¡Puedo asegurarle que Terry también está siendo obligado a ese compromiso! – Dijo ofuscada por el miedo de que enfrentaran a su Terry a un duelo.

-¿Obligado? – Preguntó sorprendido. Susana asintió.

-Hace tiempo, vino el papá de Terry a verlo y aunque hablaron a solas en su camerino, los gritos que daba el duque permitió que todos los presentes en el teatro nos enteráramos de los planes de su padre. – Decía apenada por revelar algo tan privado de su amor.

-¿Qué planes? – Preguntó ansioso, era la primera vez en meses que obtenía información veraz de su amada y ni con el investigador había obtenido tanto. Susana agachó su rostro tímida por hablar de algo que ella no estaba autorizada a hacer.

-Disculpe joven Brower, eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde hablar. – Dijo tímida. Levantándose de su lugar para regresar a los ensayos.

-Por favor señorita Marlowe, ayúdeme, estoy desesperado por encontrar a mi prometida.

-¿Prometida? – Preguntó curiosa. Anthony asintió y al ver que ella regresaba a sentarse en su lugar le contó la historia de su tragedia amorosa. -¿Así que ella es su prometida? – Anthony asintió.

-Como le dije Candy es el amor de mi vida. – Decía con sus palabras demostrando una gran tristeza.

-Joven Brower, siento mucho la historia que me cuenta, pero le aseguro que Terry no es culpable de este hecho. Él llegó a América hace cerca de un año, llegó a Nueva York ahí nos conocimos, nos hicimos muy cercanos. – Esto último lo dijo dando a entender que eran más que amigos. – Sin embargo su padre siempre lo perseguía para que se hiciera responsable de sus negocios, pero él siempre se negaba. Entramos juntos a estudiar teatro, la madre de Terry nos ayudó para entrar a esta compañía y en cuanto la compañía viajó a Chicago nos venimos para acá. Él con la ilusión de esconderse de su padre y yo con la esperanza de poder estar juntos. Él es un hombre libre, no le gustan las ataduras, ni mucho menos las imposiciones. Un día su padre lo encontró y vino a hablar con él, ahí me enteré de su compromiso, su padre le decía que era su deber, que debía ayudarlo a defender su honor. – Anthony la veía sorprendido por sus palabras, por lo menos sabía que tampoco el duque tenía intenciones de casarse, pero sabía bien que si conocía a Candy era probable que se enamorara de ella y eso lo mantenía inquieto.

-¿Usted cree que el joven Grandchester se haya dirigido a conocer a Candy? – Preguntó ansioso.

-Es lo más probable. Escuchamos cuando su padre le exigía cumplir con su deber.

-¿Sabe usted hacia dónde fue? – Preguntó esperanzado, era una información muy importante para él y aunque sabía que con los estudios que tenía y la enfermedad de su madre le era casi imposible moverse de la ciudad, por Candy haría todo lo que fuese necesario para ir por ella, estuviese donde estuviese. Susana negó triste.

-Eso no lo sabemos, el duque le dijo que ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero ni siquiera a mí me dijo a donde iría, solo me dijo que no me preocupara, que arreglaría todo y que volvería pronto a mi lado. – Dijo ilusionada, pero a la vez con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿No confía en él? – Preguntó Anthony inquieto.

– Terry siempre ha sido asediado por las mujeres, y más desde su primer éxito en teatro, y es un tanto galán. – Dijo por no decir que era un mujeriego. – Y aunque no ha tenido muchas aventuras no le quita lo coqueto. – Decía triste.

-¿Usted lo ama? – Susana asintió, Anthony sintió alivio con la respuesta. - ¿Entonces, entenderá mi desesperación? – Ella lo volteó a ver con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, triste porque sabía que el duque era de armas tomar y había amenazado a su hijo con destruir su carrera si no hacía lo que él quería, y Susana sabía que Terry amaba el teatro y haría lo imposible por mantenerse ahí. Susana se aferró al pecho de Anthony buscando aminorar sus sollozos y continuar con lo que había escuchado aquel día, de todas formas ya había hablado.

-¿Interrumpo? – Hablo un joven de melena larga y ojos azules que demostraban furia a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en aquella banca frente al teatro, había estado observándolos varios minutos para ver qué era lo que hacían tan juntos en aquel lugar. Susana se levantó como resorte del lugar soltando a Anthony de golpe, mientras este de levantaba para darle la cara al joven que se les plantaba desafiante.

-¡Terry! – Gritó Susana emocionada y a la vez temerosa al ver los ojos de su amado actor. Ella lo abrazó de pronto aferrándose a su pecho mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura reclamándola como suya, desafiando al joven rubio que estaba frente a él y que se había atrevido a abrazar a su mujer. -¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Preguntó nerviosa, sabía lo impulsivo que era.

-Lo suficiente para ver como este "caballero" te abrazaba. – Dijo apretando los dientes por el coraje, viendo al joven rubio que era un poco más alto que él, fornido, de cuerpo atlético, no distaba mucho de su complexión. Lo miraba inspeccionando su aspecto para convencerse de que fácilmente le ganaría en un enfrentamiento a los puños por defender su honor, era un joven elegante no había duda de ello, tal vez algún admirador de su mujer el cual no sabía que ella le pertenecía.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Grandchester. – Le dijo Anthony firme correspondiendo a la inspección a la que era objeto, él también observaba al joven duque y veía que era solo un poco más bajo de estatura, pero su cuerpo era igual de atlético, se veía que era ligero en sus movimientos y sobre todo que por la elegancia que demostraba lo más seguro era que también manejara a la perfección las artes nobles de batalla. Terry lo miró asombrado, pero sin bajar la guardia al ver que lo conocía.

-¿Lo conozco? – Le preguntó viéndolo detenidamente, cayendo en cuenta que se parecía mucho al padre de su "prometida".

-No tenemos el gusto de conocernos señor Grandchester. – Dijo tranquilo, tratando de infundirle confianza para que no creyera que había estado tratando de conquistar a su dama, porque era obvio que era su dama por como la había acaparado, la reclamaba como suya, y para Anthony era un gran alivio que así fuera. – Mi nombre es Anthony Brower. – Dijo ante el asombro de Terry. – Por lo que veo ha escuchado hablar de mí. – Le dijo tranquilo y eso le generó un alivio en su corazón, eso quería decir que él sabía dónde estaba Candy y al parecer le había hablado de él.

-¿Y no le parece joven Brower, que no es de caballeros decirse enamorado de una chica y tratar de conquistar a otra, que además ya tiene dueño? – Dijo Terry poniendo a Susana detrás de él buscando corroborar que ella era de él, de su propiedad como si de un objeto se tratara. Anthony no quiso decir nada respecto a ello, ya que él también clamaba a Candy como suya, y no porque era un objeto, sino porque ambos se pertenecían uno al otro.

-Terry, las cosas no son lo que parecen. – Dijo Susana inquieta al ver a su amado actor defenderla con tantos celos, nunca había demostrado que le pertenecía, aun ya se hubieran demostrado su amor en la intimidad de su alcoba. Por primera vez en su vida, Terry sentía celos de alguien, tenía que reconocer que ese joven era bastante atractivo para ganarse el afecto de Susana y eso no lo permitiría él, no quería que nadie le quitara a esa joven que lo había cautivado desde que la conoció, y si bien era que él tenía muchas admiradoras y a veces parecería que no la tomaba en serio, la verdad era que al verla junto a ese joven había experimentado unos grandes celos. – Te lo puedo explicar. –Decía Susana temerosa.

-Estoy esperando. – Decía Terry sin quitar la vista de Anthony, al escuchar su nombre decidió esperar la explicación que ambos tendrían que darle. El nombre de él era lo que lo había detenido de irse a los golpes sobre él ya que según su "prometida" su amado Anthony Brower estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y quería saber si era cierto o no.

-Yo le explicaré señorita Marlowe. – Le dijo tranquilo, sereno, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a ese joven que lo veía fijamente buscando la respuesta al porqué de sus actos. Terry hizo el ademán de que estaba esperando sus palabras, mientras Susana se aferraba a su brazo detrás de él, tratando de calmarlo. De pronto Susana se sintió mareada y comenzó a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban, Anthony se dio cuenta de ello y le advirtió a Terry con un gritó. -¡Señorita Marlowe! – Dijo sorprendido al ver como ella se desvanecía junto a Terry.

-¡Susana! – Dijo Terry sorprendido agachándose a levantar a Susana y tomarla en sus brazos.

-¡De prisa, vamos al hospital! – Dijo Anthony tomando el control de la situación, mientras Terry como un autómata lo seguía con ella en brazos, lo bueno que el hospital estaba muy cerca del teatro y del parque.

Llegaron al hospital de inmediato y Anthony al ser uno de los estudiantes destacados ya era conocido por los médicos, rápidamente se dirigió a las enfermeras quienes obedecieron sus órdenes y buscaron al médico que estaba de guardia. Una vez que estaba dentro, ambos jóvenes esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital uno frente al otro, observándose en silencio, sin atreverse a romper ese mutismo que ambos habían adoptado, uno por la preocupación de su mujer y el otro por no parecer inoportuno, pero las ganas de saber de su pecosa eran mayores.

-Gracias. – Dijo Terry siendo sincero. - ¿Cómo pudiste arreglar todo tan rápido? – Preguntó.

-Soy estudiante de medicina en este hospital. – Dijo tranquilo.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hacías con Susana? – Preguntó directo.

-Te estaba buscando. – Le contestó de igual manera.

-Ya veo, me imagino que por lo de la señorita Andrew. – Anthony asintió.

-Ella es mi prometida. – Le dijo seguro.

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

-¿¡La viste!? ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Cómo esta!? – Preguntaba desesperado, ansioso, se le hacían eternos los minutos que tardaba en contestarle aquel joven.

-Tranquilízate, primero que nada si la vi, está bien dentro de lo que cabe y se encuentra en la mansión de mi padre en Nueva York. – Le dijo todo de golpe así como él le había preguntado.

-¡Nueva York! – Dijo Anthony entusiasmado, no estaba tan lejos y si no le querían decir en donde estaba la dichosa mansión, no sería difícil de averiguar. – Tengo que ir por ella. – Le dijo a Terry, quien lo veía desenfadado.

-No será tan sencillo, recuerda que ella es mi prometida. – Dijo con tono burlón, cosa que a Anthony no le causó mucha gracia.

-No te permito que la llames así, ella es mi prometida, el compromiso nuestro es mucho antes que el tuyo. – Dijo a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, el compromiso aún no lo firma el padre de la señorita Andrew. – Anthony se sorprendió con lo dicho, su tío le había dicho que ya estaba firmado. – Veo que no lo sabías. – Le dijo tranquilo. Anthony negó. – El señor Andrew salió de Nueva York nuevamente, llegó el día que yo llegué, y salió de nueva cuenta unos días antes de que yo me regresara y mi padre me dijo que aún no lo hacía firmar, pero que pronto lo haría. – Anthony lo escuchaba y agradecía a su madre que hubiera encontrado ese pequeño volante en donde anunciaban la obra en donde se presentaba su "rival" de amores.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-No, solo sé que Candy está bajo cuidado de mucha gente. – Dijo tranquilo.

-Me imaginé que no la dejarían salir. – Terry asintió. - Mi padre dio esa orden. Pero aún no me dices ¿Qué hacías abrazando a Susana? – Pregunto con el gesto más duro. Anthony volteó a verlo despreocupado.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, hace unos días vi el anuncio de la obra que están montando y vi tu nombre en ella, sabía por mi madre el apellido del supuesto prometido de Candy y me decidí a buscarte, desafortunadamente para mí, acababas de marcharte. La señorita Marlowe fue muy amable en informarme cuando regresarías, pero al parecer te quedaste más tiempo del que habías dicho.

-Así es, mi padre me obligó a convivir más con mi "prometida". – Dijo ante la molestia de Anthony. Terry lo veía divertido, ¿Qué haría él si estuviera tan celoso de cómo él había estado hacía unas horas? – Candy es una muchacha maravillosa, que dejaría a cualquiera enamorado inmediatamente, es delicada, femenina, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos y unas pecas que… - Decía tratando de molestar a ese joven, no sabía porque pero le divertía hacerlo enojar.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Es de mi prometida de la que estás hablando! – Le dijo levantando un poco la voz para aclararle que no iba a permitir que hablara de ella en esa forma tan poco caballerosa.

-¡Tú estabas abrazando a Susana! – Le dijo reclamándole.

-¡Ella me abrazó a mí! – Le dijo en respuesta, ante la mirada de interrogación de Terry. Sabía que Susana era coqueta, lo sabía bien porque más de una vez la había visto coquetear con el público, pero sabía que era por el papel desempeñado, más nunca la había visto coquetear con alguien que no fuera él. La verdad era que a Susana le había gustado el rubio y había pensado en enamorarlo porque tenía miedo de que Terry no pudiera disolver su compromiso y se decía a si misma que debía salir adelante y pasar página, aunque ninguno de los dos contaba con lo que se les venía encima. - ¡Además solo fue en un momento de desesperación! – Le dijo tratando de explicarse.

-¿Desesperación?

-La señorita Marlowe me estaba hablando del miedo que tenía de perderte a en ese viaje. – Ambos chicos ya se tuteaban de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta cuando había sucedido.

-¿Perderme? Yo le dije que no tuviera miedo.

-Al parecer tiene más miedo a tu padre, de lo que tú crees.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?

-Escuchó de la amenaza que tu padre te hizo, si no te casabas con Candy. - Terry se sorprendió por lo dicho, no sabía que ella había escuchado la conversación con su padre, pero no culpaba a Susana por haber escuchado su conversación sabía que las paredes del teatro eran bastante delgadas y como había imaginado en ese momento todos habían escuchado, pero al no recibir comentario de Susana pensó que ella no sabía nada en absoluto.

\- Mi padre me ha amenazado tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrado. Quiere que yo herede el ducado de la familia, sin embargo a mí no me interesa, ese título puede ser de mi hermano. – Dijo sin darle importancia al título nobiliario del que era heredero directo.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Tengo dos medios hermanos, uno de 8 años y una niña de 6 años. – Sin saber porque comenzaban a tener confianza uno en el otro. - ¿Tú no tienes hermanos? - Anthony negó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo dos primos que son como mis hermanos, ellos me estaban ayudando con la búsqueda de mi princesa. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Somos muy unidos. – Dijo feliz, Terry lo veía con un poco de envidia, él no tenía esa relación con sus hermanos.

-A mí nunca me vio con buenos ojos mi madrastra y nunca dejó que conviviera con mis hermanos, me encerraron en un colegio desde muy pequeño, y estuve ahí hasta que tuve la edad para escaparme.

-El colegio San Pablo. – Dijo Anthony seguro.

-¡Vaya! Veo que alguien hizo su tarea. – Dijo Terry sorprendido de lo que sabía el prometido de su prometida. Anthony sonrió por lo dicho.

-Lamento lo de tus hermanos. – Terry alzó los hombros en señal de que ya no le preocupaba.

-¿Los familiares de la señora Marlowe? – Dijo el médico al salir de la sala donde había entrado Susana.

-_¿Señora? – _Pensó Terry sorprendido cuando dijeron el nombre de su ¿novia? – Yo soy su esposo. – Dijo ante lo dicho por la enfermera y Anthony guardaba silencio por las palabras del actor.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted señor. – Dijo la enfermera quien lo dirigía a una oficina, Anthony lo veía igual de sorprendido que él.

-¿Vamos? - Le dijo a Anthony para que lo siguiera, Anthony lo seguía sin comprender porque lo llamaba, sin embargo creía que por ser estudiante de ese hospital tal vez lo podría ayudar si era necesario. La enfermera hizo el ademan de detener al joven estudiante, pero Terry no se lo permitió. – El viene conmigo. – Dijo seguro. La enfermera los dejó pasar.

-Sr. Marlowe, Joven Brower. – Dijo el médico saludando a ambos chicos. – Buenas tardes.

-Grandchester, Marlowe es el apellido de soltera de mi esposa. – Le dijo tratando de ser convincente, mientras Anthony lo veía sin decir nada.

-Disculpe, señor Grandchester, lo mandé llamar porque hay algo que debe saber sobre su esposa.

-Lo escucho. – El médico volteó a ver a Anthony y Terry lo notó. – No se preocupes, él es… mi amigo. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para referirse a él. Anthony le sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo malo doctor? – Preguntó Anthony más en confianza por la autoridad que le había dado Terry.

-Lo que sucede es que la señora Marlowe, está esperando un bebé. – Dijo el médico seriamente.

-¿¡Embarazada!? – Dijo Terry entre sorprendido y aliviado, de todas las noticias esa era la que menos se esperaba. Tenía miedo del diagnóstico que le darían, pero nunca se imaginó que aquella noche que había compartido con Susana había dado frutos. - ¿Y pasa algo malo con Susana, doctor? – Anthony escuchaba sorprendido, había ido con él imaginando que otro sería el diagnóstico también y se imaginó que Terry creía lo mismo, no eran amigos de verdad, apenas se habían conocido no llevaban ni cinco horas de amistad y ya se había enterado de más de la vida de aquel joven noble.

-La señora tendrá que permanecer unos días en el hospital, tuvo una baja de presión, seguramente provocada por alguna noticia o alguna angustia, así que le sugiero que trate de tener un poco de paciencia con la señora. –Le advirtió el médico a Terry como sugiriendo que Susana había dicho algo, y así era Susana deliraba pidiendo perdón a Terry y el médico lo reprendía sin saber mucho de lo acontecido. – El doctor Brower siendo amigo de ustedes podría ayudarle con todo lo que necesite esta semana. – Dijo el médico ante el asombro de Anthony, quien se negaba a hacerlo porque quería partir de inmediato a Nueva York a buscar a Candy. Terry comprendió sus dudas pero le suplicó con la mirada, lo veía tan asustado, sería padre y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

-Está bien doctor. – Dijo Anthony un tanto frustrado. Terry le palmeo la espalda en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Anthony, yo te llevaré hasta la casa de mi padre en cuanto esto pase. – Le dijo correspondiéndole a su gesto. Anthony sonrió de lado aun no muy convencido.

Anthony se retiró a su casa para avisar a su madre de todo lo que había averiguado sobre su princesa, iba feliz y desesperado por el tiempo que tendría que esperar para ir por ella, nadie lo detendría. Llegó a su casa buscando a su madre, la encontró frente a la ventana tejiendo tranquilamente, desde que le habían dado el diagnóstico médico trataba de tomar las cosas con mayor calma.

-Buenas noches madre. – Le dijo besando su frente.

-Buenas noches hijo. Esta vez has tardado más de lo normal. – Le dijo viéndolo con cariño.

-Madre, tengo buenas noticias. – Le dijo emocionado, Rosemary lo volteó a ver y vio en los ojos de su hijo el mismo brillo que desprendían cuando quería decirle algo sobre su amada Candy.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está Candy? – Preguntó emocionada y más cuando Anthony asentía tranquilo, la verdad era que él estaba que saltaba de gusto, pero sabía bien que por la condición de su madre no podía alterar mucho su estado de ánimo, ni para bien ni para mal.

-Así es madre, Terry llegó hoy y pude hablar un poco con él.

-¿Terry? – Preguntó dudosa y emocionada a la vez.

-Sí, deja te cuento lo que sucedió. – Se sentó emocionado junto a ella a contar lo que había pasado toda la tarde junto a ese par de actores y por qué llegaba a esa hora. Rosemary lo escuchaba tranquila, feliz de ver a su hijo por fin recuperar un poco de ese brillo y esa alegría que había perdido meses atrás, al parecer ya faltaba menos para que terminara su sufrimiento.

-Sería un muy bonito regalo de cumpleaños. – Le dijo su madre, ya que Anthony había olvidado por completo que dentro de unos días cumpliría sus 18 años, por fin tendría la mayoría de edad y podría ser económicamente independiente, no le interesaba mucho el dinero, pero la verdad habían pasado algunos problemas económicos con los gastos en los que había incurrido Anthony por la búsqueda de su novia. El dinero que tenía en el banco no había podido retirarlo porque no podía encontrar a George el cual seguía misteriosamente sin regresar de su incapacidad, y tanto la tía abuela como sus primos los habían estado ayudando.

-No recordaba mi cumpleaños madre, pero la verdad estoy muy emocionado para ir por Candy, solo que tengo que esperar a que la mujer de Terry salga del hospital, así él me llevará directamente con ella.

-No te desesperes hijo, ya has aguantado muchos meses, unos días más no te harán daño.

-Lo sé madre, pero aun así no puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

-Yo iré contigo. – Dijo decidida Rosemary.

-Pero madre, aún no estás muy bien. – Decía preocupado.

-Aún no quieres que haga nada, pero de que me siento bien, me siento bien hijo. – Le dijo segura y decidida a acompañarlo. Anthony asintió con una sonrisa estando de acuerdo con que lo acompañara.

-Tengo que avisar a Stear y Archie.

-Ellos también querrán acompañarte.

-Es verdad, pero tienen que cuidar a la tía abuela.

-La tía abuela es muy fuerte, ella estará bien. – Le dijo dándole tranquilidad. – Además puede venir a la mansión de Chicago.

-Por cierto madre, me dijo Terry que el tío había salido de viaje. ¿Tienes alguna idea a donde podrá haber ido?

-No lo sé hijo, tal vez a buscar a George. – Dijo Rosemary, quien también pensaba que era muy raro que George no hubiera regresado a trabajar.

-George tiene muchos meses que no va al corporativo. –Dijo intranquilo. - Mañana iré a buscarlo madre, necesitaré dinero.

-Lo sé hijo, pero no te preocupes puedo vender o empeñar algunas joyas. Sé que ya no quieres pedirle dinero a tus primos.

-Les debo demasiado madre.

-Ellos lo hacen con gusto Anthony.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas no me siento bien así.

-Tranquilízate, ya mañana veremos cómo le hacemos.

Anthony salió muy temprano rumbo al hospital y a poner un telegrama para sus primos y avisarles que ya tenía noticias de Candy, que fueran discretos y que esperaba pudieran ir con él.

Llegó al hospital y Terry estaba en la sala de espera, seguía ahí esperando que lo dejaran entrar a ver de nuevo a Susana.

-Buenos días Terry. – Lo saludó afectuosamente.

-Buenos días Anthony.

-¿Cómo sigue tu esposa? – Le dijo por si alguien escuchaba.

-La están revisando, pasó buena noche.

-Eso es bueno. – Anthony se adelantó a preguntarle a una enfermera para acelerar el proceso. – La enfermera dice que está mucho mejor que tal vez salga antes de una semana del hospital.

-Eso espero, tengo que buscar quien la cuide. – Dijo seguro ya que el mismo no podía cuidarla. Tenía que avisar al productor de la obra también para que estuviera al tanto de los hechos.

-¿No tiene familia? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Su madre vive en Nueva York, pero ella no quiere avisarle aún.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué pensaste de lo que te dije?

-Hablé con mi madre, y también me dice que tenga paciencia, así que esperaré a que salga tu esposa del hospital, solo te aviso que mi madre y mis primos me acompañaran por Candy.

-Vaya ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-No es eso, Candy es como una hija para mi madre, y mis primos la quieren mucho también.

-Entiendo. Además entre más seamos mejor. – Dijo Terry sin inmutarse mucho por la cantidad de gente que iría con él.

Al salir del hospital Anthony se dirigió al corporativo de los Andrew, tenía la esperanza de que Albert se presentara por ahí y así volver a enfrentarlo, se sentó en un café que tenía frente al edificio donde podía ver todos los movimientos que se registraban ahí. De pronto vio un rostro conocido, no era el que estaba buscando más sin embargo era uno que le servía bastante. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle para interceptar al peatón.

-¡George! – Gritó con entusiasmo, fijándose a ambos lugares de la calle para poder cruzar. - ¡George! – Volvió a gritar para que lo escuchara.

-¡Joven Anthony! – Lo recibió con sorpresa y gusto de verlo. - ¿Cómo ha estado joven? ¿Cómo está su mamá? ¿La tía abuela? – Preguntaba por todos como si no estuviera enterado de todo lo que había sucedido en sus incapacidades. De pronto lo notó, George no tenía ninguna pierna rota, ni un brazo, ni nada que indicara que había tenido un accidente.

-¿Ya estás mejor George? – Preguntó feliz al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo único que había notado era el crecimiento leve de una barba escasa que ya comenzaba a asomarse de su rostro.

-¿Se refiere a lo del despido? Ya estoy mejor joven, solo buscando otro trabajo, pero con mi antiguo puesto es difícil que me contraten, nadie puede pagarme lo suficiente y por eso no me consideran. – Anthony lo miró confundido.

-¿Despido? – George asintió.

-Así es joven Anthony, hace unos meses el Sr. Leagan me avisó que William ya no requería de mis servicios. – Dijo con cierto pesar.

-Vamos George, tienes que explicarme eso por favor. – Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo al café donde estaba sentado. George lo siguió con total confianza, era una de las personas que más apreciaba del Clan Andrew.

-Como le digo joven, hace unos meses Louis llegó a mi oficina diciendo que William ya no requería de mis servicios, que estaba cansado de las pérdidas que había tenido en el consorcio y me responsabilizaba a mí de esos movimientos, yo le dije que hablaría con él, ya que las pérdidas registradas eran todas en los negocios que le habían encomendado a él, sin embargo William nunca se apareció por el consorcio de nuevo y cuando quería hablar con él, simplemente no me recibía la llamada.

-Esto es muy extraño George. – Dijo Anthony muy pensativo. – A nosotros nos dieron otra versión de los hechos.

-¿Qué versión? – Preguntó George algo intrigado.

-A nosotros nos dijeron que habías tenido un accidente grave que te había imposibilitado para caminar y que no querías que te visitáramos porque si no tendrías la necesidad de volver antes a los negocios y que querías asegurarte de regresar completamente recuperado y lo antes posible. – Dijo explicándole a George y viendo la cara de sorpresa e indignación que se mostraba en su rostro.

-¡Yo no tuve ningún accidente! – Si estuvieron a punto de atropellarme hace casi un año, pero gracias a que me avisaron las personas a mi paso el automóvil que venía a exceso de velocidad e invadió la acera no lo logró. – Dijo también pensando que todo era muy extraño. - ¿Quién les avisó de mi supuesto accidente?

-Mi tío Louis. – Dijo Anthony pensando lo mismo que George, ahí había algo extraño.

-Joven Anthony, el Sr. Leagan ha hecho manejos indebidos en el consorcio, yo lo descubrí en algunos movimientos, más sin embargo a los días me llegó el despido y ya no pude seguir averiguando y la verdad me sentí profundamente herido por la forma en la que me despidieron, casi puedo asegurar que también está detrás de las recomendaciones, es por ello que no he podido conseguir trabajo.

-¿Por qué no busco a la tía abuela? – Pregunto sin comprender por qué no había recurrido a ella.

-Me avisaron que estaba en Escocia. – Dijo simplemente.

-No George, la tía abuela está en Lakewood, junto con mis primos y mi madre y yo estamos en la casa que era de mis padres. – George se sorprendió con lo dicho.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Preguntó queriendo saber más del asunto.

-El tío Louis nos dijo a mi madre y a mí que mi tío había utilizado nuestro dinero para hacer algunos negocios y que había perdido, también dijo que quería casarme con Eliza y de no ser así tendríamos que abandonar Lakewood… y aquí estamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Pero eso no es posible, el dinero de su herencia nadie puede tocarlo, salvo su madre y usted al cumplir los 18 años, nadie más puede tener acceso a ese dinero. – Dijo George atando cada vez más cabos que estaban sueltos en esa maraña que había armado el señor Leagan. – Pero ¿Por qué casarse con Eliza? ¿Y la señorita Candy? – Preguntó notando la mirada de tristeza de Anthony.

Anthony le contó todo lo acontecido desde que prácticamente él había de dejado de trabajar para los Andrew y George escuchaba muy atento cada una de sus palabras, tratando de encontrar la verdad a tantas cosas que le decía. Se le hacía muy extraño todo porque él sabía que muchas de las cosas que Anthony le decía no habían sucedido realmente.

-Por lo que me comenta joven Anthony todo esto tiene solo un responsable y me atrevo a decir sin temor a equivocarme que es Louis. – Dijo ya sin mencionarlo como un señor ya que había perdido su respeto por completo.

-Tienes razón George, por lo que me has dicho he llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Pero qué se gana con todo esto? – Preguntó inocentemente.

-Dinero joven Anthony, dinero. Louis siempre ha estado acostumbrado a gastar y tanto su esposa como él tenían problemas financieros antes de William le diera una oportunidad. Al principio hizo muy buenos negocios que ayudaron a que la economía de los Andrew prosperara, pero después yo noté que había ciertas irregularidades en los negocios que hacía, sin embargo lo escondía muy bien y yo no tenía cómo comprobarlo. Lo último que me enteré es de un negocio que había hecho con el Duque de Grandchester, uno que yo le recomendé no hiciera por lo que había acontecido con… - Se detuvo en lo que diría, no sabía si Anthony sabía acerca de lo que había sucedido con su padres.

-No te preocupes George, ya mi madre me ha contado sobre ello. – Dijo tranquilo y permitiéndole que continuara con su relato.

-Sabía que el Duque buscaba hacer negocios con los Andrew desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo habíamos permitido, Louis lo permitió y yo me di cuenta de ello, me confié en la firma de papeles y al parecer yo firme la autorización, eso valió mi despido del corporativo. El negocio salió mal y el Duque amenazó a William con llevarlo a la cárcel, ya no supe más. – Dijo con pesar.

-No comprendo porque entonces Albert quiere casar a Candy con el hijo del Duque. – Decía Anthony buscando la respuesta a ese enredo que se había formado. – A menos que haya sido la condición del Duque para no meterlo a la cárcel y así llevar a cabo la venganza que tenía jurada con los Andrew. – Dijo viendo a los ojos a George quien asentía estando de acuerdo con la conclusión que había llegado el joven Brower.

Continuará…

Bueno hermosas aquí otro más para el entretenimiento por lo menos jajajaja ya falta menos para el encuentro de los rubios!, solo no se desesperen ya que como les había comentado si me quedó bastante largo el relato, y como ven los capítulos no son muy cortos que digamos, es mi condición de rollera para describir las situaciones y aún así siento que me falta desarrollarlas un poco más, pero no me gustaría perder mucho el hilo de la historia, pero les prometo que ya faltas menos capítulos jejejeje

Espero que estén muy bien al lado de su familia y si tienes que pasar toda esta contingencia sola lo único que te puedo decir es que Dios esté contigo, si crees en él reza y encomiendate a su amor, si tienes que salir de tu casa, protégete más vale que te vean con desconfianza y desconfiar, cualquiera podemos ser portadores lo importante es no seguir porpagándolo y si puedes quédate en tu casa!

Bendiciones para todas!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo aquí aplicándome para que llegue pronto el reencuentro y hasta yo me emociono porque ya lo escribí jajajaja pero este todavía no es. No me odien! véanlo como una distracción para la cuarentena jejejeje**

**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo están desempeñando un papel en mi historia en la cual los rubios más queridos para mí son los protagonistas de ella y serán muy felices, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para entretenerme y entretener al que guste leer. Es un fic no apto para menores así que les recomiendo discreción. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO XX**

**CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

Candy estaba muy inquieta porque ya no había tenido noticias de Dorothy ni de Alejandro, su padre se había ido de nuevo de viaje y esta vez no le había dicho cuando volvería, dos días después Terry también había abandonado la mansión y el Duque iba y venía a su antojo. Se encontraba de nuevo sola, en el parque no había seña de ninguno de los Simmons, la carta que había escrito días atrás se encontraba en su bolsillo esperando la oportunidad para dársela a Dorothy y la enviara.

Gracias a la intervención de Terry ya no estaba tan vigilada como antes y la desesperación que sentía la hacía pensar en fugarse de ese lugar, pero ¿A dónde iría? No sabía dónde vivía exactamente Dorothy, podría preguntar por la mansión Simmons, pero ¿Cómo se escaparía de su guardaespaldas? Tenía que estar segura que nadie más estaba ahí en la mansión, el Duque nunca avisaba cuando se iba y mucho menos cuando regresaba. El tiempo apremiaba y los días pasaban. Dorothy seguía sin aparecer.

-_¿Dorothy, dónde estás? ¿Habrá huido pensando que la delataría con mi padre? No, Dorothy confía en mí, además dijo que volvería. – _A pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en Dorothy la desesperación de no poder enviar la carta a Anthony para que fuera a rescatarla de ese lugar la hacía desesperarse.

Tomó la decisión, buscaría a Dorothy y le pediría que la ayudara a volver a Lakewood y así preguntarle a sus primos en dónde estaba su príncipe, se levantó con una sonrisa decidida a hacerlo, no había tiempo que perder, sino volvería el Duque, su padre y tal vez también Terry, y aunque él pensaba también como ella en que no quería casarse no quería que hubiese cambiado de opinión, después de todo había tratado de besarla a la fuerza. Tomó todo el dinero que tenía en su habitación y en una pequeña maleta blanca con bordes rojos puso lo necesario para poder viajar.

Ana había sido la única que se enteraba de lo que haría y ella misma le ayudó a esconder la maleta entre los arbustos, sabía que a ella nadie la seguiría, ni siquiera el joven guardaespaldas que estaba ilusionado con ella. La joven sabía que ellos serían despedidos al momento de enterarse de la fuga de la joven, sin embargo ella sentía una profunda pena por Candy y más que la había llegado a estimar en todos esos meses que llevaba ahí encerrada y más al ver que a pesar de que el joven con el que estaba prometida era muy guapo ella no sentía nada hacia él, incluso cuando ella fue testigo de tratar de forzarla a besarla tuvo que intervenir para que no lo lograra, algunas veces se portaba como un caballero pero otras como esa vez se había portado como un patán, lo bueno que al día siguiente de aquello había partido de la mansión.

-Ana, no quisiera que tuvieras un problema por mi culpa. – Le decía afligida a la única persona que había tenido un poco de consideración con ella.

-No se preocupe señorita Candy, yo volveré con mi familia, hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, pero la verdad me detuve cuando usted llego.

-¿Y qué harás con…?

-¿El guardaespaldas? Si me quiere se irá conmigo. – Dijo cerrándole un ojo divertida a Candy para que se relajara. – Señorita, si no encuentra la casa de su madre del otro lado del parque hay diligencias que la llevarán a la estación de trenes, los señores son muy discretos y respetuosos. – Le dijo dándole una posible solución. Candy asintió y se dirigió al jardín.

Anna distrajo a su guardaespaldas y salió por el hueco que utilizaba Alejandro para colarse a la mansión, era muy estrecho pero gracias a la delgada figura de Candy pudo salir sin mayor problema. Se acomodó su ropa y sacó la maleta con más problema que como ella había salido, cuando por fin pudo liberarla se dirigió al lado contrario de la mansión, buscando la manera de pasar desapercibida, lo bueno de esos lugares que nadie sabía que ella había sido una prisionera de los Grandchester.

Se detuvo unas casas más adelante en donde pudo ver a una muchacha regar el jardín, era la primera persona que veía.

-Disculpe señorita. – Preguntó tímidamente, la joven que era una de servicio se acerca con respeto a la joven dama que le hablaba.

-Usted dirá que se le ofrece señorita. – Dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto a la joven dama que se había dirigido a ella.

-¿Sabe usted dónde es la residencia de los Simmons? – La muchacha lo negó y Candy agradeció su amabilidad y siguió su recorrido. No había tenido mucha suerte en localizar a Dorothy y los minutos pasaban, pronto se darían cuenta de su huida y tenía que actuar rápido, se decidió a rodear la calle para llegar al otro lado del parque sin que fuera notada por nadie de la mansión Grandchester, llegó a las diligencias y se subió a una inmediatamente, el viejo cochero se sorprendió por lo intrépido de la muchacha ya que ni siquiera le dijo a donde se dirigía.

-Disculpe señor ¿Me puede llevar a la estación de trenes?

-Claro que sí señorita. – Le respondió amablemente y con respeto y más por las ropas tan finas que esta portaba. El caballero la dejó después de haber mantenido una breve charla con ella ya que la veía muy nerviosa y ansiosa, la dejó en la estación del tren y Candy pagó su servicio. – Que tenga un excelente viaje señorita. – Candy agradeció con una sonrisa.

Para buena suerte de Candy el tren que viajaba a Chicago estaba a punto de salir, pero el dinero que había llevado era casi justo el que tenía para el pasaje y lo poco que le quedaba le alcanzaría para un almuerzo, parecía mentira que con el dinero que tenía su padre nunca le diera dinero para gastar para ella misma. Respiró más tranquila cuando estuvo en el tren ya que antes de subirse a la diligencia había visto que se comenzaban a movilizar la seguridad de los Grandchester. ¿La ventaja? Que nadie estaba para darles órdenes de donde más buscarla.

Anthony llegó a su casa emocionado por haber encontrado a George y por poder por fin haber retirado el dinero que tenía a su nombre, al ser menor de edad, solo George podía ayudarlo a sacar ese dinero ya que él había sido el encargado de abrir esa cuenta y con gusto le ayudó a retirarlo, con eso él podía ir junto con sus primos y su madre a buscar a su amada.

En la entrada de su mansión estaba un coche muy elegante cargado de varios baúles, el cochero lo saludó muy respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia. Anthony correspondió al saludo amablemente.

-Joven Brower. – Le dijo como si lo conociera, Anthony solo sonrió y entro a la mansión extrañado por la visita que habían recibido.

Un hombre alto delgado, con el pelo cano y un traje hecho a la medida estaba de espaldas como esperando a alguien. Admiraba todo el salón detenidamente sumido en sus recuerdos.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó amable al extraño hombre que admiraba su casa. El señor se volteó sorprendido por el saludo, ya que no esperaba a un hombre sino a una mujer que lo recibiera. En pocas palabras esperaba a Rosemary. Anthony lo observó curioso, era una imagen que le resultaba familiar, era un hombre muy alto a pesar de su edad, su cabello antes castaño claro ahora era cano, su porte era distinguido y elegante, el traje era hecho a la medida y su figura era atlética a pesar de las arrugas que se formaban en su rostro. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en su blanca piel, la nariz respingada y sus gruesos labios le recordaban a alguien. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante el asombro de Anthony.

-¿Anthony? – Le digo emocionado.

-¿Abuelo? – Preguntó Anthony al reconocer de pronto a esa figura que tenía grabada por las fotos que le había mostrado alguna vez su madre, pero no había duda ese señor elegante que se mostraba ante él definitivamente era su abuelo, el señor Henry Brower.

El señor Brower se acercó muy conmovido hacia su nieto abrazándolo con fuerza, buscando en su único nieto el abrazo deseado de su hijo desaparecido hacia tanto tiempo.

-¡Eres todo un hombre! – Le decía con amor. - ¡Tu padre y tu abuela estarían muy orgullosos de ti! – Le decía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas conmovido por el encuentro, le tocaba el rostro buscando los rasgos de su hijo Vincent. Definitivamente era un Brower, pero se parecía más a los Andrew, salvo la nariz y la mirada tierna tenía de su padre.

-¿Mi abuela? – Preguntó con temor de escuchar el discurso que le había dado su abuelo, pero temía que sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-A tu abuela y a mí, nos afectó muchísimo la muerte de tu padre. – Dijo triste, mientras Rosemary llegaba y escuchaba la versión. – Ella cayó enferma por mucho tiempo. Por ello nunca venimos siquiera a verte hijo. – Le decía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pidiendo perdón con su explicación. – Después de su fallecimiento yo caí nuevamente en depresión y después por el manejo de los negocios me fue imposible despegarme, tenía que hacerme cargo de los negocios de tu padre y de los míos también. Tenía que cuidar lo que te pertenece ahora a ti Anthony. – Le dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras Anthony derramaba lágrimas de tristeza por el fallecimiento de su abuela y por la felicidad al mismo tiempo de encontrarse con su abuelo.

-¿Marianne? – Dijo Rosemary cuando escuchó que su suegra había fallecido. Anthony la vio con miedo, temía que se pusiera mal nuevamente.

-¡Rosemary! – Dijo Henry feliz de verla, la abrazó con dulzura y ternura, y ahí estaba el rostro de su nieto, definitivamente Anthony era más Andrew que Brower, sin embargo él estaba orgulloso de su nieto. Lo veía alto, fuerte y definitivamente muy buen mozo.

Anthony vio que la salud de su madre decayó un poco por la noticia de la muerte de su abuela, ella había apreciado mucho a la familia de su esposo y más porque a ella siempre la respetaron y le dieron su lugar.

-Anthony, Rosemary, ¿Saben a qué he venido? – Anthony bajó la mirada con cierta pena, se imaginaba que era por la herencia que le habían dicho que recibiría. – No tienes por qué apenarte hijo, solo vengo a darte lo que te corresponde. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Abuelo, el dinero es lo que menos me importa, lo principal es que estás aquí junto a nosotros y nos gustaría que te quedaras a vivir aquí. – Se animó a decir Anthony ante la mirada de aprobación de su madre. Henry se sorprendía pero le agradaba la petición, no tenía nada que hacer ya en Escocia, no tenía a nadie allá y los negocios los había trasladado a América para poder pasarlos a nombre de su nieto.

-Gracias hijo, ¿No incomodaré?

-¿Qué dice señor Brower? – Dijo Rosemary con una sonrisa. – Usted está en su casa y siempre será bien recibido. – Le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias hija. – Dijo feliz abrazando a Anthony y a Rosemary, feliz, sentía que su corazón recuperaba mucho de la alegría que había perdido hacía tiempo.

Anthony y su abuelo se ponían al tanto de todo lo acontecido en esos años y Henry quedaba sorprendido con la actitud del hermano de su nuera, ya que él lo recordaba como un hombre justo y noble. Había conocido a Albert cuando se casó su hijo con Rosemary y después tuvo el gusto de conocer a su esposa, sin embargo nunca conoció a la hija de ambos, pero al saber que era la persona que su nieto amaba ya era como una nieta más para él.

-Por lo que me dices, yo puedo ayudarte hijo. – Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad abuelo? – Henry asintió.

-Claro que sí, si lo que dices es verdad así como te lo han contado, lo más seguro que por eso se esté haciendo ese compromiso y si podemos probarlo es penado por la ley y por consiguiente sería anulado por completo. – Anthony lo veía como una luz que se iluminaba en su camino, por fin después de tantos días de oscuridad que había pasado lejos de su amada. – Además si realmente se llevó a cabo un mal negocio tú mismo puedes reponer ese dinero sin ningún problema. – Le dijo ante la incredulidad de Anthony.

-¿Cómo es eso abuelo?

-Mira hijo, al morir tu padre dejó todo su dinero a nombre tuyo, y se te entregaría al ser mayor de edad. Por disposición de tu madre me dejó a mí a cargo de ese dinero, tu puedes disponer de cuanto necesites desde este momento.

-Abuelo no es necesario.

-Es tu derecho, además aunque la firma será cuando ya oficialmente cumplas tus 18 años, ya puedes disponer de ello, solo dime cuanto necesitas. – Decía amablemente. Henry extendió una carpeta que traía en un portafolio de piel que lo acompañaba. Anthony la tomó un poco confundido. – Aquí está el dinero que te corresponde, eso es solo la herencia de tu padre. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Y esta más es la herencia por parte de tus abuelos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido por la gran cantidad que se reflejaba en esos papeles, era una suma muy importante de dinero.

En los documentos se reflejaba la cantidad de dinero que había heredado de su padre, la flotilla de barcos y también la cantidad que había aumentado duplicando el monto desde la muerte de su padre. Su abuelo había hecho un excelente trabajo con ese dinero.

En la otra carpeta se reflejaba la inmensa fortuna que sería heredada por parte de sus abuelos, también era una suma verdaderamente grande.

-Abuelo, esto sí que no puedo aceptarlo. – Le dijo honesto. – Es tu dinero, además aún tienes mucho que dar. – Henry lo veía con mayor orgullo que antes, su nieto se había convertido en un hombre honrado y justo, volteó a ver a Rosemary con agradecimiento.

-Gracias hija. – Le dijo con una infinita ternura. – Has hecho de mi nieto alguien verdaderamente digno de admirar. – Le dijo sincero. – Hijo tu padre es quien puso el dinero a tu nombre, yo solo me encargué de administrarlo todos estos años, no ha sido sencillo tengo que reconocerlo, sin embargo creo que no lo hice tan mal. Mi dinero es decisión mía el heredarte en vida, porque yo no sé cuánto tiempo tenga más de vida.

-¿Pasa algo malo abuelo? – Preguntó con miedo de que su abuelo estuviera enfermo.

-No hijo, no te preocupes, pero ya soy un hombre viejo. – Dijo el señor Brower quien tenía solo 63 años, aún era joven pero sabía que nadie tenía la vida comprada, su esposa había fallecido diez años después de la muerte de su hijo, le había afectado mucho su muerte y nunca pudo superarla, murió a los 51 años una edad bastante joven aún.

-No digas eso Henry. – Dijo Rosemary, quien veía la tristeza en su rostro.

-Mi madre tiene razón abuelo. Tú vas a vivir muchos años más, eres joven y fuerte aún, además tu nieto está estudiando para médico y no permitirá que te pase nada tan pronto, menos ahora que te he recuperado en mi vida. – Le decía Anthony visiblemente emocionado de tenerlo ahí.

-Tu padre y tu abuela murieron muy jóvenes, sobre todo tu padre. – Dijo triste.

-Lo de mi padre fue un lamentable accidente abuelo y lo de mi abuela también fue lamentable, tal vez su corazón no resistió la tristeza de su pérdida.

-Lo sé hijo, ambos estábamos muy mal, pero yo tenía que resistir por ambos. – Dijo esto último más tranquilo. – Por lo pronto me sentiría más feliz si aceptas también mi herencia en vida.

-Con una condición. – Dijo Anthony a su abuelo. – Que sigas a cargo de la flota de barcos, yo no sé nada al respecto de ello. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y rascándose la nuca en señal de pena por no saber nada del oficio de su padre.

-Está bien hijo, no te preocupes, puedo seguir con ello desde aquí. – Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Candy viajaba en el tren ansiosa, temerosa, era la primera vez que viajaba sola, siempre lo había hecho en compañía de Dorothy o de su tía con sus primos. Conocía Chicago pero sabía muy bien que no podía ir a la mansión de los Andrew ya que lo más seguro era que se encontrara a su padre ahí, ella sabía que tal vez había regresado nuevamente ahí como en su último viaje.

-_¿Qué haré? Ya no tengo dinero para comprar mi pasaje hacia Lakewood. – _Pensaba asustada, y era verdad lo que tenía no le alcanzaba para pagar el pasaje de ida a Lakewood, no tenía donde quedarse y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie de los conocidos porque lo primero que harían lo más seguro era que le avisaran a su padre. Pasó los días de viaje con apenas una comida al día, aguantándose el hambre para poder administrar lo poco que le quedaba, no tenía nada de valor en su maleta, salvo el anillo que su amado Anthony le había entregado la noche que se separaron como señal de un compromiso con ella. Se lo quitó de su dedo y lo apretaba con fuerza a su pecho negándose a la posibilidad de empeñarlo o venderlo.

Llegó a la estación en Chicago y bajó asustada volteando para todos lados, buscando la manera de arreglárselas por la falta de dinero. Salió por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algún lugar donde podría buscar trabajo para ver si la contrataban. Nada, en ningún lugar le daban trabajo, mucho menos por su aspecto de ser una señorita acomodada. Llegó a la puerta de un gran hospital, era el hospital donde estudiaba su amado, más ella no lo sabía. El hambre le hacía estragos en su vientre y solo se limitaba a ver pasar a la gente que ingresaba y salía del lugar. Unos ojos la observaban que ya tenía varias horas ahí sentada y no se decidía a entrar o a irse de ese lugar. Estaba cansada, sedienta, se acercó a la pequeña fuente que estaba al lado del hospital sin saber que había estado siendo observada.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. – La saludó una voz de una anciana que sonaba muy enérgica.

-Buenas tardes señora. – Le dijo tímida. Era la primera que alguien la saludaba desde que había llegado.

-Señorita. – Le dijo para sacarla de su error. Candy asintió apenada. - ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? – Candy negó. ¿De dónde vienes? Te he estado observando desde hace rato y veo que no tienes a donde ir ¿Verdad?

-No, señorita. Voy llegando de Nueva York y no conozco a nadie. – Le dijo sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la mujer quien la seguía viéndola con curiosidad.

-Candy. – Dijo nerviosa. – Candy White Andrew.

-¿Candy? – Dijo sorprendida. Candy la vio asustada, de seguro ella conocía a su padre, no debió decirle su apellido. - ¿Tú padre sigue igual de necio? – Le preguntó sin más y vio como Candy quiso salir huyendo de ahí. – Espera. – Le dijo tomándola del brazo. – No tengas miedo. – Le dijo infundiéndole confianza. – Conocí a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, y también a tu madre. – Le dijo con eso detuvo Candy su huida, un ruido que provenía desde su estómago se hizo presente en la rubia. -¿No has comido? –Candy negó tímida, tenía mucha hambre y no podía negarlo. – Bien acompáñame a la cafetería del hospital. – Le dijo guiándola hacia dentro.

Una vez dentro de la cafetería la enfermera le pidió un plato del menú del día, Candy comía tranquila como había sido enseñada pero con mucha hambre que era difícil de esconder.

-Muchas gracias señorita… - Le dijo porque hasta ese momento no sabía el nombre de su ángel guardián.

-Mary Jane. – Le dijo tranquila.

-¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? – Preguntó un rato después que ya estaba más tranquila.

-Tu madre llegó una madrugada muy nevada a dar a luz a este hospital precisamente, venía muy mal y no sobrevivió al parto. – Le dijo ante la mirada vidriosa de Candy la cual empezaba a llorar por los recuerdos que le eran contados. – Tu padre se volvió loco del dolor cuando se enteró de la noticia y puedo decirte que hasta se trastornó un poco. – Dijo Mary Jane recordando aquel día. – Tuviste que quedarte en el hospital porque naciste prematura y esos días te convertiste en el ángel de este hospital, todos los que trabajábamos aquí nos encariñamos con tu inocencia, tenías una alegría natural en ti. – Le decía con cierto punto hasta tristeza porque ahora la veía triste y perdida.

-Mi padre nunca me contó nada de eso. – Dijo Candy y Mary Jane pensaba que era normal que no le hubiera contado nada, después de todo él la había dejado en ese hospital más de la cuenta. Decidió no contar la amarga experiencia de aquel hombre cuando decidió por la vida de su esposa, sobre la de su hija, no contó que cuando fue por ella la recogió la nodriza y que no había tenido ni el más mínimo interés en visitarla cuando estaba en el hospital, no tenía caso provocar más sufrimiento del que se veía en esa muchacha.

-¿Huiste de casa? – Le preguntó tranquilamente, sabía que si su padre seguía igual con ella era natural que lo hubiera hecho. Candy asintió con pena.

-¡Pero no puedo volver! – Le dijo con miedo.

-Está bien, no voy a obligarte, pero comprenderás que si algo sucede yo no sabía quién eras ¿Verdad? – A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, o sea que esa buena mujer la ayudaría. Era una mujer extraña, parecía ser muy estricta, no reflejaba mucha emoción en su rostro, sin embargo era la única persona que le había ofrecido ayuda.

-Verdad. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla y agradecerle su ayuda. Mary Jane distinguió el brillo de felicidad que desprendían sus ojos desde su tierna infancia.

-Bien, ¿Me imagino que no tienes donde quedarte?

-No. – Dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-Yo soy la directora de la escuela de enfermeras que está en este hospital. – Le dijo segura. – Todos los años entran muchas muchachas con la ilusión de convertirse en una de ellas. – Candy la escuchaba sin comprender a que se refería. – ¿Te gustaría estudiar para ser una enfermera? – Preguntó decidida, ella necesitaba otra enfermera en su escuela para cumplir con la cantidad estipulada por año.

-¿Yo enfermera? – Preguntó confusa, no le desagradaba la idea siempre le había gustado ayudar a la gente y aunque no era muy estudiosa que digamos, sería una buena forma de agradecerle a esa mujer sus atenciones, vería la forma de comunicarse con Annie o con Patty, porque si se comunicaba a casa de sus primos corría el riesgo de que su tía Sara recogiera el telegrama y sabía bien que ella no era de fiar. Mary Jane asintió.

-Puedes quedarte a vivir en una habitación del hospital, tendrías comida y estudiarías para llegar a ser una enfermera. Yo no puedo llevarte a mi casa, ya que vivo aquí mismo en el hospital. – Le dijo de una forma que Candy interpretó como tristeza. -¿Te parece?

-¡Muchas gracias! - Volvió a decirle emocionada y abrazándola feliz. Ya tenía resuelto por lo pronto donde quedarse, le sería más fácil organizar lo que haría después, desde ahí le sería más fácil buscar a Anthony y a sus primos.

Mientras Candy se instalaba en la escuela de enfermería, la cual se encontraba al extremo opuesto de la escuela de medicina, casi al final del hospital. Anthony salía con sus primos rumbo a Nueva York. El día que Candy había llegado, era el día que Anthony había salido con Terry, sus primos y su madre.

Terry conocía a la madre de Anthony, y quedaba sorprendido con la belleza de aquella mujer, era demasiado bella ahora entendía a su padre del porque se había enamorado como un loco de ella, hasta cierto punto se parecía mucho a su madre, ambas eran rubias, blancas, delgadas lo único que las diferenciaba en rasgos eran los ojos, mientras Rosemary los tenía verdes, Eleanor los tenía azules igual que él.

-Es un gusto señora Brower. – Le dijo caballerosamente mientras besaba su mano al saludarla.

-Igualmente Terry, gracias por lo que haces por mi hijo. – Le dijo agradecida, sin duda se parecía algo a su padre, sobre todo en el cabello, pero lo demás era de su madre, ella la conocía porque cuando se casó con ella fue un escándalo para el gran Duque. Terry veía a Rosemary y no comprendía como su padre había pasado de dos mujeres tan hermosas como su madre y esa señora a la gorda, chaparra y malhumorada que tenía como esposa ahora. Sonrió al recordar el aspecto de su madrastra.

-No se preocupe señora Brower, digamos que es una deuda que tengo con Candy, además de que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quiere hacer mi padre. – Dijo tranquilo.

-_¿Deuda? – _Pensaba Anthony, eso no se lo había comentado. - _¿A qué se referirá? –_ La llegada de sus primos impidió que le preguntara a qué se refería.

-Buen día Anthony, tía. – Decían Stear y Archie abrazando a su primo y besando la mano de su tía.

-Buenas tardes muchachos. – Decía Anthony feliz de volver a verlos y emocionado porque por fin su búsqueda pronto llegaría a su fin. – Muchachos él es Terruce Graham Grandchester, Terry ellos son mis primos Allistear y Archivald Cornwell Andrew. – Dijo Anthony amable de presentar a sus primos sin recordar que Archie tenía cierto rencor al futuro duque.

-Así que tú eres el famoso duque. – Dijo Archie sin poder contenerse. Terry notó cierta ironía en sus palabras y arqueó una ceja divertido, no sabía porque presentía que se iba a divertir un rato con ese joven.

-¿Me conoces? – Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

-No realmente, pero creo que conocemos a alguien en común. – Dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-Por lo que veo es de alguna dama. – Dijo sonriente, él siempre tenía ese tipo de problemas con las chicas, ellas lo buscaban y él se dejaba querer aunque después de haber embarazado a Susana tenía que sentar cabeza.

-Mi prometida. – Dijo recalcando el cargo de la dama, y Terry sonrió maliciosamente. – Annie Britter, estudió en el Colegio San Pablo, en Londres. – Dijo sin dar más información. Terry hizo el ademán de recordar ese nombre pero no le caía el veinte de quien era.

-Lo siento, no la recuerdo. Tal vez ella si me conoce. – Dijo pagado de sí mismo. – Tenía muchas admiradoras en el Colegio, pero la verdad no recuerdo a la mayoría. – Dijo con ironía y Archie apuñaba las manos molesto porque se refería a Annie como a una de las tantas que había tenido.

-Tranquilo hermano. – Lo detenía Stear y Anthony al mismo tiempo, no les convenía provocar una pelea y que el dichoso Duque desistiera de llevarlos junto a Candy. – No es momento Archie, después aclaras las cosas con Annie, además ella es tu prometida y ahora sabes que ella siempre te ha amado. – Le dijo para calmarlo. Archie sonrió victorioso al ver que Terry escucho lo que decía Stear "ella siempre te ha amado" y Terry lo miró con burla complacido de que ese joven estaba celoso de él. Subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la estación del tren y se dispusieron a hablar de otras cosas, procurando que Archie no estuviera junto a Terry.

Ya en el tren, Anthony no se quedó con la duda de la "deuda" que Terry tenía con Candy así que se decidió a preguntar a qué se refería.

-Terry ¿A qué te referías con la deuda que dices tener con Candy? – Terry lo miró sorprendido y confundido, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sabía que no debía contarle lo sucedido con Candy aquella ocasión y más porque él sabía que había sido un idiota, aunque aún recordaba la gran bofetada que le había dado por querer pasarse de listo.

-Candy no quiere casarse conmigo, al igual que yo no quiero casarme con ella. –Comenzó a decir. – Digamos que me siento con la obligación de reparar un poco el daño que le ha hecho mi padre. – Anthony asintió pero de todas formas no sabía porque no estaba convencido con su respuesta, sentía que había algo más tras de eso.

Terry recordaba lo que había hecho aquella tarde.

"_Después de que Candy regresara del parque cuando se encontró con Dorothy, regresó a la mansión y le agradeció a Terry su intervención, este aceptó halagado su agradecimiento y vio en los ojos de la rubia un brillo tan especial que lo cautivó, después de todo las pecas de aquella muchacha combinaban muy bien con sus verdes ojos, los cuales habían brillado de una forma muy hermosa, tal vez no sería del todo malo casarse con ella y hacerla su mujer, había pensado. _

_A partir de esa tarde, era más amable con ella y hasta cierto punto más galán, trataba de agradarla y convencerla quizás de que aceptara el compromiso. Unos días después de haberse acercado un poco más y haber escuchado parte de su vida ella le habló del inmenso amor que tenía por Anthony, eso hirió su orgullo y se sintió molesto, ella siempre hablaba de aquel perfecto chico al cual amaba y a pesar de que él tampoco quería casarse había pensado después de unos días de trato con ella que tal vez no sería tan malo, había considerado dejar a Susana para seguir con el compromiso pactado. Sin embargo Candy no mostraba ningún interés en él._

_-¿Qué tiene ese jardinero que no tengo yo? – Pregunto por fin ya cansado de escuchar hablar tanto de su perfección. – Debe de ser un debilucho que se dejó quitar a su prometida por estúpido._

_-Anthony no es ningún debilucho y mucho menos un estúpido. – Le dijo con el rostro rojo del coraje, la mirada encendida y los puños apretados del coraje. Se veía tan hermosa defendiendo al que ella consideraba el amor de su vida._

_-Si yo fuera él no me había dejado robar a la novia. – Dijo volviendo a ser el engreído que había conocido cuando llegó._

_-¡Eres un idiota! – Le dijo Candy molesta, eso y lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello despeinado, su rostro enrojecido del coraje y su mirada desafiante lo llevó por impulso a tratar de besarla en los labios para demostrarle que él podía ser más hombre que aquel que ella reclamaba como suyo. Candy lo empujó antes de que colocara sus labios en los de ella y le propino tremenda bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse un poco. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura forzándola de nueva cuenta para conseguir el beso que se había encaprichado por obtener ante la mirada de miedo y angustia que Candy le dirigía"._

_-Si no hubiera llegado Anna. –_ Pensaba Terry regresando de sus recuerdos, Anna había visto todo y había evitado que él cometiera esa canallada. – _Quien iba a decir que cuando regresara a Chicago iba a encontrar a Susana abrazada al amor de la mona pecosa. _

Terry se había arrepentido de su acción con Candy y por eso otro día después de lo sucedido emprendió su viaje de regreso a Chicago. Tal vez por eso ayudaba a Anthony por remordimiento, tal vez por eso no se atrevió a golpear a aquel que se había atrevido a abrazar a su mujer, porque Susana era su mujer aún él haya considerado la opción de cumplir con el compromiso impuesto por su padre.

-_Pero ahora seré padre y Susana me necesita. – _Pensaba hasta cierto punto ilusionado.

El tren seguía su curso y los cuatro jóvenes se perdían en sus pensamientos, sobre todo Anthony quien deseaba que aquel medio de trasporte volara para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Sin saber que la causante de su viaje estaba en una habitación del hospital donde él estudiaba.

Continuará…

Pues aquí queda la historia el día de hoy, como ven estos están más cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, como les digo no se me desesperen, calmantes montes, con calma que nos amacenemos jajaja... Espero que se hayan entretenido un poco, déjenme su comentario que piensan del capítulo, esperaban que Terry fuera tan buena onda? tenía que sacar lo imbécil que era en la serie al creerse el obligo del mundo jajaja en fin se llevó un cachetadón por parte de la pecosa aunque gracias a que Anna se hizo presente no se lo regresó, uf! de la que se salvo la pecosa.

Bueno hermosas espero que estén muy bien y sobre todo muy sanas, sigo igual aquí gracias a Dios pidiendo por todo el mundo, por que todo esta pesadilla termine y nos permita continuar adelante, cuídense, portéjanse mucho por favor, las espero y espero sus comentarios.

Bendiciones para todas!


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen sin embargo los he utilizado para hacer una historia algo disparatada y loca que llegó a mi mente. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión, pero les advierto que no es una historia para menores de edad, así que por favor les pido discreción. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**UNA NUEVA BÚSQUEDA**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Candy arreglaba sus pocas pertenencias en el pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación, solo eran dos vestidos y el que traía puesto, solo había llevado el par de zapatos que llevaba y la ropa interior necesaria para usar solo unos días, tenía que aprender a lavar sus cosas para poder salir la semana. Cuando abrió el pequeño armario observó que había cuatro uniformes de enfermera y cada uno iba con su par de botas. Eso le sería muy útil pensó feliz. Tomó un baño y se dispuso a dormir para descansar del viaje. Al guardar su vestido encontró la carta que había escrito para su amado Anthony, decidió que en cuanto pudiera la llevaría al correo para ponerla rumbo a Lakewood.

Otro día muy temprano fue levantada para que comenzara a tomar las clases de enfermería, se vistió con el uniforme de enfermera y al portarlo y verse en el espejo se sintió otra, sintió que era una chica nueva, no la miedosa chica que había huido de su casa. Decidió ser más fuerte y sobre todo más decidida, tenía que encontrar la manera de volver al lado de su príncipe, después de todo estaba más cerca de él.

El viaje para Anthony fue muy largo, la ansiedad que le provocaba llegar a su destino hacia que se le fuera el tiempo más lento.

-Ya casi llegamos hijo. – Le dijo Rosemary con una sonrisa. – Llegaremos a la mansión Andrew y después iremos a buscar a Candy. – Anthony negó.

-No madre, te llevaré a la mansión Andrew, pero yo iré a ver a Candy de inmediato. – Le dijo seguro, no la iba a dejar sola, pero no iba a perder más tiempo para llegar a ver a su amada.

-Cuenta con nosotros Anthony. – Le dijo Stear seguro, ellos lo acompañarían hasta el final. Archie no confiaba en el duque del todo.

-Tengo entendido que las mansiones están por el mismo rumbo. – Dijo Terry, así que tal vez no esté muy lejos la mansión que buscan. – Dijo ante la mirada expectante de todos.

El carruaje que los dirigió a la mansión de los Andrew se quedó esperándolos, Rosemary no quería quedarse ahí sola, quería ir con ellos y enfrentar a ese duque idiota, sin embargo Anthony no quería que se pusiera mal de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes madre, en cuanto lleguemos por Candy vendremos por ti.

-De ninguna manera yo voy con ustedes. – Dijo imponiéndose por fin a los deseos de su hijo. – Terry reía en el fondo ya que la señora Brower tenía el carácter tan fuerte como su madre, tal vez por eso no había podido el duque con ellas.

Los cuatro chicos y Rosemary llegaron por fin a la mansión Grandchester, la cual estaba relativamente cerca de la mansión Andrew y la Simmons, la zona en la que se encontraban era una de las más exclusivas de Nueva York.

-Hemos llegado. – Dijo Terry a sus acompañantes. Rosemary bajo observando la enorme casa que se encontraba frente a ella, era una casa muy elegante. Anthony respiraba ansioso, el aire le escapaba de los pulmones ante la ansiedad y desesperación que sentía de volver a ver a Candy.

Frente a la mansión había un gran parque que se extendía majestuoso adornando la vista de las mansiones. Un pequeño niño llegaba corriendo al ver al malcriado que él había conocido muy bien.

-Hola. – Le dijo el pequeño que a pesar de su corta edad era muy despierto.

-Hola Alejandro ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Candy? – Le preguntó curioso mientras Anthony y Rosemary veían sorprendidos al pequeño. Al verlo les recordaba a su tío y hermano respectivamente. Alejandro negó.

-Hace días que no la veo. – Dijo animado por las ganas que sentía de verla. – Estuve enfermo y mi madre no había podido traerme al parque. – Explicó simplemente.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá? – Pregunto Terry, volteando a ver a Dorothy quien se encontraba sentada en una banca tratando de esconderse al ver que había más gente fuera de la mansión. Alejandro apuntaba con su manita en dirección a su mamá. Anthony y los demás observaban curiosos para observarla. – Muchachos él es Alejandro, digamos que es el hermano de Candy. – Dijo naturalmente Terry.

-¿Hermano? – Preguntó Anthony volteando a ver al pequeño, encontrando el parecido con su amada. – Hola Alejandro. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Candy es la única amiga que tengo. – Dijo inocentemente Alejandro. – Con ella puedo jugar y trepar árboles. – Dijo emocionado ante la risa de los demás, Si así era Candy, pensaba Anthony, alegre e infantil con los niños. -¿Tú cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó a Anthony a Terry ya lo conocía, sin embargo le daba curiosidad el conocer a los chicos que estaban con él.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brower. – Dijo Anthony muy amable.

-¿Anthony? ¿Eres el novio de Candy? – Preguntó sorprendido y a la vez reaccionando como si lo conociera. Anthony asintió feliz, su pecosa se había encargado de hablarle de él.

-Así es Alejandro, veo que mi pecosa te habló de mí. – Alejandro asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú le dices pecosa con mucho cariño, en cambio Terry le dice "mona pecas" y no me gusta. – Dijo ante la mirada de asombro de Terry y la de confusión de Anthony quien lo volteó a ver intrigado. Terry carraspeo ante la delatada que acababa de sufrir y observaba dentro de la mansión que alguien salía y lo llamaba ansioso. Se adentró a la mansión seguido por los demás mientras solo a él le hablaban como en secreto. Eran los hombres encargados de cuidar a Candy. Anthony observaba que había mucha seguridad y eso le molestaba bastante, su prometida estaba bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

Rosemary seguía con la mirada puesta en la madre de Alejandro, le había llamado la atención su aspecto y más porque veía que trataba de ocultarse de ellos.

-Anthony. – Le dijo a su hijo para que él también pusiera atención.

-Dime madre. – Contestó quitando su atención de Alejandro.

-Dirás que soy una paranoica, pero la chica que dice Alejandro es su mamá se parece mucho a Dorothy. – Anthony volteo a verla y coincidía con su mamá.

-Mi tía tiene razón Anthony, yo también pienso que se parece mucho.

-Además cuando volteamos a verla, procura esconder su rostro. – Decía Archie, quien se había dado cuenta de que cada que volteaban Dorothy se volteaba al lado contrario y así era, Dorothy se había dado cuenta que eran los Andrew los que estaban ahí y no pudo hacer mucho para detener a su hijo, en cuanto llegaron al parque salió corriendo en busca de Candy y poco después llegaba el carruaje con los visitantes a bordo, no le había quedado de otra más que esperar que saliera su hijo a su encuentro, rogando porque nadie la reconociera.

Terry hablaba con los de seguridad y una furia lo acompañaba de pronto.

-¿Qué dices? – Gritó desesperado, siendo rápidamente escuchado por Anthony y compañía, viendo a aquellos hombres con desconfianza. - ¿Cómo pudo esto pasar? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Y el señor Andrew? – Preguntaba ansioso, con lo último Anthony decidió acercarse a ellos para saber que ocurre.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ansioso mientras Archie llegaba con él junto a Terry. Los guardaespaldas los veían con desconfianza y solo el joven que era el encargado de vigilar a Candy de cerca tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¡Son unos imbéciles! – Dijo Terry furioso.

-El señor Andrew no ha llegado y el Duque nos ha mandado a buscarla por todas partes. – Contestaba el chico apenado.

-¿Qué sucede Terry? – Volvió Anthony a preguntar con mayor insistencia. Terry lo miró con pesar en su mirada.

-Candy se ha escapado. – Dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace una semana al parecer. Eso debe de haber sido dos días después de que yo me fui a Chicago. – Dijo Terry preocupado. – _Se ha ido por mi culpa. –_ pensó impaciente.

-Tenemos que buscarla, ella no conoce Nueva York Terry.

-Tienes razón, mi padre ya se encargó de buscarla aquí en la ciudad, ha puesto gente a buscarla, sin embargo no ha habido noticias de ella. – Anthony estaba desesperado tratando de tener calma. - ¿Dónde está Anna? – Preguntó Terry un poco alterado al guardaespaldas que sabía estaba enamorado de ella. – Ana es la acompañante de Candy. – Dijo a Anthony para que estuviera al tanto.

-Su padre la ha despedido. – Dijo el joven con pesar.

-¡Alejandro! – Dijo de pronto recordando que él había visto a Candy con la mamá del niño. Anthony iba con su mamá y Alejandro quien seguía junto a Rosemary. – La mamá de Alejandro conoce a Candy. – Dijo a Anthony. Anthony no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo rumbo al parque donde Alejandro había señalado que estaba su mamá.

Dorothy veía a lo lejos el alboroto que se armaba en torno a la mansión de los Grandchester, sin embargo el miedo de que saliera Albert permanecía en ella. De pronto vio como el joven Brower se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, provocando en ella un sobresalto en su corazón al ver que ya la había casi alcanzado.

-¿¡Dorothy!? – Preguntó sorprendido al verla. -¡Eres Dorothy! – Dijo nervioso y tomándola de los brazos, hasta cierto punto respirando más tranquilo pensando que ella sabía sobre el paradero de su pecosa.

Stear, Archie y Terry, seguían preguntando a los empleados a ver si alguien recordaba algo que los pudiera ayudar, sin embargo nadie sabía nada. Rosemary se dirigía con paso más tranquilo llevando a Alejandro de la mano, le causaba mucha ternura ese niño y no sabía por qué. Cuando iba llegando junto a la mamá de él la reconoció.

-¡Dorothy! – Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Usted conoce a mi mamá? – Preguntó Alejandro inocente al ver que Rosemary volteaba a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Dorothy! – Gritó emocionada corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja que la veía entre gustosa y asustada.

-¡Rosemary! ¡Joven Anthony! – Decía sorprendida.

-¡Dorothy! ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó ansioso Anthony una vez que dejó que llegara su madre a su encuentro.

-¿Candy? – Preguntó dudosa. – ¡No lo sé! – Dijo sorprendida. – Hace días que no la veo, nos encontramos hace una semana y quedamos de vernos aquí al siguiente día, pero se enfermó Alejandro y ya no pude salir. – Decía impaciente ante la mirada de tristeza y decepción del rubio. Dorothy comenzó a llorar angustiada. Rosemary la abrazó para consolarla sabía cuánto quería ella a Candy.

-Tranquila vamos a encontrarla. – Rosemary trataba de darles ánimos, pero ella también estaba muy asustada por la situación. Anthony tenía la cabeza hecha un lío no podía creer que había hecho el viaje tarde, si hubiera salido en cuanto regresó Terry, tal vez la hubiera alcanzado, o tal vez no. Tenía que averiguar algo sobre ella, su tío no estaba tampoco, a lo mejor estaba con ella. – Dorothy, Alejandro... – Dijo Rosemary no queriendo ser imprudente.

-Sí, Alejandro es hijo de él. – Dijo con la voz un poco audible, el niño no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijeron, solo los veía con curiosidad. Anthony alcanzaba a escuchar en su desespero y veía al pequeño que con razón le había recordado tanto a su amada. Le dirigió una sonrisa y el niño le correspondió. Era su primo más pequeño. Rosemary lo abrazó y besó en las mejillas y aunque el niño sonreía no tenía idea de que pasaba.

-¿Mi hermano lo sabe? – Pregunto Rosemary.

-No lo creo, Candy prometió no decirle, pero como te digo ya no la he visto. – Dorothy se angustiaba por su muñequita, iría a la mansión de su padre a pedirle ayuda para buscarla también.

-¿Vamos? Les dijo Anthony, Albert no está. – Le dijo para darle confianza a Dorothy y los acompañara, sin embargo decidió pedir primero ayuda a su padre y se retiró.

Anthony regresó con su madre a la mansión de Terry, quería él también hablar con la servidumbre.

-Nada Anthony, nadie sabe nada. La única que dijo que pronto llegaría el Duque es la cocinera.

-Bien, aquí lo espero. – Dijo Anthony decidido. Terry estuvo de acuerdo, tenían que enfrentarlo de una vez.

Un elegante carruaje llegaba a la mansión y un tranquilo Duque llegaba sin preocupación. Entro a su mansión y se encontró con varias personas que estaban en el salón, entre ellas aparte de su hijo alcanzó a reconocer a Rosemary. Se sorprendió a verla, estaba mucho más bella que antes, eso hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado y nervioso, pero de pronto su gesto sorprendido cambió por uno de amargura al recordar lo acontecido hacía años atrás.

-Rosemary. – Dijo seriamente, con rencor.

-Richard. – Contestó la elegante y hermosa mujer, sin bajar la mirada, digna, toda una dama en la extensión de la palabra y eso hacía que Richard se sintiera peor por su rechazo. La belleza de Rosemary, siempre lo había cautivado y cuando conoció a Eleanor se encandiló también con ella, sin embargo en carácter eran muy diferentes, Rosemary era noble, buena, abnegada y Eleanor era un poco más egoísta tanto así que no había peleado mucho la custodia de su hijo y lo haba dejado en manos de él y su nueva esposa, aquella mujer que no tenía nada de belleza ni gracia más sin embargo según su padre era la única digna de llevar el título de duquesa solo porque era hija de uno de las personas más ricas de Inglaterra. Richard volteó a ver a los demás chicos que estaban ahí e inmediatamente supo quién era el hijo de su rival. Miró con coraje a Anthony quien no se sintió intimidado con su mirada, al contrario la sostuvo con valentía y el mismo orgullo con el que lo veía su madre. Los otros dos chicos que no sabía quiénes eran lo veían igual, volteo a ver a su hijo con desagrado.

-Veo que se han enterado de la huida de la señorita Andrew. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿Averiguó algo? – Preguntó Anthony decidido.

-Vaya, veo que tienes agallas. – Dijo el duque mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. – ¿No tienen miedo de que están en mi terreno? – Pregunto amenazante.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. – Contesto Anthony. – Además, somos invitados de su hijo. – Dijo seguro. El Duque volteó a ver a Terry enfadado.

-Tiene razón padre, ellos vinieron por Candy y nos encontramos con esta noticia. – Decía Terry sin inmutarse mucho por la presencia de su padre y mucho menos por la forma que lo miraba.

-¡Ella es tu prometida! - Decía alzando la voz.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero casarme con ella! ¡Ella no me ama! – Le decía Terry de la misma forma.

-¡No me importa! ¡Su padre tendrá que firmar el contrato lo antes posible si no quiere ir a la cárcel! – Decía el Duque. De pronto su sonrisa cambió a una más maliciosa. – O tal vez sea lo mejor, si no puedo obligar a esa muchacha a casarse contigo, entonces su padre irá a la cárcel. – Dijo de nueva cuenta ante el asombro de los demás.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Dijo Archie indignado, fue el primero en reaccionar, Anthony lo veía estudiándolo.

-Eres un maldito Richard. – Dijo Rosemary, esas palabras lo hirieron, le gustara o no el seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por esa mujer y era la única que lo lastimaba al expresar su desprecio hacia él. – Siempre lo has sido, agradezco el no haberme casado contigo. – Le dijo duramente hiriendo lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Cuánto se le debe? – Preguntó Anthony seguro de sí mismo.

-Dudo que tengas el dinero para pagarme. – Dijo sonriendo de nueva cuenta, cubriendo el dolor que las palabras de Rosemary le habían causado.

-Pues no lo dude, ¿Cuánto debe mi tío?

-Lo suficiente para dejarte en la ruina a ti y a toda tu familia. – Dijo con desprecio.

-No esté muy seguro de ello. – Contestó Anthony, Stear y Archie sudaban y no podían creer que Anthony se estuviera metiendo en camisa de once varas, ellos sabían que Anthony no tenía dinero. – Dentro de poco cumpliré mi mayoría de edad y con ello obtendré la herencia que mi padre me heredó, así como la herencia de mi abuelo.

-No te será suficiente.

-¿Está usted seguro?

-¿No te importa quedarte en la ruina por una mujer?

-Por Candy no. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras los demás lo veían asombrados, solo Rosemary confiaba en lo que su hijo hacía, él no era tonto y sabría bien negociar. – Además usted solo dice que llevará a la cárcel a mi tío por un mal negocio en el cual usted invirtió, por lo que sé nadie lo obligó. – Dijo Anthony, viendo como el cínico semblante del duque cambiaba de aspecto. – También es sabido que es un delito obligar a una joven a casarse en contra de su voluntad por un negocio mal invertido. – Volvió a atacar. – El duque lo veía molesto y veía como su hijo solo se cruzaba de brazos sin hacer nada al respecto.

-Albert sabía que había riesgo en el negocio y aun así decidió hacerlo, por eso decidió hacer el compromiso conmigo, solo así se liberará de la deuda, eso o la cárcel.

-¿Está seguro que fue mi tío el que hizo el negocio? – Preguntó Anthony quien de pronto se le venía a la mente que pudo haber sido todo cosa de Louis. – El duque se puso pálido de pronto pero trató de ocultarlo.

-Yo solo sé que hay un convenio de matrimonio.

-El cual no está firmado. – Dijo Anthony. – Además existe otro contrato que tiene fecha anterior al que usted menciona, si yo voy a averiguar sobre el monto de lo perdido en el negocio y llevo el contrato matrimonial previo al suyo, con pagar la cantidad perdida será suficiente, el contrato de usted quedaría anulado.

Stear, Archie y Terry veían sorprendido al rubio, ¿Cómo sabía tanto? La verdad es que su abuelo era un reconocido abogado en Escocia y el mismo se había encargado de asesorarlo para que no cayera en los malos manejos de ese señor.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Pregunto Richard tratando de mantener su postura.

-Mi abuelo se llama Harry Brower ¿Lo conoce usted? – Preguntó tranquilamente. Sabía que ese nombre era muy reconocido en Europa, modestia aparte le había dicho su abuelo y en la mirada de Richard pudo comprobar que así era. – Es abogado. – Dijo de nuevo. – El conoce las leyes.

-¡Yo también conozco las leyes! - Dijo de nuevo alzando la voz tratando de intimidar.

-Siempre has querido arreglar todo con gritos Richard, nunca te has dado cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que el poder y la opresión. – Le dijo Rosemary. – Mi hijo ya se informó de la deuda que tiene Albert contigo, es por eso que si dice que puede pagarla lo hará.

Richard se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, ya no le quedaba de otra, tendría que hablar con Louis para obligarlo a que hiciera algo más para atar a William y mandarlo a la cárcel como mínimo.

Albert iba entrando a la mansión de los Grandchester, había estado investigando en Chicago todo lo referente al negocio con el duque y había descubierto junto con George los malos manejos que había hecho Louis. George lo había buscado a petición de Anthony y al dar con él se desplazó inmediatamente rumbo a Chicago para poner en orden todo lo que estaba mal puesto en el consorcio. Ambos habían descubierto las firmas falsas que había hecho Louis y las desviaciones de dinero que había hecho a favor de los Leagan.

-No será necesario Rosemary. – Dijo Albert quien venía entrando en ese momento cuando ella decía que Anthony pagaría su deuda. – Acabo de regresar de Chicago y gracias a George pude encontrar todas las irregularidades en las que había incurrido Louis, recuperando cada centavo de los clientes y de mi propia familia que había desviado a sus cuentas personales.

-¿Cómo dices Albert? – Preguntó Rosemary.

-Lo que escuchas hermana. Louis está en estos momentos en espera de ser procesado por enriquecimiento ilícito y abuso de confianza.

-De todas formas tío, yo me ofrezco a pagar la cantidad que el consorcio adeuda al duque de Grandchester. – Decía Anthony seguro de sus palabras, por su amada haría todo por no verla sufrir y sabía que si su padre tenía que ir a la cárcel ella sufriría mucho y eso él no lo permitiría.

-No será necesario Anthony. – Le dijo palmeando su hombro con cariño, como antes lo hacía, eso reconfortó a Anthony. – También descubrimos que nunca hubo un negocio real entre las empresas Anthony y el duque de Grandchester, el dinero que se había invertido era del mismo corporativo, pero Louis se encargó de hacernos creer que era dinero del Duque, que me imagino él lo sabía muy bien. – Dijo Albert volteando a ver al duque con la mirada fija, mientras el duque estaba furioso porque sus planes se venían abajo gracias al idiota de Louis Leagan. – Así que si no quiere señor Duque que lo encarcelen a usted por prestar su nombre para realizar un fraude, le aconsejo que deje el país. Yo no pude retrasar mucho a la policía para su aprensión y en lo que llega el comunicado a Nueva York es el tiempo que tiene para abandonar América sin ser aprendido. Decía Albert mirando su reloj como dando a entender que el tiempo se agotaba y seguía su curso.

El Duque estaba indignado, sin embargo sabía que eso era posible, como había dicho él sabía de leyes y sabía que no lo habían engañado, se había descubierto su plan. Antes de retirarse a su oficina y darle indicaciones a sus empleados se volteó a ver a su hijo.

-Terry, tú te iras conmigo.

-Te equivocas padre, yo me quedo aquí con mi madre.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eres es próximo duque!

-Ya te he dicho que para esto esta Allan. – Dijo seguro. – Además a la graciosa de tu mujer le agradará mucho la idea. – Yo tengo que quedarme en Chicago, alguien me espera. – Dijo tranquilo, el duque no quiso alegar más, después lo obligaría a cumplir con el deber que tenía por nacimiento, aún le quedaban muchos años para convencerlo. Desapareció de la vista de los demás y todos decidieron marcharse, sobre todo Anthony quien estaba muy preocupado por Candy.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Candy. – Dijo Anthony.

-¿Candy? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Albert por fin dándose cuenta que su hija no estaba ahí. Rosemary soltó un pesado suspiro y Anthony salía de la mansión seguido de sus primos y Terry. Aún seguía molesto con su tío por la separación que los había obligado a mantener, si no hubiera sido por su terquedad de obligar a Candy a un compromiso, en vez de averiguar primero la situación, Candy no hubiera tenido que escapar y no estuviera desaparecida.

-_Amor, ¿Dónde estarás? – _Pensaba desesperado buscando a todos lados de la gran zona residencial como si con eso la fuera a encontrar. – _Tan cerca que estuviéramos de estar juntos pecosa. – _Apretaba sus manos sumido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Albert venía tras de él junto con Rosemary quien le explicaba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con Candy, lo poco que habían averiguado.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? – Decía preocupado por fin por su hija, él sabía que era una jovencita que nunca había salido sola y de pronto le cayó del cielo la preocupación por su hija, pensando en lo que Candace estaría pensando. – _Perdóname amor, ayúdame a encontrarla por favor. – _Pensaba volteando al cielo. Stear y Archie observaban todo el panorama igual de preocupados, pero veían como Anthony se dirigía al parque, él había visto a Dorothy que venía en dirección a ellos y le iba a advertir de la presencia de Albert sabía que ella no quería verlo.

Alejandro al ver la casa de Candy corría sin fijarse al pasar la calle, quería ver a su amiga y estaba seguro de que ya había regresado, en su mente infantil no alcanzaba a comprender que la información que le había dado el viejo cochero a su madre no se refería a que ella hubiera regresado, sin embargo en su corazoncito esperaba que fuera así, tanto así que no le importó que el padre de Candy, aquel hombre del que otras veces se había escondido, estuviera cerca y salió corriendo a la mansión.

-¡Alejandro! – Gritó Dorothy desesperada al ver que su hijo se había soltado de su mano y se acercaba a la calle sin fijarse si venía algún coche, Anthony que ya estaba en el parque, escuchó el grito de Dorothy girando su rostro para ver que Alejandro rodeaba las bancas del lugar para llegar a su destino. Sin embargo no pudo alcanzar al pequeño.

-¡Alejandro! – Grito también desesperado corriendo tras de él para tratar de alcanzarlo, Dorothy lo seguía muy de cerca.

Albert advirtió la situación sin poner atención a la mujer que iba por el niño, simplemente vio al niño correr en su dirección y el carro que se aproximaba al parecer sin percatarse de lo que sucedía. Rosemary vio con horror lo que podía sucederle a su sobrino y gritó asustada.

-¡Alejandro! –Albert la volteó a ver extrañada de que conociera al pequeño, sin embargo no era el momento de investigar, así que al estar más cerca de él se acercó con grandes pasos y lo tomó en sus brazos quitándolo del peligro, hasta entonces el automóvil veía lo que iba a hacer al ver al adulto lanzarse por el niño tan pequeño que cruzaba la calle.

Anthony siguió su trayecto para llegar al otro lado de la calle junto a su madre, sus primos y su tío quien sostenía a Alejandro en brazos. Terry observaba igual que los demás con el rostro aún pálido del susto.

Albert bajo al niño quien lo miraba un poco aturdido y con desconfianza, él sabía quién era ese hombre y como un día le había dicho a su hermana, ese hombre le causaba miedo, sin embargo al estar en sus brazos y ver que no había maldad en los ojos de aquel hombre se sintió extrañamente protegido, tuvo una sensación de protección que nunca había sentido en sus casi cuatro años de vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tranquilo al niño para no asustarlo. Alejandro asintió, mientras veía a Anthony, Rosemary y los demás igual de asustados. – No ha pasado nada. – Les dijo para tranquilizarlos, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la joven que llegaba corriendo a arrebatarle al niño de las manos su cara reflejó la sorpresa que tenían los presentes. -¿¡Dorothy!? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver que ella tomaba al niño entre sus brazos y lo besaba con desesperación. Dorothy ignoró la presencia del rubio porque no sabía cómo actuar, ella iba solo a dar informes de lo que había averiguado sobre Candy y no se imaginaba que su tormento estaría ya de regreso.

-¿Dorothy? – Volvió a decir Albert. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntaba nervioso y sin poder quitar la vista tanto del niño como de la joven. -¿Ustedes sabían? – Preguntó volteando a ver a Anthony quien solo le sostenía la mirada sin responder nada, volteo a ver a Rosemary. – Hermana… - Le dijo casi en un suplicio.

-Albert, nosotros nos vamos enterando de que Dorothy vive aquí. – Le dijo tranquila. – Llevamos solo unas horas en Nueva York y también para nosotros fue una sorpresa encontrarnos con ella aquí. – Le dijo tranquila para que no se alterara.

-Dorothy. – Volteo a verla y Dorothy bajó la mirada apenada, tratando de esconder sus ojos llorosos. Albert creía que Alejandro era un niño que ella cuidaba, así como había cuidado a su hija tantos años.

-Mami ¿Conoces a ese señor? – Preguntó Alejandro inocentemente, lo cual hizo que Albert abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Mamá? – Preguntó sorprendido, buscando la mirada de Dorothy, sin embargo no lo conseguía. - ¿Eres su mamá? – Pregunto nuevamente, pero Dorothy seguía sin hablar, sin embargo levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos que tanto había añorado volver a ver, sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentía que su garganta estaba llena de sentimientos que querían salir de golpe pero se acumulaban en su interior impidiéndole salir a cada uno.

-Sí. – Dijo Alejandro inocentemente. – Ella es mi mami. – Y tú eres el papá de Candy. – Dijo de nuevo con su mirada verde encontrándose con la azul de su padre. Albert sonrió al escucharlo hablar, sintió una conexión especial con ese niño y de pronto le recordaba a Candy cuando tenía esa edad, su nariz, sus ojos, los labios y hasta esa mirada inocente y pícara tenía de su hija, solo le faltaban los rizos y las pecas que ella había heredado de su madre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó a Alejandro ya que al parecer era el único que podía hablar.

-Tres. – Le dijo mostrando sus deditos, batallando un poco para colocarlos cada uno en su lugar para hacer un tres con ellos. - Casi así. - Dijo agregando un dedo más. - ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó ante la sonrisa que le sacaba a Albert su inocencia.

-Uhhh yo ya soy muy grande. – Le dijo ante la mirada divertida del niño. – Candy tenía razón. – Le dijo inocente.

-¿Qué te dijo Candy? – Pregunto mientras hacía cuentas del tiempo que tenía sin ver a Dorothy, de las sospechas de su hermana cuando ella huyó y de la edad de Alejandro, todo concordaba con lo que comenzaba a sospechar.

-Dijo que tú eras bueno con todos menos con ella. – Dijo sin saber lo que decía, sin notar en su inocencia que aquel hombre que también era su padre sentía en su corazón una infinita pena por escuchar lo que su hija comentaba de él.

–_Soy bueno con todos, menos contigo, perdóname hija, perdóname por favor, si supieras cuanto te amo. –_ Pensaba arrepentido y una lágrima aparecía en su rostro afligido por lo que estaba pasando, su hija había desaparecido y encontraba de pronto a Dorothy, la tenía frente a él y por si fuera poco también estaba ahí su hijo, aquel niño que solo había soñado que tenía, pero que no tenía la certeza de que fuera verdad.

Volteo a ver a Rosemary y Anthony al mismo tiempo, ya que ellos estaban al frente de él, detrás estaban Stear, Archie y Terry, todos esperando la reacción de Albert. Rosemary y Anthony asintieron contestando la pregunta que les hacía Albert en silencio. Volteó a ver a Dorothy, quien seguía observándolo como si fuera un sueño.

-¿Cómo estás? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Bien. – Dijo Dorothy tratando de recomponerse. – Gracias por salvar a Alejandro. – Dijo apenas audible. – Pero yo solo he venido para avisar lo que sé de Candy. – Dijo Dorothy recordando de pronto a lo que había ido. Anthony pronto puso atención a lo que decía y la tomaba de los hombros impaciente.

-¡Dorothy! Dígame por favor ¿Que averiguó sobre Candy? - Decía impaciente.

-Candy tomó la diligencia por la mañana rumbo a la estación del tren. – Dijo Dorothy por fin.

-¿Hace cuánto de eso? – Preguntó de nuevo inquieto.

-Hace como una semana. – Dorothy le señalaba al cochero que le había dado informes de Candy, ella había decidido preguntar entre los cocheros a ver si de casualidad alguno sabía algo. Anthony volteo a ver a su madre y su tío y con solo la mirada les dijo que iría a preguntar de nuevo, ambos asintieron. Stear y Archie se fueron tras él para acompañarlo al ver que ya iba cruzando la calle nuevamente rumbo a las diligencias. Mientras tanto Albert observaba a Dorothy, quería investigar sobre su hija pero temía que si perdía de vista a Dorothy ella se volviera a esconder de él.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo Anthony al hombre ya mayor pero de aspecto amable.

-Muy buenas tardes jóvenes. – Respondió al ver a los tres jóvenes que lo saludaban.

-Disculpe, buen hombre, pero me dice mi tía que hace una semana usted llevó a mi prima a la estación del tren. –Le dijo tratando de aparentar calma, el señor lo miró extrañado, no sabía a quién se refería. – Es una chica de rizos rubios, bajita de estatura, blanca, con unos maravillosos ojos verdes y unas cuantas pecas adornan su rostro. – El buen hombre recordó a la amable rubia a la que se referían los caballeros.

-AAAhhh sí, hace un momento una señora con un niño vinieron a preguntar por ella. Efectivamente yo la llevé a la estación del tren, iba muy apurada y llamó mi atención que subió a mi carruaje sin decirme antes la dirección a la cual se dirigía. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Le comentó hacia dónde iba? – Pregunto impaciente, el señor lo notó y sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Es su novia joven? – Anthony asintió.

-Es la mujer de mi vida. – Le dijo con el corazón en la mano, el señor se conmovió con sus palabras y confió en su instinto, decidiendo ayudar a aquel joven que estaba frente a él.

-Casi no platicamos joven, pero cuando le pregunté si iba de visita con algún familiar, ella solo me respondió que volvía a casa. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, esperando haber ayudado a aquel elegante joven. Anthony sonrió ilusionado al pensar que su pecosa había regresado a Lakewood, rogando a Dios por que hubiera llegado con bien a su destino.

Continuará…

La trama avanza y el tiempo para estar junto se hace más corto, como les digo me fue quedando más larga de lo que me hubiera gustado la separación, pero los acontecimientos que tenía en mi mente me fueron llevando a relatar las cosas más detalladamente para que no quedara tanta duda, y eso hizo que se alargara el encuentro, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena, como le anteriormente no se arrepentirán.

Espero que estén muy bien todas y que se estén cuidando mucho, les mando muchas bendiciones y un saludo a cada una de ustedes en especial a las que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! aquí de nuevo actualizando esta historia, tengo apuro porque se encuentren estos rubios jajajaja espero que les guste el capítulo, les mando un fuerte abrazo. Bendiciones para todas ustedes.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen sin embargo soy una fanática de Anthony y Candy, por ello decidí hacerles una historia para ellos dos, una donde sean felices, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversion, pero no es una historia apta para menores de edad, así que ya sabes que hacer si no lo eres. COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**TRANZANDO CAMINO**

Candy estaba en la primera clase de enfermería que le habían impartido y a pesar de lo difícil que se veía era interesante para ella el poder conocer otros temas que los que le eran impartidos por sus profesores. Ella siempre había sido algo despistada para las clases de música, arte y sobre todo matemáticas, pero por una extraña razón las de enfermería le generaban interés de saber más del asunto.

-¿¡Quedó claro!? – Decía Mary Jane con su peculiar forma de hablar tan fuerte y a la vez tan aguda, todas las demás estudiantes asintieron muy profesionales. Volteó a ver a Candy para ver si no tenía alguna duda. Candy le sonrió en respuesta de haber entendido todo y ella se sintió tranquila y orgullosa. –Recuerden que al ser estudiantes aún no tienen permitido ir a la sección del hospital, así que estarán aquí por lo menos tres meses para que puedan salir y comenzar a relacionarse con los médicos y los estudiantes a medicina, ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí señorita! – Se escuchó en todo el salón. Candy las observaba y todas ellas parecían chicas muy serias y profesionales, aprovecharía para conocerlas y aprender de ellas un poco. Candy se levantó de su lugar y tomó con cuidado sus libros acercándose a la que según ella era la estudiante más seria y profesional de todas.

-Hola, buenas tardes, me llamo Candy. – Le dijo extendiendo su mano, sin embargo la chica en cuestión no le respondió simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar sin voltear a verla.

-No te preocupes. – Le dijo una chica delgada de ojos azules y cabello rojizo. – Flamy es siempre así, como es la que está más avanzada no habla con nadie. Mucho gusto. – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella. – Mi nombre es Jane, Candy. – Le dijo ya que había escuchado su nombre al tratar de presentarse con la otra enfermera.

-Mucho gusto, Jane – Dijo Candy agradeciéndole con una sonrisa el gesto. Ambas chicas salieron del salón entre las demás chicas que hacían grupos entre ellas para platicar un poco antes de pasar a la siguiente clase.

-Candy. – Dijo la voz de la enfermera mayor, llamando a su pupila. Le hizo un ademán con su cabeza indicándole que se acercara a ella. Candy se disculpó con Jane y se acercó a su ángel guardián.

-Usted dirá señorita Mary Jane. – Saludó con respeto.

-A la hora del almuerzo dices que yo te envié a comer ahí, ellos ya saben que irás a desayunar, comer y cenar, solo que no te ubican. ¿Entendido? – Preguntó como lo había hecho hacía un rato en clase.

-Entendido señorita Mary Jane, gracias. – Le dedicó una sonrisa y la vieja enfermera le sonrió apenas retirándose del lugar como si le hubiera llamado la atención. Jane se acercó apurada a la rubia para saber que le había dicho.

-¿Te ha regañado? – Candy negó con una sonrisa.

-No, solamente me ha dicho lo que tengo que decir al llegar al comedor.

-Qué extraño. – Dijo Jane.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Candy confusa.

-La señorita Mary Jane no da indicaciones personalmente, solo da la clase y se va, ¡ah! y pregunta mucho más si eres su tocaya. – Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado haciendo a Candy reír por ello. A partir de ese día Candy y Jane se hicieron buenas amigas, se cubrían una a la otra en sus dudas y poco poco Candy le confiaba sus cosas, dándole Jane ánimo para que dejara la carta en el buzón del hospital. Ahí se encargaban de ponerle una estampilla para mandarlas, eran los privilegios que tenían las estudiantes ahí para poderse comunicar con sus familiares. Al no tener dinero para enviarla personalmente Candy decidió hacer lo que le decía su amiga ya que ella no se animaba a pedirle dinero a Mary Jane, la experimentada enfermera ya había hecho mucho por ella, le había solucionado su problema de vivienda y comida y además le estaba enseñando una profesión muy noble y altruista, justo como le gustaba a ella.

Mientras la carta emprendía su viaje a Lakewood, Anthony y compañía viajaba de regreso a Chicago, habían tenido que esperar unos días para poder tomar el tren ya que solo había corridas Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes, así que el viernes tomaron el tren rumbo a Chicago, pero Anthony viajaría a Lakewood en busca de su amada.

Llegaron un domingo a Chicago, cansados pero con la esperanza de que Candy hubiera llegado a Lakewood.

-Madre, iré a dejarte a casa para que descanses mis primos y yo viajaremos a Lakewood para buscar a Candy.

– Está bien hijo no te preocupes. – Dijo Rosemary quien quería irse por su cuenta para no retrasar más a su hijo, sabía que de todas formas él no se dejaría convencer de esperar.

-Yo iré con ustedes. – Dijo Albert quien también había viajado con ellos para asegurarse de que encontraran pronto a su hija, Dorothy iba con él y ahora era otro hombre parecía que se había ido uno y había llegado otro uno preocupado por encontrar a su hija.

-Está bien tío. – Dijo Anthony, él no le guardaba rencor, sin embargo mentiría si no lo seguía culpando de todo lo que había pasado.

-Dorothy puedes ir con Rosemary a la mansión Andrew.

-No Albert, yo iré a la mansión de mi hijo, allá está mi suegro y la tía abuela, ella se quedó con él para que ninguno estuviera solo.

-¿Por qué no se quedaron en la mansión de Chicago? – Preguntó confundido, aún no habían hablado de la forma en que los habían corrido por órdenes suyas de Lakewood.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Dijo esta vez Stear quien seguía molesto con su tío por ello.

-¿A qué te refieres Stear? – Preguntó dudoso.

-A que tú ordenaste al tío Louis que tanto mi tía como Anthony debían salir de Lakewood sin dinero, y sin el apellido Andrew a menos de que Anthony se casara con Eliza. – Dijo Archie ofuscado. Dorothy lo volteó a ver sorprendida, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Alejandro quien dormía cansado por el viaje.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Dijo confundido, su gesto les dijo a los demás que había sido otra mentira del canalla de Louis Leagan.

-En el camino te explico tío. – Dijo Anthony, al fin y al cabo él había sido el ofendido, no sus primos. Terry se despedía de ellos iba con su suegra, quien había decidido acompañarlo para cuidar a su hija ya que sabía que estaba delicada de salud.

-Gracias por todo Terry. – Le dijo Anthony estrechando su mano siendo sincero.

-No hay de que, de todas formas seguiré al pendiente hasta que aparezca Candy. – Le dijo al rubio quien asintió en informarle cuando estuviera con ella. Se despidieron de una vez y los Andrew se dirigieron a la mansión de los Brower.

Anthony llegó apresurado a su casa, saludando a su abuelo y a la tía abuela lo cuales estaban en la sala tomando una taza de té platicando muy amenamente. Llevó a su mamá a su habitación ya que Rosemary había llegado más cansada de lo habitual, tenía que reconocer que ese viaje le había afectado un poco a su salud, eso y el saber que Candy estaba desaparecida le estaba pasando factura en su salud aunque tenía que hacerse la fuerte para poder apoyar a su hijo.

Dorothy aunque había acompañado a los Andrew no significaba que iba a volver con Albert, ello solo lo había hecho por la preocupación que tenía por Candy, sin embargo el rubio estaba feliz de tenerla tan cerca así como a Alejandro, ya había comprendido que había sido un idiota todos estos años y solo rogaba por encontrar pronto a su hija y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado.

-¿Listos? – Preguntó Anthony apurado al reunirse con sus primos y su tío.

-Listos. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Dorothy, puedes ir a la mansión con la tía abuela si así lo quieres. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja quien lo miraba aún tímida.

-No se preocupe señor William. – Le dijo ante el rostro de desacuerdo de Albert, pero no era el momento para hablar de ello.

-No habrá inconveniente si se queda aquí. – Dijo el abuelo de Anthony a quien ya le habían dicho a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía.

-Gracias abuelo. – Dijo Anthony y este le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa. – Vamos. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido de los demás.

Viajaron en el automóvil de Albert, iban los cuatro chicos y Anthony fue el encargado de conducir, era el que tenía más prisa en llegar.

-Tranquilo Anthony.- Dijo Stear quien trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Stear tiene razón Anthony. – Dijo Albert. – Mejor dime que fue eso de que yo los corrí de Lakewood.

Stear y Archie comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido ya que Anthony no estaba en la mansión el día que Louis Leagan había hablado con sus tías.

-Me doy cuenta que siempre tuve a mi lado al enemigo y no me di cuenta de ello. – Decía Albert sintiéndose un tonto una vez más.

-Yo me encontré con George hace unos días tío. – Dijo Anthony para hacer más conversación aún no llegaban y les faltaba todavía algunas horas por llegar.

-Sí Anthony, George me dijo lo que había hablado contigo y las sospechas que tenía sobre Louis, también aclaramos lo de su supuesto despido. Todo este tiempo Louis se encargó de hacer malos manejos con el dinero y culpo a George de todo esto, además le dijo que yo era el que lo estaba culpando de todo, por ello no se acercaba a mí y a nosotros Louis nos dijo que George estaba incapacitado y que no quería visitas porque quería recuperarse lo antes posible.

Las cosas iban tomando forma de todo lo que había sucedido. Albert había descubierto gracias a Anthony y a sus sospechas de que todo había sido obra de Louis y que él mismo se había puesto de acuerdo con el Duque de Grandchester para llevar a cabo esa venganza que había jurado en contra de los Andrew y Louis lo hacía porque ya no quería volver a pasar la vergüenza de no tener dinero. Además quería aprovechar la herencia de Anthony haciéndole creer que Albert quería un compromiso de su hija. Louis sabía que la fortuna de Anthony era inmensa, aunada a la fortuna que le correspondía por parte de los Andrew, la cual también era mentira que había perdido gracias a su tío.

-Yo nunca di la orden de que te casaras con Eliza, con razón cuando me informó que te habías ido de Lakewood se cuidó de darme a conocer los motivos por los que lo habías hecho y yo asumí que era porque estabas molesto por lo de Candy.

-Ese fue mi mayor motivo tío, buscar a Candy. Pero cuando me advirtió el tío Louis que querías que me casara con Eliza o abandonara la mansión, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Lo único que me detenía era mi madre. – Dijo Anthony preocupado por la salud de su madre.

-¿Ella ha recaído? – Preguntó Albert al ver la mirada de angustia de sus sobrinos.

-Hace unos meses tuvo un episodio que la llevó al hospital. – Dijo triste.

¿Cómo? – Dijo Albert angustiado. – Hace años que no tenía una recaída.

-Lo sé, el médico nos advirtió lo que padece y que debemos cuidarla, dice que aunque no es algo muy grave al ser crónico tiene que tener sus cuidados.

-Entiendo. – Decía Albert pensando que todo esto había sido culpa de él y del señor Legan.

-No te preocupes tío, hemos estado muy al pendiente de la tía Rosemary. – Dijo Archie tratando de suavizar la culpa de Albert.

-Gracias hijo, sé muy bien lo mucho que la quieren.

Llegaron por fin a Lakewood, era de noche cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Anthony bajó del automóvil igual de impaciente que como se subió y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. La mansión lucía a oscuras, solo las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas. El mayordomo llegaba para abrir la puerta ante la insistencia de los toquidos que se presentaban insistentes.

-Buenas noches joven Brower. – Saludó sorprendido. – Sr. Andrew. – Dijo al adulto que llegaba tras él y después los Cornwell.

-Miles ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó Anthony arrebatado.

-¿La señorita Candy? – Preguntó sorprendido viendo al Sr. Andrew quien le daba la orden con la mirada de contestar la pregunta que le hacía Anthony angustiado.

-La señorita Candy no está aquí joven Brower.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? ¡Ella debió haber llegado hace días! – Decía angustiado.

-¡Cálmate Anthony! – Decía Stear. – Primero nos calmamos todos por favor.

-Miles, ¿No has recibido ninguna carta?

-No joven, desde que ustedes se fueron junto a la señora Elroy nadie ha venido a visitarnos, ni siquiera el cartero. – Dijo el mayordomo ya más despierto.

-Stear, Archie ¿Ustedes creen que pueda estar con alguna de sus prometidas? – Preguntó Anthony.

-No lo creo Anthony, tanto Patty como Annie se fueron a Chicago el día que nosotros nos fuimos para allá.

-Tal vez fue muy apresurado venir sin primero preguntarles a ellas. – Dijo Albert.

-¡Tenemos que regresar! – Dijo Anthony impaciente, queriendo recorrer el camino de regreso.

-Tranquilízate Anthony. – Dijo Albert. – Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos, sobre todo porque lo único que obtuvimos es que Candy dijo que venía a su casa, pero la verdad no nos detuvimos a pensar si ella traía dinero para hacerlo. – Dijo pensando ya un poco más las cosas.

Anthony lo veía sorprendido, tenía razón en Nueva York nadie les pudo decir nada de la rubia que había abordado el tren hacía más de una semana, era tanta gente la que viajaba que nadie la recordaba, pero no habían preguntado en Chicago, ahí era menos gente la que había, tal vez alguien había visto o recordaba algo.

-Vamos a descansar muchachos. – Dijo Albert tratando de mostrase sereno ante los muchachos, pero no lo estaba y sabía bien que ninguno de los chicos en especial Anthony podrían dormir esa noche.

Efectivamente Anthony no pudo dormir en toda la noche, no le importaba que su permiso en el hospital había terminado, lo único que quería era llegar de nuevo a Chicago y comenzar a preguntar en la estación de trenes a ver si alguien había notado a su pecosa.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Albert quien fue el segundo en llegar al comedor, le siguió Stear y por último llegaba Archie, todos con unas ojeras asomándose a su rostro, ni el baño matutino les había borrado el cansancio que tenían, sobre todo Anthony quien tenía la mirada perdida, eso hizo que Albert se sintiera más miserable.

-Buenos días tío. – Contestó por cortesía. – Ordené que prepararan un almuerzo para llevar, si no les molesta. – Dijo viendo con ansia a sus primos quien solo le sonrieron asintiendo que estaban de acuerdo. – Bien es hora de irnos. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Vamos, pero yo manejo ahora. – Dijo Albert quien no iba a permitir que su sobrino manejara de nueva cuenta ya era mucho estrés el que estaba manejando.

El camino fue más serio que el anterior, ninguno hablaba, Anthony solo iba observando el camino, mientras los demás hablaban cosas sin sentido.

-Tío puedes ir a la estación del tren, por favor. – Dijo únicamente al llegar a Chicago. Albert asintió y se dirigió rumbo a la estación.

Anthony se bajó junto a los tres caballeros quienes lo seguían respetando el dolor que tenía el rubio por la angustia de no saber de su amada. Llegó y preguntó en donde vendían los boletos, pero nadie le supo dar razón de su amada, todos preguntaron a empleados y a las personas que estaban en los puestos de venta, sin embargo nadie recordaba a la chica de rizos rubios y pecas.

Anthony salió de la estación de trenes más desanimado que nunca y vio a una señora que pedía limosna enseguida de la estación, se acercó a ella y sacó un billete de su cartera, proporcionándoselo con cuidado.

-Muchas gracias joven, Dios lo bendiga. – Dijo la humilde mujer agradeciendo el buen gesto del rubio, los demás veían como Anthony hablaba con la mujer. – Lo vi entrar muy triste joven. – Le dijo para hacer conversación. Anthony pensó que no perdía nada con preguntarle a mujer.

-He venido a preguntar por mi prometida, pero nadie la ha visto porque ya hace una semana que llegó a Chicago. – Dijo esperando que le diera alguna información.

-Por qué no me dice como es la señorita, tal vez yo la haya visto, vengo todos los días y estoy desde la mañana muy temprano y me voy muy tarde. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Veo muchos rostros y soy buena recordándolos. – Le volvió a decir.

-Mi prometida es la más hermosa de todas señora, es rubia con el cabello rizado, blanca y delgada, muy pequeña de estatura, tiene unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan al verlos y unas maravillosas pecas adornan su rostro, pero lo que la hace más hermosa es el gran corazón que ella posee. – Le dijo enamorado a la mujer que lo veía con una sonrisa, recordando a la joven rubia que días atrás había llegado a Chicago, la cual le proporcionó unas cuantas monedas.

-Si es la joven que creo que dice, llegó hace como diez días. – Dijo la mujer ante el asombro de Anthony quien la miró en espera de más información.

-¿La ha visto usted?

-He visto a una chica con sus características, la misma descripción que usted me ha dado. Llevaba una maleta blanca con franjas rojas, parecía muy asustada. – Albert llegaba en ese momento alcanzando a escuchar la descripción que daba la mujer y las pertenencias que llevaba.

-Es la maleta que le compré a Candy el día que nos fuimos a Nueva York. – Dijo sorprendido de que esa mujer recordara a su hija.

-¿Sabe a dónde se fue? – Preguntó Anthony ansioso y emocionado, por lo menos sabía que había llegado con bien a Chicago, ahora sería cuestión de dar con ella en esa bulliciosa ciudad.

-La muchacha tomó el camino rumbo al hospital, ahí fue donde la perdí de vista. – Dijo la mujer dándole ahora dinero Albert por la información que les había dado.

-Por lo menos sabemos que llegó Anthony.

– Pero a donde habrá ido, eso fue hace más de una semana. – Dijo angustiado.

Mientras cerca de ahí Anthony preguntaba por ella Candy seguía dedicada a sus estudios. Estaba en la recámara de su habitación estudiando las clases que había tenido ese día, estaba muy ilusionada con el nuevo giro que había tomado su vida y aunque aún no las dejaban ayudar a los pacientes se sentía útil aprendiendo tantas cosas. Su vida se había instalado en el hospital y sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno al su rubio amor, quien seguía preguntando a los alrededores si alguien había visto una chica con sus características, solo un lugar la recordó al decirle que había preguntado si podía trabajar, su corazón se estrujó al saber que su amada no tenía dinero, eso explicaba por qué no había podido llegar a Lakewood.

Anthony llegaba a la mansión junto a sus primos y tíos, todos tenían la cara de decepción, no había tenido noticias de Candy y eso los preocupaba mucho.

-¿Anthony todo bien? – Preguntó Rosemary quien seguía sintiéndose mal por todo lo que sucedía, sin embargo sacaba fuerza de donde no las tenía para poder darle fortaleza a su hijo. Anthony negó triste.

-Voy a mi habitación. – Dijo dando un beso y un abrazo fuerte a su madre.

-Está bien amor. – Le dijo en un susurro correspondiendo a su abrazo. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó a Albert.

-No está en Lakewood, no llegó, pero averiguamos en la estación del tren que si llegó a Chicago y al parecer esta buscando trabajo. – Dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-¿Trabajo? – Dijo sorprendida la tía abuela. -¡Eso no podemos permitirlo! – Volvió a decir ante la mirada de reproche de los demás.

-Tia abuela, al parecer Candy no tiene dinero, por eso tal vez no viajo hasta Lakewood.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – Decía Albert desesperado dejándose caer en un sillón tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – Dorothy lo veía afligida sin atreverse a acercarse a él.

-Es verdad. – Dijo Rosemary sin dudarlo, ella era la única que no sentía mucha compasión por su hermano. – Si hubieras investigado primero los manejos que estaba haciendo Louis, no hubieras apartado a Candy de Anthony y ella no estaría desaparecida. – Dijo sintiendo un leve mareo que los Cornwell pudieron percibir.

-Tía será mejor que te tranquilices un poco. – Le dijo Stear y Archie quienes la ayudaban a sentarse.

-Gracias muchachos, no se preocupen yo estaré bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa recomponiéndose del mareo, no era momento de sentirse mal.

-Rosemary tienes razón, yo soy el culpable, y voy a encontrar a Candy lo más pronto posible y le pediré perdón.

-Nunca debiste tratarla como lo has hecho todos estos años, te dije que un día te ibas a arrepentir y sería demasiado tarde, ella debió ser lo más importante para ti. Espero que con Alejandro sea diferente. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta Rosemary mientras veía a Dorothy quien se apenaba por lo dicho.

-No te preocupes hermana, intentaré ser un padre amoroso para Alejandro y buscaré a Candy y le pediré perdón por todos estos años. – Dijo a Rosemary quien lo miraba esperanzada. Su mirada se giró ahora a Dorothy quien lo miraba tímida. - Solo espero que me permitas estar junto a ustedes Dorothy. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, buscando algo de amor del que había habido entre ellos hacía años atrás. Dorothy bajó la mirada tímida temiendo ser descubierta.

-Ya no pretendo alejarte de tu hijo, sé que también cometí ese error y te prometo que no intentaré alejarte de él nuevamente. – Le dijo tranquila, aparentando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Albert asintió agradecido, sería difícil de lograr, pero no se daría por vencido, quería por fin lograr formar una familia como la hubo soñado un día con su amada Candace.

El cumpleaños de Anthony por fin llegó, llegó el día que tanto había soñado para recibir su herencia y tener los medios económicos necesarios para poder buscarla, ya había dado con el lugar donde había sido llevada a un principio, sin embargo aún no la tenía a su lado. Sentía frustración por todo lo que pasaba, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que pronto la encontraría, tal vez en algún local de trabajo, no dejaba de perder detalles en los lugares que frecuentaba y cada vez ampliaba más sus horizontes, todo con tal de verla otra vez.

Los Cornwell habían permanecido en Chicago junto a la tía Elroy quien también había decidido quedarse ahí para ayudar con la búsqueda de su nieta, ella también estaba preocupada por ella y tenía gente que la estimaba mucho en esa ciudad y estaban al tanto de la búsqueda de la jovencita.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijeron los Cornwell quienes habían llegado muy temprano para felicitar a su primo antes de que se fuera a encerrar al hospital ya que los días que había pedido permiso lo habían atrasado de sus clases.

-Buenos días muchachos. – Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica y los chicos no se animaron a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, así que se limitaron a abrazarlo fuertemente dándole una vez más su apoyo incondicional.

Todos seguían en la búsqueda de la pecosa incluso Patty y Annie quienes se paseaban por las tiendas de Chicago con la esperanza de que estuviera trabajando en alguna de ellas, todo esto lo suponían porque Anthony había dicho que al parecer ya no tenía dinero, nadie se imaginaba que la dulce Candy había encontrado refugio muy cerca de su amado príncipe.

-¡Torpe! – Le dijo Mary Jane a Candy cuando la vio más distraída de lo normal, ocasionando que Candy brincara del susto al identificar ese típico grito que su salvadora le dirigía cuando estaba soñando despierta y no atendía la lección del día. - ¿Y ahora que te sucede? – Le preguntó con insistencia.

-Nada señorita Mary Jane. – Contestó la pecosa tímida, mientras se enfrentaba a las miradas de sus compañeras quienes la veían divertida por como la llamaba la vieja enfermera.

-Pon atención por favor. –Le dijo más tranquila a lo que Candy asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

El estudiante para médico Anthony Brower no la pasaba mejor que su amada, él también estaba muy distraído ese día, cosa que no era normal en él, sin embargo cuando era para poner atención en algo importante seguía demostrando que a pesar de estar distraído era el mejor en su clase.

La noche llegó y con ello Anthony a su hogar, lo esperaban con una pequeña cena que le había organizado su madre, ahí se encontraban solo las personas que más lo querían, todas menos la que más le importaba, les agradeció con una melancólica sonrisa esperando que cada uno le diera un abrazo, todos trataban de reconfortarlo, mientras él trataba de aparentar tranquilidad para no provocarles lástima.

-Felicidades hijo. – Dijo Albert quien fue el primero en felicitarlo. Anthony agradeció con un gesto, aún no dejaba de culparlo por la desaparición de Candy.

Todos y Cada uno fueron felicitándolo, Archie, Stear, su abuelo, su tía abuela y por supuesto su madre quien lo recibía con sus brazos cálidos y amorosos que eran los únicos que le traían un poco de paz a su corazón. La velada terminó temprano por el ánimo del rubio y se retiró a su habitación a descasar, se asomó a su balcón y suspiro al cielo el nombre de su amada.

-¡Candy, amor mío cómo te extraño! – Decía melancólico.

Al mismo tiempo en el área de las estudiantes a enfermeras, una hermosa rubia ojos verdes abría también su ventanal suspirando por igual por aquel rubio ojo azul que no la hacía más que perder el aliento.

-Feliz cumpleaños mí príncipe. No sabes cuánto te extraño. – Decía con la misma melancolía que su amado. La noche pasó y con ello pasaban los días y una carta llegaba a Lakewood, la cual había tardado más de lo normal porque al ser correo del personal del hospital no tenía calidad de urgente, ya que era solamente para los empleados que enviaban noticias a sus familiares. Así que se tardó en recolectar las cartas para que salieran juntas cada una a sus destinos.

Miles el mayordomo de Lakewood, recibía la carta que estaba a nombre de la Señora Rosemary Brower Andrew, no tenía remitente, ya que Candy no quería que cayera en manos de Sara, ella sabía muy bien del poco afecto que tenía la estirada mujer por ella y sabía perfectamente que no la ayudaría, además al no estar ella se imaginaba que esa mujer se la llevaba en la casa junto a la tía abuela y su tía Rosemary. Miles decidió guardar la carta junto con la demás correspondencia que llegaba para sus patrones, en el cajón del despacho de la señora Elroy, justo como ella le había ordenado, ya se encargaría ella de entregársela cuando la viera.

Dorothy seguía conviviendo con Albert y Alejandro, el cual ya no sentía miedo por aquel hombre que había conocido jaloneando a su buena amiga, quien extrañamente había resultado ser su padre, ya conociéndolo no era tan malo como él lo creía, sin embargo si era muy estricto. Con el paso de los días Dorothy se había mudado a la casa Andrew junto a la tía abuela y Albert y el abuelo de Anthony tenía que ir a supervisar los negocios de su nieto.

-Anthony ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué sucede abuelo? – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, ese hombre se había convertido en el más importante de su vida, lo había acompañado en la peor época que había pasado en su vida y eso era para él muy valioso.

-Quería infórmate que necesito ir a ver los negocios de los buques que dejó tu padre, yo creo que tardare más o menos un mes. – Dijo el buen hombre, con su voz tranquila y serena que siempre le demostraba.

-Claro que sí abuelo, pero ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que consideres en vender la compañía naviera? – Preguntó ante el asombro de su abuelo. – Sé que era de mi padre, pero creo que pronto no podrás seguir con esos viajes tan largos y cansados, además yo no creo poder atenderlos. El viejo Henry mostró una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sé que tienes razón hijo, pero me cuesta hacerlo la verdad. –Le dijo con sinceridad. – Pero te prometo que lo voy a pensar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa amorosa. -¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? – Le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Y sabes que yo te quiero a ti verdad abuelo? – El viejo Brower asintió feliz.

Anthony llegó ese día al hospital preocupado porque su madre se quedaría sola en la mansión y aunque tendría cerca al ama de llaves, ya era una señora grande y no podía estar al pendiente de su madre.

-Buenos días doctor Brower. – Le dijo una voz vieja y gruesa.

-Buenos días señorita Mary Jane. – Le contestó amablemente.

-Si sigue así de distraído me obligara a llamarlo de la misma forma con la que llamo a mi protegida.

-¿Su protegida? – Preguntó curioso Anthony.

-Sí. – Dijo simplemente. –Es una muchacha que está estudiando enfermería, pero a veces se distrae mucho pensando en el novio. – Dijo rodeando los ojos. – Sin embargo será una excelente enfermera. –Dijo con orgullo. - ¿Qué le sucede doctor?

-Mi madre se quedará sola un tiempo en casa y yo por mis estudios no puedo acompañarla y ella últimamente no ha estado bien de salud. – Dijo explicando rápidamente su problema, a pesar de que era estudiante de medicina y tenía cierta confianza con la enfermera de mayor rango del hospital no le gustaba andar divulgando sus problemas.

-Eso tiene solución. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué le parece si le envío a una de mis muchachas? Ya tienen tres meses en el curso de enfermería y la próxima semana comenzaran a hacer su servicio en el hospital ayudando a las enfermeras graduadas y a ustedes los estudiantes de medicina.

-¿Cree que sea conveniente? – Preguntó con duda.

-Claro que sí. La joven que le digo es una muchacha noble, de buena cuna, tiene finos modales y además todo lo necesario para ser una excelente enfermera. – Mary Jane miró en el rostro de Anthony un poco de duda por lo que decía así que considero a su otra opción. – Aunque también hay otra chica ella es una excelente estudiante, sigue los protocolos de enfermería al pie de la letra sin ser flexible, pero es más fría y poco amable la verdad. Dígame doctor ¿Es grave lo que padece su madre?

-Por el momento no, pero si requiere de cuidado. – Dijo únicamente.

-¿Entonces qué le parece mi propuesta? Mientras las demás chicas hacen el servicio en el hospital, una de ellas lo puede hacer en su casa.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, dígale a esa muchacha que se le pagará bien sus servicios. – Dijo un poco más animado de saber que su madre tendría compañía.

-¿Qué chica quiere que le envíe doctor? – Preguntó Mary Jane.

-La que usted considere más apropiada, señorita Mary Jane. – Dijo amable retirándose a las rondas que comenzarían en pocos minutos. Mary Jane asintió con una sonrisa.

Como enfermera Mary Jane no podía hacer favoritismo con sus alumnas, tenía que pensar primero en el bienestar de la señora Brower, así que estudio detenidamente a las dos enfermeras que tenía en la mira Candy y Flamy eran las elegidas, una por su buen corazón y mal que bien siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para las personas, mientras Flamy seguía al pie de la letra el protocolo sin involucrarse mucho con los sentimientos de la gente.

-Buen día Candy. – Le dijo a su protegida cuando llegó al área de estudiantes de enfermería.

-Buenos días Mary Jane. – Contesto un poco decaída.

-¿Qué te sucede muchacha? – Le pregunto curiosa.

-Mary Jane, yo quisiera saber, si en mi día libre podría buscar un lugar para trabajar, uno que no interfiera con mi horario en el hospital. – Dijo rápidamente para que no creyera que no estaba agusto en el hospital o que no creyera que no le gustaba ser enfermera ya que ella ahora amaba esa noble profesión, aun no siguiera los métodos convencionales.

-¿Necesitas dinero? – Le pregunto con su voz gruesa y chillona a la vez. Candy bajó el rostro y Mary Jane comprendió que todos esos meses que había estado ahí ella nunca le había mencionado que ocupara dinero, pero Candy sentía la necesidad de comenzar a guardar dinero para comprar un pasaje a Lakewood y buscar a su familia, por lo menos ir y venir en un fin de semana. Se había quedado esperando respuesta a su carta la cual nunca le había llegado, no sabía que su familia la buscaba en Chicago desesperadamente, pero al estar ella solamente encerrada en esa escuela día y noche, sería imposible que la localizaran.

-Veré que puedo hacer. – Le dijo simplemente con una sonrisa de lado y Candy sonrió feliz iluminándosele el rostro por la buena disposición de su mentora.

Mary Jane la vio a lo lejos con una sonrisa más sincera, sin dudarlo más ya había decidido a quien enviar a la mansión del doctor Brower. Desde un principio su cariño por la joven enfermera la había hecho inclinarse sobre ella, por eso fue de la primera que había hablado, pero también tenía que darle la oportunidad a otras enfermeras, aunque si bien lo pensaba si la enfermedad de la señora Brower no era delicada, le vendría bien la compañía de una joven que fuera noble y parlanchina para que la ayudara a divagar de sus preocupaciones.

Continuara…

AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh ahora sí ya falta poco para el encuentro... chan, cha, cha, chaannnn, jajajaja que sangrona me vi jajajaja espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Cuidense mucho y espero pronto poder compartir el siguiente...

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y su familia, cuídense, protéjanse y si pueden quédense en casa por favor.

Besos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola hermosas! por fin aquí está el capítulo que todas estaban esperando, creo que si jejeje espero lo disfruten mucho, las dejo leer tranquilas pero sin dejar de advertir que es un fic para mayores de edad. Así que ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**UN DULCE REENCUENTRO**

Candy llegaba a una mansión muy hermosa y elegante, se encontraba en las afueras corroborando si era la dirección que Mary Jane le había dado al cochero.

-Muchas gracias. - Dijo amable al cochero que se despedía con una sonrisa amable. – Muy buenos días señor. – Le dijo a viejo señor Lionel que estaba afuera del jardín abonando las rosas de sus patrones. Candy observaba maravillada lo hermosas que eran las rosas del jardín y le recordaban a las que su tía Rosemary solía cultivar en Lakewood. Dando un largo suspiro puso su mejor sonrisa al ver que el mayordomo atendía a su llamado.

-Muy buenos días señorita. – Dijo el buen hombre al ver a la rubia que se encontraba en la reja de la mansión. -¿Se le ofrece algo? - Dijo con amabilidad y mostrando una sonrisa cálida.

-Vengo del hospital Santa Juana, me envió la señorita Mary Jane. – Dijo Candy correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le dedicaba Lionel.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí niña, el joven nos dijo que vendría hoy. – Dijo contento acercándose al gran portón para abrirlo y permitirle el paso. -¡Mujer! – Gritó a su esposa. - ¡Alondra! – Gritó nuevamente con entusiasmo para ayudar a la joven a cargar sus pertenencias.

-No se preocupe señor, yo puedo llevar el maletín es pequeño. – Dijo siguiendo al mayordomo que iba delante de ella señalando el camino.

-¿Qué sucede Lionel? – Pregunto el ama de llaves al escuchar los gritos tan ansiosos que le dirigía su esposo para que acudiera hacia él. -¡Buenas tardes! –Contestó entre alegre y sorprendida al ver la jovencita que iba detrás de su marido.

-Buenas tardes señora. – Contestó amable.

-Ella es la joven que enviaron del hospital Santa Juana, la que dijo el señorito que vendría a acompañar a la señora.

-¡Oh cierto! Pase señorita por favor. La señora sigue en su habitación, pero en cuanto se despierte la llevare con ella. – Le decía mientras le indicaba que la siguiera al gran salón. Candy entró observando lo grande que era la mansión y sobre todo lo bien cuidada que estaba, se notaba que los objetos que la adornaban tenían algunos años ya que estaba decorada muy conservadoramente, eso no le quitaba la elegancia, al contrario le daba un aire clásico que le gustaba a la rubia. Sin saber porque se sintió como en casa, ese lugar le transmitía paz y una alegría que no sabía cómo explicar. La señora Alondra la veía con una sonrisa al verla recorrer todo el salón.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! – Dijo Candy maravillada.

-Sí, el viejo patrón siempre le gustó tener todo en su lugar y su difunta esposa siempre fue muy cuidadosa con las cosas y él fue igual con esta casa que perteneció a su hijo y su esposa. – Candy la escuchaba atenta a lo que decía.

-¿La señora es muy mayor? – Preguntó Candy curiosa, ya que Mary Jane no le había dado mucha información de la señora que cuidaría, solo le había dicho que era mamá del estudiante estrella del hospital, un estudiante a medicina que si seguía como iba llegaría a ser una eminencia de la medicina, esas fueron sus palabras simplemente.

-¿La señora? ¡No qué va! Al contrario es una muy hermosa y joven, y sobre todo muy buena igual que su hijo. – Candy se tranquilizaba por lo dicho, por lo menos eran buenas personas así ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, sobre todo porque recibiría una buena paga según le había dicho Mary Jane. – Bueno linda, voy a ver si ya se levantó la señora y te aviso para que vayas a presentarte ante ella.

-Muchas gracias señora. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Buenos días señora Rosemary. – Dijo el ama de llaves tocando con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que la señora se hubiera despertado.

-Buenos días señora Alondra. – Le contestó con una sonrisa. – Pase por favor. – Le dijo amable. -¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó porque había escuchado los gritos del mayordomo.

-Nada señora, no se preocupe, solo que Lionel gritaba porque llegó la jovencita que recomendó el señorito Anthony. – Dijo la señora sacando de la duda a Rosemary.

-¿Ya llegó? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si señora. ¡Es tan linda y joven! – Le dijo sonriente. -¡Parece una muñequita! – Dijo de nuevo.

-Mi hijo exagera, no sé para que la hizo venir.

-El señorito Anthony se preocupa por usted señora, además no está de más que tenga compañía mientras él se encuentra en el hospital, ya ve que a veces llega muy tarde. – Le dijo comprensiva.

-Pero yo me siento bien, no necesito una enfermera.

-Pues más que enfermera parece una dama de compañía, se ve que es una jovencita con mucha clase. – Le dijo para animarla a recibirla.

-Está bien señora Green, dígale que por favor me espere mientras me cambio de ropa. –Dijo Rosemary adentrándose al baño para tomar una ducha y recibir a la dichosa enfermera que le habían recomendado a su hijo. Ella sabía bien que ni su hijo la conocía pero también sabía que si se la habían recomendado es porque era una muchacha eficiente. Recordó la plática que había tenido con su hijo dos días atrás.

-_Madre, dentro de unos días vendrá una joven enfermera para hacerte compañía._

_-¿Una enfermera? Pero que dices hijo, no necesito una enfermera._

_-Es más que nada para que te haga compañía y no te sientas tan sola._

_-¿Tú la conoces?_

_-No, pero la señorita Mary Jane, que es la enfermera de más alto rango en el hospital me ha dicho que es una joven muy noble y sobre todo muy profesional. Además la muchacha necesita hacer su servicio para poder avanzar al siguiente curso y poder titularse de enfermera profesional._

_-Bien hijo, si es también para ayudar a esa joven, acepto. _

Rosemary sabía que ella no estaba tan mal como su hijo creía, lo que sucedía era que estaba muy triste por la falta de noticias de su sobrina, le angustiaba no saber de ella y más porque estaba segura de que no tenía dinero. Sus días se los gastaba en pedir por el bienestar de Candy y también porque le hubieran tocado buenas personas en su camino.

-_"Ojalá te hayas topado con buenas personas mi niña" –_ Pensaba con nostalgia, viéndose al espejo de su tocador el cual reflejaba su tristeza en su mirar. – _"Sin embargo no se compara con tú mirada hijo" _– Pensaba triste. Terminó de alistarse y se dirigió al salón donde la señora Alondra le había dicho la esperaba la joven enfermera.

Candy observaba el hermoso jardín desde el gran ventanal del salón y no escuchó los pasos de la señora de la casa que iba a su encuentro.

-Muy buenos días señorita. –Dijo Rosemary viendo a la joven rubia de grandes rizos que se encontraba en el salón observando por la ventana hacia el jardín. Candy volteó de pronto sintiendo pena por haber sido sorprendida, no esperaba que saliera de pronto.

-Buenos días, señora… - Dijo callando de pronto al ver a la joven y hermosa señora que tenía frente a ella. Rosemary la veía igual que ella, estaban ambas en shock por haberse visto de pronto. - ¡Tía Rosemary! – Dijo con las lágrimas apresurándose a salir de sus verdes ojos.

-¡Candy! – Dijo emocionada sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la emoción de ver a su sobrina de pronto a su lado. Candy corrió soltando el maletín que seguía entre sus manos y que no había soltado en ningún momento.

-¡Tía Rosemary! – Decía llorando y aferrándose a sus brazos, feliz de por fin haber encontrado a su familia.

-Candy, bendito Dios. - Decía emocionada tomando su rostro con ambas manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era un sueño el que estaba viviendo y que realmente era su sobrina la que estaba en sus brazos. - ¿Eres tú mi niña?

-¡Si tía soy yo! – Decía emocionada. -¿Dónde está Anthony? – Dijo ansiosa buscando detrás de ella como si fuera a aparecer por el pasillo donde había salido su tía.

-Anthony está en el hospital, Candy. Él está estudiando para médico.

-¿Entonces él fue el que me contrató? –Dijo confundida.

-Te puedo asegurar que ni él mismo sabe que tú eres la enfermera que le recomendaron. – Dijo entre risas limpiándose las lágrimas mientras la guiaba a la sala para que se sentara. - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas estado tan cerca de él y no se encontraron?

-No sabía que Anthony estudiaba para médico. Yo tengo tres meses en la escuela de enfermería y tengo entendido que está al otro extremo de la facultad de medicina. – Explicó a su tía para que ambas comprendieran lo que había pasado todo este tiempo.

Ambas rubias hablaban sobre lo que había pasado desde que se habían separado aquel baile en Lakewood y tanto una como otra se sentían tristes por todo lo que habían pasado en todo ese tiempo, más Candy, quien sentía mucho dolor al saber todo lo que había padecido Anthony lejos de ella.

-Tía, mi padre… - Dijo con miedo.

-Albert está tan preocupado como nosotros Candy. – Dijo Rosemary ante la mirada de incredulidad de Candy. – Es verdad hija, ha cambiado mucho desde que se enteró de tu huida y no ha dejado de sentirse responsable.

-Debería de sentirse así. –Dijo Candy sería. Rosemary la veía sorprendida, había cambiado, se veía más fuerte, más segura de sí misma y efectivamente Candy ya no era la misma chica inocente y tímida, sobre todo con lo referente a su padre al cual ya le había perdido por completo el miedo que le había tenido por años.

Con respecto al amor que sentía por Anthony, ese no había cambiado en lo absoluto, al contrario su amor se había hecho más fuerte, más maduro ya no era la niña que idealizaba el amor rosa y puro que se encontraba en una burbuja. Ahora veía su amor por Anthony más pasional y fuerte que antes, su cuerpo lo aclamaba desde aquella noche del baile la cual había sido como una despedida temporal, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que el amor entre un hombre y una mujer no era solo besitos y tomarse de la mano, sino que todo iba mucho más allá de eso y precisamente eso era lo que ella había despertado en su cuerpo poco a poco aquella noche. Sabía que despertaba miradas que no eran decentes entre los caballeros, lo notó en la mirada de Terry cuando intentó besarla a la fuerza y cuando algunos de los médicos y uno que otro enfermero la miraba al pasar, se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo había cambiado y despertaba ahora en otros miradas que no le agradaban mucho, sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a cómo reaccionaría su amado al verla ahora convertida en una joven mujer que se sentía más madura e independiente.

-Has cambiado Candy.

-He sufrido también tía, me imagino que Anthony ha cambiado también. – Su tía asintió ante su comentario.

-Candy ¿Ya no amas a mi hijo? – Preguntó con miedo en su voz al imaginarse que su sobrina prefiriera a algún otro muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo sigo amando a Anthony! ¿Por qué tía, acaso él cambió sus sentimientos por mí? ¿Por eso no respondió a mi carta?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué carta? ¡Por supuesto que Anthony te ama hija! Él se ha vuelto una sombra desde que te perdió hija. – Dijo triste. Candy notó que el pulso de su tía se aceleraba y comenzó a sudar y ponerse pálida.

-¡Tía! – Gritó asustada, corriendo por su maletín para sacar las sales que traía entre sus pertenencias. Las puso cerca de su nariz para que las oliera y reaccionara de un posible desmayo. – Tranquilízate por favor. – Decía con cariño tratando de tranquilizarse, sabía que no era recomendable perder la cordura en ese momento, algo que le era sumamente difícil porque no se trataba de un enfermo ficticio como los que solían atender en la escuela de enfermería, sino que era uno real y aparte de todo era su tía. Rosemary comenzó a reaccionar casi de inmediato y a tratar de serenarse. Candy la dirigió a su habitación con la ayuda de la señora Green, que había ido a su lado al escuchar el grito de la rubia y ella dirigía a Candy.

-¿Qué sucede señorita? – Le preguntaba a Candy sorprendida y asustada.

-No ha sido nada grave, señora Alondra, mi tía necesita descasar, le bajó la presión por la emoción. – Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Su tía? – Preguntó sorprendida la señora.

-Sí, Alondra ella es Candy, mi sobrina.

-¡Candy! ¿¡La joven que está buscando el señorito Anthony, desde hace tiempo!? ¡Bendito sea Dios! – Ese comentario hizo que el corazón de Candy diera un vuelco de la sorpresa y la emoción recibida, esa señora la conocía simplemente por el hecho de que su príncipe no había parado de buscarla. No dijeron nada más, únicamente Rosemary asintió y Candy sonrió tímida ante la pregunta que hacía la buena mujer.

Recostaron con cuidado a Rosemary en la habitación y la cubrieron con una sábana.

-¿Te sientes mejor tía? – Preguntó con ternura.

-Sí mi niña, ya estoy mucho mejor. – Decía sinceramente, ya que le había pasado el mareo que tenía, como Candy había dicho solo había sido una baja de presión por la emoción que había tenido en ese momento. Llevaba días que se sentía ansiosa y trataba de controlarse por su hijo, no quería aumentar más su preocupación, pero al ver a su sobrina frente a ella había hecho que no pudiera controlarse por más tiempo y por fin había liberado la tensión que había pasado todos esos meses.

-¿De verdad tía? ¿No prefieres que llame a un médico? – Preguntó ansiosa.

-No Candy, además tengo a una excelente enfermera, según las recomendaciones del hospital. – Candy sonrió a su tía con cariño.

-Tía… ¿A qué hora vuelve Anthony? – Pregunto tímida, tenía miedo de hacerlo porque su tía no estaba muy bien de salud, pero ella necesitaba saber de su príncipe, también había pasado mucho tiempo en la espera de ese reencuentro y a pesar de que sabía que faltaban unas horas para verlo sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscarlo al hospital, lo único que la detenía era la preocupación que tenía por su tía.

-Anthony volverá por la tarde, pero si quieres puedo mandar a Lionel para que lo busque. – Le dijo tranquila y con los ojos buscando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

-No tía, puedo esperar, además él está estudiando. Llevamos tantos meses separados que unas horas más no sería mucho. – Decía ansiosa, sintiendo que ella misma se mentía, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte como contando con cada uno de sus latidos los segundos que faltaban para reencontrarse por fin con él.

-¿Estás segura mi niña? – Le pregunto de nueva cuenta, ella veía que en su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa, se le veían las ansias en sus manos al estar jugando con su uniforme blanco de enfermera, en el movimiento de sus pies cuando cruzaba las piernas y en su mirada que reflejaba el amor en sus ojos, aquel brillo que siempre demostraba cuando estaba ansiosa por ver a su príncipe cuando se ausentaba por algunas horas de la mansión.

Candy tomó un poco de agua y le dio una pastilla a su tía, una que estaba escrita en la historia médica que reposaba en la mesita de noche.

-Es hora de tu medicina. – Le dijo con ternura. Rosemary la veía con una sonrisa correspondiendo al amor que le demostraba su sobrina.

-Veo que si era mejor que me trajeran a una enfermera. – Dijo Rosemary al ver el amor y el cuidado que le dedicaba su sobrina, no era solo porque era ella, sino que pudo notar en los movimientos y en la forma que se desenvolvía que realmente era una enfermera eficiente y que no solo se preocupaba por proporcionarle a tiempo sus medicinas, sino que se involucraba con ella más allá de lo familiar, eso era lo que Rosemary supo reconocer del porqué la habían recomendado. Su calidez humana y su trato hacia el prójimo había hecho de Candy una excelente enfermera. Candy sabía que le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser una profesional, pero quería seguir aprendiendo y que se le permitiera seguir con el siguiente curso, sabía que al haber encontrado a su familia su padre impediría que siguiera estudiando.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – Pregunto volteando a ver las rosas desde la ventana de la habitación de su tía, la vista de ahí era mucho más hermosa.

-Él regresó a la mansión de Chicago junto con Dorothy y Alejandro. – Dijo tranquila.

-¿Con Dorothy? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Rosemary relató cómo habían encontrado a Dorothy y la manera en la que Alejandro la había dejado al descubierto con su padre, le explicó el motivo por el cual ya no había podido reunirse con ella en el parque al día siguiente y Candy comprendía la situación. Le comentó como Albert había desenmascarado al Duque de Grandchester y a su tío Louis, explicándole que todo había sido parte de un plan que ellos habían armado en contra de los Andrew. Candy escuchaba atenta la historia de su tía, no se imaginaba que ella hubiera estado a punto de casarse con ese hombre, que si bien no la había tratado mal si reconocía que la miraba extraño y ahora comprendía lo que había dicho el día que habló por primera vez a solas con ella.

_Richard se había presentado varios días después de que ellos habían llegado a la mansión en Nueva York, al ser presentados la mirada del gran Duque fue de asombro y cierto nerviosismo, solo se limitó a decir:_

_-"Un placer conocerla, señorita Andrew". – Dijo con solemnidad y haciendo una caravana, inclinándose frente a ella para besar su mano delicadamente. Días después al estar ella en el jardín, se le acercó y se sentó en la banca en la solía sentarse para admirar las rosas._

_-"Es verdaderamente impresionante el parecido" – Dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, observando con mucho cuidado sus facciones, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada detenidamente. Candy sintió miedo y rechazo por la forma en la que la miraba. Ahí había comprendido que no todos los hombres son unos caballeros, no sabía que pensamientos había en la cabeza de ese hombre y comenzó a sentir miedo y a encerrarse en su cuarto cuando él estaba presente y no había nadie más en la mansión. – "Es usted sumamente hermosa" – Volvió a decir y Candy se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y retiró su rostro, el cual ya sentía demasiado cerca del de él. El Duque se sorprendió de pronto y carraspeó ante el movimiento brusco de Candy, quien se levantó y se apartó de su lado. Era mejor estar lejos de ella._

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. – Dijo Candy. Rosemary la veía intrigada.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Candy? – preguntó con temor de que ese hombre le hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No tía, pero un día cuando estaba en el jardín hizo un comentario, dijo que era "impresionante el parecido", tal vez se refería a el parecido que hay entre usted y yo.

-¿Pero no te hizo algo malo?, Candy Richard no es un hombre bueno. – Volvió a preguntar por temor de que ese hombre hubiera intentado propasarse con su sobrina, aún no entendía como William había sido capaz de dejarla en la mansión de los Grandchester sola tantas veces con ese hombre. Candy la miró y tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes tía, si bien esa vez me asustó por su manera de mirarme y la forma en que me tomó el rostro, yo siempre estaba acompañada de Anna, era mi dama de compañía y del guardaespaldas quien estaba enamorado de Anna, además cuando estaba el Duque en casa yo prefería estar encerrada en mi cuarto. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que era verdad lo que le decía.

-No conocimos a la muchacha, solo al muchacho, yo creo que a ella la despidieron por tu huida. – Dijo hasta cierto punto triste por la chica.

-Ellos hacían su trabajo y fue gracias a Anna que pude escapar, sino hubiera sido así tal vez el día que llegaron me hubieran encontrado. -Candy sintió tristeza por Anna, pero recordó que ella misma le había dicho que ya quería irse de ese lugar.

-Las cosas pasan por algo Candy, ya ves, yo encontré un volante con nombre del futuro duque de Grandchester, él estaba aquí en Chicago ensayando para una obra y Anthony fue a hacerle guardia hasta que regresó de Nueva York, se hizo amigo de una de las actrices de reparto y a diario iba a preguntar por Terry. – Candy no recibió de buena gana eso de que se había hecho amiga de una de las actrices de reparto, Candy siempre había celado a Anthony con Eliza a pesar de que ella sabía que para su príncipe Eliza era solamente su prima, sin embargo sabía bien que las actrices eran mujeres muy hermosas y desenvueltas que sabían cómo comportarse ante los hombres.

-¿Se hicieron muy amigos? – Preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz que se notó claramente era una pregunta de miedo y angustia.

-Vamos hija, no te preocupes Anthony solo lo hizo para tener información de ti, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarte, además esa chica es la novia de Terry. – Dijo Rosemary sorprendiendo a Candy por la confianza con la que mencionaba al idiota de su dizque prometido.

-¿Terry tiene novia? – Preguntó confusa, no entendía porque no se lo había dicho si ella siempre le había hablado de Anthony y no comprendía tampoco porqué había tratado de besarla a la fuerza, no había explicación era un idiota igual que su padre. – Creo que no es tan distinto de su padre. – Dijo Candy y su tía la miró desconcertada.

-¿Pasó algo con Terry? Él fue el que nos llevó a Nueva York y nos dijo que nos ayudaría para que te regresaras con nosotros. – Candy se sorprendió con lo dicho, pero se animó a relatar a su tía lo que había sucedido con Terry un día antes de que se fuera de Nueva York.

-Por lo que dices, le gustaste a ese joven, tal vez por eso le dijo a Anthony que lo ayudaba porque era una deuda que tenía contigo. – Candy ya no le tomó importancia, de todas formas él ya no era su prometido y además a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto, al contrario había sentido alivio al saber que tenía novia y más que era la "amiga" que había hecho Anthony cuando la estaba buscando. No sabía porque, pero le daba celos de pensarla cerca de su amando príncipe.

Las horas pasaban lentas y el tiempo seguía su curso, Candy veía intranquila el avanzar del reloj, tanto así que ni siquiera había recordado comer a su hora de siempre, le llevó a su tía los alimentos a la cama, ya que no la había dejado levantar en todo el día, ella quería verla bien y recuperada, sobre todo cuando llegara Anthony. Le dio las pastillas correspondientes y la ayudó a comer, sintiéndose Rosemary una inútil por el trato que le daba su sobrina.

-Vamos hija yo puedo hacerlo sola. – Decía mientras le quitaba la cuchara de sus manos para comenzar a hacerlo sola, Candy le sonrió y permitió que lo hiciera ella.

-Lo siento. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes ¿No vas a comer? – Le preguntó ante la mirada de sorpresa de Candy, ni siquiera lo había considerado, el correr tan lento del tiempo la mantenía sin hambre. – Vamos acompáñame. – Le dijo al obtener un no por parte de la rubia menor.

-Está bien tía. – Le dijo sonriente, retirándose a la cocina para ir por una charola para ella y acompañarla a comer en su habitación, ya que no le habían permitido siquiera levantarse para comer en el comedor del gran salón.

La señora Green veía con impaciencia la llegada del señorito Anthony, y salía corriendo a recibirlo. El rubio llegaba con una sonrisa en sus labios saludando como siempre amable al matrimonio. Su día había sido como cualquier otro, pesado y lleno de información que le daban para atender a los pacientes, estaba cansado y deseaba llegar a ver a su madre, acompañarla a merendar y tomar una ducha tibia para poder relajar su cansado cuerpo. Había caminado una vez más en busca de su amada niña, pero no había obtenido éxito alguno, casi arrastraba sus pies, pero al llegar al jardín de su mansión se paró un momento y aspiró el aroma de las rosas, sin saber porque sintió una brisa diferente ese día.

-Buenas tardes señorito Anthony. – Dijo el señor Lionel, quien lo observaba cuidadosamente al ver que disfrutaba del aroma de las rosas.

-Se siente diferente el aroma ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa extraña, Anthony lo notó y se limitó a sonreírle de regreso.

-Tiene razón señor Green, huelen especialmente bien este día. – Dijo en respuesta volviendo a aspirar de nueva cuenta su dulce aroma. – ¡_Ahhh Candy, huelen exactamente como tu perfume! –_ Pensó con nostalgia. En eso observó que la señora Green lo esperaba en la puerta de la mansión, cosa rara en ella ya que siempre estaba dentro atendiendo a su madre o preparando la cena, nunca salía a recibirlo.

-Buenas tardes, señorito Anthony. – Le dijo con una feliz y cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa muy particular que nunca había visto en su rosto.

-Vamos mujer, deja que el señorito llegue por fin dentro. – Le reclamó su esposo al ver que la señora Alondra seguía en la entrada.

-¿Vino la enfermera que les había comentado? – Preguntó a la señora Green al ver que no borraba su sonrisa, se sentía extraño por ello y se limitó a hacer conversación con ella para aminorar ese sentimiento.

-¡Oh si joven! – Dijo emocionada. – La señorita está con su madre en la habitación. – Omitió decir el nombre de la joven para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Todavía sigue aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido ya que había quedado con Mary Jane que el horario de la muchacha seria de 8 de la mañana a las 5 de la tarde, y ya pasaban de las 6:30. La señora Green asintió de nuevo con esa extraña sonrisa. -¿Le sucedió algo a mi madre? – Preguntó nervioso entrando rápidamente a la mansión.

-Nada grave señorito, no se preocupe. – Le dijo sin poderlo detener mucho tiempo que el joven Brower se adentró al salón de la mansión dirigiéndose al pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones, dando pasos largos para llegar lo antes posible a la habitación de su madre. – ¡Espere joven! – Le dijo la señora Green de nueva cuenta, pero Anthony no escuchó nada más, simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo a su madre en la cama recostada y eso lo alarmó. Entró sin voltear a otro lugar simplemente se dirigió a ella y la tomó de las manos ansioso.

-¡Madre! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin importar que había entrado de repente, Candy estaba en el baño de la habitación lavando sus manos para volver a darle el medicamento a su tía, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe y una voz por tanto tiempo anhelada se hacía presente en el recinto y le llegaba a sus oídos, haciendo que su corazón se alborotara y sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, tendiéndose que detener del lavabo para no caer por la falta de fuerza de sus rodillas.

-Tranquilo hijo estoy muy bien. – Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y buscando a Candy mirando hacia la puerta del baño, pero no la veía salir aún. Anthony entendió que no estaba sola porque la mirada de su madre se había dirigido al baño y hasta entonces comprendió que había entrado muy bruscamente.

-Lo siento mucho madre. – Le dijo apenado. - ¿Te han atendido bien? – Preguntó más delicadamente.

-Me enviaste a la mejor enfermera que pudiste contratar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que se parecía mucho a la de la señora Green, eso le causo curiosidad y más cuando su madre de nueva cuenta volvió a mirar a la puerta del baño donde estaba una rubia pálida de la impresión, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par llenos de lágrimas, tratando de controlar su salida y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que se cerraba y volvía por los nervios que la invadían en ese momento.

Anthony volteó su cabeza para ver hacia donde tenía su madre puesta la vista y se encontró con una hermosa aparición frente a él apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, un poco más alta, con un uniforme tan blanco que bien parecía ser un ángel en vez de una enfermera. Sus cabellos dorados estaban adornados con una cofia de enfermera y se agarraban con una cola de caballo completa hacia atrás y unos rizos traviesos que se colaban entre su rostro lo enmarcaban dándole un aire de más madurez, ya no era la niña con coletas que recordaba en Lakewood, ni la niña queriendo ser una mujer que había visto el día del baile, su belleza había madurado otro poco y esos meses sin verla lo hacían apreciar aún más su belleza. Su figura se había estilizado y sus formas se habían acentuado, la cintura era más notoria y su cadera sobresalía de su uniforme al igual que el par de senos que un día había tocado y que a esa fecha ya le parecía un sueño haberlo hecho. Todo sucedió tan rápido, la inspección que se daban uno al otro había durado tan solo unos segundos, sin embargo el movimiento de sus cuerpos para abrazarse parecía que era un movimiento lento, teniendo ambos el miedo de que todo fuera un sueño del cual no querían volver a despertar nunca más.

Candy por su parte lo veía más guapo que nunca, siempre había sido guapo, pero ahora lo veía de una forma diferente, la mujer que había despertado en ella aquella noche de despedida lo ansiaba volver a ver y la inspección que hizo sobre él fue recorriendo su cuerpo tan bello y atlético que el rubio poseía, ella siempre lo había admirado por guapo, y sabía que lo amaba mucho, pero el tenerlo ahí frente a ella después de tanto tiempo sin verse la hacía desearlo tenerlo a su lado y aferrarse a su cuerpo para sentir el calor de su figura sobre su pecho, ansiaba el calor de su mano sobre sus cadera y aquel breve instante en el cual había sentido su frágil tacto en uno de sus senos.

-¡Candy! – Por fin pudo hablar el rubio para abrazarla con ansiedad y anhelo, reprimiendo las intensas ganas que tenía de besarla por estar en presencia de su madre.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo Candy de igual forma, soltando por fin las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al de él, urgiéndole fundir su cuerpo con el de él, uniendo sus formas en las de él, aferrando sus manos a su espalda como si quisiera imprimirlas en ella. Anthony sintió el calor de su cuerpo por fin al suyo, emanando esa calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía y la cual ya extrañaba como un loco.

-¡Te extrañe tanto princesa! – Le dijo en un susurro a su oído, sintiendo como la piel de Candy comenzó a erizarse simplemente con hablarle al oído, sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo el cual reaccionaba a su voz, provocándole una felicidad aún mayor al darse cuenta que su pecosa estaba igual de ansiosa que él por sentir su cuerpo cercano al de él y por volver a repetir tan ansiadas caricias.

-¡Y yo te extrañé a ti mi príncipe! – Le dijo de igual forma muy cerca de su cuello ocasionando la misma reacción en el cuerpo del rubio, erizando los bellos de su piel que reaccionaban como antenas ante la señal recibida por su prometida.

Rosemary los veía emocionada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, feliz por verlos juntos una vez más y ver que por fin su hijo se sentía completo y pleno y podía advertir que era lo mismo para Candy, ambos se complementaban mutuamente y la felicidad que emanaban ambos se sentía en el ambiente, llenando la habitación de esa calidez y de ese amor que sus cuerpos desprendían. Rosemary entendió el lenguaje del amor en los cuerpos de su hijo y su sobrina, ella también había sido joven y sabía bien lo que sus cuerpos anhelaban, los animó a salir de la habitación para que así pudieran platicar y sobre todo poder demostrarse su amor con varios besos, los cuales sabía muy bien Rosemary no se habían hecho presentes por estar ella ahí, sabía que su hijo no llegaría más lejos con Candy, sabía que la respetaría hasta el día de la boda, pero sabía también que para ellos era necesario demostrarse su amor.

-Vayan a platicar al despacho, todavía falta para la hora de la cena. – Les dijo sacándolos momentáneamente de su burbuja, apagando un poco el calor que comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos. Candy bajó la mirada tímida al ver a su tía y caer en cuenta que no estaban solos, lo había olvidado por un momento y se había dejado llevar un poco por la situación y había suspirado un leve gemido en el cuello de su amado, quien no había olvidado la presencia de su madre y trataba de controlar lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, era tan asombroso ver lo que únicamente podía causar en su cuerpo la voz de su amada en él.

-Gracias madre. – Dijo con una sonrisa, tomando a Candy de la mano para dirigirla al despacho de la mansión. Candy le dio una sonrisa a su tía, recordando la medicina que aún tenía en su mano acercándose a ella para dársela y darle un beso en la frente agradeciendo la oportunidad que les daba de estar a solas unos momentos.

-Gracias tía. – Le dijo cuando besaba su frente y Anthony la veía enamorado.

-No hay de que hija, ve. – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad que no podía pasar desadvertida.

Llegaron al despacho de la mano sin animarse a abrir la boca uno ni otro, simplemente por el hecho que habían experimentado que con solo hablar despertaban sus sentidos. Anthony cerró la puerta tras de él después de permitirle el paso a su novia y puso el seguro de la puerta de la oficina, no porque alguien entrara, sabía que nadie iba a hacerlo, sin embargo sentía que así tenían mayor privacidad. Candy observó esa acción y le dedico una sonrisa tímida más cuando sintió que su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente al de ella y la abrazaba hasta con la sombra, tomando su rostro con ambas manos mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura, buscando su mirada con la que se decían cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado. Fundiéndose en un abrazo como si fueran un solo ser.

-¡Te amo! – fue lo que salió de sus labios únicamente y Anthony terminó por cerrar esa distancia que por fin había terminado, los kilómetros que habían estado separados por fin habían terminado y sus labios se volvían a unir en un beso tierno, lento, un beso en el cual disfrutaban del sabor de sus labios, Anthony saboreaba los labios de su pecosa con lentitud como queriendo volver a marcar el sabor de sus labios en los de él, como queriendo marcar en los de ella su sabor, Candy sentía sobre sus labios el beso húmedo y tierno que recibía de Anthony quien poco a poco lo intensificaba acelerándolo y convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado al incluir sus lenguas en él, la habitación estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, únicamente el que provocaban sus bocas al demostrarse la pasión que les incendiaba el alma, el beso iba en aumento y las ganas de sentir más también.

Continuará…

Y hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy, la verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, les dije que el reencuentro iba a ser muy romántico y apasionado, este par está como agua para chocolate y creo que están desesperados por ponerle las tabletas jajajaja a mi me gustó, pero pues como me dijeron una vez "tu lo escribiste" jajajaja así que espero por favor sus opiniones al respecto a ver si a ustedes también les gusto.

Ya saben hermosas, cuídense mucho y que Dios las bendiga.

¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	24. Chapter 24

**Buen día señoras y señoritas ¿Cómo están? Les deseo de todo corazón que estén muy bien, todas y cada una de ustedes.**

**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo les comparto esta historia que salió de mi imaginación, no lo hago con fines de lucro simplemente lo hago por diversión. No es apta para menores de edad, dicho esto ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**RETOMANDO POSICIONES**

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, se respiraba solo amor en esa habitación y se escuchaba el latido de dos corazones que poco a poco se quedaban en la penumbra de aquel despacho, el sol se iba ocultando dando paso a la noche y con ello llegaba al final el tiempo que habían tenido para demostrarse un poco lo mucho que se habían extrañado, los minutos se fueron rápidamente y el tiempo no les había alcanzado para ir más allá de unos besos y alguna que otra explicación de lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo.

Candy miraba a Anthony emocionada, con la respiración agitada y un intenso rubor en su rostro al imaginar que sus manos se posaran en su cuerpo viviendo la experiencia que había tenido con él en sueños.

-¿Qué te sucede hermosa? – Le decía con su voz melosa muy cerca de su rostro, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su rostro y sus ojos seguían inspeccionando aquel rostro de muñeca que lo tenía maravillado.

-Nada. – Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible para su príncipe, quien se esforzaba por controlarse para no desatar el deseo que tenía en el alma ardiéndole la piel, su respiración también era agitada, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a dar ese paso, la timidez de Candy frente a su amado y el valor que él le daba a su amada, les impedía dar ese paso que ambos tenían marcado en el alma, sus cuerpos eran jóvenes y demandaban no solo la presencia del amor con su cercanía, sino también la pasión recién descubierta por ambos y que por la distancia había incrementado sin querer hacerlo, mientras por medio de sueños sus cuerpos se abandonaban a esa pasión desconocida aún por ellos. – Te extrañé mucho. – Decía Candy cerca de sus labios, buscando un nuevo encuentro de sus bocas para demostrarse una vez más el amor que se tenían.

-No más que yo. –Le respondió Anthony con una seductora sonrisa que no pudo evitar Candy suspirar al verla, Anthony al escuchar ese suspiro volvió a atrapar sus labios lentamente acariciando su espalda con lentitud ocasionando nuevamente que Candy reaccionara con un movimiento de su cuerpo a apegar su cuerpo más a su amado. Ambos estaban sentados en aquel diván que adornaba el despacho, uno que nunca había sido utilizado por Anthony y que Candy por primera vez veía en su vida, uno que tendría tal vez más de una historia que contar a través del tiempo, uno que de ahora en adelante considerarían un lugar especial por ser el artífice de su primer beso tras su reencuentro.

Candy por instinto tomó una de las manos de Anthony y la coloco muy cerca de su seno, sorprendiéndose el rubio por el movimiento que había osado su pecosa a realizar, sin quitar su mano de ahí y dejando de besarla por un momento, abrió sus ojos buscando sus ojos verdes para encontrar una respuesta a esa acción, lo único que encontró fue una mirada perdida en la pasión, unas pupilas dilatadas que no se arrepentían de lo que había hecho, muy al contrario le suplicaban que no se retirara de ahí, tantas noches había deseado volver a sentir su mano en ese lugar que había actuado por sí sola olvidando las buenas costumbres de la época, aquellas que dictaban que no se tenía que cruzar la línea de los besos recatados y los roces de mano, aquella que en esos momentos no existía para ese par de jóvenes enamorados. Ambos tenían los labios entre abiertos respirando el aliento uno del otro que quemaba al abandonar sus cuerpos a pesar del frío que hacía en la época. Anthony al ver la seguridad de su amada de que acariciara esa parte de su cuerpo que una vez fue reprendido por haberlo hecho por la intensidad de aquel momento, hoy le daba permiso de tocarlo, poco a poco fue acomodando más su mano para sentir de lleno aquel cálido seno que se sentía verdaderamente suave aun sobre la tela. La sensación que tuvo el rubio fue como un millón de sensaciones eléctricas recorriéndole la piel de su cuerpo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que Candy para abandonarse a esa placentera sensación que se le extendía desde la palma de su mano y viajaba a una velocidad impresionante para situarse en la parte baja de su vientre, donde despertaba su instinto de hombre deseoso de experimentar más de aquello que le habían permitido palpar.

Candy estaba igual que él se había abandonado a esa sensación tan maravillosa que era sentir primero el roce de sus dedos sobre su seno y después sentir su mano de lleno acariciándolo lentamente hasta convertirse en un suave estrujamiento que la hizo suspirar y gemir por un momento. Los sonidos que salían de su boca eran una invitación para continuar a lo que estaban haciendo y ahora por decisión de Anthony quitó su otra mano de la espalda de su amada y cubrió con su palma el otro seno que aún era virgen a su contacto, repitiendo la misma acción intensificando el sentir de su cuerpo despertando en Candy aquella sensación de cosquilleo alojarse en su entrepierna, aquella que alguna vez había sentido en la intimidad de su cuarto cuando había recordado aquella caricia que le había proporcionado su príncipe de las rosas en aquella triste noche. Era una sensación maravillosa que por ningún momento le ocasionaba malestar muy al contrario deseaba saber qué sucedería más allá de aquel sentimiento que experimentaba.

-Pecosa me vas a volver loco. – Le dijo Anthony aún sin volver a besar los labios de su amada, seguía concentrado en la sensación que le provocaban ambos senos en las palmas de sus manos y comenzaba a sujetarlos con más confianza y un poco más de fuerza para reafirmar el contacto en su piel, ocasionando que Candy exhalara soltando todo su aire por la maravillosa experiencia que estaba viviendo. Anthony abrió los ojos al sentir su respiración abandonar sus labios observando el hermoso rostro de su pecosa sonrojado por la pasión que experimentaba en ese momento. La vio hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora al verla así, tan mujer para sus ojos, lo hizo amarla aún más. Definitivamente ese reencuentro estaba resultando muy candente para los rubios, Anthony atrapó una vez más sus labios y sin quitar las manos de ese lugar siguió estimulándolos mientras con sus labios ahogaba sus gemidos y se deleitaba con la excitación que despertaba en él.

Unos leves toques en la puerta de aquel despacho los sacaron de su burbuja apasionada, abriendo ambos los ojos lentamente al saberse protegidos por el seguro de la puerta, las palabras apenas salían de sus bocas, sin embargo Anthony trató de componerse un poco.

-¿Si? – Dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero le era imposible controlar su timbre de voz.

-Señorito Anthony, la cena ya está servida y la señora Rosemary los espera en el comedor. – Dijo la señora Green amablemente del otro lado de la puerta, respetando el hecho que no le habían dado el pase, sin percatarse siquiera que estaba cerrado con seguro.

-Muchas gracias señora Green, en un momento vamos. – Contestó ya un poco más calmado, cerrando sus ojos para contenerse, escuchando en su cabeza la palabra de "señorito" una vez más, no porque él quisiera serlo, sino porque así era y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de acontecer con su pecosa. Candy lo observaba seria, curiosa y hasta un poco divertida por la manera en la que había contestado y tomó sus manos para quitarlas de ese lugar prohibido, dando un apretón a ambas asegurando bien su agarre para demostrarle que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Anthony asintió con una sonrisa tierna, agradeciéndole con su mirada haberle permitido tocar de esa forma su cuerpo.

-¡Te amo! – Le dijo más enamorado que nunca.

-Y yo te amo a ti. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y besando sus labios una vez más, ambos se levantaron de ese diván y se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse a la salida, al llegar a la puerta Anthony se giró de pronto a ella tomándola por la cintura y aferrándola a su cuerpo la colocó en la pared como aquella noche lo había hecho en el pilar de la mansión de Lakewood, a pesar de saber que su madre los estaba esperando, no podía evitar recordar las caricias de aquella noche, las cuales estaba ansioso de volver a llevar a cabo aunque fuera solo unos segundos, la beso tan apasionadamente que el calor de sus cuerpos retomaba fuerza y nuevamente las rodillas de su pecosa se debilitaban por los labios de su amado que se posaban en su blanco y suave cuello, era un beso que no podía dejar de faltar en ese leve encuentro íntimo que habían tenido, no había sido suficiente, sin embargo ambos sabían que debían de parar por el momento. Sin muchas ganas de ninguno de los dos, fueron alejando sus cuerpos y Anthony no tuvo más opción que abrir la puerta para dirigirse al comedor, lo hizo con sumo cuidado para que nadie advirtiera que había estado la puerta asegurada, cuando el seguro botó de la puerta miró por última vez a Candy a los ojos y con esa simple mirada le dijo un "te amo" tan profundo y sincero que Candy sintió que no solo había sido acariciado su cuerpo, sino que con esa mirada le había acariciado hasta el alma. Ella correspondió a su mirada y avanzaron rumbo al comedor tomados de la mano.

Rosemary ya estaba un poco impaciente de que sus hijos no llegaran a la mesa, iba a decir a la señora Alondra que volviera a llamarlos, no quería interrumpir, sabía que para esos dos era necesario estar un rato a solas, pero también sabía que no tanto tiempo, ella también alguna vez experimentó la pasión en los brazos de su difunto esposo y aunque esos sentimientos ya estaban extintos de su piel, sabía bien que su hijo era un hombre joven con deseos y que pronto Candy los tendría también, sobre todo con tantos meses de separación.

Candy y Anthony atravesaban la puerta que los llevaba al comedor, ambos aún con sus rostros teñidos de un carmín por los besos y la pasión demostrada. Rosemary los observó con curiosidad descubriendo en ambos el color del rubor, no dijo nada fue discreta en su mirar, solo inspeccionó las ropas de ambos chicos, encontrando todo en su lugar, el uniforme de su hijo lucía intacto, lo mismo que el uniforme de Candy, el cual era bastante difícil de quitar por todos los botones que tenía al frente, así que no había sucedido nada que pudiera lamentarse, ambos estaban poniéndose al tanto de su vida aunque se imaginaba el porqué de su sonrojo.

-Disculpa madre, nos tardamos porque aún hay mucho de qué hablar entre nosotros. – Le dijo siendo sincero ya que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar mucho en lo que habían estado dentro del despacho.

-Lo siento tía. – Dijo Candy un poco más tímida bajando su mirada al encontrarse con la de su tía, ese simple movimiento delató a Candy en su acción y Rosemary lo comprendió, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva a su sobrina.

-No se preocupen niños. – Les dijo como siempre les había llamado. – Es normal que tengan que platicar, han sido muchos meses separados, sin embargo les recuerdo que Candy tenía un horario, y que tal vez la estén esperando en el hospital. – Dijo Rosemary sin querer arruinarles el reencuentro.

-¡Tiene razón tía! – Dijo Candy asustada. - ¡Mary Jane estará muy preocupada!

-¿Mary Jane? – Preguntó confuso Anthony, porque no sabía que Mary Jane había sido el ángel guardián de su amada.

-Sí. – Dijo Candy. – Ella fue la única que me ayudó cuando llegué a Chicago. Candy les relató a ambos lo que sucedió cuando llegó a Chicago, desde que se bajó del tren hasta que encontró en el hospital a la vieja enfermera, contándoles la historia que le había contado de su madre y su padre. Rosemary confirmaba un poco la historia ya que solo conocía una parte, aquella que le había contado Dorothy tiempo después de que había comenzado a trabajar en la mansión de Lakewood.

-Tendré que hablarle por teléfono. – Dijo Anthony seguro, volteando a ver a su madre quien asintió y después a Candy que no comprendía aún las intenciones de Anthony. – Preciosa, tú ya no vivirás en el hospital. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Candy se sorprendía.

-No quiero vivir con mi padre, ni tampoco quiero dejar mis estudios. – Dijo segura de sí misma, demostrando a ambos que ya no era la chiquilla indecisa y temerosa de antes, ahora sabía tomar decisiones y tenía seguridad en sus movimientos. Anthony ya lo había experimentado minutos atrás.

-Claro que no hermosa, si quieres seguir estudiando yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero si me gustaría que vivieras aquí, con mi madre y conmigo. – Le dijo acariciando su mano, al ver que Candy lo miraba ilusionada, mientras tocaba el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado hacía tiempo, recordando aquella promesa que le había hecho en la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias amor. – Le dijo tierna, agradeciendo las palabras que le decía su amado. – También me gustaría vivir aquí con ustedes. – Le respondió viéndolo a los ojos y después volteando a ver a su tía para sonreírle.

Rosemary pensaba que no sería problema que viviera ahí, el problema sería que ese par se detuviera un poco en sus demostraciones de amor, porque si viviendo en diferentes mansiones era difícil no quería imaginar lo que sería viviendo en el mismo lugar.

-Hablaré con el tío William. – Dijo Anthony sintiendo la mano de Candy tensarse por solo el hecho de mencionarlo. – No te preocupes mi amor, esta vez no permitiré que me separen de ti. – Dijo seguro, ya era un hombre y lo era legalmente, no solo por el hecho de sentirse uno, sino por la edad que tenía así lo reafirmaba.

-No te preocupes Candy, Albert ha cambiado mucho. – Dijo Rosemary sin ahondar mucho en el tema, sin embargo Candy no confiaba en ello.

La cena continuó de lo más normal, y Candy relataba la historia que ya había contado a su tía, quedándose sorprendida de que todo lo que decía ella ya se lo había dicho, pensando que entonces no habían hablado absolutamente nada ese par en el despacho, suspirando al imaginar que sería más difícil de lo que ella pensaba mantenerlos tranquilitos y con las manos quietas.

Albert estaba en la mansión Andrew ajeno a lo que sucedía en la mansión de los Brower, ellos habían decidido avisar a su tío otro día de la aparición de Candy, de todas formas ya se había hecho tarde ese día. Solo habían avisado a Mary Jane que Candy se quedaría en la mansión Brower, sorprendiendo a la enfermera que la dirección a la que había enviado a Candy era la dirección del hombre por el cual ella había suspirado todos esos meses.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas William? – Preguntó la tía abuela que entraba a la oficina de Albert al notar que estaba muy serio y en penumbras. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba colocada en el amplio escritorio.

-En Candy. – Dijo seriamente. –En lo injusto que he sido todos estos años.

-Eso es verdad, siempre la has tratado muy mal y la verdad nunca he entendido bien por qué. – Dijo la vieja mujer colocándose frente a él para escuchar su defensa.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. – Contestó simplemente. – Al principio no quería conocerla porque me sentía culpable por haber condenado su vida al decidir en primer lugar la de mi esposa. – Elroy lo escuchaba atenta, nunca le había hablado de aquella noche. – Me dieron a elegir y elegí la vida de Candace, yo la amaba como no he amado a nadie nunca más tía abuela. – Le dijo como buscando justificación para su acción. – Pensaba que si ella se salvaba, podríamos tener más hijos aunque me dolía en el alma perder a mi primogénito. El médico se retiró para tratar de salvarla y a las pocas horas salió dándome la noticia de que mi esposa había fallecido. En ese momento mi mundo se destruyó por completo, yo que tanto había rezado por su salud, de pronto me daba cuenta que nadie me había escuchado, creía que había perdido a ambos y me sentí más solo que nunca, lo que más me importaba ya no estaba. Cuando me informaron que mi hija había nacido, sentí una especie de alivio, culpa y a la vez coraje, alivio porque había sobrevivido, culpa porque había sentenciado su vida y coraje porque pensé que por su causa ella había fallecido. – Decía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos como escapando por fin de aquella cárcel que Albert había creado para mantenerlas cautivas todos estos años, impidiéndole sanar aquellas heridas que había obtenido la fatídica noche de la muerte de su esposa, la cual era la misma que la del cumpleaños de su hija.

-Sabes que eso no fue así. – Le dijo Elroy tratando de sanar sus heridas, le dolía verlo así tan vulnerable, aunque prefería verlo así a aquel joven duro y reacio que lastimaba a todos con sus acciones y comentarios.

-Ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento no, yo culpaba a Candy de que su madre no había sobrevivido por el embarazo, y cada año al festejar su cumpleaños yo solo podía pensar que era el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa, del amor de mi vida. – Decía triste. – Sé que Candy no es culpable tía abuela, y siempre me lo gritaba una voz en mi conciencia, pero estaba tan dolido, que me fue más fácil refugiarme en mi dolor y mi amargura, mientras todos festejaban su cumpleaños yo lloraba el aniversario luctuoso de mi Candace. – Decía serio abandonándose a sus recuerdos. – Después con el paso de los años Candy se parecía cada vez más a su madre y la veía a ella en cada gesto en cada movimiento, lo único que las diferenciaba era en el carácter, mi Candace era más valiente, más decidida.

-Candy te teme, por eso se comportaba así contigo, pero es la chica más valiente y decidida que he conocido, es la única de los cuatro junto con Anthony que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme y desafiar mis buenas costumbres, sin embargo siempre noté que contigo se reprimía mucho.

-Lo sé, ahora que la separé de Anthony, Candy sacó todo el carácter de Candace, y era como volverla a ver a ella en vida, se rebelaba ante mí con una fuerza y una convicción que me hacía dudar de si no tenía a mi esposa delante de mí reprochándome el trato que le daba a nuestra hija. Por eso decidí investigar, por Candace, por nuestra hija, ella me hizo ver más de una vez que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero por permanecer borracho borraba los sueños que tenía con ella para no seguir sufriendo según yo, más lo que debí de haber hecho era escuchar la voz de mi amada y permitirme conocer a nuestra hija.

Siguieron hablando mucho tiempo y cada palabra que Albert pronunciaba sanaba un poco más su dolor y lo acercaba a la resignación por haber perdido al amor de su vida. Sin embargo Elroy tenía otro punto que tratar con él, y no solo era un punto.

-¿Y Dorothy? – Preguntó por fin, una vez que se sintió satisfecha con las palabras de su sobrino.

-Dorothy fue un ángel en mi vida, tía, ella llegó a mí cuando estaba completamente en ruinas, sin embargo ella me amó así, sin importar que yo era solo un despojo de hombre cegado por el dolor.

-¿La amas? – Preguntó tranquilamente esperando su respuesta.

-La quiero, tía Elroy. La quiero mucho y estoy agradecido con ella por todo el amor que le brindó a mi hija todos estos años, ella y Rosemary fueron lo más cercano a una madre que tuvo mi hija.

-¿Entonces no la amas? – Volvió a preguntar ante la mirada de confusión de Albert. – Lo pregunto porque sé que ella sí te ama, lo noto en su mirada, en su forma de hablarte, en el trato que te da y a pesar de estar dolida contigo ella no ha sabido olvidarte.

-Llegué a enamorarme de ella durante los años que convivimos como hombre y mujer. – Le dijo para no ofender la susceptibilidad de su tía, comprendiendo Elroy a lo que se refería. – Lamentablemente no me di cuenta de ello hasta que se fue de mi lado. Entonces volví a sufrir por amor, y volví a pensar que no estaba hecho para volver a amar a nadie, volví a caer en los mismos vicios y volvía culpar a Candy por mis desgracias, pensaba que si Candance no se hubiera embarazado, no hubiera muerto y si los médicos no hubieran salvado a Candy, no hubiera muerto, así yo no hubiera tenido que conocer a otra mujer y perderla de nueva cuenta.

-Eso es algo tonto. – Le dijo Elroy ante las palabras que escuchaba de Albert. Albert sonrió con ironía.

-Tía abuela, Dorothy supo ganarse un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y tengo que reconocer que fue todo a lo largo de los años, llegue a enamorarme de ella, llegue a disfrutar con ella, lo que no había disfrutado desde la muerte de mi esposa, tan es así que después de ella no volví a tener contacto con ninguna mujer, solo quería estar con ella. Hasta que desapareció.

-¿Tienes a alguien más? – Decía con angustia ella no quería que Alejandro creciera lejos de la familia Andrew, ya era suficiente con que llevara el apellido de los Simmons y no el que le correspondía.

-He tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida. – Dijo sin pena, pero con una sonrisa vacía. – Pero nunca he encontrado lo que tuve con Candace. Lo más cercano a ese sentimiento es el amor que me ha brindado Dorothy. No sé si realmente me sigue amando, no sé si realmente la llegaré a amar, lo único que sé es que no quiero seguir buscando fuera lo que encontré dentro de mi hogar. Dorothy fue la única que me amó verdaderamente después de mi esposa y además tiene un hijo mío, un hombrecito que tiene que aprender a ser un verdadero hombre y al cual me gustaría formar de una manera diferente a lo que fui yo. Me gustaría que fuera más como Anthony, valiente, justo, pero sobre todo amoroso con quien lo rodea. Sí Dorothy me acepta, me dedicaré a enamorarla y enamorarme nuevamente de ella y formaremos una familia estable y tranquila como la que siempre desee. – Dijo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, mientras su tía abuela lo miraba de una forma diferente, lo miraba orgullosa una forma de mirar que tenía años de no percibir en ella.

-Estoy contigo hijo. – Le dijo convencida. Albert le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo uno que terminaba de cerrar las heridas que tenía el rubio en su corazón, y una Candace sonriente y feliz aparecía en su mente dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y llena de paz en su rostro.

-_"Siempre te voy a amar, mi amor". –_ Pensaba Albert dedicándole esas palabras a su esposa. – "_Siempre es muy poco tiempo"._ – Recordaba la respuesta que siempre le daba Candace cuando le decía estas palabras.

Albert se retiraba a su habitación acompañando a su tía a la propia, deteniéndose en el trayecto a la propia en el cuarto de Dorothy, escuchando ruidos en ella. Se animó a tocar la puerta y una tímida Dorothy apareció ante él con el cabello suelto y el camisón de franela que cubría su cuerpo del frío nocturno. Ninguno dijo nada, él simplemente entro a la habitación de ella y ella le permitió el paso en silencio, llevaban días conviviendo nuevamente y esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más la espera, lentamente cerraron la puerta de la habitación procurando no emitir algún sonido que los delatara, más porque la habitación de Alejandro estaba enseguida de la de su madre y no le gustaría que los escuchara. La puerta se cerró por completo y la pasión contenida por esos años se desató por completo dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo y renovado Albert bajaba rumbo al comedor de la mansión donde lo esperaban su tía abuela, Dorothy y Alejandro, cada uno ocupando su lugar. Albert llegó con una sonrisa y su cuerpo relajado, feliz como hacía tanto tiempo no se permitía hacerlo, se acercó a su tía abuela y la besó en la frente, después besó la cabeza de Alejandro y tomando de la mano a Dorothy la llevó al otro extremo del comedor aquel que quedaba frente a él, el lugar que le correspondía a la dueña de la casa. Dorothy se sorprendió por esa acción poniéndose de todos colores ante la mirada de sorpresa de Elroy y la de confusión de Alejandro quien no entendía todavía eso de los lugares en las mesas. Antes de sentarla le dio un casto beso en los labios ante el asombro de los presentes.

-De ahora en adelante este será tu lugar. – Le dijo retirando la silla del comedor para que ella se acomodara. – Hijo. – Dijo hablándole a Alejandro. – Este es el lugar que te corresponde a ti, le dijo señalando el lugar que estaba enseguida de su padre. El niño simplemente levantó sus hombros y se dirigió al lugar que le decía aquel que ahora resultaba ser su padre.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó el niño. Albert se sorprendió por lo dicho sin embargo respondió de buena manera.

-Candy tiene su lugar frente al tuyo. – Le dijo observando el pequeño que ese lugar estaba vacío. La vieja Elroy seguía en su lugar habitual que era enseguida de Alejandro. El niño no comprendía porque era así, solo hacía caso a lo que le decía su padre.

En eso tocaron a la puerta del timbre, mientras Alfred daba una reverencia al solicitar el permiso para ir a abrirla.

-¿Quién será tan temprano? – Preguntó Elroy quien no estaba contenta con que interrumpieran su desayuno tan temprano.

-Señorito Anthony, Señora Rosemary. – Bienvenidos. – Decía Alfred con respeto al ver a la familia que llegaba en ese momento, dedicándole una sonrisa a la señorita Candy que estaba de la mano de Anthony. - ¡Señorita Candy! – Dijo el hombre emocionado al ver a la muchacha que estaban buscando como locos por todo Chicago.

Albert y los presentes en el comedor escucharon el llamado de asombro que había emitido Alfred y de inmediato salieron al salón para ver si era verdad lo que habían escuchado. Alejandro fue el primero en llegar a ese lugar.

-¡Candy! – Gritó emocionado al verla ahí en su nuevo hogar, la había extrañado mucho y tenía ganas de volver a verla más ahora que le habían confesado que ella era su hermana mayor.

-¡Alejandro! – Dijo Candy feliz recibiéndolo en sus brazos al hincarse para poder estar a su altura. -¡Cómo has crecido! – Le decía haciendo una seña exagerando su tamaño.

-¡Ya soy todo un hombre! – Dijo ante la risa de los demás. - ¿Sabías que somos hermanos? – Le soltó de pronto mientras Candy con una sonrisa le asentía que ya estaba enterada de ello. –Ahora si cuando nos digan que estamos igualitos podemos decir que ¡Somos hermanos! – Decía feliz el niño abrazando a Candy quien se negaba a soltarlo, no por no querer dejarlo ir, sino porque se resistía a abrazar a su padre quien esperaba detrás de Alejandro con lágrimas en los ojos viéndola feliz de tenerla de regreso.

-Padre. – Dijo por fin, incómoda y orgullosa ante la presencia de aquel hombre que le había marcado su destino de una manera cruel.

-Candy. – Dijo apenas en un susurro Albert. Candy lo recibió sorprendida cuando él se abalanzó a su cuerpo abrazándola desesperado. Candy nunca pensó que lo que le habían dicho fuera cierto, ella no quería ir a la mansión de los Andrew a ver a su padre, sin embargo confiaba en Anthony quien la había convencido de ir para avisarles que ya estaba de regreso en sus vidas. Nadie había reparado que tanto Candy como Anthony portaban los uniformes médicos que les correspondían a un estudiante de medicina y una estudiante de enfermería. – Hija perdóname. – Fue lo que atinó a decir el pobre hombre besando el rostro repetidamente de su hija. Candy sintió un calor en su pecho y por instinto sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de su padre, sintiendo ese contacto tan agradable que siempre había deseado al sentirse protegida en los brazos de un padre, lloró junto con él demostrando que no tenía odio en su corazón y que el resentimiento que guardaba en el alma era un sentimiento que podía esfumarse tan pronto hablaran y aprendieran a conocerse ahora sí realmente. Una vez terminado el abrazo, la vieja Elroy se abalanzó sobre ella también esperando un abrazo de su única nieta.

-Candy. – Le dijo emocionada. -¿Dónde te habías metido muchacha? – Dijo reparando en el uniforme que portaba una vez que la alejaba de ella para verla bien. -¿Qué estás usando? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Estoy estudiando enfermería. – Dijo tranquilamente, ante el casi soponcio que le daba a su tía mientras los demás se sorprendían y la felicitaban por su decisión. Dorothy aprovechaba el drama de la señora Elroy para aprovechar y abrazar a Candy feliz de verla, besando su frente en señal de alivio.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó hasta cierto punto horrorizada, la tía abuela no cambiaba y menos si era para que una de las mujeres más importantes del clan estuviera estudiando una profesión.

-Así es tía abuela, Candy y yo iremos al hospital y cada uno terminaremos las carreras que hemos elegido.

-¡Qué barbaridad William di algo! – Decía exagerando la tía abuela. – Candy posó los ojos en su padre esperando una respuesta y aferrando su mano a la de Anthony quien le daba fuerzas de seguir adelante.

-Si esa es tu decisión hija, yo la respeto. – Le dijo tranquilamente y Candy le agradecía con la mirada. Mientras Elroy era llevada a que se sentara y tomara aire y Alejandro la veía haciendo sus movimientos exagerados.

-Bien tío, por lo pronto nosotros nos retiramos. – Dijo Anthony quien volvió a tomar a Candy por la cintura como reafirmando que estaban juntos, Albert le sonrió y afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ello. Anthony le regresó la sonrisa. - ¿Vamos hermosa? – Le preguntó dulcemente.

-Vamos amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor que no pasó desadvertida para ninguno de los presentes. – Mas tarde vuelvo padre. – Le dijo únicamente y Albert asintió con una sonrisa, viendo como su hija y su yerno se alejaban caminando tomados de la mano, caminando felices de estar nuevamente juntos.

Continuará…

Avanzamos ¿Quieren otro o se esperan para otro día? jajajaja espero contesten luego, sino me ocupo y ya no actualizo jajaja

Espero que estén muy bien todas, cuidándose y protegiéndose mucho. Dios las bendiga a todas y cada una de ustedes junto con su familia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hermosas! aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo para que se entretengan un poquito este día, espero lo disfruten, ya saben la historia es no apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**DISFRUTANDO TÚ PRESENCIA**

**CAPITULO XXV**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, el canto de los pájaros amenizaba aquella mañana que para un par de jóvenes vestidos de blanco era la mañana más maravillosa que habían visto, después de tantos meses de separación, era muy temprano y salían de la mansión de los Andrew rumbo al hospital, a pesar de haberse encontrado apenas hacía un horas ninguno de los dos pensaba dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y una de ellas era el seguir estudiando en el hospital. Caminaban de la mano muy bien agarraditos como si tuvieran miedo de volver a separarse, las miradas cómplices iban y veían, así como las sonrisas coquetas y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de ella al recordar el día anterior. Candy lo miraba ahora de una manera diferente, con una mirada coqueta que le fascinaba al joven Brower.

-Amor, ¿Qué opinas del cambio de mi padre? – Se animó a preguntar ya que se sentía algo extraña con el trato que había recibido de su padre, uno que nunca había recibido en todos sus años de vida, por lo menos no uno que ella recordara.

-Tu padre ha cambiado mucho estos últimos meses. – Dijo haciendo una pausa para poder continuar, recordando todas las veces que lo había visto desde su encuentro en la mansión de los Grandchester. – Desde que llegó a la mansión de los Grandchester y se defendió por fin delante del Duque, ya era otro hombre, uno más justo, valiente, pero sobre todo un padre preocupado por su hija. – Candy lo escuchaba incrédula, si lo había visto diferente en su trato, pero de ahí a que se preocupara por ella, la verdad lo dudaba.

-Si lo noté diferente, pero la verdad me cuesta creerlo. – Le dijo a su amado con naturalidad de expresar sus sentimientos, con seguridad, no con miedo como antes se lo expresaba. Ahora hablaba más segura de sí misma. Anthony la observaba maravillado, le gustaba su forma de ser, pero esta nueva Candy lo llenaba aún más plenamente. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó sorprendida por la forma en que la veía, su mirada era diferente, no solo con ternura y amor, sino con cierta admiración que le hacía ver un brillo muy especial en su mirada. Anthony le sonrió y de pronto se detuvo en medio del parque que estaba a pocas cuadras del hospital. Candy se sorprendió gratamente cuando la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo.

-Estás mucho más bella que antes. – Le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios. Ella le sonrió coqueta.

-¿Y te gusta? – Le contestó con una sonrisa que se ampliaba conforme lo veía recorrer su rostro.

-Me fascina. – Le dijo atrapando sus labios en un tierno y húmedo beso. No les importó nada ni nadie en ese momento, se abandonaron a ese beso que necesitaban ambos. Desde que despertaron lo habían anhelado, pero no esperaban con que Rosemary quería llevar a Candy en presencia de Albert para avisarle que ya la habían encontrado, no pudieron saludarse como ellos lo deseaban. El canto de los pájaros acompañaba ese beso como una dulce melodía que los inspiraba a continuar con él. – Me fascinas. – Le dijo en una pausa para continuar con el escrutinio de sus labios. El calor comenzó a aumentar en los cuerpos de ambos y decidieron detenerse ante aquel aviso de la naturaleza, que les advertía que no era ni el lugar, ni el momento de continuar con esas demostraciones de amor, además la hora les impedía seguir disfrutando de sus besos.

Sin necesidad de hablar o decir algo ambos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camino rumbo al hospital, Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y Anthony la abrazo por los hombros, protegiéndola, demostrándole que en sus brazos estaba segura. Candy se dejaba querer y se abandonaba a esa calidez que le proporcionaba su cuerpo, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad al escuchar el latido de su corazón que estaba igual de alborotado que el de ella.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido. – Le dijo divertida. Anthony sonrió por el comentario hecho por su rubia.

-Es porque así me lo has dejado. – Le dijo coqueto. Candy se sonrojó porque sabía a lo que se refería, ella estaba igual que tú. - ¿Y tu corazón Candy? ¿Cómo está latiendo? – Preguntó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos fijamente, habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela de enfermería y Anthony esperaba una respuesta. Candy en respuesta tomó la mano de su príncipe y la colocó en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo Anthony el latido de su corazón que estaba igual de acelerado que el de él.

-Mi corazón está gritando tu nombre en cada latido. – Le dijo ella enamorada, Anthony sonrió maravillado por las palabras de la rubia.

-El mío está igual amor mío. – Le respondió besando nuevamente sus labios, esta vez con un beso casto y tierno, acariciando su rostro con ternura, para después colocar otro beso más en su frente. – ¿Te veo a la hora de la comida? – Preguntó en un susurro, le gustaba hablarle así muy cerca de sus labios. Candy asintió.

-Te esperaré. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, dando un beso en la punta de su nariz y se dirigió dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Anthony se quedó un rato viendo como ella desaparecía detrás de la puerta y aparecía en la ventana para darle un último adiós y le lanzaba un beso enamorada. Anthony sonrió simulando atrapar el beso y guardarlo en su corazón.

El rubio se dirigió a paso veloz hasta las instalaciones de la facultad de medicina, estaban al otro extremo y tenía que pasar antes por el hospital, antes de abandonar la entrada de la escuela de medicina, escucho el grito de varias muchachas que estaban dentro de las instalaciones, se imaginaba que su amada tendría una larga lista de preguntas, sabía bien que alguien los había visto.

Mary Jane terminaba de arreglar unos papeles cuando vio el alboroto que se armaba en la entrada del salón principal.

-¿Qué sucede señoritas? – Preguntó seria, todas las chicas se quedaron calladas volteando a ver a Candy, mientras una de ellas contestaba sin haberse inmutado por la pregunta de su superior.

-Nada señorita Mary Jane, que aquí las compañeras no dejan avanzar a Candy. – Dijo Flammy con su típico mal carácter y muy molesta porque con el alboroto no la dejaban avanzar al salón de clases.

-¿Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto con su mirada intimidatoria ante la sonrisa un tanto burlona de Flammy quien le gustaba que Candy fuera reprendida, le molestaba bastante su forma de ser.

-No sucede nada señorita Mary Jane. – Dijo Candy tímida ante la pregunta que se le hacía. Las demás compañeras estaban algo molestas con Flammy porque les había detenido el chisme que habían visto hacía unos minutos, habían visto a la rubia despidiéndose muy amorosamente de un guapo estudiante de medicina, era el chico más guapo que habían visto y más de una había suspirado por él cuando lo veían a lo lejos. Como algunas tenían más tiempo en la escuela habían observado alguna vez a Anthony junto a los médicos y una que otra se daba sus mañas para tratar de encontrarlo por ahí.

-¡Candy, me tienes que contar! – Le decía Jane con voz muy bajita para que nadie la escuchara. Candy le sonrió y le cerro un ojo como diciendo que más tarde le contaría. Las demás chicas estaban al pendiente de ellas porque sabían que hablarían sobre ello.

Al término de las primeras horas y su primer receso Candy fue interceptada por Jane quien la tomó del brazo para preguntarle acerca de lo que había visto.

-Candy ¿Quién es ese chico?

-¿Qué chico? – preguntó Candy un poco confundida buscando a algún chico que estuviera cerca de ahí.

-¿Cómo que qué chico, Candy? El muchacho tan guapo que te besó en la mañana afuera de la escuela. – Le dijo muy emocionada. El rostro de Candy cambio de serio a uno de mujer enamorada, un sonrojo abordó su rostro y una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en ella recordando el dulce beso que había recibido de su amado.

-Él es Anthony. – Le dijo a Jane, feliz de poder decirle que ya había encontrado a su novio.

-¿Tu novio? – Pregunto la chica emocionada, mientras las demás escuchaban detrás de ellas incrédulas a lo que la rubia decía.

-¡Su novio! – Decían entre barullo y sorpresa de las otras enfermeras, mientras Flammy las escuchaba como fastidiada del tema.

Candy se sintió incómoda ante tanto alboroto que se había armado por la despedida que tuvo con su amado príncipe. Mary Jane tuvo que volver a interrumpir el tumulto de enfermeras que se arremolinaban alrededor de Candy para saber sobre su novio.

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo Mary Jane con su semblante serio como siempre.

-En seguida señorita Mary Jane. – Dijo Candy muy seria ante el semblante de su protectora. Una vez en la oficina de la enfermera, Candy se sentó insegura. – Usted dirá. – Dijo nerviosa.

-Candy, anoche me quedé confundida con lo que sucedió, yo esperaba que volvieras por la noche y en la mañana volvieras a la mansión del médico.

-Pensé que con la llamada que había recibido de mi tía había quedado claro. – Dijo con pena.

-Eso es lo que no tengo claro, Candy. ¿Tu tía? – Pregunto agarrando sus lentes como queriendo enfocar el rostro de Candy.

-Lo que sucede es que la mansión a la que usted me envió es la casa de mi tía Rosemary, hermana de mi padre. – Dijo con la mirada puesta en sus manos. – Y el médico que habló con usted es el joven Anthony Brower, mi prometido. – Dijo ante el asombro de Mary Jane.

-Ya veo. – A pesar del asombro que le habían causado las palabras de Candy, contestó con su ya habitual calma. – De todas formas el acuerdo que yo había hecho con el Doctor Brower, era que tú estarías un mes acompañando a su madre. – Dijo Mary Jane llamándole la atención del porqué estaba ahí.

-¡Lo sé! – Contestó Candy apresurada. – Lo que sucede es que yo quería decírselo a usted personalmente.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Mary Jane con una sonrisa de lado, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos y cuando sonreía de esa manera era la única forma en la que se le veía sonreír lo cual era muy rara vez. - ¿Entonces te quedarás en la mansión de tu tía para cuidar de ella? – Preguntó para estar segura de lo que decía la joven enfermera.

-Si no hay algún inconveniente. – Dijo tímida.

-Ninguno Candy, las jóvenes que se quedan en el hospital son las que vienen de lejos, que como ya sabes son la mayoría de ellas, las que son de Chicago, ellas deciden si se quedan o se regresan a sus casas, por ello cada una tiene una cama o una habitación compartida. Así que si tú decides quedarte en casa de tu tía por mí está bien, pero al término de ese mes tendrás que regresar a clases, para el siguiente curso. Si todavía estás interesada. – Le dijo dudando de que le permitieran continuar con sus estudios de enfermera.

-¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Candy sorprendida, no pensó que ella dudaría de su vocación. – Yo regresaré para el siguiente curso señorita Mary Jane y cada semana le enviaré mi reporte de los avances de la señora Brower. – Dijo tratando de sonar más profesional. – Mary Jane asintió y le permitió salir de la oficina.

-Muy bien. – Dijo orgullosa de las palabras de la joven enfermera. – Entonces aquí te seguirá esperando tu habitación. – Le dijo amable, con su rostro sereno pero duro. Candy era la única que tenía habitación para ella sola, aunque era más pequeña que las demás ella tenía privacidad en su cuarto, era la que Mary Jane le había elegido para ella al tener la ventaja de ser la directora de aquella escuela.

Candy salió de la oficina más tranquila, ella no dejaría sus estudios de enfermera por nadie, era algo que había descubierto le gustaba bastante, le gustaba sentirse útil y sobre todo ayudar a los demás, le gustara o no a su tía abuela, que era la que había puesto el grito en cielo. De pronto alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy! – Le dijo Jane cuando la vio salir de la oficina de la directora.

-¡Jane! ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó sorprendida por el gesto que traía en su rostro.

-¡Te buscan! – Dijo emocionada.

-¿A mí? – preguntó Candy quien por estar hablando con la directora no había visto la hora que era.

-¡Sí, Candy! ¡Es tú novio! ¡El chico guapo que te vino a dejar en la mañana! – Decía emocionada. Candy cambio su rostro de asombro por uno de alegría, buscando con su mirada ansiosa la figura de su amado, de pronto encontró ese para de ojos azules que la veían enamorado a la distancia, la había localizado inmediatamente, las chicas le habían dicho que estaba en la oficina de la directora y decidió esperarla a que se desocupara, siendo rodeado de pronto por varias chicas, quienes le preguntaban si en verdad era el novio de la rubia pecosa.

-¿Es verdad que Candy es su novia, doctor? – Preguntó una chica de baja estatura y con problemas de peso. Anthony puso su mirada en ella y la regresó sobre la figura de su amada que se acercaba hacía el con paso seguro y firme, la veía hermosa, radiante, su sonrisa apareció y contesto sin ver nuevamente a aquella enfermera curiosa.

-Ella es mi prometida. – Dijo orgulloso de poder llamarla así libremente a oídos de los demás, sin esperar un anuncio oficial o una fiesta que corroborara sus palabras, ella era su prometida, siempre lo había sido y ahora más que nunca lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron con lo dicho por el médico, ¿Entonces no solo es su novia?, ¿Es su prometida?, Algunas tienen demasiada suerte. Eran los comentarios que hacían las chicas a espaldas del rubio quien se molestaba con los comentarios chismosos de las compañeras de su amada.

-Hola preciosa. – Le dijo besando su frente al tenerla frente a él, quería que aquellas chicas que hablaban mal de su prometida vieran que era verdad, que ellos se amaban y que no era cuestión de suerte sus sentimientos.

-Hola amor. – Contestó tímida Candy por el beso recibido ante todas las enfermeras, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su príncipe, pero para ella era maravilloso verlo expresar su amor por ella libremente, al fin podrían estar juntos, sin que nadie se los impidiera. – Perdona, no me di cuenta de la hora.

-Sabes que yo te esperaría una eternidad. – Le dijo con un beso rápido en sus labios. – Pero tengo que cumplir un horario. – Le dijo con una sonrisa resignada. - ¿Vamos? – Le dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se dirigieron así a la cafetería que le correspondía a las enfermeras, no tenían tiempo de ir a la cafetería de la facultad de medicina, así que optaron por comer ahí junto a las enfermeras chismosas que no dejaban de verlos.

-Vamos. –Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa de aquellas que le iluminaba el día tan solo de verla, caminaban muy juntos y así se acomodaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de lugar, lejos de los murmullos y los comentarios mal intencionados.

-Veo que tus compañeras son muy comunicativas. – Dijo Anthony al observar el ambiente en el que se había estado moviendo Candy.

-La verdad es que no tengo buena relación con la mayoría, solo Jane es la única en la que he podido confiar y en Mary Jane. – Le dijo ante la sorpresa de Anthony.

-Tengo que agradecerle por haberte ayudado cuando más lo necesitaste. – Candy asintió.

-Ella fue la única que me ayudó, y con Jane he entablado una amistad sincera, es la única que no está al pendiente de lo que hago. – Dijo con sinceridad.

-Me gustaría conocerla. – Le dijo interesado en conocer a la amiga que le había hecho más fácil su estancia en ese lugar. Candy sonrió feliz de ver a su amado junto a ella, como antes, como siempre, interesado en ella y en su bienestar, se sentía tan bien volverse a sentir amada y protegida, aunque ahora sabía que podía salir adelante por sí misma, admitía que no podía estar más tiempo lejos de su amado.

Continuaron platicando un poco más porque la hora para comer se terminaba y ambos tenían que regresar a sus respectivas clases.

-¿A qué hora sales hermosa? – Le preguntó atento a sus expresiones.

-A las cinco. – Contestó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, esperaba que la recogiera y volvieran juntos a la mansión.

-Bien entonces te esperaré. – le dijo dándole un tierno beso en sus labios, ansioso porque quería que fuera más largo, necesitaba más de ella, pero en ese momento no era prudente hacerlo. – Te amo, hermosa. – Le dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo a ti. – Dijo feliz de recibir otro beso por parte de él. Anthony se retiró para terminar con sus prácticas. El tiempo que faltaba para volver a reunirse se les hizo a ambos bastante lento, ambos tenían la necesidad de verse y estar juntos, sabían que ya nadie se interpondría en su relación, sin embargo el haber estado tanto tiempo separados los obligaba a buscar pasar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

Mientras los rubios esperaban la hora de salida, en la mansión de los Andrew se había desatado una discusión por la decisión que había tomado Candy de estudiar enfermería.

-¿Cómo es posible que la dejes William? – Decía la tía Elroy aún con el rostro de preocupación por lo que llegaran a pensar sus amistades. – Suficiente tenemos con que Anthony esté estudiando medicina, en vez se preparase para ser el legítimo heredero de los Andrew.

-Tía abuela, ¿No le parece que ya he sido lo suficientemente mal padre, como para ahora tratar de prohibirle nuevamente algo a Candy? – Le preguntó honesto a su tía.

-Te entiendo William, pero entiende ¿Qué dirán nuestras amistades? – Decía preocupada.

-No importa lo que digan los demás tía abuela. – Decía Rosemary sincera. – Además, será una maravillosa enfermera, es noble, responsable y tiene mucha calidez humana, eso no lo tienen todas las enfermeras. Ella reúne con todas esas características.

-De eso no tengo duda hija, pero… - Decía afligida.

-Pero nada tía, no me siento con el derecho de prohibir algo que a ella le apasiona.

-Es verdad William, Candy ha encontrado una manera de ayudar a la gente y de sentirse útil, no sería conveniente que se lo prohibieras, ya bastante has hecho con… - Rosemary calló de pronto al ver el rostro de su hermano. - … Lo siento. – Dijo apenada.

-No, tienes razón, y tiene razón Candy, ya bastante la he hecho sufrir como para oponerme una vez más en su decisión de ser enfermera. Además serán una magnífica pareja los dos, no solo sentimental, sino también profesional. – Dijo Albert sintiéndose sinceramente orgulloso por primera vez de su hija. Dorothy lo observaba hablar y mantenía su vista en él sin apartarla ni un momento. Albert se dio cuenta del escrutinio del que era objeto y le sonrió con complicidad extendiendo su mano para que ella se acercara. Dorothy se sentó a su lado y Rosemary los veía emocionada.

-¿No me digan que…? – Preguntaba curiosa a ambos, buscando cambiar el tema de la profesión de Candy.

-Así es hermana, Dorothy y yo hemos decidido comenzar una vida juntos. – Decía ante el asombro de Dorothy, en verdad no se lo había pedido abiertamente, simplemente se presentó en su habitación buscando su compañía, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de lo que había pasado y por la mañana él le había dicho cuál era su lugar en la mesa de esa mansión. – Me gustaría que formalizáramos esta relación lo antes posible, me gustaría que Alejandro llevara mi apellido. ¿Si a ti no te molesta? – Preguntó por fin tomando en cuenta a Dorothy.

Rosemary estaba encantada con la decisión que había tomado su hermano, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había descubierto la relación secreta que mantenían esos dos y se le hacía que ya era suficiente de estarse haciéndose tontos, ya era hora de que formaran una familia como Dios mandaba.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? – Preguntó Rosemary por fin para animarlos a apresurar la boda. Ella sabía que esos meses que habían convivido en la ausencia de Candy, ellos habían retomado ese amorío que había entre ellos, sabía que Dorothy seguía enamorada de él y si bien su hermano era un poco más reservado con sus sentimientos sabía que también sentía amor por esa mujer, tal vez no el mismo amor que había sentido por su cuñada Candace, pero después de ella Dorothy había sido la única mujer que lo había hecho volver a ilusionarse.

-¿Boda? – Preguntó Dorothy sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo la tía abuela, volviendo e abrir la boca después del silencio en el que había caído. –No pueden seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados. – Dijo segura. – Además ya hablé con Harold y él también está esperando lo mismo.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Albert a Dorothy. - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Dorothy lo veía completamente enamorada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción. Asintió simplemente, sin poder articular una palabra, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras del amor de su vida, como ella lo había catalogado después de la mala experiencia que había tenido con su primer marido. En cambio para Albert, a pesar de que la quería, sabía perfectamente que el amor de su vida hacía tiempo había cerrado los ojos para siempre, sin embargo tenía la ilusión de compartir con aquella mujer la dicha de vivir en pareja, la amaría y la respetaría siempre, y adoraría a su hija y a su hijo con todo el amor que no les había demostrado nunca a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué dices Alejandro? – Le preguntó Albert a su hijo, quien se bajaba de las faldas de su tía abuela para acercarse a su madre. -¿Te gustaría que tu mamá y yo nos casáramos?

-¿Casarse? – Preguntó el niño- ¿No están casados ya? – Preguntó con inocencia. -¿Entonces por qué eres mi papá? – Preguntó de nuevo ante el asombro de los adultos.

-Tienes razón hijo. – Dijo Albert. – Entonces ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos una fiesta para celebrar que tu mamá y yo estaremos juntos?

-¡Sí! – Dijo emocionado. - ¡Me gustan las fiestas! ¿Y me vas a festejar mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó a su mamá con la misma emoción.

-¡Claro que sí mi amor! – Dijo Dorothy feliz, su hijo cumpliría 4 años en menos de dos semanas y lo celebrarían junto a su padre, como una verdadera familia.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos todo el mismo día? – Preguntó Albert a Dorothy, ella se sorprendió, pero se animó a aceptar ante la mirada de insistencia de Rosemary y la misma tía abuela, a quien le urgía ese par se casara de una vez por todas.

* * *

Anthony llegó puntual a las cinco de la tarde por Candy, la esperaba afuera de la escuela junto a una fuente que estaba frente a las escaleras. La veía acercarse a él con su hermosa sonrisa y una pequeña maleta que cargaba en su mano derecha, se apresuró a alcanzarla para ayudarla con su carga.

-No pesa, no te preocupes. – Le dijo al verlo correr apurado para ayudarle.

-No importa, no permitiré que mi prometida cargue nada. – Le dijo dejando la maleta a un lado para abrazarla por la cintura y darle vueltas al aire mientras la veía enamorado.

-¡Anthony! – Le decía entre risas disfrutando del contacto de sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras giraba con ella en el aire. -¡Me voy a marear! – Le decía divertida. La bajo con cuidado y tomaba la maleta de nueva cuenta, dándole un beso en su mejilla para comenzar a caminar sin importarle las miradas que habían provocado a su alrededor, Candy se acurrucaba en su pecho avergonzada y él la recibía orgulloso de llevarla a su lado. – Eres un loco.

-Pero por ti mi amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se fueron atravesando el parque nuevamente, observando que las hojas adornaban el sendero que tomaban, las parejas que iban caminando a paso lento los acompañaban en su camino. Se desviaron un poco del camino, buscando privacidad, era temprano y querían aprovechar estar a solas un momento ya que se imaginaban que los Cornwell ya habían llegado de Lakewood y estarían en la mansión esperándolos ansiosos y si era así ya no tendrían la oportunidad de estar a solas.

Se sentaron debajo de los árboles entre las hojas secas que adornaban el paisaje, observando como los pájaros comenzaban a regresar a sus nidos para prepararse a dormir. Candy los observaba emocionada, viendo como las parejas de gorriones se acurrucaban entre sí mientras el macho protegía a la hembra del clima. Anthony observó con detenimiento dicha acción.

-De la misma forma yo te protegeré siempre a ti mi princesa. – Le dijo en un susurro a su oído acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-Lo sé mi amor. – Le contestó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese contacto que le erizó la piel por completo. Anthony la sintió estremecer y se acercó un poco más a ella, rodeándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía del suelo. Cerró sus ojos y con su nariz acariciaba su oído tiernamente hasta que se decidió a acercar sus labios y con su lengua comenzó a repasar su oído con lentitud. Candy suspiró acercando más el rostro a su amado para que continuara con esa caricia.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – Le volvió a decir en un susurro. Candy asintió. – Quiero volver a besarte. – Le decía mientras seguía jugueteando con su oído, acariciándolo con su lengua y aferrándola cada vez más a su cuerpo. Candy giró el rostro para ofrecerle sus labios y Anthony inmediatamente los atrapó con desespero, se había aguantado toda la noche y todo el día para volver a besarla de esa forma, la colocó de frente a él y continuó con ese beso apasionado, con una mano la reclamaba como suya por su cintura y con la otra la acercaba más a él por su cuello. Candy posaba sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente provocando en el rubio que su piel reaccionara estremeciéndose completamente. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y con ello las pocas personas que había en el parque comenzaban a desaparecer, provocando que pronto estuvieran solos en ese apartado lugar, el camino estaba un poco escondido ya que se habían adentrado entre los árboles buscando privacidad.

Anthony ya no pudo resistir la tentación que tenía en su cuerpo, quería llegar más lejos con ella, quería poseer su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía qué hacía tiempo le había hecho una promesa, y esa era respetarla hasta después de la boda. ¡Dios! Que difícil le resultaba cumplirla. Mientras la besaba la fue recostando poco a poco entre las hojas, continuaba con sus besos y se colocaba sobre su cuerpo procurando no aplastarla por completo. La dejó de besar por un momento buscando su mirada, buscando permiso para ver si lo dejaba continuar con sus caricias. Candy lo atrajo hacía ella con sus brazos y continuo besándolo apasionadamente, ella buscaba también calmar las ansias de su cuerpo, habían sido muchos meses de espera, tal vez si no hubieran sido separados no tuvieran tanta necesidad de saciar sus cuerpos de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su calor. Poco a poco Anthony continuo con sus besos rumbo a su cuello, el cual difícilmente podía besar por el uniforme que portaba, sin embargo sobre él tenía la facilidad de acariciar su cuerpo, animándose una vez más a tocar uno de sus senos mientras ella gemía por el placer brindado por su amado, el contacto comenzó tierno, delicado, tímido, pero conforme avanzaban los minutos y mientras los besos subían de intensidad, aquel contacto se volvió mucho más intenso, sintiendo plenamente su seno en la palma de su mano, ahogando los suspiros que ambos producían con sus besos.

-¡Anthony! – Decía entre suspiros, buscando la manera de controlarse. Anthony continuaba con sus besos y con el delicioso masaje sobre su seno, comprendiendo la súplica que le había lanzado su amada en ese momento. Subió su mano hacia su cuello y después hacia su rostro, mientras la otra permanecía debajo de su cintura deteniendo su peso, aminorando los besos y tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

-Lo sé hermosa, lo sé. – Le decía entre besos. – No tengas miedo por favor. – Le decía con súplica para no asustarla, no quería que pensara que solo eso buscaba de ella. – Te amo hermosa, te amo tanto. – Le decía con besos más cortos, y caricias suaves, controlando su respiración para así calmarse poco a poco. La ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente, pero permanecieron sentados, viéndose uno al otro. – No quise asustarte. – Le dijo sin quitar su vista de sus ojos.

-No me asustaste. – Le dijo sincera. – Yo también te necesito. – Le dijo con vergüenza. Anthony la besó de nuevo y ella correspondió inmediatamente a su beso.

-No te preocupes amor, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y en cuanto termine mis estudios nos casaremos. – Le dijo con determinación, pero sintiéndose inseguro si podría soportar tanto tiempo sin hacerla su mujer.

-Te amo Anthony. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, buscando sus labios de nueva cuenta, uniéndose de nuevo en un beso húmedo, lento, uno que sellaba con amor esas palabras que se dedicaban.

El beso continuó y ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse, sin embargo Anthony la recargó en el árbol en el que estaban recostados y subiendo sus manos sobre su cabeza para apresarlas con las de él, intensificó el beso una vez más uniendo su cuerpo de lleno al de ella para sentir sus formas sobre sus ropas, el rostro de Candy se tiño de rojo por el calor que se volvía a intensificar mientras Anthony mantenía el contacto de sus cuerpos y soltando sus manos lentamente las bajo recorriendo la figura de su amada acariciando sus senos con sus pulgares mientras los dirigía más al sur estacionándolas en su cintura, se detuvo una vez que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sin querer incomodarla la beso más tranquilamente, más dulcemente, controlando su respiración para que el despertar de su cuerpo recuperara su estado original y su amada no se sintiera incómoda por su reacción.

-¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó ante el asombro de Candy, ya que ella estaba disfrutando mucho ese contacto y había sentido aquello que había provocado en aquel baile y tenía curiosidad por sentirlo nuevamente, ya que en sus sueños lo había sentido una vez más y quería recordar si era así de maravilloso como en sus sueños. Sin embargo la pena de decírselo a su amado la detuvo para decirle que deseaba sentirlo una vez más. Anthony noto el desconcierto de su amada, y levantó su mirada con sus manos lentamente. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó confundido. -¿Te he ofendido amor? – Decía preocupado. Candy negó sorprendida, no quería que él creyera que la había ofendido.

-¡No! – Dijo apresurándose a responder al ver que el rostro de su amado perdía brillo por la preocupación de pensar que la había ofendido. – Anthony yo… - Dijo tímida.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó nuevamente. - ¿No me tienes confianza?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que me da pena.

-¿Qué te da pena amor? ¿Estar así conmigo? – Candy negó.

-Me da pena decirte que te necesito. – Dijo por fin escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho, abrazándose a él tímida, mientras el corazón del rubio crecía de la emoción por sus palabras. – Necesito sentirte. – Dijo tratando de no explicar tan detalladamente, sin embargo Anthony comprendió a que se refería, ya una vez había ella sentido su cuerpo reaccionar y se separaron abruptamente, sin embargo su pecosa le decía que ella también quería sentirlo.

-Nunca tengas vergüenza ante mi princesa. – Le dijo tomando su rostro y volviendo a besarla con mucho amor, con mucha entrega, con mucha pasión, acariciando su espalda, con una mano, mientras con la otra acercaba su rostro hacia él.

Continuaron su camino a la mansión después de haber compartido un momento a solas, un momento íntimo y romántico, un momento que era solo de ellos dos. Iban caminando con las manos entrelazadas en silencio, un silencio cómodo para ellos porque en medio de ese silencio sus almas se gritaban que estaban enamoradas y que se complementaban una a la otra.

Continuará…

Aqui les dejo otro más, no me respondieron pero así lo hice jajajaja me van a decir ¿Y para que preguntas? jajajaja les mando un fuerte abrazo, espero que se cuiden mucho.

Saludos y Dios las bendiga.


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas tardes señoras, señoritas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo mas de esta historia, nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final, así que estén al pendiente por favor, ya después veré si se pueda desarrollar un epílogo, porque me han pedido para las historias anteriores, solo que en esas yo creo que no es necesario hacerlo, sobre todo en el Efecto Candy-Anthony, pero veré como termino esta de acuerdo? Espero estén muy bien todas ustedes muchas gracias por comentar mis historias se los agradezco en el alma.**

**Los personajes de Candy no me corresponden, solo los tomé un poco prestados para hacer mi propia historia, espero la disfruten. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**PLANES DE NUESTRA VIDA**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Stear y Archie llevaban una semana en Lakewood, habían ido por órdenes de la tía abuela para ver como marchaban las cosas por ahí. Desde que habían ido cuando buscaban a Candy no habían regresado nuevamente por estarla buscando en Chicago.

-Stear ¿Tú crees que encontremos algún día a Candy? – Preguntaba Archie desanimado por la desaparición de la rubia.

-¡Claro que sí, Archie! No hay que ser pesimistas, hay que pensar positivamente. – Decía dándole ánimos a su hermano, sin embargo él mismo tenía dudas al respecto.

-Tienes razón no hay que ser pesimistas. – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo una voz seca y resentida. Era la voz bien conocida por los Cornwell de su tía Sara, la cual llegaba con sus hijos a la mansión al saber que estaban de regreso en ella.

-Buenas tardes, tía Sara. – Contestó Stear incómodo. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡Quiero hablar con la tía abuela! – Dijo en tono autoritario, como tratando de amedrentar a los chicos con sus exigencias.

-Lo siento tía, pero la tía abuela no se encuentra en Lakewood. – Le contestó Archie tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que no está? – Preguntó molesta. - ¡No me la pueden negar!

-¡Exigimos verla! – Dijo el muchacho quien según él defendía a su madre.

-¡Tú no tienes nada que exigir! – Contestó Stear al ver que su primo se disponía a atacar igual que su madre, el moreno como siempre de cobarde se escudó en las faldas de su mamá.

-La tía abuela está en Chicago, si quieren verla, pueden ir a buscarla a la mansión Andrew de Chicago. – Dijo esta vez Archie.

Sara estaba indignada con el trato que había recibido su familia, sobre todo la humillación por parte de William al mandar a la cárcel a su marido. Se retiró indignada seguida de Neal quien era el único que mostraba una pose de ofendido, en cambio Eliza miraba con vergüenza a ambos chicos, sobre todo a Archie con quien era el único con el que había hablado más en confianza de sus sentimientos.

-¡Eliza! – Gritó su madre al ver que su hija no la seguía como su hermano.

-Espera un momento madre, necesito hablar con mis primos. – Le dijo ante la mirada de desaprobación de la mujer. Sin embargo al pensar que ella abogaría por ellos, le permitió con una sonrisa cínica quedarse ahí.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Eliza? – Le dijo Stear quien no confiaba mucho en ella, sin embargo Archie la miraba esperando que se sincerara como ya lo había hecho antes con él.

-¿Sucede algo Eliza? – Preguntó Archie al verla como se agarraba su vestido con pena.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sobre qué? – Volvió a preguntar Archie.

-Lo que sucede, es que con todo lo que sucedió con mi padre. – Decía apenada, mirando a los ojos a sus primos, quienes por una extraña razón sintieron pena por la pelirroja. La animaron a continuar. – Mi madre quiere casarme con un viejo amigo de mi padre. – Dijo rápidamente sintiendo pena por lo que les decía.

-Lo siento mucho Eliza. – Dijo sinceramente Archie.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? – Dijo Stear, quien no comprendía porqué les decía eso.

-Necesito que hablen con Tom. – Les dijo angustiada.

-¿Con Tom? – Preguntó Stear confundido, Archie fue el único que creía comprender porque quería hablar con él. Eliza asintió.

-Vamos a ver Eliza, habla un poco más calmada por favor y siéntate un poco. – Dijo Stear ayudándola a que se calmara y pidiendo a Miles, un vaso con agua.

-Mi madre hace semanas que no me deja hablar con Tom, no sé qué le habrá dicho, pero él ya no me ha buscado, ¡Y yo no quiero casarme con ese viejo asqueroso! – Decía desesperada.

-Tranquila Eliza. – Decía Archie. – Nosotros buscaremos a Tom.

-¡Es urgente! – Decía desesperada y Stear la veía asombrado, nunca la había visto así en ese estado. Eliza bajó su mirada apenada por lo que diría. – Estoy esperando un hijo de Tom. – Dijo cubriendo su rostro, evitando encontrar su mirada con sus primos.

-¿Qué!? – Dijeron sorprendidos ambos muchachos. - ¿Él lo sabe? – Eliza negó.

-No me han permitido verlo, y pronto se va a notar, si mi madre se entera no sé qué es lo que hará y yo tengo miedo por mi hijo. – Decía angustiada.

-No te preocupes Eliza, nosotros buscaremos a Tom y le diremos que es lo que sucede, pero por lo pronto sería bueno que te fueras con nosotros a Chicago para que estés más tranquila, no le hace bien a tu bebé estar tan angustiada. – Le decía Archie siendo el más comprensivo con ella. Stear lo veía confundido, si iría a buscar a Tom, pero dudaba que fuera una buena idea llevarse a Eliza con ellos.

-Gracias. – Les dijo tomándolos de las manos a ambos, agradeciéndoles con una sonrisa por su ayuda.

-Puedes decirle a la tía Sara que irás a hablar con la tía abuela, ya estando en Chicago, tanto la tía abuela como el tío Albert te protegerán, si no cuenta con nosotros ¿Verdad Stear? - Stear no le quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que su hermano decía.

El problema que les había presentado Eliza los había hecho retrasarse un poco más de lo que habían pensado, ya que tuvieron que ir hasta el rancho de Tom para avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Buenas tardes señor Stevens. – Saludó Stear al viejo señor Steve quien estaba supervisando cuando hacían la marca de su ganado.

-¡Buenas tardes muchachos! – Contestó el buen hombre emocionado de ver a los muchachos, hacía tiempo que no los veía, ni sabía nada de ellos. - ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien señor Stevens, ¿Se encuentra Tom? – Preguntó Archie, obteniendo una mueca del señor Steve, el muchacho lo vio sin comprender lo que pasaba. - ¿Ocurre algo señor Stevens?

-Hace unos meses vino la señora Leagan a buscar a mi hijo. – Dijo recordando lo que había pasado ese día.

-¿Vino mi tía? – Preguntó Stear imaginando lo que había pasado.

-Tom y Eliza mantenían una relación sentimental desde hacía tiempo, y ella no había mostrado mucho interés en ello, sin embargo con lo que le sucedió al señor Leagan, ella decidió que mi hijo no era suficiente para su hija, así que lo amenazó para que se alejara de ella.

-Entiendo. ¿En dónde está Tom? es importante que hablemos con él. – Decía Archie.

-Mi hijo se fue a Escocia. – Dijo el señor Stevens ante el asombro de los muchachos.

-¡A Escocia! – Dijeron a coro.

-Así es, fue a vender unos caballos de carreras, por los cuales le ofrecieron buen dinero, dice que así convencerá a la señora Leagan de que le permita casarse con su hija. – Archie y Stear se veían angustiados, el tiempo que tenía Eliza no era poco, si Sara se daba cuenta de su embarazo la obligaría a dar en adopción al bebé o peor aún la obligaría a perderlo.

-¿Sabe cómo localizarlo? –Pregunto Stear, ahora él estaba más angustiado que nunca.

-Él me habla cada dos semanas, anoche precisamente hablé con él y me dijo que todo iba lento, pero que el negocio era seguro. Me preguntó si sabía algo de Eliza. –Dijo el señor triste. – Yo le digo que se olvide de esa muchacha, hay muchas huercas que están detrás de él, mi hijo es noble y tiene su propio dinero, no necesita más, además tenemos más dinero que esa señora Leagan. – Decía Steve ofendido.

-Sabemos cómo es Tom, señor Stevens, pero también sabemos que ama a Eliza desde que era un niño. – Le dijo Archie para tratar de tranquilizarlo y que no siguiera pensando en obligar a Tom de olvidarse de su prima, y menos ahora que sería padre.

-El detalle señor Steve. – Dijo Stear dudando de decirle la verdad. Archie le dio un codazo. – No podemos evitar que su hijo sienta lo que siente. –Dijo nervioso después del codazo recibido.

-Tienen razón muchachos. ¿Qué le digo a mi hijo cuando llame? – Le dijo ya más sereno.

-Dígale que se comunique con nosotros a la mansión Andrew de Chicago. – Dijo Archie más tranquilo.

-Muy bien, en cuanto se comunique le digo que les marque.

Ambos muchachos se despidieron con una sonrisa, nerviosos por lo que tendrían que enfrentar ellos junto a su prima.

-¿Crees que la tía abuela la quiera recibir?

-Si no lo hace, tendremos que hablar con la tía Rosemary. – Dijo Archie no muy convencido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero no podemos dejarla sola en esas condiciones.

-Tienes razón hermano.

Llegaron de vuelta a Lakewood y mandaron un recado a Eliza, informándole de lo sucedido con Tom, pero que el plan de llevarla a Chicago junto con ellos seguía adelante. Eliza se sentía muy desanimada y más asustada que nunca, pero decidió refugiarse en sus primos, eran los únicos que le habían ofrecido una salida.

-Recuerda Eliza, solo tienes permiso de dos semanas. – Decía Sara aleccionando a su hija. –Después de convencer a la tía abuela regresarás y haremos oficial tu compromiso con el señor Theodore Hopkins. –Dijo Sara ocasionando que su hija tuviera un mareo de la impresión. Los Cornwell la veían con coraje, era una mujer muy ambiciosa y sabían que nada bueno podían esperar de ella. Si bien ella no había actuado legalmente en la estafa contra los Andrew estaban seguros que si había tenido mucho de culpa en ello.

Antes de partir Miles se acercó a los dos jóvenes y les entregó una carta que hacía tiempo había llegado para la señora Rosemary, ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando reconocieron la letra con la que había sido escrita.

-¡Es de Candy! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Stear tenemos que llegar cuanto antes. – Dijo Archie apresurando a su hermano para llegar lo antes posible a Chicago y poder saber por fin el paradero de su prima favorita. Ninguno lo comento con Eliza, ellos sabía que nunca había visto con buenos ojos a Candy, aunque sabían que cuando habían querido obligar a Anthony a casarse con Eliza ella misma había dicho que no quería casarse con él porque él no la quería y porque ella estaba interesada en Thomas Stevens, por eso mismo no habían presionado mucho en ese aspecto.

Stear manejaba con prisa, pero manteniendo mucho cuidado con la carga que traía en el asiento trasero, ya que iba Eliza muy seria observando el camino y de vez en cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ocasionando que ninguno de los Cornwell disfrutaran ampliamente la carta que llevaban de su gatita. Les daba pena ver así a Eliza, ella se sentía sola y perdida, no tenía a nadie que la comprendiera y solo esos dos chicos a los cuales ella siempre había tratado mal habían sido los únicos que se habían apiadado de su pena.

-_¿Cuándo volverás Tom? –_ Pensaba angustiada.

Eran cerca de las siete y treinta de la tarde cuando iban entrando a los amplios jardines de la mansión Andrew, el automóvil de Stear hacía un ruido característico, el cual fue inconfundible para los oídos del rubio, el cual iba llegando a la puerta de la mansión en compañía de Candy. Después de haber pasado un rato apasionado en el parque caminaron lentamente para calmar sus ansias y así llegar más relajados a la mansión, y ahí afuera se encontraron con sus primos quienes venían llegando de Lakewood en compañía de _¿Eliza? _Pensaron ambos rubios sorprendidos.

-¿Candy? – Decía Stear y Archie emocionados brincándose del automóvil al ver a la rubia acompañada de Anthony.

-¿Cuándo apareciste? - Decían emocionados abrazando con cariño a su prima.

-¡Stear, Archie! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos! - Les decía emocionada por verlos olvidándose todos por un momento de la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? –Reprendían al rubio por no haberles avisado que ya habían encontrado a Candy.

-Ella nos encontró apenas ayer. – Dijo Anthony disculpándose porque no se había acordado siquiera de avisarles.

-Y según nosotros que traíamos buenas noticias. –Decía Stear feliz.

-¿Qué noticias? –Preguntó Anthony. Archie mostró la carta que le llevaban a su tía Rosemary, la cual evidenciaba la letra de Candy.

-¡Mi carta! – Dijo Candy confundida.

-Si gatita, llego a Lakewood, pero como mi tía no estaba allá, Miles la guardo y nos la dio para que se la trajéramos. – Dijo Archie emocionado.

-¡Pensé que se había perdido!

-¡Ya ves que no! – Decían todos felices armando un alboroto.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Eliza no animándose mucho a romper el encuentro que tenían los muchachos. – Candy que bueno que ya regresaste. – Le dijo simplemente bajando su mirada avergonzada por haberlos hecho callar de golpe.

-Muchas gracias Eliza. ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó por cortesía, sin embargo vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza y eso hizo que Candy sintiera pena por ella. - ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó angustiada viendo a su prometido y después a sus primos, quienes asintieron apenados.

-Vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Archie quien ofrecía su brazo a Eliza para entrar a la mansión. Anthony tomó de la mano a Candy y Stear entro detrás de ellos.

-¿Se puede saber quién nos avisaría de que Candy ya apareció? – Preguntó Stear levantando la voz para que escucharan los presentes que ya habían llegado.

-¿¡Qué son esos modales muchacho!? – Alzó la voz la tía abuela para reprender a Stear quien soltaba una risa junto a los demás.

-Muchachos, Eliza, bienvenidos. – Dijo la tía abuela sorprendida de ver ahí a su otra nieta, hacía tiempo que no la veía y creía que por lo sucedido no volvería a saber de ellos, aunque a decir verdad había pensado en que le pedirían ayuda, pensaba que a eso había ido.

-Buenas noches tía abuela, y buenas noches a todos. – Decía tímida mientras los demás la observaban confundidos por su presencia.

-Tía abuela, tío Albert, Eliza necesita hablar con ustedes. - Dijo Archie dirigiéndose a las dos figuras de mayor importancia en la familia.

-Si es por lo de tu padre Eliza. – Dijo Albert con cierta desconfianza.

-No tío, no es por eso. – Dijo Stear al ver la posición que adoptaba su tío y la forma en que reaccionaba Eliza.

-Bien, entonces vamos al despacho. – Dijo firme. Eliza se agarró fuerte de los brazos de los Cornwell quería sentirse segura y no sabía bien si hablar con ellos dos le daría la seguridad que le daban sus primos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – Preguntó Stear al verla tan vulnerable. Eliza asintió y ambos chicos entraron al despacho escoltando a su prima, ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – Preguntaba Candy a Anthony, el cual estaba igual que ella, todo confundido.

-No lo sé amor, tendremos que esperar a ver si nos lo pueden decir.

-¡Candy que bueno que llegaste! – Decía Alejandro contento porque volvía a ver a su hermana. Candy lo abrazó y lo levanto en sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó cariño.

-Bien ¿Sabías que mi papá y mi mamá se van a casar? – Preguntó inocentemente ante la sorpresa de Candy.

-¿De verdad? – Decía emocionada, y Anthony junto a ella también estaba feliz por Dorothy y Alejandro.

-No entiendo porque si ya estoy aquí, no están casados. – Decía cruzando sus brazos mientras los demás reían por sus ocurrencias.

Dorothy se acercó con una sonrisa por Alejandro, se estaba haciendo tarde y ya era hora para que él se fuera a dormir.

-Me da gusto por ti Dorothy. – Le dijo Candy sincera.

-Gracias muñequita. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Alejandro se despidió de los Brower quienes esperaban a que la tía abuela y Albert se desocupara con Eliza. – En un momento bajo. – Dijo Dorothy.

-Creo que si es algo grave. – Dijo Anthony a su mamá porque ya tenían rato en el despacho y ninguno salía.

Un rato después salió la tía abuela muy pensativa del despacho, solo volteo a ver a los presentes y se retiraba a su habitación dando únicamente las buenas noches. Los presentes solo se miraban entre sí.

Eliza salió igual del brazo de sus primos y al salir los abrazó con cariño y les daba las gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

-Eliza ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rosemary que ya se comenzaba a preocupar por su sobrina.

-No te preocupes tía, ahora lo estaré. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti Eliza? –Preguntó Anthony queriendo ser amable con ella.

-No te preocupes Anthony, Stear y Archie ya me ayudaron bastante. – Dijo volteando a verlos de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Anthony, Candy y Rosemary estaban aún confundidos porque no sabían que sucedía. Eliza vio la duda en sus ojos y se decidió a sentarse para hablar con ellos. Albert seguía en el despacho buscando la manera de cómo actuar con referencia a lo de Eliza. La tía abuela se retiró porque casi le daba el soponcio por lo que le habían confesado, sin embargo no se negó a ayudar a su nieta, la única condición es que se casara inmediatamente con ese joven. Albert hablaría con Sara para informarle que Eliza quedaba bajo la protección de los Andrew de ahora en adelante.

Eliza les confesó a los Brower y a Candy que estaba embarazada de Tom, y que tenía cerca de tres meses, todos se quedaban sorprendidos y más cuando les avisaban que Sara la quería casar con un viejo rabo verde, el cual era mucho mayor que su padre y que no le importaba que no tuvieran fortuna o dote alguna. Eliza temía porque Tom no estaba en el país, tenía miedo de que no regresara y tener que enfrentarse a la maternidad ella sola, sabía que ellos la apoyarían, sin embargo le daba miedo enfrentar a la sociedad siendo una madre soltera, era el mismo temor que enfrentaba la tía abuela. ¿Qué diría la sociedad?

-No te preocupes Eliza, puedes contar con nosotros. – Dijo Candy siendo sincera, sentía pena por Eliza, ella más que nadie comprendía lo que era que la obligaran a contraer un matrimonio sin amor, pero esta vez Albert si había estado de acuerdo. Eso era lo que Anthony no dejaba de pensar, estaba de acuerdo con no permitir que Eliza se casara con ese hombre y más porque sabía que Tom la amaba, además tendrían un hijo juntos, pero le causaba cierta incomodidad que Albert con su hija no había tenido esa misma consideración.

-Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida a Candy, no sabía porque le mostraba apoyo si ella siempre trató de hacerla quedar mal ante Anthony, se sentía mal por ello.

Albert salió por fin del despacho, comunicándoles que pronto hablaría con Sara y tratarían de localizar a Tom lo más pronto posible para avisarle lo que estaba pasando.

Se hacía tarde así que Anthony se despidió de todos, ya era hora de irse a su casa.

-Tío nosotros nos retiramos. – Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Candy como indicando que se iría con ellos.

-¿No te quedarás aquí Candy? – Preguntó confuso, el esperaba que ella se quedara ahí en su casa, que era el lugar que le correspondía.

-Lo siento padre. – Dijo segura de sí misma mirándolo a los ojos. – Me iré con Anthony y mi tía Rosemary a su casa.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Albert triste, pero no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, él mismo había propiciado ese distanciamiento entre ellos.

-Gracias por comprender. – Le dijo tomando sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Después hablaremos. – Le dijo serena. Albert asintió, sabía que tenían que hablar y discutir lo que había sucedido todos estos años, y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Está bien hija, sabes que esta siempre será tu casa y que cuando quieres serás bienvenida. – Candy asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía que así era, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de quedarse ahí con ellos.

-Gracias padre. – Le dijo retirándose de la mano de Anthony. – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo Anthony ofreciendo el brazo a su madre.

-Nosotros podemos llevarlos. – Dijo Stear y Archie quienes querían estar un rato más con sus primos. - Ya veo que no trajiste tu auto. - Anthony solo sonrió, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizarlo, prefería caminar o ir en carruaje con su madre.

-¡Si! – Dijo Candy feliz por el ofrecimiento.

-Se los agradecería mucho. – Dijo Anthony ya que tenían que esperar a que llegara un coche por ellos. Stear y Archie iban adelante, mientras Rosemary, Candy y Anthony iban en la parte trasera, en pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión de Anthony, haciendo bromas entre ellos.

-¿Cómo están Annie y Patty? – preguntó Candy, a ellas también las había extrañado mucho y tenía ganas de verlas.

-¿Qué les parece si el fin de semana nos vamos a cenar fuera todos? – Propuso Stear para que pudieran ponerse al tanto de todo lo que tenía que contar Candy, estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo el saber cómo había logrado ser enfermera.

-Por mi está bien ¿Tú qué opinas amor? – Le preguntó Anthony a Candy, ella le sonrió apretando su mano feliz.

-Lo que tú digas amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras los Cornwell se reían de la miel que destilaban los rubios.

-No se rían ustedes dos. – Les dijo Rosemary. – Si no los hubiera visto que ambos son muy consentidores con sus novias no diría nada. – Les dijo provocando la risa de su hijo y su nuera. Ambos chicos se rascaron la nuca con pena.

-¿Gustan pasar a cenar? – Los invito Rosemary, con lo que había sucedido en la mansión Andrew se habían olvidado de cenar.

-Yo si tía, tengo mucha hambre. – Decía Stear encaminándose a la mansión apresurado.

-Cuando no. – Decía Archie riendo avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano. Todos reían y se le unían al inventor.

Rosemary ordenó la cena para todos y al terminar se retiró a dormir, Candy la acompañaba para poder darle su medicina antes de dormir. Anthony la observaba lo responsable que era y sobre todo el amor con el que trataba a su madre, era la mujer perfecta pensaba él.

-Si sigues mirándola así te la vas a acabar. – Dijo Stear bromeando con su primo.

-Aunque lo digas de broma. – Dijo Archie. Ambos chicos reían por las ocurrencias que tenían y Anthony los veía divertido, ellos no sabían que no solo la miraba porque la amaba, sino porque ella era la mujer más importante de su vida, era su amiga, su compañera, su prometida, su mujer, porque sí él ya la consideraba su mujer, solo faltaba que fuera su esposa para estar siempre a su lado, hasta que Dios y la vida lo permitieran.

-Estoy tan enamorado muchachos. – Les dijo lanzando un suspiro. Candy regresaba de la habitación de su tía y se acercaba por el largo pasillo escuchando las voces de su amor y sus primos.

-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo Anthony, desde que tenías 2 años estás enamorado. – le decía Stear, ya que él sabía bien que Anthony se había enamorado de Candy desde que la vio por primera vez, solo que a esa edad no podían descifrar sus sentimientos.

-¿De qué hablan? – Dijo Candy sentándose al lado de Anthony mientras él la abrazaba y la aferraba a su cuerpo con ambas manos, eso le provocó un sonrojo a la rubia.

-Precisamente de eso. – Dijo Stear, Candy lo miró confundida. - Del amor que ustedes dos se tienen.

-Como si ustedes no estuvieran enamorados de sus prometidas. – Dijo Candy defendiéndose a ella y a su amor. – Ya los quiero ver el viernes cuando salgamos a cenar. – Les dijo riéndose mientras ambos chicos reían con ellos también.

-Tienes razón Candy mi hermano pone cara de bobo cada que ve a Annie. – Dijo Stear.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – Decía Archie defendiéndose.

Los Cornwell se retiraron un poco después, ya que habían aclarado unas dudas que tenían con respecto a la huida y estancia de Candy en el hospital.

-Quién diría que estabas tan cerca Candy.

-Ni yo misma lo sabía. – Dijo mirando a los ojos a su amado.

-Bueno hora de irnos. – Dijo Archie quien era el que menos le gustaba estar de mal tercio, Stear todavía era muy despistado solo cuando quería estar a solas con Patty le caía el veinte que alguien le estorbaba, mientras ni se daba por enterado.

Una vez que se retiraron, Anthony acompañaba a Candy a su habitación, ella otro día no iría a la escuela de enfermería, desempeñaría su servicio ahí en la mansión al cuidado de su tía y dentro de un mes volvería a incorporarse a sus estudios. Anthony se sentía cansado, pero muy feliz, más feliz que nunca, estaba por fin junto al amor de su vida, su corazón estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Ella se sentía igual por fin estaba en su hogar, ella sabía que su hogar no era un lugar, sabía que su hogar era él, donde él estuviera sería su hogar y en ese momento ambos estaban en casa.

-Buenas noches mi vida. – Le dijo suavemente en su oído, adoraba ver como se estremecía su cuerpo cuando le hablaba tan cerca de su oído, amaba escuchar ese suave suspiro que se escapaba de sus labios y ese susurro que utilizaba al responderle.

-Buenas noches amor. – Decía dejando escapar el aire desde lo más profundo de su ser. Anthony le dio un beso en su oreja jugueteando con ella un rato, haciendo que Candy cerrara los ojos disfrutando nuevamente ese contacto. Se dejó querer, se dejó envolver en esa burbuja que tanto disfrutaba, le gustaba sentirse atrapada en esa red de sensaciones que él creaba a su alrededor, solo con su voz la hacía estremecer y cuando sus cuerpos hacían contacto era una explosión de placer en sus cuerpos.

-Hasta mañana mi amor. –Le dijo atrapando por fin sus labios tras recorrer el camino desde su oreja hasta ellos, dejando un camino húmedo en el trayecto.

-Hasta mañana mi amor. – Le contesto ella ofreciendo su boca una vez más antes de entrar a su habitación, no quería despedirse de él, le costaba estar lejos de él una vez más, sería solo por la noche, pero no por eso estaba conforme con ello. La tomó por la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo una vez más, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de sus labios y poco a poco la fue soltando para quedar ahí con los ojos cerrados, mientras Candy cerraba lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó muy temprano, como era su costumbre en el hospital, muy diferente a cuando estaba en la mansión Grandchester en donde no tenía motivo alguno por levantarse temprano, ahora sí, tenía dos grandes motivos. Uno era su príncipe de las rosas, quería verlo antes de ir a la facultad de medicina y segundo tenía que darle la medicina a su tía, sabía que ella lo podía hacer, pero se sentía útil ayudando a su tía a que se sintiera mejor.

Candy salía con su uniforme perfectamente blanco al igual que el de su príncipe, ambos parecían unos ángeles rubios, ambos se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, hermosa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro al ver que se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días, amor. – Le correspondió a su sonrisa de la misma forma, radiante, feliz, con esa sonrisa iluminaría su día.

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, Candy se refugiaba en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón era un sonido que la tranquilizaba.

-Pensé que tendría que despertarte. –Le dijo bromeando con ella. Candy lo miró traviesa y le dio un pequeño empujón que lo hizo reír feliz.

-Ahora soy una mujer responsable. – Le dijo en forma de broma. El reía por sus ocurrencias y la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Siempre lo has sido mi amor, y pronto serás mi mujer responsable. – Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar, adoraba ver el rubor en sus mejillas y más si era causado por el mismo, amaba ponerla así y ser el único que podía lograrlo.

Ambos bajaron junto a Rosemary quien ya los esperaba en el comedor, Candy le acercó las pastillas que le correspondían y ella sonrió agradecida.

-Me conseguiste a la enfermera más responsable de todas, hijo. – Le dijo feliz de verlos juntos agarrados de la mano.

-Te conseguí a la nuera perfecta madre. – Le dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su amada y Candy sonreía apenada por el atrevimiento de su príncipe.

-Se ven tan adorables juntos, espero que pronto podamos anunciar el compromiso y la boda. – Dijo de pronto ante el asombro de los dos rubios.

-¿Qué esperaban? ¿Seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados? – Preguntó confusa. – De ninguna manera, Candy y tú se casarán y así ya no estaré yo con el pendiente de estarlos cuidando. – Dijo mientras ambos muchachos se sonrojaban por lo que decía Rosemary.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, en algo tenía razón Rosemary, si sería muy cansado estarlos cuidando, y más porque sabían bien que las ansias que tenían los estaban consumiendo, habían quedado casarse después de recibirse Anthony de médico, pero después de anoche el rubio tenía sus dudas, lo había dejado con ganas de más y sabía que sería difícil esperarse tres años más que le faltaban para terminar su carrera de medicina.

-Mamá, Candy y yo habíamos pensado casarnos al terminar mi carrera. – Dijo dudoso.

-Se me hace mucho tiempo, si es así, Candy tendrá que ir a vivir con Albert, en cuanto pase el servicio que está realizando. ¿No sería mejor que se casaran dentro de unos meses y se esperaran a tener hijos? La verdad no me gustaría que estuvieran como la pobre de Eliza. – Dijo haciendo sonrojar a Candy, Rosemary sabía bien que eso podría pasar, ella también había sido joven y sabía bien de las hormonas de la juventud. – Tú ya tienes un patrimonio Anthony, y no me opongo a que estudies, lo que quiero decir es que sería bueno que se casaran una vez anunciando su compromiso.

Candy y Anthony se veían uno al otro, no les parecía mala idea, ambos se sonreían tímidos uno al otro, porque sabían perfectamente que ambos querían consumar su amor.

-Hablaré con mi tío entonces. – Dijo decidido. Candy asintió feliz sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba emocionado por pronto llegar a ser la señora Brower.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí la dejamos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como ven apareció Eliza pero ahora si tuvo que bajar sus manitas, esperemos que se porte bien con ellos.

Candy está feliz porque quiere ser la señora Brower y su suegra esta algo inquieta porque la puedan convertir en abuela tan joven jajajaja esperemos que eso no sea así, veamos como se dearrolla la historia.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo señoras hermosas, y le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, espero sus comentarios por favor, ya saben que solo así actualizo jejejeje

Saludos y Bendiciones.

P.D. ¿YA SE LAVARON LAS MANOS?


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para escribir una historia que mantenga mi mente alejada de la preocupación que estamos viviendo antes de volver a nuestra realidad, espero la disfruten. Esta historia es pensada sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y no es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**MIRADAS ****INCÓMODAS**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

El fin de semana había llegado y con ello la cita que tenían los Andrew para salir a divertirse en compañía de sus prometidas, Annie y Patty ya estaban enteradas de la aparición de Candy y estaban ambas emocionadas con volverla ver.

Candy por su lado estaba acompañando a su tía mientras esperaba la llegada de su príncipe el cual había quedado de llegar temprano del hospital para poder salir todos juntos. Rosemary se quedaría en casa, la habían invitado pero prefirió quedarse a leer un buen libro para que así su hijo y sus sobrinos pasaran una excelente noche, les hacía falta divertirse un poco.

-Anda hija, vamos a ver qué es lo que usarás esta noche, cuando Anthony llegue, tú ya estarás lista, los hombres están listo en un santiamén y no se demorará mucho en alistarse. – Le decía animándola a ir a su habitación para que buscaran lo que usaría esa noche. - ¿A dónde piensan salir? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Anthony dijo que a cenar, pero la verdad no sé a dónde.

-Bien, entonces vamos a ver que tienes aquí. –Dijo Rosemary observando el armario de la rubia, cuando lo abrió quedó sorprendida por lo que veía. - ¡Candy! – Dijo con sorpresa. - ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Dijo al ver que solo contaba con tres vestidos y los otros tres uniformes de enfermera, la verdad era que no había reparado que los días que llevaba ahí únicamente vestía su uniforme de enfermera, ya que así lo dictaba el protocolo del hospital.

Candy se mostraba apenada, pero la verdad ni ella había reparado que no tenía ropa en absoluto, había salido de Nueva York casi sin nada en su maleta.

-No puede traer muchas cosas de Nueva York. – Dijo apenada.

-¿Y todo este tiempo has estado únicamente con esa ropa? – Preguntó confusa. Candy asintió.

-En el hospital solo tengo un día de descanso a la semana, así que tengo que usar siempre el uniforme, mis días de descanso los uso para lavar mi ropa y los vestidos los uso únicamente cada domingo. La verdad es que no me había hecho falta ropa. – Dijo siendo sincera, aparte de que no tenía dinero para comprarse un nuevo guardarropa. Rosemary la miró con ternura, sintiendo pena por lo que ella había tenido que pasar esos tres meses completamente sola, sin el amparo de nadie que pudiera ayudarla siquiera. Mary Jane había sido un ángel en su vida, pero a ella no le correspondía ocuparse de los gastos de su sobrina.

-¿Por eso necesitabas el trabajo verdad? No tenías dinero. – Le dijo a Candy y ella asintió apenada.

-Necesitaba reunir dinero para ir a Lakewood con ustedes, pensaba que mi carta se había perdido y que por eso no habían ido a verme.

Rosemary la abrazó con el amor que siempre le había demostrado al quererla como a una hija más, besó su coronilla y suspiró afligida por lo sucedido.

-Bueno mi niña, todavía hay tiempo de arreglar la situación. – Le dijo soltándola de pronto. Se dirigió a su habitación y le ordenó que se quitara su uniforme y se cambiara el uniforme.

-¿A dónde vamos tía? – Preguntó Candy confusa al ver que le daba el vestido que menos uso tenía.

-Vamos a comprarte algo para esta noche.

-¡No es necesario tía! – Decía Candy avergonzada.

-Annie y Patty irán muy elegantes, ¿No te gustaría que Anthony te viera más hermosa que nunca? – Le preguntó, sabía bien que por ese lado Candy aceparía sin chistar. Ella asintió con pena pero sabía bien que si era para agradar a su príncipe sería capaz de todo. – Por el dinero no te preocupes hija. – Le dijo al ver la indecisión de la rubia.

-Está bien tía, vamos. - Dijo sintiendo un poco de pena por la situación en la que estaba y ni ella misma le había tomado importancia.

Lionel llamó a un cochero por órdenes de la señora e inmediatamente el carruaje se paraba frente a la mansión Brower, ambas rubias salían emocionadas de compras ya que tenían muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacían. El tiempo apremiaba así que Rosemary se decidió por llevarla a una exclusiva tienda de modas, la modista de la época tenía su propia colección en su elegante residencia y se dirigió directo con la francesa.

-Buenas tardes señora Brower. – La recibió un alto y fino mayordomo con acento francés. Candy observaba la residencia, todo lucía algo extravagante para su gusto. – Mon bijou la recibirá en un momento. – Le dijo nuevamente refiriéndose al apodo con el que se hacía llamar dicha modista. El alto y flaco hombre se dirigió a una de las puertas que dividían las diferentes secciones del salón donde los recibían, mientras unas doncellas les indicaban donde sentarse ofreciendo una variedad de bocadillos y bebidas mientras esperaban a la modista.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo completamente ensortijado, algo regordeta y con un vestido muy exagerado para el día y un gran sombrero de plumas, entro haciendo aspavientos al ver quien era la distinguida cliente que se había acercado a su elegante tienda.

-¡Rosemary! – Dijo con su acento francés. -¿Cómo estás querida? –Le dijo abrazándola con gusto.

-Hola ¿Cómo está madame Monique? – Preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo que le daba la exagerada mujer mientras Rosemary esquivaba el gran sombrero que esta usaba. Gracias al apellido Andrew era una de las clientas más apreciadas por esa extravagante mujer, a pesar de su gusto para vestir tenía un excelente gusto en lo que se refería a la moda. Mon Bijou tenía poco tiempo que había llegado a Chicago, gracias al desplazamiento que tenían los europeos por la guerra que cada día los afectaba más.

-Ohh dime Monique nada más. – Dijo con un guiño para darle confianza. -¡Estoy perfectamente! Hermosa ¿Dime en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué estás buscando? – Preguntaba con un poco de dificultad en su inglés.

-En este momento quiero que atiendas a mi sobrina. – Le dijo orgullosa mostrando a la hermosa rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¡OHH! ¡Es hermosa! – Dijo gesticulando exageradamente para referirse a la muchacha. – ¡Tengo unos vestidos que le quedaran divinos! – Rápidamente se dirigió a una de las muchachas que trabajaban para ella hablándole en su idioma para comunicarse con ella. La muchacha simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a una de las puertas que estaban detrás de ella. Un rato después llegó con unas cajas, mientras otra chica más pequeña le ayudaba a cargarlas.

Las muchachas sacaban de entre las cajas los diseños más exclusivos de la diseñadora, los cuales estaban hechos con las mejores telas que se podían conseguir. El primero que sacó para su elección fue un vestido que de la parte de arriba era blanco y se sujetaba con un cinto ancho negro que se encargaba de delinear la figura de las chicas, era amplio de la falda y tenía detalles de puntos entreverados bajo el cinto, a media falda y al final. Candy no estaba muy convencida de lo que veía, ella siempre había sido mucho más sencilla.

Otro de los vestidos era en tono rosa pálido con el corte muy parecido al anterior solo que se diferenciaba que era completamente liso y el cinto que lo adornaba era de un color rosa mucho más intenso.

Otro más era de color rojo, la falda era muy similar a los anteriores pero la parte de arriba formaba un corsé que le ayudaba a formar una cintura de avispa, el cuello era mucho más coqueto al ser cuadrado y tenía la manga larga, en la parte del busto la tela estaba plisada ayudando a que se viera un poco más prominente de lo que era, ese vestido le encantó a Candy, sus ojos la delataron en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Quieres probarte ese? – Le preguntó Rosemary al ver la expresión de su rostro. Candy asintió con una sonrisa. Una de las muchachas que había llevado los vestidos la acompañó a uno de los cuartos para ayudarla a probarse el vestido, el tiempo seguía su curso y Candy quería apurarse para estar lista a tiempo. Cuando salió de aquel cuarto Rosemary quedo encantada con lo que veían sus ojos. Le habían colocado un corsé que le ayudaba a resaltar su busto y afinar su cintura, el escote le sentaba de maravilla y la manga larga le hacía lucir sus delgados brazos, la falda le llegaba hasta las espinillas, le habían puesto una coqueta ropa interior como si fuera a lucirla en algún lado y unas pantimedias que estaban muy de moda por Europa, los zapatos a juego eran de tacón medio alto y la hacía verse un poco más estilizada y alta. Rosemary la veía feliz, sin duda su hijo quedaría encantado cuando la viera.

\- ¡Se ve hermosa tu sobrina! – Dijo madame Monique al ver a la rubia. – Solo falta un peinado hermoso. – Dijo viendo a Rosemary.

-¿También tienes ese servicio?

-¡Por supuesto! También podemos maquillarla si quieres. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Solo necesito saber al lugar donde irá esta señorita.

-Bueno, mi hijo la llevará a cenar junto con sus primos. – Dijo Rosemary, dando indicaciones para que la arreglaran de todo a todo, así llegarían y no tendría Anthony que esperar mucho por ella. – Y las prometidas de ellos, Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brian.

-¿Britter? – Dijo madame Monique entendiendo más o menos cómo debía alistar a la señorita Andrew, era la primera vez que veía a esa jovencita, pero le había caído tan bien como la señora Rosemary, ambas tenían un aire de distinción que nadie podía negar, en cambio las Britter eran elegantes, pero al entrar en su exclusiva boutique no reparaban en hacer alguna crítica o recomendación y eso era algo que a ella le molestaba, sobre todo el modo de la señora Britter, la hija era solo un accesorio para la ella. – Niñas – Dijo dando unas palmadas leves para que le pusieran atención y les dio indicaciones en francés, un idioma que si bien Rosemary dominaba, Candy nunca había atendido bien las instrucciones de la amargada de su maestra. – En un momento regresamos Rosemary. – Dijo esforzándose en hablar perfectamente el idioma ya que sabía que la señora Rosemary hablaba francés, pero al estar ahí quería aprender bien el idioma para atender personalmente a sus clientes y no depender tanto de su mayordomo.

Candy era llevada a otra habitación de la gran mansión y comenzaron a jugar con su cabello, hablaban muy rápido y solo unas palabras entendía la joven, que si tenía un cabello muy lindo, que su color era hermoso, en fin eran un sinfín de alabanzas para ella, eran las pocas palabras que había entendido ya que muchas veces Anthony le ayudaba con las tareas y terminaba hablándole cosas bonitas en francés, eso la derretía porque el acento que tenía su príncipe era muy seductor. Terminaron por recoger y acomodar su cabello de lado acomodando sus rizos de una forma que quedaban como ondas que caían por uno de sus hombros, un discreto broche adornaba la parte de su hombro descubierto, era un peinado muy sencillo pero acorde para la edad de Candy, ya no era una niña, pero tampoco era una señora, así que era lo más adecuado para ella un peinado que reflejaba su juventud y belleza.

Después de terminar de peinarla y ponerle sabía Dios que tantos productos en su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar y que permaneciera así por más tiempo la llevaron a otra habitación donde estaba un caballero que estaba maquillado de su rostro, Candy al principio se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que veía a un hombre maquillado, pero le sonrió al ver la expresión de agrado al verla llegar.

-¡Magnifique! – Dijo el hombre y siguió hablando exagerando sus movimientos al observar el perfecto cutis que tenía la rubia.

-_Si hubiera puesto atención a la clase de francés no tendría que estar adivinando que dicen. –_ Pensaba Candy divertida de ver el comportamiento de aquel muchacho, ya que sus movimientos eran bastante femeninos.

El joven que dedicó a observar detenidamente el rostro de Candy, estudiándolo por un momento al ver cada uno de los detalles para poder maquillarla.

-¿Quel age avez-vous? – Preguntó el joven con su voz afeminada.

-¡_Eso si lo entendí! –_Pensó Candy divertida. – Je garde les dossiers 17. – Contestó tratando de darse a entender. El maquillista sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica conocía muy poco su idioma.

Comenzó eligiendo los colores que llevaría su rostro, guiándose por el vestido, los accesorios y el peinado, pero sobre todo buscaba la manera de resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pronto encontró el matiz que debería llevar su rostro, los colores eran suaves y cálidos por la edad de la jovencita, se colocó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y se igualó el tono de su piel a lo largo de rostro y cuello, la sombra de ojos era muy tenue, sin embargo le permitía resaltar sus párpados y enmarcar su rostro, fue necesario utilizar un lápiz para la ceja para definirla más y quitar el exceso de la misma con una pinza especial, Candy nunca había visto tantos accesorios juntos, pero ella sabía que él era un profesional de la belleza y estaba dispuesta a soportar el dolor que le causó al eliminar el exceso de bello facial. Le pusieron un poco de máscara para pestañas, un poco de polvo par difuminar el brillo y tratar de hacer más natural su rostro y por último le pintaron sus labios de un rojo intenso, el cual estaba de moda en la época.

Candy se observó al espejo y estaba fascinada con lo que veía le gustaba verse al espejo y descubrir que ya no era una niña, sino que había dado el gran paso a convertirse en una mujer y eso le agradaba, pensaba en lo que diría su príncipe cuando la viera y se sentía emocionada con solo pensarlo.

Al salir por la puerta en la que había desaparecido, Rosemary la observo al salir maravillada con el resultado de su sobrina, o más bien dicho de su nuera ya que ella estaba orgullosa de que lo fuera.

-¡Te ves hermosa Candy! Anthony quedará impresionado con tu belleza. – Le dijo sinceramente.

-¿De verdad lo crees tía? - Preguntó tímida, le daba un poco de pena que las demás la vieran así, ella no era presumida y eso la hacía sentirse un poco insegura.

-Camina derecha. – Le dijo Mon bijou para que luciera más su figura. Le colocó una gargantilla, un brazalete y unas pequeñas arracadas a juego todo era de diamantes y oro blanco una pieza exclusiva de Mon bijou, ese había sido al principio su giro, la joyería por eso el apodo de "Mon bijou" pero al llegar a América se dio cuenta que no había modistas exclusivas y aprovechó su buen gusto para hacer de su casa una completa boutique, que iba desde vestir por completo a una dama hasta el calzado. Candy estaba agradecida con su tía por todo lo que había hecho por ella ese día, tenía muchos meses que nadie la ayudaba a vestirse, ni siquiera había vuelto a estrenar ropa, ya que la que se había llevado a Nueva York era la que tenía en Chicago, lo único que su padre había ordenado que le empacaran cuando se fueron de ahí, de ahí en adelante nadie ni siquiera ella se había preocupado por comprar algo de ropa.

Candy observo varias cajas de todos tamaños que estaban en la gran sala de la Casa-Boutique de Mon Bijou.

-¿Qué es todo esto tía? – Preguntaba extrañada porque no había visto más clientes en ese momento, ya que madame Monique recibía únicamente por cita y había hecho una excepción con la señora Rosemary Brower Andrew solo por ser ella. La francesa estaba feliz por la venta que acababa de hacer ese día, la cual comprendía de vestidos, ropa interior, medias, calzado, joyas, maquillaje, accesorios y un sinfín de cosas que había Rosemary adquirido para su sobrina favorita.

-Es un pequeño regalo que quiero darte. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tía, pero yo no puedo permitir...

-Hija, pronto serás la esposa de mi hijo, y quiero que sepas que todo esto no lo pagaré yo, lo va a pagar mi hijo y te aseguro que no le molestará en absoluto. – Candy se sonrojó por completo y a pesar del poco maquillaje que portaba se le había notado considerablemente el color.

-¡Vas a casarte con el señorito Brower! – Dijo madame Monique como si conociera al guapo joven. La verdad no lo conocía pero estaba enterada de todos los chicos casaderos de la ciudad. – Eres una jovencita con suerte, he escuchado que muchas chicas están entusiasmadas con él y con sus primos. – Dijo inocentemente la extravagante mujer haciendo mucho aspaviento al hablar. Candy se puso muy seria por el comentario no le había agradado en lo absoluto lo que había dicho esa señora, sabía que no era su intención molestarla, pero lo había conseguido sin querer. Optó por aceptar lo que su tía le obsequiaba pensando que solo eran las cajas que estaban a la vista.

-Bueno Monique. – Dijo despidiéndose de beso de la francesa y se dirigieron ambas rubias hacia el carruaje que aún las esperaba. – Espero las cosas en la residencia de mi hijo por favor y mañana enviaré a alguien para liquidarte todo.

-No se preocupe madame Brower. – Dijo madame Monique despidiéndose de una de sus clientes consentidas y ahora con mayor razón. – Mademoiselle. – Le dijo a Candy con una sonrisa. Candy se despidió de igual forma que Rosemary y subieron al carruaje con mucho cuidado siendo ayudadas por el cochero quien esperaba en la entrada.

Candy observaba como se veía en el reflejo de los accesorios cromados del carruaje, estaba sorprendida de cómo se veía, le gustaba más que aquella vez que Annie la había maquillado. Rosemary la observaba en silencio.

-Vamos a llegar a tiempo, yo creo que Anthony ya debe de estar listo. – Dijo Rosemary para entablar conversación con su sobrina, ya que la veía nerviosa. – No te preocupes Candy, a Anthony le gustará como te ves. – Le dijo para darle confianza, ya que ella no estaba segura si a su amado le gustaría como se veía, le habían cubierto las pecas con el maquillaje y ella pidió que se las descubrieran, sabía perfectamente que su amado era algo que le encantaba de ella, siempre se lo había dicho y a ella le encantaba darle gusto.

Efectivamente Anthony las esperaba en el salón de la mansión Brower, la señora Green le había dado el mensaje de su madre y ya estaba listo esperando a su madre y a su prometida. No sabía porque habían decidido ir a un lugar de moda, si la cena a la que irían no sería tan elegante, sin embargo él al saber a dónde irían procuró ponerse a la altura de su amada para no hacerla quedar mal.

Al escuchar el ruido del carruaje entrando a la mansión, Anthony salió del salón para ir a recibir a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, ayudó a bajar a su madre quien fue la primera en bajar y la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que elegante caballero! – Le dijo admirando la galanura de su hijo, sintiéndose orgullosa por lo que veía, su hijo había optado por un traje negro que lo hacía ver bastante guapo. – Te ves guapísimo hijo. – Le dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa. – Y con ese traje combinas muy bien con tu prometida. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo divertida.

Candy extendió su mano para que la ayudara a bajar su príncipe y Anthony la tomó inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces, ese contacto los hacía estremecer y más cuando ve de cerca el par de esmeraldas que se asoman del carruaje. Sus ojos se veían hermosos adornados con esa fina capa de sombras que le habían puesto en sus párpados y unas delicadas y bien delineadas cejas le enmarcaban su bello rostro. Candy era una mujer bellísima él lo sabía, pero con el sutil maquillaje que le habían colocado se veía verdaderamente maravillosa, no podía describir lo hermosa que se veía la mujer de sus sueños.

Al bajar Candy lo observaba igual de enamorada que él a ella, veía lo guapo que estaba con ese traje y la manera en que se había colocado su cabello, definitivamente era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo, y no le había pasado por la cabeza que debería de tener varias admiradoras detrás de él y mucho menos las que querían no solo ser su novia sino conseguir ser su prometida, ese pensamiento le provocó un ligero dolor de estómago. Anthony la notó un poco incómoda, pensó que era porque ya no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así. La atrajo hacía su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

-Te ves bellísima mi amor. – Le dijo en un susurro sintiéndose algo tímido por la presencia de su madre, quería abrazarla fuertemente y apegarla a su cuerpo para sentir la calidez de sus formas.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo amor. – Dijo sonrojándose como siempre que le hacía un cumplido a su amado, era algo que a él le gustaba de ella, provocarle ese sonrojo que lo hacía comprender que era únicamente él el que podía provocárselo con solo una mirada, o cuando ella le hacía un cumplido.

-Bueno niños yo creo que será mejor que se retiren, sus primos ya deben de estar esperándolos. –Dijo Rosemary comenzando a caminar dentro de la mansión. – Que se diviertan. – Dijo despidiéndose con un beso de lejos para ambos.

-Gracias mamá. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa agradecido por el gesto que había tenido su madre con Candy. - ¿En que nos quedamos? – Le preguntó mientras el cochero comenzaba su marcha, más sin embargo Anthony lo detuvo. – Puede llevarnos a este lugar. – Le dijo extendiéndole al cochero una pequeña tarjeta donde estaba el nombre del restaurante donde lo esperaban sus primos. Eran pocos los lugares elegantes que quedaban para cenar en la ciudad, el país estaba muy afectado por la guerra. Abordaron el carruaje de nueva cuenta, no sin antes Anthony darle una vuelta a su amada haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para observarla detalladamente.

-Te ves hermosísima princesa. – Le dijo nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Subieron al carruaje y comenzaron a intercambiar miradas cómplices uno al otro en completo silencio.

-Pensé que iríamos en tu auto. – Dijo Candy iniciando así una conversación para sentirse un poco menos ansiosa de estar en un lugar tan pequeño y completamente encerrada con su amado.

-Si lo pensé. – Dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa. – Pero si nos íbamos en mi auto no podría hacer esto. – Dijo acercándola más hacia él tomándola por la cintura y acercándose lentamente por el lado derecho que era el que estaba descubierto, besando su mejilla con cuidado con ternura, como si temiera arruinar su maquillaje, parte así era, no quería besar sus labios porque no quería llegar al restaurante como sus tantos compañeros que llegaban con la boca toda marcada de pintura de labios al estar con su novia o con alguna otra dama que permitiera esa confianza. Le dio un casto beso en los labios, emitiendo Candy un suspiro esperando que el contacto fuera mayor, pero para su decepción no había sido así. Sin embargo Anthony se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja comenzando a estimular esa parte de su cuerpo, sabía bien que a Candy le gustaba que hiciera eso. Entrelazó fuertemente su mano al sentir ese contacto, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecer y tensarse. Anthony adoraba esa reacción corporal de su amada y mientras tenía su mano entrelazada a la de ella con la otra se aferraba a su cintura y sus labios seguían explorando su oído y su cuello.

-Anthony. – Dijo en un susurro Candy, dejándose querer por su amado, comprendiendo que había sido una mejor idea viajar en carruaje. El simple hecho de mencionar su nombre hizo que también la piel de él reaccionara sintiendo un maravilloso calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Pecosa. – Le dijo susurrando en su oído. – Me tienes loco mi amor. – Le volvió a decir intensificando ese beso, sintiendo como las arracadas de Candy le impedían disfrutarlo al máximo. Saboreó su cuello mientras sentían el movimiento del carruaje que avanzaba a paso medio para llegar a su destino. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos evitaba que suspiro alguno se escuchara fuera del carruaje, confundiéndose con el sonido de los ruidos de la noche.

Llegaron a su destino, y detuvieron sus caricias para recomponerse un poco antes de bajar. Anthony antes de ayudar a su amada a bajar, atrapó entre sus labios el labio inferior de Candy degustándolos en un beso procurando no arruinar la pintura de sus carnosos labios. Candy quedó maravillada con ese beso, cerrando sus ojos fascinada por el contacto, deseando no haber usado labial esa noche.

Anthony se encargó de pagar al cochero el servicio que había proporcionado toda la tarde con su madre y su prometida, dejándole una buena paga al señor que se retiró muy agradecido con la pareja, ofreciéndose a recogerlos más tarde para que no batallaran en su regreso.

-No se preocupe buen hombre, venimos con otras personas, pero gracias por su ofrecimiento. – Dijo amablemente al caballero.

Candy noto con travesura que a pesar del cuidado que había tenido su príncipe al besarla aun así había quedado un leve rastro de su labial en sus labios. Tomo un pañuelo de su cartera de noche y se acercó a él con una mirada traviesa. Anthony la observó deleitándose con su imagen.

-¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Preguntó al observarla tomar el pañuelo y dirigirlo hacia su boca.

-Solo un pequeño inconveniente. – Dijo divertida mientras limpiaba la zona que estaba marcada por sus labios. – Creo que no fue buena idea dejar que madame Monique me pintara los labios. – Dijo con una risita traviesa.

-No me importaría quedar como payaso con tal de disfrutar toda la noche de tus besos mi princesa. – Le dijo también riendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Candy se dejaba querer y terminaba de limpiar los labios de su amado.

Una vez que termino su cometido le ofreció su brazo con una elegante reverencia para entrar al restaurante donde seguramente ya los estaban esperando. Efectivamente Stear y Archie acababan de llegar también al lugar y esperaban en la recepción la llegada de sus primos mientras les arreglaban una mesa. Habían solicitado uno de los lugares más apartados del lugar para poder platicar más tranquilos.

-¡Candy! – Dijeron Patty y Annie al mismo tiempo al ver a su amiga que tanto habían esperado volver a ver.

-¡Te ves hermosa! – Dijo sinceramente Patty quien también iba muy elegante junto a su apuesto inventor.

-¡Tú también te ves muy hermosa Patty! – Dijo Candy emocionada de verla.

-Te extrañamos mucho Candy. – Dijo Annie con su mirada llorosa al abrazarla con gusto.

-Yo también las extrañe mucho. – Dijo Candy feliz de volver a verlas.

-Vamos, vamos. – Dijo Stear, no se hagan chicas que aquí el que más extraño a Candy fue Anthony. – Dijo mientras todos asentían.

-Tienes razón amor. – Dijo Patty confirmando lo que decía su prometido.

-Bueno eso no es un secreto. – Dijo Archie. – Sabemos que Anthony sufrió mucho la separación de Candy, pero ahora están juntos y será por mucho tiempo. – Dijo convencido de que así sería de ahora en adelante.

Anthony volteo a ver a Candy enamorado, con esa sonrisa boba que se reflejaba en su rostro siempre que la observaba. Ella le sonrió y correspondió su mirada con un te amo sin emitir ningún sonido. El besó su mano y comenzaron a seguir al capitán de meseros que ya los dirigía su mesa. Conforme avanzaban Candy pudo darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigían los caballeros al entrar al restaurante, sin embargo a pesar de que le incomodaban esa manera de ser observada no era nada con la incomodidad que sintió cuando al observar a las féminas la mayoría estaba observando a su prometido, eso la hizo tensarse más de lo que había conseguido preocuparla Mon Bijou.

-¿Estás bien hermosa? – Fue lo único que preguntó Anthony al sentir la tensión del cuerpo de su amada al aferrarse más fuerte de su brazo. Él le correspondió abrazándola por los hombros para dejar en claro que ella era suya, también había captado las miradas que atraía su amada y eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto, no le gustaba que la vieran con esas intenciones. Acarició su mano don dulzura para tranquilizarla al pensar que estaba incomoda por la mirada de los caballeros, sin sospechar que era víctima de los celos que le provocaba que él fuera tan admirado por las damas del lugar. Sintió el anillo que su amada llevaba en su mano, era el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado, eso le hizo sentirse un poco más relajado ya que no pasaría tan inadvertido para quienes los observaban tan detenidamente.

-No te preocupes amor, estoy bien. – Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad en su estómago. Llegaron por fin a la mesa, se les había hecho interminable el lugar a donde se habían dirigido.

-Elegimos este lugar, porque es mucho más privado. – Dijo Archie como viendo la duda en la mirada de sus primos. -¿Les parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto. – Dijo Anthony, entre más alejada de las miradas masculinas se encontrara su amada mucho mejor, lo mismo pensaba Candy, mientras menos chicas se hicieran ilusiones con su príncipe mejor.

-Veo que ambos llaman mucho la atención. – Dijo Annie quien había observado la reacción de ambos rubios. – Cuando Archie y yo comenzamos a salir también yo me ponía celosa por la forma en la que las damas lo veían. – Dijo confesándose a sí misma que ella también había padecido lo que Candy estaba padeciendo.

-Eso no me lo habías confesado. – Le dijo Archie divertido y acercándose a ella coqueto sintiéndose importante por los celos que despertaba en ella.

-No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de comentarlo. – Dijo Annie compartiendo la mirada cómplice con su amado.

-Eso es normal. – Dijo Patricia, quien también estaba de acuerdo con lo que Annie decía. – Stear también levanta muchos suspiros cuando vamos por la calle, pero como ya comienzan a identificar que estamos comprometidos las miradas se han vuelto más discretas.

-Eso es cierto. – Dijo Stear el cual si estaba consciente de las miradas que levantaba en la calle, así como las que provocaba su Patty querida.

-Pues yo no estoy acostumbrada. – Dijo Candy aún incómoda por esa situación.

-De todas formas yo no me fijo en eso. – Dijo Anthony siendo sincero, él no le tomaba importancia a las miradas femeninas que despertaba a su paso, aun cuando había escuchado más de una vez a las enfermeras referirse a él como el médico más guapo del hospital. – Yo solo tengo ojos para unas esmeraldas que tengo a mi lado. – Dijo besando nuevamente la mano de Candy, de nuevo apareció ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba ver.

-No te preocupes gatita, cuando las féminas vean que este galán rubio ya tiene dueña se acostumbraran a verlos juntos. – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su prima.

-¿Acaso estás celosa amor? – Le preguntó divertido Anthony a Candy, hasta que comenzaron a platicar de ello comprendió que ella estaba incomoda por las miradas que él despertaba sin querer. Candy bajó la vista apenada. – No tienes por qué estarlo, yo pensé que te sentías incómoda por las miradas de los caballeros. – Dijo siendo honesto. – A mí tampoco me gusta que te estén mirando tanto. Candy lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperabas gatita? por eso Anthony te abrazó como reclamando su propiedad. – Dijo Archie divertido y a la vez burlándose de su primo.

-¡Cállate Archie! – Dijo Anthony comenzando todos a reír por la reprendida que le daban al gatito.

A unas cuantas mesas unos ojos azules los miraban fijamente, observaba a cada uno de los presentes, y observaba que la mirada de la rubia estaba maravillosamente brillante y radiante, una mirada que no había visto en ella nunca.

Anthony advirtió la mirada que era dirigida hacia ellos reconociendo al portador de dicha mirada, era Terry quien los observaba de algunas mesas al lado contrario, se encontraba con una señorita que difícilmente era la futura madre de su hijo. Anthony se dio cuenta de la manera que observaba a Candy no agradándole mucho la forma en la que lo hacía, Terry se dio cuenta y le dirigió una sonrisa de lado que el rubio no supo interpretar muy bien, más sin embargo no le causó confianza. Se levantó de su mesa con el firme propósito de saludar a su ex prometida y al rubio, a los otros no le causaba mucho interés saludarlos, menos al chico de cabello largo quien desde que lo conoció no fue de su agrado, aunque quería saciar su curiosidad y conocer quién era la dama que decía conocerlo y que por eso el chico elegante había sentido celos.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo al momento de llegar a la mesa, mientras Anthony no lo había perdido de vista desde que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas señoras, aquí adelantando otro capítulo mas de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla, espero que sigan al pendiente de ella y sobre todo que estén seguras en sus casas, y si no es así, espero que puedan protegerse bien, les mando mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he utilizado para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Es sin fines de lucro y NO es apta para menores de edad !COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**PRIMERO ESTÁS TÚ**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

-Buenas noches. – Contestó Anthony levantándose de la mesa para saludar al actor, con aquel porte y elegancia que tenía, como todo un caballero que era.

-¿Tú no me saludas Candy? – Preguntó Terry al ver que la rubia lo miraba sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿Cómo está joven Grandchester? – Le dijo amablemente, sin agregar más.

\- Me da gusto saber que la encontraron por fin. – Dijo Terry de nuevo a la rubia. Mirando a Anthony como reprochando el no haberle avisado. Anthony iba a contestar, sin embargo Candy tomó su mano para indicar que elle le respondería.

-Así es Terruce, hace unos días regresé al lado de mi prometido y mi familia. – Dijo aclarando lo que ella siempre había defendido que Anthony era su prometido.

-Tú no te puedes quejar Terry, que nosotros también apenas nos enteramos. - Dijo Stear tratando de minimizar el ambiente incómodo que se había formado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Ya veo. – Dijo fijando la vista en el joven inventor que fue el que habló, ya que tanto Archie como Annie estaban mudos, uno porque no soportaba a ese engreído y la otra por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar que era el joven que había usado para darle celos a su amado Archie.

-Terry, te presento a mi prometida, Patricia O´Brian, amor él es Terruce Grandchester futuro duque de Inglaterra. – Dijo Stear amable como siempre era con las personas.

-Mucho gusto señorita. – Dijo como todo un caballero el rebelde sin causa, dedicándole un guiño a la muchacha de los lentes que no le agradó mucho al inventor, así era él un galán con todas las mujeres ya que estaba acostumbrado a que lo idolatraran al pasar.

-Hola elegante. – Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica al ver que él no lo saludaba y que la chica que lo acompañaba no era capaz de levantar su rostro.

-Buenas noches. – Contestó fríamente Archie. Seguía celoso de ese tipo, no podía evitarlo.

-Ya veo porque estabas celoso de mí, la señorita que te acompaña es muy hermosa. – Dijo para obligar a Annie a mirarlo y ver por fin de quien se trataba. Archie lo veía cada vez más molesto. Ante lo dicho Annie levantó el rostro sorprendida encontrándose con los azules de Terry. – Yo te conozco. – Le dijo poniendo su cara como que no recordaba en que parte del colegio la había visto, definitivamente la conocía pero no era ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado.

-No te hagas el gracioso. – Dijo Archie un poco más ofuscado de lo normal.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Dijo sin hacerle mucho caso a Archie. - ¡Eres la tímida de la colina! – Le dijo recordando por fin a aquella tímida muchacha que siempre estaba en su lugar favorito del colegio.

-¿Tímida? – Contestó Annie apenada por el mote que le había puesto ese sinvergüenza.

-No te permito que le hables así a mi prometida. – Dijo Archie levantándose de su lugar y enfrentando cara a cara a Terry. Terry no se inmutó y luego apuñó sus manos como retando a Archie.

-¡Chicos por favor! – Dijo Anthony tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento. – Hay damas presentes, además Archie no es correcto que te comportes así frente a tu prometida. – Dijo tratando de calmar las aguas, sin embargo él mismo estaba incómodo por la forma en la que aquel chico se comportaba, se notaba que ya llevaba algunas copas encima. Archie quien respetaba mucho a Anthony asintió a duras penas y se sentó aferrándose a la mano de Annie quien lo agarro por el brazo y se protegió con él.

-No te enojes elegante, no es lo que piensas. Aquí la señorita… - Dijo sin recordar su nombre. – ...y yo nos conocimos en el colegio, efectivamente, pero entre ella y yo no pasó absolutamente nada. No porque yo no quisiera, tengo que admitirlo es muy bella, sino porque ella fue la que no se mostró interesada en mí. - Dijo ante el asombro de Archie y de Annie, ya que ella sabía de la fama del muchacho y temía que le dijera mentiras a su novio. - ¿Así que este es el chico que te hacía suspirar en el Colegio? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo, me alegra verlos juntos. – Le dijo siendo honesto con ellos, lo cual no sabía porque no podía decir lo mismo del par de rubios que estaban del otro lado de la mesa, ambos se veían muy felices y enamorados y eso le causaba una incomodidad en su estómago.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Terry? – Preguntó Anthony por ser cortés ante la manera en la que le había hablado su primo. – Si gustas decirle a la señorita... – Dijo ante el hecho de que sabía que no era la señorita Marlowe.

-Anthony tiene razón Terruce, puedes invitar a la señorita Marlowe a que se siente con nosotros. – Dijo Candy inocente al no conocer a la novia de Terry. – Anthony se sintió incómodo con el comentario de Candy, pero sabía bien que no era culpa de ella.

-Ella es solo una amiga. – Dijo Terry sin importarle mucho que lo hayan descubierto. – Es mi nueva compañera de teatro. – Volvió a decir.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Anthony sin querer inmiscuirse en la vida del joven, de todas formas él sabía lo que hacía.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que ya estas con tu familia. – Dijo volteando a ver a Candy, quien lo miraba tranquila cosa que a él le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el que rompía corazones, pero el saber que Candy no le importaba absolutamente nada le molestaba, muy al contrario con Annie él siempre supo que a ella no le importaba y al principio le molestó, pero después sintió un gran alivio de no tener que batallar con esa chica que para su gusto era muy tímida y llorona. Sin embargo el ver a Candy tan desenvuelta y segura de sí misma al lado de ese joven le causaba incomodidad, no era posible que lo hubiera rechazado por él, incluso la misma Susana hablaba maravillas de ese joven y eso le incomodaba aún más.

-Gracias. – Dijo Candy desviando su vista por un momento a él para sonreírle en agradecimiento para después regresarla a su prometido.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Marlowe? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Ella está bien, en estos momentos está con su madre. – Dijo seriamente, recordando a su mujer.

-Me alegro. – dijo Anthony por último. Terry se retiró de nuevo junto a la actriz que reemplazaría a Susana en la obra, lo que se le hacía extraño a los Andrew era que la tuviera tan escondida en ese lugar. Los tres chicos imaginaron sus intenciones, cosa que a las chicas les pasó sin pena ni gloria, sobre todo a Candy quien seguía molesta con él por haber tratado de propasarse con ella.

La velada resulto de lo más tranquila después del pequeño incidente con Archie y Terry. Terminaron su cena y salieron a tomar algún carruaje para que los llevara a su casa.

-¿Cómo Anthony? ¿No traes tu Roll Royce? – Preguntó Stear quien estaba encantado con el Silver Ghost que había adquirido su primo después de que le entregaran su herencia, todo para no estar caminando todo el tiempo en la búsqueda de su pecosa.

-No hermanos, Candy y yo nos venimos en carruaje. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, entonces si me permites yo los puedo llevar. –Dijo su primo ofreciéndose amable como siempre.

-Me parece muy bien. – Dijo Candy.

Terry venía saliendo también en compañía de la actriz, ya era tarde y también habían pasado una velada muy íntima esos dos. Alcanzó a escuchar el ofrecimiento de Stear para los rubios y no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

-¿Si gustan yo puedo llevarlos a su casa? –Dijo tranquilo, pero en su mirada demostraba que estaba bastante pasado de copas. Karen lo miraba confundida ya que esperaba que la llevara a su departamento y quizás se quedara a hacerle compañía.

-No, muchas gracias. – Contestó Candy amable pero firme.

-Muchas gracias Terry. - Agradeció Anthony. - Mis primos y yo vamos para el mismo rumbo. De todas formas agradezco tu amabilidad.

-¿No quieres que esté cerca de ti? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Candy, estaba borracho y no medía lo que decía. -¿Aun no me perdonas? – Le decía indignado porque sentía su rechazo.

-Terry, tranquilízate por favor. – Le dijo Anthony tratando de entender el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Disculpa, fui un imbécil. – Le dijo a Candy, ignorando lo que el rubio le decía. Candy lo miró sorprendida por lo que decía.

-Lo fuiste, pero no tiene caso hablar de ello. - Dijo nerviosa porque ella no quería que su novio se enterara así de lo que había sucedido en Nueva York, ella no había tenido tiempo de contárselo.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó Anthony confuso.

-Pasa que fui un imbécil con tu prometida. – Dijo sin ocultar su inconformidad con esa palabra.

-Terry tranquilízate por favor. – Le decía Karen y trataba de llevárselo de ahí, comenzando a sentir vergüenza con los chicos.

-¡No! ¡Ella tiene que perdóname! – Decía terco como cualquier borracho sin querer irse de ahí.

-¿Qué hiciste Terry? –Preguntó Anthony sintiendo cada vez que se incrementaba su enojo en contra del actor, al pensar en que había ofendido a su princesa.

-No te preocupes amor no paso a mayores. – Dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizar al rubio, sintiendo vergüenza porque las palabras del actor parecían ser mencionadas con un propósito doble.

-Pasa que fui un imbécil y traté de besar a tu novia, porque ella te prefería a ti. – Dijo eso sin medir sus palabras. Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho y Anthony lo tomó por la solapa de su traje indignado. Él que había fingido ser su amigo, lo hacía por el remordimiento que le causaba lo que había tratado de hacer.

-¡Anthony por favor! ¡No pasó nada! – Decía Candy asustada por la reacción del rubio. Stear rápido se fue a sostener a Terry, quien perdía el equilibrio cada vez más. Archie también trató de calmar a Anthony no quería que golpeara al imbécil ese, bueno si, pero no aprovechándose que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Por eso dijiste que tenías una deuda con ella? – Decía Anthony sintiéndose ofendido y la furia recorrer sus venas, incrementándose en su ser las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Oh vamos, jardinero! – Dijo de nueva cuenta. – Tú abrazaste a mi mujer, estamos a mano. – Dijo con cinismo, no sabía porque pero quería provocar un problema entre ellos. Sonrió feliz y triunfante al ver como Candy ponía cara de sorpresa ante lo dicho, se imaginaba que él no le había mencionado nada a la rubia y lo confirmó con la reacción que ella había tenido, eso le hizo sentir una satisfacción en su pecho.

-¡Dirás que tú mujer me abrazó a mí! – Dijo Anthony para aclarar la situación, él no iba a permitir que ese imbécil lo hiciera quedar como un infiel, como alguien ruin como lo que estaba demostrando que era él. Candy estaba triste por lo que acaba de descubrir, sin embargo notó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Terry cuando decía esas palabras, noto que le causaba gozo haber creado un problema entre ellos, así que no le daría gusto, tenía que aclarar las cosas con su prometido, pero no le daría el gusto a él de verlos enojados.

-¡Eso dices tú! – Arremetió de nuevo, intentando hacer más grande el problema.

-¡Ya basta imbécil! – Dijo por fin Archie quien ya estaba cansado del actor y con gusto le partiría su linda cara.

-¡Ya basta! – Dijo Candy observando al actor. – ¿Estás feliz? Ya nos informaste de la situación, sin embargo que te quede bien claro que Anthony y yo nos amamos, tú no lograste forzarme a un beso. – Le dijo con orgullo, digna de ser como era. – Y tú mujer. – Dijo recalcando lo último. – Fue la que se arrojó a los brazos de mi prometido, ni él ni yo tenemos la culpa de sus inseguridades, Terruce Grandchester. - Dijo sin apartar su mirada de él, segura en lo que decía de defender al amor de su vida. - No cabe duda que la primera impresión que tuve de ti no fue tan equivocada. – Dijo por ultimo abrazándose a Anthony quien lo veía decepcionado, él había pensado que era un buen hombre y que tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Terry se quedó ahí parado junto a Karen, sintiéndose un imbécil por haber querido desatar una pelea entre dos personas que le habían brindado una amistad sincera. Karen lo miraba también desilusionada, había arruinado la noche que según ella era para los dos, pero no dejó de hablar de tonterías y lo que había hecho era obligarla a no seguirle el juego, era una lástima para ella ya que le gustaba bastante de verdad, y había pensado en quitárselo a la ilusa de Susana. Karen decidió ayudar al actor a llegar a su departamento, mientas observaba que los Andrew se iban en el automóvil de Stear en silencio.

El silencio que había en el ambiente era muy tenso, Anthony y los chicos habían ido en el asiento de enfrente y las chicas viajaban en la parte trasera, nadie hablaba tan solo se concentraban en el camino.

-¿Anthony estás bien? – Preguntó Stear, ya que el rubio había sido el más afectado de todos.

-Si Stear, no te preocupes, estoy bien. – Decía más sin embargo, su molestia se acrecentaba al pensar que había confiado en ese idiota y él solo había pensado en estar cerca de su Candy. Anthony sabía bien que Candy estaría muy molesta por lo que había ocurrido con Susana, por eso mismo no lo había mencionado, no quería tener un problema con ella nunca imaginó que sería el mismo Terry el que lo hubiera descubierto. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo también sabía que a pesar de que Candy había dicho que ninguno era culpable, su actitud era con él era evasiva, nadie lo había notado, sin embargo nadie conocía mejor a la rubia que él mismo.

Stear se dirigió a la casa de los Britter para dejar a Annie, quien se retiraba a su residencia triste por lo acontecido, pero a la vez tranquila de que Terry no la había afectado a ella, siempre había sido un imbécil en el colegio, pero con ella nunca había tratado de propasarse.

-Lo siento mucho Candy. – Le dijo a la rubia sintiéndose responsable de la situación sin saber por qué.

-No te preocupes Annie. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Archie la acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión y regresó tomando su lugar, dejando a las dos damas en la parte trasera.

Llegaron a la mansión de los O'Brian y Patty bajó con la ayuda de Stear quien se fue a acompañarla igual hasta la puerta, tardaron un poco despidiéndose ya que ellos eran los únicos que no habían salidos afectados por el imbécil de Grandchester.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? – Preguntó Patty a Stear, sintiendo pena por como terminaron las cosas.

-¿Candy y Anthony? – Preguntó confundido. Patty asintió. – Por supuesto, no te preocupes ellos se aman y no van a permitir que un estúpido como ese los separe. Además ellos no tienen la culpa de arrancar suspiros en los demás. – Dijo por último echando un vistazo hacia el carro para cerciorarse que sus primos no estuvieran volteando hacia ellos, una vez que comprobó que los tres estaban mirando a otro lado, tomó a Patty por la cintura y le plantó un beso tan apasionado que dejó a una Patricia suspirando con ganas de volver a repetirlo. Stear le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. – Te veo mañana, mi amor. – Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar por lo dicho.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor. – Le contestó completamente ruborizada y con una sonrisa anhelando pasaran pronto las horas.

Regresó al auto, y Anthony ya estaba en el asiento trasero acompañando a la rubia, los cuatro chicos iban en camino de la mansión Brower, en pocos minutos estaban estacionando el coche en la entrada. Stear apagó el auto por completo y volteo a ver a Candy, sentía la obligación de abogar por Anthony, ellos sabían bien como habían sido las cosas.

-Candy, Anthony no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió. – Le dijo ante la sorpresa de todos, quienes no se esperaban que Stear hablara de lo ocurrido. Anthony se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, pero sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Lo sé Stear, no te preocupes. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa dedicada a su primo.

-Me da gusto, gatita. – Dijo Archie quien también la miraba como suplicándole que no fuera muy ruda con su primo. Anthony seguía en silencio solo escuchando la conversación de sus primos. Él también se sentía incómodo.

-Bueno muchachos, muchas gracias por todo. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, los muchachos se bajaron del auto para despedirse con un abrazo. Una vez que se fueron, Anthony tomó la mano de Candy entrelazándola con la de él y avanzaron hacia la puerta de la mansión. Antes de entrar Candy se giró a ver a Anthony a los ojos.

-¿Estas molesto? – Pregunto ella directa.

-¿Tú estás molesta? - Le contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Contestó Candy con otra pregunta de nueva cuenta, dándole a entender a Anthony que si estaba molesta.

-No quería causar un mal entendido entre nosotros, no consideré importante lo que sucedió y además el tiempo que pasamos juntos prefiero pasarlo hablando de nosotros que de otras personas. ¿Por qué tú no me comentaste lo que hizo Grandchester? – Preguntó ahora él, quería saber porque se lo había ocultado.

-Por vergüenza. – Dijo Candy bajando la mirada. – Nunca nadie me había ofendido tanto, pensé en decírtelo, pero cuando me dijo mi tía que te habías hecho amigo de él no quise causarte un problema con él. – Dijo tímida. Anthony la tomó por la barbilla y le levanto su rostro el cual permanecía viendo hacia el piso.

-Mírame Candy. – Le dijo en un susurro. Candy abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de su amado encontrando el más dulce y sincero amor que pudiera haber visto en los ojos de alguien. – Te amo, princesa. – Le dijo besando sus labios dulcemente. – Nunca dudes de ello. – Le habló con tanta dulzura mientras entre beso y beso le confirmaba su amor por ella. Candy recibía sus besos, feliz, correspondiendo a esa caricia que ella tanto anhelaba.

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe. – Le dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza a su cuerpo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando un mayor contacto, queriendo expresarle no solo con palabras lo que sentía por él. – Nunca dudes, ni siquiera pienses que no te amo, eres mi primer y único amor, eres el amor de mi vida. – Le dijo muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que la piel del cuerpo de Anthony reaccionara erizándose por completo, provocando un calor que iba en aumento junto a su respiración.

Anthony buscó su boca una vez más y la aprisiono con ansía e ímpetu aferrándose a su cintura mientras ella lo hacía a su cuello, sus respiraciones se agitaban. Anthony dejó de besarla y puso su frente en la de ella, tratando de tranquilizar a su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a reaccionar, sin embargo la visión que obtuvo al bajar su mirada fue maravillosa. La respiración agitada de Candy provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo acelerado y no podía apartar su vista de ese movimiento, impidiendo que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, la vista era una delicia, se alcanzaba a ver el nacimiento de sus senos, se veían tan suaves y tan blancos, y de pronto recordó la calidez que habían sentido sus manos al posarlas ahí, sobre la ropa, sería una delicia tocarlos sin tela alguna que los estorbara.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Candy sacándolo de esos pensamientos que lo estaban asaltando.

-Si mi vida. – Le dijo volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, sin embargo Candy advirtió la mirada oscurecida de su amado que apenas se podía percibir en la oscuridad de la noche. – Estoy bien. – Volvió a decir tratando de controlar su respiración.

Ambos rubios entraron a la mansión, Anthony veía a Candy enamorado, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido, le hacía resaltar la belleza de su cuerpo y los zapatos le estilizaban lo poco que se veía de sus piernas, la dejó avanzar un poco para poder observarla detenidamente, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo el día anterior, ya pasaba de la media noche, así que ya era otro día.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Candy al ver que su amado príncipe se quedaba a medio camino en el salón.

-Te estoy observando. – Le dijo seguro.

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Candy divertida. – No me dijiste que te pareció mi vestido. – Le dijo coqueta dando una vuelta para mostrar su apariencia. Anthony no respondió, simplemente se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras Candy lo esperaba ansiosa.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve ese vestido. – Le dijo abrazándola a su cuerpo. – Pero más me gustas tú. – Volvió a decirle al momento de besarla una vez más. Candy sonrió tímida sin embargo lo recibió con ansias, feliz de saber que solo era ella la única mujer a la que amaba. Los besos se intensificaban y estaban en medio del gran salón. Candy se sintió un poco incómoda al sentirse expuesta ante la posible mirada de alguno de los señores Green o de su tía Rosemary.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Anthony al sentir su incomodidad.

-Nos pueden ver. – Dijo apenada ocultando su rostro en su pecho, acción que hizo que Anthony sonriera. La tomó de la mano travieso y la dirigió al despacho para estar un rato a solas con ella, ya lo necesitaban, desde su encuentro en el parque aquel día no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas y ya extrañaba hacerlo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó ella sabiendo bien que él quería estar con ella a solas, ella también lo deseaba pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Anthony negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo quiero estar un rato a solas contigo. – Dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa, Candy le correspondió. Ambos se sentaron de nuevo en aquel diván que había sido testigo de su reencuentro, solo que esta vez Anthony encendió solo una pequeña lámpara que los iluminara parcialmente su estancia en ese lugar. Candy lo veía enamorada, su cuerpo era perfecto y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía le permitía deleitarse con su figura, ella lo esperaba sentada en ese diván, mirando curiosa que era lo que hacía antes de sentarse a su lado. Anthony la besó con un leve roce en los labios y Candy suspiró enamorada, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, aquel que se había alojado en ellos desde que lo vio levantarse a encender la luz del despacho.

El beso era muy dulce, tierno, lento, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de hacerlo, como si fuera el primer beso entre dos enamorados que apenas estaban conociéndose. Candy iba haciéndose hacia atrás conforme Anthony se acercaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndose acorralada entre el diván y el cuerpo de su amado, hasta que tocó la superficie del diván con su cabeza. Anthony retiró el cabello de su hombro, colocándolo en la parte de atrás, deshaciendo el peinado que se había mantenido en su lugar toda la noche. Continuó besándola con ternura, delicadamente como quien besa una rosa con miedo a deshojarla.

Candy cerraba sus ojos disfrutando ese dulce beso tan tierno y tímido que le daba su amado. Anthony quería hacerlo así, delicadamente para según él controlar las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo, según él de esa forma sería menos intenso el despertar de su pasión. Las caricias que se hacían iban lentamente, Anthony recorría su cuerpo desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, deteniéndose en el al no saber si volver a sentir la calidez de su seno, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo no quería llegar a ofender a su amada. Candy sintió la necesidad de recorrer el camino que ya tenían trazado más de una vez y lo aferró un poco más a su cuerpo al obligarlo a bajar un poco más su cuerpo al de ella, ya que él se detenía con su mano derecha para no recostarse completamente sobre ella. Esa pequeña acción hizo que Candy sintiera por fin aquello que había anhelado volver a sentir, desde aquel baile el cuerpo de su amado había reaccionado de una manera que a ella si bien al principio le causó asombro, la separación y los sueños que había tenido le habían despertado una curiosidad inmensa de volver a sentir ese contacto que la había hecho estremecer en su más íntimos sueños. Anthony a pesar de estar actuando con cautela, los besos tiernos y dulces que le proporcionaba a su amada no le disminuían para nada el deseo que se despertaba en su cuerpo por poseer el de su pecosa, al contrario su parte baja ya había despertado y buscaba por naturaleza terminar lo que había empezado.

Se sintió incómodo al sentir que su ropa comenzaba a estorbar anunciándole el por qué, se detenía con mayor fuerza con su brazo para no colocarse encima de ella y que advirtiera su estado, sin embargo cuando Candy se aferró más a su cuerpo provoco que su brazo cediera y se recostara de lleno en su cuerpo, uniendo sus partes íntimas sobre la ropa, un movimiento que hizo a ambos abrieran sus ojos y se observaran sorprendidos abriendo sus bocas con sorpresa por la agradable sensación que ambos habían tenido.

Anthony esperó la reacción de su pecosa, expectante, fue cuestión de segundos y Candy cerraba sus ojos comenzando a ofrecer sus labios de nueva cuenta, Anthony comprendió lo que ella anhelaba y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, igual como lo había estado haciendo, con dulzura, con mucha ternura, deslizó su mano hacía el sur y se encontró con su bello seno, el cual estaba cubierto solo parcialmente, dejando asomar un poco de piel por la parte superior del escote, Candy comenzó a moverse por instinto aferrándose más a su cintura, provocando un mayor contacto, mientras Anthony dirigía sus besos a su cuello hasta llegar lentamente hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, los cuales aspiró deleitándose con su aroma y comenzó a recorrerlos con su lengua, esto provocó que Candy lanzara un suspiro bastante audible haciéndola arquear su espalda al mismo tiempo, encontrándose de lleno con la virilidad de su amado, quien reacciono igual que ella suspirando fuertemente, provocando un movimiento lento que le agradaba a ambos. El movimiento de sus cuerpos era algo que estaban disfrutando bastante, sentir la fricción de sus partes íntimas los obligaba a olvidarse de todo en ese momento, solo se concentraban en sentir. De pronto Anthony sintió ese anillo que había colocado un día en su princesa, como promesa que la respetaría hasta que estuvieran casados, aquel día que le propuso huir juntos, eso hizo que detuviera poco a poco sus movimientos a pesar de lo bien que se sentía, detuvo los besos en el escote de su amada y abrió los ojos para buscar los de ella, ambos estaban con los rostros colorados, no por la vergüenza, sino por el placer que se habían brindado. Él trato de controlar su respiración y Candy comprendió que habían llegado bastante lejos, comenzando a sentir vergüenza por parte de ella.

-Lo siento. – Dijo desviando su mirada de lado.

-No, hermosa. – Le dijo Anthony con un susurro y levantándose de su cuerpo. – Yo lo siento, no es que no tenga ganas de hacerte mi mujer, porque si las tengo, y muchas, me tienes loco, muero por descubrir tu cuerpo y hacerte mía por fin. – Le dijo siendo sincero. – Sin embargo yo te había prometido respetarte hasta el día de la boda, y la verdad se me está complicando demasiado. – Le dijo con una sonrisa amarga. Candy se acomodó el vestido, el cual tenía debajo de sus hombros y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Yo me siento igual que tú. – Confesó tímida, abrazándose a su cuerpo, él la recibió feliz y besó su coronilla.

-Lo sé hermosa. ¿Sabes? En cuanto llegue mi abuelo le diré que vayamos a pedirle tu mano al tío William.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ilusionada.

-De verdad amor, no creo poder resistir mucho más tiempo. – Le dijo tomándola por el cuello y acercando sus frentes combinando sus respiraciones.

Anthony la acompañó hasta su habitación, dando un casto beso en sus labios para evitar así volver a descontrolarse, ella agradeció la noche que habían pasado, que si bien no había sido muy buena gracias a Terry, habían terminado por rescatarla muy bien al final de cuentas.

-Descansa mi vida. – Le dijo besando su frente con ternura.

-Tú también amor, descansa. – Le dijo Candy con un suspiro de enamorada. Ella se adentró a su habitación dispuesta a dormir y Anthony se retiró a la de él para darse un baño en medio de la noche para tranquilizar un poco su cuerpo, lo necesitaba y sabía que solo así lo lograría.

A la mañana siguiente al ser sábado Anthony no tenía que levantarse para ir al hospital, así que se levantó, se arregló y bajó rumbo al comedor con la esperanza de encontrarse con su amada. Sin embargo el silencio del pasillo le hacía ver que tal vez aún seguía dormida, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más y fue en busca de su madre, que sabía bien se encontraba en el jardín a esas horas, a Rosemary le gustaba trabajar los sábados muy de mañana para aprovechar que no estaba tan fuerte el sol.

-Buenos días madre.

-Buenos días hijo. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo les fue anoche? – Preguntó esperando que le platicara su velada.

Anthony le contó a su madre lo que había sucedido y esta se sentía un poco decepcionada del joven Grandchester ya que también ella había creído que era diferente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con Terry? –Rosemary asintió. –Nada madre, él así es, es una persona indecisa en sus sentimientos y eso es algo en lo que yo no pienso involucrarme. –Le dijo siendo honesto.

-Tienes razón hijo, ¿Candy qué opina?

-Ella es tan maravillosa madre. – Le dijo enamorado, Rosemary vio en su mirada algo diferente que la alertó de inmediato. –Ella me ama madre, Terry no la incomoda siquiera. – Dijo recordando el trato que le había dado a aquel joven.

-Me alegra saber eso. ¿Sucedió algo más? – Preguntó indagando en los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le preguntó algo confuso, conocía a su madre y sabía que algo había intuido o algo quería averiguar.

-Te veo diferente. –Dijo solamente. Anthony sonrió feliz.

-Nada de qué preocuparte madre. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo Rosemary lo veía de una manera que sabía bien que algo sabía o algo había visto, esperaba que no porque le daría pena reconocerlo o que lo separaran de Candy por no haber podido controlarse. – No te preocupes. – Volvió a decir para tratar de darle seguridad.

Ambos entraron a la mansión abrazados para desayunar ya que se hacía tarde, Candy se había levantado y se dirigía al comedor al darse cuenta de la hora que era.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenada al encontrarse con su amado y su tía que iban rumbo al comedor.

-No te preocupes Candy. – Dijo su tía buscando algo en su mirada. Encontrando lo que tanto había buscado. – Es temprano aún para el desayuno. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Anthony quien bajó la mirada apenado. No habían hecho nada malo, sin embargo la expresión que tenían sus rostros reflejaban una felicidad que era imposible de ocultar. Rosemary sabía que ese par iba avanzando poco a poco en su trato y eso la hacía estar alerta, no porque se opusiera a algo que era completamente natural, sino porque no quería que Candy pasara por lo que estaba viviendo Eliza, ni por lo que ella tuvo que pasar cuando salió embarazada de Anthony, ya que ella también se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas cuando la habían separado de su capitán y a pesar de que se había casado ya embarazada, el estrés que sufrió para que sus padres no se enteraran de ello fue algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Tenía que hablar con Albert cuanto antes.

Continuará…

"Love is in the air" dicen por ahí jajajaja estos niños se quieren comer la torta antes del recreo, pero su mamá ya se dio cuenta, veremos que medidas toma para evitar que suceda jejejeje pobres en fin, de que han tenido postre han tenido pero les falta el plato fuerte ya que tienen mucha hambre.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que se han sumado a esta historia, los últimos capítulos han aumentado en lectoras y en vistas creo que es porque estos dos están que arden jajajaja me da gusto que sigan aumentando las visitas, ojalá se animaran también a dejar su comentario, así sea en otro idioma, total google traduce jajajaja ya que no entiendo otro idioma mas que español e inglés aunque sé un poco de spanglish pero no me gusta jajajajaja

Bueno hermosas señoras nos vemos a la próxima!


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola hermosas, como ya saben de memoria, los personajes no me pertencen sin embargo la historia es única y exclusivamente mía, así que queda prohibido el plagio de ella. Lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, no es apta para menores de edad ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**REMORDIMIENTOS DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

El día era perfecto para salir a pasear y los Brower se disponían a alistarse para salir y visitar la mansión de los Andrew, ya tenían días que no iban a visitarlos. En eso tocaron a la puerta y la señora Alondra se encargó de abrir, eran cuatro personas las que se encontraban en la puerta y había un carruaje esperando en la parte final de las escaleras.

-¿Quién es señora Green? – Preguntó Rosemary a quien se le hizo raro que llegara visita tan temprano.

-Dicen que vienen de parte de Madame Mon Bijou. – Dijo la buena mujer riéndose de sí misma por la manera que pronunciaba el nombre que le habían dado. Anthony miró a su mamá un poco confundido, mientras Candy observaba a su tía imaginándose de que se trataba.

-Tía no era necesario que hicieras eso. – Le dijo apenada, mientras su novio la miraba con ternura por la actitud que mostraba.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Le dijo abrazándola a su cuerpo con cariño, mientras la besaba en su mejilla.

-Se me había olvidado mencionarte. – Le dijo Rosemary a su hijo. – Lo que sucede es que no habíamos reparado que Candy había abandonado toda su ropa en Nueva York y que lo demás está en Lakewood. – Anthony la escuchaba atento. – Hasta ayer que tenía que arreglarse para la cena, caí en cuenta que no tenía guardarropa, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarle uno, el cual te corresponde pagar a ti que eres su futuro esposo. – Le dijo con un toque en su nariz, Anthony le sonrió divertido a su mamá y luego posó la mirada en su prometida quien seguía con la mirada en el piso sintiendo cada vez más pena por lo sucedido.

-Hágalos pasar señor Green. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, estando de acuerdo en lo que su madre había hecho. – Gracias madre, no sé qué haría sin ti. – Le dijo dándole un beso en su frente y acercándola a él con su otro brazo.

-Lo sé. – Le dijo Rosemary correspondiendo a su abrazo y guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad, señalándole con un gesto a Candy. – Iré a decirles donde pongan todo. – Dijo separándose de su hijo para dirigirse a la entrada y ordenar donde dejar todo el mundo de cajas que llevaban.

-¿Qué sucede mi vida? – Le pregunto levantando con dulzura su rostro para ponerlo al frente del suyo, atrapó sus labios una vez que la tuvo de frente, no podía resistirse a sus carnosos labios rosados que tenía frente a él, eran toda una tentación. Candy correspondió al dulce beso y después contestó su pregunta.

-Me siento avergonzada por todo lo que mi tía compró. – Dijo siendo honesta. – La verdad no necesito tantas cosas, con el uniforme y los vestidos que traje lo he pasado muy bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Anthony le correspondió con la sonrisa más dulce que tenía.

-No lo dudo mi amor. – Le dijo dándole un corto beso. – Pero ahora eres mi prometida, mi futura esposa y todo lo mío es tuyo, y quiero compartirlo contigo y no me pesa en absoluto en darte los lujos que mereces. – Le volvió a decir atrapando una vez más sus labios con un beso húmedo, lento y apasionado. – Te amo princesa. – Le dijo en un susurro. – Nunca tengas pena conmigo, para eso soy tuyo, para que me tengas la confianza de pedir lo que necesites o desees. – La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y se sumió ansioso en sus labios, besándola dulcemente, con besos húmedos y lentos que solo hacían que se olvidaran de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, escuchando únicamente el sonido que provocaban sus labios al estarse demostrando su amor.

Un ligero carraspeo se hizo presente, lo cual hizo que los dos rubios se separaran de golpe de ese apasionado beso.

-Ya quedó todo listo Anthony. – dijo Rosemary divertida por la reacción que había causado al romper la burbuja romántica de los muchachos.

-Muy bien madre. – Dijo Anthony tratando de controlar su voz al responderle. Candy se fijó en todas las cajas que habían dejado y quedó sorprendida, el día anterior solo había visto unas cuantas cajas en comparación de las que habían llegado.

-¡Tía, creo que son bastantes cosas! – Dijo sorprendida al ver todo lo que había llegado.

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo Rosemary defendiéndose por todo lo que le había comprado, y eso que no todo había llegado, ya que había encargado algunos atuendos para su sobrina para cuando estuviera ya casada con su hijo, las cuales llegarían dentro de unas semanas ya madame Monique tenía que dedicarse a confeccionarlas porque eran piezas exclusivas para su sobrina, como todo lo que le habían llevado. – Todo esto es lo que una chica joven y bonita necesita. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina y volteando a ver a su hijo. – Así mi hijo te verá más hermosa y no tendrá ganas de voltear a ver a nadie más. – Dijo a sabiendas de lo celosa que era Candy y con ello la obligaría a aceptar las cosas.

-No hace falta tanto para eso. – Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él. – Candy es la única mujer que me hace suspirar. – Dijo volteando a ver a su madre, quien lo miraba con travesura por lo que decía, definitivamente tendría que actuar rápido, lo bueno que el señor Brower llegaría pronto para hacerse cargo de la pedida de su sobrina.

Alondra ayudaba a subir las cajas que habían llegado al cuarto de Candy para asegurarse de que todo quedara en su lugar, pero al tomar una de las cajas esta cayó al suelo abriéndose al tocar el piso, el contenido quedó al descubierto de los pies de Anthony, nadie más había percibido lo que sucedió ya que Anthony había dicho a la señora Green que él se encargaba de ello. Candy y Rosemary se habían adelantado para indicarle a la señora Green donde acomodar cada una de las cosas. Cuando Anthony recogió el contenido de aquel paquete, se desenvolvió del papel en el que estaba envuelto y pudo apreciar que era un coqueto corsé de color blanco con listones rosas adornando los bordes y terminaban en un coqueto moño que se anudaba en el centro donde se ubicaban las copas del mismo, la mirada de Anthony fue todo un poema al imaginar esa prenda en el cuerpo de su pecosa, se había sonrojado bastante por lo que había encontrado, pero a la vez estaba satisfecho por lo coqueto de la prenda y agradecía mentalmente a su madre por haber ayudado a su pecosa a elegir tan delicada prenda. Tomó otras dos cajas de las que aún quedaban abajo y las colocó entre la que se había abierto para disimular cual era la que se había caído, al llegar a la habitación de Candy aún seguía con el rostro sonrojado por las imágenes que su mente le había desatado.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – Preguntó su madre al verlo tan colorado y a la vez pensativo.

-¿Eh!? Si madre, no te preocupes. – Dijo tratando de poner atención en lo que hacía, Candy le sonrió al verlo entrar y él se quedó mirándola embelesado.

-¿No se ha roto nada? – Preguntó la señora Green ya que ella era la única que sabía que se había caído una de las cajas.

-No lo sé. –Contestó Anthony. – Creo que no. – Dijo retirándose de la habitación de su prometida, no sin antes enviarle un beso a la distancia y dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa seguida de un guiño de ojos. – Con permiso bellas damas. – Dijo como todo un caballero.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Rosemary por la pregunta de la señora Green.

-Lo que sucede es que se me cayó una de las cajas. – Dijo apenada. – Y pensé que tal vez había roto algo, pero el señorito me dijo que él se encargaba de ello. – Dijo la mujer algo inquieta por que tal vez había ocasionado que algo se rompiera.

-No se preocupe señora Green, las cajas que trajo mi hijo solo son de ropa. – Dijo Rosemary tomando atención que a las cajas que había llevado Anthony, las tres correspondían a los conjuntos coquetos de corsé y ropa interior que había elegido para su sobrina, sonriendo traviesa al entender cuál era el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de su hijo cuando se hizo presente. – _Hay mi niño, y te irás de espaldas cuando los veas puestos. – _Pensó divertida sin advertir a nade de lo que había descubierto.

Una vez que terminaron de arreglar las cosas Candy se dio un baño para arreglarse e ir a visitar a su familia, tenía unos días de no verlos y a decir verdad los extrañaba, incluso a su padre. Candy eligió sola la ropa interior que llevaría puesta eligiendo casualmente aquella prenda que su amado había tenido entre sus manos, sin saber porque la acercó a su rostro y se le figuró que tenía el aroma de su amado, con un poco de dificultad de la colocó y trató de ajustarla en la parte trasera, en eso tocaron a la puerta sintiéndose sorprendida en el acto.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó con cautela.

-Soy yo hija. – Dijo Rosemary tranquilamente, quería saber si ya estaba lista o necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

-Adelante tía. – Dijo Candy un poco tímida, pero ya antes su tía la había ayudado a ajustarse su ropa interior.

-¡Candy! ¡Te ves divina! – Dijo Rosemary al encontrarse con la rubia enfundada en un corsé blanco con listones en los bordes de color rosa y en el centro formaban un moño que lo hacía ver más coqueto, el gran calzón que cubría hasta sus muslos se unían a unas medias que cubrían sus blancas piernas, ya se había calzado con unas botas de tacón medio que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. – Deja que te ayude a ajustar el corsé. – Le dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para ajustar el listón del corsé en los ovillos del mismo, apretándolo de tal manera que el busto de Candy se acentuaba y la cintura se afinaba, provocando que su figura quedara fina y esbelta.

-Muchas gracias tía, aún no puedo colocármelo yo sola. – Dijo tímida.

-No te preocupes mi niña, uno nunca lo puede hacer, ¿Si quieres podemos contratar a alguien que te ayude a vestir? – Preguntó cómo dándole una idea a su sobrina. – Aunque ya casada lo más seguro es que mi hijo se encargara de ayudarte a ajustar la prenda. – Le dijo con un tono travieso que hizo avergonzar a Candy. – Vamos mi niña, no te pongas así, es lo más normal del mundo. El amor y la confianza entre una pareja es lo que las lleva al éxito. Si eres tímida y reservada con él, lo único que puedes ocasionar son problemas en la relación ya que él puede pensar que no estás cómoda o que te desagrada su presencia.

-No, para nada, al contrario. – Decía con su tono de voz tímido. –Yo confío mucho en Anthony, sé que él me ama y que quiere lo mejor para mí, al igual que yo quiero lo mejor para él. – Decía recordando las veces que se habían demostrado su amor y que Anthony le decía que confiara plenamente en él.

-Me da gusto ver que es así Candy, mi hijo te ama y es un gran hombre y también muy apasionado, por ello deben de tener cuidado hasta donde llegan. – Le dijo con sinceridad. – Ante todo es un hombre y también busca su satisfacción. – Dijo sin ser atrevida ni mucho menos ofensiva con su sobrina. Candy la escuchaba y entendía bien lo que quería decir.

-No te preocupes tía, Anthony no me ha faltado al respeto ninguna vez, él es todo un caballero. – Le dijo para darle seguridad a su tía y que comprendiera que en ninguna de las veces que habían estado juntos él se había propasado o había hecho algo que la incomodara, al contrario ella estaba de acuerdo hasta donde habían llegado juntos. Rosemary sonrió tranquila, más sin embargo no se le quitaba de la cabeza que tenían que hablar con su hermano lo ante posible.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew y Anthony iba feliz junto a su amada, en la parte trasera viajaba su madre, quien iba del mismo ánimo simplemente por ver feliz a sus dos hijos. Alfred salió de la mansión para ayudar a bajar a la señora Rosemary, quien fue la primera que descendía del auto mientras Anthony se encargaba de abrirle la puerta a su pecosa.

-Por aquí bella dama. – Le decía jugando con ella mientras le tomaba de la mano y le hacía una reverencia. Candy reía divertida y tomaba su mano mientras lo veía como hacía la reverencia.

-Que amable es usted caballero. – Le decía siguiendo su juego.

-Bienvenidos, señora Rosemary, joven Anthony, señorita Candy. – Decía con cariño Alfred al ver a aquellas personas que él tanto apreciaba.

-Muy buen día Alfred. – Contestó Anthony dándole una palmada con afecto en su hombro.

-Bienvenidos joven. – Dijo correspondiendo con una sonrisa a su gesto.

-¡Anthony!, ¡Tía, Candy! – Decía Stear quien iba al encuentro de los recién llegados. – Que bueno que vinieron a visitarnos. – Dijo emocionado.

-Buenos días Stear. – Respondieron todos los recién llegados, mientras Stear besaba las manos de su tía y su prima y abrazaba feliz a su primo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Anthony al ver que se veía un poco escueta la mansión.

-Archie fue por Annie, la tía abuela está en su habitación, y Elisa salió al jardín junto al tío Albert, Dorothy y Alejandro.

-¿Tú no irás por Patty Stear? – Preguntó Candy curiosa.

-Desde luego, solo estoy esperando que llegue Archie con el auto, lo que sucede es que salió a desayunar con Annie y es hora de que no llega.

-¿Si quieres puedes usar mi auto Stear? –Dijo Anthony ofreciendo su auto amablemente a su primo, él sabía que le encantaba manejarlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio Anthony? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, sabes que no hay problema por eso.

-Te lo agradezco, y te tomo la palabra ya que le dije a Patty que iría por ella para que nos acompañara a comer aquí en la mansión.

Todos se dirigieron al jardín para encontrarse con los demás los cuales se encontraban en el jardín jugando con Alejandro, quien los tenía cansados de tantos juegos que los ponía a hacer.

-¡Candy! – Gritó el pequeño niño cuando vio a su hermana aparecer por la puerta que llevaba al jardín.

-¡Alejandro! – Dijo Candy emocionada al ver a su hermanito correr hacia ella para saludarla. Lo levantó en brazos y le dio un beso emocionada de verlo. Albert a lo lejos los observaba sintiendo un extraño orgullo que jamás había sentido de ver a su hija, se veía hermosa, ya era toda una mujercita y se había convertido en una sin él siquiera haberlo notado. Candy usaba un vestido color palo de rosa que se ajustaba a su cintura y los tirantes que le adornaban formaban unos grandes moños en cada lado, la falda era amplia y larga y las botas blancas que calzaba la hacían ver mucho más elegante que antes, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta adornada con un sombrero que hacía juego con el cinto de su vestido. Albert sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su difunta esposa, ella se parecía tanto a ella y a la vez se parecía tanto a Alejandro, de pronto Anthony se unía a ellos en un abrazo rodeando a su novia por los hombros y dando un cálido beso a Alejandro en la cabeza. Albert sintió una melancolía en lo más profundo de su ser al recordar que aquella imagen una vez le había cruzado por su cabeza, pero siendo otros los protagonistas.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Dorothy dudosa al ver la manera en la que Albert veía al trío de rubios que permanecía abrazados. Volteo a ver a Dorothy y le sonrió tranquilo, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nada amor, no te preocupes, solo recuerdos. – Le dijo dejándola tranquila con la explicación, Dorothy sabía bien que Albert siempre pensaría en su difunta esposa y ella lo entendía, ella también siempre pensaría en su difunto esposo aunque de manera diferente en como él lo hacía, pero sería tonto ponerse celosa de una persona que ya había sido juzgada por Dios, así que solo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y se abrazó a su pecho.

-Los recuerdos son lo que nos hacen las personas de hoy. – Le dijo simplemente, y tenía algo de razón ya que ella recordaba a su ex marido y trataría de no volver a ser aquella mujer que él había destrozado al haber provocado la muerte de su hijo. Un suspiro, Dorothy recordó a su hijo mayor y suspiraba triste al pensar que él podría haber estado a su lado en ese momento. – _Sería un muy buen mozo. -_ Pensaba al recordar a aquel pequeño bebé de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules, que muy a su pesar era muy parecido a su padre pero le gustaba soñara que hubiera sido muy diferente en la forma de ser. Las palabras de Rosemary la hicieron regresar a su presente.

-¡Buenos días familia! – Dijo con su ya habitual alegría.

-¡Buenos días! – Contestaron todos felices de ver a casi todos juntos.

-Bueno yo regreso en un momento. – Dijo Stear una vez que ya los había acompañado al jardín para que se reunieran con los demás.

En un pequeño departamento que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad un joven rebelde de cabellos largos y cafés y de ojos azules, despertaba ya casi entrado el medio día, se encontraba completamente desnudo, cubierto únicamente con una sábana por sus partes nobles, dejando a la vista de la fémina que se encontraba sentada frente a él su bien trabajado torso, y sus largas y fuertes piernas. Se sostenía la cabeza demostrando que tenía un fuerte dolor que se había situado en él por la resaca que le golpeaba su cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes. – Le dijo aquella muchacha quien lo había estado cuidando desde la noche anterior.

-Buenas tardes. – Respondió entrecerrando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba ampliamente por la ventana. La observó con detenimiento sintiéndose sorprendido por la presencia de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó por cortesía, obviando el aspecto y la manera en la que se sostenía su cabeza. Terry se sentó en la cama sin importarle mucho su desnudez, sabía que era un joven atractivo y confiaba en su físico. Karen deslizó su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo, ante la mirada de orgullo del joven actor.

-He estado mejor. – Le contestó con su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la bella muchacha lo observaba detenidamente colocando su vista en su virilidad la cual estaba completamente despierta. -¿No lo crees? – Le preguntó con una cínica sonrisa.

-Creo que sí. – Contestó tímida, sin poder apartar su mirada de ese lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? – Dijo de nueva cuenta colocándose de forma que ella pudiera admirarlo mucho mejor y asegurarse que su mirada siguiera fija en ese lugar.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – Preguntó la joven coloreándose su rostro al recordar la noche anterior.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? – Preguntó dudando de sus palabras, ya que por la forma que lo veía lo más seguro era que había sucedido algo muy bueno.

-En el restaurante, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Eso bastó para que el rebelde recordara de pronto lo sucedido en aquel lugar. Llegando a su memoria imágenes cortas de una y otra escena, recordando que había visto a Candy y Anthony muy felices en aquel lugar. – Arruinaste la noche de esos jóvenes. – Dijo en tono de reproche la joven. Terry la miró con desaprobación. - ¡Es verdad! Ellos no te hicieron nada y tú te encargaste de revelar cosas que solo los molestaron. – Terry sonrió de lado, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho, pero no se lo daría a conocer a esa muchacha.

-Eso no es algo que te incumba. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – Preguntó con un tono más coqueto acercándose a ella lentamente dejando caer la sábana por completo dejando que su desnudez fuera admirada por completo. Karen abrió los ojos con asombro y deleite, nunca había visto un hombre tan perfecto a su lado. Efectivamente las actrices de la época eran un poco más desinhibidas que las demás chicas ya que tenían que cambiar sus ropas delante de todo el mundo, tocando ver sus cuerpos unos a otros por la prisa que tenían de cambiar de vestuario, sin embargo el cuerpo de aquel rebelde era el mejor que había visto.

Terry no quería sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho anoche, y no quería dar explicaciones a aquella muchacha de lo que había pasado, así que se acercó a ella y la levantó por la cintura besándola apasionadamente para evitar que lo siguiera cuestionando.

-¿Esa chica, te gusta? – Preguntó ante la cara de confusión de Terry. – La rubia, la que estaba acompañada del joven atractivo joven rubio. – Dijo ante la molestia de Terry.

-No digas tonterías. – Dijo molesto.

-Te lo digo porque parece que querías causar problemas entre ellos. – Terry la acercó de nuevo a su rostro y la besó con mayor intensidad, deseaba callar los labios de aquella hermosa joven volviendo a hacerla suya para olvidar la estupidez que había cometido aquella noche. Karen ya no dijo nada se abandonó a los brazos de aquel joven rebelde, la noche anterior no había pasado nada entre ellos, ya que por el estado alcoholizado del rebelde lo único que habían podido hacer era besarse y desnudar sus cuerpos, pero había terminado dormido profundamente. Ella había pensado irse de ese lugar, y así evitar entregar su virtud a un tipo que estaba al parecer encaprichado con otra mujer, pero la pasión que había despertado en su cuerpo la había hecho quedarse a cuidarlo toda la noche con la esperanza de que el la tomara como suya y así el olvidara tanto a la rubia de anoche como a la ilusa de Susana. Ambas eran rubias, y blancas, con ojos de color, lo cual decía que eran muy diferentes a los rasgos de ella, sin embargo no se detendría por ello, tal vez si se entregaba por primera vez a él, ella sería la que se quedara para siempre con aquel rebelde.

Se liberó de todo pudor que pudiera haber quedado en su cuerpo y se quitó la bata que estaba cubriendo su desnudez, mostrando sin pena su cuerpo en todo su esplendor mientras Terry se deleitaba recostado en la cama esperando que ella se posara encima de él. Terry se aprovechaba de aquella joven quien tontamente pensaba que por entregarle su virginidad con eso lo atraparía para siempre, sin imaginar que la ilusa de Susana como ella la llamaba, había pensado lo mismo y ahora se encontraba en reposo por un embarazo delicado que presentaba.

Terry se enredaba en el cuerpo de la chica con ansia y desespero, y tomándola sin cuidado, cosa que se arrepintió al darse cuenta que no había pasado nada entre ellos y que en ese momento robaba la inocencia de la chica. La vio sorprendido al ver su gesto de dolor en su rostro sintiéndose un idiota por lo que había hecho, continuo moviéndose un poco más delicado, saciándose de su juventud e inocencia haciéndola también su mujer.

La chica terminaba de vestirse con cuidado colocando sus ropas para abandonar ese lugar, Terry la veía pensativo, sintiendo vergüenza por haber robado su virtud, lo mismo que había pasado con Susana, a diferencia que con aquella rubia si tenía algún tipo de sentimientos y más ahora que sería padre a su lado. Se sintió molesto por haberla engañado y más con una chica que no tenía experiencia alguna con los hombres, ya que también él había sido el primero en su vida.

-_Candy tiene razón, soy un miserable. - _ Pensó molesto, recordando a la rubia que lo había despreciado por aquel joven. – _Susana y Candy tienen razón él es una buena persona. –_ Se sintió culpable al recordar al chico que le había tendido la mano cuando había necesitado llevar a Susana al médico, sin importarle que se encontraba frente al supuesto prometido de su novia. -_ ¡Eres un imbécil Terry! _ \- Decía reprochándose a sí mismo, cuando en eso sintió un beso en los labios de Karen quien se despedía de él.

-Te veo más tarde en el teatro. – Le dijo la chica con una mirada de enamorada.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Karen. – Dijo tratando de sonar normal, sin embargo la culpa lo estaba acompañando.

Terry se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido, por haber insultado a Anthony y a Candy, por haber engañado a Susana y sobre todo por haberse llevado a la cama a esa joven que mal que bien era su compañera de escenario, ella había sustituido a Susana en el papel de la obra que estaban montando, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero definitivamente tenía que disculparse con Anthony, sabía que se sentía celoso de aquel chico que era asediado por las mujeres, había visto como lo veían al pasar en el restaurante, pero definitivamente le molestaba más que Candy lo hubiera rechazado y que Susana hablaba maravillas de él.

Decidió arreglarse para dirigirse a ver a su mujer, la cual no había ido a visitar el día de ayer por los ensayos y después por haberse embrutecido con alcohol, definitivamente tenía que dejar de tomar para así dejar de hacer tonterías. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Diga. –Dijo al hombre con gorra de mensajero que se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento.

-Buenas tardes joven, aquí le llegó esto. – Dijo el hombre y se retiró después de darle una propina.

Terry veía extrañado el telegrama preguntándose de quien sería. Era de su padre, en él le avisaba que regresaría a Inglaterra y que lo esperaba pronto por allá. Terry sonrió con sarcasmo, no tenía la más mínima intención de ir junto a aquel hombre, lo había decepcionado. En eso recordó lo que le había dicho Candy "_Después de todo no eres tan diferente a tu padre",_ eso le dolió ya que había hecho todo lo posible por ser lo opuesto a él, pero por lo visto no estaba haciendo buen trabajo.

En la mansión de los Andrew, Candy estaba sentada junto a Anthony quien la tenía de la mano, habían terminado de comer y estaban platicando alrededor de la mesa todos juntos en familia, Annie estaba con Archie, Patty con Stear, Albert con Dorothy y Alejandro por un lado, y la tía abuela estaba sentada enseguida de Elisa, la cual había estado muy seria en toda la comida.

-¿Te sientes bien Elisa? – Preguntó Candy al verla tan callada.

-Si Candy, me siento bien. – Dijo tratando de sonar normal, lo cierto era que no se sentía bien estaba muy triste porque aún no había tenido noticias de su novio. – Tío, no has tenido noticias de Tom. – Preguntó con cierto temor, ya que la tía abuela seguía molesta con ella y no le dirigía la palabra.

-No Elisa, Tom aún no responde a mis telegramas, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo hará, ten paciencia. – Le decía tratando de tranquilizarla. Llevaba días ahí con ello y se sentía ansiosa ya que su vientre aumentaba de tamaño y cada vez podía ocultarlo menos, Sara aunque se había molestado porque se quedaría ahí con ellos no había hecho mucho escándalo porque no quería que se enterara la sociedad y mucho menos el sr. Hopkins, ella esperaba que tuviera al mocoso y lo regalaran, no quería que su hija desaprovechara la oportunidad de ser la señora Hopkins.

-Elisa sería mejor que te fueras a tu habitación. – Dijo la tía abuela ante la mirada de desaprobación de todos los presentes, cosa que no inmutó a la anciana, ella no estaba de acuerdo con que la gente se diera cuenta del desliz de su nieta.

-No me parece que se la pase en su habitación tía abuela. – Dijo Albert quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su tía abuela. La anciana iba a protestar pero en eso los interrumpe el mayordomo.

-Joven Anthony. – Dijo Alfred con respeto. – Lo buscan. – Volvió a decir mientras el rubio miraba a todos extrañados preguntándose quien sería la persona que lo buscaba.

-Dígale que pase Alfred, por favor. – Dijo sin preguntar siquiera quien sería la persona que lo buscaba.

El mayordomo se retiró de la presencia de los Andrew y regresó minutos después con el joven Terruce Grandchester quien se encontraba detrás del mayordomo ante el asombro de Candy y los demás que sabían lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Buenas tarde Anthony. – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Buenas tardes Terry. – Contestó Anthony poniéndose un poco tenso por su presencia.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Le dijo serio. Anthony volteo a ver a Candy quien lo miraba también curiosa de lo que aquel rebelde pudiera querer hablar con él.

-Terry, buenas tardes. – Dijo Albert quien fue el único que se acercó a saludarlo de cerca.

Terry saludó amable correspondiendo al saludo del señor Andrew, el cual no se imaginaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Adelante. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes tío, me imagino que Terry quiere hablar conmigo a solas. – Dijo Anthony desde su posición.

-Así es señor Andrew, si usted lo permite.

-Por supuesto, pueden usar mi despacho. – Dijo amable, Candy veía con curiosidad al sujeto que le había causado un malestar la noche anterior.

-Vuelvo en un momento. – Dijo a los presentes, dando un beso a su prometida antes de retirarse. Stear y Archie lo veían desconfiados, estarían al pendiente de lo que llegara a suceder, siguiendo a Anthony también para esperarlo en el salón por si era necesaria su presencia. Terry los vio con cierta burla en su rostro, cosa que los hizo desconfiar más.

Continuará…

Bueno hermosas aquí dejo otro capítulo más espero este también haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus comentarios por favor para continuar con ella. Les mando un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes, les dejo mis bendiciones para cada una, espero que todas esten muy bien al igual que sus familias, espero no tener algún error en el capitulo porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, espero que no jejeje.

Saludos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola hermosas aquí estoy reportándome de nueva cuenta con esta historia que en lo personal me encanta, espero disfruten el episodio. Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen sin embargo los uso para crear una historia que espero sea de su agrado, lo hago solo por entretenimiento y es sin fines de lucro. NO es apto para menores de edad dicho esto COMENZAMOS**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**EL DESEO DE NUESTROS CUERPOS**

**CAPITULO XXX**

Ambos chicos caminaban seguidos de los Cornwell ante la mirada de Candy quien los seguía hasta el interior de la mansión. Albert estaba un poco confundido por como los muchachos se habían dirigido detrás de Anthony.

-¿Sucede algo Candy? – Preguntó a su hija ya que se había percatado de la mirada que le dirigían todos a aquel muchacho.

-Resulta que Terruce se ha portado como un tonto con los muchachos. – Dijo Rosemary al ver que Candy no sabía si contarle a su padre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó queriendo saber más, ya que la impresión que había tenido de él era que estaba sinceramente preocupado por su hija.

Candy fue la que se decidió a poner a su padre al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Albert escuchaba tranquilo pero sorprendiéndose por lo que su hija le confesaba acerca del joven actor.

En el despacho Anthony entraba seguido de Terry quien lo miraba tratando de iniciar la conversación.

-Tú dirás. – Le dijo mientras le señalaba con su mano en señal de que tomara asiento. Terry se sentó frente a él y aclaró su garganta.

-Primero que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó anoche. – Dijo siendo sincero, ya había aclarado su mente y sabía que había sido un imbécil con el rubio y su prometida. – Estaba muy tomado y no sé por qué me comporté como un idiota.

-Si lo sabes. – Le contestó Anthony seguro de sus palabras. – Y sí, te comportaste como un idiota. – Terry se sorprendió con lo dicho pero aceptaba que estaba en su derecho a estar molesto.

-Tienes razón, si lo sé. – Le dijo aceptando sus palabras. – Estaba celoso de ti. - Le dijo siendo claro y directo.

-¿De mí? – Dijo Anthony intrigado por las palabras del actor. Terry asintió.

-No podía creer que alguien me hubiera rechazado por alguien más. – Dijo siendo honesto. – Supongo que mi orgullo de hombre se sintió herido al ver que tanto Candy como Susana hablaran maravillas de ti, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no te aprecie. – Dijo ante la mirada de incredulidad de Anthony.

-Creo que es una manera un tanto curiosa de demostrar tu aprecio hacia mi persona.

-Cuando conocí a Candy, pensé que era una chica igual que las demás, no me impresionó en lo absoluto, pero conforme la fui tratando me di cuenta que era una mujer inteligente, honesta, y estaba llena de cualidades, una persona digna de que cualquiera se enamorara de ella, además de ser muy hermosa. – Dijo ante la inconformidad de Anthony, al mostrarse celoso por los halagos que le hacía a su prometida, sabía que era verdad, pero no le gustaba que alguien más lo hubiera descubierto y lo peor se lo dijera de frente. – Sentí celos de que una mujer como ella tuviera ya a alguien y estúpidamente sentí que podía hacer que se enamorara de mí. – Terry notó la tensión en el rostro de Anthony. – Sin embargo no lo conseguí, ella hablaba maravillas de ti, de lo inteligente, bueno, honesto, fiel y confiable que eras, todo lo que yo no era y eso me caló el alma, traté de forzarla a un beso y aunque recibí mi merecido no me había quedado conforme con ello.

-Por eso te emborrachaste y trataste de provocar un conflicto entre nosotros. – Dijo el rubio.

-En parte fue por ello. Después de aquel día me sentí culpable, porque yo tenía ya una relación con Susana, así que decidí regresarme y fue cuando encontré a Susana abrazado de ti, nunca había tenido tantos celos de alguien como de ti en ese momento, y más cuando supe quien eras. – Anthony lo escuchaba atento, hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

-Entiendo hasta cierto punto tus celos para con Susana, ¿Pero por qué molestar a Candy?

-Porque ella es lo que más te duele, si me desquitaba directamente contigo, tú simplemente me ignorarías, anoche quería hacerte sentir celos, como yo los he sentido de ti.

-Terry, eso es problema tuyo no mío, Candy es mi vida y confío plenamente en ella, nunca me ha hecho pensar mal de ella, y es lo mismo de ella para conmigo, ella confía plenamente en mí y sabe perfectamente que si le digo que fue Susana la que me abrazó fue porque así es, aunque tú lo dudes.

-No lo dudo, sin embargo eso no me tranquiliza. Al contrario me inquieta aún más. – Anthony esperó que se explicara. – Susana no ha dejado de alabarte desde que regresamos de Nueva York, te admira mucho y habla maravillas de ti y eso me incomoda, no soporto que alabe a otro que no sea yo. – Dijo molesto.

-¿Por eso la estabas engañando? – Preguntó confundido por lo que decía y lo que hacía se contradecía, decía estar celoso de las alabanzas que recibía el rubio y sin embargo estaba cenando con su nueva compañera de reparto y claramente en una situación comprometedora.

-Esa es otra de las tonterías que cometí anoche. – Dijo con pesar.

-Yo lo único que te puedo decir es que hables con la señorita Marlowe, ella espera un hijo tuyo y no se merece que la engañes.

-Lo sé, hablaré con Karen y le explicaré la situación, pero primero quise hablar contigo y ofrecerte de nuevo mi amistad sincera, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que las mujeres opinen de ti.

-¿Con ello me estás diciendo que no tienes algún sentimiento por mi prometida? - Preguntó directo, ya estaba cansado de los rodeos con los que le hablaba.

-No puedo negar que es muy hermosa, y que me gusta como mujer. – Dijo advirtiendo que Anthony enderezó aún más su postura al sentirse incómodo con lo que decía. – Más sin embargo te mentiría si te diría que tengo sentimientos hacia ella. – Le dijo tranquilizándolo un poco, sin embargo no podía confiarse de él lo suficiente. – Vamos, Anthony, no puedes culparme, a mí me gustan todas. – Le dijo directo. – Pero la única que me ha despertado en mí sentimientos, ha sido Susana.

-En eso tienes razón, a ti te gustan todas. – Le dijo ya un poco más relajado.

Anthony y Terry después de hablar por un buen periodo de tiempo salieron del despacho más tranquilos, ambos habían aclarado la situación y Terry había sido honesto del porque había querido crear problemas entre ellos, los celos que le provocaba el rubio eran muy grandes y más al descubrir que era el único por el que Susana había pensado en dejarlo si él tenía que casarse a fuerzas con Candy o alguna otra mujer que su padre eligiera, sin embargo eso no se lo había confesado, no quería que el rubio supiera que su mujer había pensado en él como un nuevo prospecto.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Archie al ver que salían del despacho más tranquilos y menos tensión en su lenguaje corporal.

-Efectivamente muchachos, ya todo está aclarado. – Terry se dirigió con los tres chicos rumbo al jardín y Anthony se dirigió junto a su amada, la cual rápidamente se abrazó a él, sin dejar de mirar al rebelde que sonreía tranquilo a los presentes.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia al despedirse como un caballero de las damas presentes, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada coqueta a Elisa, la cual lo miraba extrañada por la forma en que la había mirado y la obligó a bajar su mirada buscando el piso como escudo.

-Tranquilo. – Le dijo Anthony. – Ella también está comprometida. – Le dijo al momento de que se despidió del joven rebelde al extenderle su mano. Terry rio por el comentario y correspondió al apretón de manos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Las mujeres son hermosas y a veces las comprometidas son las mejores. – Dijo rascando su cabeza al verse descubierto por el rubio y rió por el comentario que había hecho sin embargo al rubio no le causó demasiada gracia.

La tarde la pasaron tranquilos en familia, Candy y Anthony seguían conversando con sus primos y sus respectivas novias, los adultos se habían retirado del jardín ya que habían tenido bastante sol por ese día. Elisa se había retirado a su habitación ya que desde que estaba ahí solo salía para comer y se encerraba de nueva cuenta aislándose por completo de todos.

-Me da pena Elisa. – Decía Candy quien era la que más sentía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Tienes razón amor, no es justo que tenga que pasar todo el embarazo encerrada en su habitación. – Decía Anthony. -¿Han sabido algo de Tom? – Preguntó a sus primos.

-No, lo último que supimos es que el tío habló con el señor Stevens personalmente y este quedó de enviar un telegrama en calidad de urgente a Tom, sin embargo no ha habido noticias de él.

-Espero que pronto puedan localizarlo. – Decía Annie, quien a pesar de que no era amiga de Elisa tampoco le deseaba un mal.

-Eso es lo que esperamos todos, amor. – Le dijo Archie dando un beso a su novia en su mejilla.

Llego la hora de despedirse de los Brower, ya se estaba haciendo noche y estaban cansados, Albert regresó junto con Dorothy para acompañarlos y despedirse de ellos.

-Candy. –Dijo a su hija, quien puso atención a su padre. – Aún no has pensado en quedarte aquí con nosotros. – Dijo refiriéndose a él, Dorothy y Alejandro. Candy lo miró por un momento pensando que decir.

-Lo siento padre, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de analizar las cosas. – Dijo siendo sincera.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo tratando de entenderla, sin embargo se sentía herido. Candy lo notó en su rostro, sin embargo sabía que era muy pronto para recuperar todos esos años de sufrimiento. – Esta siempre será tu casa, y cuando quieras serás bienvenida, tanto Dorothy como yo te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos. Sé que te cuesta creer lo que digo, pero es verdad, siempre te he amado hija, y me disculpo por no haber sabido expresar mis sentimientos, y por no haber podido separar mi dolor y mi sufrimiento y demostrarte abiertamente lo importante que has sido en mi vida. – Candy lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras, nunca le había dicho con tanta sinceridad que la amaba y nunca le había pedido perdón tan sincero como en ese momento.

-Yo también te quiero padre, siempre te he querido y siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, gracias por decirlo. – Le dijo soltándose del abrazo de Anthony para ir a los brazos de su padre sintiendo un calor tan cómo y cálido que le llenaba el alma de la ausencia que tenía de su amor.

Albert besó su cabello y la apretó a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado por ese abrazo que se debió haber dado tiempo atrás, y no solo uno, sino miles de abrazos que habían quedado en el aire flotando por el simple hecho de haberla culpado tontamente de la muerte de su madre. Rosemary y Dorothy tenían los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, ambas veían el amor que se tenían ambos y sobre todo veían con alegría que ese sería el comienzo de una nueva historia a partir de ese momento.

Albert estiró su brazo y alcanzó a Anthony quien se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y lo incluyó en su abrazo, sintiendo el rubio emoción también de saber que de ahora en adelante nadie impediría que su amada fuera completa y plenamente feliz, él sabía que Candy a pesar de decir ser feliz con él, en el fondo de su corazón siempre había anhelado tener el amor de su padre.

-No te preocupes Albert. – Dijo Rosemary. - Yo cuidaré muy bien de Candy, sabes cuánto queremos a mi sobrina y te puedo asegurar que Anthony la ama y la respeta. – Dijo mirando a su hijo quien entendió el mensaje que su madre le decía, sintiéndose un poco apenado por su comentario. - ¿Verdad hijo?

-Verdad madre. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera volteando a ver a Candy y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de enamorado.

-Lo sé muy bien Rosemary, y quiero agradecerte el haber estado siempre ahí para ella. Te quiero hermana. – Le dijo dándole también un beso en la frente a su hermana.

-Yo también te quiero cabeza dura. – Le dijo ante la risa de los presentes.

-¡Yo también los quiero! – Dijo Stear emocionado por los abrazos que se daba su familia y no queriéndose sentir excluido jalaba a su hermano y se incluía en un abrazo colectivo provocando una bolita entre todos.

-Me despides de la tía Elroy. – Dijo Rosemary a Albert ya casi para irse. – Ya no bajó a despedirse.

-No lo tomes a mal, así ha estado desde que se enteró de lo de Elisa, pero lo que no me gusta que no la deja salir de su habitación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ya la conoces lo estricta que es.

-Sí, tengo una idea. – Dijo Rosemary con melancolía porque ella había pasado por algo similar.

-Además fueron ordenes de su madre también la cual está muy molesta con ella, lo bueno que pronto Elisa cumplirá la mayoría de edad y nadie podrá quitarle a su hijo.

-Es lo único bueno, espero que pronto regrese Tom.

-Hablando de eso. – Dijo Albert. – El señor Stevens habló hace unas horas conmigo.

-¿Y qué sucede tío? – Preguntó Archie quien era el más preocupado por la situación de Elisa.

-Tom ya está enterado del asunto y pronto regresará para responder y casarse con Elisa.

-¡Qué bueno! – Dijo Candy emocionada quien también estaba preocupada por Elisa.

-Hay que decirle a Elisa cuanto antes para que esté más tranquila. – Dijo Stear.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con ella y la tía abuela, en estos momentos yo creo que ya está dormida. –Decía Albert sin soltar del todo a Candy, la había mantenido abrazada a él.

-Bueno tío, nosotros nos retiramos. – Dijo Anthony, tomando la mano de Candy para llevarla a su lado.

-Buenas noches padre. – Dijo Candy depositando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, siendo el primero de muchos que le daría de ahora en adelante. Albert se emocionó por el hecho, tenía dos hijos y acababa de recuperar a la mayor, la que sin decirlo siempre fue su orgullo solo por el hecho de recordarle a su amada Candace, sin embargo nunca había sabido expresarlo, en cambio con Alejandro llevaba el camino más avanzado y aquel pequeño ya lo quería y lo veía como a un padre.

Anthony salía con su prometida y con su madre una de cada lado, ayudando a ambas a subir a su auto, mientras los Cornwell se dirigían al auto de Stear para llevar a Patty y Annie a sus respectivas mansiones.

-Deberías comprarte un auto como el de Anthony, Stear. – Decía Archie quien siempre lo molestaba por el hecho de que su automóvil era muy incómodo.

-¿Qué dices? Él mío es hecho por mis propias manos y por eso no lo voy a cambiar.

-Por eso, es más riesgo, siempre nos deja tirados. – Dijo quejándose del auto, cuando se subieron al pobre automóvil este se negó a encender. -¡Te lo dije! – decía Archie burlándose de nueva cuenta mientras los demás se reían del pobre auto de Stear.

-¡Ya ves Archie! ¡Lo has ofendido! – Decía Stear elevando la voz, Anthony escuchó el relajo que habían armado sus primos y se acercó en su auto para ofrecerles ayuda.

-Si gustas nosotros podemos llevar a las muchachas a sus casas. – Se ofreció amable el rubio y los demás le agradecieron.

-Muchas gracias Anthony. – Dijo Stear agradecido y triste por lo sucedido con su auto.

-Es más. – Dijo Anthony, al ver el rostro decaído de su primo. - ¿Por qué no te llevas tú mi auto? – En ese momento a Stear se le iluminaron los ojitos felices por lo que le ofrecía su primo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Nos puedes dejar a todos y ya mañana puedes llevarlo a casa. –Anthony se bajó del lado del piloto, ayudando a bajar a su prometida, mientras su mamá se quedaba al frente, Patty se acomodó enseguida de ella y Stear se colocó en al volante, mientras detrás se acomodaban Anthony, Candy, Archie y Annie.

Una vez que dejaron a todos Archie pedía su turno para manejar el lujoso carro del rubio, sin embargo Stear no se lo permitió y ambos se fueron discutiendo todo el camino, mientras Anthony y Candy los veían riéndose de ellos.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Rosemary le pidió a Anthony hablar con él una vez que acompañara a Candy a su habitación, Candy miró extrañada a su tía, pero Anthony tenía un idea de lo que su madre quería hablar con él.

-¿Crees que estemos en problemas? – Preguntó Candy ya estando afuera de su habitación.

-No lo creo hermosa, no hemos hecho nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos. – le dijo besando su nariz, tratando de tranquilizarla. – Y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, yo no me arrepentiría de nada. – Le dijo atrapando sus labios en un húmedo beso, Candy lo aceptaba ansiosa ya que tenían todo el día sin demostrarse su amor y ya lo estaban necesitando.

-Yo tampoco. – Le respondió en un susurro en sus labios, sin soltarlo de su cuello aferrándose a su cuerpo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y Anthony de nuevo la besó, pero ahora más tierno, con más delicadeza, demostrándole que era ella y solo ella la que le producía todos esos sentimientos que iban desde la ternura hasta una pasión desenfrenada que trataba de controlar.

-¿Te veo mañana? –Le preguntó difícilmente al separarse de sus labios para que entrara a su habitación y así pudiera descansar.

-Hasta mañana amor. – Le dijo dando un beso rápido en sus labios, sintiendo pena al hacerlo ya que él era el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso. – Le dijo Anthony feliz, ya que así ella le demostraba también lo ansiosa que estaba por besarlo. –Buenas noches mi vida. – Le dijo por último esperando que ella cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Cada que se separaban era un martirio para el rubio, se quedaba en la puerta por un momento más suspirando de amor por ella, al igual que Candy que se quedaba detrás de la puerta esperando que su amado se retirara de ahí.

Anthony se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, ya que lo estaba esperando.

-Adelante. –Dijo Rosemary al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

-Gracias madre, tú dirás de qué quieres hablar. –Dijo tomando asiento cerca de su madre, la cual estaba sentada observando sus rosas por la ventana.

-Hijo, me imagino que tienes una idea de lo que quiero hablar contigo. – Anthony asintió esperando que iniciara la conversación. – Bien, lo que tengo que decirte no es algo fácil, sin embargo es necesario hacerlo.

-Te escucho madre. – Dijo acomodándose en el cómodo sillón frente a ella.

-Cuando tu padre y yo estuvimos separados por tantos meses porque mi padre no aceptaba el compromiso, fueron meses muy duros de angustia y de extrañarnos mutuamente, cuando por fin se arregló todo y tu tío convenció a nuestro padre de que aceptara el compromiso no supimos controlar la necesidad de vernos. – Le decía sin querer explicar mucho lo acontecido, pero sabiendo que su hijo entendería el punto al que iba. – Yo quedé embarazada de ti la primera vez que me entregué a tu padre, y cuando nos casamos tenía dos meses de embarazo. – Anthony se sorprendía por lo que su madre le decía, él no tenía conocimiento de aquello, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar siquiera.

-Me costó mucho estrés el haber fallado a mis buenas costumbres aun sabiendo que tu padre correspondería al compromiso que tenía conmigo, sin embargo las personas hablan, y yo no quería estar en boca de todos, la tía abuela no se enteró sino hasta que ya estaba casada, sin embargo tenía la sospecha de que así era.

-Lo siento mucho madre, no sabía que habías padecido algo parecido a lo de Elisa.

-Es por eso que quise hablarte, sé que Candy y tú también tuvieron una separación larga y sé que tú ya eres un hombre y ella una mujer, ambos se aman y sé que es difícil para ustedes convivir bajo el mismo techo.

-Madre, si estas sugiriendo que Candy se vaya a vivir con mi tío, de una vez te digo...

-No me refiero a eso hijo, porque sé que ninguno de los dos estaría de acuerdo. Sino que me refiero a que me gustaría que respetaras a Candy hasta después de su matrimonio.

-Puedes estar tranquila madre, sé que a eso te referías cuando hablaste con mi tío Albert, y después de lo que me has contado, sé que no te gustaría ver a Candy en la misma situación que está viviendo Elisa y por la cual pasaste tú.

-Me alegra que me entiendas hijo.

-Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo… - Dijo Rosemary al ver que su hijo se detenía de seguir hablando.

-Sin embargo me gustaría solicitar formalmente la mano de Candy, madre, no quisiera esperar más tiempo y me gustaría como tú misma lo sugeriste que la boda se celebrara en tres meses.

-Veo que estás ansioso. – Anthony se sonrojó por lo dicho, pero no tenía caso negar lo que era evidente ante los ojos de su madre, ella había sabido ver bien las señales que ellos desprendían entre sí. -¿Qué opina Candy?

-Ella está de acuerdo conmigo, madre.

-Entonces si es así, en cuanto llegue tu abuelo iremos a solicitar la mano de Candy y a la vez celebrar el mismo día el compromiso.

Anthony estaba feliz en su habitación, soñaba con ser el esposo de su amada Candy por fin, sabía que no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo hasta que terminara su carrera, así que había hablado con su pecosa y había estado de acuerdo con adelantar la fecha de la boda y esperarse para tener hijos, así cuando él fuera ya todo un médico, comenzar a planear tener sus propios hijos. Estaba ilusionado pensando en ella y en los besos y caricias que se habían proporcionado, le sería difícil esperar pero sería menos tiempo tres meses que tres años. Se durmió con la imagen del corsé que había tenido en sus manos y soñaba con verlo en el cuerpo de su pecosa, animándose a ir más allá de lo permitido en la época y se imaginó a su pecosa vestida en él, imaginándose sus formas a cómo según él serían debajo de toda esa tela que tenía siempre encima.

-_Tranquilízate Anthony, pronto será tu mujer. – _Se decía él mismo dándose ánimos de que pronto estaría en sus brazos y que nadie podía separarlos una vez más, su suegro ya estaba de acuerdo, su madre igual y por lo que se refería a su abuelo él estaba encantado de verlo feliz. –_ Si supieras cuanto te amo pecosa, será un martirio esperar hasta la boda, pero por ti sería capaz de esperar una eternidad, si al final tú eres el premio. – _Decía quedándose dormido con las imágenes de su rubia pasando por su mente, llegando por fin el anhelado descanso.

Los días continuaron su curso y pronto llegaría el festejo de Alejandro y con ello la boda de Dorothy y Albert, la cual iba a ser muy privada, al ser ambos viudos y con hijos a nadie le extraño que estuvieran comprometidos, lo que sí no se esperaron era hablar de ellos ya que vivían juntos desde hacía tiempo, poca gente sabía que Alejandro era su hijo, y que pronto sería reconocido entre los demás como Alejandro Andrew Simmons.

El abuelo de Anthony llegaba por fin de su viaje, había pasado un mes de su partida y casi también había pasado el mes de que Candy había llegado a la mansión Brower.

-Bienvenido señor Brower. – Decía Lionel al verlo descender de la diligencia que lo había llevado.

-Muchas gracias Lionel, por favor ayuda al señor a bajar mi equipaje. – Dijo con amabilidad.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Bienvenido! – Decía Anthony feliz de ver llegar a su abuelo, eso significaba que pronto irían a solicitar la mano de su amada.

-Hijo, que bueno verte. –Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos, y mirando detrás de él donde se encontraba una hermosa jovencita de bellos ojos verdes y rubio cabello, le sorprendió el parecido con su nuera, pero a la vez supo reconocer a la esposa del hermano de su nuera. – ¿Ella es Candy? – Preguntó sin temor a equivocarse, al ver en su nieto la mirada de enamorado que era la misma que ponía su padre cuando de Rosemary se trataba.

-Así es abuelo, ella es Candy el amor de mi vida. – Le decía mientras extendía su mano para que se acercara a ellos y poder presentarlos.

-Es un placer conocer por fin a la joven que tiene tan enamorado a mi nieto. – Dijo como todo un caballero el señor Brower.

-Es un gusto para mí conocerlo señor Brower. – Dijo con timidez Candy al escuchar las palabras que le había recitado el señor.

-Abuelo, por favor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Si tú eres la elegida por mi nieto, lo más lógico es que seas mi nieta, a menos que esté equivocado. – Le dijo con una sonrisa nuevamente. Candy negó con su rostro.

-No se equivoca, señor… abuelo. – Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad al conocer a ese hombre que era ahora como un padre para su príncipe, ya le había contado todo lo que lo había ayudado para volver a encontrarla.

-Así está mejor. – Dijo el buen hombre. -¿Y tu madre? –Preguntó a Anthony al no ver a Rosemary cerca de ahí.

-Está en habitación.

-¿Ha estado bien?

\- Si abuelo, no te preocupes ella está bien. – Anthony le contó la historia de cómo habían encontrado a Candy y diciéndole que todo había sido gracias a que él no quería que su madre estuviera sola.

-Me alegra que mi ausencia haya servido de algo. – Dijo encantado.

-También hay otra cosa en lo que puedes ayudar abuelo. – Le dijo Anthony sin perder el tiempo, estaba ansioso de su llegada.

-Tú dirás hijo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Le decía teniendo una ligera idea de lo que su nieto quería hablarle, hacía falta ser ciego para no darse cuenta del amor que se tenían ambos muchachos, además de que ya estaban en edad de casarse.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a pedir formalmente la mano de Candy y a celebrar al mismo tiempo mi compromiso con ella. – El señor Brower se sorprendió con lo dicho, ya que había pensado en hacer la petición formal del compromiso, sin embargo no pensaba que también sería la fiesta el mismo día. – Queremos casarnos dentro de tres meses. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Henry pensativo. -¿Algo por lo que debamos acelerar las cosas? – Preguntó viendo a los ojos a ambos jóvenes quienes no desviaron la mirada ante el interrogatorio, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que no era por ello que querían apresurar la boda.

-No abuelo, lo que sucede es que ya hace tiempo que está el contrato matrimonial hecho, solo hace falta que lo firme mi tío. – Dijo seriamente. – Y nos gustaría que tú nos ayudaras, la verdad ya no podemos esperar a casarnos. – Le dijo ante la vergüenza que sintió Candy ante sus palabras.

-Ya veo hijo. Está bien, hablaré con Albert de inmediato y el fin de semana anunciaremos el compromiso de ustedes dos. – dijo con sonrisa de felicidad que compartía con los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a él, el viejo Brower sonreía por la prisa que tenía su nieto de ser un hombre casado, pero pensaba que los tiempo no habían cambiado en absoluto, cada época era lo mismo, las mismas ansias, las mismas ganas de pertenecer a la persona amada, el mismo deseo de ser saciado entre dos personas que se aman, por lo menos ahora tenían la ventaja de que cada vez había menos matrimonios arreglados en los cuales no importaba la edad de los novios o el amor, ya que en su tiempo un abuelo se casaba con una niña de 12 años, siempre y cuando los padres estuvieran de acuerdo.

Henry sabía perfectamente que su nieto era un joven sano y que difícilmente tendría experiencia en el ámbito sexual, había sido criado en un ambiente familiar dominado por una matriarca y eso era fundamental para su experiencia en ese tipo, ya que antes cuando eran educados bajo un patriarcado los padres o los mismos abuelos llevaban a los jóvenes a que se hicieran "hombres" con mujeres de baja reputación o con alguna de las mucamas que servían en las casas, el cual había sido el caso de él mismo quien su padre le había conseguido una moza joven que trabajaba en su casa la que le enseñó las artes del amor, y para cuando se casó con su mujer él ya tenía experiencia amplia en ese departamento.

Sabía que como abuelo que era de Anthony y al no estar su padre él tendría que hablar esa incómoda charla que ya una vez había tenido con su hijo, sin embargo decidió obviar de ella al ver lo ilusionado que estaba su nieto con aquella joven, él aprenderá, se dijo para sí mismo, es un hombre en toda extensión de la palabra. Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía como su nieto y su novia, hablaban felices de los planes que llevarían a cabo una vez que estuvieran casados, compartiéndolos con el viejo Brower, sin embargo él solo veía sus movimientos sin escuchar claramente lo que hablaban.

Continuará…

Buenos hermosas señoras espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, como ven la historia avanza a pasos agigantados y aun falta un poquito para el final, no se desesperen que ya saben que siempre termino mis historias, espero terminar las 2 que están pendientes, espero sus comentarios para que me motiven por favor Jajajaja las quiero saludos y bendiciones.


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los incluyo en esta historia para hacer volar mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR **

**FIESTA REAL DE COMPROMISO**

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Terruce llegaba a la casa de su mujer para enfrentar la situación con ella y su madre, desde que había vuelto de Nueva York había evadido toda responsabilidad que ella pudiera causarle, tenía miedo, se sentía incapaz de ser padre a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que su padre no había corrido cuando él venía en camino.

El problema de sus padres se había suscitado después, una vez que su abuelo se había enterado con quien se había casado el gran Richard Grandchester, aquel hombre había estado de acuerdo con la boda que se había pactado con la joven Rosemary Andrew, pero al enterarse que se había llevado a cabo con una actriz de Broadway llamada Eleanor Baker su ira fue tanta que no paró hasta que su propio hijo desistiera de ese matrimonio, siendo él un pequeño de tan solo dos años, pero al ser hombre y el primogénito de Richard su abuelo no iba a permitir que aquella mujer lo criara, así que utilizó todo su poder para quedarse con la patria potestad de aquel pequeño, quien después de eso se sumió en la más profunda soledad al tener que convivir en un palacio tan grande y vacío al mismo tiempo, vacío del amor materno, vacío de caricias y afecto, vacío de palabras de amor, pero lleno de responsabilidades y protocolos, una vida difícil para un pequeño sin su madre. Al poco tiempo su abuelo decidió quien sería la esposa digna para su hijo, eligiendo a la Condesa de Hertford bastante reconocida en ese país Margaret Lancaster una mujer de aspecto duro y semblante frío que a pesar de estar de acuerdo de casarse con un hombre tan apuesto y rico, era Duque, sus padres habían arreglado el compromiso de repente ya que ella misma había creído que nunca se casaría, no había tenido ni una sola propuesta de matrimonio y el arreglo que habían tenido primero sus padres con un Barón, para su desgracia no se había realizado porque aquel joven había fallecido siendo un chiquillo.

El matrimonio no fue lo que esperaba ya que el apuesto Duque era un hombre divorciado, con un hijo y además tenía un pasado que daba mucho que desear, sintiéndose ella frustrada por esa situación y decidió ser indiferente con aquel pequeño que ya contaba con 4 años de edad.

La vida de Terry a partir de ese momento fue más dura que nunca, tenía que aguantar las reprimendas sin sentido de aquella mujer que le obligaban a llamar madre, pero todo aumentó cuando nació su primer hijo, él pensó que tendría un hermano con quien jugar y que su vida sería menos solitaria, sin embargo su nueva "mamá" no le permitía acercarse a su pequeño hijo alegando que era muy pequeño, formando un niño temeroso y delicado, uno del cual el Duque no se sentía del todo orgulloso, todo lo contrario a Terry quien era valiente y arriesgado. El pequeño Terry creció recibiendo otro tipo de caricias de las jóvenes doncellas que vivían en aquel palacio, quienes lo atendían cada vez con mayor esmero al ir creciendo y convertirse en un apuesto joven de catorce años, las mozas se desvivían por ser ellas las que lo atendieran principalmente por las noches. Ahí fue cuando aprendió el arte de amar, cuando una noche una de las doncellas de su "madre" se quedó más tiempo del necesario en su habitación, queriendo enseñarle al futuro Duque la manera en la que debía ser amada una mujer, a partir de entonces, mozas entraban y salían de la habitación de aquel joven, sintiéndose él, merecedor de la atención y el cariño de todas las féminas jóvenes de ese lugar. Su padre lo envió al Colegio desde muy joven para que se formara como un caballero, sin embargo la soledad en la que vivía lo hizo ser más hostil y rebelde, causando uno y miles dolores de cabeza a su padre para "pagarle" de alguna manera sus años de olvido y para que su "madre" pudiera decir con razón que él era una mala influencia para su hermano.

Llegó al pequeño departamento de Susana, no atreviéndose a tocar la puerta, apretando los puños para darse valor de enfrentar lo que viniera, tenía días sin verla y sabía perfectamente que eso para una mujer era un rechazo y Susana no era la clase de mujer que se conformaba con tan poco.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo la madre de aquella joven, lo recibió con un semblante frío y resentido.

-Buenas tardes señora Marlowe.- Saludó con inquietud, pero sabía bien que no iba a ser nada fácil a lo que se enfrentaba. – ¿Se encuentra Susana?

-Está durmiendo. – Dijo seriamente la mujer.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – La mujer se sorprendió con las palabras de aquel joven ya que desde que había ido por ella a Nueva York no había tenido la delicadeza de hablar con ella del asunto que los unía.

-Adelante. - Dijo la mujer cambiando su rostro por uno más condescendiente, sin embargo en el fondo de su alma sentía un rechazo por aquel apuesto joven. - ¿Usted dirá de qué quiere hablar? Del embarazo de mi hija, o únicamente de la criatura. – Dijo la mujer con pesar, ya se había enterado por su hija que aquel joven era el futuro Duque de Inglaterra y sabía bien que tenía el poder para quitarle fácilmente a su nieto o su nieta.

-Vengo a hablarle de su hija. – Dijo sintiendo un poco malestar en su estómago, no porque no tuviera sentimientos por aquella dama, sino porque sabía perfectamente que le sería muy difícil mostrarle una fidelidad que él nunca había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera había tenido una relación seria con alguna mujer, la más seria que había tenido era con Susana y de pronto se encontraba con que iba a ser padre.

-Usted dirá joven Grandchester. – Dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Primero que nada quiero decir que no había podido venir por los ensayos de la obra. – Primero se disculpó agarrando valor de decir a lo que iba.

-Mi hija me lo explicó. – Dijo reconociendo que su hija lo había justificado ya con esa excusa.

-Pero ahora que pronto será el estreno tendré el tiempo suficiente para estar con ella casi todos los días. – Dijo seguro, pensando en que también tendría que hablar con Karen, aún no lo había hecho a dos semanas de haberse involucrado con ella.

-Si sabe usted que su embarazo está avanzando. – Dijo la mujer ayudándole un poco a lo que el joven quería llegar.

-Así es señora, sé que el embarazo de Susana está avanzando. ¿Cómo sigue?

-Mucho mejor, el médico dijo que ya podía levantarse de su cama, el peligro ya pasó, sin embargo el sueño por las tardes la vence.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con mi hija y la criatura? ¿Quiere mantener a mi hija como una amante? – Preguntó indignada. -¿O le quitará a su hijo si es un varón? – Preguntaba con angustia, con miedo, sabía que aunque era muy joven el chico que estaba ante ella tenía poder.

-¡NO! – Gritó una voz que venía atravesando la puerta de la habitación. Era Susana que ya se había despertado y había escuchado las voces en la sala del departamento. Terry se levantó de golpe al verla llegar con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en llanto y su mirada de súplica que le dirigía, se fue sobre él tratando de abrazarlo para suplicar que no le quitaran a su hijo. - ¡No me quites a mi bebé! ¡Por favor! – Le dijo a punto de caer y Terry la tomó entre sus brazos sintiéndose más miserable que nunca, había hecho llorar a la única mujer que le había demostrado amor verdadero, a la única que le había despertado a él un sentimiento de amor o celos hacia su persona, a la primera joven que había tomado virgen en su vida, ella le había entregado su pureza confiando en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Susana, yo no pretendo quitarte a tu hijo… a nuestro hijo. – Dijo corrigiendo lo dicho, demostrando a Susana que él también quería sentirse involucrado en el embarazo de su hijo.

-Promételo, por favor. – Le dijo en súplica. Le dolía ver esos ojos azules envueltos en llanto.

-Te lo prometo mi amor. – Le dijo abrazándola a su pecho con ternura, con un amor que no se explicaba nacía del fondo de su corazón, la veía tan frágil y desvalida, tan diferente a Candy, que era segura y valiente de sí misma. Ella sí lo necesitaba, ella sí ocupaba de su protección y su presencia, en cambio aquella rubia ya tenía a quien amar. – Te prometo que nuestro hijo crecerá a nuestro lado y que siempre estarás a su lado y yo estaré siempre con ustedes. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, sellando una promesa sin necesidad de terceras personas, era una promesa que nacía en lo más profundo de su corazón y que se la hacía con convicción. – Susana ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Le preguntó de pronto, así sin más, sin ir preparado para esa propuesta, lo había hecho sin haberlo planeado, sin pensarlo, simplemente le había nacido la necesidad de hacerlo al verla tan frágil y desvalida, al ver que ella lo necesitaba tanto a él y a nadie más, a pesar de las maravillas que hablaba de aquel rubio. Susana lo miró extrañada por la pregunta, ella tampoco se esperaba esa propuesta tan arrebatada, sin embargo mentiría si dijera que no era lo que anhelaba en el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Y tu padre? – Preguntó con miedo antes de dar su respuesta definitiva.

-Mi padre se encuentra en Inglaterra y dudo mucho que pueda regresar a América. – Dijo seguro, viendo los azules ojos que lo veían enamorada, las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos los hacían ver de un azul más intenso y hermoso, ahí supo Terry que ella era la indicada para él, compartían el mismo gusto por el teatro, los mismo intereses, ella era sumisa y apasionada en la intimidad y a la vez era decidida en sus acciones, supo hacerse a un lado cuando pensaba que lo había perdido y había considerado la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo con alguien más a pesar de amar a aquel rebelde. -¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Preguntó más seguro de lo que decía, mientras la madre de Susana cambiaba su semblante por uno más conmovido al ver a su hija al lado del hombre que decía amar.

-Sí Terry, acepto casarme contigo. – Le dijo enamorada viendo en sus ojos la esperanza y las ganas de cambiar por ella, de ser un hombre diferente al que había conocido, con la esperanza de que fuera realidad. La madre de su Susana una vez que escuchó que su hija aceptaba a aquel joven se refugió en su habitación para darles un poco de privacidad, cosa que agradecieron los jóvenes quienes se fundieron en un beso apasionado y muy necesitado, tenían semanas de no compartir uno, Terry se sintió como en casa, los besos de Susana le provocaban sentimientos que no le había provocado ninguna mujer, ni siquiera los besos de Karen que eran tan apasionados y dedicados hacia él, él no podía corresponderlos de la misma manera, los disfrutaba eso era verdad, pero él no podía corresponderle con la misma intensidad como lo hacía con Susana. Ahora solo restaba hablar con Karen.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la residencia de los Andrew, esa noche por fin su amado príncipe sellaría el compromiso que tenía con ella desde hacía tiempo, por fin se llevaría a cabo la pedida de mano que tanto habían anhelado, Rosemary la había convencido de prepararse en aquella mansión para que su hijo no la viera lista hasta que ya estuvieran todos reunidos.

-¿Estás nerviosa Candy? – Preguntaba Dorothy quien era la que ayudaba a Candy a vestirse, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, estoy muy emocionada Dorothy, por fin voy a realizar mi sueño. – Decía enamorada. Dorothy la veía feliz, ella siempre había deseado que ese día llegara, verla plenamente feliz y por fin lo conseguía, su padre ahora le demostraba ahora con mayor facilidad su amor por ella, el amor de su vida la iba a pedir en matrimonio y al mismo tiempo se iba a celebrar el compromiso, la sencilla cena se había convertido en un pequeño baile donde habían invitado a la mayoría de la gente de la alta sociedad de Chicago y Lakewood, todo a pedido de la vieja Elroy, quien no quería que la gente pensara mal de sus nietos, ya era suficiente con las habladurías que comenzarían a correr por Eliza, por ese lado decidieron darle gusto.

-¡Te ves hermosa Candy! – Decía Dorothy al ver a su hija vestida de esa forma. El vestido que Candy usaba era una de las creaciones de madame Monique quien se había convertido en la diseñadora exclusiva de la familia Andrew, confeccionando vestidos únicos para cada una de las integrantes sin repetirlo a sus demás clientas. Era un vestido largo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y terminaba en una amplia cola que arrastraba a su paso, de la parte de arriba el escote era recto ajustándose a sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos, era de color rojo, un rojo tan intenso que le hacía relucir su blanca piel, al frente llevaba una abertura fina y delicada que le permitía dar los pasos seguros y estables, esta llegaba hasta un poco debajo de su rodilla, sin permitir ver más piel.

-Adelante. – Dijo Dorothy al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, ya Candy estaba vestida, así que ya podía dar libre acceso a lo que seguía.

-Bonjour, ma belle. – Dijo aquel joven maquillado con movimientos femeninos que ya conocía Candy, más sin embargo Dorothy lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Bonjour Geovanny. – Contestaba Candy con una reverencia al saludar a aquel joven que le había caído muy bien.

-Allez, les filles, commençons. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. ***** \- Las acompañantes de aquel muchacho se apresuraron a seguir sus ordenes, todas llevaban un pequeño maletín donde guardaba todo lo necesario para el peinado y maquillaje de la futura señora Brower.

-¡Prêts! – Anunció Geovanny para avisar que ya estaba lista su obra maestra, como él le decía ya que estaba encantado con el cutis y cabello de aquella muchacha.

El cabello de Candy estaba totalmente recogido, mientras algunas ondas de su cabello adornaban su frente y enmarcaban su rostro, su cuello se veía largo y estilizado y lo adornaba una gargantilla de diamantes que hacían juego con los aretes y el brazalete que portaba en su mano derecha. Adornando el vestido en su parte superior como siempre el delicado emblema de los Andrew que nunca podía faltar, aunque para gusto de Geovanny era mejor no usarlo, pero él no entendía ese gusto de los ricos.

Una vez que había terminado ordenó a las chicas que colocaran todo en su sitio y se retiraron en fila como habían entrado. Por fin todo estaba listo, Candy se veía espectacular, luciendo ese vestido que la hacía ver más alta y estilizada, su cuerpo era muy hermoso y al llevar el vestido que le delineaba sus formas la hacía ver un poco más grande de la edad tenía.

-Anthony quedará impresionado. – Dijo Dorothy quien volvía después de que había abandonado la habitación tanta gente. Albert llegaba detrás de ella para avisar que estuviera preparada para cuando anunciaran su presencia, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y ella tenía que estar lista al momento. Al verla Albert se quedó por un momento sin habla, contemplando la belleza de su hija, no podía evitar recordar a su madre la noche que la conoció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su memoria voló rápidamente a aquella época. Su rostro en conjunto era muy parecido al de su madre, sus pecas, pero sobre todo su estatura y su cuerpo. Dorothy respetó su espacio y salió de la habitación.

-Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. – Le dijo con orgullo. Candy lo vio sorprendida por sus palabras. – Tu madre era la mujer más bella de este mundo, y no me refiero solo a lo físico, sino que era una mujer valiente, fuerte, capaz de defender al más desvalido y capaz de ponerme en mi lugar en menos de un minuto, sin gritos, sin reclamos, simplemente con unas palabras, que me demostraban que tenía la razón. Su mirada era cálida y amorosa, sus manos y su piel eran tan blancas y suaves, y con solo un roce de ellas hacía estremecer a cualquiera. – Candy lo escuchaba con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de su madre. – No llores hija. – Le dijo cerrando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos abrazándola a su pecho con total ternura. – Verte así, tan elegante, tan hermosa, me recuerda el día que conocí a tu madre. Relató aquel encuentro.

_-Buenas noches… - La saludé caballerosamente mientras me inclinaba a besar su mano delicadamente, en ese simple contacto sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda. Ella me volteó a ver perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con coquetería, perdiéndome en ellos inmediatamente._

_-Buenas noches, caballero… - Respondió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, correspondiéndole en el acto._

_-William, William Albert Andrew… - dije un poco nervioso, pero tratando de ocultarlo._

_-Candice White… -Contestó simplemente._

_-_Nunca me habías hablado de mi madre. – dijo Candy emocionada por lo que escuchaba.

-Nunca me atreví a hacerlo porque me lastimaba su recuerdo. – Dijo siendo sincero. – Yo amé a tu madre como nunca volveré a hacerlo hija. – Dijo bajando su vista hacia sus ojos.

-¿Ni a Dorothy? – Preguntó confundida.

-Dorothy es la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado ahora, pero el amor que tendré por tu madre siempre será diferente, fue el amor de dos jóvenes inexpertos que en el momento que decidieron amarse lo hicieron para entregarse para siempre a ese amor, sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros y se la apartó de mi lado. – Dijo aguantando las lágrimas que le quemaban sus ojos, escapándose una de ellas para recorrer su rostro. – Sin embargo yo decidí amarla desde la primera vez que la vi, fue mi primer amor, fue mi primera mujer, fue la primera que me dio una hija, fue la primera en muchas formas en mi vida, y el primer amor mi niña, el primer amor nunca, óyelo bien, nunca se olvida. – Le dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-Creo que te entiendo. – Dijo sin dejar de fijar su mirada en su padre.

-Estoy seguro que sí, es un amor muy parecido al que tú tienes con Anthony. – Le dijo seguro de sus palabras. – Él es tu primer amor, y puedo asegurarte que pase lo que pase nunca podrás olvidarlo. – Candy lo escuchaba maravillada, su padre era un hombre que aún conservaba en su corazón a su madre y por primera vez lo veía como a un hombre que había amado con tal intensidad a una mujer que el haberla perdido lo había casi enloquecido. Por un momento lo comprendió, sabía que para ella sería muy duro perder el amor de Anthony, y en ese momento todo resentimiento y todo rencor que pudiera haber guardado hacia su padre se había esfumado por completo, su padre era un hombre que sufrió y sufría aún la pérdida del amor de su vida.

-Te amo papá. – Le dijo abrazándose a su cuerpo una vez más, sintiendo el amor paternal que siempre había anhelado.

-Y yo te amo a ti hija. – Le dijo besando su frente. – Aún hay cosas que no sabes de tu madre. –Le dijo nuevamente. – Y te prometo que pronto te las contaré, solo dame un poco de tiempo para analizarlas. – Le dijo antes de retirarse. Candy asintió, estaba segura que su padre apenas comenzaba a sanar la muerte de su madre y ese había sido otro paso más para lograrlo, sabía que le tenía que dar tiempo y no forzarlo en las cosas.

-Aquí estaré padre, no te preocupes. – Le dijo sincera.

Albert se reunió con Dorothy una vez que salió de la habitación, aquella mujer lo llenaba de paz y lo comprendía muy bien en relación al duelo que llevaría por siempre en el alma por su amada Candace, no lo juzgaba ni le reprochaba nada, muy al contrario ella le animaba a hablar sobre ella, entonces reparó en algo que nunca había notado.

-Dorothy ¿Algún día me hablarás de cómo murieron tu hijo y tu esposo? – Preguntó un poco intranquilo ante la formulación de esa pregunta, sabía que era algo muy difícil para su futura esposa.

-Muy pronto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, sabía que también ella tenía que sanar aquella mala experiencia que había sufrido en su vida. Ambas almas estaban rotas por diferentes motivos, sin embargo habían sabido unirlas, pero era algo que solo lo lograban juntos, habían comprobado que separados no lo superarían del todo, su relación era un tipo de pegamento que mantenía unidas sus almas rotas.

Albert la besó en los labios con ternura una vez más, disfrutando de ese contacto que como todo hombre necesitaba. Alejandro se incluía en su familia llegando emocionado junto a su tía Eliza quien se encargaba de vez en cuando de entretenerlo mientras él le platicaba de sus aventuras, la presencia de aquel niño en su vida la hacía divagar en lo que su alma traía dentro.

-¡Papá! – Le gritó emocionado aventándose a sus brazos para que este lo atrapara.

-¡Hola jovencito! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Albert al tomarlo en brazos y abrazar a Dorothy para ir a recibir a los invitados.

-Con mi tía Eliza. – Dijo mirando a la joven quien se unía a ellos. – Ella es muy divertida y me escucha con atención. – Dijo el niño emocionado.

-Me alegro mucho. – Dijo Albert dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento a aquella pelirroja. –Gracias. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Eliza asintió correspondiendo a la sonrisa con una igual de cálida y sincera. – Tom pronto llegará de su viaje Eliza. – Le dijo para que cambiara un poco su semblante, tenía semanas que le había dicho que ya estaba enterado de su estado, sin embargo aquel joven no aparecía.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó algo incrédula a lo que su tío le decía. Albert asintió.

-De verdad Eliza, se retrasó porque no había viajes al continente, por la guerra se han detenido los viajes en barco de civiles, pero gracias al abuelo de Anthony, Tom acaba de tomar un barco hace unos días y ya viene en camino. – Le dijo con una sonrisa alegrándole la noche a Eliza que no estaba segura de mostrarse ante todos esa noche por lo que pudieran decir las personas, sin embargo a pesar de que ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo este aún no era notorio en su cuerpo.

-¡Gracias tío! – le dijo abrazándose a su brazo en señal de alegría.

Elroy los observaba desde abajo en cada uno de sus movimientos, de seguro su sobrino y le había advertido a Eliza sobre aquel joven, ella aún seguía molesta con la muchacha, sin embargo le alegraba que pronto se resolvería aquella situación.

Abajo en la recepción comenzaban a llegar los invitados enfundados en sus mejores galas y un elegante Anthony entraba acompañado de su madre y su abuelo, ambos muy bien vestidos acorde a la ocasión, la belleza de la viuda de Brower no pasó inadvertida para varios caballeros que estaban presentes, entre ellos el sobrino de Harold Simmons, un hombre que había permanecido soltero porque no había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, sin embargo al ver a la hermosa mujer que entraba junto a los otros dos caballeros quedó admirado de su belleza. Las miradas de los demás caballeros no se hacían esperar sobre la viuda, la mayoría eran ancianos que estaban buscando una nueva esposa pero algunos sabían que aquella bella mujer no daría su brazo a torcer ya que lo habían intentado cuando ella había quedado viuda tan joven, había uno que otro hombre casado quien veían a su lado a la mujer que habían elegido siendo muy jóvenes, sin embargo su belleza iba disminuyendo mientras la belleza de Rosemary Brower Andrew iba en aumento. Anthony y su abuelo notaron esas miradas y ninguno de los dos las recibió del todo bien, Rosemary sin embargo solo se limitó a saludar a los presentes.

-Bienvenidos. – Dijo la tía abuela saludando elegantemente a los Brower.

-Muchas gracias tía abuela. – Contestó Anthony a aquella mujer besando con respeto su mano, mientras las muchachas alrededor suspiraban por lo apuesto de aquel hombre.

-¡Está guapísimo! - Decían las chicas entre sí. - ¡Que suerte tiene la hija del señor Andrew! – Decían otras. - ¡Ellos siempre han estado comprometidos! – Decía otra joven dándose la muy conocedora de la situación. – Yo escuché que estaba comprometida con un Duque. – Comentaba alguien más. –Eso no fue cierto, solo se fue a estudiar un tiempo al extranjero. – Decían cada una de las muchachas y las damas que estaban presentes, a pesar del nivel de educación que tenían ninguna podía negar que el chisme era lo que las mantenía de pie.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó enamorado, sin prestar más atención de lo que decían a su alrededor.

-En un momento viene. – Contestó Albert.

-¡Mi hermana está hermosa, Anthony! – Dijo Alejandro dirigiéndose a su primo y futuro cuñado.

-Me imagino, Alejandro. - Dijo Anthony saludando al pequeño primo que lo abrazaba con entusiasmo. - Tu hermana es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo ante la sonrisa traviesa del niño.

La mucama iba por Candy para avisar que ya había llegado su prometido, Candy se daba un retoque en el maquillaje y se acomodaba el vestido, observando una vez más su apariencia, ella misma reconocía que se veía diferente. El corsé que llevaba pasaba inadvertido entre la tela de su vestido, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de acomodarlo ajustando las copas para acomodarse sus senos, eso los hizo sobresalir un poco más. Camino en dirección a las escaleras que la llevarían junto a su amado. Cada paso que daba lo daba segura, decidida, sin ningún tipo de temor o miedo, sabía que era un paso muy importante que daría en su vida, pero era el que ella había estado preparada desde hacía mucho tiempo, había esperado ese momento desde que tenía tan solo siete años que fue la edad en la que ella había descubierto los sentimientos por su príncipe y por fin estaba sucediendo.

Bajaba las escaleras con elegancia, con cuidado, cada escalón que bajaba la acercaba más a su amado quien la esperaba al pie de la escalera observando su belleza. El rostro de Anthony no pasó desapercibido por nadie, ellos pronto conectaron sus miradas y así se quedaron observándose uno al otro embrujados por la belleza que ella tenía y por la galanura de él, sin duda eran una de las parejas más hermosas que existía, una muy parecida a la que había formado su padre y su madre en aquella época.

-Se parecen mucho a Albert y Candace. – Dijo una anciana que había asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de ellos, pero pronto calló al ver que Elroy la había escuchado y la mirada que le había dirigido era una de que guardara silencio. Albert había escuchado lo dicho y sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, sin embargo Dorothy lo abrazaba en señal de comprensión, él le sonrió y siguieron en lo que estaban, pusieron su atención en la pareja principal de la noche.

Al momento de que Candy iba bajando las escaleras, Terry iba llegando del brazo de Susana y de su suegra, quien los acompañaba a aquel compromiso al que habían sido invitados. La tía abuela había dado la indicación que lo anunciaran como el futuro Duque de Grandchester para que le diera más importancia al evento, sin embargo el haber llegado tarde a aquel baile había impedido hacerlo. Terry observó con detenimiento a la joven que bajaba al encuentro de su prometido y se quedó perdido por un momento en su imagen. Susana advirtió su estado.

-¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó sin querer sonar triste, sin embargo no lo había conseguido del todo. Terry la volteó a ver con ternura.

-No Susana, no me arrepiento. – Le dijo besando su mano y siguiendo su camino hacia el salón. Terry suspiró de nueva cuenta, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía aquella chica que lo había rechazado sin siquiera tratarlo, sin siquiera conocerlo suspiró profundamente al reconocer que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes él si se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de aquella joven, si tan solo ella le hubiera demostrado un poquito de afecto.

Candy por fin tomaba la mano de Anthony, sintiendo una vez más esa corriente eléctrica que le despertaba sus sentidos, ambos seguían perdidos uno en el otro, con una sonrisa demostraban la felicidad que les inundaba sus corazones.

-¡Te ves hermosa! – Le dijo en su oído una vez que la tuvo cerca. Candy sintió su cuerpo estremecerse desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Y tú te ves muy guapo. – Le dijo tornando su rostro de color rojo, cosa que advirtieron los presentes. Anthony hizo una reverencia y besó su mano con delicadeza, fundiendo sus labios con su mano dejando impregnado el sabor de su piel en ellos. Le ofreció su brazo para ir junto a los representantes de cada familia.

Tanto Rosemary como Albert, Dorothy y el señor Brower rodearon a los chicos para hacer el protocolo del anuncio del compromiso. Albert fue el que tomó la palabra ante todos.

-Quiero agradecer a los presentes el haber venido a festejar junto a nosotros el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija Candy White Andrew y mi sobrino el joven Anthony Brower Andrew. –Albert cedió la palabra al señor Brower.

-He solicitado la mano de la señorita Candy White Andrew para mi nieto Anthony Brower, la cual tengo el honor de compartir con ustedes se nos ha concedido. – Decía el hombre junto a su nieto, quien miraba enamorado a su prometida, ahora sí ya todo era formal, ya toda la sociedad de Chicago y Lakewood estaba enterada del compromiso y de la pronto boda que se llevaría a cabo.

-Estando ambas partes en común acuerdo. – Habló ahora la matriarca del clan. – Hemos de informar que la boda se realizará en menos de tres meses, una vez que se hayan terminado de realizar los preparativos.

Una vez que terminaron el protocolo se procedió a la apertura del baile, comenzando aquel vals que habían bailado por primera vez en aquella mansión de Lakewood, había sido un pedido especial de Anthony quien recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer aquel momento. Candy se emocionó al escuchar aquella melodía la cual llevaba grabada en su corazón.

-Me permites hermosa. – Le dijo con una reverencia, Candy se inclinaba un poco aceptando la invitación, mientras su prometido la tomaba firmemente de su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, aferrándola hacía él sintiendo así sus formas unidas a su cuerpo, ese movimiento le provocó que escapara un suspiro a Candy abandonado su cuerpo al momento que Anthony posicionaba su rostro muy cerca del de ella. – Me tienes loco, mi amor. – Le dijo cerrando sus ojos abandonándose a esa cálida sensación que comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo, tratando ambos jóvenes de controlar lo que despertaba en su cuerpo aquel contacto, tenían que controlarse ya que estaban ante la presencia de mucha gente y ellos eran el centro de atención, nadie hacia otra cosa más que observar al par de enamorados que se veían uno al otro sin importar la presencia de nadie más, ambos bailaban al ritmo de aquel vals a la perfección, sus movimientos eran tan perfectos y estaban tan sincronizados que todos advertían que eran hechos el uno para el otro.

-Tú eres el que busca hacerme enloquecer. – Le contestó Candy en su oído con suavidad, con un susurro provocando que Anthony sintiera como se erizaba su piel una vez más.

-No sigas pecosa. – Le decía tratando de sonar tranquilo, que nadie advirtiera el estado de su cuerpo, deslizándose en la pista de baile tratando de concentrarse para no cometer un error.

-No siga qué. – Decía Candy traviesa, sabiendo lo que le ocasionaba a su rubio amor.

-Me vas a obligar a que te robe en este preciso momento. – Le decía con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Candy le correspondía de la misma manera.

-No te atreverías. – Le decía juguetona, con una sonrisa con sus labios rozando sus oídos provocando el descontrol en el rubio.

-¿Estás segura? – Le contestó él de la misma forma, provocando ahora en ella que su piel se erizaba por completo, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba, y el calor se alojaba en toda ella concentrándose en su rostro de muñeca un intenso rubor que hizo que Anthony sonriera satisfecho. – Te amo. – Le dijo de frente para tranquilizar su corazón el cual había sentido alborotarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Todos entendieron esa parte, ya que nadie había escuchado los comentarios que se hacían en secreto.

-Y yo te amo a ti. – Le dijo Candy deseando cerrar esa distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, sin embargo ambos tenían que aguantar un poco más. Siguieron bailando hasta que terminó aquel vals que distinguían como propio.

Una vez firmado por fin el contrato matrimonial, fue entregado a Anthony para que él lo guardara en la casa que compartiría con su amada. El baile comenzó para los invitados y las personas más allegadas a la pareja se hacían presentes para felicitar y desearles una vida próspera a los futuros esposos.

Ante el descuido de los invitados Anthony tomó a Candy por sorpresa y se la llevó en dirección al jardín, un lugar que estaba abandonado ya que todos estaban disfrutando de tan maravillosa fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó sorprendida ante la acción del rubio.

-Te dije que te iba a robar. – Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, en busca de poder besarlos por primera vez aquella noche. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que decía. Sin embargo cerró los ojos decidida a recibir aquella caricia que también ella necesitaba.

Sus cuerpos se unieron en un beso apasionado, húmedo, profundo, buscando ambos dentro de sus bocas el sabor dulce y adictivo que tenían cada uno, disfrutando la unión de sus bocas, saboreando su sabor y deleitándose con el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos, Anthony deslizó sus manos alrededor de su espalda deteniéndose en la parte baja de ella, deseando apretar con sus manos su glúteos, Candy se aferraba a su cuello buscando ese contacto que ambos sabían muy bien que anhelaban, su senos comenzaron a frotarse con su pecho en un movimiento lento, al principio había sido por casualidad pero al sentir lo bien que se sentía Candy siguió haciéndolo delicadamente, como si fuera un movimiento fortuito. Anthony no pudo más y subió sus manos por los costados llegando a la altura de sus senos, rozando con sus pulgares esa delicada parte de su cuerpo. Candy soltó sus labios de pronto soltando un gemido por el placer que ese movimiento le había provocado. Anthony aprovecho eso para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual había deseado besar en cuando la vio bajando por la escalera, la gargantilla que llevaba le impedía continuar con ese beso cargado de deseo que lo abrumaba, sin embargo no le impidió saltarlo para dirigirse a su escote rumbo a aquellos montes que acariciaba aún con sus pulgares.

Se deleitó con su olor aspirando maravillado ese aroma, era un aroma a rosas, era el perfume que siempre había usado desde que se lo regaló por primera vez a la tierna edad de siete años, su nariz se posicionó entre la separación de sus senos y Candy arqueaba su espalda para sentir un poco más de él. Anthony se animó a lamer esa parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo en su lengua arder la piel de su amada.

-Anthony, Candy. – Escucharon una voz que los buscaba desde el interior de la mansión.

Continuará…

***** Vamos niñas, comencemos que no tenemos todo el día. (según el traductor) jajajaja.

Bueno hermosas damas, aquí les dejo un nuevo avance de la historia, espero les haya gustado mucho, quiero agradecer enormemente por los comentarios que ha recibido. Espero siga siendo de su agrado.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	32. Chapter 32

**Buen día hermosas aquí les dejo otra capitulo más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Es una historia no apta para menores de edad. COMENZAMOS**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**ENTRE FIESTAS Y CARICIAS**

**CAPITULO XXXII**

Anthony y Candy estaban sumergidos en el placer de sus cuerpos cuando de pronto escucharon las voces de sus primos que los buscaban.

-Candy, Anthony. – Decían Archie y Stear quienes iban en su búsqueda.

Ambos rubios agradecían a la noche su oscuridad ya que eso les ayudaba a camuflar un poco el rubor que se asomaba en sus rostros al haber elevado la temperatura de sus rostros. Anthony suspiraba agitado al levantar su cabeza de entre el escote de su amada, colocándola en la frente de ella para combinar sus respiraciones las cuales quemaban sus rostros al contacto. Anthony aferraba su cuerpo al de Candy buscando controlar un poco la reacción que había provocado aquella chica en su cuerpo.

-No te muevas pecosa, por favor. –Dijo en un susurro no entendiendo la rubia por que le decía que se quedara quieta, sin embargo obedeció para tratar también de controlar su respiración.

El sonido de las voces se hacía cada vez más intenso y por fin ambos chicos encontraban la manera de tranquilizarse, sobre todo Anthony quien era el más ansioso, comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, lejos de su amada para así poder controlar su cuerpo con el aire fresco de la noche.

-Hasta que los encontramos. – Dijo Stear quien era el más apurado por encontrarlos.

-¿Sucede algo Stear? – Preguntó Anthony a su primo al verlo emocionado por encontrarlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó un poco confundido por cómo veía a su primo caminar de un lado a otro antes de informar a lo que habían sido enviados.

-¡Stear! – Habló Archie quien si se había dado cuenta de lo que tal vez había pasado. – Diles de una vez a que venimos ya que ellos buscaban estar un rato a solas. – Le dijo a su hermano, mientras Stear sonreía como tonto al captar que había interrumpido un momento romántico entre ellos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero mi tío nos envió a buscarlos. –Dijo sintiéndose mal por haberlos interrumpido. – Pero si quieren podemos decir que no los encontré. – Decía de nuevo pecando de inocente.

-¡Stear! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Preguntaba Archie dándose una palmada en su frente ante las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermano.

-¡Perdón! – Decía apenado. Esa forma de ser de Stear había ayudado a Anthony a relajarse por completo y recuperar su estado natural.

-No te preocupes Stear, pero cuando lleguemos Candy y yo a interrumpir un momento a solas con Patty no acepto reclamos. – Le dijo dándole una palmada en su espalda con afecto, mientras tomaba de la mano a su prometida quien los veía apenada por haber sido descubierta junto a su príncipe.

-¡Eso no es justo! Saben bien que no lo hago con intención. – Decía el pobre Stear quien ya estaba sentenciado por su primo en interrumpir el momento que compartiera a solas con su amada Patty. Stear se iba renegando mientras Archie se burlaba de él conforme avanzaban al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-¿Nos buscabas tío? – Preguntó Anthony más tranquilo dirigiéndose a su tío.

-Sí hijo, lo que sucede es que llegó el fotógrafo y quería que de una vez tomaran las fotografías con las que se anunciará el compromiso en los medios.

-¿Ya ves? – Dijo Stear muy cerca de Anthony. – Es al fotógrafo al que debes de interrumpir cuando esté con su novia. – Dijo ante la risa que le provocó al rubio por su comentario, mientras Candy lo seguía viendo apenada por la situación no en la que los habían encontrado, sino por la situación en la que se imaginaron que estaban.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó Anthony al verla un poco incómoda.

-Nada, solo que no me siento a gusto con los comentarios que hacen los chicos. – Dijo apenada mientras se colocaba muy junto a él para posar para la fotografía.

-No tienes que sentir pena, te puedo asegurar que ellos están igual que nosotros. – Le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo muy cerca su respiración mientras se disparaba la primera fotografía.

Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos el baile continuó, tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo, la vieja Elroy veía con orgullo que las cosas se conducían con elegancia, sus sobrinos estaban tranquilos, sus nietos se comportaban como los caballeros que eran, hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba un baile con esa tranquilidad con la que todo se desarrollaba, el último había sido el baile de compromiso de Archie y las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien, pero ahora veía a William junto a Dorothy y al pequeño Alejandro que seguía aguantando las horas de desvelo, hasta que llegó la mucama encargada de cuidarlo, la que ahora le preocupaba era Eliza quien la veía seria observando todo a su alrededor y rechazando las ofertas para bailar en la pista.

Sus ojos se posaron de pronto en un caballero que se acercaba a su sobrina Rosemary y no era la única que estaba observando esa acción, sino que Anthony, Albert y el mismo suegro de ella observaban como aquel alto caballero de mirada oscura se acercaba a ella para invitarla a bailar.

-Buenas noches señora. – Le dijo con una reverencia de respeto.

-Buenas noches caballero. – Respondió Rosemary amable, no era el primero que se le acercaba a invitarla a bailar, sin embargo si era el primero que se atrevía a hacerlo esa noche en presencia de su suegro.

-Me preguntaba si sería usted tan amable de concederme una pieza de baile. – Preguntó como todo el caballero que era.

-Gracias señor…

-Simmons, Hubert Simmons. – Dijo presentándose, dejando en claro que era familiar del señor Simmons por lo tanto era familiar de Dorothy.

-Bien señor Simmons, agradezco su invitación, pero no me parece conveniente. – Le dijo con amabilidad, el señor aceptó de buena gana el rechazo quedándose un poco más para despistar un poco que había sido sutilmente rechazado por aquella dama.

-¿Sucede algo mamá? – Preguntó Anthony al acercarse a su madre después de haber observado cada uno de los movimientos que tenía el señor hacia su madre.

-Nada hijo, no te preocupes, que no toda la gente sabe que yo no bailo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, entendiendo Anthony de qué se trataba toda esa situación.

-Entiendo. – Dijo serio, observando a su madre, era una mujer joven, muy hermosa, y sabía bien desde pequeño que siempre atrajo las miradas de diferentes hombres, si bien él cuando era pequeño no le gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de que su madre volviera a casarse, al estar él tan enamorado de su Candy le hacía pensar que tal vez su madre debería buscar una persona que la amara como ella se merecía.

Albert llegó también a informarse de lo sucedido aprovechando que Dorothy iba a acompañar a Alejandro a dormir ya que la mucama sola no había podido convencerlo. Invitó a bailar a su hermana como en todos los bailes, era con el único que bailaba y eso lo sabía bien la familia y muchos de los invitados presentes.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste bailar con Hubert? – Preguntó con cierta burla en la voz.

-Hermano, tú sabes bien por qué no bailo con nadie más. – Le contestó mirándolo a los ojos, reflejando la profunda tristeza que aún le embargaba por la pérdida de su esposo.

-Te entiendo más que nadie, hermana, pero también como tú me dijiste un día, debes darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, eres muy joven y bella aún. ¿No fue algo así tu consejo? – Le preguntó buscando obtener respuesta de ella.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo te di el consejo una vez que Dorothy y tú tenían una relación, clandestina o no, era una relación, lo de ustedes se dio natural, no fue forzado, no fue buscado, y la verdad hermanito yo no busco a nadie en mi vida, sé que aún soy joven y te mentiría si no me doy cuenta de las miradas de muchos caballeros, sin embargo el amor que le tuve a Vincent es un amor que nunca podré olvidar y llevo clavado en lo más profundo de mi ser, siempre lo voy a amar.

-Yo también siempre amaré a Candace. – Dijo como queriendo convencerla de lo contrario.

-Lo sé hermano, pero también amas a Dorothy, tal vez no con la misma intensidad con la que amaste a Candace, y la verdad yo ya no tengo la capacidad de amar de esa manera, mi capacidad de amar está en mi familia, en mis hijos, mis sobrinos, nuestros nietos. –Le dijo acentuando lo último. – Ahí está mi amor y soy feliz hermano, soy muy feliz. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Albert le sonrió feliz también, eso era cierto Rosemary cuando perdió a su esposo se refugió un tiempo en su habitación, le lloró y sufrió la muerte de Vincent, sin embargo al salir de su encierro volcó todo el amor que tenía en su hijo, en él, en su familia, demostrando a todos lo fuerte que era, que pesar de su débil condición física, tenía más fuerza de la que podían imaginar, saliendo adelante junto a su hijo y había logrado ser feliz de ese modo, cosa muy distinta a él, que se encerró en su dolor y apenas diecisiete años después comenzaba a sanar y aceptar su pérdida.

-Tienes razón hermana, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. – Le dijo Albert. – Tú si supiste ser siempre feliz, por cierto eso de los nietos no me simpatizó.

Rosemary le sonrió y se dejó guiar al son del vals que bailaban, mientras las miradas se posaban en ellos observando lo bien parecidos que eran ambos hermanos y que lucían felices y orgullosos de lo que ahora eran.

Candy observaba bailar a su padre y lo miraba con amor, con una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre le había dirigido, ya no era aquel hombre reacio y malhumorado que ella siempre conoció, sino que ahora era un hombre más relajado, su rostro se veía feliz y hasta dulce, era un hombre completamente nuevo, hasta se veía más joven de lo que le parecía antes.

-¿Se ve feliz, no? – Le preguntó Anthony quien la veía con atención que estaba observando a su padre, mientras él se deleitaba con su rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad que ahora reflejaba.

-Sí. – Dijo Candy sorprendida por que la habían estado observando. – Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. – Le dijo también feliz ella.

-Me da gusto que sea feliz, porque así tú eres completamente feliz. – Le dijo robando un rápido beso en los labios para que nadie los viera, mientras seguían bailando alrededor de la pista de baile.

-¡Anthony! – Le dijo ruborizándose por completo.

-Eres mi prometida y pronto serás mi esposa y mi mujer. – Le dijo acercándose a su oído para susurrarle esas palabras que la hacía estremecer por ese contacto tan sutil que recibía en su oído, adoraba esa caricia que le hacía con sus palabras porque la transportaban a ese mar de sensaciones que despertaban su cuerpo. – Y es lo que más deseo, hacerte mi mujer. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta con la misma voz, con la misma sensualidad que le demostraba siempre que le hablaba al oído, girándola así al compás de la música mientras le hablaba cosas al oído para hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera y poder sentirlo en su contacto.

El baile terminó, y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse de los futuros esposos, ambos estaban a medio salón despidiéndose de ellos.

-Bien muchachos. – Dijo una voz bastante conocida para ellos. – Nos retiramos. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, era Terry quien se acercaba junto a Susana, quien a pesar de ya haber sido presentadas sentía incomodidad de estar cerca de aquella rubia de ojos verdes, a la muchacha no le había simpatizado mucho conocer a la que por poco iba a ser la esposa de su actor favorito, y también le causaba cierta incomodidad que estuviera con aquel rubio que la había hecho suspirar antes de saberse embarazada del rebelde.

Candy solo la miró tranquila, a ella no le había causado el mayor efecto en su vida, solo un poco de celos al recordar que se había abalanzado a su prometido, pero al ver que su amor la trataba como a las demás mujeres le devolvía la calma al comprobar que realmente había sido ella la que se había ofrecido de cierta forma a su amado.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, Terry. – Dijo Anthony amable a aquel rebelde. – Creo que nos veremos pronto en su boda. – Dijo de nueva cuenta ya que Terry les había informado que se iba a casar con Susana y que ya estaban en los preparativos, Terry al ser mayor de edad ya podía disponer tanto de su dinero como de su vida y lo aprovecharía al máximo, más ahora que su padre no sería capaz de regresar al país.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Susana. – Dijo Candy amable a la rubia ojo azul, y ella le extendió la mano un poco dudosa.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Esperamos verlos en nuestra boda. – Les dijo feliz de decir en voz alta que se casaría con aquel joven.

-Cuente con ello señorita Marlowe. – Dijo Anthony correspondiendo a la sonrisa de aquella chica, ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia, muy diferente a la que le dedicaba a Candy, haciendo que Candy se sintiera molesta por la forma en la que le sonreía a su príncipe. Anthony sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Candy, la conocía muy bien y sabía que en ese momento estaba celosa por la atención que le ofrecía la rubia, la acercó a su cuerpo un poco más firme y Candy entendía ese movimiento, buscó sus ojos y encontró la mirada enamorada de su novio y se relajó, en esa mirada él le decía todo, siempre había sido así, cuando sentía celos ella tensaba su cuerpo y él la relajaba con esa mirada cálida demostrándole que no tenía por qué sentirse insegura. Terry no se había dado cuenta de aquella sonrisa, simplemente la tomó de la mano y se retiró junto con su suegra quien los seguía detrás una vez que se despidió de ellos.

-Sabes bien que te amo princesa. – Le dijo en cuanto se fueron, no alcanzó Candy a responder porque siguieron las despedidas.

-Buenas noches muchachos. – Decía Patty y Annie, quienes estaban acompañadas de los Cornwell, sus familias ya se habían retirado y ellas serían llevadas a su hogar por los caballeros de sus primos. – Candy, todo estuvo muy bonito. – Decía Annie emocionada con la fiesta de compromiso.

-Es verdad Candy, muchas felicidades a ambos. – Decía una sincera Patty, quien esperaba también que en un futuro se anunciara su compromiso.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos muchachas. – Dijo Candy abrazando a las dos chicas.

-Pueden llevarse mi auto Stear. – Le dijo Anthony viendo como Stear se le iluminaba su rostro al ver que sacaba las lleves para llevar a las chicas a su respectiva mansión. –Yo me quedaré un rato más con Candy. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras ellos salían de la mansión Andrew.

-Está bien, Anthony en un rato más regresamos. – Le dijo Stear tomando las llaves del Rolls Royce.

-Bueno hijo ya es hora de retirarnos. – Dijo Rosemary quien venía acompañada de su abuelo.

-Lo siento madre, le presté mi auto a Stear y Archie para que llevaran a sus prometidas, en un momento vendrán. – Le dijo mientras Rosemary lo veía con travesura, sabía que lo había hecho con el propósito de quedarse un rato más con Candy, ya que ella dormiría esa noche en esa mansión.

-Bien entonces, ve a platicar un rato con Candy al jardín, entiendo que no han tenido tiempo de estar ni un momento a solas. – Le dijo segura de su propuesta, ella no se había dado cuenta del leve "secuestro" que había cometido su hijo.

-Gracias madre. – Le dijo tomándole la palabra sin chistar. Ofreciendo su brazo a Candy para dirigirla al jardín nuevamente, Candy se dejaba guiar por aquel hombre que la hacía suspirar, ella también quería estar con él un momento a solas y disfrutar de su compañía sin testigos, sin miradas que los juzgaran o los pusieran en entre dicho.

Llegaron al jardín y se sentaron en una banca, una que estaba muy cerca de un farol y que alumbraba el lugar de una manera romántica, iluminando con tonos azulados y plateados aquella noche tan mágica que habían compartido.

-Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda, apegando su cuerpo al de ella, amoldando su figura a sus formas que calzaba a la perfección entre sus curvas. Candy cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto que recibía su cuerpo, acomodándose a él para sentir más aquello que le encantaba sentir. No le respondía con palabras, sino con los movimientos de su cuerpo le advertía que estaba disfrutando de ese contacto y sobre todo de escuchar su voz vibrar en su oído. – Te amo pecosa, amo cada pedacito de tu cuerpo, amo la forma en la que reaccionas cuando te hablo al oído, amo la forma de demostrarme que estas celosa. – Dijo esto último y Candy se detuvo en ese momento y se giró para encontrarse con su rostro y abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Tú eres completamente mío Anthony Brower. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. – Y lo sabes muy bien. –Le decía rozándolos levemente como incitándolo y tentándolo para que la besara, sin embargo se alejaba un poco para impedir que la besara. - ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Anthony sonrió con diversión al verla en esa posición de posesión que siempre le había demostrado sin llegar a ser dramática en su acción.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy total y completamente tuyo. – Le dijo por fin alcanzando sus labios para comenzar a besarlos con ternura, con deleite, saboreando sus labios con infinita pasión y amor, saboreando su sabor y degustando la dulzura de sus bocas, recorriendo su figura con ambas manos, acariciándola para deleite de su princesa, para demostrarle que era ella y solo ella la que lo ponía en ese estado de excitación, para demostrarle que no había ninguna mujer que quisiera tener a su lado más que a ella, su amada y querida Candy. Candy sonrió complacida con sus palabras, sabía bien que él la amaba, sin embargo le gustaba que se lo dijera y que se lo demostrara, le gustaba sentir esa pasión desbordarse de su cuerpo y detenerse en el suyo, fundiéndose en besos y caricias atrevidas, tal vez era el abandono sufrido de niña lo que la había hecho celosa, o tal vez era como su madre, no lo sabía, simplemente sabía que siempre le había molestado las miradas que le dedicaban otras chicas a su amado, pero en ese momento, no había nadie que lo observara, solo ella, solo ella era la afortunada de poder observar a tan perfecto hombre, y era suyo, completamente suyo.

-Yo también soy tuya, Anthony, completamente tuya. – Le decía entre besos, mientras ambos se centraban en el sonido que sus labios hacían al hacer contacto, demostrando la pasión que se dedicaban en sus besos. La temperatura aumentaba, sin embargo el control de ambos estaba alertado al pensar que tal vez podrían estar siendo vigilados por sus padres, no en vano sabían el lugar al cual se habían dirigido.

-Lo sé amor, sé que eres casi por completo mía. – Le dijo dejando de besarla y acariciando su rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo veían con duda.

-¿Casi? – Preguntó con duda.

-Me falta explorarte, me falta desnudarte, me falta conocer y acariciar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, me falta fundirme en ti y hacerte mujer en mis brazos, me falta hacerte el amor como un loco y solo así, podré decir que ya eres completamente mía. – Candy se ruborizó con las palabras que le decía su prometido, era verdad lo que le decía, sin embargo la vergüenza que aun sentía ante ello la rebasaba y se le reflejaba en su rostro. Cada palabra, cada susurro lo acompañaba de un beso tierno alrededor de su rostro.

-Te amo. – Le dijo correspondiendo a sus palabras. Anthony sonrió por la respuesta dada, ya que había sentido que le había costado trabajo formularlas.

-Y yo te amo a ti hermosa. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta en su oído lamiéndolo con discreción.

Las luces de un auto los obligaron a separarse de nueva cuenta, sabían que no podían avanzar mucho, sin embargo no solo podían expresar su amor con su labios o con sus manos, sino también con palabras y se habían dado cuenta ambos que era totalmente erótico provocar a sus sentidos con solo hablarse al oído.

Se despidieron con un corto, pero húmedo beso, con la promesa de verse otro día, ya que el siguiente lunes Candy regresaría al hospital para continuar con su curso de enfermería.

Esa noche ambos chicos no pudieron dormir, felices y extasiados de la noche que habían compartido, tal vez no habían estado mucho tiempo a solas, y no habían podido compartir más de unos cuantos besos, sin embargo las palabras dichas por el rubio habían causado revuelo en el cuerpo de la pecosa, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño sin caer en los sueños húmedos que le mostraban con imágenes las palabras que le habían dedicado entre besos y caricias.

La cuenta regresiva comenzaba, los preparativos comenzaban a hacerse junto con las amonestaciones que corrían en la iglesia, las cuales habían empezado hacía tiempo en Lakewood y se habían retomado de nueva cuenta, Anthony Brower y Candy White Andrew se iban a casar y todo Chicago, todo Lakewood y muy pronto todo el país se enteraría por las noticias de las columnas de sociales.

Sin embargo antes de aquella boda, otra se terminaba de organizar, era una boda totalmente diferente a la del par de rubios, era la boda del patriarca de los Andrew, sin embargo al ser una segunda boda no era tan ostentosa como la primera, al contario, era una boda discreta donde se celebraría su unión y al mismo tiempo el cumpleaños de su hijo Alejandro, el cual estaba corriendo por toda la mansión ilusionado por la fiesta que tendría, nunca le habían festejado en grande ya que siempre su abuelo le había llevado regalos al hogar, y su madre le hacía un pastel junto a los niños del aquel orfanato, sin embargo en ese momento esa fiesta sería en grande y más tarde se celebraría la unión por el civil de Albert y Dorothy para terminar en la noche con la unión por la iglesia.

La fiesta de cumpleaños había acabado, las firmas de ambos estaban plasmadas en los papeles legales que habían firmado ante el juez, el nombre de Alejandro pasaba a ser el de Alejandro Andrew Simmons y Dorothy dejaba de nueva cuenta su apellido de soltera para pasar a ser una Andrew, por fin, por fin se había cumplido aquella promesa de matrimonio que se había pactado cuando ambos eran unos chiquillos, pero que por circunstancias del destino no se había realizado.

-Por fin las aguas toman su rumbo. – Le dijo Harold a Elroy.

-No, mi querido Harlod, la vida sabe cuándo es tiempo de tomar su curso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que estarían igual que nosotros. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una sonrisa triste.

-Eso fue diferente Harold, nuestras vidas no estaban destinadas para estar juntas. – Le decía con melancolía al recordar que sus padres lo habían comprometido con aquella bella mujer la cual había sido la madre de Dorothy y que el amor que se habían profesado ellos de adolescentes solo había quedado en besos y caricias que se había llevado el tiempo, más no los recuerdos.

-Tal vez, también la vida quiera volver a retomar su curso. – Le dijo tomando su mano discretamente para dirigirla a su boca y besarla con ternura. Elroy solo le sonrió, fijando después sus ojos en la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo frente a ellos y Harold fue en busca de su hija.

Hubert Simmons no había perdido la esperanza de poder acercarse a la viuda Brower, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ella, sin embargo, el resultado siempre era el mismo, ser rechazado con elegancia y firmeza.

-Tienes que aceptar que ha sido el que más ha insistido. – Le dijo su hermano al verla rechazar de nueva cuenta a su futuro primo.

-Ya se cansará. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con su alegría habitual, Albert la admiraba por esa chispa y esa alegría que siempre demostraba, a pesar de todas las dificultades que había sufrido. Albert fue a tomar su lugar al frente de la iglesia, dejando a su hermana junto a su suegro.

-Madre. – Decía Anthony quien había sido un observador mudo ante aquel galanteo que recibía su madre. - ¿No crees que sería bueno darte una oportunidad? – Le dijo sincero.

-Amor, yo ya tuve una oportunidad con tu padre, y déjame decirte que a pesar de los años y de su ausencia, tu padre sigue enamorándome cada día. – Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con ternura, viendo la confusión de su hijo en sus ojos. – Tu padre cada día me enamora con una caricia hecha por el viento, me enamora a través de tus ojos que tienen su mirada, me enamora con tus acciones al verlo reflejado en ellas, me enamora con las rosas que brotan cada día en el jardín. – Le decía ya que Vincent había sido el que plantó las rosas que crecían en el jardín de los Brower. - Anthony, yo ya no puedo enamorarme de alguien más, simplemente porque ya estoy enamorada y mi vida está llena de amor y está completa, además pronto todo ese amor que tengo volverá a crecer y tu padre me enamorará una vez más a través de tus hijos. – Anthony veía admirado a su madre, era una maravillosa mujer que había decidido a amar a su padre a pesar de su ausencia y aun así era feliz, ella era mujer de un solo hombre y lo había demostrado siempre.

-No sabes cuánto te admiro madre. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras él le sonreía orgulloso.

En eso su mirada se dirigió a la chica que entraba en esos momentos a la iglesia quedándose estático al momento, Rosemary volteó hacia donde su hijo dirigía la mirada y pronto comprendió el porqué de su repentino cambio de actitud.

Candy entraba lentamente por el pasillo de aquella iglesia con un vestido de color marfil con algunas flores decorando sus tirantes, los tacones que calzaba la hacían verse más alta y estilizada, sus rizos caían a lo largo de su cuerpo y una corona de flores de tonos pastel decoraba su cabeza, parecía una ninfa que se había escapado del bosque mientras repartía pétalos de rosa para abrir paso a la novia que esperaba más atrás del brazo de su padre, Alejandro sostenía su velo y Candy miraba a su prometido con una mirada cómplice y enamorada, sin perder Anthony un detalle de los movimientos de su amada, quien se veía tan dulce y tierna ataviada en ese vestido.

Candy llegó al altar junto a su padre y le colocó una flor en la solapa de su traje, se la acomodó con amor y volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-Padre, deseo que seas muy feliz, que Dorothy llene tu vida de bellos momentos y que juntos compartan momentos llenos de alegría que juntos recopilaran. – Le dijo abrazándose a él mientras su príncipe la observaba esperándola en su lugar.

-Gracias hija, te amo. – Le dijo besando su frente con cariño. Candy se dirigió a su lugar, el cual estaba enseguida de su amado rubio, él la recibió con gusto tomando su mano para concentrarse ambos en la ceremonia. Stear y Archie se encontraban detrás de ellos igualmente emocionados de ver a su tío por fin sonreír.

Albert observaba como entraba Dorothy del brazo de su padre, la iglesia estaba llena solo de las amigos y familiares cercanos, él los observó a todos sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al recordar su anterior boda, tan diferente aquella ocasión, sin embargo había personas nuevas que se incluían a esa nueva felicidad, entre los presentes se le figuró ver de pie a una mujer de cabellos dorados y rizados y grandes ojos verdes que él conocía muy bien que lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de paz y una mirada llena de amor y de agradecimiento. Albert le sonrió de vuelta cerrando sus ojos al sentir las ganas de llorar.

-_Siempre estarás en mi corazón Candace, siempre te voy a amar. – _Dijo en sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a aquella pelirroja que representaba su presente y su futuro. Le sonrió enamorado y ella correspondió aquella sonrisa de la misma forma, llegando por fin a su lado extendiéndole la mano para acercarla a él y que el sacerdote los uniera por fin.

Sus manos se entrelazaban y sus miradas estaban conectadas uno al otro, atendiendo a lo que el sacerdote decía mientras se dirigía a ellos y a la vez oficiaba aquel sacramento. Albert sentía que su corazón se había liberado de un dolor que le había acompañado por muchos años y se sentía extraño, sentía que era un peso menos en su alma, sin embargo no le provocaba culpa, le provocaba paz y una tranquilidad que tenía muchos años de no sentir, una paz y una tranquilidad que lo había abandonado aquel 07 de mayo de 1898, en aquella noche fría y nevada en donde se escribió su desgracia, pero también se comenzó a escribir su bendición.

Continuará…

Hola señoras y señoritas hermosas, espero que estén muy bien con todas sus familias y que estén leyendo en la comodidad de su hogar, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo el cual estuvo muy variado pero que escribí con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.

Saludos y bendiciones para todas.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hermosas, sean bienvenidas a otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he utilizado para hacer una historia de mi inspiración, es sin fines de lucro y ya saben. NO APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

El sonido de unos pasos resonaban entre las tablas del escenario, un joven cabellos castaños se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro, tenía que hablar con su compañera de reparto y no había encontrado ni el momento ni el valor de hacerlo.

-Buenas tardes Terry. - Le dijo Karen quien llegaba a la cita que le había hecho aquel joven que la traía de cabeza, habían seguido su relación al ser Terry incapaz de terminar con ella y confesar cuales eran los planes.

-Karen tenemos que hablar. – La chica sintió que algo dentro de ella le decía que se alejara de aquel joven de una vez por todas porque estaba a punto de romperle el corazón, ella lo sabía, había escuchado los rumores que cada vez eran más fuertes del futuro enlace de Terruce Grandchester y la gran Susana Marlowe.

-Eso me dijiste ayer, sin embargo no lo hiciste. – Le dijo recordando que el día anterior había ido a su departamento para según él hablar con ella y habían terminado en la cama al ser él incapaz de hablarle de lo que tenía que decirle, por eso la había citado esa vez en el teatro, porque sabía que ahí sería imposible volverla a hacer su mujer, tenía que terminar con ella de una vez por todas a pesar de los sentimientos que lo involucraban con esa chica, si bien no eran de amor si eran de pasión y deseo lo que le despertaba, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y él había sido el primero y el único en su vida, el que se había atrevido a deshonrarla. – Tú dirás. – Trató de sonar fría y de ser fuerte, sabía lo que aquel joven le diría, estaba preparada para ello ya que era imposible callar las voces de la gente que hablaba a su alrededor.

-Me voy a casar con Susana. – Le soltó de pronto, mientras Karen se aferraba a su vientre al darle la espalda en un movimiento de defensa para sí misma. Bajó su rostro dirigiéndose donde estaban posadas sus manos y trataba de contener unas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Entonces es verdad. – Dijo sin voltear a verlo, no tenía el valor de volver a verlo a los ojos. Terry asentía con un movimiento de cabeza a pesar de que sabía que no lo veía. – Escuchaba los rumores a mí alrededor, sin embargo me negaba a creerlo. – Dijo con la voz cada vez más débil ya que le costaba cada vez más lograr reunirlas para que salieran de su boca.

-Karen… yo… lo siento. – Le decía mientras la sostenía por su espalda de los hombros.

-¿La amas? – preguntó con dolor de su corazón.

-Sí. – Le contestó en un susurro. – La amo.

-¿Y a mí? – Le preguntó impaciente ya que ella llegó a creer que si la amaba que cada vez que la hacía su mujer la llevaba al mismo cielo, disfrutando plenamente de las caricias que le proporcionaba llevándola al límite del éxtasis al hacerla terminar una y otra vez en cada encuentro.

-Te quiero y me gustas mucho Karen. – Le dijo tratando de no lastimarla. – Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. – Le decía intentando no hacerla llorar, cosa que era en vano, Karen sentía que a cada palabra que el actor le decía una herida se marcaba en su corazón.

-Entiendo. – Le dijo de nuevo, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Te prometo que…

-Quiero estar sola… - Le dijo sin dejarlo hablar.

-Karen yo… - Volvió a hablar de nuevo sin soltarla, ella se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

-Por favor. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta. – Déjame sola, yo estaré bien. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta escuchando cuando los pasos de aquel que ella consideró el amor de su vida se alejaban de aquel lugar. – estaremos bien… - Dijo una vez que el actor ya había salido del escenario.

-¿Le dijiste? – Dijo el productor de la obra quien iba entrando al lugar, era un hombre joven y había tenido un enamoramiento con la joven Kleiss, sin embargo ella se había encargado de desilusionarlo al confesarle que tenía un amorío con el joven Grandchester. La vio ahí hincada en el escenario, sola, envuelta en llanto y le partió el corazón.

-No. – Dijo en un susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían una vez más. – No tiene caso, él la ama a ella y pronto tendrán a su hijo.

-Tú también le darás uno hijo. – Le dijo aquel joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse protegiéndola en sus brazos.

-Prométeme que no le dirás. – El joven se levantó molesto y le dio la espalda. -¡Prométemelo por favor! – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Te lo prometo. – Le dijo apretando sus puños, estaba molesto con Terry porque no era la primera vez que le echaba a perder la obra, la primera vez fue cuando embarazó a Susana y ahora embarazaba a Karen y la abandonaba a unas horas del estreno, y aunado a todo ello él tenía un interés especial en aquella joven, sin embargo ella no le había correspondido.

-No te preocupes, en la noche tendrás tu estreno como lo esperabas. –Le dijo dirigiéndose a su camerino para encerrarse en él hasta que llegara la hora del estreno.

Karen se preparaba ante el espejo maquillándose ella misma y poniéndose el vestuario que usaría aquella noche, su noche, ella se iba a encargar de que esa noche brillara y demostraría lo talentosa que era, demostraría a todos y a Terry que ella era mucho más que Susana en todos los sentidos. Una altiva Karen salió al escenario, era la primera que diría las líneas para dar inicio a la obra.

El telón se abrió mostrando un lleno total y una bella Karen Kleiss demostraba su talento ante las miradas que se posaban en ella, al frente se encontraba la famosísima Eleanor Baker quien pasaba desapercibida por el vestuario que utilizaba, solo Terry sabía quién era, Susana estaba también en las primeras filas para observar de cerca a aquella que se había quedado con su papel en dicha obra.

Candy y Anthony estaban en el palco que era de los Andrew, acompañados de sus primos con sus respectivas novias, la tía Elroy se encontraba con ellos así como Rosemary ya que ambas eran admiradoras de aquella obra. Todos esperaban el inicio de la función que prometía ser espectacular, con la ayuda de Eleanor habían llevado aquella obra al teatro principal de Chicago, cosa que para Susana había sido algo humillante ya que ella no hubiera debutado en ese lugar.

La obra terminaba con un beso de los protagonistas, un beso que si bien muchas veces se había practicado tras bambalinas esa vez se iba a realizar ante cientos de espectadores, Karen aprovechó cada momento de la obra y al terminar cerró con un beso apasionado y sincero en los labios de Terruce, ante la mirada de celos de Susana, no solo por la manera en la que su prometido era besado, sino por la forma en la que aquella actriz había conseguido atraer las miradas de las demás personas, quienes se levantaban aplaudiendo fascinados con la actuación de los protagonistas.

Terry sintió ese beso muy diferente a todos los que se habían dado, si bien los besos en los ensayos eran verdaderos, ese beso lo sintió diferente, lo sintió como una despedida y eso lo hizo tener miedo, no sabía porque sentía miedo de lo que pasaría después de aquella actuación, volteo a ver a su madre y ella estaba fascinada de pie aplaudiendo a ambos, luego detuvo su mirada en Susana y aunque también aplaudía su mirada era de molestia, sabía que se había puesto celosa.

Los ramos de flores subían al escenario dirigidos a las nuevas estrellas de teatro que nacían, todo el elenco salió detrás del telón para agradecer agarrados todos de las manos, mientras el productor salía y tomaba de la mano a Karen para indicar que ella se había llevado la noche.

-Felicidades Karen. – Le dijo Terry una vez que habían bajado de escenario. – Estuviste grandiosa.

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien. – Le dijo Karen metiéndose a su camerino y cerrando la puerta asegurándola después de pasar, dejando a aquel rebelde fuera quien no se animó a entrar o siquiera a seguirla, se dirigió al su camerino en donde lo esperaba una Susana muy seria.

-Felicidades. – Le dijo mientras Terry se sorprendía porque no eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar de su boca.

-Gracias. – Le dijo sabiendo que estaba molesta. – Tú también hubieras estado espectacular. – Le dijo para hacer plática en esa incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Terry, tú y Karen han tenido algo que ver. – Preguntó Susana, quien no ocupaba ser muy observadora para haber llegado a esa conclusión. Terry bajó el rostro apenado, echándose la culpa sin siquiera tratar de defenderse.

-Lo siento Susana, pero te aseguro que eso se terminó. –Le dijo levantando su rostro buscando el de ella. Las lágrimas corrían ya por su rostro mientras sus ojos azules se ponían rojos por el llanto. Terry se hincó ante ella. – Te lo prometo, ella y yo ya terminamos, te lo aseguro. – Susana asintió y se aferró a su cuerpo, por más que quisiera alejarlo de ella no podía, lo amaba y esperaba un hijo de él, sabía que ya nadie se interesaría en ella después de eso, por eso intentaba de todas formas olvidar lo que pasaba y tratar de confiar en él, pero le estaba costando mucho.

-Quisiera creerte. – Le decía entre lágrimas.

-Es verdad amor, perdóname, te amo. – Le decía abrazándola a su pecho, tenía miedo de no verla y no ver al hijo que crecía dentro de ella, no quería que ella se llevara a su hijo lejos y este creciera lejos de él como él lo había hecho de su madre. – Karen no significó nada en mi vida. – Le decía sincero aquella joven no había sido nada en su vida, solo una más de las tantas con las que había estado.

Susana lo abrazó con amor queriendo confiar en él, sabía que así eran la mayoría de los hombres, así había sido su padre, sin embargo se negaba a creer que así fuera también su vida de casada.

-Terry te amo, pero no creo que pueda soportar otro engaño. – Le dijo triste abrazada a él.

* * *

Anthony y Candy venían bajando del teatro, ambos se habían dado cuenta de las miradas que había recibido Terry y Karen por parte de Susana, y Candy por fin había comprendido quien era aquella actriz con la que habían visto a Terry en aquel restaurante.

-Espero que Susana no tenga alguna complicación. – Decía el rubio quien sentía pena por la mujer de Terry. Candy lo miró con extrañeza al ver que estaba preocupado por Susana.

-¿Le sucede algo? – Le preguntó confusa por lo dicho por su novio.

-Amor, Susana está esperando un hijo de Terry. – Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho y pensó en Eliza, quien seguía encerrada ocultándose de la gente porque estaba esperando que llegara Tom de su viaje a Escocia.

-No lo sabía.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que ha habido algo entre Terry y Karen.

-Creo que a todos nos quedó claro con el último beso. – Dijo Stear quien se incluía en la plática de sus primos.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Archie, quien apoyaba a su primo y a su hermano.

-Esperemos que no pase a mayores, la boda pronto se realizará.

-No creo que ella lo deje. – Dijo Annie entrando a la plática.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Annie? – Preguntó Patty dudosa.

-Si ella está esperando un hijo de Terry, no creo que se atreva a ser madre soltera. – Dijo segura de sus palabras.

-En eso tiene razón Annie. - Dijo Stear quien entendía el punto de la pelinegra.

-Sería mejor ser madre soltera a soportar a un hombre que no te respeta. – Dijo Candy también segura de lo que decía.

-También eso es cierto. – Decía Anthony estando de acuerdo con su novia.

-Pero no todas pensamos igual Candy, Susana parece el tipo de mujer que es fuerte y fría por fuera pero está llena de miedos e inseguridades, lo demostró por la manera que reacciono al terminar la obra, aplaudió un poco y se dirigió de pronto a los camerinos. –Decía Annie.

-Eso es verdad Annie, pero si Anthony me saliera con algo así tenlo por seguro que aunque estuviera esperando un hijo de él no volvería a saber de mí. –Le dijo volteando a verlo con la mirada retacada de verdad.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de engañar a la mujer perfecta? –Le pregunto mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Y si fueras capaz con esa amenaza se te quitan las ganas. – Dijo Stear causando la risa de todos menos de Candy y Anthony, quienes lo miraban con molestia. –Ya, no dije nada. – Decía levantando las manos mientras los rubios se veían entre sí y estallaban en risas.

* * *

En el interior del teatro Karen se dirigía a la oficina del productor cargando una pequeña maleta en sus manos.

-¿Te vas? – Le preguntó al verla entrar.

-Ya sabía que así iba a ser.

-¿No podrías quedarte un par de meses más?

-No lo soportaría, además tú ya tienes una suplente y es muy buena también. – Le dijo estirando su mano para despedirse de él. – Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –Le dijo con una sonrisa amarga. El productor asintió.

-Llámame si me necesitas.

-Puedes ir a verme cuando gustes. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, como el amigo que siempre había sido desde que se había enterado de aquel amorío que tenía con Grandchester.

-Entonces ahí estaré diario. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Karen salió rumbo a su nuevo departamento, rumbo a su nueva vida, cargando en su vientre al fruto del amor que tenía por aquel rebelde actor, deseando encontrar la paz que requería su alma.

-Estaremos bien mi vida. – Le dijo a su pequeño.

* * *

Las campanas sonaban por todo lo alto mientras una elegante novia entraba del brazo de William Andrew, al fondo de la iglesia un hombre bastante atractivo esperaba a que llegara aquella que había elegido como esposa, sus ojos azules quedaban asombrados al ver a aquella rubia de mirada celeste que iba avanzando lentamente a él.

-Gracias Albert. – Le dijo Terry al recibir a Susana a su lado. Susana no tenía padre, ni ninguna figura masculina que pudiera entregarla en el altar, así que Terry pidió de favor al gran William Andrew que la entregara a él ante el altar, aceptando gustoso de poder servir de enlace a la joven pareja. Albert le sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar, enseguida de su hija y su yerno.

-Por lo menos ya estás practicando. – Le dijo Dorothy al ver como Albert veía a su hija y su sobrino con ternura de verlos juntos.

-Lo sé, ya falta muy poco para que estos dos se casen. – Decía entre queriendo que llegara el gran día y a la vez no.

La boda se llevaba con total naturalidad, el padre ya había preguntado si alguien se oponía y ya se escuchaban los votos matrimoniales que daba la pareja al frente.

En la parte trasera de aquella iglesia la figura de una bella mujer de cabello castaño se hacía presente, estaba en la entrada de la iglesia con la esperanza de que aquel que le había roto el corazón no llevara a cabo aquella promesa ante el altísimo, se había ilusionado tontamente de que no se llevara a cabo tal sacramento. Sin embargo aquella respuesta que escucharía salir de los labios de aquel rebelde volverían a destrozarle el corazón.

-Sí, acepto. – Decía aquel hombre que ella amaba y que se había convertido en el villano de su historia. Cuando terminó la ceremonia se aferró al brazo de su amigo quien había intentado detenerla para que no se torturara con aquella escena que presenciaban en ese momento.

Cuando los novios salían felices del brazo uno del otro, Terry noto que a la entrada de la iglesia estaba una mujer que él conocía muy bien, deteniéndose de pronto en su caminar para observarla con detenimiento, efectivamente aquella mujer que estaba en la entrada se trataba de Karen y la persona que lo acompañaba era su amigo el joven Standford, el productor de la obra.

Terry se había enterado después del aquel éxito rotundo que Karen había renunciado a la obra y que había cedido su lugar a la suplente que a pesar que era muy buena no había obtenido el mismo número de espectadores. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, la había buscado en su departamento varias veces para tratar de convencerla de volver a la obra, sin embargo se había cambiado de lugar y no sabía dónde localizarla, sintió ganas de ir hacia ella para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero sabía bien que Susana no lo soportaría de nuevo, tal vez ahora si lo dejaría para siempre.

Karen volteo a ver a Terry al sentir su mirada en ella y por reflejo agarró su vientre el cual estaba un poco abultado, mostraba un abultamiento muy parecido al que lucía Susana en esos momentos, el cual había sido cubierto con el fastuoso vestido de novia. Terry se sorprendió y cuando entre todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, aprovechó el descuido de Susana tratando de alcanzarla para preguntarle si era lo que él creía, sin embargo ya no la encontró, había desaparecido y se había quedado con esa duda en el alma, quemándole por dentro.

-_¿Está embarazada? - _ se preguntaba con miedo, queriendo negarse a sí mismo esa posibilidad. -_¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –_ Sin embargo no había nadie que le diera respuestas, nadie solo ella y aquel hombre que la había acompañado.

* * *

Candy caminaba con Anthony de la mano una vez más por aquel parque que diario recorrían para llegar a su hogar. Candy estaba viviendo ahora en la mansión de los Andrew desde el día de su compromiso, su padre se lo había pedido como único favor antes de la boda, quería convivir con ella esos últimos meses que le quedaban de soltería, y conocerse ambos, ella había aceptado a pesar de que su príncipe no estaba muy convencido, sin embargo sabía bien que era por la felicidad de su novia. Sus manos entrelazadas eran observadas por uno y otra enfermera que se cruzaban en su camino. Ya todos sabían que pronto se casarían y las compañeras de Candy ya se habían enterado que no era una estudiante más, sino que era una Andrew, parte de una de las familias de más poder en Chicago, a pesar de la división que había entre las chicas ya tenía ahora amigas que podría decir estimaban a la rubia.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy hermosa? – Le preguntaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos al tenerlos entre sus manos.

-Me fue bien amor, ¿Y a ti? – Le preguntó curiosa por saber cómo le había ido ese día, ya que siempre tenía una anécdota digna de contar.

-En realidad el día de hoy estuvo muy tranquilo, lo que fue bueno para mí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? – Le decía mientras se ponía frente a él coqueta con los brazos a su espalda, con travesura tentando su paciencia para que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara. La tomó de pronto de la cintura ocasionando un grito de la pecosa al ser sorprendida por él, seguido por una carcajada por parte de ambos al estar de nuevo juntos.

-Porque así pude pensar en ti todo el día. – Le dijo robándole un beso de sus labios el cual rápidamente fue correspondido por ella aferrándose a su cuello. De pronto Candy lo hizo a un lado ante el asombro de Anthony y comenzó a correr entre los árboles, Anthony entendió el juego de la rubia y comenzó a perseguirla entre risas, se veía hermosa corriendo tratando de ocultarse de él, buscando la manera de complicarle su alcance.

-No te me escaparas. – Le decía Anthony entre risas mientras Candy se emocionaba cada vez más al ver que su amado era muy rápido. Había llegado a una parte muy alejada del parque y por la hora ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Llegó hasta el lago y se detuvo a observarlo, según ella su amado Anthony aún no llegaba, pero de pronto sintió que la levantaron en brazos y la giraban mientras ella reía y gritaba de la impresión.

-Siento si te asusté amor. – Le dijo Anthony al bajarla de nuevo para tratar de calmarla, creía que había gritado de miedo, sin embargo la veía reír y eso lo hacía reír a él también.

-Yo te asusté a ti. – Le dijo traviesa.

-Entonces me las vas a pagar. – Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas recostándola entre las hojas mientras ella gritaba que no aguantaba, poco a poco las cosquillas se convirtieron en caricias y Anthony terminó sobre el cuerpo de su amada. Hacía mucho que no estaban en esa situación, el haber estado separados cada uno en su mansiones los habían mantenido ocupados ya que siempre estaban rodeados de gente, solo cuando iban caminando por el parque usaban ese momento para estar un rato a solas, pero siempre había un motivo para llegar a tiempo a la casa, en cambio ese día no había ningún pretexto, no había ningún compromiso, tenían tiempo de disfrutarse un poco.

Anthony comenzó a besarla con mucha ternura buscando controlar un poco el deseo de tener su cuerpo debajo de él.

-Eres hermosa mi vida. – Le decía con una voz muy ronca y sensual que salía de su garganta, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su oído y su barbilla con besos húmedos y lentos. El uniforme de ella impedía besar libremente su cuello, sin embargo el sentir sus formas sobre él no era impedimento, buscando la manera de acariciar su cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Mantuvieron una acalorada sesión de besos por un buen momento, demostrándose con esa caricia todo el amor y el deseo que tenían dentro de su ser, se amaban y se necesitaban, sin embargo Anthony sabía que no era ese ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerla su mujer.

-Anthony. – Dijo Candy sintiendo la humedad llenar su cuerpo y un palpitar que le anunciaba que necesitaba más de esas caricias. El llamado de su novia lo hizo detener esos movimientos y se levantó un poco inquieto sentía que la había ofendido, se sentía frustrado pero no era culpa de ella, sino de él por no haber sabido controlarse al tenerla en esa posición, había disfrutado de su boca muchas veces y había acariciado su cuerpo también, pero sabía que debía controlarse solo un poco más.

Candy lo vio alejarse hacia el lago y se levantó apenada detrás de él mal interpretando la situación.

-Amor, lo siento. –Le dijo apenada con la voz apenas audible a sus espaldas. Anthony se sorprendió con sus palabras y volteo rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡No mi vida! ¡Yo lo siento! – Le dijo abrazándola a su cuerpo con ternura y necesidad. – Yo he sido un tonto por haberte ofendido de esa manera. –Le decía triste reprochándose el hecho de haberla acariciado de esa forma en un lugar público. – Te amo, lo sabes, y te deseo, también lo sabes, y no estuvo bien lo que hice. – Le decía apenado. Besó su coronilla y la miró a los ojos. – Yo puedo esperar. – Le dijo sincero, el momento ya había pasado y la calma había regresado a su cuerpo, Candy lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Te amo. – Solo atinó a decirle, ella tampoco lo culpaba, al contrario ella estaba igual que él deseosa de estar a su lado, pero no en ese lugar, no de ese modo, ella deseaba que su primera vez fuera romántica y especial y el rubio estaba de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo las hormonas le ganaron en ese momento.

-Nuestra primera vez será única y especial mi amor, te lo prometo. – Le dijo enamorado, faltaba muy poco para la boda, y pronto estarían de vacaciones, Candy y Anthony sabían que no podían irse mucho tiempo de luna de miel, así que habían aprovechado sus vacaciones para hacer un viaje dentro del mismo país ya que la guerra no permitía realizar viajes a Europa.

-Lo sé amor. – Le dijo también enamorada aferrándose a su cuerpo buscando siempre esa calidez y refugio que le otorgaban sus brazos.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew como siempre muy abrazados y hablando cosas melosas al oído, sin embargo una sorpresa los esperaba, en el salón de la mansión se encontraba un vaquero amigo de ellos que tenían tiempo sin ver.

-¿Tom? – Dijo Anthony en cuanto entro junto a Candy.

-¡Anthony! ¡Candy! ¡Qué gusto verlos juntos! – Le dijo emocionado. Se fue sobre ellos y los abrazó con mucho cariño.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Le preguntó Candy a su amigo. Él negó con su cabeza.

-Voy entrando, apenas Alfred avisará al señor Andrew de mi presencia. – Decía apenado rascando su nuca en señal de pena por la situación que estaba viviendo. -¿Cómo está Eliza? – Les preguntó preocupado por ella.

-Triste. – Dijo ella. – Preocupada, tiene días que no sale de su habitación por que cada día se nota más su embarazo.- Dijo Candy a su amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – Preguntó ansioso.

-Tiene cerca de siete meses Tom. –Le contestó Anthony. Tom se sorprendió. Él tenía cinco meses que se había ido a Escocia y no había vuelto no por miedo o por los negocios, sino por el problema de la Guerra, si no hubiera sido por el abuelo de Anthony aún no llegaría, y a pesar de eso les habían varado el barco por semanas porque no los dejaban desembarcar, así que tuvo que seguir más tiempo en alta mar en lo que se conseguían los permisos para poder tocar tierra firme.

-Me sentí muy mal al enterarme de la situación. – Dijo ante la mirada confusa de los rubios. – No me mal interpreten, me da gusto que vamos a ser padres, yo amo a Elisa y mucho, por ella hice ese viaje, cuando su madre me fue a buscar me enfrentó diciendo que yo no tendría el dinero ni modales suficientes para darle a Elisa todo lo que ella merece, me prohibió verla y le prohibió salir, yo tenía ganas de despedirme de ella y avisarle que me iría a hacer ese negocio, me fue muy bien ¿Saben? Ahora sí, ni la señora Leagan ni nadie podrá decir que no tengo dinero para darle todos los lujos que ella y mi hijo merecen. Nunca pensé que por la guerra tardaría tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos que Elisa esperaba un hijo mío. – Dijo de nueva cuenta bajando su mirada.

Los Cornwell iban llegando junto a sus primos habían escuchado a Alfred decirle a Albert que Tom había llegado y mientras Albert iba por Elisa los chicos iban a ver a Tom.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que apareces! – Le dijo Archie palmeando su espalda en señal de saludo.

-¡Archie! ¡Stear! Gracias por lo que han hecho por Elisa, mi madre y mi padre me tuvieron al tanto. No saben de verdad cómo les agradezco que la hayan podido sacar de su casa, sino en estos momentos no sé qué hubiera sido de ella y mi hijo. – Dijo con sinceridad viendo como ambos chicos le sonrían en respuesta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, la verdad es que todo fue gracias a Archie, ya que Elisa nos pidió ayuda cuando estábamos en la búsqueda de Candy y Archie nunca se negó a ayudarla.

-Gracias hermano. – Le dijo Tom a Archie palmeando su espalda.

-¿Dónde está ella? – Decía ansioso deseaba verla, abrazarla, su cuerpo exigía tener a su mujer de nuevo a su lado.

-No te preocupes Tom, ya falta menos para que ella esté aquí. – Le dijo Anthony al ver lo ansioso que estaba. Él era uno de los que mejor lo entendía, al haber estado tanto tiempo separado de su pecosa.

-Me duele pensar lo que ha sufrido y más que haya permanecido escondida por mi culpa.

-Elisa es fuerte Tom. – Le dijo Candy.

Albert llegó a la habitación de Elisa y tocó para avisarle de la llegada de Tom, una Elisa con los ojos inflamados apareció tras la puerta, Albert sintió su corazón estrujarse al verla en ese estado.

-Elisa, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí tío. – Dijo tratando de recomponerse.

-Cámbiate de ropa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad. Elisa comprendió por la manera como le sonreía, preguntando con su mirada si era verdad. Albert asintió. – Te está esperando abajo. – Dijo de nueva cuenta. – Anda apresúrate. – Elisa fue hacia su guardarropa para buscar uno de los vestidos que le habían mandado a hacer, una vez que estuvo lista se apresuró a bajar sintiendo que su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía controlarlo.

Los chicos seguían acompañando a Tom mientras Albert venía bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa al ver al moreno en el salón.

-Tom, bienvenido. – Le decía extendiendo su mano para saludar al moreno.

-Señor Andrew. – Dijo Tom estirando a la vez su mano para recibir el saludo, sin embargo Albert lo jaló hacia él para darle un abrazo. – Gracias por lo que ha hecho por Elisa.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Tom, Elisa es parte de la familia, lo bueno que pudimos sacarla de su casa, porque a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad al momento de salir embarazada no lo era, y su madre no tenía buenas intenciones con respecto a esto. – Decía Albert serio para advertirle la situación al muchacho.

-Quiere decir que… -Dijo Tom molesto por lo que esas palabras le implicaban. Albert asintió.

-Así es Tom, Sara tenía la intención de casar a Elisa con un amigo de su padre, un tal señor Hopkins, no es de este lugar, dejó salir a Elisa para que pidiera ayuda por la situación de su padre.

-Sí, también me enteré de ello. – Decía Tom apenado como si lo sucedido fuera culpa de él, aún no creía que el señor Leagan se hubiera animado a hacer tal bajeza si él nunca le demostró estar en desacuerdo con la relación que tenía con Elisa, aunque tenía que reconocer que antes de tratarlo también él buscaba comprometerla con Anthony.

-Elisa nos comentó la situación y el estado en el que se encontraba y hablé con Sara, ella quería que Elisa perdiera al bebé, para poder casarla con dicho señor.

-¡Vieja maldita! – decía Tom con los puños blancos de lo que los apretaba por el coraje que le causaba aquella señora, que lo quisiera o no era su suegra.

-Otra opción que sugirió era que al nacer el bebé lo daría en adopción, es por ello que el miedo incrementa en Elisa cada vez que avanza el tiempo y se acerca a dar a luz, sin embargo ahora que estás aquí todo será más llevadero para ella.

-¡Elisa! – Dijo Tom enamorado al ver a su mujer bajar con cuidado las escaleras, el abultado vientre se vislumbraba en su cuerpo, se veía hermosa para los ojos de Tom, el caminar de ella era lento buscando la estabilidad para no dar un mal paso, Tom no espero a que bajara sino que corriendo hacia ella la encontró y la ayudó a bajar para abrazarla a su pecho, besando su frente y su rostro repetidamente, feliz de verla de nuevo y más de encontrarla bien gracias a los Andrew.

-Tom. – Le decía Elisa feliz, llorando una vez más, en sus ojos se volvían a reflejar esas lágrimas que no la habían abandonado durante el embarazo solo que ahora el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba felicidad y no tristeza.

Candy se abrazó a Anthony también con la mirada llena de lágrimas, emocionada por el encuentro que se había dado entre aquellos dos chicos, sintiendo una emoción al recordar lo que ella había sentido al ver a su amado Anthony de vuelta. Anthony la sintió temblar de la emoción y la abrazó más fuerte protegiéndola con sus brazos.

-Te entiendo mi amor. – Le decía muy cerca de su rostro, él también había tenido esa sensación al verlos abrazarse. Ambos estaban emocionados con ese reencuentro.

-¿Se dan cuenta que todos hemos estado separados de nuestras novias por un tiempo? – Preguntó Archie mientras los demás lo veían cayendo en cuenta que era cierto, todos habían estado separado de sus prometidas por diferentes razones y la sensación de vacío de los brazos del ser amado era un martirio para sus almas. –Bueno solo falta Stear. – Dijo completando lo que tenía pensado, pero más tardó en decirlo que Stear en soltarle un zape en su nuca. -¡OYE! – Le dijo molesto volteándolo a ver mientras se sobaba en el lugar del golpe.

-Eso es para que tu comentario no sea realidad hermanito. – Decía Stear porque no quería sufrir lo que había sufrido, su hermano, su primo, su tío y su amigo, él era feliz con Patty muy feliz, y no permitiría que la separaran de su lado, bueno eso decía él, solo podía pedir que no lo separaran de su amor.

-¡Pero me dolió! – Le dijo Archie aun quejándose por el impacto, mientras los rubios y el mismo Albert se reían de la situación.

-Tom, creo que tenemos que seguir hablando. – Le dijo Albert a Tom y Elisa para que los siguieran al despacho. Apareciendo detrás de ellos la matriarca de la familia, con su expresión fría y sin emoción al ver a aquel joven en su morada.

-Hasta que apareció joven Stevens. – Dijo con su ya habitual forma de hablar, mientras Tom y Elisa la veían preocupados por lo que tuviera que decir, sin embargo cuando voltearon a ver a Albert se dieron cuenta que ese hombre que estaba junto a ellos los ayudaría con ella, sin embargo ambos tenían que soportar el sermón que les tenía preparado.

Continuará…

Y terminó otro capítulo más jajajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho hermosas, aquí seguimos reportándonos con los capítulos, esta historia avanza más rápido porque como les había dicho la escribí primero que la otra y tengo un poco más claro las ideas, en la otra sé lo que tengo que hacer y a donde tengo que llegar, pero estoy preparando el camino, así que no se desesperen por favor.

El día de antier no me llegaban los mensajes, solo se incrementaba la cuenta y no aparecía nada y temí que tuvieran problemas también de ver el capítulo, sin embargo al parecer fue solo en los review el problema, ojalá no pase lo mismo, espero sus comentarios y sobre todo espero que estén muy bien en sus países, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, mis mejores deseos y bendiciones.

Saludos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Aquí llego el segundo capítulo más esperado, y digo el segundo porque el primero les puedo asegurar que es la noche de bodas jajajaja pero para esa tengo que inspirarme un poco así que paciencia por favor. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**UNA BODA DE ENSUEÑO**

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

Se levantó esa mañana más temprano que nunca, veía cómo la luz entraba por su ventana iluminándola por completo, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño que se le había negado esa vez, estaba ansiosa, ilusionada, los ruidos y los murmullos se escuchaban en las afueras de la habitación, escuchándose las órdenes y las voces inquietas de su tía abuela.

-¡Rápido! ¡No pueden dejar eso ahí! – Un sonido se escuchó en su puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pero niña! ¿Todavía estás en pijama? –Le preguntaba asombrada por la situación en la que la encontraba.

-¡Es muy temprano! – Le decía en su defensa.

-¡Nunca es temprano para un evento de tal magnitud! – Decía desesperada. - ¡Anda Candy que hoy es el día tu boda! – Decía una vez más para apurarla a levantarse. -¡Vamos niñas apresúrense! – Le decía a las mucamas que se encargarían de bañar a Candy para alistarla, la preparación para la novia comenzaba desde muy temprano, tenían que darle un baño especial y tratamientos a su piel para que estuviera radiante la noche de bodas.

-¿Todo esto es necesario? – Preguntaba dudosa de todo lo que le hacían hacer.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Todas las novias Andrew han hecho esto antes! – Le decía con exigencia.

-A Elisa no le hicieron eso. – Decía en su defensa al sentir que le quitaban su ropa para dejarla solo en los interiores comenzando a untar una crema alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo de Elisa fue diferente, su boda tuvo que ser discreta por su situación. – Dijo la matriarca cambiando su semblante por uno más amargo, aún le molestaba que ella hubiera salido embarazada antes de tiempo y más que se hubiera casado con un vientre tan notorio, había sido la comidilla de la ciudad, a pesar de que habían tratado de hacerlo lo más discreto posible.

Candy se dejó hacer y deshacer en su cuerpo y su cabello un sinfín de tratamientos que le aplicaban para que resaltaran su belleza, ello lo veía totalmente innecesario pero sabía que no tenía alternativa.

La tía abuela salió de la habitación para seguir dando indicaciones a los demás empleados, mientras ella se resignaba a todo lo que harían, ella quería salir y ver aquella mañana, disfrutar en todo su esplendor el día que sería el más feliz de su vida, grabarlo en su memoria para siempre y atesorarlo en sus recuerdos.

-¡Mira nada más esas ojeras! – Decía una de las chicas que habían ido a ayudarle.

-¡Buscaré unas compresas de manzanilla! – Gritaba otra para correr rumbo a la cocina para conseguir las compresas de manzanilla para bajar la inflamación de sus ojos.

-¡Trae unas rebanadas de pepino! – Gritaba otra para conseguir lo mismo.

Candy suspiraba resignada una vez más, no entendía todo lo que pedían aquellas chicas, no era ninguna ensalada para que le pusieran pepino, ella nunca había ocupado nada de lo que estaban poniendo.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven enamorado también había tenido una noche algo abrumada, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño por la emoción que le causaba que pronto sería un hombre casado, había anhelado tanto que ese día llegara que creía que era imposible que ya hubiera llegado.

-Buenos días madre. – Le dijo a Rosemary quien se encontraba ya lista para ir a la iglesia y ayudar con las indicaciones, ella sería la encargada de supervisar que la iglesia quedara decorada adecuadamente.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿No pudiste dormir, verdad? – Le preguntó al ver las bolsas bajo los ojos de su hijo. Anthony negó.

-Estoy tan emocionado madre, que me quedé pensando hasta muy tarde en cómo sería nuestra vida de ahora en adelante. – Rosemary lo veía con una risita de diversión. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso madre? – Preguntó confundido.

-Recuerdo que el día de mi boda, tu padre también llegó con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. – Dijo divertida. – Pero se veía adorable, igual que tú. – Le dijo dándole un beso en su frente, mientras Anthony la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó confundido al ver a su madre tan temprano lista para salir.

-Voy a supervisar el arreglo de la iglesia ¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó de nueva forma divirtiéndose por lo despistado que estaba su hijo, eran los nervios por la boda.

-Te acompaño, quiero estar seguro que las Dulce Candy estén en el lugar. – Dijo ofreciendo su brazo a su madre para acompañarla al lugar.

Cuando terminó el arreglo de la Holly Name Cathedral de Chicago, Rosemary y Anthony quedaron maravillados, su apariencia era impresionante, los grandes arcos que la formaban y las columnas estaban adornados con grandes ramos de rosas de color rosa bajito con marfil, y el altar estaba adornado con puras dulce Candy, Anthony había cosechado principalmente esas rosas para adornar el altar, habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-¡Quedó hermosa hijo! – Dijo Rosemary emocionada.

-Es verdad madre. – Dijo Anthony feliz del resultado.

-Vamos a la mansión para ver si podemos ayudar en algo. – Dijo Rosemary quien no quería perderse ningún detalle de la boda, era la boda de su único hijo y tenía que aprovecharla al máximo.

Ambos llegaron en el automóvil de Anthony, observando el rubio el gran movimiento que se vislumbraba en la mansión, había muchas personas que iban y venían con mesas, sillas y toda clase de adornos.

Las flores comenzaban a desfilar y una vez más las Dulce Candy llegaban a pedido del rubio para adornar el salón principal.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la tía abuela sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Vengo a ver si es necesario mi ayuda. – Dijo buscando entre los presentes a su novia, sin embargo no la veía por ningún lado.

-Será mejor que te vayas Anthony. – Dijo la señora Elroy ante el asombro de su sobrina y de su casi nieto.

-¿Sucede algo tía abuela? – Preguntó Rosemary.

-De ninguna manera, pero no es conveniente que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda. – Dijo la solemne dama con su semblante duro y frío.

-Pero Candy no está aquí. – Decía Anthony en su defensa para quedarse un poco más, quería ver aunque sea de lejos a su pecosa.

-Stear, Archie. – Decía la anciana al ver a sus otros nietos acercarse a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo tía abuela? – Decía Stear al llegar al lado de su hermano.

-Necesito que se lleven a Anthony de aquí por favor. – Los chicos volteaban a ver a Anthony confundidos. – No es conveniente que vea a Candy antes de la boda. – Ambos chicos comprendieron y tomaron a su primo de los brazos uno de cada lado.

-Vamos Anthony, la tía abuela tiene razón. – Decía Archie, mientras Anthony los seguía no muy convencido y su madre lo veía divertida.

-Pero… ¡Mamá! – Decía quejándose a ver si su madre hacía algo. Sin embargo, Rosemary le decía adiós con su mano y su mirada traviesa.

-Te veo después mi cielo. – Le lanzó un beso al aire y le guiñó un ojo divertida mientras veía como su hijo la veía inconforme.

Los tres chicos se salían de la mansión y se subían al auto de Anthony.

-Vamos Anthony, dame las llaves. – Le decía Stear estirando la mano para que le diera las llaves, el rubio sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto y se las entregó a su primo no muy convencido. – Vamos Anthony sabes que es mejor irnos, sino la tía abuela nos retará.

-Tiene razón Stear, Anthony vamos a dar una vuelta mientras ellas terminan de arreglar todo para la fiesta. – Decía el gatito mientras Anthony tenía otra idea en mente ya que no lo dejaban ayudar en el arreglo de la mansión.

-Tengo una idea mejor. – Dijo con un semblante misterioso mientras sus primos lo veían divertidos esperando que les compartiera su plan, sabían por la expresión que tenía que algo tenía en mente y que era algo que los involucraba y no tenían ninguna duda de hacerle segunda a su primo.

-Tú dirás a dónde vamos. – Dijo Stear al volante mientras Archie se colocaba en la parte trasera del auto.

-A la mansión Brower. –Dijo Anthony decidido. Mientras Stear aplastaba el acelerador para salir de aquella mansión y dirigirse a la de su primo.

Mientras los chicos se dedicaban a ir a la mansión de Anthony, Candy seguía sufriendo por los tratamientos que le ponían.

-Adelante. – Dijo la rubia al escuchar emocionada que alguien tocaba la puerta, esperaba que fuera su salvación. – ¡Tía Rosemary! – Dijo emocionada al ver a su tía. - ¿Dónde está Anthony?

-No te preocupes por mi hijo Candy, hace un momento la tía abuela lo corrió de la mansión. – Le dijo con una risita traviesa.

-¿Lo corrió? ¿Pero por qué no me avisaron nada? - Decía Candy sin moverse mucho pero si atendiendo a lo que su tía decía.

-El novio no puede ver a la novia Candy, y mi hijo también se fue muy decepcionado de no verte. – Le dijo para que ella comprendiera que no se había ido por su propio gusto.

-Lo entiendo. – Decía Candy un poco desilusionada ya que toda la noche la había pasado pesando que lo vería unas horas antes de casarse, sin embargo parecían que los planes que tenían para ellos eran otros.

Rosemary llevaba una caja bastante grande y la pecosa no había reparado en ella al momento que entró en la habitación, todo por la necesidad que tenía de saber de su príncipe.

-¿Qué es eso tía? – Preguntó por fin al ver que la colocaba sobre la cama.

-Es un regalito para ti mi niña y para mi hijo. – Le dijo con un guiño y abrió la caja para mostrárselo a su sobrina.

De la caja sacó un coqueto corsé completamente blanco adornado con encajes y listones de seda, venía junto con un calzón bombacho de los mismos materiales el cual era adornado con encaje en la parte que se ajustaba a las piernas y a los lados tenía unos coquetos moños que adornaban tal prenda.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijeron las muchachas que ayudaban a Candy mientras ella se sonrojaba bastante al ver lo que le había regalado su tía y más cuando cayó en cuenta porque decía que era para ambos.

-¿Te gusta hija? – Le preguntó ante la reacción que tenía la pecosa, viendo como su rostro se coloreaba en el acto.

-Está muy bonito tía. – Le decía cubriendo su rostro.

-Estoy segura que a mi hijo le encantará. – Decía traviesa. - Te verás hermosa en él y combina perfectamente con tu vestido de novia. - Diciendo esto la puerta fue tocada de nueva cuenta abriendo Rosemary en el acto para que entrara la persona que estaba esperando.

Candy sorprendida vio que era una infinidad de personas que entraban detrás de madame Monique quien sería la encargada una vez más de arreglar a la joven. Todas llevaban una infinidad de cosas cargando entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntaba Candy aún sin dejar de sorprenderse de todas las cosas que implicaba una boda.

-Ellos te ayudaran a preparar tu equipaje para la luna de miel. – Dijo su tía Rosemary.

-Pero aún no vamos a irnos, el pasaje es para dentro de dos días. – Decía Candy segura que tendría tiempo de preparar todo lo necesario para esos días que pasarían fuera de Chicago.

-Por eso mismo mi niña, no habrá tiempo de arreglar nada, así que ellos harán todo por ustedes. – Le dijo indicándoles el lugar a donde irían sin que la rubia se diera cuenta ya que su hijo le había dicho que sería una sorpresa.

Candy solo observaba a su tía con agradecimiento, creía que era algo pronto para todo eso, pero sabía que su tía tenía más experiencia que ella en esa situación. Cuando Candy volvió la mirada hacia la puerta vio que iba entrando un séquito de jóvenes que cargaban todas juntas el vestido de novia junto con todo el ajuar que utilizaría. Ella abrió los ojos emocionada a ver que era bellísimo el vestido que usaría.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijo emocionada.

-¡Es hermosísimo! – Decía Rosemary igual de ilusionada que su sobrina, ella estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin fuera a realizar el sueño de toda su vida. - ¡Te verás maravillosa en él!

-Salut, ma belle, bonjour. – Saludó Geovanny emocionado de ver nuevamente a su rubia favorita.

-Bonjour Geovanny. – Dijo Candy contenta de saludar a aquel que se había hecho amigo de ella.

\- Vous êtes impatient de commencer?*******1**– Pregunto el muchacho a la rubia.

\- qu'est-ce qui n'est pas trop tôt?*******2** – Dijo Candy con dificultad, mientras Rosemary estaba de acuerdo con el joven francés.

-De ninguna manera Candy, estamos justo a tiempo de comenzar tu arreglo para terminar a tiempo para la ceremonia. – Decía Rosemary mientras se dirigía con las demás mucamas, siendo la encargada de aprobar el vestuario que llevaría Candy a su luna de miel, mientras Candy era comenzada a ser maquillada.

Una vez terminado el peinado y maquillado de la rubia Candy se observaba en el espejo, se sentía diferente, hermosa y no podía despegar sus ojos del reflejo.

-Merci de ne pas couvrir mes taches de rousseur.*******3** – Le dijo a Geovanny, quien le sonrió por el esfuerzo de hablar en su idioma.

-No hay problema. – Le dijo con su acento francés tratando de hablar él también en la idioma de la rubia.

-Ahora el vestido. – Decía mándame Monique que estaba supervisando con mucho cuidado todo el proceso que llevaba el arreglo de aquella chica tan importante.

Candy ya no protestaba estaba completamente segura que era muy temprano, apenas si había desayunado y ya estaban por ponerle el vestido, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora se sorprendió con lo que le dijeron.

-Vamos chicas ayuden a colocar el vestido que ya falta poco para la ceremonia.- Decía madame Monique, la ceremonia sería a las cinco de la tarde y ya pasaban de las dos, tenían que terminar pronto de arreglar el vestido sobre el cuerpo de la chica ya que aún le faltaban unos cuantos ajustes los cuales se daban a lo último para que no tuviera ningún defecto.

Albert y Dorothy se habían mantenido un poco al margen de todo el alboroto que se había armado, ellos ya estaban listos para la ceremonia religiosa, así como Alejandro. Stear y Archie se habían arreglado también en la mansión de Anthony para ayudar a su primo en aquel plan que se le había ocurrido, divirtiéndose como nunca en esa nueva aventura a la que se embarcaba el rubio.

-Muchas gracias muchachos. – Les decía a ambos muchachos. – Siempre han estado ahí para mí, en los mejores y los peores momentos siempre han sido cómplices de mis ideas, incluso de las más locas, han sido más que unos primos para mí, son mis hermanos y eso siempre lo valoraré, de sobra está decir que también podrán contar conmigo siempre. - Anthony estaba feliz, había llegado por fin el día que tanto había anhelado y sus primos estaban ahí junto a él como siempre había sido.

-Lo sabemos Anthony, sabes que te queremos mucho, y para nosotros eres un hermano más. – Decía Stear abrazando a su primo mientras Archie se unía a ese abrazo que compartían.

Se terminó de acomodar su traje, se miró al espejo y recordó a su padre, en eso su abuelo llegaba para unírseles y le daba una palmada cariñosa en su espalda.

-Anthony, hijo. – Le decía unas palabras antes de que saliera de ahí ya que llegaría convertido en un hombre ya casado. – Quiero decirte que tu padre siempre me habló de lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, siempre me habló de las ganas que tenía de verte convertido y hombre, y te puedo asegurar que aún se sentiría verdaderamente orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido. – Los Cornwell decidieron darles privacidad y los dejaron un momento a solas mientras se iban al automóvil para esperar al rubio y llevarlo a la Catedral.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Stear? – Preguntó Archie al ver que su hermano había guardado algo en el maletero del automóvil de Anthony.

-Es una pequeña sorpresa para cuando los novios salgan rumbo a su luna de miel. – Decía Stear contento.

-No hermano, no vayas a cometer una locura, Candy merece estar tranquila de tus inventos por lo menos una vez en su vida. – Decía Archie viendo a su hermano, sabía bien que todas las sorpresas que su hermano inventaba para la rubia terminaban mal.

-No te preocupes Archie, esta vez es algo inofensivo. – Dijo Stear.

Anthony después de haber hablado con su abuelo salía junto con él para reunirse con sus primos.

-¿Estás listo Anthony? – Preguntaba Stear al verlo llegar. Anthony suspiró con una sonrisa tan espectacular que ambos chicos sabían que por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado.

-Estoy listo muchachos. Vamos. – Les dijo a ambos subiéndose en la parte trasera de su automóvil junto con su abuelo, mientras Stear y Archie iban al frente en el lugar del piloto y copiloto respectivamente. El señor Brower miraba feliz con orgullo a su nieto mientas él se cercioraba que tenía tiempo para llegar a la iglesia.

Mientras en la mansión Candy terminaba de ser enfundada en el espectacular vestido de novia que había mandado a hacer su tía, el diseño tenía un corte princesa, era de encaje y con un bordado en la parte superior con cristales de diamantes, el escote era en forma de corazón y se ajustaba por la parte frontal, las mangas eran amplias y largas, la falda era bastante amplia conformada de varias capas, la cola del vestido tenía varios metros de longitud lo mismo que el velo.

Su peinado era alto y se adornaba con pequeñas flores que hacían ver su rostro hermoso, mientras el velo se ajustaba de la parte de abajo del peinado y se ajustaba con broches en conjunto a las joyas, era un velo largo de encaje muy fino y delicado, se formaba de varias capas, por eso la manera de llevarlo sería con el mayor cuidado. Alejandro sería el encargado de llevarlo junto con una de las niñas de la familia, quienes habían estado bien instruidos de no ponerse a jugar con el.

Albert llegaba a la habitación de Candy, quedando impresionado con lo que veían sus ojos, ante él se encontraba una hermosa chica vestida de blanco, el vestido se le veía perfecto.

-¡Te ves maravillosa hija! – Dijo su padre al momento de ver a su hija. – Tu madre estaría verdaderamente orgullosa de ti. – Le decía con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. – Te ves tan hermosa como ella el día de nuestra boda. – Sacó de entre sus bolsillos un prendedor con el emblema de los Andrew, Candy ya tenía uno, sin embargo su padre decidió darle aquel que había pertenecido a su madre una vez que se había unido a la familia. – Este era el emblema de tu madre, sé que tienes uno pero creo que a ella le gustaría que llevaras este con orgullo al igual que sus joyas. – Candy se emocionó con lo dicho.

-¿Son las joyas de mi madre? – Albert asintió. – Todas las joyas que llevas el día de hoy, son las joyas que yo le regalé a tu madre para el día de nuestra boda. – Le dijo con la mirada nublada, los ojos de Candy comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción de lo que su padre le decía.

-Oh no, no, no, - Decía Geovanny preocupado porque se corriera el maquillaje de su obra de arte. – Sin llorar, s'il vous plaît. – Decía angustiado. Con ese comentario Candy comenzó a reír lo mismo que Albert y ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la salida.

Anthony esperaba fuera de la iglesia impaciente, viendo su reloj de vez en cuando sintiéndose ansioso porque no llegaba su pecosa.

-Tranquilízate Anthony, las mujeres siempre llegan tarde. – Le decía su abuelo quien recordaba que tanto su esposa, como su nuera habían llegado un poco tarde a su boda.

-No me importa esperarla abuelo, lo que me inquieta es que llegue con bien. – Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes Anthony, ya no debe tardar, ahí viene mi tía Rosemary junto Dorothy y Alejandro. – Decía Stear, la tía abuela tenía unos minutos que había llegado y esperaba la entrada de los novios dentro de la catedral.

-Anthony ahí viene el automóvil del tío William. – Dijo Archie al ver a lo lejos el automóvil. Una sonrisa de felicidad sustituyó el gesto de ansiedad de Anthony en su rostro. Al ver que el automóvil se estacionó frente a la catedral Stear rápidamente tomó a su primo de los hombros y lo dirigió dentro de la iglesia.

-Anda, anda romeo, tú tienes que estar en el altar esperando a tu novia. – Le decía una vez más su primo. Rosemary tomó el brazo de su hijo y se dispuso a acompañarlo hasta el altar.

-Vamos hijo, tu primo tiene razón. – Dijo ayudando a Stear y permitiéndole que él se fuera a seguir acompañando a su novia.

Albert bajó de su limosina y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para que Candy pudiera descender del vehículo, al abrir la portezuela del automóvil Candy extendió la mano para que su padre la ayudara a bajar, el peso del vestido le impedía caminar con naturalidad, Dorothy era la encargada de cuidar a los dos pequeños que llevarían el velo de Candy, Alejandro se colocó enseguida de su padre junto con Dorothy. Una vez que Candy pudo bajar del automóvil, Monique junto con su séquito de ayudantes se acercó a ella para acomodar el vuelo de su falda.

-Gracias Monique. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, al igual que a Geovanny quien se desvivía por que la rubia tuviera el maquillaje impecable, retocando por última vez antes de entrar a la Catedral.

-Felicidades linda. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, la modista se dirigió junto con los demás dentro de la iglesia para escuchar la ceremonia.

Candy observó la gran entrada de la Catedral y lanzó un suspiro ilusionada, por fin su sueño se haría realidad.

-¿Y Anthony? – Preguntó Candy a sus primos quienes la esperaban para ayudarla a subir las escaleras que tenían frente a ellos.

-Ya está esperándote frente al altar. – Dijo Archie viendo a su prima con nostalgia, recordando cuanto la había amado. Stear la observó de la misma forma con una sonrisa de lado, pero feliz de ver que finalmente llegaba a realizar su sueño. – Estás hermosa gatita. – Le dijo por fin Archie.

-Gracias Archie. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermano tiene toda la razón Candy, no he visto novia más hermosa que tú. – Le dijo feliz.

-Qué no te escuche Patty. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Los quiero mucho muchachos, gracias por habernos ayudado a cumplir nuestro sueño. – Les dijo mientras ambos chicos tomaban cada uno una de sus manos y la besaban con mucho cariño.

-Bien. – Dijo Albert. – Ya es hora hija. – Avanzaron rumbo a la entrada subiendo con mucho cuidado los escalones, mientras Stear y Archie la ayudaban de un lado Albert la sostenía del otro. El vestido era muy pesado y la rubia necesitaba ayuda.

Una vez en la puerta de la bella Catedral los órganos de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar tocando la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, interpretada por las maravillosas manos de Hoffman, un concertista muy famoso de la época. Cuando Candy comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo que la llevaría hasta su príncipe todos los invitados quedaron en silencio, observando la belleza de aquella joven, Candy veía que a cada lado de la iglesia estaban las personas que más la estimaban, personas con las que había compartido más de un capítulo en su vida y con las que había convivido. Entre los invitados alcanzó a ver a Mary Jane, junto con Jane y sus demás compañeras del hospital quienes la veían felices de verla vestida de novia, le sonreían y la saludaban haciéndole gestos graciosos, también vio a algunos compañeros de Anthony, unos de los tantos que tenía, así como a George junto a su familia, Elisa junto a Tom quienes lucían orgullosos el embarazo de ella ya sin importar las miradas de los curiosos. Iba la familia de Annie y de Patty, así como el rebelde de Terry con su ahora esposa Susana

Al principio de las bancas, se encontraba su familia, Dorothy en compañía de la tía abuela, el padre de Dorothy la acompañaba, estaban sus primos con sus prometidas y por supuesto su tía Rosemary junto a su abuelo Henry. Todos y cada uno de los presentes tenían una historia que contar con aquella rubia y por supuesto con aquel rubio, quien la miraba detenidamente desde su posición.

-Qué hermosa es. – Decían algunos de los invitados.

-Qué suerte tiene la muchacha, el novio es guapísimo. – Decían otras.

Anthony estaba perdido en la imagen de Candy, no podía aún ver la belleza de su amada, le parecían interminables los más de cincuenta metros que tenía que recorrer para llegar a sus brazos.

Cuando la tuvo más cerca se maravilló por hermosura de su amada, su rostro se veía radiante y el vestido que había elegido para ella le quedaba maravilloso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y no hubo poder humano que los desviara de su cometido. Albert llegó junto a él y extendió la mano de su hija para que él la recibiera.

Anthony extendió sus manos para alcanzar las de su princesa, que apodo más atinado el que le había puesto, ella lucía como una princesa, no lucía como una reina ante sus ojos. No hizo falta palabras, sus miradas decían todo, Candy miraba lo guapo y apuesto que se veía su príncipe enfundado en su negro Frac tan elegante y de buen gusto. Annie se acercó a la novia y le otorgó un enorme ramo de rosas para que otorgara a la virgen en su momento. Ella le sonrió y siguió su cometido mirando a su príncipe.

-Anthony, sé que no tengo que decirte que la hagas feliz, cuando tú has sido el único que siempre se ha preocupado por hacerlo posible. Lo único que te puedo decir es gracias por haber estado siempre ahí para ella, gracias por haberla hecho sonreír, gracias por haberla cuidado y gracias por haberte preocupado por su bienestar, gracias por haberla amado más de lo que yo la amé. – Le dijo con un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole continuar con ese discurso no elaborado.

-Gracias a ti tío, por haberme encomendado tan maravillosa tarea, créeme cuando te digo que en ningún momento fue para mí una carga hacerme cargo de ella, al contrario el verla sonreír era lo que me motivaba para seguir adelante y te prometo que ese continuará siendo el motivo principal de mi existencia. La amo y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar. – Le dijo seguro dando ese pequeño discurso que había sido escuchado por la pecosa quien estaba a nada de soltar las lágrimas, pero se acordaba de Geovanny y por la gracia que le causaba su amigo aguantaba su emoción.

El sacerdote se hizo presente una vez que terminó el órgano de tocar aquella melodía, se paró ante ellos y después volteó hacia sus feligreses decidido a comenzar el sermón de aquella tarde.

Una vez de haber iniciado el ritual de cada ceremonia se dirigió a los jóvenes novios, los vio con ternura por lo jóvenes que eran y comenzó las preguntas que hacía día a día a los jóvenes que se presentaban en su parroquia para contraer nupcias. Una vez habiéndose asegurado de que no había impedimento alguno para realizar ese sagrado sacramento comenzó su discurso.

-Joven Anthony Brower Andrew, ¿Acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Candy White Andrew, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida? – Anthony escuchaba atento a lo que decía el Obispo, al terminar la pregunta volteo a ver a Candy quien seguía aferrada a sus manos enfocando su mirada en la de ella.

-Sí, padre acepto. – Dijo enamorado sin dejar de poner atención a las palabras del sacerdote que ahora le tocaba preguntar a la rubia.

-Señorita Candy White Andrew, ¿Acepta usted por esposa al joven Anthony Brower Andrew, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida? – Candy recitaba las palabras del Obispo en su mente, teniéndolas memorizadas en su cabeza.

-Si padre, acepto. – Dijo con la sonrisa más grande que podían desprender sus labios, mirando aquellos azules que la tenían completamente enamorada.

Los dos rubios procedieron a ponerse sus argollas matrimoniales mientras decían los votos cada uno ante los invitados, quedando todos sorprendidos por la bella misa que se había otorgado.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe hombre. – Dijo el Obispo elevando una oración a lo alto, mientras los rubios se miraban como si pudieran o no comenzar a festejar. – Puede besar a la novia. - Anthony se acercó con cuidado al rostro de su ahora esposa y se inclinó hacia su rostro besando con ternura y mucho amor su frente en señal de respeto al altar. Candy recibió feliz ese contacto emocionada porque era el primer roce con los labios que tenía de su amado en todo el día, después de haberlos disfrutado tantos días seguidos ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Antes de abandonar la iglesia, Candy se hincó ante la imagen de la virgen que adornaba un lado de la capilla dejando las rosas a sus pies mientras un tenor italiano cantaba el Ave María, Anthony la escoltaba a su espalda observando hermosa imagen que le ofrecía su amada.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia Anthony ofreció su brazo a Candy y los ayudantes de Madame Monique iban tratando de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles a arreglar la gran cola del vestido así como su velo. Anthony ayudó a su amada para que avanzara sin mucho trabajo. Los presentes los veían felices mientras aplaudían dándoles el paso para que salieran de la iglesia. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la iglesia, la modista se acercó a Candy y con ayuda de Geovanny le quitaron la cola que llevaba el vestido, permitiéndole un mayor movimiento, así mismo el velo fue removido dejando únicamente uno que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Gracias. – Dijo Candy cuando se dio cuenta que el vestido podía volver a armarse, eso le permitió mayor movilidad ya que arrastrar la gran cola era lo que lo hacía más pesado. Monique le dirigió un guiño en complicidad.

Los invitados recibieron a los novios felicitándolos todos felices por la nueva vida que comenzarían de ahora en adelante.

El abrazo más emotivo fue el de Albert con Candy y el de Rosemary con Anthony, ambos hermanos abrazaban orgullosos a sus primogénitos mientras un Stear en complicidad con Archie, activaban los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Anthony y Candy se subieron a la Limosina donde había llegado la novia, era el auto que los llevaría a la mansión para festejar el enlace. El chofér se encargaba de llevarlos, mientras Stear se llevaba de regreso el automóvil de Anthony junto a su hermano y sus prometidas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión el salón se iluminó de nuevo recibiéndolos con aplausos y buenos deseos por parte de los empleados. Ambos chicos eran queridos y admirados por los empleados de aquella mansión y estaban tan felices como ellos que hubieran unidos sus vidas. Anthony y Candy veían lo hermoso que había quedado decorado el gran salón de la mansión, agradeciendo a cada uno de los empleados por su esfuerzo. Los invitados llegaban casi de inmediato y la ceremonia civil se realizaba en aquel lugar, firmando ahora ante la ley su unión haciéndola legal, el juez avaló el contrato matrimonial y los hizo firmar al pie de aquella acta que los unía en su matrimonio por la Ley.

Un ya viejo y conocido vals comenzó a sonar en el salón de baile, dando inicio al primer baile de casados de los rubios, sosteniendo Anthony por la cintura a su amada esposa con delicadeza, girándola al compás de la música mientras sus miradas seguían enfrascadas una en la otra.

Los invitados estaban encantados de ver tanta elegancia y tal derroche de dinero en aquella boda, había sido muy elegante y los medios se desvivían por obtener la mejor foto de la pareja para poder así ofrecer la noticia en las primeras planas de sociales del diario matutino.

Elisa estaba junto a Tom, quien buscaba la manera de que ella estuviera más cómoda ya que su embarazo dentro de poco llegaría a su fin.

Archie estaba en compañía de Annie, ambos también muy ilusionados porque dentro de pocos meses también ellos se casarían y era algo que los ilusionaba mucho, al ver a los rubios tan felices se les antojaba probar un poco de aquella felicidad.

Stear y Patty eran los que aún no anunciaban su compromiso y ella estaba un poquito desesperada porque él no se había visto muy interesado, sin embargo el buen Stear por primera vez en su vida sabía que era lo que le molestaba a su novia.

-Patty querida, dentro de poco así vamos a estar tú y yo. – Le dijo en un susurro al oído para que ella cambiara un poco su semblante.

-¿De verdad Stear? – Preguntó ilusionada. Stear asintió.

-De verdad hermosa, ya hablé con mis padres para que una vez que Anthony y Candy regresen de su luna de miel anunciemos nuestro compromiso por todo lo alto. – Patty se sintió en las nubes al escuchar lo que decía su inventor, faltaban pocos días para el anuncio del compromiso ya que sabía bien que Candy no estaría mucho tiempo de luna de miel por los estudios de ambos rubios. – Además mis padres no estarán mucho tiempo en la ciudad para variar, pero antes de que se vayan nuestro compromiso estará pactado así como la fecha para la boda. – Patty se colgó del cuello de Stear y le propinó un tremendo beso que hizo estruendo en el lugar, volteado una que otra persona que estaba alrededor.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Patty tímida a su novio, mientras él reía feliz por la reacción que había tenido.

El baile avanzaba conforme las horas del reloj corrían y cada vez se acercaba más la hora de que llegara a su fin y de que los novios se retiraran a pasar su primera noche juntos, las ansias de Anthony aumentaban, tanto así que cuando llegó la hora de retirarse Anthony fue el primero en comenzar a despedirse de sus padres.

-Veo que estás ansioso mi niño. – Le decía Rosemary con travesura, Anthony solo le sonrió feliz, no podía negar lo evidente. – No olvides lo que te dije amor. – Le dijo Rosemary a su hijo refiriéndose a la plática que había tenido la noche anterior con él.

-No te preocupes madre, no lo olvidaré. – Le dijo besando su frente con mucho amor. – Te quiero madre, gracias por ayudarme todo el tiempo, gracias por ser mi guía y mi mayor consejera, sin ti no hubiera logrado soportar la separación de mi amada Candy.

-No mi vida, gracias a ti por ser el hijo que eres. Te amo. – Le dijo con un sincero y fuerte abrazo. – Candy cuídalo mucho, hazlo feliz por favor y si se porta mal me avisas. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambos mientras reían por sus palabras.

-No te preocupes tía, lo haré el hombre más feliz de la tierra y si se porta mal serás la primera en saberlo. – Le dijo riendo con ella, sabía bien que eso era imposible, pero si llegaba a pasar ahí estaría su tía para darle un estate quieto.

-Hija quiero desearte que seas muy feliz, y también quiero que sepas que está siempre será tu casa, que serás bienvenida cuando tú o tu esposo así lo dispongan. – Albert le besó su frente y abrazó a Anthony al mismo tiempo. – Muchas felicidades a los dos.

-Candy, Anthony, por fin puedo estar tranquila, ustedes dos ya están casados, ahora me queda aquel par. – Dijo refiriéndose a los Cornwell que sonreían como bobos por lo que sabían de lo que su tía hablaba. – Quiero desearles mucha dicha y felicidad y también quiero que sepan que el camino que emprenden a partir de hoy no será fácil al contrario, podrá estar lleno de obstáculos, pero con el amor que sé que ambos se tienen y la confianza que han cultivado sé que les será más llevadero.

-Gracias tía abuela. – Le dijeron ambos rubios besando cada uno sus mejillas y abrazándola para dirigirse al auto de Anthony.

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y Candy tomó el pequeño ramo de rosas dulce Candy que había hecho su amado y se dispuso a arrojarlo entre las solteras presentes, giró el ramo unas cuantas veces y lo aventó a sus espaldas cayendo en las manos de su querida Patty, quien pegó un grito de alegría cuando esta captó lo que había sucedido, volteando a ver a Stear quien le sonrió con una sonrisa tierna.

Stear había preparado el automóvil para que pudieran usarlo, Anthony ayudó a Candy a subirse al auto y con un rápido movimiento se colocó del lado del chofer, encendió el auto y comenzó su camino. Unos botes colocados en la parte trasera del auto lucían amarrados con unos cordones y al ir avanzando hacían mucho ruido provocando que la gente volteara a ver el automóvil cuando este se abría paso entre las calles.

-¿Qué fue eso Stear? – preguntó Archie a su hermano quien lo veía un poco confundido.

-Es una pequeña sorpresa para que todos se den cuenta que ahí van unos recién casados. – En cuando el auto de Anthony atravesó el portón de la mansión unos fuegos artificiales explotaron iluminando el cielo, haciendo de ese hecho un espectáculo que agradó a los presentes. – Esa era otra sorpresita. –Dijo Stear contento porque su plan había funcionado por fin.

-Sorpresa la que se llevará Candy cuando entre a su nuevo hogar. – Dijo Archie a su hermano.

-¿Lo hiciste? – Archie asintió el cual se había ausentado unos minutos antes sin que la rubia se diera cuenta de ello, el plan que habían elaborado había funcionado a la perfección.

Continuará…

Quedo largo lo sé, pero tenía que ser especial la boda de los rubios, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo y siendo honesta pensé que hasta aquí fuera el final, pero pensé que aún hay temas que tengo que desarrollar otro poco, así que seguirán sufriendo otro poco con la historia jejejeje y con esperar un poco más las actualizaciones ya que los niños vuelven a sus tareas en casa y eso me quita tiempo de verdad snif! Pero en fin, sé que entienden que primero lo primero.

Les envío un afectuoso abrazo y mis más sinceras bendiciones, cuídense mucho y Dios los proteja.

Saludos!

***1.- ¿Estás impaciente por comenzar?**

***2.- ¿Qué no es muy temprano?**

***3.- Gracias por no cubrir mis pecas.** (INSISTO SEGÚN EL TRADUCTOR JAJAJAJA)


	35. Chapter 35

**Buen día señoras y señoritas hermosas, espero que estén muy bien todas y pendientes de la historia, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, la cual espero pronto llegará a su fin. Espero que disfruten el capítulo que me imagino es el que han estado esperando, espero haber quedado a la altura de la situación y no excederme en comentarios, espero lo disfruten y ya saben NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**LA NOCHE DE BODAS**

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Los nervios que invadían a Candy estaban a flor de piel, su príncipe conducía con precaución rumbo a la mansión de los Brower y ambos iban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirarse de vez en cuando dirigiéndose una mirada tímida al saber a dónde se dirigían y que sería lo que harían.

Anthony estaba ansioso y a la vez nervioso, tenía en mente la plática que le había dicho su madre que no olvidara, sin embargo al estar tan cerca de ella se le olvidaba por completo lo dicho.

-_Recuerda que lo más importante es tener mucho cuidado hijo, al ser su primera vez, ambos se sentirán un poco incómodos, sobre todo ella. Por eso es necesario que antes de hacerla tu mujer la estimules, que conozcas su cuerpo antes de nada. _

Anthony tenía esas palabras bien memorizadas en su mente, su madre había hecho el esfuerzo de hablar con él acerca de cómo debía tratar a Candy en su primera vez y a pesar de la pena que tenía su madre había logrado transmitir el conocimiento necesario.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó a su esposa al estacionar su automóvil frente a la mansión. Candy volteó a verlo y sonrió con timidez al momento que negaba con su cabeza.

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. – Le dijo en respuesta.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy igual. – Le dijo ansioso. Bajó del automóvil para dirigirse a la puerta de ella y la abrió extendiendo su mano para ayudarla bajar, el vestido le impedía su libre movimiento sin embargo ahí estaba él para ayudarla.

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y Anthony con una sonrisa levantó a su esposa en brazos para adentrarla a su nuevo hogar, ella se abrazó a su cuello para sostenerse y no recargar todo el peso en su príncipe ya era bastante con el peso del vestido. Anthony entró con mucho cuidado para evitar un accidente.

-Cierra los ojos. – Le dijo sonriendo, ante la mirada traviesa de Candy. Ella obedeció y cerró los ojos esperando abrirlos cuando él se lo indicara. - ¿Lista? – Preguntó una vez que se hubo adentrado a la mansión. Candy asintió. – Ya puedes abrirlos princesa. – Le dijo con su bella sonrisa Candy dirigió su vista hacia la entrada del salón y se encontró un camino lleno de flores y velas que estaban a lo largo de todo el salón, las velas se extendían hasta las escaleras y él lentamente la llevaba recorriendo ese lugar mientras Candy tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¡Es hermoso, mi amor! – Le decía emocionada. Anthony llegaba a la habitación principal de la mansión adentrándose con ella de la misma forma, en sus brazos, aún no la había bajado y había hecho gala de su fuerza al mantenerla todo el trayecto cargada.

-Qué bueno que te guste amor. – Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba la bajó con mucho cuidado y le permitió que observara la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras solo alumbrada por unas velas iluminando de una manera muy romántica el lugar, las rosas rojas y las Dulce Candy inundaban el lugar y el aroma impregnaba el ambiente.

-¡Todo es tan maravilloso! – Le dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación observando todos y cada uno de los detalles, girando su cuerpo para grabar en su mente esa maravillosa vista.

Anthony la abrazó por la espalda bajando un poco la manga de su vestido para poder besar con sutileza su hombro. Candy se estremeció a ese contacto y cerró sus ojos permitiendo que su amado comenzara a jugar con su cuello y su nuca, buscando la manera de quitar por completo ese velo que le impedía hacerlo con completa libertad. Ante las caricias de su amado Candy comenzó a temblar un poco, sin embargo se giró para besar sus labios y ofrecer su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitar el vestido? – Preguntó ansioso mientras seguía besando a su amada y con sus manos recorría delicadamente su cuerpo. Candy negó y se apartó para introducirse al cuarto de baño. Anthony la dejó retirarse con mucho trabajo y mientras ella se alistaba fue a apagar las velas que estaban a lo largo de las escaleras y el salón, había dado dos días libres a los empleados que trabajaban ahora en la mansión para tener completa privacidad y evitar que su amada se sintiera avergonzada con lo que sucedería aquella noche.

Candy se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, nerviosa, tenía que reconocer que a pesar de estar ansiosa por ser la mujer de su amado príncipe tenía muchos nervios y le costaba controlarlos. Comenzó a desajustar su vestido quedando lentamente en aquel corsé que le había elegido su tía, el baño era bastante amplio y tenía una pequeña sala para vestirse, colocó el vestido en uno de los sillones y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí se encontraba, se observó detenidamente, había soltado su cabello y este se acomodaba a lo largo de su espalda, veía el corsé que le hacía más angosta su cintura y le aumentaba su busto, el calzón estaba unido a un sexy liguero que le adornaba sus medias y los botines de novia se ajustaban hasta sus tobillos, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy linda pero aun así se sentía nerviosa. Se colocó una bata que tenía lista en aquel baño, era de puro encaje y ayudaba a que se observara un poco lo que había debajo de ella. Se dispuso a salir de aquel cuarto de baño para atravesar la puerta que le llevaría a los brazos de su ansioso príncipe.

Anthony por su parte se había dedicado a prepararse para recibir a su amada, se había despojado de su traje y se había quedado solamente en su interior y se cubrió su torso con una bata para disponerse a esperar a aquella joven que lo tenía ansioso y en la tortuosa espera que lo estaba consumiendo, para él los minutos que se había tomado Candy en aquel baño eran bastantes y trataba de tranquilizarse y no mostrarse demasiado apurado para tenerla entre sus brazos.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y una hermosa rubia se apareció luego de abrirla por completo. Su vista estaba puesta en el piso, no se atrevía a acercarse a él que estaba sentado en la cama esperando que ella reaccionara, sin embargo al verla así tan hermosa, tan desvalida lo obligaba admirarla detenidamente, sus largos cabellos descansaban a lo largo de su espalda y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una bata fina de encaje la cual cubría solo por partes su cuerpo, debajo de él se veía que se encontraba solo en sus interiores y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de emoción.

Su respiración se detuvo un momento al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Cuando vio que ella levantó su mirada tímida, él le sonrió con dulzura para que no tuviera miedo de él, le extendió su mano levantándose para ir hacia ella, el aire regresaba a sus pulmones y su corazón iniciaba de nuevo su latido acelerándose en cada paso que daba hacía aquella belleza.

Atrapó sus manos las cuales estaban frías por los nervios que la embargaban y al sentir que la electricidad recorría sus cuerpos ambos se sonrieron con ternura, Anthony la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó junto a la cama, comenzó a besar sus labios con dulzura para que se fuera relajando poco a poco, él la sentía temblar entre sus brazos y eso lo llenaba de ternura, deseaba protegerla como siempre lo había hecho. Quitó la bata que le cubría su cuerpo y quedo expuesta ante él únicamente vestida con su corsé, su calzón y aquellas medias que se ajustaban a su liguero. Anthony quedó sin aliento observando su figura detenidamente, dejó de besarla para alejarse un poco de ella y poder así admirar su cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer de esa manera, y el que fuera Candy esa mujer le provocaba una inmensa felicidad, era tan afortunado de ser el primero en deleitarse con la hermosa figura de su esposa y más al convertirse el único que lo haría. La vio temblar ligeramente y se preocupó por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó para asegurarse que así fuera. Ella asintió. - ¿Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día? – Le dijo sintiendo en el fondo tristeza, pero no quería que ella se sintiera forzada a estar con él. Sabía que sería su primera vez y podía esperar los días que fuesen necesarios para poder consumar su unión, su madre le había explicado que había parejas que duraban meses antes de poder llevar a cabo la consumación de su matrimonio.

-No. – Dijo Candy ruborizándose por completo. – Quiero estar contigo. – Le decía tímida, temblorosa, pero debía reconocer que ella también quería recorrer aquel camino que ya habían trazado y que la tenía ansiosa.

Anthony se acercó de nuevo a ella más seguro, ahora ella le había dado el permiso de continuar explorando su cuerpo, se dedicó a besarla en los labios con gran dulzura y entrega para relajarla y que entrara en confianza con su cuerpo, poco a poco sentía que iba funcionando ya que sus manos se sentían que entraban en calor.

-Anthony. – Decía Candy entre beso y beso que le proporcionaba. Su nombre se le escapaba de sus labios mientras emitía suspiros de placer.

-¡Eres hermosa! – Le decía sin renunciar a su cometido de relajar su cuerpo. Continuo besándola hasta llegar a su cuello, invadiéndolo una vez más acariciando sobre el corsé sus senos mientras besaba con pasión su cuello, buscando ir más allá con sus movimientos. Candy jalaba aire para que le llegara a los pulmones mientras sentía que este le hacía falta conforme aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama con los rostros rojos de la pasión que sentían y sus miradas comenzaban a dilatarse. Anthony la miraba como pidiendo permiso de continuar y Candy lo miraba con ansia de que siguiera. La besó en los labios una vez más y fue bajando sus labios para besar su cuello y llegar por fin a su escote, le dedicó un buen tiempo a ese lugar, recorriendo con su lengua todo el borde de su escote deleitándose con su sabor, su suavidad y aroma.

Retiró poco a poco su corsé encontrando por fin al natural aquel par de senos que había acariciado tantas veces sobre la ropa y que hasta ese momento se revelaban ante sus ojos. Candy se sintió demasiado expuesta y cerró los ojos nerviosa. Anthony contuvo su respiración y tomo sus manos por reflejo para evitar que se cubriera con ellas.

-Son hermosos, tan suaves y firmes. – Le dijo una vez que soltó sus manos y se dedicó a acariciarlos con su rostro con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de dos frágiles cristales que se podrían romper con solo un roce. Ese cuidado que les daba hizo que Candy reaccionara endureciéndolos al tacto.

-Anthony. – Era lo único que podía repetir la pecosa al estar tan concentrada en aquellas sensaciones que le iban despertando una contracción en su parte baja.

Anthony bajó hacia sus pies y retiró el calzado, desabrocho el liguero que sostenía sus medias y las retiró, acariciando sus piernas en el trayecto. Besó sus pies para que se relajara aún más y la tomó entre sus brazos para acomodarla bien en la cama. Se posicionó encima de ella mientras seguía acariciando y besando su cuerpo. –_Tienes que estimular y acariciar su cuerpo antes de consumar su entrega. – _Recordaba las palabras de su madre y a pesar de que sentía estar bastante dispuesto y que se le dificultaba aguantar su pantalón interior, se obligaba a resistir darse por vencido, tenía que aguantar un poco más, apenas iba comenzando y sus hormonas estaban al tope.

Trató de controlar su cuerpo al retirarse él mismo la bata que cubría su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente con su pantalón interior el cual comenzó a aflojar para que no estuviera muy ajustado y que tuviera un poco más de espacio.

Candy se sorprendía porque creía que ya iba a ver por completo el cuerpo de su amado y mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansiosa de verlo, sin embargo Anthony se posiciono encima de ella antes de despojarla a ella y a él por completo de sus ropas inferiores. Comenzó de nuevo ese camino de besos y ella rogaba porque avanzara un poco más necesitaba sentirlo por completo. Los nervios habían desaparecido y solo quedaba la pasión y el deseo que había despertado en su cuerpo hacía tiempo y que en aquel momento la estaban haciendo enloquecer.

Sentir los besos de Anthony por su cuello y sus labios la estaban haciendo incrementar de una manera acelerada, hasta que sintió que los labios de él se posaban alrededor de sus senos. Candy se levantó de golpe al sentir esa nueva caricia obligando a Anthony a sentarse junto con ella sin abandonar la caricia, al contrario la tomó por la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo mientras su boca seguía recorriendo sus aureolas, Candy comenzó a emitir leves gemidos que iban incrementando con el paso de los minutos y Anthony se deleitaba con esos sonidos sintiendo que su cuerpo se preparaba para entrar en acción, disfrutando el sabor de sus suaves y cálidos senos, mandándole esa sensación señales hacia su entrepierna.

Él se detuvo por un momento para dirigir su mirada hacia sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos verdes oscurecidos de su dama, se veía más hermosa que nunca, su mirada dilatada, sus pecas más marcadas, mientras sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su boca se mantenía abierta jalando aire por ella para poder ventilar sus pulmones. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos comenzó a retirar la última prenda mientras Candy se recostaba lentamente de nuevo en la cama y le ayudaba levantando su cadera para que terminara su cometido.

Anthony se levantó de la cama para observar con detenimiento el cuerpo de su esposa, maravillado ante la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, sabía que era hermosa pero ni en sus sueños más íntimos había imaginado tanta perfección, se inclinó para acariciarlo por completo recorriendo delicadamente sus formas con sus manos y besando con sus labios cada uno de los rincones que su amada cubría con sus prendas. Candy sentía la necesidad de cubrir su rostro, sin embargo una mirada de deseo de su amado le impedía hacerlo, Anthony se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella para evitar esa necesidad, comenzando a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella para estimularla aún más.

Candy ya no soportaba el placer que le regalaba su amado sintiendo su cuerpo humedecerse rápidamente, aumentando cada vez más su necesidad de convertirse en ser su mujer, de sentirse invadida dentro de su cuerpo y consumar aquella entrega de una vez por todas.

-Anthony por favor. – Le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda para apegarlo más hacia su cadera y sentir rozar con su intimidad. – Te necesito. – Le dijo deseosa. Anthony sonrió por haber logrado su cometido de estimularla y ahora pedía que avanzara lo que le indicaba haberlo logrado por completo. Se levantó una vez más y comenzó a quitarse su interior frente a los ojos de su amada quien lo observaba con la respiración completamente agitada, sus ojos volaron a aquella parte que le causaba una gran curiosidad y quería verlo, sin embargo el rubor que le provocaba aquello se hacía presente con mayor intensidad.

Ahí estaba su príncipe, dispuesto a convertirse en su hombre y tomarla a ella como su mujer. Ella lo miraba embobada sin quitar la vista de su virilidad que se erguía orgullosa ante ella en todo su esplendor, firme y dispuesta. Era perfecto, su cuerpo era hermoso para ella y le complacía su vista, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y dispuesta.

-¿Estás lista mi amor? – Preguntó Anthony procurando estar seguro de seguir.

-Estoy lista amor. – Le dijo ansiosa aumentando su respiración mientras él comenzaba a besarla en sus labios una vez más acariciando sus formas con cuidado, con mucha dulzura, separando con una de sus manos sus piernas mientras con la otra sostenía su cuerpo alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó el suave roce de sus intimidades con mucho cuidado, procurando no dañarla, aprovechando la humedad que ambos cuerpos desprendían, tentando la paciencia de la rubia quien quería sentirlo de una vez. Candy comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las de él para ayudar un poco a sus movimientos, el seguía disfrutando de sus labios, de su rostro, de su cuello y se bajaba a sus senos, manteniendo al punto su temperatura.

La aferró a su cuerpo una vez que comenzó a invadir el suyo, lentamente con mucho cuidado empujando suavemente su firmeza, Candy no separaba la vista de sus ojos quien le infundía confianza perdiéndose por completo en su mirada. Sintió que algo lo detuvo y una pequeña queja salió de los labios de su amada, la beso lentamente por todo su rostro, besando sus párpados tratando de secar las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Tranquila mi amor. – Le decía cerca de sus labios. La besó nuevamente en sus labios, besándola nuevamente para que olvidara un poco aquel dolor que se hacía inminente.

-Continua. –Le dijo ella tomando el valor para sentirlo de una vez por todas en su interior.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, su instinto lo obligaba a seguir, pero su corazón lo tranquilizaba para no lastimarla, tratando de controlar su respiro.

-Sí. – Le dijo ofreciendo sus labios una vez más. Anthony los tomó entre los suyos empujando su cuerpo con mayor firmeza una vez más ahogando el pequeño grito de su amada en sus labios, al sentir que su cuerpo cedía por completo, definitivamente eso le había indicado que se había adueñado de su virginidad, se detuvo por un momento observando el rostro de Candy al cual se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de su rostro.

-Lo siento mi amor. – Le dijo sintiéndose culpable a la vez que sentía un enorme placer al ser cubierto por esa calidez en su firmeza, sentirse envuelto por el cuerpo de su esposa le proporcionaba un placer in imaginado y se sentía un poco culpable que ella no sintiera lo mismo, sin embargo el rostro de Candy poco a poco dejó de tener aquella expresión de dolor y dio paso a un rostro más relajado.

-No, yo siento si te asusté, estoy bien, de verdad, necesito sentirte una vez más por favor. – Le dijo animándose a continuar, Candy deseaba sentir aquel placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y que solo él había sabido despertar en su joven cuerpo, quería avanzar y demostrarle que lo disfrutaba tanto como él y que lo peor ya había pasado.

-_Una vez que la hayas convertido en tu mujer, espera a que ella te pida continuar y hazlo con cuidado lento, poco a poco su cuerpo dictará el ritmo que deberás seguir. _

Anthony recibió con gusto esa autorización, sabía que tendría que esperar, pero sentía su firmeza vibrar dentro de ella y le exigía continuar sus movimientos.

Comenzó a alejarse una vez más de ella para invadirla de nueva cuenta, lentamente repitiendo una y otra vez esos movimientos comenzando un vaivén encima de ella, con sus manos estimulaba su cuerpo y la aferraba más a él mientras con su boca se dedicaba a besarla desde su cintura hasta su rostro, acariciando y besando su anatomía, Candy comenzaba a sentir que la sangre se le concentraba en su parte baja y la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, comenzando a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y un estremecimiento se apoderaba de él.

Anthony sintió cada una de esas sensaciones dentro de ella quien le avisaba con su intimidad que estaba a punto de terminar, era algo que si bien no le habían contado podía sentirlo al estar dentro de ella y sentir como su cuerpo lo reclamaba jalándolo hacia el interior de ella, sintiendo las contracciones que se presentaban dentro de su intimidad, ese era el momento en el cual tenía que acelerar sus movimientos, la sujetó por la cintura para concentrarse en ese vaivén que lo estaba llevando al delirio, los movimientos cada vez se hacían más intensos mientras sentía que la respiración de la rubia se suspendía y de pronto su cuerpo se convulsionaba aferrándose a su espalda, mientras él la recibía sin interrumpir su danza. Sintió que algo era expulsado del cuerpo de Candy mientras él seguía aguantando un poco más sus movimientos, no pudiendo mantenerse mucho tiempo al sentir que lo aprisionaban con mayor firmeza por dentro, sintiendo una calidez recorrer su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica que le recorría su espalda al estallar por completo dentro de ella sintiéndose liberado de golpe de aquella maravillosa sensación, llenando a su amada con su liberación.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento quietos conteniendo su respiración, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, mientras Candy comenzaba a jalar de nuevo aire con sus pulmones y un poco después él reaccionaba buscando el aire para los suyos, una sonrisa de enamorado le surcó su rostro y buscó con la mirada a su amada.

-Eso fue maravilloso. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras seguía en su cometido de jalar aire.

-Maravilloso. – Decía Candy mientras su respiración buscaba estabilizarse. – Te amo. – Le dijo en un susurro en su oído, mientras Anthony seguía tratando de jalar aire, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar liberando el calor que habían contenido.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor. – Le dijo besando sus labios con ternura, con cuidado, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que la amaba. El seguía en la posición dominante protegiendo su cuerpo admirando el rostro de deseo de Candy, llenándose de su aroma, el cual había cambiado al momento de comenzar su encuentro.

De pronto se giró sobre su cuerpo posicionándola encima de él, admirando de una nueva perspectiva aquellas formas tan delicadas y hermosas que ella poseía. Vio con ternura que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por aquel movimiento quedando expuesta sobre él regresando la timidez a su cuerpo. Se aferró a su cuerpo para cubrirse de su penetrante mirada.

Él la recibió gustoso sin abandonar aún su cuerpo sintiendo como comenzaba a reaccionar de nueva cuenta, comenzó de nuevo el movimiento de su cadera provocando con cada uno de aquellos sensuales movimientos despertar el deseo en el cuerpo de su amada, la preparó una vez más aprovechando la ventaja de estar debajo de ella y conseguir marcar con su cuerpo el ritmo que debía seguir, llenándola nuevamente al sentir que ella terminaba una vez más. Había sido maravillosa observarla desde esa posición mientras él se movía debajo de ella, disfrutando el ritmo que emprendían sus senos ante su rostro, marcando con esos movimientos una vez más su cuerpo.

Terminaron cansados aquella noche, sin embargo el cuerpo de él le exigía un nuevo encuentro, durmieron solo unas horas y muy temprano por la mañana volvieron a demostrarse su amor, Candy se sentía plena y con cada nuevo encuentro su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más complacido.

Al terminar de nuevo de demostrarse su amor, él la arropaba con la sábana para arrimarla a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó una vez más.

-Bien. – Decía tímida. -¿Y tú?

-Maravillosamente bien. – Le decía con una sonrisa. – Ha sido maravilloso hacerte mi mujer. – Le decía muy cerca de su rostro mientras ella se sonrojaba apenada. – Eres hermosa y deliciosa. – Le dijo mientras ella se cubría el rostro y el comenzaba a reír. – Vamos amor, no tienes que tener pena conmigo, eres mi esposa, mi mujer y te deseo. – Le decía besando sus labios, no se cansaba de expresarle el amor que tenía por ella.

-Lo sé, solo que me cuesta aún trabajo a escucharte decirlo. – Ella se quedaba en silencio recordando las palabras de su amado, ¿Deliciosa? Sabía a qué se refería y le daba pena pensar que ella aún no tenía el placer de recorrer de esa manera su cuerpo.

Pasaron todo el día siguiente entre las sábanas, Anthony se había encargado de preparar los alimentos de ese día, pero no le había permitido salir de la recámara, ambos estaban sumidos en el deseo y no querían perder un momento más el demostrarse su amor, le había llevado el desayuno, la comida y ahora le llevaba la cena a su cama.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró a su esposa cubierta únicamente con la fina bata de encaje con la que se había cubierto la madrugada anterior, admirando su belleza una vez más. Se acercó hacia ella una vez que dejó la charola en la mesita de centro y la atrapó por el cuello para besarla con deseo desatando la bata, dejándola caer al suelo mientras él se despojaba de la propia y seguía con su cometido de besarle el cuello, enredando su cuerpo completamente desnudo al de ella mientras desde la parte de atrás alcanzaba sus senos para estimularlos.

Dejaron que se enfriara la cena, sin preocuparles mucho la hora a la que por fin estaban saciando su hambre, para ellos era más importante saciar otro tipo de hambre y lo habían demostrado todo el día.

Mientras en la mansión Andrew la familia esperaba que aquel par de rubios llegaran a visitarlos por la tarde ya que el siguiente día tendrían que viajar a su luna de miel.

-Creo que ya no vinieron. – Dijo Rosemary con picardía a su hermano, el cual la veía un poco molesto por ese comentario. –No te enojes hermano es normal. – Le decía sin poder dejar de reírse de su hermano.

-Lo sé, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo. Ella es mi hija. – Le decía Albert serio.

-Y él es mi hijo. – Contestaba Rosemary.

-¡Pero él es hombre! – Decía un poco impaciente, sintiéndose incómodo con aquella plática que había iniciado su hermana.

-Eso no quiere decir que ella no tiene deseos. – Le decía segura y vaya si él sabía que una mujer tenía deseos, lo había experimentado muchas veces en diferentes cuerpos.

-¡Rosemary!- Le gritó mientras Rosemary se reía por la reacción de su hermano.

-Vamos hermano, ambos son jóvenes dejemos que disfruten su amor, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que puede ser efímero todo esto. – Dijo ahora nostálgica abrazándose a Albert quien la recibió con ternura.

-Tendremos que tener todo listo para mañana muy temprano. – Le dijo en respuesta para cambiar de tema.

-¿Vamos de una vez? – Dijo Rosemary comprendiendo su cambio de tema.

-Vamos. – Dijo lanzando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia y terminar de empacar sus cosas. Le dio la mano a su hermana y esta lo siguió.

-¿Y las cosas de Anthony? – Preguntó Albert.

-Ya están listas, me imaginé que algo así podría ocurrir. – Decía Rosemary mientras Albert rodaba sus ojos. – Solo es cuestión de que él las ponga en el automóvil.

-Bien entonces, vamos. – Le dijo nuevamente abrazándola mientras caminaban al interior de la mansión.

A la mañana siguiente Anthony despertó muy temprano y comenzó a alistarse, sabía que tenía que organizar todo antes de ir a tomar el tren, así que acomodó sus maletas en el auto y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para despertar a su esposa a besos. La perezosa rubia apenas se movía ante las muestras de cariño que le proporcionaba su esposo.

-Amor, buenos días. – Le dijo con cariño. Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la iluminada mirada de su amado.

-¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto bostezando.

-Son las seis y media de la mañana, pero tenemos que abordar el tren antes de las diez. – Le dijo provocando que la rubia diera un salto.

-¡Tenemos que alistar todo! – Dijo emocionada levantándose de golpe.

-Tranquila, ya tengo todo listo, puedes bañarte e iremos por tus cosas para irnos a la estación.

-¿Aún no me dirás a dónde vamos? – Le preguntó curiosa. Anthony negó.

-No, es una sorpresa. – Le dijo travieso ante la mirada de berrinche que le dirigía la rubia, Anthony la besó en los labios para tranquilizarla y rápidamente ella se rindió a sus encantos. -¿Me puedo bañar contigo? – Le preguntó ansioso. Candy asintió y lo jaló en dirección del baño.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca antes un baño tan entretenido, divirtiéndose un rato mientras se lavaban uno a otro su cuerpo, terminando una vez más en una pasional entrega, ambos aprendían las diferentes formas en las que se podían dar placer mutuamente, sin embargo Anthony era el encargado de seguir marcando el ritmo entre ellos, Candy solo se limitaba a disfrutar y aprender. Terminaron de bañarse y se arreglaron rápido para salir con el tiempo justo por las cosas. Llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew y no pudieron evitar las miradas divertidas que les lanzaba toda la familia debido a la ausencia de ayer.

-Hasta que se dejan ver. – Dijo Stear comenzando la burla hacia los rubios.

-Sí, la verdad creí que tampoco hoy vendrían y perderían el tren. – Decía Archie. Mientras Candy se sonrojaba y Anthony la recibía en sus brazos viendo con picardía a sus primos, al pasar junto a ellos solo atinó a decirles.

-Envidiosos. – Ambos Cornwell se sorprendieron por la respuesta de su primo y ambos se vieron uno al otro reconociendo que era verdad. Anthony se rió ante la cara que ponían sus primos.

Candy no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a ninguno de los mayores, sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza, sin embargo Anthony se desenvolvía como si nada hubiera pasado, él sabía que era algo muy normal entre una pareja y trataba de aparentar normalidad para no avergonzar a la rubia.

-Buenos días muchachos, ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó Rosemary, quien era la primera de los mayores que se animaba a hablar.

-Muy buenos días familia. – Contestó Anthony con una sonrisa espectacular que no les dejaba la menor duda que estaba muy feliz, pero para que un hombre fuera feliz en el aspecto sexual era bastante simple, lo complicado era que la mujer tuviera aquella misma sonrisa. – Estamos muy bien madre, gracias a Dios. – Contestó una vez más sin borrar su sonrisa. La mirada de todos recayó en Candy, como buscando la confirmación de lo que decía el rubio, la rubia seguía apenada abrazando a su esposo incapaz de levantar mucho la mirada.

-Candy. –Habló su padre un poco preocupado, temía que su niña se hubiera traumado por la experiencia que había vivido. - ¿Cómo estás hija? – Preguntó buscando su rostro. Candy levantó por fin su mirada y volteó a ver a su príncipe con una bella sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie pudo ignorar.

-Muy bien padre, estoy muy feliz. – Le dijo como respuesta, pero no fue esa respuesta lo que tranquilizó a Albert, ni lo que hizo que Rosemary se sintiera como pavorreal, sino la mirada tan chispeante que tenía la rubia frente a ellos, era la mirada de una mujer enamorada y realmente satisfecha con su noche de bodas.

-Me alegro mucho hija. – Dijo Albert más tranquilo, mientras la tía abuela sonreía orgullosa también de ambos muchachos, eran su orgullo no podía negarlo, pero Anthony siempre sería Anthony, su favorito no podía evitarlo.

-Me tomé la libertad de preparar todo lo que necesitarían en el viaje. – Dijo Rosemary abrazando a Candy y apartándola un poco de los demás, la llevaba a la recámara de la rubia para indicarle donde estaban las maletas, todo era un pretexto para preguntarle a la rubia como le había ido sin apenarla más de la cuenta. Mientras tanto Anthony se quedaba con su tío, su abuelo, sus primos y la tía abuela quien lo miraba orgullosa.

-Espero que se cuiden mucho Anthony. – Le decía la anciana no queriendo incomodar a su nieto con los comentarios que sabía le harían los caballeros.

-No te preocupes tía abuela, cuidaré a Candy con mi vida. – Le decía viendo a Albert para que también estuviera tranquilo.

-Me parece bien. – Dijo Albert. – Aquí tienes las llaves de la mansión de Florida, los empleados ya saben que llegaran dentro de tres días. – Dijo Albert dándole lo necesario para que tuviera acceso a aquella casa que difícilmente visitaban por el calor que hacía allá, sin embargo con la prohibición que había para viajar a Europa los obligaba a viajar dentro del país.

-Espero tengan muy buen viaje. – Dijo Henry quien se encontraba de momento como huésped con los Andrew.

-Muchas gracias abuelo.

-Y por favor, salgan a conocer la playa. – Dijo Stear dándole un doble sentido a su comentario.

-Sí, queremos fotos como prueba. – Dijo Archie para completar ese comentario, mientras él y su hermano se reían el resto de la familia solo aclaró la garganta cuando vieron la molestia que reflejaba la tía abuela en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba con su tía en la habitación mientras los empleados comenzaban a bajar el equipaje de la rubia para acomodarlo en el automóvil.

-¿Cómo se portó mi hijo Candy? – Preguntó Rosemary hasta cierto punto preocupada, pero también quería saber si su retoño había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Fue maravilloso tía, fue muy tierno y paciente. – Le dijo con aquel brillo que ya comenzaba a verse diferente en el rostro de su sobrina. - ¡Lo amo tanto! – Le decía enamorada.

-¿Entonces no te lastimó? – Preguntó mientras los ojos de Candy se abrían de par en par por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-¡NO! – Contestó elevando un poco su voz. – De ninguna manera tía, Anthony fue muy delicado conmigo, supo bien como relajarme. – Le dijo bajando su voz para terminar tímida al hablar de ello con su tía.

-Me alegro mucho hija. – Le dijo su tía feliz porque su hijo había sabido hacer un excelente papel en la cama. – No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, solo que si me sentía preocupada porque he sabido de mujeres que sufren mucho en su noche de bodas.

-¿Sufren? – Candy no entendía porque sufrir, si hacer el amor era maravilloso y más cuando se amaba de esa forma tan intensa con la que ellos se amaban, si sintió un poco de dolor al ser invadida por el cuerpo de su amado, pero ese pequeño dolor no era nada comparado con el placer que se sentía.

-No todos los hombres saben cómo hacer feliz a una mujer Candy. – Le dijo su tía. – Pero me alegra que mi hijo si haya sabido cómo hacerte feliz a ti. – Candy no entendía mucho lo que su tía le decía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar más y ambas bajaron de nuevo al salón donde esperaban a Candy para emprender su viaje a la estación de tren.

-¿Lista mi amor? – Le preguntó el rubio quien solo de verla se le iluminó nuevamente el rostro, extendiendo una mano para alcanzarla, Candy tomó su mano y se despidieron de la familia.

-Nosotros los llevamos. – Dijo Stear como siempre atrapando las llaves del auto de su primo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué siempre Stear? – Decía Archie entre quejas mientras se dirigían al auto.

-¡Tú no sabes manejar! – Le decía Stear en su defensa.

-¡Si sé! – Decía Archie renegando aún con su hermano.

Mientras tanto Rosemary abrazaba a su hijo con amor, besó su frente.

-Bien hecho, ni niño. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Anthony entendió que algo había averiguado y le sonrió con picardía.

-Gracias a ti madre. – Le dijo besando su frente para despedirse de su madre y comenzar su camino rumbo a la estación.

-¡Hasta pronto! – Decían ambos rubios quienes se iban en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras los hermanos Cornwell seguían con su pequeña discusión.

Contiuara…

Bien hermosas, hasta aquí la noche de bodas y el comienzo de la luna de miel, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre le digo no haber ofendido a alguien, espero sus comentarios por favor al respecto.

Les dejo mis mejores deseos y bendiciones, cuídense y protéjanse mucho por favor.

Saludos!


	36. Chapter 36

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**MIEL SOBRE ****HOJUELAS**

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

Terry se había pasado buscando a Karen después de haber llegado de su luna de miel, había pedido ayuda a Anthony al decirle que estuviera al pendiente por si se aparecía en el hospital para alguna revisión.

-Por favor Stanford te suplico que me digas si realmente Karen está esperando un hijo mío. – Decía una vez más, el joven productor no le había resuelto sus dudas.

-Ya te lo he dicho Terry, yo no puedo hablar sobre ella, si ella quisiera hablar contigo ya te hubiera buscado.

-Tienes que decirle que me permita verla, por favor. – Le decía suplicando.

-Ya se lo he dicho Terry y créeme cuando te digo que no quiere verte ni saber de ti. – Le decía una vez más. – Pero volveré a intentarlo, sin embargo puedes obligarla a desaparecer de Chicago.

Terry se retiraba del teatro una vez más frustrado, tenía esa duda que le carcomía el alma, veía en sus sueños a Karen con su vientre abultado que iba creciendo más y más, tenía casi el mismo tiempo que Susana, según él. Hacía cuentas en su mente y desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella y el tiempo que tenía Susana descubría que tenía cerca de tres meses de embarazo, sin embargo no estaba seguro.

Despertaba sudado, frustrado. Volteaba a ver a su lado a Susana quien dormía tranquilamente junto a él. Se levantó de nueva cuenta a media noche, desde el día de su boda que no dormía como debía de ser, solo por estar pensando si era cierto lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-¿Sucede algo amor? –Preguntó Susana al darse cuenta que Terry se había levantado una vez más de su lecho.

-No te preocupes amor, vuelve a dormir. – Le decía tratando de tranquilizarla. – Solo me levanté por un vaso de agua. – Le decía como pretexto.

Se volvió a acostar junto a su esposa la cual se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo éste el vientre de su esposa tenía aproximadamente seis meses de embarazo, sin embargo el crecimiento de su vientre apenas se comenzaba a hacer notable.

Siguió dormido no era muy bueno para las fechas, así que tenía que encontrarla y preguntarle, y se frustraba al ver que el único contacto con ella era el productor de la obra, aquel que siempre había mostrado un interés romántico con Karen.

El joven Stanford iba rumbo al departamento de Karen, siempre que iba a visitarla procurando que Terry no lo siguiera ya lo había intentado algunas veces y tenía siempre que cambiar su destino.

Llegó a un departamento muy sencillo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, toco discretamente la puerta y alguien abrió sin mostrar su rostro.

-Buen día Karen. – Le dijo saludando a aquella castaña que aún lo hacía suspirar.

-Buen día Stanford. – Le contestaba tranquila, sabía que era él el que la visitaba, era el único que estaba al pendiente de ella, su familia que estaba en Florida seguía pensando que estaba triunfando como actriz.

-¿Sabes quién ha ido a visitarme? – Preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta que obtendría.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que se entere dónde estoy.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo tu necedad, él tiene derecho a saber que será padre, tiene que ayudarte a salir adelante con tu hijo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero su lástima! – Le decía insistente. – Por favor Stanford, no insistas. Él no hubiera querido saber nada de mí si no hubiera ido estúpidamente a esa boda. – Decía ahora aceptando que había sido un error de su parte. - Mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante. – Decía Karen segura.

-Está bien no volveré a insistir, sin embargo él todos los días me visita. Me ha seguido algunas veces. – Le dijo para que estuviera enterada de que si se aparecía en su departamento no sería porque él la hubiese traicionado.

-Tendré que buscar otro lugar donde vivir. – Dijo preocupada.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó sorprendido. - No puedes vivir así. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? – Le insistió de nueva cuenta.

\- No insistas con eso.

-Por favor, Karen. Estarías más tranquila sé que tus ahorros se están acabando, además Terry no sospecharía y dejaría de seguirme cada que salgo del teatro. – Karen se quedó un rato pensativa, dudando de aceptar o no la invitación que le hacía aquel joven.

-¿Sería sin ningún compromiso? – Preguntó ella, no quería que aquel joven se ilusionara con ella, y tampoco quería abusar de sus sentimientos.

-Te lo prometo, mi casa es grande y podrás estar a gusto en ella, mientras yo no estoy puedes descansar, leer, caminar por el patio, así no vivirías encerrada.

-Está bien Stanford, pero solo será mientras nace mi hijo, una vez que él nazca, me iré a Florida con mi familia.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Stanford con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios, tenía la esperanza en el fondo de su corazón que esa muchacha algún día lo aceptara como algo más que un amigo.

Tuvieron que hacer el cambio de casa durante la noche, todo para que Terry no se diera cuenta de nada, así levantaba menos sospechas, Karen estaría en su casa y él iría y vendría sin preocuparse que Terry lo siguiera. Efectivamente el plan funcionaba, Terry ya no seguía a Stanford al ver que él solo se dirigía rumbo a su casa, sin pasarle por la mente que Karen se hubiera refugiado con él.

Las funciones de la obra habían continuado con la joven suplente y a pesar de que habían tenido éxito no era el que habían tenido cuando Karen debutó aquella noche como la actriz principal. Había terminado por fin aquella obra, y se preparaban para una más, solo les faltaba la actriz principal ya que la muchacha que suplió a Karen no le convencía a Stanford.

Pronto llegó otra actriz que tenía la fuerza en la voz y la presencia de Karen y el protagonismo de Susana, era hermosa, era una joven rubia de ojos cafés y de un cuerpo bastante tentador, era muy alta y era muy independiente.

Cuando Margaret Spencer conoció a Terry quedó impresionada con el atractivo del muchacho, sin embargo el saberlo casado hizo que perdiera el interés en él. Stanford le había prohibido tener todo tipo de relación con las actrices de la obra para así evitar que embarazara a todas y cada una de las protagonistas que se presentaran en sus obras, había perdido a dos grandes actrices y no se arriesgaría a perder a aquella mujer que combinaba perfectamente lo que más le gustaba de Susana y Karen.

La pareja formada por Margaret Spencer y Terry Grandchester pronto debutaría en una nueva obra y la química que desprendían en los ensayos era admirada por todos y cada uno de los protagonistas del reparto, sin embargo los dos eran por el estilo, ninguno se quedaba a convivir con los actores fuera de los ensayos, cada uno se retiraba sin mencionar nada, ni siquiera una palabra de aliento a nadie más, ambos se creían autosuficientes.

Terry dejó de seguir a Stanford sabía perfectamente que de ahí se iba a su casa y ya no volvía a salir hasta otro día cuando llegaba al teatro. El silencio que el productor guardaba con respecto a Karen lo estaba matando.

Susana cada vez lo veía más ansioso, nervioso y sabía perfectamente que no era relacionado con el teatro, tenía miedo muy en el fondo de que se tratara de otra mujer, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle o reclamarle nada, tenía miedo a ofenderlo y que se largara de su lado, solo lo abrazaba y lo mimaba, él siempre respondía a sus caricias y la tomaba entre sus brazos con infinita ternura, como si fuera lo más delicado que había tenido entre sus manos, siempre había sido así, tierno y cariñoso. Terry la miraba enamorado, la amaba y se sentía culpable de haberla engañado, pero tenía mucho más miedo de cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que posiblemente Karen estaba embarazada, no podía evitar comparar a ambas mujeres, tomaba el rostro de Susana y veía sus profundos ojos azules quienes lo miraban enamorada, incapaz de reclamarle o reprocharle algo, por eso la trataba con dulzura, con cuidado, como no queriendo romper algo más en ella, ya le había roto el corazón una vez y sabía que ella no lo soportaría de nuevo. Karen por el contrario era una mujer hermosa y apasionada, con ella no tenía tantas consideraciones, la pasión y la lujuria que ella despertaba en su cuerpo era una pasión que nadie había despertado, solo Susana pero tenía miedo de tratarla como trataba a Karen en la cama, ambas eran tan diferentes según él, creía que el amor y la pasión no iban de la mano y no se atrevía a tomar a su esposa de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su amante, sin embargo Susana sentía la necesidad de que él la amara con fuerza con intensidad pero se sentía insegura de tomar la iniciativa, siempre los consejos que le daba su madre eran los mismos, aunque ella sintiera que la sangre le hervía cuando estaba con su esposo.

Los días seguirían pasando y los días se convertirían en semanas y meses y poco a poco el tiempo para concluir los embarazos de ambas mujeres llegaría a su fin.

* * *

Después de haber viajado un día y medio por tren estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Habían sido un viaje maravilloso al lado de su príncipe, él la había cuidado como siempre y se sentía ansiosa por llegar a su destino, ya sabía cuál era el destino al que llegarían, aunque él hubiera tenido todo los cuidados de que fuera una sorpresa al llegar a la estación de tren no pudo evitar que el conductor del tren les avisara cuanto faltaba para llegar a su destino.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Dijo Candy emocionada cuando veía por la ventanilla del tren las aguas azules que se extendían a lo largo del camino.

-¿Te gusta? – Le preguntaba fascinado al ver su rostro iluminado de felicidad, no había duda que el verla tan feliz era lo que él necesitaba para serlo también.

-¡Me encanta, mi amor! – Le decía y se abrazaba a su cuello en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿No te parece que hubiera sido mejor irnos a Europa? – Le preguntó acariciando su rostro, observando cuidadosamente cada una de sus pecas y sus labios, le apetecía besarla hasta el cansancio, sin embargo al hacerlo frente a toda la gente no era bien visto.

-Mientras vaya contigo no importa el destino. – Le contestó de la misma forma, perdiéndose en sus azules ojos y observando con detenimiento sus labios, tenía la necesidad de volver a besarlos, pero sabía bien que no estaban solos, y al parecer eran la pareja más observada del vagón en el cual viajaban.

El tren por fin detuvo su marcha y Candy bajaba como una niña pequeña corriendo y llevando de la mano consigo a su amado, tenía ganas de llegar de inmediato a la playa y conocer por fin el lugar. A pesar de ser hija de una de las familias más importantes de América su padre nunca se había tomado la molestia de llevarla a alguna vez a la playa y para el rubio era también la primera vez que lo hacía. Su madre siempre le había contado de los viajes que su padre realizaba y hasta cierto punto el saber que gracias al mar lo había perdido le había creado una especie de trauma que les había impedido viajar a él, sin embargo al comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su pecosa, intentaría experimentar cosas nuevas y ese era el primer paso de todos.

Llegaron a la hermosa mansión que estaba ubicada en Miami, Florida, en una de las playas privadas con las que contaba el lugar, la mansión era bastante grande y estaba rodeada por varios kilómetros de mar, la entrada como toda mansión Andrew estaba adornada con flores y una gran diversidad de plantas acorde al clima que había en el lugar, Candy y Anthony pronto comenzaron a sentir los estragos del calor, ya que iban muy bien abrigados por el frío que había en Chicago.

-¡Es hermosa! – Decía Candy girando sobre su propio eje para observar cada uno de los detalles que tenía dicha mansión. - ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes? – Preguntaba entusiasmada.

-Tienes razón mi vida, es hermosa. – Le decía Anthony dándole la razón a su amada.

En eso los empleados de la mansión salieron a recibirlos muy amablemente y bastante apenados por no haber ido a recibirlos a la estación de tren.

-Señores Brower. – Dijo el mayordomo un hombre alto y delgado de porte muy fino y estirado que los alcanzaba al ver que habían llegado ya uno de los dueños de dicha mansión. – Buenas tardes. - Decía hombre un poco preocupado.

-Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Phillips. – Dijo Anthony estirándole la mano a aquel hombre, quien se sorprendió por la amabilidad con la que era saludado. Estaban acostumbrados a la poca amabilidad que siempre había demostrado la tía Elroy y la familia Leagan que eran los que casi siempre se hospedaban en aquella mansión, y una que otra vez el señor Albert, que si bien no era grosero no saludaba de mano a los empleados. Rápidamente estiró su mano para corresponder al saludo que se le brindaba. Anthony estrechó su mano con calidez. – Yo soy Anthony Brower y ella es mi esposa Candy Brower. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa y comenzando a sentir más el sofoco por el clima.

-Mucho gusto, Phillips. – Dijo Candy estirando su mano para saludar al mayordomo. Phillips siguió con el asombro en sus ojos, sin embargo no opuso resistencia en saludar a la bella dama que acompañaba a aquel caballero que era desde ese momento uno más de sus patrones. Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia Candy y Anthony.

-El gusto es infinitamente para mí, señor y señora Brower. – Les dijo con una sonrisa cálida y más gentil, diferente a la que había expresado al recibirlos. – Sean ustedes bienvenidos a la villa Andrew. – Dijo haciéndose un lado para que entraran a la mansión y se pusieran más cómodos. – Los esperábamos hasta más tarde. – Decía el hombre quien según él llegarían en el último tren a la ciudad.

-Me imaginé, por eso decidimos contratar una diligencia para que nos trajera de inmediato. – Decía Anthony.

-En un momento envío al personal para que se encarguen de bajar todo su equipaje. – Decía el hombre muy amable y dispuesto a servirles con gusto. – Su recámara ya está lista. – Decía de nuevo. – Por aquí por favor. Dijo Phillips y en el trayecto con solo dos palmadas dio a entender a las demás personas encargadas del lugar que bajaran las pertenencias de la joven pareja.

Una de las empleadas salió para hacer el pago del servicio de la diligencia, sin embargo se sorprendió que el servicio ya estuviera pagado, Anthony se había hecho cargo del pago del carruaje, que diferencia de cuando los Leagan se hacían presentes en aquel lugar, ellos solo disponían y pedían sin embargo siempre les tocaba pagar los carruajes y las diligencias que ellos contrataban.

Phillips llevó a los Brower hacia la habitación principal.

-Esta es la habitación principal. – Dijo amablemente. – El señor William dio las precisas instrucciones de que se remodelara por completo, así que todo lo que está en el lugar es completamente nuevo.

-¿Desde cuándo no se utiliza esta habitación? – Preguntó Candy, quien era la más sorprendida por la remodelación que decía el mayordomo que había sufrido dicha habitación.

-La habitación en sí, se utilizó la última vez en 1890. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – El señor Andrew mandó construir la mansión a mediados de 1850, y tuvo la oportunidad de venir muy pocas veces con su esposa y sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, sin embargo la señora Elroy y los señores Leagan son los que constantemente vienen a pasar algunos días de reposo, sin embargo por órdenes del mismo señor William Albert Andrew, esta habitación permanece sin ser utilizada hasta ahora que ustedes vendrían a pasar su luna de miel. – Explicaba con tranquilidad mientras Candy y Anthony escuchaban atentos, por lo que decía desde que sus abuelos iban a vacacionar con sus padres aun siendo niños no se utilizaba aquella habitación.

-Muy bien Phillips. – Dijo Anthony con una enorme sonrisa. – Puedes por favor indicar que en una hora más nos sirvan la cena. – Le dijo con amabilidad y el caballero sonrió de vuelta, hizo una reverencia y se retiró para cumplir con las primeras órdenes que recibía de aquel simpático matrimonio.

-Cómo usted diga señor Brower. – Dijo con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Una vez que Phillips se retiró, Anthony tomó en brazos a Candy una vez más para adentrarla a la que sería su habitación por las próximas tres semanas. Candy se abrazó gustosa al cuello de su amado y él abrió las puertas con cuidado.

-¡Es enorme! – Dijo Candy sorprendida por el tamaño que le ofrecía aquel paraíso, la habitación tenía vista a la playa particular que poseía la mansión, y que decir de las paredes de la habitación la mitad eran puros ventanales que permitían el libre acceso a la luz las cuales tenían unas enormes cortinas que les ayudaban a mantener la privacidad del mismo, sin embargo alrededor de aquella habitación no había absolutamente nada, únicamente mar, así que no habría ojos curiosos que los importunaran. Anthony bajó a Candy de sus brazos para que pudiera observar mejor la vista que les ofrecía aquella habitación. Candy tomó de la mano a su amado y se dirigió hacia el balcón, abrió el gran ventanal y aspiraron el olor a sal y a brisa de mar que les ofrecía el lugar.

-¡Es maravilloso este lugar amor! – Le decía Candy emocionada.

-Me encanta verte tan feliz. – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda para disfrutar su aroma. - ¿Mucho mejor que Europa? – Preguntó con un poco de timidez, él quería llevar a su amada y recorrer juntos una vez más aquellas ciudades que de niños recorrían, sin embargo la guerra no lo permitía.

-Mucho mejor que Europa. – Le dijo feliz, girándose frente a él para abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura. – Y mucho mejor la compañía. – Le dijo atrapando sus labios para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba y que no importara el lugar en el que estuvieran, mientras compartieran ambos el espacio ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Anthony disfrutó una vez más los besos de su amada, deleitándose con su sabor y sintiendo el aire del mar golpear sus cuerpos mientras ellos se demostraban cuanto se amaban, tocaron a la puerta. Anthony se adentró para dar indicaciones.

-Adelante. - Dijo tranquilo.

-Señor Brower. – Dijo Phillips. – Su equipaje ya está dispuesto en los armarios. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de Anthony. – Aproximadamente en una hora estará lista la cena, con su permiso. – Le dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Muchas gracias Phillips. – Dijo Anthony únicamente.

-¿Cómo arreglaron el equipaje? – Preguntó Candy quien había escuchado lo que decía el mayordomo.

-No tengo idea mi amor. – Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, el cual era bastante amplio y para su sorpresa estaba preparado para que ellos pudieran bañarse, advirtió que efectivamente su ropa estaba lista en el armario que estaba dentro del mismo baño, todo listo y acomodado, zapatos y sombreros, todo estaba en su lugar. Advirtió de una puerta que estaba del otro lado del baño y al abrirla se encontró con otra habitación más pequeña por la cual daba acceso hacia el baño principal y por la cual podían accesar al baño sin molestar a los señores.

-Vaya que el abuelo no le gustaba que lo molestaran. – Dijo Candy haciendo reír a su esposo.

-Y que lo digas, comienza a gustarme la forma en que no nos interrumpirán. – Le dijo tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, comenzaron con los besos y las caricias desvistiendo ambos sus cuerpos para poder darse un baño y refrescarse por el sudor que habían producido. - ¿Se bañaría usted conmigo señora Brower? – Le preguntaba coqueto mientras comezaba a retirar sus prendas. Le parecían siglos que no la veía de esa manera y estaba ansioso por volver a sentir su abrigo sobre su cuerpo.

-Encantada señor Brower. – Le decía coqueta, esperando que tomara la iniciativa y la llevara de nuevo hasta el cielo, esa respuesta a su invitación hizo que rápidamente la llevara hacia la tina de baño, en donde la sumergió con cuidado y después él se terminaba de retirar la última prenda que aún cubría su cuerpo, mientras Candy lo observaba con la mirada encendida de deseo, ya no había pena en ver la perfecta anatomía de su amado, él se mostraba ante ella de una manera tan sensual que adoraba verlo detenidamente, sus manos se tentaban con la curiosidad de viajar entre aquellas formas tan varoniles y perfectas.

Anthony intuyó las ganas de su amada y tomó sus manos y las dirigió a su torso mientras él se hincaba frente a ella para que lo observara y lo acariciara, Candy se sonrojó, sin embargo se deleitó con cada uno de los abdominales tan marcados que tenía el torso de su amado, ella también se hincaba y viajaba con sus manos hasta la espalda de su amado acercando su pecho al de él y poco a poco fue recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja, donde detuvo su recorrido. Anthony hacía lo mismo, solo que él no se detuvo y continuó explorando el cuerpo de su amada hasta que aprisionó sus glúteos con sus fuertes manos, arrancando un suspiro en los labios de su amada, los cuales rápidamente fueron atrapados con los de su amado para comenzar a besarlos e invadir su boca. Candy imitó los movimientos de su esposo y colocó también sus pequeñas manos en el perfecto trasero de su amado, sintiendo la suavidad y la firmeza de aquellas formas masculinas, Anthony también emitió un sonido de satisfacción que le había provocado ese movimiento tan repentino de su amada.

-Te amo pecosa. – Le dijo con dificultad, su cuerpo despertaba nuevamente al deseo de poseer a su esposa una vez más.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe. – Le decía sin detener sus manos, le había agradado bastante esa forma de tocar a su esposo y sus manos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo para explorar ese lado del cuerpo de él, mientras Anthony seguía con el cometido de acariciar por más lugares a su esposa para estimular su cuerpo una vez más, se acercó a su cuerpo y ahí mismo comenzó a invadirla lentamente, poco a poco, mientras Candy se aferraba con más ganas a él recibiendo cada movimiento, cada intrusión dentro de su cuerpo con deleite, con gusto, con ansia, ayudándose de sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de su amado.

Anthony tenía la fuerza suficiente de sostener el cuerpo de su amada en aquella tina de baño, así que la recostó un poco mientras seguía con sus movimientos cada vez más firmes y rápidos, provocando que Candy se colgara casi de su cuello permitiendo ese vaivén que la volví loca, el calor de sus cuerpos que había aminorado al entrar al agua, de pronto se había incrementado lo mismo que su respiración y el latido de sus corazones, ambos disfrutaban de ese nuevo encuentro en la bañera, ansiosos ambos de volver a llegar al clímax de su amor.

Candy ya comenzaba a sentir aquella sensación de placer recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación que ya reconocía y que la obligaba a concentrarse detenidamente para no dejarla escapar, concentrándose en los movimientos que hacía el cuerpo de su esposo dentro de ella y los besos que recibí alrededor de su cuello, ninguno se atrevía a hablar solo a sentir, concentrándose en los movimientos y en las sensaciones que sentían en sus cuerpos, deleitándose de esa pasión que los llenaba el alma, los movimientos de Anthony cada vez aumentaban más orillándolo a llevar más rápido a su amada a la culminación de aquel acto de amor, un movimiento dentro del cuerpo de su pecosa le anunciaba una vez más que ya estaba cerca su liberación, esforzándose una vez más en retardar la propia para que su princesa disfrutara de lleno aquel encuentro, por fin la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, tensando su agarre con sus uñas en su espalda lo cual le anunciaba que estaba disfrutando la llegada de su orgasmo, sentía el cuerpo de Candy convulsionarse dentro de ella, y por un momento su respiración de apagaba, al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se detenían, mientras ella liberaba su cuerpo y se relajaba, él disfrutaba de cada una de las reacciones que tenía el cuerpo de su amada, mientras estaba perdida en esas sensaciones, mientras él detenía su ritmo para observarla gozar, una vez que ella quedaba satisfecha, comenzaba de nuevo ese ritmo tan brioso de su cuerpo al comenzar de nuevo esos movimientos que lo llevaban al delirio, sin embargo él aún podía continuar estimulando a su esposa, aún no se aproximaba a su liberación y siguió estimulando la intimidad de su esposa con sus movimientos, ella se abrazaba a él comenzando a sentir nuevamente aquella sensación que le advertía una nueva experiencia Candy se dejó llevar y terminó una vez más liberando su humedad en el cuerpo de su amado, Anthony se sentía complacido por esa nueva reacción de ella y simplemente al sentirla convulsionar de nueva cuenta lo obligó a él a llenar su cuerpo con su humedad, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo la duda en la mente de Anthony estaba ahí, su esposa había experimentado un orgasmo doble en esa ocasión.

Candy también estaba confundida, era la primera vez que sentía dos veces la liberación de su cuerpo en un mismo encuentro y le había parecido maravilloso, su cuerpo seguía transpirando y su respiración seguía agitada, miró a los ojos a su amado y encontró la misma satisfacción en él, Anthony estaba maravillado de ver el rostro satisfecho de su amada. Entre la respiración agitada y los latidos acelerados de su corazón, la besó en los labios con dulzura, agradeciéndole infinitamente ese nuevo nivel de deseo que había descubierto en ella.

-Eres realmente maravillosa. – Le dijo en un susurro. Ambos terminaron aquel encuentro en la bañera limpiado el cuerpo uno del otro entre besos y caricias, olvidándose por completo de la cena que los esperaba.

Se vistieron con rapidez al recordar que habían dejado esperando a los empleados y se vistieron con las ropas ligeras que habían empacado, Anthony se vistió completamente de blanco con una camisa de manga corta y Candy utilizó un corsé y ropa interior de algodón, el vestido era del mismo material y era ligero y si no fuera por la ropa de fondo que llevaba debajo la transparencia del vestido dejara observar sus atributos.

Anthony la veía enamorado, no se cansaba de apreciar lo hermosa y maravillosa que era su pecosa, y ella estaba igual de fascinada con él, era un chico tierno, amable y apasionado que siempre se había preocupado por su felicidad y bienestar y ahora que eran como uno mismo no había menguado en esas prioridades que se había fijado desde que era un niño pequeño.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. – Le decía enamorado. Ella le respondía con un brillo muy especial que aparecía en sus ojos, era el brillo de una mujer completamente enamorada de su hombre.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. – Le respondía ella con el mismo amor que le demostraba.

-Pero yo si tengo razón. – Le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano para besarla y ella le sonreía divertida por el comentario que le hacía.

Llegaron al comedor de la mansión y ambos se maravillaban de la calidez de los colores, la frescura del lugar, todo muy diferente a la mansión de Chicago, sin embargo la elegancia era la misma. Los grandes abanicos que colgaban del techo ayudaban a reducir el calor que había en el ambiente así como la humedad que se sentía.

Por la mañana ambos se dispusieron a salir a caminar por la playa para conocer cada uno de los rincones que había en aquel lugar, disfrutando la soledad que les brindaba aquella playa que era exclusiva de los Andrew, llegaron a un lugar que estaba bastante desierto y que estaba rodeado de rocas, alrededor de ellas había arena y por un lado podían entrar a una cuenca que los resguardaba con las mismas rocas, el agua les bañaba los pies y los obligaba a quitarse sus zapatos para caminar descalzos sintiendo la arena meterse entre los dedos de sus pies.

Candy se decidió a quitarse por fin ese vestido que le cubría su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente en aquel traje de baño que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Anthony hacía lo mismo con su camisa y su pantalón, aprovechando el calor que hacía para liberar su cuerpo. No había nadie cerca de ese lugar, las rocas que los rodeaban los aislaban por completo del mundo, eran solo ellos dos disfrutando de su amor, corrían descalzos por la arena, mojando su cuerpo entre sí, jugando como dos chiquillos mientras sus risas hacían eco en aquella solitaria playa. Una vez más los vencía la pasión al caer uno encima del otro en uno de las tantas carreras que habían realizado. Anthony la recibió encima de su cuerpo y Candy se acercaba a besarlo apasionadamente, quería demostrarle ella también que él también despertaba en su cuerpo aquella pasión que él le demostraba, él se dejaba querer y la dejaba actuar al ver que tenía la necesidad de demostrarle su pasión. Candy se sonrojaba por el atrevimiento que había tenido.

-No tengas temor amor, soy tuyo, puedes disfrutar de mi cuerpo, así como yo disfruto del tuyo, puedes sentirme, puedes amarme, soy completamente tuyo. – Le dijo cerrando sus ojos para guiar las manos de su amada por todo su cuerpo, embriagado de pasión por esos nuevos sentimientos y esas nuevas caricias que lo llevaban al delirio. Se amaron una vez más, con una mayor intensidad al descubrir que el cuerpo de su amado era maravilloso y que al imitar las caricias que él hacía en su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer de placer. – Me vas a volver loco preciosa. – Le dijo antes de abandonarse a la culminación de su placer, una vez que se había cerciorado de que ella hubiera llegado primero.

Tumbados entre la arena, abrazados uno al otro tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus rostros, ambos eran muy felices y cada que tenían un encuentro descubrían una nueva forma de amarse y de proporcionarse placer, Candy poco a poco iba perdiendo su timidez en la cama y le iba demostrando que le gustaba proporcionarle el mismo placer que él le brindaba. Se levantaron del lugar y acomodaron sus ropas húmedas, dirigiéndose con paso calmo y tranquilo a la mansión.

Los empleados del lugar se desvivían por atenderlos ya que habían demostrado que eran una pareja muy amable y sobre todo noble con todos y cada uno de los empleados. Los días de la semana iban pasando muy rápido y se iba acercando la hora para regresar a Chicago.

La última noche que pasaron en aquel lugar se dedicaron a amarse toda la noche, como queriendo dejar huella en aquella cama en la que habían comenzado a escribir su historia, su intensa manera de amar y sus repetidos encuentros habían logrado dar fruto a su amor, ambos se habían olvidado de los planes de no tener familia y olvidaron por completo así la manera de cuidarse, simplemente se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban entre esas cuatro paredes formándose como un solo ser en la intimidad de aquella alcoba.

El regreso hacia Chicago fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, Candy iba dormida en los brazos de su príncipe, cansada de cada aventura que habían vivido en aquel lugar, uno que definitivamente había marcado su vida haciéndolo un lugar mágico y especial para ellos.

-¿Volveremos alguna vez? – Preguntó Candy una vez que llegaron a Chicago.

-Te prometo que volveremos en cada aniversario. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Candy le correspondió de la misma forma.

-Te amo. – Le dijo en respuesta, mientras bajaban del tren tomados de la mano. Unos rostros conocidos los esperaban con ansia de volver a verlos.

-¡Stear, Archie! – Gritó Anthony una vez que había ubicado a sus primos que los esperaban del otro lado del andén. Ambos chicos escucharon sus nombres y agitaban sus manos a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntaba Archie emocionado de verle los rostros a los dos rubios y los bronceados que mostraban.

-Menos mal que se broncearon. – Decía Stear una vez de verlos y abrazarlos. – Eso quiere decir que si salieron a conocer la playa. – Dijo burlón. Candy se sonrojó intensamente y más al recordar que no solo su habitación había sido testigo de su amor, ella podía asegurar que el bronceado no solo se extendía en las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

-Hay primo. Si vieras que no es necesario estar encerrado para demostrar el amor a tu esposa. – Dijo Anthony con travesura viendo como Candy se aferraba apenada a su pecho y sus primos eran ahora los que se coloreaban de rojo sus rostros, comenzando a reír ambos rubios para hacer que sus primos se tranquilizaran un poco en sus burlas.

-¡Touché! – Dijo Archie riendo también apenado por el comentario de su primo.

-¿Cómo han estado? – Dijo el rubio cambiando de tema.

-Todos aquí muy bien Anthony. – Dijo Archie quien quería olvidar lo dicho por el rubio. – Los que están cada vez más próximos a ser padres son Elisa y Tom, quienes están en la mansión porque Elisa ha tenido como dos episodios de falsa alarma.

-Pero todavía le faltan semanas. –Dijo Candy quien ya había perdido la cuenta del embarazo de Elisa.

-Puede nacer dos semanas antes o dos semanas después. – Dijo Anthony tranquilo, recordando lo estudiado en la facultad.

-Es lo que le dijo el médico, sin embargo los nervios que tiene Tom son exagerados. – Decía Archie, ni Elisa está tan ansiosa como él.

-Mejor no digas nada Archie, imagina a Annie en esa situación. – Archie se imaginaba a Annie en esa situación y él juraba que sería completamente al revés.

-Creo que Annie sería la que estuviera asustada. – Dijo Archie.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew donde estaban todos reunidos para recibir a los rubios. Alejandro fue el primero que salió corriendo para saludar feliz a su hermana y su cuñado.

-¡Candy! ¡Anthony! – Decía el pequeño rubio feliz de verlos.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Cómo has crecido! – Decía Candy jugando con su pequeño hermano, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso por lo que le decía.

-¡Ya soy todo un hombre! – Decía emocionado. – Pronto seré tan grande y fuerte como mi padre y como tú Anthony. – Le dijo al rubio quien lo alzó en sus brazos para darle un beso en su mejilla, feliz de que aquel pequeño lo quisiera tanto como a su pecosa.

-Claro que sí, Alejandro ya eres un hombrecito y tú nos ayudarás a cuidar a las damas de esta familia. – Le dijo al pequeño quien lo escuchó con mucha atención.

De pronto llegó Tom una vez más con Elisa en brazos, llegaba todo asustado una vez más, mientras una sudorosa Elisa daba pequeños gritos de dolor agarrando su vientre.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? - Preguntó Anthony una vez que vio que sucedía.

-Elisa se siente mal de nuevo Anthony. – Dijo Tom sin saludar a su ahora primo y su esposa.

-Hay que ir al hospital. – Dijo Candy quien no la veía muy bien.

-Vamos. – Dijo Anthony acompañando a ambos chicos junto con Candy al hospital, Stear y Archie los acompañaban mientras los adultos se quedaban angustiados en la mansión.

-Hay que avisar a Sara. – Dijo la señora Elroy. Albert asintió, no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero de todas formas ella era la madre de Elisa.

Continuará…

Buenas tardes señoras hermosas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y sobre todo que sigan aguantando el encierro. Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, espero sus comentarios al respecto por favor jajajaja les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, así como a las nuevas lectoras que se han registrado.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	37. Chapter 37

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**RINDIENDO ****FRUTOS**

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

En la sala de espera se encontraba Tom caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente por que Elisa ahora sí ya había entrado en la labor de parto, la habían regresado dos veces y esa era la tercera vez que la había llevado en los últimos diez días, según el médico aún le faltaban unas semanas y eso hacía que se preocupara por su hijo.

-No te preocupes Tom, Elisa será atendida por el mejor médico del hospital. – Le decía Anthony para que se tranquilizara.

-Así es Tom, además Mary Jane, quien es la mejor enfermera del lugar va a asistirlo. – Decía Candy.

Sin embargo el miedo al que se enfrentaba como cualquier padre primerizo era difícil de quitar de su cabeza. Tom no decía nada, solo los miraba y sonreía con una sonrisa de lado.

Las horas pasaban y pronto llegaba la noche y después la madrugada. Candy se había mantenido al lado de Anthony en todo momento no había querido dejarlo a pesar de la súplica que su príncipe le había hecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? – Le preguntaba una vez más que le llevaba un café para que ambos aguantaran el desvelo, al igual que los Cornwell quienes también estaban ahí junto a ellos, ambos chicos habían cuidado bastantes meses a Elisa y también se preocupaban por ella. Las enfermeras que estaban de guardia se acercaban cada tanto tiempo para avisar el avance de la parturienta.

-Bien amor, ¿Y tú? – preguntaba con la misma preocupación que él, ambos estaban impuestos a desvelarse por la carrera que ambos habían elegido.

-Yo estoy bien. – Le decía besando su frente.

Llegaron las seis de la mañana y por fin llegaba una enfermera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, buscando con sus ojos al orgulloso padre que estaba sentado con las manos deteniendo su rostro, todos estaban exhaustos después de haber pasado más de doce horas en aquella sala de espera.

-Señor Stevens. – Dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a él, ya lo conocían en el hospital. Tom levanto el rostro que reflejaba una gran angustia y unas enormes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. – Felicidades. – Decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa. – Su bebé ha nacido. –Tom se levantó de golpe ante la noticia que le había dado aquella joven.

-¿Y mi esposa cómo está? – Preguntaba ansioso por su pelirroja.

-No se preocupe, su esposa está bien, solo algo cansada, un momento más podrá pasar a verla, por lo pronto me puede seguir para que conozca a su bebé. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué ha sido? – preguntó por fin al sacarse la duda de su esposa.

-Es una hermosa niña. – Dijo por fin la enfermera quien le sonreía de manera traviesa al verlo poner cara de sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Una niña! ¡Es una niña! – Decía emocionado a su familia, quien lo rodeo para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. - ¡Será hermosa como su madre! – Decía emocionado.

-¡Felicidades Tom! – Le decían los cuatro chicos mientras Tom los abrazaba emocionado.

-Hay que cuidarla desde ahorita, no vaya a toparse con un chico inquieto como su padre. – Dijo Stear riendo mientras Tom lo volteaba a verlo con muy poca gracia reflejada en su rostro, sin embargo ninguno se inmutaba y reían por la reacción que había tenido el moreno.

Tom entró a un corredor que lo llevaba a la sala de los cuneros, buscando ansioso con sus ojos a su hija, pronto dio con una sábana rosa que lo llamaba hacia ella, encontrándose con el nombre de su esposa encima de aquella canasta "Elisa Stevens" cuanto había soñado con ver aquel nombre unido a su apellido, y por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad y en aquella pequeña canasta se encontraba la realización máxima de aquel sueño, una pequeña bebé de buen peso y cachetes sonrosados, con los cabellos castaños y tan blanca como su suegra, era el vivo retrato de Sara, sin embargo Tom la veía hermosa, era su hija y se pareciera a su suegra o no para él era la niña más hermosa del mundo, la pequeña abrió sus ojos como si supiera que su padre la estaba viendo y comenzó a parpadear esos grandes ojos de color verde que parecía lo observaban.

Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver los ojos de su pequeña princesa, eran de color verde, el mismo color verde aceituna que tenían los ojos de su madre, no le cabía la menor duda, la pequeña era el vivo retrato de su suegra con los ojos de su madre, la pequeña bebé Stevens había abueleado como se decía comúnmente cuando los nietos heredaban los rasgos de sus abuelos. Una lágrima recorrió el rostro del joven Stevens quien la miraba enamorado, conmovido.

-Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño mi niña. – Decía conmovido, una enfermera se acercó a él y le proporciono un traje especial para que se acercara a su pequeña, Tom la obedeció en automático sin dejar de observar a su pequeña, una vez listo se adentró a aquel cuarto nervioso con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. La enfermera tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se la acomodó en los de él, quien la sostenía tenso, con miedo.

-Tranquilo, acérquela a su corazón, permítale escuchar sus latidos y tenga mucho cuidado con su cabeza.- Fue todo lo que le dijo la joven y lo dejó a solas con aquel pedacito de su vida. La respiración de Tom se aceleró y el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpecito frágil de su hija lo conmovió de sobre manera, si solo verla lo había hecho jurar que nadie la lastimaría, el tenerla en sus brazos lo obligaba a protegerla de los chicos como le había dicho Stear, los chicos como él, hormonales e inquietos.

Elisa pasó una semana en el hospital en recuperación, Candy y Anthony la visitaban seguido ya que ellos ya estaban incorporados a sus clases normales, ambos se reunían a la hora de la comida junto a Elisa y Tom para ayudarlos un poco con la pequeña Michelle, que era el nombre que habían elegido ambos para bautizar a su hija. Eliza estaba maravillada con el parecido que aquella niña tenía con su madre, aunque agradecía que los ojos fueran como los de su suegra quien poseía unos ojos de verdad hermosos, se parecían a los de Tom, solo que Tom había heredado el color de su padre.

-_Si tu abuela supiera que se quiso deshacer de una copia de ella misma. –_ Decía triste Elisa quien recordaba lo que había pasado gracias a su madre. Sentía tristeza porque toda su familia la había ido a visitar, inclusive su padre le había enviado una tarjeta y un gran regalo para su primer nieta, hasta el imbécil de Neal había ido a ver a la pequeña Michelle, había viajado desde Lakewood que era donde se había refugiado junto con su madre después de la vergüenza y humillación que habían pasado gracias a los Andrew, sin embargo él si quería conocer a la hija de su hermana.

Por motivos de salud de la pequeña al haber nacido un poco prematura los Stevens tendrían que quedarse a vivir un tiempo en la mansión de los Andrew, Elisa seguía siendo buena amiga de Alejandro quien era el que le había hecho compañía en casi todo el embarazo, cuando llegaron a la mansión Alejandro salió corriendo para conocer a aquel pequeño que le habían dicho sería su compañero de travesuras, ya no se sentiría tan solo entre tanto adulto en aquella mansión, sin embargo nunca le dijeron que no sería niño, sino que sería una hermosa niña de ojos verdes quien llegaría a su vida.

Toda la familia estaba presente a la llegada de los Stevens del hospital, Candy, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Albert, Dorothy, la tía abuela, Rosemary y hasta el abuelo Hernry se encontraban en aquella mansión, todos esperando la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia, un feliz y alegre Alejandro corría ansioso de un lado para otro, para conocer por fin a la pequeña.

-Mira Alejandro. – Dijo Elisa con cariño a aquel niño por el cual había desarrollado un sentimiento especial, el cual había notado que cada que se acercaba a su vientre la pequeña Michelle se movía inquieta. Alejandro se fue acercando poco a poco a Elisa y cuando por fin tuvo el rostro de aquella bebé con la que había desarrollado una conexión tan especial desde su vientre sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par sorprendido de lo hermosa que era aquella pequeña, sintió que su corazón se aceleró al momento de verla y su rostro se ponía colorado, sin saber por qué. Los presentes observaban aquella escena, enternecidos y recordando la reacción que había tenido Anthony la primera vez que vio a Candy.

-¡Es hermosa, Elisa! – Le dijo sin que su rostro aminorara el color rojo que se había posado en sus mejillas. -¡Yo te ayudaré a cuidarla! ¡Será como mi princesa! – Dijo ante el asombro de Candy y Anthony, quien por Rosemary conocían aquellas palabras que Alejandro decía. Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa tierna.

-Creo que Alejandro está enamorado. – Dijo Anthony a su esposa, besando su mejilla y hablándole al oído. – Entiendo perfectamente lo que sintió Alejandro al ver a Michelle, son los mismos sentimientos que yo experimentaba cada vez que te veía.

-Creo que tienes razón amor, Alejandro cuidará a Michelle como tú me cuidabas a mí. – Decía Candy con una sonrisa, mientras Albert veía a un Tom no muy convencido por lo que decía el pequeño niño.

-Vamos Tom, no te molestes, si Alejandro es igual que Anthony y yo digo que es así, te has ganado al mejor yerno de todos. – Le dijo Stear palmeando su espalda, Tom tenía que reconocer que eso era verdad, Alejandro era un gran niño y si era igual que su primo y su hermana no podía elegir un mejor partido para su hija. A Tom no le quedó de otra más que sonreír y aceptar que tal vez Alejandro sería el futuro esposo de su hija.

-Tienes razón esta vez Stear, si Alejandro es cómo Anthony, tendré al mejor yerno de todos y mi hija al mejor marido.

-¡Hey! – Decía Candy. – El mejor marido lo tengo yo. – Todos comenzaban a reír alrededor de aquellos dos pequeños quien seguían enfrascados viéndose uno al otro como reconociendo la pequeña la voz de aquel niño que siempre estaba revoloteando al lado de su madre, jugando uno y otro. Rosemary se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de aquel día que conociste a Candy, y con esta escena que estás viendo te darás cuenta de lo que yo vi en aquel momento. – Le dijo tierna dándole un beso Anthony a su madre en la coronilla, abrazándola por los hombros mientras con la otra mano sostenía a su pecosa de la cintura, abrazando con infinito amor a aquel par de rubias que eran tan importantes en su vida.

-Creo que a Alejandro le ocurre lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí en aquella época. – Candy lo veía curiosa esperando que terminara de decir lo que pensaba. – Conoció el amor a primera vista. - Decía viendo a su esposa besando sus labios con cuidado.

Efectivamente Alejandro veía embobado a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Elisa y aquella pequeña no paraba de seguirlo a donde se movía, ambos estaban entretenidos el uno en el otro y eso le causaba una gran ternura a su madre.

Rosemary veía enternecida aquella escena al igual que Dorothy y Albert, ya que nunca habían visto a Alejandro estarse quieto por tanto tiempo, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a aquella mansión que duraba mucho tiempo en una sola actividad.

-Ver a la hermosa bebé de Elisa me hace querer tener mis propios nietos. – Dijo Rosemary viendo a su sobrina y a su hijo con picardía. – Lástima que ustedes decidieron cuidarse hasta que terminaran sus estudios. – Dijo con un suspiro deseando tener un pequeño bebé de aquellos dos rubios.

Candy y Anthony se rieron por el comentario de su mamá y ambos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sin embargo de pronto cayeron en cuenta que eso habían platicado antes de casarse, sin embargo la emoción de la noche de bodas, lo maravilloso de la luna de miel y el convivir día a día juntos en la intimidad de su hogar los había hecho olvidarse por completo el cuidarse de un posible embarazo, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta hasta ese preciso momento lo que su madre les decía, ninguno de los dos había tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar un embarazo. Tenían cerca de un mes de casados y aún era muy pronto para saber si había o no embarazo.

Cuando iban de camino a la mansión, Rosemary y Henry iban muy serios y pensativos, al igual que los dos rubios.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Henry quien era el que más observaba aquel silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dice Henry? – Preguntó Rosemary a su suegro.

-Están todos muy callados.

-No, yo solamente estoy pensando en la bebé de Elisa, es tan hermosa que no sé cómo su abuela no es capaz de venir a conocerla, incluso su abuelo quiere conocerla. Neal se encargará de llevarle fotos al reclusorio. – Dijo Rosemary.

-Tienes razón madre, la tía Sara tiene el corazón tan duro que ni siquiera por conocer a su nieta dobló las manos. – Decía Anthony estando de acuerdo con su madre.

-Hay personas así hijo, que no les importa nada más que su posición económica. – Decía Henry entrando a la plática y comprendiendo a su nuera.

-Me alegro de saber que mis hijos van a tener a una abuela dulce y cariñosa. – Decía Candy.

-Y consentidora. – Decía Rosemary. – Así que cuando hagan alguna travesura ni los vayan a regañar delante de mí por favor. – Decía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ni siquiera a mí me regañabas! – Decía Anthony riéndose por las palabras de su madre.

-No hubo necesidad, sin embargo no sabemos si sus hijos van a salir igual que ustedes o serán tan tremendos como los padres de Candy. – Dijo Rosemary ante el asombro de Candy.

-¿Mi madre era tremenda? – Preguntó Candy, no tenía muchas historias de su madre y quería saber algo de ella.

-Tu padre ahora que estuvieron de luna de miel me contó algunas anécdotas de ella y por lo que me dijo tu mamá era bastante tremenda. – Dijo Rosemary quien observó que Candy se giraba del asiento delantero para escuchar algo de lo que le había dicho su tía.

-Dice tu padre que cuando tu mamá estaba pequeña le gustaba subir a los árboles al igual que a él y que ya estando de novios lo retó a una carrera a ver quién llegaba más rápido a la cima de un árbol, dijo que escalaba tan rápido que lo dejó en un minuto abajo, y mira que tu padre era muy bueno para subir a los árboles.

-Ya veo de donde sacas la habilidad. – Le dijo Anthony a Candy con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Candy se ponía colorada por la pena que le daba, pero sabía que tenía razón Anthony, ella siempre los dejaba abajo cuando de trepar árboles se trataba, sin embargo Alejandro también era muy bueno escalando y eso lo había heredado por supuesto de su padre.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla. – Dijo Candy triste. Anthony le tomó su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, mientras seguía conduciendo con la otra mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla con inmensa ternura.

Llegaron a la mansión y cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones, el abuelo de Anthony se sentía cansado de haber pasado todo el día fuera al igual que Rosemary, Candy se cercioró de que se tomara su medicina y se retiró junto con su amado a su habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede hermosa? ¿Estás así por lo de tu mamá? – Le dijo abrazándola con amor mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de su cabello. Candy negó.

-No, me quedé pensando en lo que dijo mi tía del embarazo. - Dijo seria.

-¿Tienes miedo de tener un hijo nuestro? – Preguntó Anthony. Candy volvió a negar.

-Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo tuyo mi amor, sé que habíamos prometido cuidarnos, sin embargo no lo hicimos y lo más probable sería que… - Decía un poco inquieta temía que Anthony no estuviera de acuerdo con tener hijos tan jóvenes.

-Si estuvieras embarazada yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra Candy, yo quería esperar no por mí, sino por ti, por tu carrera de enfermera, no me gustaría que no terminaras de estudiar. – Decía tierno.

-Yo quería esperarme para que tú te concentraras en tú carrera, para que no tuvieras que estar preocupado por mí, a mí no me falta mucho para terminar mis estudios y siempre puedo ejercer mi carrera por pocas horas.

-Entonces vamos a seguir practicando para lograr tener ese bebé que ambos deseamos. – Le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la cama para volver a disfrutar de esa pasión que a ambos embriagaba. Se amaron una vez más, uniendo sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la cima del éxtasis.

Todos los días, el par de rubios salían rumbo al hospital los dos en sus uniformes blancos, cada uno a su lado del hospital, sin embargo en más de una ocasión le había tocado tratar al mismo paciente, siendo ambos muy buen equipo. Los médicos ya los identificaban como marido y mujer y también como un muy buen equipo de trabajo, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

-Hola hermosa. – Le dijo sorprendiéndola de espaldas mientras ella esperaba que llegara por el frente. Candy dio un pequeño brinco y Anthony la abrazó.

-¡Me asustaste! – Le dijo con un pequeño puchero que la había hecho cruzarse de brazos. La giró para darle un beso en su nariz.

-Lo siento mi vida. – Le dijo besando ahora sus labios. Sin embargo Candy seguía haciéndose la ofendida. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – Le decía mientras la abrazaba y ella se dejaba querer, cediendo poco a poco con sus caricias.

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo. – Le decía correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Siempre es bueno que me lo recuerdes. – Le decía mientras una pareja se acercaba a ellos.

-Con ustedes no se puede. – Dijo aquella voz que pronto reconocieron.

-Terry, señora Grandchester. – Dijo Anthony saludando a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo Candy correspondiendo al saludo que le dirigían ambos.

-¿Ustedes siempre son así de empalagosos? – Preguntó Terry viendo con diversión al par de rubios que lo observaban.

-No. – Contestó Candy, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz de su príncipe quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. – A veces somos más. – Dijo después de eso. Anthony sonrió con travesura y besó de igual forma a su esposa.

-En eso tiene razón. – Contestó Anthony mientras Terry rodeaba los ojos. -¿Vienen a revisión? – Pregunto a Terry ya que ahora si a su esposa se le notaba que estaba bastante embarazada, el vientre abultado de siete meses no dejaba nada a la duda.

-Sí, Susana tiene revisión dentro de un rato. – Dijo Terry mientras la dichosa señora Grandchester admiraba a aquel matrimonio con curiosidad.

Candy y Anthony los acompañaron dentro del hospital y en cuanto llegaron Susana fue llamada por la enfermera del ginecólogo pidiendo que entrara solo ella por el momento. Terry se quedó afuera junto a los Brower.

-Anthony, ¿Has sabido algo del asunto que te pedí ayuda? – Preguntó Terry al rubio, sin querer profundizar mucho en el tema, le apenaba que Candy se enterara de aquella situación, aunque no podía asegurar que el rubio no le hubiera informado ya sobre aquel asunto.

\- Siento desilusionarte Terry, pero no he tenido ninguna noticia al respecto, tal vez se atiende en otro hospital. – Dijo respondiendo de la misma manera que él le había preguntado. Candy sin embargo se quedaba escuchando entendiendo que no querían que se enterara ella de la situación, sin embargo era muy curiosa y después averiguaría sobre ello.

-Señor Grandchester, puede pasar. – Dijo la enfermera que se acercaba para darle el paso a Terry y ver que noticias tenían sobre el embarazo de Susana.

-Vuelvo en un momento. – Dijo Terry, como pidiendo que lo esperaran. Candy y Anthony se quedaron ahí un rato, ambos ya habían terminado sus turnos así que no les costaba mucho esperar al actor.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido? – preguntó curiosa Candy, Anthony la miraba divertido.

-Quiere saber si Karen ha venido al hospital. – Candy se sorprendió, sin embargo supo porque lo decía.

-¿Quiere saber sobre su embarazo? – Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Sí está embarazada? – Dijo Anthony sorprendido, ya que Terry no le había asegurado si realmente lo estaba.

-El día de la boda de Terry y Susana, yo vi a Karen acompañada de un joven, estaban sentados al final de la iglesia, ella quería pasar desapercibida, pero al parecer no lo consiguió porque al salir de la iglesia ella se llevó la mano a su vientre y se le notaba que estaba abultado, así que yo diría que sí, que Karen está embarazada.

-Es lo que Terry quiere averiguar desde ese día. – Dijo pensativo.

-Ella no quiere que la encuentren, sino ya se hubiera hecho presente.

-Es lo más probable. – Decía Anthony.

-¿Le vas a decir lo que te dije? – Anthony no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

-No pecosa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tiene ni dónde encontrarla, tal vez ella se fue de aquí. – Decía analizando la situación.

Terry y Susana salieron del consultorio del médico, muy serios, ninguno de los dos tenía una expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

-¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó Anthony al ver los rostros de ambos.

-No mucho. –Dijo Terry, respondiendo al rubio. – Solo que Susana tiene que pasar de nuevo el resto del embarazo recostada o corre el riesgo de parir antes. – Dijo Terry preocupado.

-No tengas miedo Susana. – Dijo Candy con cuidado. – Si tienes cuidado este tiempo no habrá ningún problema.

-Gracias. – Decía Susana con una sonrisa angustiada, se veía el miedo en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le falta? - Preguntó Anthony.

-Alrededor de siete semanas. – Contestó Terry.

El matrimonio Grandchester se despidió de los Brower para llevar a Susana por fin a descansar, el embarazo había sido bastante problemático y Terry tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Susana o a su hijo.

* * *

Las semanas seguían su curso y Candy cada vez sospechaba más de su embarazo, había tenido nauseas, mareos y uno que otro antojo tan raro que le parecía increíble, así como el rechazo de una que otra comida, sin embargo se las arreglaba para que su esposo no se diera cuenta de ello, quería darle la sorpresa de que serían padres al cumplir su segundo mes de casados.

Estaba muy ilusionada buscando la manera perfecta de darle esa noticia, sin embargo ninguna idea que le venía a su mente creía que era la indicada. Solo faltaban unos cuantos días para su segundo mes de casados y las ideas volaban por su mente, no quería compartirlo con nadie aún, ni siquiera con su suegra quien sería la más emocionada en saber que sería abuela, quería que el rubio fuera el primero en enterarse de esa noticia.

La mañana de su aniversario Anthony se levantó muy temprano y con urgencia al baño, sentía que las ganas de vomitar lo dominaban y se fue directo al retrete comenzando a vomitar todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior, Candy se despertó con los movimientos que había sentido en la cama así como los ruidos que había hecho su esposo al ir al baño.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor? – Le preguntó Candy quien lo miraba extrañada, él nunca se enfermaba y el verlo en esa posición le causaba preocupación. Anthony salió del baño y Candy le proporcionó un poco de agua, le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura, sin embargo no tenía fiebre.

-Ya me encuentro bien amor, al parecer me cayó mal la cena. – Dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que te de algo para el malestar? – Preguntó Candy.

-No te preocupes mi amor, ya pasó. – Le dijo abrazándose a ella. - Si quieres vuelve a dormir. – Le dijo al ver la hora y comprobar que era muy temprano, era su día de descanso pero también era su aniversario.

-Se me ocurre mejor otra cosa. –Le dijo con mirada traviesa cosa que él interpretó muy bien. – Feliz aniversario mi amor. – Le dijo con un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, enroscando su cuerpo al de él, obligándolo a atraparla con sus manos para sostenerla de los glúteos mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Le dijo siguiéndole el juego. – Feliz aniversario mi amor, ambos se amaron sin restricciones, disfrutando el cuerpo de uno y de otro buscando la manera de complacer a su contrario, terminaron cansados, relajados, besando Anthony los hombros desnudos de su esposa mientras ella se acurrucaba con su espalda y su cadera en su vientre y en su torso, provocando ese movimiento un nuevo encuentro en esa posición llevando a Candy a la cúspide del placer al alcanzar la meta que su cuerpo le exigía una vez más, era maravilloso descubrir todas las maneras que sus cuerpos se podían amoldar el uno al otro para demostrarse el amor y el deseo que los embargaba siempre que estaban juntos y la manera de que se extrañaban cuando estaban separados.

-¿Crees que podremos salir a cenar? – Preguntó Candy quien recordaba que tenían una reservación para cenar para celebrar.

-Por supuesto, tú eres mi medicina y ahora me siento mucho mejor. – Le decía besándola una vez más.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le decía entre los mimos que recibía.

-Completamente. – Decía seguro, el malestar ya había pasado y estaba seguro que no volvería a pasar.

Llegaron al restaurante y como las veces anteriores ambos llamaban mucho la atención, Candy se sentía ahora orgullosa de ser ella la dueña del amor de su rubio, caminaba segura de sí misma, y Anthony la llevaba del brazo de la misma forma orgulloso de tener a aquella hermosa mujer como su esposa.

La velada fue muy romántica, no había mucha gente en aquel restaurant y ambos pedían sus postres favoritos para terminar la velada. Ambos se retiraban a la mansión, Anthony había decidido darle un pequeño obsequio en la intimidad de su alcoba.

-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Rosemary quien se encontraba en el salón de la mansión.

-Muy bien tía. – Le contestó Candy con una gran sonrisa, ansiosa por ver la reacción de su esposo cuando le diera la gran sorpresa que le aguardaba en la habitación. Había tomado mucho tiempo en encontrar la mejor manera de decirle que sería papá y se había decidido por aquel regalo que tenía bien escondido.

-Me alegra mucho. – Dijo Rosemary, se quedaron un rato hablando con ella y la rubia los veía bastante extraños a los dos, tenía la sensación de que algo sucedía con ellos dos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos decía nada, pensaba que eran las ganas que tenía porque le dieran esa noticia tan maravillosa de que sería abuela. –Bueno yo me retiro para que ustedes sigan festejando su aniversario. – Les dijo con un abrazo a cada uno, felicitándolos una vez más.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación Anthony se fue directo a su cómoda en donde guardaba aquel regalo que le había elegido a su esposa, tomó la cajita y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Cierra los ojos. - Le dijo con una bella sonrisa. Candy obedeció y cerró sus verdes ojos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. – Extiende tu mano. – Le decía divertido, le gustaba ver como obedecía sus instrucciones. – Todavía no los abras. – Le dijo una vez que le había puesto la cajita en su mano. Le dio un beso en los labios que sorprendió a la rubia, más sin embargo correspondió en cuanto sintió la suavidad de los suyos. – Ya puedes abrirlo. – En el momento que Candy abrió sus ojos vio la sonrisa más perfecta en su esposo, aquella tan sincera y tan pura que había conocido en él a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Qué es? – Decía emocionada.

-Ábrelo. – Le dijo divertido. Candy obedeció y comenzó a desenvolver aquella pequeña caja que había sido envuelta con mucho cuidado. Cuando Candy abrió la caja para ver el contenido se encontró con un sencillo broche del color de sus ojos, era un prendedor de esmeraldas que hacía juego con sus ojos, algo pequeño y simbólico para sus dos primeros meses como marido y mujer.

-¡Es hermoso! – Le dijo Candy feliz por el obsequio.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó aún dudoso por haberle obsequiado algo tan sencillo.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias amor! – Le decía emocionada, era una de las tantas cosas que él amaba de Candy, que siempre se maravillaba y apreciaba los obsequios que él le daba, tenía guardados todos y cada uno de los regalos que le había dado a lo largo de su vida, aún fueran tan sencillos como aquel prendedor, era sencilla y transparente en sus expresiones. – Ahora tú cierra los ojos. – Le dijo traviesa ampliando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Yo también? – Preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Sí, yo también te preparé algo, espero que te guste. – Le decía mientras sacaba debajo de la cama una caja algo grande. Anthony esperaba ansioso la orden para que abriera los ojos.

-¿Ya? – Preguntaba como niño pequeño.

-No, todavía no. – Decía apurada. - ¡No vayas a abrirlos! – Le decía riendo con travesura. Anthony esperaba y ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. - ¡Estás haciendo trampa! – Dijo entre risas cuando volteó a ver a su esposo y él trataba de abrir los ojos.

-¡No vi nada! – Le decía mientras Candy como venganza le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas. – ¡Me rindo! – Decía entre risas atrapándola entre sus brazos aún con los ojos cerrados. Candy besó sus labios en medio del leve forcejeo que habían iniciado, Anthony no se negó a corresponder, incluso aún con los ojos cerrados siguió besándola intensamente. Una vez terminado aquel beso Candy susurró en sus labios.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor. Ya puedes abrir los ojos. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta susurrando en sus labios.

Anthony abrió sus bellos ojos azules y se encontró en la cama con una caja envuelta en tela de seda color azul cielo con un gran listón rosa pastel como moño adornando la superficie de aquella caja. Anthony pensó que era un color muy original la envoltura del regalo, sin embargo veía a su esposa ansiosa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, como cuando hacía una travesura y quería ser descubierta.

-No tenías que hacerlo. – Le dijo sin soltarla aún.

-Tu tampoco. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Sin embargo este regalo es para los dos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. Anthony seguía sin comprender. – Ábrelo. – Le dijo soltándose de su abrazo para que él pudiera acercarse al regalo. Anthony se sentó sobre la cama y colocó el regalo entre sus piernas para proceder a deshacer aquel fino moño. Cuando destapó la caja abrió los ojos sorprendido por el contenido y sonrió divertido por el presente que le había hecho.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Candy al ver la confusión en el rostro de su esposo.

-Sí me gustan pero… - Dijo confundido, pero no quería ofender a su esposa.

-Pero ¿Para qué quieres un muñeco y una muñeca? – Dijo divertida. Anthony le sonrió y tomó el sobre que estaba sujeto por la mano izquierda de aquel muñeco de trapo con cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido de color azul y la mano derecha de aquella muñeca rubia de rizos y pecas vestida de color rosado.

-¿Se supone que somos nosotros? – Dijo cuándo levantó a los muñecos con sus manos. Candy asintió. Cuando levantó ambos muñecos tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y al fondo de la caja se encontraba una chambrita tejida color blanco, era tan pequeña pero a la vez tan grande para uno de aquellos muñecos. Anthony levantó su vista emocionado, comenzando a humedecerse sus ojos cuando se encontró con los de la rubia, que estaban por derramarse. Ella asintió. -¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Candy le extendió el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Anthony lo abrió y eran los resultados de una prueba sanguínea que se había hecho días antes en el hospital. "Positivo" era lo único que leyó de aquella prueba. - ¡Te amo!

Decía Anthony levantándose de pronto de la cama para abrazar a la rubia y girarla en sus brazos, gritando emocionado.

-Vamos a tener un hijo mi amor. – Le decía emocionado, tal fue su alegría que no le importó la hora que era, sus gritos de alegría y las risas de ambos llegaron a los oídos de Rosemary y Henry.

-¿Anthony, Candy, qué sucede? - Preguntó Rosemary del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Adelante! – Contestó Anthony eufórico aún por la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – Preguntó su abuelo emocionado al ver que eran gritos de alegría los que se producían en aquella habitación.

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – Dijo en un grito, emocionado, abrazando a su madre y a su abuelo al mismo tiempo. Rosemary no cabía de la felicidad que le embargaba en ese momento y comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver a su sobrina y a su hijo tan felices por aquella noticia.

-_Vamos a ser abuelos Vincent. – _Dijo para sí misma, recordando a su esposo una vez más.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras y señoritas bellas, hasta aquí otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo, les mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia a cada una de ustedes, mis profundos agradecimientos por sus comentarios y por las lecturas y visitas que registra la historia. Síganse cuidando por favor, y comenten para saber que están bien.

Dios la bendiga.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	38. Chapter 38

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**ENTRE BODAS Y EMBARAZOS**

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

La alegría que tenía Anthony con respecto a su próxima paternidad no era comparable con nada, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por estar esperando un hijo de la mujer que amaba, atrás habían quedado los malos recuerdos y los sinsabores que había traído aquella separación, todos en la familia se encontraban muy felices por las buenas nuevas y juntos celebraban con una cena familiar la maravillosa noticia que habían llegado los Brower a compartir con ellos, la tía abuela se sentía muy feliz de que su nieto favorito por fin estuviera próximo a ser padre y era la primera que comenzaba a hacer los planes a futuro para el primogénito de los rubios. Sin embargo Albert se sentía algo inquieto por la noticia, no era que no le alegrara o que no sintiera gusto por su hija y su sobrino, sino que no podía desligar aquella noticia con la suerte que le había echado el destino hacía tanto tiempo, sin embargo trató de ocultar su desazón con la dicha que sentían aquellos jóvenes en ese momento y sonrió con nuevos bríos para felicitar a su hija y su yerno.

-Muchísimas felicidades hija. – Le dijo abrazándola con especial ternura, como si con ese abrazo quisiera desvanecer todas las inseguridades por las que atravesaba su corazón.

-Muchas gracias padre. – Le dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa y aquel brillo tan especial que desprendían las mujeres embarazadas, un brillo tan deslumbrante que no había vuelto a ver en ojos de nadie más que en los de su madre y ahora en ella, era como volver a ver los hermosos ojos de su Candance.

-Hijo, cuídala mucho por favor. – Le dijo a Anthony cuando lo abrazó y el rubio menor sintió una extraña sensación cuando lo abrazó, comprendiendo un poco el temor que tenía su tío al dedicarle esas palabras, noto la angustia y el esfuerzo que hacía su cuerpo para no demostrar el miedo que le invadía su ser.

-No te preocupes tío, con mi vida cuidaré a Candy. – Le dijo correspondiendo a aquel cálido abrazo, deteniéndose unos minutos para tranquilizar un poco su miedo. – Haré todo lo posible para que ella reciba la mejor atención médica tío, te lo aseguro. – Le dijo enfocando sus azules en los de su suegro, quien comprendió que su sobrino había entendido perfectamente el miedo que se le había reflejado en su rostro.

La cena continuó tranquila, todos veían a los rubios felices y enamorados, su familia pronto comenzaría a crecer a pesar que habían hablado en un principio esperarse para aumentarla, sin embargo el bebé que crecía en el vientre de Candy tenía otros planes y esos nadie los podía cambiar.

Con el temor de Albert sembrado en el corazón de Anthony los próximos meses se dedicó a buscar la mejor ayuda que pudiera contar llegado el momento de recibir a su primogénito, empapándose de los nuevos métodos que surgían para que tanto la madre como el producto lograran salir con bien del parto, la ventaja del rubio era la buena relación que tenía con todos y cada uno de los médicos y compañeros que tenía en aquel hospital así como la estima que tenían todos ellos por la rubia.

Con el anuncio del compromiso de Stear y Patty llegaba pronto la próxima boda de los Cornwell-Britter, una que ya estaba pactada desde hacía tiempo, pero que por la edad de los implicados no se había llevado a cabo, el derroche de dinero y lujos no se hizo esperar por parte de los Britter quienes querían otorgar a su hija una boda de ensueño digna de su primogénita y del noble caballero con quien se desposaba, la importancia de los novios no era discutible y eso activó una vez más las largas planas de los periódicos en la sección de los eventos más importantes, desde la boda de los Brower no se había dado otro acontecimiento de tal magnitud.

La novia salía de su mansión ataviada en un vestido de lo más elegante, también había sido diseñado por Madam Bijou a pedido de Annie, quien quería llevar un vestido igual de exclusivo como el que había llevado su amiga Candy, sin embargo la creatividad de la diseñadora varió bastante en comparación de la joven Andrew, utilizó los mismos materiales caros y de buen gusto, sin embargo el resultado no fue el mismo, ya que la señora Britter pidió que tuviera más brillo, resultando algo para el busto de la modista de poco gusto ya que para ella menos era más. Sin embargo Annie se sintió soñada con aquel vestido que portaba en el día más feliz de su boda.

La iglesia era la misma Catedral donde se había casado Anthony y Candy, y sería la misma que uniría a Patricia y Stear, ya que la vieja Elroy había sido la encargada de hacer las reservaciones para dicho evento.

La misa comenzaba y una elegante Annie entraba del brazo de su padre, juntos caminaron hacia el altar recorriendo lentamente a ritmo de la marcha nupcial el largo pasillo que los llevaría a los brazos del joven Cornwell, quien esperaba al otro extremo de la iglesia ansioso por fin de desposar a aquella joven que lo había enamorado por un simple beso.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pelinegra con dulzura y amor, ella le correspondía con sus hermosos ojos azules a punto de estallar en llanto, sin embargo las señas que le hacía Geovanny desde el otro lado de la iglesia la obligaban a controlarse un poco.

-Te ves hermosa damita. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual inmediatamente fue correspondida por la joven. Sus labios no podían pronunciar ni una sola palabra, le parecía un sueño estar por fin ahí viviendo aquello que tanto había anhelado desde su más tierna infancia, tenía miedo de despertar en cualquier momento, mientras por su mente viajaban imágenes de su vida al lado de Archivald Cornwell, desde sus tratos indiferentes, su rechazo en aquel primer baile, su beso, su fuga hacia el colegio y el anuncio de su compromiso sorpresa a todos los medios, por fin estaba ahí parada frente al altar, después de haber pasado tantos sinsabores y tantas alegrías al lado del proclamado amor de su vida.

El Obispo comenzó la ceremonia y los invitados guardaban silencio, esperando el momento que aquel hombre uniera por fin en matrimonio a aquella joven pareja de enamorados.

Al salir de la iglesia todos comenzaron a arrojar granos de arroz sobre ellos los cuales según las creencias les proporcionaba abundancia, prosperidad y fertilidad a la nueva pareja, ambos jóvenes recibían felices los abrazos y las felicitaciones que les eran proporcionadas por aquellos que los querían.

Candy y Anthony se acercaron a felicitar a los novios deseándoles lo mejor para su nueva etapa de casados. Ellos mismos seguían en su eterna luna de miel y deseaban que sus primos tuvieran la misma suerte que ellos.

-Muchas felicidades señores Cornwell. – Les dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su felicidad.

-¡Candy! – Dijo emocionada Annie y la abrazó con mucho cariño, Patty se les unía a ellas quien llegaba junto a Stear portando ella también su gran anillo de compromiso el cual también pronto sería acompañado por una argolla matrimonial. - ¡Patty! ¡Las quiero mucho! – Decía la pelinegra emocionada de verla a su lado. Los demás invitados se acercaban a felicitarla y eso las obligaba a separase.

Anthony tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo a él con delicadeza, no quería que sufriera algún accidente o diera un paso en falso entre tanto arroz y tanta gente que no tenía cuidado en acercarse a los novios.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó Anthony al tenerla de nueva cuenta en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes. – Le decía Candy con una sonrisa divertida al ver lo preocupado que se veía su esposo por ellos. – El bebé también está bien, le decía con una sonrisa tierna y el rubia le acariciaba discretamente el vientre mientras besaba su frente.

-Más vale estar seguro, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida. –Le dijo en un susurro en su oído, obligando al cuerpo de Candy a estremecerse mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar esa deliciosa sensación que amaba sentir.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. – Le dijo igual en un susurro.

-Lo sé. – Le respondía con una sonrisa y una mirada vivaracha, como dándose a entender que más tarde tendrían otro apasionado encuentro. Candy lo miró coqueta y con esa mirada aceptaba aquella silenciosa invitación, no les hacían falta las palabras, sus ojos eran sus aliados, sus miradas decían más de una cosa y ellos sabían bien interpretar cada una de ellas.

La fiesta comenzó con mucho entusiasmo por parte de los novios y el baile nupcial comenzaba mientras poco a poco los invitados bailaban entre sí rodeando a la pareja principal del momento.

Anthony danzaba con Candy, a la cual aún no se le notaba su embarazo, el vestido que especialmente le había diseñado Monique para aquella fiesta le ayudaba mucho a camuflar los escasos tres meses de embarazo que cumplía.

Una pareja más bailaba enfrascada en los ojos unos del otro, sin embargo se retiraron un poco a la terraza al notar Stear que Patty había estado un poco inquieta desde días atrás.

-¿Qué sucede Patty querida? – Le decía como siempre con amor y preocupado por el semblante de su novia. Patty se negaba a hablar con aquel chico ojos negros que tenía frente a ella. Él se acercó a ella una vez más y besó sus labios con ternura, aferrándose a su cintura y aprovechando la soledad de aquella terraza profundizó más el beso, obligando a Patty a corresponder ansiosa a sus caricias, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras el entusiasmado por la reacción de la chica comenzó a acariciar su espalda hasta detenerse un poco al lado de sus senos, acariciando con el pulgar delicadamente aquel par de voluptuosos montes que se habían abierto ante él infinidad de veces.

-No Stear. – Le dijo incómoda una vez que sintió que las caricias de su amado iban más allá del pudor y la decencia.

-¿Qué te pasa hermosa? – Le preguntó con temor. -¿Ya no me amas? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Le preguntaba y la abrazaba por la espalda mientras ella volteaba a ver la vista que le otorgaba aquella terraza mientras cruzaba sus brazos y esto obligaba a que aquel par de senos antes acariciados se unieran más resaltándolos por sobre el escote, la altura del joven Cornwell le permitía admirar perfectamente desde esa posición aquella maravillosa vista que era mucho más tentadora que lo que miraba Patty en ese momento, la abrazó por la espalda y se dedicó a observar una vez más sus atributos, besando su cuello, provocando en ella un suspiro ansioso que se escapaba de sus labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar sus caricias.

-Sabes bien que no es eso, Stear. – Decía con dificultad, aprovechando Stear ese momento de debilidad para acariciar su cintura mientras seguía atacando su cuello.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te sucede hermosa? - Decía sin detenerse de su cometido, había roto aquella barrera tiempo atrás, ya no eran el par de lentos que siempre les había dicho la abuela Martha que eran, sino que se habían entregado a la pasión de sus cuerpos el día que sellaron su compromiso ante la sociedad, aprovechando que después de la fiesta, la abuela de Patty estaba tan cansada que no sintió que el joven Cornwell se había colado hasta la recámara de su nieta, donde ahí se enseñaron las artes del amor uno al otro, sin embargo esos encuentros no eran nada fáciles para el par de chicos quienes recibían constantes interrupciones por parte de su hermano y ahora esposa y al ahora estar ahí completamente solos en aquella terraza hacía que le joven Alistear perdiera su compostura.

-Stear. – Dijo Patty reaccionando de pronto una vez más. Stear se sintió algo ofendido por el rechazo, antes no lo apartaba de esa manera.

-Dime Patty ¿Qué sucede? – Contestó con algo de frialdad.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo su bella y voluptuosa dama, una sensación de miedo y angustia le brotó del pecho a aquel joven, quien temía que su relación fuera mandad al cuerno aquella noche. _¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente bueno en la cama? ¿Acaso no la había hecho gozar al arrancar más de un gemido de sus labios? ¿No había alcanzado el clímax de su amor al momento de ser uno solo? _ Estas y más preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del joven inventor quien tenía miedo de no haber quedado a la altura de tan hermosa dama.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Preguntó dolido, esperando el golpe que tuviera ella que decirle, aunque le parecía algo extraño porque él la acababa de sentir vibrar en sus brazos.

-Entre más pronto mejor Stear. – Le dijo frutando sus manos con nerviosismo. Stear la giró de frente, si ella quería terminar la relación de ambos, que por lo menos lo hiciera de frente, que se lo dijera a la cara para estar seguro que no mentía o que no tenía ninguna otra razón para mandarlo a volar. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse así como el ritmo de su corazón, esperando aquella sentencia que le parecía absurda a en su punto de vista, siendo que habían llegado tan lejos que sabía bien que por la época en la que se vivían nadie vería con buenos ojos que ella ya no era doncella.

-Por lo menos dímelo de frente Patty. – Le dijo con el miedo reflejado en su voz, Patty estaba igual que él su corazón se aceleraba y su pulso se incrementaba una vez más, tratando de controlarse para decir lo que tenía que decir. Ella abrió los ojos frente a su novio.

-Estoy embarazada. – Dijo Patty con apenas un murmullo, un susurro que escapo de sus labios y que no fue escuchado por su receptor.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó de nueva cuenta. Levantando su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo de frente, como buscando que ella le confesara aquel oscuro secreto que se guardaba para sí misma, incapaz el chico de comprender qué era aquello que le costaba tanto trabajo decir, acercó aún más el rostro a ella para llenarse de su aliento.

-Que estoy embarazada. – Volvió a repetir esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada y por la cercanía de sus rostros ahora sí le llegaba aquel mensaje hasta sus oídos. Stear enmudeció y fijó su mirada en ella en completo silencio, sus bellos ojos cafés se llenaban de más angustia y de lágrimas, mientras que los negros del inventor se llenaba de alegría, meses atrás se había alegrado tanto por aquella noticia de los rubios y el ser ahora él el afortunado en ser padre le produjo una alegría inmensamente mayor, una que hasta ese momento era difícil de haber experimentado antes, era casi mayor a la que sintió cuando se fundió en un solo ser con su amada Patricia. – Stear di algo. – Decía Patty con temor al ver que su amado inventor no reaccionaba a su noticia, invadiéndole un miedo en su corazón al pensar que él estaría molesto con ella, sin embargo contrario a lo que ella pensaba él se abalanzó sobre ella feliz besando sus labios con mayor anhelo que antes, con mayor pasión, disfrutando sus labios con total y plena libertad, sin temor a ser descubiertos o reprendidos por alguien.

Una vez terminada aquella muestra de amor entre los jóvenes, Stear abrazó contra su pecho a Patricia y le habló al oído.

-Me has hecho inmensamente feliz mi amor. – La sonrisa de Patty fue tan amplia que todo el miedo que instantes atrás había sentido se había transformado en felicidad, mientras que la tensión que el pobre de Stear había sentido se comenzaba a transformar en euforia, una que difícilmente podría llegar a ocultar, ambos chicos se unieron más calmados a los demás invitados, observando que Anthony y Candy los estaban buscando.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó Stear al ver que sus primos los buscaban con la mirada.

-Que desde hace rato los están buscando la tía Elroy y la abuela Martha. – Dijo Anthony quien tenía una idea del porque se habían desaparecido, sin embargo no quiso interrumpirlos como él siempre lo hacía con ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Patty un poco apenada.

-No, solo que ya se van los novios y Annie no quiere arrojar el ramo si no estás presente. – Dijo Candy.

-¿Tú no vas Candy? – Preguntó por inercia la joven, sin captar que ella ya era toda una señora casada.

-Ella no necesita ganar un ramo. – Contestó Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a su amada. Stear jaló a Patty de la mano.

-Ven Patty, tú si necesitas ganarte otro. – Le dijo mientras los demás se reían por la acción que cometía su primo.

Annie se encontraba a punto de subirse al automóvil lista para arrojar el ramo, mientras Archie se acercaba a su hermano y su primo para despedirse de ellos. Candy los observaba con detenimiento, los tres eran muy guapos y sobre todo unas maravillosas personas, Anthony sintió la mirada de su esposa y volteo a verla guiñándole un ojo que fue correspondido por ella casi de inmediato. Candy acompañaba a Elisa, ambas muy atentas a las jóvenes solteras que esperaban con ansias que arrojaran el ramo. Tom se acercó a los Andrew y los abrazó por la espalda.

-Muchas felicidades Archie. – Le dijo Tom. – Les deseo que sean tan felices como lo somos éste rubiales y yo. – Dijo, soltando todos una carcajada. – Ya solo nos falta el inventor mágico. – Dijo volteando todos a ver a Stear.

-Pronto les daré una sorpresa. – Les dijo con una sonrisa de bobo que ni él podía con ella.

-Veo que ya tiene fecha para la boda. – Dijo Archie. Stear asintió.

-No solo fecha hermanito, sino que ya te llevo ventaja. – le dijo con un guiño mientras Anthony y Tom volteaban a verlo comprendiendo un poco la situación que les comentaba.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Anthony quien fue el primero en reaccionar, mientras Archie estaba un poco confundido. Stear asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Les puedo decir solo a ustedes. – Les dijo a los tres chicos quienes asintieron como siempre para callar aquellos secretos que se contaban desde que eran unos niños, cómplices de travesuras y aventuras. – Patty y yo los vamos siguiendo a ustedes dos, y a ti hermanito te llevamos ventaja. – Dijo Stear mientras los tres chicos gritaban emocionados captando la mirada de los presentes obligándolos a bajarle un poco a sus impulsos de alegría.

-Felicidades Stear. – Dijo Archie en primer lugar. – Me alegra mucho saber esa noticia, entonces ¿Volveremos para la boda? – Preguntó a su hermano.

-Los esperamos en la boda. – Dijo Stear abrazando a su hermano deseándole un buen viaje de bodas, mientras los otros dos chicos hacían lo mismo y después abrazaban a Stear felicitándolo por su buen tino.

Patty se acercaba una vez más a Stear con un ramo de novia entre las manos con una sonrisa radiante y aquel brillo tan natural que desprendían sus ojos, pero que en ese momento le pareció más maravilloso que nunca.

-¿Por lo que veo no son tan lentitos? – Era el comentario que había hecho la abuela Martha al enterarse que en unos meses se convertiría en bisabuela, Samanta y Allen habían puesto una regañiza a su hijo solo para que la tía Elroy se sintiera feliz, sin embargo en el fondo estaban bastante contentos porque su primogénito les daría su primer nieto, solo esperaban que pronto Archie les diera la misma noticia.

Los preparativos de la boda llegaban con el anuncio de que Terry se convertiría en padre nuevamente, ya que Karen llegaba al hospital acompañada de Margaret y Stanford, tanto el productor como aquella hermosa actriz habían entablado una relación a pesar de las restricciones que él mismo había impuesto a sus actores y ella había aceptado que Karen viviera en la casa de su ya prometido, se había hecho muy amiga de ella y ahora ambos la acompañaban al hospital, el parto se había adelantado gracias a un aparatoso accidente que había sufrido Karen en la casa de productor y no pintaba muy bien para la castaña.

-¿Ya le hablaste a Terry? – Preguntó Karen al joven productor.

-Ya viene en camino Karen. – Le contestó con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro, sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado con ella en aquel momento.

-¿Y ella? –Pregunto duramente.

-No sabemos si acceda a venir con él. – Dijo Margaret angustiada. Ambos había llamado a Terry avisándole lo que había sucedido, el castaño se había sorprendido de sobre manera con lo que le mencionaban y más que Karen quería hablar con Susana, ella tenía dos meses que se había aliviado de su bebé. Habían tenido una niña que era el vivo retrato de Terry, solo una cosa le había cambiado aquel rebelde a aquella pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó la rubia acercándose a su esposo cuando él la fue a buscar apurado para que se enterara de quién había llegado a ser atendida.

-Karen acaba de llegar muy grave al hospital. – Dijo angustiado.

-¿Grave? ¿Qué le pasó? – Pregunto Candy preocupada quien se imaginaba que tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo.

-La persona que la trajo dijo que se había doblado un pie y eso le provocó una caída por las escaleras. – Dijo Anthony preparándose para entrar a la sala de parto, mientras Candy se alistaba al igual que él. -¿Qué haces mi amor? – Le preguntaba con inquietud.

-Entraré contigo. – Dijo Candy segura, sin embargo el rubio tenía sus dudas, no quería que ella se enfrentara a una situación compleja en su estado, podría causarle algún trauma o alguna predisposición ante lo que pudieran encontrarse ahí dentro.

-Amor no creo que sea conveniente en tu estado.

-He entrado a otras cirugías contigo.

-Esto es diferente amor, tienes una conexión indirecta con ella. – Le decía, sin embargo la mirada de Candy era decidida y no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Candy, Anthony ¿Qué están esperando? – Les dijo el jefe de cirugía. – Necesito de ambos ahí dentro. - Dijo de nuevo y Anthony ya no podía hacer nada.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones y se encontraron con una Karen inconsciente, el tobillo derecho estaba roto y completamente inflamado, la cara de Candy era de pena y preocupación por el panorama que se vislumbraba para aquella joven madre. Anthony la miró una última vez antes de sumergirse en su profesionalismo para salir adelante en aquella situación.

-Bien doctor Brower, vamos a iniciar el procedimiento que hemos estado practicando. – Le dijo el jefe de cirugía a Anthony. Anthony asintió y ambos procedieron a realizar aquella cesárea por primera vez.

La cirugía había resultado un éxito, sin embargo no era seguro que Karen lograra sobrevivir el daño había sido bastante dentro de ella al haber caído de lado para proteger ella misma al pequeño ser que habitaba en ella, tenía varios órganos perforados y no podían hacer nada para salvarlos.

Karen había dado a luz a un pequeño niño que era el vivo retrato de Terry, si cualquiera observara junto a los dos pequeños jurarían que eran gemelos, solo por la diferencia de madre y de edad, siendo la pequeña Julieta dos meses mayor que aquel niño que apenas vislumbraba el mundo.

Karen despertaba de la cirugía con un intenso dolor que ni la más poderosa medicina podía calmarle.

-¿Cómo te sientes Karen? – Preguntó Candy a Karen quien en esos momentos la estaba acompañando.

-¿Ya llegó Susana? – Preguntó con dificultad.

-Ya no debe de tardar, por ahora debes descansar. – decía Candy quien se sentía unida al sufrimiento que estaba pasando Karen en ese preciso momento.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, Candy abría encontrándose con su esposo y detrás de él estaba una Susana con el rostro perdido, no comprendía porqué aquella mujer la había llamado, se sentía hasta cierto punto ofendida de que así hubiera sido, sin embargo Terry le suplicó que por favor atendiera a su llamado, ella no quería hacerlo, sin embargo al hablar con Anthony y enterarla de la gravedad de la situación la convenció por fin de entrar. Anthony entró después de Susana, cediéndole el paso a la digna señora Grandchester, Terry se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando un milagro o por lo menos que Karen accediera a hablar también con él, también se sentía culpable de la situación que aquella joven enfrentaba.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – Preguntó con cierto rencor hacia el productor.

-Ella no me lo permitía, y amenazó con irse a Florida junto a su familia si yo te decía algo. – Decía también sintiéndose mal por Karen.

-Karen no quería que te enteraras que ibas a ser padre también con ella. – Dijo Margaret quien estaba abrazada a Stanford tratando de controlas las lágrimas, se había hecho buena amiga de Karen.

-¡Esto no debió pasar así! – Decía Terry desesperado, no quería perder a Karen, en esos momentos estaba a punto de perder a una mujer que había sido muy importante en su vida, aún no sabía que su hijo ya había nacido, nadie ni siquiera Anthony le había avisado ya que Karen quería ser quien le diera la noticia.

Susana veía con cierto rencor a Karen, no podía evitar sentir coraje con aquella chica que se había atrevido a enredarse con el que era ahora su esposo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos. – Dijo Anthony, quien abrazó a Candy para darles privacidad a ambas mujeres.

-No. – Dijo Karen con dificultad. – Quédense por favor. – Pidió a ambos rubios a quien había encomendado a su hijo momentos antes de la cirugía, sin saber porque le habían dado confianza, sabía que eran amigos de Terry. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – Le preguntó Susana a Karen, sin importarle mucho la presencia de los rubios, ella sabía que eran amigos de Terry, no de ella.

-Perdóname. – Le dijo con las lágrimas comenzando a recorrerle el rostro. Susana se sorprendió por lo dicho por aquella mujer. – Yo no sabía que esperabas un hijo de Terry cuando pasó algo entre nosotros. – Decía difícilmente.

-Karen no te esfuerces. – Le dijo Candy al verla que comenzó a batallar para respirar. Karen negó.

-Tengo que hacerlo, por mi hijo. – Dijo Karen ante la sorpresa de Susana, quien tampoco sabía que ya se había aliviado, para ella todo era muy difícil ya que se acababa de enterar que su esposo iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer y que esta mujer estaba al borde de la muerte, era algo difícil de procesar. Candy se aferraba a los brazos de su esposo sintiéndose impotente por el sufrimiento de Karen, sabía que eran sus últimos momentos y no quería dejar desprotegido a su hijo. – Susana, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, sé que tal vez me odias, sin embargo quiero pedirte clemencia para mi hijo. – Le decía con dolor. – Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No te preocupes Karen, sé que tu hijo es tan inocente como mi hija. – Dijo en respuesta. - ¿Quieres hablar con Terry? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Karen asintió y Susana salió de la habitación.

Candy salió detrás de ella para ir por el pequeño niño que había nacido, a pesar de ser prematuro el bebé era bastante fuerte y no presentaba ningún problema.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo. – Dijo Susana sin ver a los ojos a su esposo, estaba dolida por toda la situación que enfrentaban ambos, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y tanto Margaret como Stanford se mantenían al margen de aquella situación. Susana se sentó en la sala de espera mientras Terry se adentraba entre los pasillos para ver a Karen.

-Adelante. - Dijo Anthony quien se había quedado al pendiente de la paciente.

Terry entró buscando con la mirada a Karen y Anthony le dio el pase de nuevo con su mirada.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó al ver que Karen tenía los ojos cerrados. Anthony cerró los ojos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, eso hizo que Terry sintiera un vuelco en su estómago y en su corazón, comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño al acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. –Perdóname Karen. – Le decía mientras besaba sus manos repetidamente.

-Terry. – Dijo Karen abriendo los ojos con dificultad. – Ya no hay nada que perdonar. – Le dijo, cada vez hablaba con mayor dificultad. – Siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar. – Le dijo, y con esas palabras Terry sentía que su corazón se quebraba aún más, él había elegido a Susana por encima de ella y ahora que la veía en ese estado se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto, no porque no amaba a Susana, sino porque en ese preciso momento sentía que amaba también a Karen.

-Perdóname por no haberte elegido. – Le dijo besando su frente.

-No tuvieras a tu hija a tu lado. – Le dijo ella siendo comprensiva. Terry se quedó por un momento en silencio, Karen si sabía que él tenía una hija, sin embargo él no estaba seguro si ella había tenido un hijo o una hija de él. Candy entraba en ese momento con un enorme bebé castaño en brazos, envuelto en una fina sábana de color azul cielo y Terry abría los ojos sorprendido al ver que se trataba de su hijo. – Es nuestro hijo. – Dijo Karen con una débil sonrisa. – Se llama Terrence. – Dijo nuevamente mientras Candy se lo entregaba en brazos. Terry tomó a aquel pequeño en sus brazos y sintió que su corazón se aceleró al momento que tocó sus brazos, era una sensación tan hermosa el ver que aquel pequeño bebé había sido hecho por él, que era una parte de su ser al igual que su pequeña Julieta, eran sentimientos tan similares que compararlos no sería justo.

-Es hermoso. – Dijo Terry cuando por fin lo destapó de su rostro.

-Se parece a su padre. – Dijo Karen con una débil sonrisa, y efectivamente el bebé era el vivo retrato de su padre, tenía el mismo color de ojos, cabello y piel, solo el tiempo diría si su carácter sería igual o se parecería más a su madre. -¿Podrías hacerte cargo de él? – Le pregunto con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. – Yo ya no tengo tiempo. – Le dijo con miedo.

-No digas eso Karen, ambos cuidaremos de nuestro hijo, solo descansa para que te recuperes. – Le decía aún sin contestar aquella pregunta que le habían formulado.

-¿Lo cuidarás? Por favor prométemelo. – Volvió a preguntar insistente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Candy comenzaba a llorar sintiéndose impotente ante aquella situación, no podía hacer nada y se sentía tan mal, Anthony estaba igual que Candy, no podía hacer nada por aquella joven madre y eso lo lastimaba igual que a su esposa. Ambos rubios seguían ahí ya que Karen les había pedido que por favor fueran testigos de la promesa que Terry haría, tal vez como seguridad para ella de que aquel rebelde cumpliera con aquella promesa.

-Te lo prometo Karen. – Le dijo con los ojos comenzando a desbordarse una vez más. – Te prometo que cuidaré a nuestro hijo y haré de él un hombre de bien. – Le dijo acercándose a ella para que le diera un beso a su hijo.

-¿Me besarías por última vez? – Le preguntó con dificultad y Terry sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno, dulce, demostrándole lo importante que había sido en su vida, demostrándole que no había sido solo una chica más, sino que había sido una mujer que había marcado su vida y su alma aunque no había querido reconocerlo en su momento, el beso fue largo e intenso. Candy se refugiaba en su esposo y el la abrazaba, ambos sabían que se acercaba el fin de Karen Kleiss.

-Yo también te amo Karen. – Le dijo Terry besándola una vez más, Karen le dedicó una última sonrisa, besó la frente de su pequeño y le acarició el rostro antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Su mano cayó de golpe obligando a Terry a aferrarse al frágil cuerpo de su bebé y caer de rodillas presa del dolor que le causaba la partida de aquella mujer. Candy se volteó y se aferró al cuerpo de Anthony llorando también.

-¡Anthony! – Le dijo sollozando. Mientras Anthony controlaba sus emociones para mitigar el sufrimiento de su esposa, él también sentía un nudo en la garganta sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte para ella, por ella tenía que soportar aquella desgarradora escena que presenciaban sus ojos, ver a Terry llorar frente al cuerpo de aquella que fue su mujer era algo devastador.

Terry salió de aquella habitación devastado, cargando en brazos a su hijo. Susana de pronto lo vio aparecer con aquel bebé en brazos y a pesar de la decepción que sentía en aquellos momentos se acercó a él para tomar en los brazos a aquel pequeño que no tenía culpa de nada. Terry enfocó su mirada perdida en los azules de ella al sentir que alguien se había acercado a él.

-Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo. – Le dijo comenzando a llorar junto con él mientras veía el rostro de aquel pequeño que era extrañamente igualito a su hija, sintió más ternura en ese momento al ver que aquel pequeño inocente era muy parecido su Julieta.

-Gracias. – Le dijo Terry con dificultad, tratando de ocultar su dolor para no ofender a su esposa, no quería que se diera cuenta que la muerte de Karen le había dolido más de lo que él mismo había esperado. – Se llama Terrence. – Dijo por último mientras se abrazaba a ella y besaba a su hijo repetidamente. – No temas hijo, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

Candy salía junto a Anthony de aquella sala, tenían que preparar todo para entregar el cuerpo a Stanford quien había firmado como responsable por ella, el productor lloraba en los brazos Margaret quien trataba de consolarlo, sin embargo su dolor era el mismo que el de su prometido.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? – preguntó Anthony a su esposa al ver que se había quedado muy callada, tenía miedo que esas emociones le afectaran en su estado.

-Estoy bien amor. – Le decía seria. – Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en la angustia que sintió Karen al saber que dejaría a su hijo, no puedo dejar de pensar que fue lo mismo que debió sentir mi madre al dejarme a mí y de solo pensar que eso me llegara a pasar. – decía comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-No pienses en cosas que pueden hacerte daño, hermosa. – Le decía besando su frente y atrayéndola hacia él, su turno había terminado y los habían relevado para que no siguieran en ese ambiente tenso, otros se encargarían de preparar el cuerpo de Karen.

Sin embargo a pesar de las palabras que le decía a su esposa Anthony tenía el mismo miedo que tenía ella, Albert mismo le había reflejado que ese era el mayor miedo al que se había enfrentado hacía años atrás y por eso sentía tanto temor de que su hija estuviera embarazada, por eso se había dedicado a estudiar lo más posible acerca de aquella revolucionaria cirugía que había salvado la vida a más de una mujer embarazada, era un procedimiento algo riesgoso y que muy pocos practicaban, sin embargo había investigado sobre el caso de su suegra y había llegado a la conclusión igual que los demás médicos que una cesárea hubiera sido la adecuada para salvarla a ella y a su pecosa, por eso él estaba preparado para realizar esa cirugía ya que se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera pasar, aunque el médico le había dicho que cuando su esposa entrara en labor de parto él no podría entrar a asistirlo por ser familiar directo de Candy. Anthony había buscado al mejor cuerpo médico que pudiera conseguir para cuando llegar el momento indicado, aún faltaban seis meses para ello, sin embargo él sentía que no era tanto tiempo, tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera.

Continuará…

Hola señoras y señoritas guapas, espero que estén muy bien y que sigan al pendiente de la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo porque nos acercamos a la recta final, este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin lo realicé aunque si me costó un poco de trabajo, pero en fin espero haber logrado un poco de su atención y espero sus comentarios al respecto. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos y bendiciones!


	39. Chapter 39

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO BROWER**

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

Archie y Annie regresaban de su luna de miel, ambos venían más enamorados que nunca, se veía que esos días les habían servido bastante ya que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, definitivamente estaban todavía de luna de miel, una avergonzada Annie llegaba a la familia Andrew para convivir en su nuevo hogar, mientras por otro lado los preparativos para la boda de Stear estaban a toda marcha, buscando lo antes posible hacer válido aquel enlace antes de que la gente comenzara a hablar por tan precipitado evento.

Candy seguía con el avance de su embarazo, después de haber pasado lo de Karen tenía más cuidado en todo lo que hacía ya no era tan atrabancada ni, salía corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo al hospital, si llegaba tarde, llegaba, sin embargo para aumentar un poco más la seguridad Anthony había decidido acondicionar una habitación para ambos en la planta baja para cuando ella ya no tuviera tanto equilibrio para subir y bajar las escaleras, aunque si por él fuera desde ya la hubiera obligado a que se quedaran en la planta baja, sin embargo el médico que llevaba su caso le había sugerido que mientras todo fuera con cuidado no había problemas con que subiera y bajara escaleras, todo marchaba bien, así que podía hacer su vida normal, eso le habían dicho, sin embargo el rubio no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

-Como no es su esposa. – Le había dicho a Candy. – Cómo él no tiene que preocuparse por ti. – Decía necio queriendo tratar a Candy como una muñeca, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a ella o a su hijo.

-No te preocupes amor, me voy a cuidar, además en casa no es como que me dejes hacer mucho que digamos. – Le decía con un tono de picardía en su voz.

-Llámame loco, o paranoico amor, pero después de lo sucedido con Karen la verdad tengo miedo. – Le dijo Anthony buscando sus brazos para protegerla y protegerse en ellos.

-Te entiendo perfectamente amor, yo también tengo miedo, sin embargo tenemos que evitar tener malos pensamientos, nuestro hijo estará bien, sé que estará bien. – Decía Candy convencida de sus palabras. Anthony asentía y se abrazaba a su cuerpo desnudo para sentir el vientre que ya comenzaba a abultarse en su pecosa, le hablaba cosas a su bebé y hasta historias le contaba para según él entretenerlo, Candy reía por las ocurrencias de su marido ya que decía que primero dormiría al bebé para que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer después con su esposa, ya que después de ello se dedicaba a amarla con infinita pasión, demostrándole que a pesar de estar encinta era la mujer más bella para él y la única que lo hacía encender esa pasión natural que tenía dentro de él. Candy se dejaba amar y aprovechaba cada caricia y cada demostración de amor que su rubio le hacía para copiar cada una de las caricias recibidas y devolverlas a su amado, las hormonas la tenía muy necesitada de atenciones en su cuerpo y eso ayudaba a que la timidez mitigara comenzando a tomar el control de la situación, dedicándose a estimular a su esposo y saborear su cuerpo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, Anthony se dejaba querer y se maravillaba con la estimulación recibida cada vez era más maravilloso que ella explorara su cuerpo y que descubrieran juntos que había una y mil formas de proporcionarse placer mutuamente, la primera vez que Candy había experimentado explorar el cuerpo de su amando Anthony no pudo dormir en toda la noche por la maravillosa culminación que había terminado y día a día se había hecho una costumbre el hacerlo recíproco hasta que el embarazo lo permitiera ambos seguirían demostrándose cada noche la pasión que tenían a flor de piel uno por el otro.

Ambos terminaban de demostrar su amor una vez más y aún sus manos seguían recorriéndose, acariciándose, necesitándose, buscando nuevas posiciones para los meses por venir.

-Eres maravillosa mi amor. – Le decía enamorado, le gustaba cuando ella tomaba el control, para después tomarlo él y terminar de saciarse de su cuerpo. – Cada noche me sorprendes aún más.

\- Yo solo hago lo que tú haces. – Le dijo tímida, después de terminar de saborear el cuerpo de su amado aún le quedaba un poco de pena al recordar lo que se había atrevido hacer en cada encuentro, sin embargo ella amaba el sabor del cuerpo de su amado así como él disfrutaba del sabor de ella.

Como cada mañana desde el segundo mes de su aniversario Anthony se levantaba muy de mañana así fuera sábado o domingo para ir al baño y devolver por las náuseas y vómitos matutinos que aún lo asaltaban, Candy no tenía ningún síntoma, ella era la que estaba bien día y noche, sin embargo para el rubio cada mañana era un suplicio, ya sabía que era por el embarazo de su esposa y a pesar de que agradecía que ella no sufriera esos trastornos rogaba porque ya pasaran.

-Buenos días amor. ¿Otra vez vomitaste? – Le preguntaba Candy hasta cierto punto con pesar y divertida a la vez.

-Tú no te preocupes hermosa, lo bueno que solo es por las mañanas y en todo el día ya no vuelvo a sentir este malestar. – Decía el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Candy lo veía enamoradísima de él.

-Parece que eres tú el que trae al bebé en el vientre. – Le decía Candy traviesa, riéndose un poco de su esposo. Anthony comenzó a reír y se acercó a ella con el fin de hacer cosquillas por el comentario que había hecho.

-Sé muy bien como cobrarme esa ofensa. – Le dijo sonriente, y se acercó a ella que aún seguía desnuda sobre la cama cubierta solo con las sábanas, se posicionó sobre ella con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarla con desespero, con pasión como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios hasta que no quedara un rincón por explorar, Candy cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar aquella maravillosa sensación que le regalaba su esposo liberando sobre su rostro una vez más la excitación que emanaba de ella al ser estimulada oralmente, la observó ahí relajada, satisfecha y continuo con su necesidad de entrar en ella, delicada y tranquilamente procurando no lastimarla, poco a poco los movimientos se hacían más firmes y seguros, la danza de sus cuerpos se hacía más intensa y ambos se acoplaban al ritmo entrelazando sus cuerpos sudorosos en busca de más. Anthony no se rendía aún a sus movimientos, no mientras ella estuviera pidiendo más y mientras no terminara de saciar su deseo, ella continuaba concentrada en los movimientos de su esposo mientras él seguía recorriendo con sus labios, su boca, su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales estimulaba mientras seguía el vaivén de sus cuerpos, poco a poco la sintió que iba llegando, su cuerpo se lo avisaba y eso hacía que se esforzara aún más aumentando su ritmo, cada vez sus encuentros eran más largos y placenteros y la resistencia del rubio iba en aumento, siempre procuraba que ella liberara su cuerpo antes de él tocar el cielo, de pronto llegó esa maravillosa sensación que hacía que el cuerpo de sus esposa por un momento se tensara y comenzara a convulsionarse una vez más abrazándolo fuertemente aferrándose a su espalda mientras buscaba la manera de jalar aire por su boca, respirando agitadamente sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de los pies, esa vez había sido muy intenso Candy terminaba cansada en los brazos de su esposo, mientras él seguía sus movimientos para terminar igual que su amada, ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró un – Te amo. – Le hizo que las terminaciones nerviosas de cada uno de su cuerpo se erizaran al mismo tiempo que la llenó de él, explotando en un intenso orgasmo que lo hizo desvanecerse en el cuerpo de su esposa, cansado, feliz, enamorado, deseando que esos sentimientos nunca se agotaran de su vida.

-Y yo te amo a ti hermosa. – Le dijo una vez más, ambos adoraban los fines de semana, ya que rara vez eran llamados a trabajar y podían desvelarse demostrándose su amor y amanecer de nuevo y volver a hacerlo, eran jóvenes nadie los limitaba de sus necesidades las cuales iban en aumento cada vez que tenían contacto, era maravilloso hacer el amor con la persona amada.

Ambos se levantaban con más energía y comenzaban sus labores diarios, siendo cómplices de lo que sucedía detrás de las puertas de aquella habitación.

-Buenos días madre. – Decía Anthony saludando a su mamá quien como siempre volvía del jardín después de haber abonado sus rosas como cada sábado. Su abuelo se encontraba en el despacho con los papeles que tenía que poner en orden de la naviera.

-Buenos días hijos. ¿Cómo amanecieron? – Preguntaba Rosemary quien ya sabía de las náuseas matutinas de du hijo.

-Bien tía, nada diferente en este día. – Le dijo con una risita traviesa a su tía. Rosemary también sonrió por lo que su hijo enfrentaba, sin embargo sabía que era parte del proceso de embarazo.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya pronto pasará esta etapa. – Dijo con ternura viendo a su pequeño con ternura.

-Todo está bien mientras no me pase durante el trabajo. – Dijo rascando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Están listos para la boda? – Preguntó Rosemary quien estaba emocionada por la boda de su otro sobrino, Stear se casaría ese mismo día y los rubios lo habían olvidado por un momento por estar en su burbuja de amor.

-¡La boda! – Dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Me imaginé que ambos se olvidarían de ella. – Los miró con travesura, sabía que era normal por el mundo en el que ambos estaban, seguían en su eterna luna de miel.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Stear. – Dijo Anthony quien sabía perfectamente que el inventor quería adornar una habitación de hotel que había contratado para llevar a su amada después de la fiesta, ya que tampoco saldría inmediatamente de luna de miel, se esperaría unos días para irse ya que no habían encontrado pasaje para un día después de la boda y mientras tanto vivirían en un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Nosotras tenemos que ir con Madame Monique a probarnos los vestidos para ver si Candy no ha aumentado un poco de talla desde la última vez. – Dijo Rosemary acariciando el vientre de su nuera. Candy sonrió y Anthony besó su mejilla feliz.

-Será la embarazada más hermosa del mundo. – Decía enamorado, y bien decía embarazada ya que Patty tenía dos meses de embarazo, Candy cinco y Elisa acababa de dar la noticia que esperaba otro bebé para sumarse a la familia de los Stevens, la pequeña Michelle apenas tenía cuatro meses y sus padres ya había vuelto a escribir otra carta a la cigüeña, así que habían tenido que buscar ayuda con una nodriza para que terminara de alimentar a la pequeña ya que le habían prohibido darle de lactar al estar embarazada. Esa noticia había caído excelente para Alejandro quien se daba cuenta que Michelle estaría más tiempo a su lado, a él le encantaba jugar con ella y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a su tía Elisa a cuidarla cuando ella se sentía un poco agotada, este embarazo la cansaba más de la cuenta.

Candy y Rosemary fueron con la modista, mientras Anthony se dirigía a la mansión Andrew a ver como estaba su primo y el recién regresado de luna de miel Archie.

-Buenos días. – Dijo sonriente a los presentes.

-Buenos días Anthony que bueno que vienes, explícale por favor a Archie que solo vamos a ir los caballeros. – Decía Stear quien se estaba desesperando por los nervios porque Tom y él ya estaban listos, pero Archie seguía preguntando por qué no podía ir Annie con ellos. - ¡Vamos a ir puros hombres, Archie! ¡Incluso Anthony que es el que siempre anda pegado a Candy va a ir solo! – Decía desesperado mientras Tom y Anthony comenzaban a reírse de ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede Archie? – preguntó Anthony al ver que no se podían poner de acuerdo.

-Lo que sucede es que Annie tenía cita con la modista, pero no tiene con quien ir y me pidió llevarla, pero Stear no quiere hacerlo. – Decía comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡No es eso Archie! Lo que sucede es que la cita era ayer, hoy irá a ver si la atienden, ¡Si no se hubieran despistado por la fecha no estaríamos en esta situación! – Decía ya Stear perdiendo un poco más el control.

-Ya tranquilos, yo puedo llevar a Archie y a Annie con la modista. – Dijo Anthony. – Y después nos vamos con ustedes. – Stear asintió, pero hizo un ademan esperando que su hermano siguiera hablando.

-Pero tengo que esperar a Annie, sino ¿Cómo se regresará? – Volvió a hablar y Tom se daba una palmada en la frente y Stear lo apuntaba de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves? – Decía a Anthony. -¡Eso desespera a cualquiera! – Anthony sonrió y pensaba y más cuando estás a punto de casarte y los nervios se apoderan de ti.

-A ver Archie, si dejamos a Annie con la modista, me imagino que es con Monique. – Archie asintió. – Mi madre y Candy están en estos momentos ahí, Annie puede regresarse con ellas. – Le dijo y Archie lo miró más tranquilo. – Listo solucionado. – Dijo Anthony apresurándose a hacer todo el movimiento mientras Archie iba por Annie.

Una vez que llegaron todos al hotel se cercioraron que la habitación fuera la habitación nupcial y comenzaron a arreglar todo para aquella noche especial.

-No entiendo porque hacemos todo esto, después de todo estos dos ya tuvieron su noche especial. – Decía Archie a los chicos.

-Envidioso. – Decía Stear a su hermano, mientras Tom y Anthony reían por su comentario. – Patty y yo ha hemos pasado una y varias noches especiales. – Les dijo revelando más de su intimidad de lo que los demás quisieran saber. – Sin embargo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ella.

-Nomás no la vayas a hacer llorar. – Dijo Tom y los demás lo miraban confundidos. – Lo que sucede que Eliza con el embarazo está más sensible que nunca, por todo llora. – Decía Tom quien hasta cierto punto sentía frustración por no poder controlar el ánimo de su esposa.

-Eso es normal Tom, su cuerpo está cambiando y se prepara para dar nuevamente vida, las hormonas hacen de las suyas en las mujeres.

-¿Candy está igual? – Preguntó curioso. -¿O Patty?

-Patty está más corajuda, y ella nunca ha sido así. – Dijo Stear.

-Mira quien lo dice. – Dijo Archie mientras todos reían porque era verdad el carácter de Stear estaba menos tolerable que de costumbre y él siempre había sido muy paciente, más cuando se refería a su hermano.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó de nuevo Tom.

-A ella no es a la que le ha afectado el embarazo. – Dijo Anthony.

-¿A no? – Preguntaron todos mirando al rubio para que continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

-Yo soy el que tiene fuertes náuseas y hasta vómito cada mañana. – Dijo ante el asombro de los demás.

-¿Eso se puede? – preguntó Archie confundido. Anthony asintió.

-Pero tranquilo, no a todos nos pasa. Además yo prefiero tener esos malestares matutinos a que Candy los padezca en todo el embarazo. –Dijo al terminar de hablar.

-Pues yo no he tenido ningún síntoma. – Dijo Archie. Todos voltearon a verlo con alegría al pensar que su primo también sería padre.

-¿Annie está embarazada? – Preguntó Stear emocionado y sintiéndose culpable porque tal vez había hecho pasar un mal rato a su hermano y lo único que él quería era proteger a su esposa y su bebé.

-No aún no, yo creo que por eso no he tenido síntomas. – Decía el castaño ganándose una lluvia de cojines que aterrizaban en su rostro al mismo tiempo. - ¡Vamos, estaba bromeando! – decía quejándose por las balas que lo habían atacado. Mientras los demás reían por sus ocurrencias.

-Ya en serio Archie ¿Cuánto llevas de casado? ¿Dos meses? – Pregunto Stear, Archie asintió. – ¿No te parece que ya te estás tardando? – Todos lo miraban esperado a ver con qué salía esta vez el inventor. -¿Estás seguro que si sabes cómo hacerlo? – Preguntó ante la risa escandalosa de Tom y la cara de molestia de Archie mientras Anthony procuraba aguantarse las ganas de reír para no ofender a su primo menor.

-Eso es verdad. – Decía Tom siguiendo el juego. – Yo a la primera anoté con Eliza y ya está embarazada de nuevo, Anthony también sino no estuviera tan gorda la pecosa. – Dijo ganándose un cojinazo por parte del rubio. – Perdón. – Dijo Tom al recibir en su rostro el proyectil. – Tal vez Archie no supo por donde debía comenzar a actuar. – Dijo haciendo que Archie también lanzara un cojín en contra de Tom y otro en contra de su hermano, pronto se armó una guerra de cojines en aquella habitación. Entre risas y bromas los cuatro jóvenes se divertían con los comentarios que se hacían uno al otro. Cuando terminaron de aquella divertida guerra de cojines se dieron cuenta que habían hecho un desastre en la habitación y se apresuraron a limpiar y terminar lo que estaban haciendo, Anthony bajaba con Archie por los ramos de rosas que habían comprado y Tom y Stear seguían limpiando las plumas que habían salido de los cojines reventados.

Candy bajaba las escaleras utilizando un vestido de cuello halter color rojo que se ajustaba debajo de su busto y de ahí para abajo era completamente suelto hasta llegar a sus pies, su vientre aún no era muy perceptible, sin embargo la comodidad que le proporcionaba aquel vestido era maravillosa, Anthony como siempre quedó sin palabras al verla bajar con cuidado agarrándose de la barandilla, corrió a ayudarla para tener más la seguridad de que estaría bien. Ella sonrió tímida al ver la mirada que le había dirigido su esposo quien acariciaba su vientre con cuidado y besaba sus labios con un simple roce.

-Como siempre me has dejado sin palabras. – Le susurró al oído.

-Tú también estás muy guapo. – Le contestó ella con los ojos cerrados, rodeándolo por el cuello para sentir más de cerca su cuerpo.

-Eso es porque tengo que lucir bien para ti. – Le decía coqueto. – No quiero que mi bella esposa deje de amarme si me pongo feo. – Le decía besando su rostro repetidamente.

-Aun cuando estuvieras feo, tú eres el amor de mi vida, con tu manera de ser y esos ojos tienes suficiente para hacerme perder dentro de ti. – Le dijo de igual forma en un susurro, recibiendo cada uno de los besos que él le daba con cuidado para no arruinar su maquillaje, Candy necesitaba más que eso, sin embargo la hora para la boda se hacía presente.

-Bueno tórtolos. – Dijo Henry quien bajaba también ya listo para la irse a la iglesia. – Ya es hora de irnos.

-Vamos abuelo, mi madre nos espera en el jardín. – Dijo Anthony con una sorpresa al ver a su abuelo pasar cerca de ellos, ni siquiera lo habían sentido bajar las escaleras, estaban tan sumergidos en su atmosfera que había pasado desapercibido.

Los Brower llegaron por fin a la Catedral en donde ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados, Archie ya se encontraba ahí con Annie y sus suegros, Tom y Elisa estaban también ya listos, la tía abuela como siempre era de las primeras en llegar y ya estaba en posición al frente como siempre al lado del padre de Dorothy, Samanta y Allen estaban junto a Stear quien se encontraba sumamente nervioso y su padre trataba de darle algunos consejos antes de dar el sí acepto, eran los mismos que había dado a Archivald dos meses atrás.

El automóvil que trasladaba a Patricia llegaba estacionándose frente a la iglesia y Stear comenzaba a brincotear en su lugar en señal de nerviosismo.

-Calma Stear. – Le decía Anthony quien ya estaba junto a él y por supuesto su Candy a su lado. – Es hora de entrar a la iglesia. – Le dijo llevándolo junto a su tío y su tía quienes lo acompañaban hasta el altar.

Patty se adentraba a la iglesia a paso firme, lento iba del brazo de su abuela quien se había empeñado en ser ella la que la entregara ante el altar. La marcha nupcial iba a ritmo de los pasos de Patty a quien se le hacía interminable recorrer aquel pasillo que la llevaría a los brazos de su amado novio para jurar ante el altar y convertirse así en marido y mujer.

Stear la veía pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, llegando por fin al final de su travesía y tomando sus manos para sentir la calidez que desprendían, ambos se miraban a los ojos enamorados. Una vez más el Obispo comenzó con el inicio de aquel sacramento que los uniría para siempre.

Ambos dieron el sí ante el altar y salieron juntos de la mano mientras se repetía el ritual de arrojar arroz a la salida de la iglesia, los ojos de Patty se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría mientras Stear se las limpiaba con los pulgares, sabía que era por la felicidad que en aquellos momentos la embargaba, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que era por el embarazo, mirando al mismo tiempo que tanto Candy, como Annie y Eliza comenzaban también a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas refugiándose cada una en los brazos de sus esposos. Sin embargo la emotividad del momento había hecho que aparte de ellas más invitadas derramaran una que otra lágrima discretamente, sobre todo la tía Elroy quien no pudo librarse de ese emotivo evento.

-Tranquila mi amor. – Le dijo Stear a Patty. – Ahora sí estaremos junto para siempre. – Selló sus labios con un tierno beso mientras ella se enfocaba en su dulce mirada, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

El baile fue tan bonito como los anteriores, llenándose de reporteros quienes querían atrapar la nota para su próxima sección de sociales en los diarios, al igual que con la boda de Anthony, Archie y ahora la de Stear ocuparía las primeras páginas del periódico matutino.

El viaje de bodas terminaba a las dos semanas, ya que los achaques que tenía Patty por el embarazo iban en aumento y tanto como Stear y ella tenían todos los síntomas, tanto diurnos como nocturnos, y que decir del sueño que era uno que los atacaba durante el día, los meses pasaron y con ello se fueron acabando los achaques.

Anthony tenía meses que no sentía ninguna molestia por el embarazo y ahora lo disfrutaba más que nunca, le faltaba poco para que por fin pudieran conocer a su hijo o hija, no tenían idea de lo que iba a ser y Candy se le llevaba buscando nombres tanto para niño, como para niña sin embargo ninguno de los dos se decidía aún por uno.

-Son tantos nombres que me gustan. – Decía Candy. – Si hubiera una forma de saber el sexo del bebé me enfocaría únicamente en algunos. – Decía algo cansada de estar revisando aquellos enormes libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Eso es imposible mi vida, pero no te preocupes cuando nazca decidiremos el nombre que llevará, además yo creo que será una pecosita revoltosa que trepará árboles tan rápido como su mamá. – Decía sobando con ternura su vientre, mientras lo besaba con emoción.

-Pues yo digo que será un guapo caballerito tan bueno en esgrima como su padre y un perfecto jinete. – Decía Candy quien le seguía el juego de adivinar qué era lo que estaban esperando.

Faltaban unas pocas semanas para que Candy diera a luz y Patty la seguía muy de cerca y después Elisa. Annie y Archie aún no daban la noticia de estar esperando y eso tenía a Annie un poco triste, sin embargo Anthony les había dicho que entre más se preocuparan podrían batallar más, obligando a Archie a tomar las cosas con más calma dedicándose a viajar con su esposa repetidamente para que ambos se relajaran de nuevo, retirándose a la playa donde habían tenido su luna de miel.

-¡Anthony! – Despertó Candy un día muy alterada, Anthony de pronto se puso de pie al sentir que Candy se despertaba sobresaltada y le tomaba el brazo para despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? – preguntó inquieto, sin embargo al ver que ella lo miraba con miedo, puso su mirada tierna para tranquilizarla aunque por dentro estaba muy impaciente, entendió que su bebé ya quería conocerlos y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, tenía semanas que dejaba el nuevo cambio enseguida de la cama para no tener que perder tiempo.

-Ya es hora. – Dijo Candy quien sentía que las contracciones iban en aumento.

-¡Madre! – Gritó Anthony al abrir la puerta para que Rosemary y su abuelo estuvieran al tanto de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – Llegó primero Henry quien tenía la corazonada que ese día llegaría ya.

-El bebé ya viene abuelo. – Decía Anthony con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate hijo, ayuda a tu esposa, yo voy por tu mamá y por el automóvil.

Rosemary había escuchado el relajo que se había armado y bajó al despacho para avisar a Albert que pronto serían abuelos, Rosemary estaba muy feliz e ilusionada por conocer a su nieto, sin embargo cuando Albert recibió la noticia se puso a temblar, las piernas lo traicionaban y volteaba a ver a Dorothy con temor, ella le sonreía dándole ánimos mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Albert extrañado por la reacción de su esposa.

-Sí amor, no te preocupes, es la emoción de que vamos a ser abuelos. – Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Rápidamente todos se trasladaron al hospital para estar al pendiente del nuevo integrante de la familia que estaba por llegar.

Albert fue el primero que entró, detrás de él entraba la tía abuela y Dorothy seguido por Stear, Archie y Annie quienes también querían saber lo que sucedería.

Candy se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital al lado del rubio quien sostenía su mano soportando cuando Candy apretaba con mayor fuerza cada vez que se presentaba otra contracción, cada vez eran más intensas y aún le faltaba tiempo para la dilatación correcta.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Albert tan solo al entrar a la habitación, sin siquiera saludar a Anthony.

-No te preocupes padre, estoy bien. – Dijo Candy, sin embargo Albert la veía con los ojos descontrolados.

-¿Segura? – Volteó a ver a Anthony quien trataba de tranquilizarlo con la mirada.

El médico llegó junto con el grupo de médicos que ya había armado Anthony, así como las enfermeras que le ayudarían dentro de la sala de parto, Mary Jane era una de las presentes y su amiga Jane. Mary Jane saludó volteó a ver a Albert y este la reconoció casi de inmediato, era la misma enfermera que había atendido a su esposa, la verdad era que las veces que la había visto al no tener aquel uniforme de enfermera no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento, era la misma enfermera pero con más arrugas y cabello más cano. Mary Jane comprendió que la había reconocido por fin y se acercó a él tranquila.

-No se preocupe, todo estará bien. - Le dijo simplemente y salieron con Candy en una camilla. Anthony iba detrás de ellos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse fuera, sin embargo el médico a cargo no lo permitió.

-Doctor Brower es mejor que espere aquí fuera. – Dijo tranquilo, Anthony asintió no muy convencido y se quedó junto a Albert en aquella sala de espera hasta donde habían podido avanzar. –Solo una pregunta doctor. – Dijo de nuevo el médico quien se enfocaba a los ojos de Anthony. – Si nos enfrentamos con alguna dificultad ¿A quién quiere salvar? – Preguntó ante el nerviosismo de Albert quien recordaba aquella pregunta que le había amargado su existencia, sus piernas se aflojaron y su respiración se agitaba, tomó asiento en un sillón que se encontraba detrás de él y observaba como si su alma se desprendiera de él y se enfocaba desde arriba observando a Anthony por un momento creyendo que era él mismo.

Anthony respiraba tratando de mantener la serenidad, sabía que era una pregunta de rutina que se había adoptado hacía unos años atrás, precisamente por el número de muertes que se presentaba en mujeres embrazadas y para no perder tiempo hacían la pregunta antes de entrar en acción.

-Si se ven en la necesidad de elegir, sálvela a ella doctor. – Dijo Anthony sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, viendo como Albert abría los ojos al ver que su sobrino también se decidía por su esposa primero. – Pero le suplico que por favor hagan lo imposible por salvarlos a los dos. – Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquel médico que era amigo suyo. Este le sonrió y le toco el hombro.

-Así lo haré Brower. – Le dijo con simpatía. Ambos rubios se dirigieron dónde estaba la familia, en silencio, Albert estaba en completo shock aún, no podía reaccionar. Anthony le seguía pensando en lo que había dicho, sabía que su tío había hecho eso hacía 18 años y comprendía porque había sentenciado la vida de su esposa en aquel momento, él acababa de decidir por sobre la vida de su hijo la vida de su amada Candy. Nadie hablaba todos estaban tensos en silencio. Dorothy los veía tratando de mantener la cordura y comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida, una que no había contado a nadie porque le lastimaba el alma, sin embargo sentía que los distraía un poco podrían distraerse un poco de aquel ambiente que flotaba en ese momento.

-Hoy cumple 19 años mi hijo. – Dijo simplemente captando la atención de Albert, quien la miró sorprendido por la fecha en la que se presentaba aquel nacimiento. – Mi hijo también nació en esta fecha y hoy cumpliría 19 años. – Dijo de nuevo, tratando de controlar un poco sus emociones.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo murió? – Preguntó Albert quien tenía la duda desde hacía tantos años, sin embargo nunca la había querido forzar a revelar esa parte de su vida que guardaba celosamente. Dorothy asintió.

-Durante el embarazo sufrí muchos abusos, golpes, hambre y humillaciones. – Dijo tragando saliva con dificultad al igual que los demás, ninguno podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lastimar a una mujer embarazada. Albert tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. – Cuando mi hijo nació estaba muy débil, y siempre tuvo problemas de salud, una noche se puso mal y decidí salir para llevarlo al médico, mi esposo se decidió llevarme esa vez, nunca me llevaba al hospital, sin embargo esa noche lo hizo, estaba muy tomado y el coche no estaba en buenas condiciones. Yo no sabía, iba a exceso de velocidad y terminamos cayendo en un lago, yo me salí por la ventana antes de que el carro se impactara con el agua, sin embargo mi hijo se zafó de mis brazos y quedó dentro del automóvil junto con él, yo me adentré al lago para tratar de encontrar a mi hijo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Cuando llegó la ayuda mi hijo ya no respiraba. – Dijo Dorothy derramando unas lágrimas de dolor mientras Albert la consolaba y los demás bajaban sus rostros sintiendo el dolor que cargaba Dorothy en su alma. Albert besó su frente y lloró junto con ella.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor. – Le dijo y ella se aferró a él sintiendo en ese momento una paz que le llenaba el alma, tal vez porque por fin había hablado de aquello que la lastimaba o porque su hijo estaba a su lado una vez más consolando su dolor. – Candy estará bien. – Dijo de pronto y Albert asintió agradecido.

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto Candy se enfrentaba a los dolores propios del embarazo sintiendo unas fuertes contracciones que se presentaban con mayor fuerza una tras de otra, sin embargo ella sentía que con cada contracción se le iban las fuerzas.

-Bien doctor ya está todo listo. – Dijo Mary Jane al tener todo lo necesario para el nacimiento del pequeño Brower.

-Muy bien señora Brower. – Dijo el médico. – Yo le indicaré cuando debe comenzar a pujar y cuando parar, ¿Entendido? – Preguntó enfocándose a los ojos de Candy. – Ella asintió respirando con dificultad por el dolor que sentía. – Bien, comenzamos. – Dijo el médico dando la indicación para que Candy pujara por primera vez.

Habían sido tantos los intentos que Candy se sentía desfallecer comenzando a dudar que pudiera hacerlo.

-Ya… ya… ya no puedo. – Decía al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

-Sí puedes. – Le dijo una voz decidida que se encontraba enseguida de ella. Candy volteo a ver quién le hablaba con esa determinación encontrando a una enfermera que jamás había visto en aquel hospital, se acercó a ella y tomó sus cabellos peinándolos y volvió a hablar con ella. – Claro que puedes, por tu bebé, por ti, por Anthony. – Le dijo y aunque para Candy fue extraño en ese momento sintió una verdadera paz en la voz de aquella mujer. Candy asintió y siguió pujando. – Así es Candy, tu puedes hacerlo, ya falta poco hija. - Le decía aquella mujer tomando su mano dándole ánimos para que terminara su labor de parto. Candy la miró fijamente y le pareció por un segundo verse a ella misma dándose ánimos, sin embargo eso era bastante improbable, vio sus grandes ojos verdes, su cabello rubio recogido con la cofia y aunque su rostro se encontraba cubierto con el cubre boca se podían apreciar algunas pecas en su rostro. – Muy bien Candy. – Le dijo una vez más aquella enfermera y Candy se distrajo de ella cuando escuchó el llanto de aquel pequeño ser que por fin salía de sus entrañas.

-¡Ya nació! – Dijo emocionada Candy volteando a ver a aquella enfermera que le había dado valor.

-Ya nació hija, felicidades. – Le dijo dándole un beso con mucha ternura en su frente.

-¡Es un niño! – Dijo el doctor cuando tomó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, dándoselo a Jane para que lo limpiara antes de presentárselo a la feliz mamá quien en ese momento comenzaba a llorar de alegría.

-Es un niño mi amor. – Dijo Candy como llamando a su amado príncipe. Mary Jane puso al bebé en el pecho de Candy quien aunque estaba cansada y aún agitada por el proceso sonreía feliz por su pequeño, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó con mucho amor, cuando volteó a ver a aquella enfermera que había estado a su lado, esta se había quitado el cubre boca y Candy pudo observar su rostro, el cual era extrañamente muy parecido al suyo, aquella mujer se acercó al bebé y besó sus rubios cabellos y después besó la frente e Candy.

-Muchas felicidades mi amor, es hermoso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, después de eso Candy cerró sus ojos y no despertó hasta horas más tarde.

-Creo que estaba muy cansada. – Dijo Mary Jane tomando al pequeño en sus brazos para dárselo a Jane y que ella lo llevara los cuneros.

-Yo creo que sí porque hasta parecía que hablaba sola. – Dijo Jane divertida.

-Es el efecto de anestesia. – Contestó simplemente Mary Jane.

En la sala de espera Anthony ya le parecía que habían tardado mucho en salir y se paraba para caminar de un lado a otro en compañía de Albert quien estaba igual o peor que él, no era lo mismo estar dentro de la sala de parto a estar fuera, y la verdad era que solo habían transcurrido unas dos horas desde que se la habían llevado. En eso vio que el equipo médico venía caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Se detuvo de pronto por un momento, sin embargo el querer saber cómo estaba su esposa y su bebé lo hizo que se dirigiera hacia aquellos que le llevaban noticias, Albert lo seguía al igual que Stear y Archie quienes estaban también ansiosos por saber de su prima.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa? – Preguntó Anthony ansioso al médico, quien se quitaba la cofia para mirar a los ojos a su futuro colega.

-No se preocupe doctor Brower, todo salió muy bien, solo hubo un momento en el que ella se había rendido por el dolor, sin embargo de pronto volvió con más fuerza y salió adelante sin mayor problema. – Decía el médico viendo a Anthony que su sonrisa se iba ampliando de felicidad.

-¿Qué fue doctor? – Preguntó ansioso.

-Un varoncito, ha sido un hermoso varoncito, que por cierto tiene muy buen peso. – Dijo el médico sonriendo, felicitando a todos los presentes.

-¡UN NIÑO! – Gritó Anthony feliz al escuchar el sexo de su bebé. -¡ES UN NIÑO MADRE, ABUELO! – Decía como loco sin importarle que estaban en el hospital. Sus primos se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo.

Continuará…

Hola muy buenas tardes, espero que se encuentren bien, yo también estoy bien GAD pero he tenido algunas cosas que son mi prioridad. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también les deseo que estén muy bien todas.

Saludos y bendiciones!


	40. Chapter 40

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**UNIÓN FAMILIAR**

**CAPÍTULO XL**

-Felicidades Anthony. – Decían ambos muchachos, igual de emocionados.

Tanto Albert como Rosemary, Dorothy, la tía abuela y Henry se abrazaban uno al otro felices por el nacimiento del primogénito de los Brower.

Anthony dejó a todos los presentes festejando y se escabulló de los médicos para dirigirse al cuarto de su esposa, quería saber cómo estaba, le había dolido al escuchar que hubo un momento en el cual ella sintió rendirse. Entró con mucho cuidado a su habitación y la encontró dormida, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero a la vez una sonrisa que era imposible borrar de su rostro, se acercó hacia ella y se posicionó en un sillón que estaba junto a la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla dormir, sus ojos se llenaban de aquella imagen tan hermosa para sus ojos, su pecosa lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo desde aquel día que aceptó sus sentimientos hacia él y a pesar del distanciamiento siempre se mantuvieron firmes a ellos, se convirtió en su novia, en su prometida, en su esposa, en su mujer, en su amante y ahora le regalaba lo más preciado que la vida pudiera darles, lo había convertido en padre de un hermoso varón, un niño que evidenciaba la felicidad que había en sus vidas.

-Te amo Candy. – Dijo en un susurro tomando su mano, mientras una traviesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla, una lágrima de felicidad que acompañaba a esa dicha que era tanta que se le desbordaba por los ojos. Estuvo así más de dos horas, contemplando a su esposa dormir, viendo como recuperaba un poco esa fuerza que la había abandonado durante la labor de parto.

-Mamá. – dijo Candy entre sueños mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba una vez más, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear indicando que había comenzado a despertar de ese corto sueño reparador. – Amor. – Dijo una vez que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la hermosa mirada de su amado príncipe en ella. Anthony se levantó del asiento que había ocupado por más de dos horas y se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado, despejando su rostro de los rizos que yacían aun pegados a su rostro por el sudor que había desprendido su cuerpo horas antes.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro tan feliz que poseía el rubio.

-Me siento bien, aunque cansada. – Dijo tallándose un poco sus ojos. Anthony beso su frente en repetidas ocasiones como si quisiera borrar con ellos el cansancio de su pecosa.

-Gracias amor. – Le dijo sin dejar de besar su frente, extendiendo los besos hacia todo su rostro para por último capturar sus labios en un tierno y húmedo beso, uno con el que buscaba demostrar la felicidad que lo embargaba en aquellos momentos, uno con el que buscaba confirmar una vez más el amor que profesaba por ella, el amor que tenía en su pequeña pero hermosa familia. – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi cielo. – Le decía enamorado. Candy lo escuchaba sintiendo que aquel amor que él le profesaba era uno de los más sinceros que había conocido en su vida.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz. – Le dijo correspondiendo de nuevo a ese beso que ella también necesitaba sentir en esos momentos. – Me has hecho mamá del bebé más hermoso de este mundo. – Le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos para enfocarse en sus ojos una vez más derramando ella también unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. – Se parece a ti mi vida, es el niño más hermoso del mundo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, una felicidad que no era posible de esconder, una felicidad que había alcanzado por fin y que no sabía si aquel preciso momento era el límite para aquella felicidad, estar a su lado la hacía tan feliz y ahora el tener un hijo de su adorado Anthony le producía miles de sensaciones que eran difíciles de medir.

-Estoy seguro que se parecerá a su madre. – Le dijo abrazándola a su pecho compartiendo ambos aquella felicidad mientras sus corazones se acompasaban al mismo ritmo.

En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta, Anthony concedió el paso, una sonriente, extraña y feliz Mary Jane, entró a la habitación seguida por Jane quien entre sus brazos cargaba al primogénito de los Brower, una sonrisa apareció en ambos rubios quienes estaban impacientes de ver al pequeño que habían formado, aquel pedacito fruto de su grande amor.

-Muchas felicidades. – Dijo Jane también feliz de ver bien a la rubia. – Es un hermoso angelito. – Dijo Jane feliz y emocionada. Anthony se puso de pie para alcanzar a tomar a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Jane. – Decía Anthony quien tomaba con cuidado a su hijo mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos para descubrir su rostro y conocerlo al fin. Mientras él veía a su heredero Candy era revisada por Mary Jane y por Jane al mismo tiempo que la felicitaban por tan hermoso acontecimiento. Anthony veía al bebé en sus brazos y para él, era el bebé más hermoso del mundo, era un bebé rubio de grandes ojos azules igualito a él, sin embargo él no podía apreciarlo, solo podía ver que era el bebé más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Mientras Anthony se dedicaba a observar y a acariciar a su bebé Candy era sometida a una serie de pruebas para hacerle los estudios necesarios y saber cómo había quedado después del parto.

-Mary Jane, quiero hacerle una pregunta. – La enfermera mayor la miraba muy seria ante la pregunta que esperaba le hiciera la rubia.

-Dime Candy. – Dijo con su voz ronca.

-¿Quién era la enfermera que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo? – Preguntó segura de lo que había visto en la sala de parto.

\- Era Jane Candy. – Dijo Mary Jane, segura de lo que había visto en esos momentos. Candy pensó unos segundos pero recordó que ella había visto a Jane a su lado derecho, mientras que la enfermera que ella decía estaba a su lado izquierdo dándole ánimos para seguir en el proceso de parto.

-No, me refiero a la que estaba a mi lado izquierdo, la enfermera rubia de ojos verdes que estaba dándome ánimo para tener a mi bebé. – Volvió a decir, sin embargo Mary Jane la miró un poco confundida, por la descripción que le había dado la rubia.

-Candy la única enfermera rubia con ojos verdes eres tú, solo falta que me digas que tenía pecas. – Dijo Mary Jane con el rostro serio, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Candy su semblante cambió un poco, no quiso ahondar más en el tema y de nuevo puso su semblante serio como de costumbre. – Al lado izquierdo no había nadie Candy. – Dijo sin más tomando las muestras que había recolectado para los estudios de Candy y salió de la habitación no sin antes felicitar al doctor Brower, seguida de una confundida Jane.

-¿Estaría soñando? – Preguntó Jane a Mary Jane. Anthony escuchó esa pregunta y se acercó a su esposa quien estaba seria mirando hacia donde se habían dirigido las dos enfermeras.

-Cuando uno está bajo los efectos de la anestesia es común tener alucinaciones. – Dijo sin más, sin embargo Candy no había sido sometida a anestesia alguna. Jane lo sabía, sin embargo no quiso seguir indagando, dejando todo a una jugada de la mente de la rubia.

-¿Sucedió algo amor? – Preguntó Anthony acercándose a su esposa con el bebé en sus brazos, colocándolo junto a ella para que lo acariciara también.

-No lo sé amor. – Dijo Candy emocionada de ver a su hijo nuevamente en brazos. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo abrazó a su pecho para que sintiera su calor, mientras Anthony los abrazaba a ambos como protegiéndolos. – Cuando estaba en labor hubo un momento que sentí desfallecer, sin embargo una enfermera que nunca había visto me animó a seguir adelante, pero lo más curioso fue que cuando escuché el llanto de nuestro bebé ella se quitó el cubre boca y por un momento me pareció estar frente a mí misma, le dio un beso al bebé y me felicitó y me dijo que estaba hermoso. Sin embargo Mary Jane me dice que no había nadie a mi lado, pero yo hablé con ella. – Decía Candy confundida, Anthony no sabía qué decirle, efectivamente habían entrado otras enfermeras junto a ella, sin embargo ninguna tenía las características que Candy había descrito.

-Tal vez fue un engaño de tu mente, hermosa. – Le dijo Anthony quien no tenía en ese momento una explicación de lo que Candy había descrito.

-Tal vez. – Dijo Candy no muy convencida, sin embargo se distrajo mientras se trataba de colocar a su pequeño en su seno para comenzar a amamantarlo, el pequeño quien estaba hambriento se prendió inmediatamente del pecho de su madre buscando saciar el hambre que ya le comenzaba a hacer estragos en su pequeño estómago, Anthony lo observó enternecido por ver que el pequeño no lloraba a pesar de que demostró estar impaciente por alimentarse, poco a poco sació su hambre quedándose dormido por primera vez en los brazos de su madre.

-Es hermoso, como tú. – Le dijo Candy al rubio quien los miraba enternecido. Él sonrió con ternura hacia su esposa y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

-A mí me parece que es tan hermoso como tú. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, la puerta era tocada una vez más y de nuevo Anthony cedía el paso a los nuevos visitantes.

Se había olvidado por completo de su familia, se había escabullido hacia la habitación de su esposa sin siquiera preocuparse por los demás, lo único que buscaba era volver a estar cerca de su esposa y de conocer a su bebé. Una feliz Rosemary entró primero que los demás, seguida de Albert, Dorothy, Elroy, los Cornwell y por último el bisabuelo quien cerraba la puerta para adentrarse a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto? – Preguntó emocionada, mientras jalaba de la mano a Albert para ambos acercarse al mismo tiempo a Candy quien tenía en sus brazos dormido al pequeño nuevo integrante. - ¡Dios es hermoso, Albert! – Decía emocionada la feliz abuela.

-¡Es igualito a Anthony! – Dijo el feliz abuelo al ver a su nieto en brazos de su hija.

-Ni como negarlo. – Dijo la vieja Elroy. - ¡Es todo un Andrew! – Dijo emocionada, mientras el abuelo Henry se reía por los comentarios de la feliz ¿Tatarabuela?

-Es igualito a mi hijo cuando nació, Candy. – Le dijo a su sobrina.

-¿¡Verdad que sí!? Es lo que le dije a Anthony. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa emocionada.

Rosemary se acercó con cuidado y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras Albert se acercaba a ella para también acariciar a su nieto.

-_Candace, nuestro primer nieto. – _Pensó emocionado sin poder evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a su rostro, una cálida brisa se sintió cerca de su rostro, un pequeño roce que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos, Rosemary tuvo la misma sensación, solo que ella le hablaba a otra persona.

-_Nuestro primer nieto, Vincent. – _Dijo Rosemary con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es hermoso. – Dijo Dorothy acercándose a Albert quien la recibió con un abrazo, conmovida por el bebé que había nacido, uno que a pesar de no ser así ella sentía como si fuera su propio nieto.

-_Gracias Candace, gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija, mi amor. - _ Decía Albert, era imposible que no se acordara de aquella que lo había hecho tan feliz y más al agradecerle que hubiera mantenido a salvo a su pequeña Candy.

Los Cornwell también estaban felices de ver a sus primos convertidos en padres, se veían tan bien juntos, sobre todo con el bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Preguntó Rosemary viendo a los jóvenes padres que estaban abrazados en la cama de aquella habitación, Anthony y Candy se miraron con una sonrisa mientras los integrantes del a familia esperaban la respuesta de ellos.

-Adrián. – Dijo Candy sonriendo a Anthony quien asintió feliz a su esposa.

-Qué bello nombre. – Dijo la abuela sin dejar de ver a su pequeño nieto, quien la tenía enamorada, era exactamente igual a su hijo cuando nació.

Los días pasaron rápido y Candy y Anthony llegaban de nuevo a su casa, solo que con un miembro más agregado a la lista. Candy se sentía tan feliz que había olvidado por completo aquel extraño incidente en el hospital, al no haber podido averiguar quién era aquella enfermera que la había alentado a seguir adelante en su labor de parto.

-¿Así estas bien? – Preguntó Anthony una vez que la ayudó a acomodarse en su habitación.

-Sí mi amor, no te preocupes. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa, mientras su pequeño dormía tranquilo en el moisés que estaba junto a la cama.

Albert llegó de visita con su familia, Alejandro por fin conocería a su pequeño sobrino, estaba muy emocionado porque por fin había nacido su sobrino y aunque era mucho más pequeño que él, él se iba a encargar de enseñarle todo lo sabía. Estaba encantado con Michelle, era su princesa, pero sabía bien que no podía hacer cierto tipo de travesuras que como todo niño necesitaba hacer, y a pesar de llevarle cinco años a su sobrino eso no impediría que pudieran jugar juntos.

-Hola Alejandro. – Dijo Anthony feliz de ver a su pequeño cuñado y primo a la vez.

-¡Hola Anthony! ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó muy maduro el pequeño Alejandro.

-Muy bien, aquí esperando que conozcas a tu sobrino. – Dijo Anthony en respuesta.

Alejandro salió corriendo emocionado rumbo a la habitación de los rubios para conocer por fin al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-¡Alejandro, no corras! – Dijo Albert apenado por la actitud de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, Albert. – Dijo Rosemary quien estaba encantada de tenerlos de visita en su casa, ellos eran los que siempre los visitaban.

-Tío, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. – Dijo Anthony a su tío, mientras las damas se dirigían rumbo a la habitación para conocer al bebé.

-Claro que sí Anthony, tú dirás. – Dijo dirigiéndose con él rumbo al despacho del rubio menor. Una vez dentro del lugar Anthony se sentó en el escritorio invitando a su tío a sentarse en él. - ¿Sucede algo malo? – Anthony negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No tío, lo que sucede es que Candy me comentó algo cuando estuvo en el parto y quisiera saber si te ha comentado algo al respecto. – Albert puso cara de confusión lo que hizo ver a Anthony que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había hablado.

-No me comentó algo fuera de lo normal. – Anthony le comentó lo que Candy le había dicho sobre aquella enfermera, tal vez era algo que había sucedido en un momento que Candy cayó dormida, sin embargo sabía bien que eso no había pasado en ningún momento. Albert se quedó serio sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Anthony lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto tío? – Preguntó estudiando sus reacciones.

-Anthony, ¿Te importaría si lo hablamos delante de Candy?

-Para nada tío, si tú tienes una respuesta para lo sucedido me gustaría que Candy obtuviera esa respuesta. – Dijo Anthony seguro. Albert asintió y ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes hija. –Saludo Albert con una sonrisa a su hija, dándole un beso en su frente. – Candy le sonrió y vio cómo su esposo se colocaba junto a ella abrazándola con cariño.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Candy al ver el rostro de ambos rubios.

-Mi vida, me tomé la libertad de comentarle a mi tío acerca de lo que viste en la sala de parto. – Dijo Anthony esperando no decepcionar a su esposa, ni haber violado la confianza que ella había depositado en él. –Espero no te moleste. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Candy lo observó con cariño, sabía que estaba preocupado por ello, así que no tenía por qué molestarse por ello.

-Para nada amor. – Le dijo besando la punta de su nariz. – Es algo que ocurrió tal vez en mi mente, o tal vez... no lo sé. – Dijo no queriendo seguir buscando una explicación lógica a eso.

-O tal vez tu madre vino a ayudarte. – Le dijo Albert a su hija, mientras los presentes lo veían asombrado. Alejandro seguía en lo suyo viendo a su primo, sin prestar importancia a las cosas que no entendía de los adultos.

-¿Qué has dicho Albert? – Preguntó Rosemary confundida, mientras que Candy y Anthony lo veían serios, al igual que Dorothy.

-Lo que sucede es que Candy, el día que nació Adrián vio a una enfermera rubia de ojos verdes y pecas a su lado alentándola para que no se rindiera. – Dijo viendo a su hermana, la cual no sabía nada al respecto y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Sucede algo madre? –Preguntó Anthony un poco preocupado por la reacción de su madre.

-Lo que sucede Anthony. – Dijo Albert captando la atención de Candy y del rubio. – Es que hace muchos años la madre de Candy quiso estudiar enfermería. – Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida, era otra de las miles de cosas que no sabía de su madre, Rosemary solo lo sabía porque Candace se lo había contado. – Cuando yo conocí a Candace, ella había intentado estudiar como enfermera en el hospital San José, sin embargo su padre no se lo permitió, a pesar de eso estuvo asistiendo unos cuantos meses, pero al poco tiempo nos conocimos y cambió sus prioridades cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación, así que decidió no continuar con los estudios, nunca llegó a ser enfermera titulada como tú hija. – Le dijo a Candy. – Dudo mucho que haya entrado a un quirófano, sin embargo no tengo duda de que ella haya sido la enfermera que viste a tu lado. – Candy tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado aquella mujer, en verdad tenía sentido lo que su padre decía.

-¡Era ella! – decía emocionada. - ¡Era mi madre! – Dijo sin dejar de llorar, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Albert se acercaba a ella y la besaba nuevamente en su frente, abrazándola a su regazo para consolarla.

-Tengo una foto de tu madre con uniforme de enfermera, eso despejará todas las dudas que tienes. – Le dijo con la garganta hecha nudo, comprobaba una vez más que en realidad su Candace había cuidado a su hija siempre. Candy asintió feliz, esperando ver esa fotografía que su padre le comentaba. Al día siguiente Albert se había quedado con aquello en su mente, presentándose muy temprano únicamente para mostrar a Candy aquella fotografía que le había prometido.

-Buenos días tío. – Dijo Anthony un poco extrañado por la visita tan temprano de su tío. – Pasa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Siento venir tan temprano. – Dijo un poco apenado. – Pero encontré la foto que le prometí a Candy. – Dijo mostrando entre sus manos un gran álbum fotográfico que tenía años que no había vuelto a tocar.

-No te preocupes tío, con Adrián es imposible levantarse tarde. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

-¿Es madrugador?

-Sí, creo que saca a su padre. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, no podía decir que a su madre porque Candy siempre había sido muy dormilona.

-¿No les da mucha lata? – Preguntó divertido, él no tenía la más mínima idea si un bebé era latoso o no, no había tenido ninguna experiencia con sus hijos, con Candy por no animarse y con Alejandro por la huida de Dorothy.

-Para nada, es un bebé demasiado tranquilo. – Dijo emocionado.

-Entonces debe de sacar a ti, por lo que cuenta Dorothy, Candy era muy inquieta y Alejandro ni se diga. – Anthony sonrió por lo dicho. – Recuerdo que Rosemary nunca se quejaba de ti.

-Sí, eso comenta mi madre, que es exactamente igual a mí. - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No te emociones, el que sigue será igual a Candy. – Dijo con sonrisa burlona Albert.

-Eso sería maravilloso tío. – Dijo Anthony emocionado, sin una pizca de miedo en sus palabras, y era verdad él quería que su pecosa le diera otra bebé ahora con el rostro de ella.

Albert entro a la habitación de los rubios y saludó a su hija.

-Buenos días hija.

-Buenos días padre. – Dijo levantada, estaba acomodando a Adrián en su moisés cuando recibió a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Vengo a traerte la fotografía que te había prometido. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Enseñándole con un movimiento de manos aquel grueso álbum que traía en sus manos, era un gran álbum con pastas gruesas y letras doradas plasmadas en su portada "_Familia Andrew White"_ decía al frente.

-¿Es? – Preguntaba emocionada, era el libro familiar que habían iniciado sus padres al momento de haber formado su familia, el cual nunca había visto en su vida. Abrió la página donde estaba aquella fotografía, la única que tenía de su amada Candace en uniforme de enfermera. Candy la tomó entre sus manos quedando en completo silencio al observar que efectivamente aquella muchacha era la misma que se había mantenido cerca de ella en la sala de parto. -¡Es ella! - Dijo Candy comenzando a llorar por la impresión. - ¡Era mi mamá! – Dijo emocionada. Albert comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas a su vez que Anthony se sentía igual de conmovido y se impregnaba de la emoción de su esposa.

-Sabía que ella te cuidaría desde donde quiera que esté. – Dijo Albert limpiando su rostro, conteniendo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Candy comenzó a ojear las fotografías de su madre, y vio cada una de las fotos que nunca había visto, la vio desde pequeña, vio a su padre siendo un niño, con una sonrisa feliz, vio las fotos de su boda, las fotos de su luna de miel y cada una de las fotografías que habían sido plasmadas en aquel viejo álbum, cada una tenía una fecha impresa debajo de cada una, se tardó bastante tiempo observando aquel álbum junto a su padre y su esposo, mientras Albert le contaba cada una de las anécdotas que él recordaba al haber tomado cada una de ellas, hasta que llegaron a la última fotografía tomada, tenía fecha del 01 de mayo de 1898, aproximadamente una semana antes de su nacimiento, en ella lucía su padre arrodillado con solo una rodilla mientras con la otra sostenía a su adorada Candace sentada en su pierna acariciando su abultado vientre, en otra estaban los dos de pie, su madre era un poco más alta que ella, ambos se veían felices a la espera de su primer hijo. Cada una de las fotografías tenían abajo un comentario que había sido escrito por el puño y letra de su madre, desde "nuestra boda", "nuestra luna de miel" y por último estaba uno que decía "nuestro primer hijo" sin embargo debajo de ese comentario no existía ninguna foto. Albert se sintió culpable, él era el único responsable de que aquel grueso álbum hubiera quedado a la mitad, la miró bajando su vista con pena. Candy imaginó lo que su padre sentía.

-No te preocupes padre. – Le dijo tomando su mano y besando su mejilla. – Te entiendo. El solo ver el álbum que con tanto amor iba formando mi madre y ver que se quedó truncado me ha provocado mucho dolor. Entiendo porque lo dejaste hasta aquí, te entiendo perfectamente, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubiera faltado mi príncipe. –Dijo viendo a los ojos a su esposo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y dulce. –Te quiero papá. – Le dijo abrazándose a él.

-Y yo te quiero a ti mi muñequita. – Le dijo por primera vez utilizando aquel mote que le había puesto Dorothy desde la primera vez que la había tenido en brazos, y que él había escuchado muchas veces en los labios de su ahora esposa.

-Ver este álbum me ha dado una idea. – Dijo Candy limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas que la habían acompañado desde que comenzó a ojear aquellas páginas y volteando a ver a su esposo. – Nosotros también comenzaremos un álbum de fotos y así cuando nuestros hijos crezcan podrán conocer la historia de amor de sus padres, así como la historia de mis padres. – Dijo feliz, Albert le sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Eres exactamente igual a tu madre. – Le dijo emocionado.

Adrián creció como un niño sano y tranquilo al lado de sus primos, Alejandro era el que casi siempre comandaba al grupo de pequeños que habían nacido, era la nueva generación de los Andrew, de Albert era Alejandro el cual cuidaba a Michelle muy de cerca llevándola de la mano casi siempre, después seguían los hijos de Terry, los cuales parecían de la familia ya que se la llevaban cada domingo en las reuniones semanales que hacían, tanto Julieta como Terrence se la vivían ahí, Después seguía el hijo de Candy y de Anthony, Adrián. Stear había tenido a una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules a la cual pusieron Anabelle, después nació en nuevo bebé de Eliza y Tom un pequeño niño de nombre Arthur, y más tarde nació la pequeña de Archie y Annie, una niña castaña como su padre de ojos completamente azules de nombre Ingrid. La familia iba creciendo, los niños comenzaban a crecer, y cada uno formaba su propia familia.

Candy y Anthony siguieron con su amor el cual aumentaba conforme crecía su familia, y cada año como había sido una promesa por parte del rubio regresaban a Miami a festejar cada aniversario de bodas, siendo ese lugar el refugio que sus cuerpos buscaban y al parecer era un lugar afrodisíaco porque cada año volvían con un nuevo integrante acompañándolos de nuevo, así que a los dos años de Adrián, nació un nuevo bebé, el cual trajo la misma alegría que el primogénito llenando sus vidas de felicidad y convirtiendo al pequeño Adrián en el hermano mayor, al tener que cuidar ahora a un niño de rizos rubios y ojos azules, y una que otra peca que adornaba su rostro, a ese torbellino le llamaron Abraham, el cual tentó muchas veces la paciencia de la pecosa, al enfrentarse a su versión masculina, era todo un torbellino, inquieto y travieso, le gustaba trepar árboles mientras su hermano tenía que correr a salvarlo de los pocos cuidados que tenía su hermano, después del nacimiento de Abraham nació otro pequeño más ocupando el tercer lugar en la lista de los hermanos Brower, esta vez el más pequeño de los Brower llegó para festejar la terminación de los estudios de su padre ya era un médico reconocido a nivel nacional y su fama se iba extendiendo poco a poco al viejo continente. El más pequeño de los Brower llevaría el nombre de Alan un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, sin embargo las facciones eran casi exactamente iguales a las de su padre, salvo por los ojos los cuales eran como los de su esposa, o su madre o su suegra, quien sabe, lo único que era cierto era que eran verdes, los tres niños eran la alegría de los rubios Anthony y Candy se sentían maravillados con su familia, tenían tres hermosos hijos, Adrián, Abraham y Alan Brower-Andrew, eran una familia perfecta a la vista de todos, sus hijos siempre eran muy bien portados y acaparaban las planas de sociales cuando se presentaban en algún evento.

-¿Crees que ya sea suficiente? – Preguntó Anthony al ver en sus brazos al más pequeño de sus hijos, mientras Candy lo amamantaba en la habitación. Candy lo miró con travesura.

-Creo que si mi amor, por más que lo intentes creo que no estábamos destinados a tener una niña. – Dijo con un suspiro viendo enamorada a su bebé. – Ojalá que no sea tan travieso como Abraham. – Decía riendo mientras su esposo la acompañaba.

-No importa si tenemos otro varoncito, no me molestaría, además siempre es divertido hacerlos. – Le dijo con una mirada pícara que Candy interpretó muy bien.

-A mí no me molesta seguir practicando. – Le contestó correspondiendo al beso que su esposo le brindaba, era un beso tierno, dulce, apasionado, demostrándole una vez más a su esposa que ella era su debilidad, que podían tener uno o diez hijos y que la emoción de tenerlo era exactamente la misma, y que su amor seguía en aumento, no había momento que no pasara que no lo demostrara y Candy se sentía la más afortunada del mundo.

La tía Elroy estaba muy feliz con los nuevos nietos que se le habían sumado a la familia eran su orgullo y cada uno era amado de forma diferente, según su personalidad, Abraham era el más travieso de los Brower seguido por Alan y por último Adrián. Los Cornwell-O´Brian habían tenido primero a Anabelle y después a Melissa y por último tuvieron a un hermoso varoncito igualito a su madre, pero con los ojos tan negros como su padre lo bautizaron con el nombre de Alexis, era un niño bastante inteligente y sobre todo muy responsable y amable.

Los Cornwell-Britter no se quisieron quedar atrás con la familia que habían comenzado y a pesar de que habían tenido a la más pequeña de los primogénitos de toda la familia, pronto se emparejaron con el siguiente embarazo llevándose únicamente solo diez meses entre Ingrid y los pequeños Helen y Ángel, que a pesar de que tenía su rostro y nombre como un verdadero Ángel era un verdadero diablillo, era exactamente igual de travieso e inquieto que su padre, cuando se juntaban él y Abraham ponían al mundo de cabeza y los pobres de Alejandro, Adrián, Michelle, Anabelle e Ingrid sufrían porque tenían que corretearlos para que no salieran lastimados, más cuando llegaba Terrence de visita que era el vivo retrato de su padre, sin embargo con los adultos todos se comportaban como verdaderos angelitos, especialmente cuando llegaba la tía abuela quien tenía la maravillosa virtud de sentarlos a todos con solo una mirada.

Eliza y Tom habían tenido a su primogénita Michelle y después que nació su hijo Arthur tuvieron otro niño más al cual bautizaron con el nombre de David igual de inquieto que su hermano, Michelle era la única que los controlaba porque era la encargada de corretearlos con la ayuda de Alejandro, con quien hacia un lazo cada vez más fuerte.

Rosemary estaba feliz con sus nietos, sobre todo cuando se los dejaban por tres semanas cuando los rubios se iban a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, le gustaba contar todas las anécdotas del mar que su esposo le había compartido en el tiempo que vivieron juntos y los tres se sentaban abriendo los ojos emocionados por las aventuras que le compartía su abuelita sobre su abuelo Vincent, sin embargo lo que más les gustaba era escuchar las historias que le contaba su bisabuelo sobre su abuelo, Henry sí que tenía historias divertidas que contar sobre las travesuras que había hecho su abuelo.

-¿Crees que es bueno que los mimen tanto? – Preguntaba Candy cuando los veía tan entusiasmados con las aventuras de su abuelo Vincent.

-Nosotros crecimos con las anécdotas de mi padre amor y no puedo decir que haya sido algún problema. – Decía Anthony dando su punto de vista, él mismo estaba encantado de poder conocer más a su padre a través de los ojos de su abuelo.

-Pero tú no eras como Abraham, ni como Alan. – Decía Candy con un suspiro. Anthony la veía divertido.

-Te entiendo hermosa, pero la vitalidad que tienen nuestros hijos es maravillosa, es verte a ti y a mí en ellos, son una parte de ti y una parte de mí en cada uno, y eso me hace adorarlos tanto como a ti.

-¿Crees que él será igual de inquieto? – Preguntó tocándose el vientre con una sonrisa traviesa al ver que su esposo abrió los ojos emocionado, tenían poco más de un mes que habían regresado de su aniversario de bodas y como las otras veces volvía a surtir efecto. Candy llegaba una vez más embarazada, Adrián tenía ya 9 años, Abraham tenía 7 y Alan tenía 5 años, sus pequeños príncipes. Anthony la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó emocionado, gritando una vez más a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser nuevamente padre. Su madre estaba junto a su abuelo y los niños alrededor de ellos escuchando sus cuentos cuando voltearon sorprendidos a ver al par de rubios que no se cansaban de tener familia.

-¿Otro? – Dijo Adrián que era el mayor y tenía que cuidar a veces a sus hermanos que eran a su parecer bastante traviesos, sin embargo los quería mucho y por tal de que no se lastimaran los seguiría cuidando.

-¡Siiii! – Gritaron Abraham y Alan quienes sabían que sería un compañero más de travesuras.

-¡Otro hermano! – Gritaba Alan emocionado ya no sería el bebé de la casa y ya no podrían decirle que "no porque era muy pequeño".

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me haces muy feliz? – Le preguntó su esposo una vez más abrazándola y aferrándola a su pecho.

-Mmmmmhhhh creo que no. – Le dijo con travesura.

Adrián los miraba orgulloso, sentía orgullo que su padre amara tanto a su madre, él soñaba que el amor que él comenzaba a experimentar por Anabelle fuera así de duradero, estaba muy pequeño, sin embargo él sabía que lo que sentía por su prima era amor, era la única de todas las primas que tenía que lo hacía acelerar su corazón, era la única que lo hacía sentirse triste cuando ella estaba triste, era la única que lo hacía poner rojo o nervioso cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo le pondremos esta vez? – Preguntó el rubio a su esposa.

-Antonio. – Dijo Candy segura.

-¿Y si es niña? – Preguntó ilusionado.

-No lo creo. – Dijo Candy quien estaba segura que el cuarto Brower sería otro varoncito.

La tía Elroy estaba emocionada por las nuevas parejas que armaría en un futuro, ya estaba bastante mayor, sin embargo mientras tuviera un aliento de vida ella trataría de buscar lo mejor para su familia, Elroy sabía que Alejandro y Michelle eran uno mismo, tenían una relación muy parecida a la de Candy y Anthony, a los 14 años de Alejandro y los 10 de Michelle ya era más que obvio las intenciones de cada uno, a pesar de ella aún ser muy pequeña, Alejandro lo tenía claro y sabría esperar por aquellos ojos verdes.

Adrián y Anabelle eran casi de la misma edad y siempre estaban de la mano, desde muy pequeños los ojos azules de ambos se compenetraban y se buscaban entre todos los demás, siendo los que siempre andaban procurando que sus hermanos no se lastimaran. Los hijos de Terry después de haber tenido a Julieta con Susana y a Terrence con Karen, había tenido otro pequeño más de nombre Romeo y por último acababan de tener al pequeño Arnold, el cual tenía alrededor de tres meses de edad.

Cuando llegó el bautizo del último integrante de los Brower, Albert, Dorothy y los demás miembros de la familia estaban muy entusiasmados por presentarlo al mundo. Los padrinos serían Stear y Patty una vez más ya que habían sido los padrinos de Adrián, sin embargo habían comenzado a darles la vuelta a los padrinos, aunque sabían bien que esta vez, si sería el último.

-¿Cuál será su nombre? – Preguntó el Obispo al ver a la pareja de rubios que regresaban una vez más a bautizar al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Anthonella Brower Andrew. – Dijo Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa, orgulloso de tener en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que una la viva imagen de Candy, salvo los ojos azules que había heredado de su padre, todo hasta las pecas había heredado de su madre, era Candy con los ojos azules. Anthony volteo a ver a Candy y le guiñó un ojo orgulloso de ella, de sus tres príncipes y de su pequeña princesa.

-Creo que tendré que apartar a esta belleza para mi hijo Arnold. – Decía Terry al acercarse a la pareja una vez terminada la celebración del sacramento.

-Eso sí que no se va a poder. – Dijo Anthony encarando a Terry. – Mi princesa va a elegir a la persona con la cual decidirá casarse y si tu hijo es el elegido bienvenido sea, sino me temo mi buen amigo que tendrás que buscarle por otro lado. – Le dijo mientras Terry se comenzaba a reír junto con él.

-Nada me haría más feliz que mi hijo y tu hija se enamoraran Anthony, por lo menos tendría un consuegro que me agrade. – Decía mientras veía a Terrence muy junto a Ingrid, los cuales nuevamente mostraban que dentro de su inocencia se agradaban bastante. Anthony miraba hacia la dirección que miraba el castaño.

-Creo que Archie puede pensar lo mismo. – Decía Anthony con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón. – Decía Terry riendo junto con Anthony mientras a lo lejos Archie los veía no muy convencido de lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo él había notado lo mismo que había notado Anthony, Terry y los demás de la familia. - Lo bueno que mi hijo si es todo un caballero, tal y como se lo prometí a Karen. – Decía Terry recordando a aquella mujer que lo había dejado marcado de por vida.

Candy y Anthony se preparaban nuevamente para hacer el viaje de aniversario como cada año, habían faltado muy pocas veces, solo cuando estaban recién paridos habían faltado a esa promesa. Este año sería diferente porque era la primera vez que celebraban su aniversario en compañía de todos sus hijos, siempre que iban a Florida de vacaciones era en verano, pero cuando era su aniversario de bodas ellos siempre asistían solos como una pareja de recién casados, sin embargo ese era el primer viaje de Anthonella a la playa ya que había resultado ser un poco alérgica al sol y no podía exponerse mucho tiempo, sin embargo al ser su padre médico y su madre enfermera iban preparados para todo lo que pudiera pasar, Anthonella tenía ahora 5 años, Alan tenía 10, Abraham tenía 12 y Adrián tenía 14 años, justo la edad que tenía Anthony cuando le había dado el primer beso a su mamá.

Candy se encontraba en la playa junto a Anthonella, Alan y Abraham jugando entre las olas, buscando la manera de entretener a la pequeña quien había mostrado mucho entusiasmo por el mar, le gustaba mojar sus pequeños pies con el agua salada y hacer castillos de arena, la chispa que tenían los tres hijos que la acompañaban hacían que Candy sonriera feliz, pero al observar que desde la terraza de la habitación principal su príncipe y su hijo mayor los observaban se sintió plena, se sintió bendecida, ellos eran su mundo, su vida, su entereza, por ellos era capaz de hacer que el mundo girara de lado contrario por tal de verlos sonreír, Anthony posó sus ojos en su esposa y suspiró enamorado, Adrián lo observaba en silencio, estaba nervioso.

-Papá. – Dijo metiendo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Dime hijo. – Dijo con su voz tranquila y tierna, como siempre la utilizaba cuando alguno de sus hijos se dirigía a él.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mamá? – Anthony se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero sabía bien que su hijo ya se había tardado mucho en hacerla. Anthony suspiró y volteó a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Anabelle? – Peguntó mientras su hijo coloreaba su rostro apenado, tratando de esconderse al ser descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Es algo obvio hijo, tú estás enamorado de Anabelle desde que eras muy niño. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Hijo el amor no es motivo de esconderse, el amor que se tienen tú y Anabelle es algo muy parecido al amor que nos tenemos tu madre y yo, así como tu tío Alejandro y Michelle.

-¿Entonces tú crees que Anabelle me ama? – Dijo iluminándosele sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Tú lo sientes? – Le preguntó Anthony a su hijo. Adrián asintió. - ¿Lo ves? Tu corazón te dice que ella te ama y sabes bien que tú a ella. – El muchacho volvió a asentir esta vez con una hermosa sonrisa, viendo como su padre lo abrazaba orgulloso. – Lo más importante hijo, es que siempre respetes a tu pareja y sobre todo siempre confíes en ella, eso es fundamental para que el amor triunfe. – Le dijo como consejo, mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros y se dirigían a acompañar al resto de su familia.

-Gracias papá. – Le dijo el muchacho feliz, su padre sabía que estaba enamorado y lo mejor de todo que era correspondido, no era solo lo que él deseaba o lo que creía ver, sino que realmente todos sabían que era verdad ese amor.

El rubio mayor y su primogénito se unían al resto de su familia quienes jugaban a alcanzar a Anthonella quien le encantaba que la corretearan a lo largo de la playa.

Candy al ver a su príncipe y a su primogénito se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos, dando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y uno en los labios de su esposo.

Adrián se fue con sus hermanos para cuidar a su hermanita junto con ellos, quería darles espacio a sus padres para estar juntos y que disfrutaran un poco entre pareja, él sabía lo que era eso al extrañar tremendamente a Anabelle y sentir la necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Lo que el joven no sabía que aquella pelinegra de ojos azules estaba igual de inquieta por volverlo a ver.

-¿Ves la perfecta familia que me has dado? – Le dijo Anthony a Candy abrazándola por la cintura desde su espalda.

-Es la familia que siempre soñé. – Le dijo en respuesta suspirando, al ver a los cuatro rubios correr sobre la arena, mientras las olas los bañaban y los revolcaban entre risas. Candy se giró sobre sus pasos y se abrazó al cuello de su príncipe de las rosas, besando sus labios una vez más, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y cuan necesitada estaba de él, Anthony correspondió a ese beso dulce y apasionado que ella le brindaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo acariciando su espalda mientras sus hijos los observaban a lo lejos.

-¿Papá no se cansará de besar a mamá? – Preguntó Alan haciendo una mueca de asco ante la escena, mientras Antonella se reía cubriéndose sus azules ojos, sin embargo los dos mayores los veían con orgullo, ellos ya entendían lo que era estar enamorado y ambos sentían admiración por su padre, por el trato que le daba a su madre, siempre siendo un caballero para ella.

-Créeme Alan, que cuando tú tengas novia no querrás dejar de besarla. – Dijo Adrián abrazando a su hermano más pequeño, mientras Abraham lo veía divertido.

-Habló la voz de la experiencia. – Le dijo mientras Adrián lo tomaba de los hombros y se subía arriba de él riendo por las palabras de su hermano, los demás le hacían segunda al ver que tenían a Abraham revolcado en la arena.

Los rubios seguían en lo suyo mientras sus hijos jugaban entre ellos, divertidos, felices de compartir en familia aquellos bellos momentos.

-Te amo pecosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe de las rosas.

FIN.

Bueno hermosas, hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí, y espero que los cinco largos días que no tuvieron actualización los haya compensado con estos tres capítulos, espero que se entretengan un poco y que tengan paciencia por favor, quería terminar esta historia para enfocarme a una sola, a pesar de estar en cuarentena las clases virtuales de mis hijos, la casa y las demás responsabilidades me dejan agotada y la verdad no me gustaría que escribir se hiciera algo obligatorio, como saben lo hago por gusto y no quisiera que se convirtiera en algo tedioso, si lo hago por gusto la inspiración llega más rápido a mí. Espero que estén muy bien, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo en la siguiente historia. Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos y bendiciones.


End file.
